Bajo el Calor del Sol
by fannychan-44
Summary: Dejar atrás tu país, perder a tus amigos, a tu familia, y comenzar una nueva vida en un lugar totalmente diferente... y para colmo, lidiar con el chico mas popular y complicado de la preparatoria Shohoku... EN LA RECTA FINAL!
1. Prologo

**autora: **de una vez aviso que este es mi primer fic de Slam Dunk que hago y con una narrativa de primera persona. Tambien quiero avisar que si no obtengo mas de 10 reviews como minimo, no lo continuare, por que eso me dice que a los lectores no les gusta, asi que no tiene caso que lo siga, a menos claro que haya gente que realmente quiera saber mas de la historia y me pidan que lo continua. Otra cosa mas es que la chica en cuestion, osea la narradora, es latina, no quise especificar de que país, por que como comprenderan hay tantos paises latinos que no quise meter solo uno, asi que obte por dejarlo a la mente abierta, por lo que pueden escoger el país que deseen o del que mas se sientan identificados, pero meti varias cosillas de mi país Mexico jejeje.

**Ahora si... DISFRUTENLO! **

**BAJO EL CALOR DEL SOL**

**Pró****logo **

Siempre había sido considerada en mi familia como una chica difícil y pesada, aunque en esta ultima descripción me gusta mas llamarlo "especial", ya saben, para no sentirme tan mal, y con mas razón cuando viene hecho de tu propio circulo social; pero he de aclarar que esa manera de pensar fue debido a mi particular forma de escoger a mis amigos y de relacionarme con la gente.

Así era como prácticamente tenia que lidiar con la vida todos los días; proveniente de una familia grande con una madre que tenia como hermanos a diez sujetos mas, teniendo como mayoría a mujeres y estas, mis tíos y tías, con al menos dos hijos, lo que los convertía en mis primos hermanos.

Si hiciera cuentas, tendría por lo menos veinte miembros de la familia, eso sin incluir a mi hermana pequeña junto con mi madre. Tenia que lidiar con todos ellos por lo menos dos veces a la semana, en otras palabras, todos los fines de semana de reuniones familiares. No tenia ninguna queja, ya que de lo que si tenia mi familia a borbotones era que todos se llevaban muy bien y éramos muy unidos, lo que no todas las familias tienen la dicha de experimentar. Las cosas iban tan bien que nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que algún día pudiera sentirme sola. Eso pensé, hasta que llegue a Japón.

A mis 16 años sabrán lo duro que es adaptarse a una ciudad desconocida para uno, completamente alejada de tu hogar, teniendo en cuenta que has vivido casi toda tu existencia tan retirado de donde estas ahora, tanto como si fuera un continente con diferencias notorias a simple vista y con una perspectiva del mundo de lo mas dispareja a la que he estado acostumbrada.

Podría decirse que por poco y me aviento por la ventana al recibir la noticia que me cambiaria la vida, que era el tener que quedarme en Japón con mi padre por un tiempo indefinido. No me pregunten por que, ya que no tengo la menor idea.

Es chistoso pensar que me quedaría a "vivir" con alguien que por mucho haya visto unas diez veces, sin preocuparme que mi padre pueda ser. En general, a él no lo veía mucho cuando vivía con mi madre y no es muy diferente ahora que compartía casa con él, y de lo que yo sé es que el motivo de su demora son sus constantes viajes de negocios que tampoco estoy muy interesada en saber.

¿Por qué demonios mi madre tubo que casarse con un extranjero japonés siendo ella una latina¿Qué no pudo conseguir una buena mercancía local? Eso es algo que nunca podré comprender, cuando hay tan buenos especimenes en mi país y con mucha mejor presentación. Los gustos raros de mi madre ahora resulta que los tengo que pagar yo.

Creo que nunca podré adaptarme a este lugar. ¡Dios, la gente de aquí es siempre tan distante?! Siempre tratando a los demás como si fueran monarcas o reyes que merecían respeto extremo, usando esos sufijos inútiles para referirse a las personas que solo construían una barrera entre ellos. Alguien como yo, que había crecido en una tierra caliente tanto en su clima como del mismo modo con la gente a tu alrededor, me era muy incomodo la manera de expresarse de los japoneses.

Pero, eme aquí, en la región de Kanagawa, donde estudiaba el segundo año de preparatoria desde hacia mas o menos unos 6 meses y en donde iba a empezar mi segundo semestre en la escuela Shohoku y de la cual tenia malas referencias con las mujeres desde hacia unos meses atrás. Nunca he sido demasiado hiperactiva, y lo cierto es que tengo cuidado a relacionarme con los demás, especialmente con las de mi mismo sexo. Supongo que podría considerarse un problema hereditario, por que nunca he tenido suerte con las amistades femeninas. No es lo mismo con los chicos, que con ironía, me sale mejor la convivencia.

El ser extranjera tampoco ayuda mucho en un lugar donde todos son iguales (al menos para mi) y en donde resalto como una bombilla encendida en medio de la multitud apagada; todo por tener la piel bronceada y cabello castaño ondulado y tener un poco mas de estatura que el promedio de la mujeres japonesas. Tampoco era que se me dificultara mucho el idioma, y hasta ahora es cuando agradezco que mi madre me haya obligado a aprenderlo, sabiendo de antemano que alguna vez tendría que pisar tierras niponas.

Bueno, según eso era solo hasta que mi madre le entrara un poco la luz divina al cerebro para que me regrese de vuelta a mi país, donde espero no volver a salir por lo menos en unos cuantos años, por que créame… vivir aquí es un verdadero infierno!

listo!!!

despues de tanto tiempo de ausencia regreso jejeje

con un fic que desde siempre queria hacer, y por fin se me hizo!!

es algo diferente a lo que e hecho hasta ahora, pero espero me haya quedado bien, al principio lo habia hecho sin prologo, pero me di cuenta que era muy lago asi ke lo tube que separar en dos parte, y lo mismo hice con el segundo y tercer capitulo. ire actualizando masomen os cada semana o cada kinsena, asi ke no desesperen...

agradesco a mis amigos ke me han apoyado a reunir ideas para este fic, que espero les guste a muchos y muchas jejeje

gracias ERICK!!!

gracias Roberto!!

no saben como me han ayudado a comprender mas al misero de Rukawa jojojo

dejen reviews por fa!!


	2. Capitulo Un mal paso

Aqui tienen el primer capitulo... espero les guste... **  
**

**Capitulo 1. **Un mal paso.

El salón de clases numero 10 (por que aquí los nombraran por números) estaba casi lleno cuando yo llegue. Aun no comenzaba la primera hora y ya me estaba muriendo de sueño, lo que exprese con un bostezo. Solo a mi se me ocurría quedarme hasta tarde viendo películas, por que he de admitir que no tienen malas aquí.

Y la rutina de día con día comenzó con…

-buenos días "Yulia-chan"

Al voltearme a la izquierda, me encontré con el rostro aniñado de Korina Yamanato, mi compañera de grupo que se sentaba a lado mío, es una de las chicas con las que tengo mas comunicación.

Ah si! Olvide mencionar lo terrible que resulta que los nipones no puedan pronunciar como se debe la letra "j" y eso me hace victima de su mala pronunciación al decir mi nombre, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada. ¡Soy JULIA, no "YULIA"!

-buenos días Korina…-conteste de forma aburrida.

Como podrán ver, a mi casi no me gusta usar esos sufijos, solo los uso cuando de verdad es absolutamente necesario o tenga que ganarme alguna reprimenda de por medio si no lo hago.

-te veo mas morena, te fuiste a la playa de vacaciones?-pregunto con interés mi compañera mientras acercaba un poco su rostro al mío. A veces era demasiado curiosa, pero a mi no me molestaba que preguntara.

-podría decirse que si, de donde vengo hay muchos lugares con costa, así que es normal que haga mucho calor. Estuve de vacaciones con mi madre y mi hermana.

-sugoi! Debió haber sido muy divertido! Como me gustaría conocer tu país Yulia-chan!-dijo con emoción al mismo tiempo que aparecían estrellitas en sus ojos. Bueno, supongo que tengo que agradecer que este tan interesada en saber de donde vengo, me hace sentir feliz y orgullosa.

-pues… si quieres en otra ocasión te puedo traer algunas fotos o postales, que te parece?-comente contagiada por su entusiasmo.

-de verdad?! Eso me encantaría!

-hey! Yo también quiero fotos tuyas, Yuli-chan!

Esa voz masculina la reconocí al instante. Frente a mi se encontraba el chico mas odioso que alguna vez yo me haya topado, y vaya que me he topado con muchos, Kipee Akatsui. Mirándome con sus ojos cafés y su pelo teñido de rubio, que hacia resaltar lo ego centrista que era. Hacia ya bastante rato que andaba tras de mis huesos, pero yo me hacia la desentendida. Hice una mueca de disgusto.

-hola Akatsui-hable sin ninguna clase de emoción en mi voz.

-vaya! Que fría reacción de tu parte. Así me tratas después de no habernos visto todo este tiempo? No me extrañaste? –se hizo el ofendido, mostrando su mejor sonrisa de conquistador, que no me causo ningún efecto.

-yo? Extrañarte? Claro que no! Nunca desperdiciaría mis neuronas pensando en alguien como tu-dije lo mas sarcástica posible.

-la fierecilla ataca de nuevo! Por eso me gustas tanto-se acerco a mi, demasiado para mi gusto, por lo que lo aparte con una de mis manos advirtiéndole.

-ni siquiera lo pienses!

Un grito ahogado de emoción por parte de Korina me hizo bajar la guardia y voltear a verla para saber a que se debía el grito. Su mirada no se despegaba de la puerta del salón y sus mejillas desprendían un ligero color rosa. Al mirar en su misma dirección supe de que se trataba el asunto. Suspire con fastidio.

La figura de un chico muy alto y cabello negro desordenado estaba en la entrada del salón con mochila en el hombro. El susodicho cruzo el aula con desgana y el rostro somnoliento pasando por las chicas que suspiraban al verlo, y las cuales él ni se percataba. Llego al pupitre de la esquina izquierda hasta el fondo, precisamente a lado del de Korina, donde prácticamente tiro sus cosas al suelo y se hecho a dormir tan pronto como se sentó en su sitio. En todo este trayecto, mi compañera no le quito la vista de encima, pasmada y atontada como si del mismo Brad Pitt se tratara.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que me llevaba bien con la mayoría de los hombres? Bueno, pues él es la excepción a esa regla. Él es Kaede Rukawa, el chico más deseado y admirado por todas las que hayan tenido la suerte de pasarse por su camino (de las que yo no me incluyo, verdad). Y no es para subestimar, ya que es miembro del club de Baloncesto de la preparatoria por sus grandes habilidades. Si me preguntan y por lo que puedo ver, es la única que tiene, por que tampoco es que sobresalga en algo más; se la pasa durmiendo todo el tiempo. Nunca he cruzado media palabra con él a pesar de que compartimos la misma clase desde el semestre anterior; pero no hace falta, por que realmente dudo que tenga la capacidad de articular alguna palabra o conversación decente.

Por dios! Si al tipo con solo verlo me da flojera!

Korina se puso tan pálida como una tiza cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se había sentado a su lado y trato de quitar el asombro hablándome visiblemente nerviosa.

-oh dios!... Rukawa-kun se… sentó a lado mío! Dios… que haré… que haré…

-no exageres Korina, él siempre ha estado en nuestra clase, de que te sorprende?-dije fastidiaba. Nunca entenderé que le ven a ese.

-todo un semestre en su misma clase! Que emoción!-al parecer ella ya estaba fuera de si con todo su rostro enrojecido.

-si! Que emoción el verlo dormir!- hable con notoria sátira.

Para mi gran ayuda, el profesor hizo su aparición por la puerta y ordeno que todos regresaran a sus asientos. Después, nombró la lista de todos los integrantes de la clase número 10 en orden alfabético, hasta llegar a mi apellido, Hanade… Julia Hanade.

Para haber empezado mi segundo semestre de segundo de bachillerato, la mañana acabo bastante mas tranquila de lo que me temía, o mas bien de lo que he estado acostumbrada. Casi siempre las lagartonas de mi equipo de Volley Ball habían convertido el molestarme en su segundo deporte nacional¡Imagínense no poder llevarme bien con los propios miembros de mi equipo¡Era todo un paraíso en la tierra!

He de constatar que ellas me tenían sin cuidado; nunca permitía que me arruinaran la diversión de un deporte que me gusta mucho, y que me ayuda a eliminar el estrés de todos los líos matutinos que tienen que ver con la escuela, tal es el cambio de alguna asignatura nueva que no pudiera dominar, como lo era el caso de las odiosas matemáticas, y por supuesto, historia de Japón. Y me pregunto yo¿Por qué demonios tengo que aprenderme lo sucedido en la era Meiji o Edo, cosas que pasaron hace mucho tiempo, de un país que no me interesa para nada y del cual no pertenezco?

Aunque, si es obvio que estoy aquí, es por que tengo sangre oriental corriendo por mis venas en algún lado, que gracias al cielo no se nota demasiado, al menos eso es lo que me dan ha entender aquí.

Pensando en eso, me dirigí, después de las clases, a mi entrenamiento de todos los días del deporte que he practicado desde que estaba en la secundaria. Mi madre me inculco desde que era pequeña a hacer ejercicio regularmente, lo que me hizo decidirme por este deporte, que según ella, hasta sirve que le sacaba provecho a mis piernas, una parte de mi anatomía que no me gusta, por tener demasiada carne acumulada en esa área, tanto en muslos como en trasero. Más bicho raro he de parecer frente a todas mis compañeras de equipo, que por su cuerpo demasiado delgado mostraban tanta pierna como lo puede hacer una tabla.

-¡acérquense chicas!

El grito del entrenador Oka llamando se escucho al terminar el calentamiento. Rápidamente se hizo un circulo a su alrededor para empezar lo que seria una breve junta. Cuando todas estuvieran atentas, prosiguió, pasando su mirada por todas nosotras.

-a comenzado un nuevo semestre y como ya saben, se debe seleccionar una nueva capitana para el equipo.

Se dejaron oír algunos cuchicheos de parte de mis compañeras, esperando por saber quien ocuparía el nuevo cargo tan importante que muchas peleaban por obtener. A mi, eso ni me viene ni me va, mientras no interfiera con mi desempeño.

-ya se ha decidido quien será la capitana. Se que muchas desean el puesto pero la decisión ya esta tomada y no se cambiara. Estoy seguro de que ella hará un buen trabajo para mejorar al equipo y espero que le brinden todo su apoyo. Su nueva capitana es… "Yulia" Hanade!

Otra vez con lo de "Yulia"! Me gustaría saber hasta cuando tendré que soportar el cambio de mi nombre por más tiempo. Claro que tampoco se oye tan mal, después de que lo vienes escuchando tantas veces. Lo único que me queda es acostumbrarme.

Alto…

QUE?!...

YO?!... LA CAPITANA?!

Deben estar bromeando! Yo no sirvo para eso! Ni siquiera puedo hacer que mi hermana y mis primitos me ponga atención¿Como esperan que dirija a un montón de viejas que literalmente no me tragan sepa dios por que!

Me quede estática por bastante rato, creo yo, por que el profesor volvió a decir mi nombre para que dijera algo, y lo hice…

-eh…

Miré a mis "subordinadas", que me devolvían los ojos con una llama llena de desprecio que por un momento me sentí sofocada casi como si estuviera en mi tierra, donde hacia un calor infernal. Tragué saliva.

Algo me decía que no duraría mucho en ese puesto… mis días estaban contados…

-eh… entrenador Oka… tengo algo que… quisiera comentar… -mencione con dificultad levantando un poco la mano como señal de que estaba ahí.

-dígame Hanade-san.

-pues… vera… no hay otra opción? Es decir… por que yo?... estoy segura de que debe haber alguien mejor… mas capaz, no se… tal vez… una chica con mayor experiencia…

-he dicho que mi decisión es irrefutable, no hay nadie mejor en mi opinión que usted. Es nuestra mejor rematadora y bloqueadora, tu desempeño es muy bueno y no tengo quejas sobre ti, así que no necesito alguien más capaz y responsable que no sea usted como la capitana.

Por un momento pensé que me había ruborizado por las descripciones, pero rápidamente recordé que no estaba en posición para sentirme alagado por algo que se que al final resultara muy mal, por lo que ni siquiera pude disfrutar de los buenos adjetivos para mi persona en cuestión deportiva se refiere.

-gracias… pero… no se si pueda… -estaba bastante desconfiada, mas por lo que me esperaba con mis compañeras que por si pudiera o no hacerlo bien. Es una gran responsabilidad.

-lo hará bien, solo sigue jugando tan bien como hasta ahora, de acuerdo?-trato de tranquilizarme, pero mas que eso, lo que hizo fue hacerme sentir mas peso sobre mi espalda, lo que me hizo percibir con mayor claridad cuando poso su mano en mi hombre.

El profesor se dio la media vuelta para caminar hasta su despacho y dejarme sola con la manada de alimañas que estaban detrás de mí.

-y bien?- escuche que decía una voz a mis espaldas que reconocí como la de Tomoko Fujita, lo que ocasiono que me volteara a verlas. Sus caras no podían estar más comprimidas, como si estuvieran oliendo algo echado a perder.

-y bien qué?-musite sin miedo-ya lo oíste, dijo que no cambiaria de opinión.

-sabes que aun así las cosas no cambiaran, verdad?-comento otra del grupo, con el cabello negro pegado en un chongo, Rinako Usagi.

-no te aceptamos como nuestra capitana!-esa fue Amaya Asanuma, la que por cierto, tiene una carita tan llena de pequeños volcanes que me extrañaría no verla explotar alguna vez, como ahora.

-nunca lo haremos!-de esta solo me acuerdo del apellido, Yamashita no se qué cosa. Es alguien que me es tan indiferente que no me tomo la molestia en saber su nombre, además de que su único talento en el voleybol es golpearse con el poste antes de que pueda si quiera tocar el balón para atorarse en la red. Aunque, ahora que ya soy capitana, supongo que tendré que aprenderme los nombres de todas. Que mas da! Solo somos 10.

-y que quieren que haga?! Les consta que hice lo posible para que cambiara de opinión! No me interesa ser la capitana!-dije para defenderme.

-pues nosotras no pensamos lo mismo…

-seguramente lo convenciste para que te hiciera capitana o no?

-y ahora andas de mosca muerta intentando hacerte la victima del asunto!-un comentario así, no pudo haber venido de la única que considero realmente insoportable y enemiga absoluta; desde luego la oxigenada de Tomoko.

-están locas! Yo nunca lo busque! En ningún momento quise postularme para eso! Especialmente cuando se que no tengo una buena relación con ustedes!

-estas diciendo que no te interesa el futuro del equipo?!-vaya, ahora resulta que la egoísta y mala del cuento soy yo.

-no quieras cambiarme la tortilla Nozomi, claro que me interesa el equipo! Pero si ustedes no me apoyan, entonces no tiene caso que…

-soy Masakasu para ti! –me interrumpió gritando-Como te atreves a llamarme por mi nombre!

-en mi país se acostumbra hablarnos por nuestros nombre!

-pero no estas en tu país!

Se me retorció el estomago al escuchar esa terrible verdad; no estaba en mi país, y me dolía mas cuando se me aclaraba de esa manera tan cínica y sin ninguna clase de sensibilidad. Aun tenía muchas cosas que aprender de un lugar como este, y varias cosas no quería cambiarlas.

-tienes razón, no lo estoy… y no sabes cuanto lamento que sea así… -dije con nostalgia y al mismo tiempo coraje, de no poder hacer nada para cambiar la tierra que estaba pisando.

-entonces por que no te regresas? Le harías un favor a todo el mundo, especialmente a nosotras, que ya estamos hartas de que seas la consentida del entrenador Oka y te andes pavoneando por todo el colegio!-las palabras venenosas de Tomoko me obligaron a apretar los dientes para no propinarle una bofetada.

-si me gané la aceptación del profesor fue por mis propios meritos! Por que reconoce mi esfuerzo! –alce un poco la voz con firmeza-Y si ustedes no están contentas con eso, una de dos: o hacen algo al respecto poniéndole mas kilos a las practicas en lugar de lavarse las manos echándole la culpa a otros, o de plano vayan acostumbrándose y asimílenlo pronto, por que van a tener que lidiar conmigo todo el semestre quieran o no!

Las deje con sus ponzoñosas rabietas y camine a grandes zancadas a la cancha para hacerme tonta, que era lo que mejor que me salía últimamente. Tenia tantas ganas de gritarles algo parecido a "Muevan sus escasos y flacos traseros y pónganse a practicar" pero sabia de sobra que me mandarían a volar lejos si siquiera mencionaba algo parecido a una orden como capitana que soy, desde hoy.

Para relajarme sin tener que dejar salir mi enfado gritando o rompiendo algo cerca, tuve que dejar pasar el trago amargo para después, y desahogarme con los remates de balones que me devolvía la pared, usando como motivación mi imaginación destructiva contra ellas.

Fue uno de los entrenamientos mas pesados que he tenido, y no me refiero a lo difícil que resulto físicamente, sino a la aversión absoluta que hubo hacia mi durante toda la hora dedicada, y no me sorprendía. Todavía no se como es que pude salir ilesa de ese mar de hienas, con todas las miradas sedientas de venganza en sus ojos. ¿No habría alguna por ahí que sintiera pena por mi? Mmm… Creo que prefiero que me odien.

No quiero ni contar como estuvo el resto de la semana. Me aplicaron la ley del hielo con tanto empeño y drama, que hasta me vino la posibilidad de que se estaban quedando mudas temporalmente, cosa que me habría beneficiado en otras circunstancias menos adversas, pero con las responsabilidad que ahora me pesaba, no podía solo ignorarlas, así que me puse dispuesta a negociar. Su desprecio me dolía mas por orgullo que por obtener alguna ganancia personal.

Y de esa forma, o peor, llego el jueves, donde por supuesto la bienvenida calurosa de mis compañeras no fue diferente a los días anteriores. Por primera vez en toda mi vida en la que he practicado el Volley Ball, no desee ir al entrenamiento, a pesar de lo mucho que me gustaba, por que sabia que, si antes era el momento del día que mas esperaba, ahora era la que mas odiaba de todas y de la que deseaba escapar sea como sea.

Al terminar las rutinas, quise acercarme a alguna de ellas, pero se les hacia fácil ignorarme. Ah esperen! Por que cuando el entrenador supervisaba, ellas eran toda atención y respeto, pero tan pronto el viejo huía, ellas volvían a su postura de desgraciadas alimañas arruinándome la existencia peor que si tuvieras una espina clavada en el pie.

Mi tortura vespertina termino mas temprano que de costumbre, así que me di a la fuga en cuanto oí la orden de terminar antes de que lanzaran y se les llenara la boca de porquerías que no estaba dispuesta a aguantar sin antes hacerles volar la cabeza.

Gracias a eso, no ponía la atención necesaria al pasillo del instituto, aventurándome en él para buscar mis cosas y salir, pero por las prisas choque con alguien al doblar una esquina, lo que ocasiono que mi mochila cayera junto con los útiles esparcidos por el piso.

-diablos! Lo siento mucho… no me fije…

-no te preocupes! Déjame ayudarte…

La voz de una chica aproximadamente de mi edad me respondió con ligereza y afecto, cosa que me resulto muy difícil de creer. Se arrodillo frente a mi para ayudarme a levantar mis pertenencias, y ahí es cuando pude identificar de quien se trataba.

La joven me sonrió con gentileza con tal naturalidad y frescura que casi me sentí contagiada. Su largo cabello lleno de rizos bien definidos se menearon hacia delante por alcanzar un libro a su lado derecho. Era una de las pocas chicas en el instituto que tenia que reconocer que era muy bonita: con unas pestañas larguísimas que casi se podían confundir con postizas, labios perfectos y cuerpo esbelto.

-gracias… -hable casi tímida.

-no hay problema, a cualquiera le sucede-nos levantamos casi al mismo tiempo. Al hacerlo, note que ella no llevaba puesto el uniforme habitual de la escuela, sino unos short negro y una blusa blanca remangada. Eso hizo que se me prendiera el foquito de mi cabeza. Pero si ella era…

-tu eres… la manager del club de Básquetbol, verdad? –sabia que lo era, solo que hasta ahora estaba un poco bloqueada por el asunto.

-esa soy yo!- confirmó con energía- soy Ayako, gusto en conocerte querida! Y tu debes ser la nueva capitana del club de Volleybol.

-sabes quien soy?-pregunte desconfiada. ¿Será que están empezando a rondar rumores sobre mi por todas partes?

-claro que si! Eres muy popular aquí, especialmente con los chicos-me guiño un ojo con complicidad-te llamas "Yulia", no es así?

mmm… mejor ni digo nada… solo afirme con la cabeza.

-felicidades por tu nombramiento de capitana! Te he visto jugar y aunque no se mucho de tu deporte, debo decirte que eres muy buena! Te merecías el puesto! Vienes de tu entrenamiento?

-si… pero… no quisiera hablar de eso ahora, si no te importa… -mencione de un modo un tanto brusco, algo que me incomodo mas estando con ella.

-por que no? Algo va mal? Tienes algún problema?

-si… ser la capitana…

-eh?

-tengo algunas broncas con mis compañeras de equipo, eso es todo-dije sin prestar atención.

-¿Cómo que broncas? –dijo Ayako sin entender del todo la palabra.

-solo tengo algunas "diferencias" con mi grupo, nada interesante, todo el mundo tiene ciertos roces con las personas, no? Así que no es algo que sea del otro mundo, al menos no para mi, je je je. –me siento un poco tocada.

-no te llevas bien con tu equipo?-ahora si declaro directo al grano.

-pues… eh… no me llevo ni bien ni mal, sabes? Veras… como me puedo llevar bien o mal con un equipo que ni siquiera me habla y me detesta! Así que básicamente ni siquiera tenemos una relación, a menos que consideres relación el que nos estemos aventando "piedritas" cada que se puede.

Que mas daba!, no me quedo otro remedio que contarle a grandes rasgos mi situación lamentable, y ni si quiera sé por que lo hice. Tal ves por que ella fue la primera mujer que se acerco a mi en ese edificio escolar sin darme una cara de malas pulgas, además de que me pareció muy simpática y confiable.

-ya veo, por lo que me dices esas chicas realmente te hacen el feo. Que infantiles!-se llevo las manos a la cintura mientras negaba con la cabeza. Compartí su punto.

-y lo que me tiene de nervios es que se lavan las manos diciéndome que no me interesa el equipo! son unas malditas brujas!

-y es cierto?

-que?

-es verdad que no te interesa el quipo?-por primera ves en la conversación se la note seria hacia mi.

-por supuesto que es mentira! Me preocupa el equipo! los enfrentamientos locales vienen en camino y lo que menos quiero es que perdamos solo por que tonterías! Pero no puedo hacer nada para que ellas puedan tragarme! Además nunca me a tocado ser capitana de un equipo y no tengo la menor idea de cómo se hace o que es lo que debo hacer!

-sugiero que te ganes su respeto de alguna manera. Así no tendrás problemas y harán caso a lo que te digan.

-¿y como se supone que hago eso Ayako!

Me quede pensándolo por un momento. En realidad no tenia idea si quiera si tenia vocación para líder o capitana o algo que se le parezca. Nunca me he preocupado por saber esas cosas, en especial cuando tengo un miedo terrible a la multitud y pánico escénico. Se lo que piensan… que me contradigo; me dirán: "¿entonces no te da miedo jugar un partido frente a todo un estadio lleno de gente?" pues no…

He jugado este deporte desde la primaria, y aunque al principio sentía mi cuerpo como gelatina al pensar en que tenía que jugar con tanta gente alrededor, eso se fue pasando y me fui acostumbrando. Además, es un deporte de equipo, donde no solamente estoy yo en la cancha, sino todas mis demás compañeras. Así que, si hacia el ridículo, no lo haría sola.

-tengo una idea!-grito de repente, causando que me asustara de la pura impresión-por que no vienes conmigo a los entrenamientos del club de Básquet?

-que? Y eso de que me serviría?

-seria bueno que te dieras una idea de cómo debe comportarse un capitán, no crees? Te ayudaría a saber como comportarte con ellas, se que no es fácil, pero pienso que podría ayudarte. De ese modo podrás ganarte poco a poco su confianza y demostrarles que puedes ser una buena líder para ellas.

-quieres que vaya a ver los entrenamientos de básquetbol?!-musite sin creérmelo todavía-Espera un momento! Que no es Ryota Miyagui el nuevo capitán del equipo?!

-exacto!

-y crees que eso será suficiente?-yo lo veía como si tuviera que estar como vil chismosa en los entrenamientos para "aprender" de esos chicos, que en pocas ocasiones había visto, y que solo me llevaba con uno. La manager se encogió de hombros.

-por ahora estará bien, ya después veremos que podemos hacer, de acuerdo?

La mire sospechosamente y sin saber a donde me llevaría esto. Supongo que podría servirme el verlos jugar un poco. El club de básquet de Shohoku es considerado como uno de los mejores equipos en toda la región, llegando el año pasado hasta los nacionales, dejando de lado la fama de ser solo un equipo mediocre y de un solo hombre. Aunque aun no veía como es que podría salvarme de las perras que tengo como equipo, en especial cuando ambos deportes en cierto modo eran bastante diferentes, bueno pero seguían siendo deportes después de todo. Se supone que la actitud como líder es lo que yo necesitaba, y eso es lo que me enseñarían.

-vamonos entonces, que se nos hace tarde!- me tomo de la mano deprisa.

-ahora?- la mire sorprendida, deteniéndola en su andar por el pasillo y en las ganas que tenia de arrastrarme hasta el gimnasio.

-pues claro! Tengo que verme con el equipo y de una ves aprovecharemos para tu primera sesión-parecía tan contenta con la idea que me asusto.

La seguí por detrás, alejándonos del pasillo de los salones de segundo de preparatoria para desviarnos en dirección al gimnasio, según ella, a mi primera sesión de lo que seria como llegar a ser una buena capitana.

Heme aquí, escuchando los botes firmes del balón anaranjado y el sonido producido por los tenis al correr por la duela, acompañados por los ruidos y gritos de la adrenalina del juego, producidos por los chicos orgullo de la institución y miembros del club de baloncesto, desde una de las esquinas de la gran sala. Solo los veía correr de un lado a otro botando la pelota, todavía pensando en que demonios estaba haciendo ahí parada.

Ayako se mantenía a mi lado, dando instrucciones a todo pulmón y lanzando de vez en vez alguna reprimenda. Su silbato lo hacia sonar cada vez que cometían alguna falta o pasaba algo que solo ella sabia por que.

No era que me desagradaba este deporte, pero tampoco era que lo estuviera viendo todo el tiempo; sabía lo primordial. Solo conozco algunos cuantos nombres de veteranos: Kart Malone, Larry Bird, Michael Jordan, Ben Wallace, Michael Jordan, Magic Jonson, Michael Jordan… ya dije Michael Jordan?

De acuerdo! Tampoco es que sea una experta en el concepto de esto, pero al menos se sabe un poco de lo que se podía llamar cultura general.

Regresando a mi "enseñanza de mejor cabecilla de mi club", continué de nuevo mi atención a los chicos basquetbolista que practicaban ante mi. Al principio me aburrí enormemente, por que no le veía ningún caso ni razón de ser el que yo estuviera ahí parada, pero cuando terminaron de calentar y comenzó lo que yo suponía lo mas divertido del asunto, la cosa cambio.

Ryota dividió al equipo en dos grupos; uno de novatos recién egresados al club y el segundo de los mas experimentados que comprendían a los de segundo y tercer año. Para que el grupo de los de primero no estuviera tan desnivelado, Ryota se unió a ellos. Desde ese momento mi curiosidad aumento por saber como iba acabar el encuentro.

El partido hasta ahora era bastante entretenido, mejor de lo que habría esperado en realidad, y la parte que dominada eran los mayores, por obvias razones, pero los de primero le sabían como darles batalla, teniendo al capitán de su lado. Cada pase y cada instrucción de Ryota era muy precisa y parecía saber que hacer en cada momento, como manejar a sus jugadores que ya conocía muy bien la manera de jugar y moverse, lo que les generaba una buena ventaja.

Ahora apreciaba muy bien por que el ex capitán de Shohoku lo había elegido a él como su sucesor, era realmente muy buen capitán y jugador. Al ser posición de base podía crear y dirigir muchas jugadas, a pesar de que su estatura era mas baja que la mayoría de los del equipo, pero hasta a eso le sacaba provecho; era muy rápido.

De vez en cuando Ayako y yo compartíamos comentarios mientras el juego transcurría con el marcador a favor de los mas experimentados por una diferencia de 6 puntos, distinguí entre ellos a un chico con el cabello rapado teñido de un rojo bastante llamativo y no pude evitar sonreír. Por fin se le había hecho a Hanamichi Sakuragi jugar todo el partido, aunque tuviera que compartirlo con su contrario.

Parecía altamente concentrado en lo que hacia, y mas le valía que así fuera, ya que desde que lo conozco, no ha logrado sacar de su personalidad esos aires de superioridad y presunción que conseguían poner de mal humor a cualquiera. Se autonombro "genio" cosa que en ocasiones puede llegar a dudarse y en otras tantas apoyarlo, por que eso si, de que tiene talento el chamaco lo tiene, pero esa misma actitud de creérselo demasiado lo hacen perder los estribos y caer en la seguridad extrema, y por consecuencia, actuar con ridiculeces.

Pese a todo lo nombrado y que solo conviví con el medio semestre, me cae muy bien. Pienso que tiene algo muy diferente y dinámico que lo hace resaltar en esta tierra del sol naciente que no tiene casi nada interesante que mostrar (aparte de su cabello, claro) y me recuerda mucho a un primo que se parece a él en cuestión de carácter.

En una de esas movidas rápidas para dirigirse bajo el aro y sacar la pelota con uno de sus impresionantes rebotes, su mirada se cruzo con la mía por unos segundos. Quiero creer que al principio no me reconoció o tal ves estaba tan metido en su juego que simplemente no reaccionar, por que siguió su rutina dando un pase largo.

Al ver su exclusión hacia mi, infle un poco una de mis mejillas acompañada por una cara de fingido enfado. Bueno, no puedo culparlo si esta jugando; además, podría estar arruinándole uno de sus momento de gloria, quien sabe. Decidí esperar a que terminara el primer tiempo.

Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos mas antes de que Ayako se llevara el silbato a los labios y lo hiciera sonar, dando por terminada la primera mitad del partido.

-¡Hanamichi!-alce un poco la voz pero de manera discreta para que me pudiera escuchar y no sonar escandalosa.

El volteo a su lado izquierdo en busca de la voz, donde yo lo esperaba saludándolo con una sonrisa. Lo vi parpadear con su cara medio confundida, la que no duro mucho, pues después fue reemplazada por otra de sorpresa y reconocimiento. Trotando, se separo de su grupo para llegar hasta mí.

-¡Yuli-chan? Eres tu? Que haces aquí?!

-oye! Que manera de saludar es esa!-proteste aparentando que estaba ofendida-he estado tratando de llamar tu atención todo el condenado partido!

-de verdad? Jejeje lo lamento-se llevo la mano atrás de su nuca avergonzado.

-estas jugando muy bien Hanamichi! Has mejorado mucho!

-pues claro! Que otra cosa se puede esperar de este genio!-dio una sonora carcajada. Yo solo gire los ojos divertida. Nunca cambiara!

-apoco se conocen?-la voz de Ayako sonó a mi derecha.

-ah si! Sé de su existencia desde el año pasado, en realidad me salvo de una mordida segura de un perro, si no fuera por él, ahora mismo estaría con una pierna amputada.

-je je je eso fue muy divertido, aun recuerdo que corrías como loca siendo perseguida por ese enorme perro!

-que gracioso, Hanamichi! Para mi no lo fue, estaba muerta de miedo!

-por un perro Chihuahueño?!-me puse muy roja.

Bueno, en realidad eso era cierto, ese tipo de perro nunca me han gustado por su aspecto mas de rata que de perro, además solo hice oír los ladridos y lo primero que hice fue salir corriendo, ni siquiera me había percatado de la clase de canino que era, hasta que Hanamichi lo intercepto y le dio una patada, llevándose al pobre animalito directo a la Patagónia.

-estupendo! Que bueno que se conocen, eso hará mas fácil las cosas! por que no le cuentas Yuli-chan!

-de que hablan?

-a… es que… bueno…-le digo o no le digo?

-la hicieron capitana del club de Volleyball! –solto Ayako.

-de verdad?! Genial! Sabia que lo harías!

-así que a partir de ahora la veremos mas seguido por acá. Necesita ayuda para poder controlar a sus compañeras, por eso la traje.

Hanamichi definitivamente se había perdido en la conversación. Casi podía imaginar todos los signos de interrogación ondeando encima de su cabeza.

-y eso de que le va a servir?

-verdad! Eso digo yo!-trate de sacar delantera.

-vamos! No me vas a decir que no te parece interesante el partido?

No le respondí nada, pero creo que mi silencio fue revelador. Además, no podía pasar la oportunidad de darme un taco de ojo con los chicos mas atléticos de la preparatoria! Por dios que soy humana!

-Oe! Hanamichi! Que estas haciendo ahí?! Apúrate y ven a la duela!

El grito de Ryota era bastante amenazador y lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. Ayako le hecho un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera para cerciorarse de que el segundo tiempo estaba apunto de empezar.

-vamos Hanamichi Sakuragi! El segundo tiempo va ha empezar y ya los alcanzaron!-la chica lo volteo noventa grados y lo empujo por la espalda para meterlo a la cancha. Él era tan alto que las manos de Ayako no pasaron de por lo menos unos diez centímetros por debajo de su omoplato.

Estaba apunto de seguir gritándole ánimos y ya estaba lista con cada mano en la comisura de mi boca, cuando alguien mas se me adelanto.

-haz tu mejor esfuerzo Sakuragi!

Me volteé en dirección de donde provenía la voz y vi a una chica que se encontraba en una de las puertas del gimnasio. Bonita de ojos azules y pelo castaño un poco mas claro que el mío; Haruko Akagi, la hermana menor del que antes fuera el capitán del equipo de basket.

Tan pronto Hanamichi la escucho, su cara se torno roja y la saludo de forma torpe, lo que me hizo reír. Aun sigue enamorado de ella, y era increíble como es que Haruko no se daba cuenta de lo loco que lo traía y de la sonrisa de tonto enamorado que ponía con solo verla. ¿Será que de verdad no se entera o es muy despistada?

El segundo tiempo empezó, y la emoción que creía perdida en el primer tiempo, se intensifico el doble. Cada vez que el equipo de los avanzados agregaba puntos, el de los principiantes se las arreglaba para alcanzarlos, con la ayuda casi siempre del capitán, por supuesto. Y tanto a Hanamichi como a los demás miembros de su equipo, eso los tenía en completa frustración, en especial por una resiente clavada de su adversario personal.

Las admiradoras de Rukawa empezaron a gritar como histéricas al ver a su héroe realizar semejante punto a favor y eso para él, era tan interesante como ver una mosca pasar. Es increíble como hay mujeres sin cerebro que nos hacen perder reputación a nosotras las inteligentes!

-siempre son tan patéticas?-lo siento, no pude resistirlo.

-quienes? Las admiradoras de Rukawa? Si, siempre. No te preocupes, después de oírlas tanto te acabas acostumbrando-Ayako sabia a quienes me refería sin necesidad de voltear a verlas.

-no puedo creerlo, espero enterarme algún día de que es lo que esta escuela le ve a ese iceberg andante!

-bueno, hay que admitir que tiene su atractivo…-me respondió la joven de cabello chino sin mucha atención-sabes? Eres la primera chica que conozco que no se siente atraída por Rukawa.

-y no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de eso!

Regrese mi atención al juego, y precisamente el que tenia el balón en ese momento era él. Esquivo al sujeto que lo marcaba con una gran facilidad y corrió directo al aro; su movimiento de piernas era impecable. Hanamichi y Hisashi Mitsui lo seguían de cerca. Este primero le exigía un pase, a lo que este parecía ignorarle.

Las jugadas combinadas no daban el resultado esperado, y eso se veía, a menos que fueran hechas por los dos integrantes del equipo que preferirían quemarse en la hoguera antes que apoyarse mutuamente. Solo ellos podrían hacer la diferencia en el juego, eso me comunico Ayako a mi lado, y yo opinaba lo mismo.

Comenzaba a desesperarme por la falta de cooperación, faltaba poco para que acabara el encuentro y la cosa iba para largo, así que junto con Ayako, los gritos de ánimo y regaños se mezclaban para crear conciencia en ellos.

En uno de esos arranques, Hanamichi pudo quitar el balón de un manotazo a su contrincante, que resulto mas sorprendente el hecho de que no fuera falta. La pelota reboto poco a poco amenazando con salir fuera de la cancha, a un lugar donde no había nadie en su camino para recibirla, al menos no del equipo. Por que yo sí que estaba en el camino de la mugre bola.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo a Sakuragi o incluso que yo misma pudiera pedirle a mis piernas que se movieran para que el balón no fuera a estrellarse contra mi, el ruido de unos pasos a gran velocidad corrían tras ella, y desde luego, también hacia donde yo estaba parada.

Lo último que pude vislumbrar antes de caer boca abajo al piso sintiendo un enorme peso encima de mí, fue a Kaede Rukawa lanzarse con un brazo estirado por la esfera anaranjado en el aire y dar un fuerte jalón al brazo con todo y pelota para devolverla al juego antes de que cayera fuera.

Y después de eso…

Salí disparada junto con él a darle un beso a la hermosa duela que se presenciaba ante mi caída, y con el aludido prácticamente sentado en mi espalda. Pueden imaginar algo mas cómodo?! Estoy segura que para las admiradoras de Rukawa, todo un sueño hecho realidad, pero para alguien como yo… no!

-Oe! Que demonios te pasa?! Que crees que soy tu silla particular?!

Trate de incorporarme pero mi oposición de resistencia era indudablemente inútil. ¿Cómo diablos quieren que me levante con un tipo que me dobla en peso y músculos sobre mi?!

-déjame decirte que presente mi examen para recargadera pero reprobé, quieres levantarte ya?!

El muchacho se levanto con la mayor tranquilidad que hubiera visto en una persona, y pude sentir el alivio que era el no tener que soportar su peso.

-estas bien Rukawa-kun?-escuche que decía una chica que no pude identificar. ¿Qué si él estaba bien¿¡y yo qué¡Pude haber sufrido una fractura o algo!

-Yulia, estas bien?!- me pregunto Ayako con inquietud mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Al menos alguien se preocupaba por mí.

Ni siquiera se digno a mirarme para saber si estaba bien. Algunas chicas se le acercaron preocupadas, y él simplemente se las quito de encima regresando al terreno de juego. Este chico parecía no afectarle nada!

-oye espera Rukawa! No seas grosero, no tienes nada que decirme?!-yo esperaba por lo menos una disculpa de su parte.

Él se detuvo a mitad de ruta y volteo un poco la cabeza para mirarme por el rabillo del ojo, sin expresión habitual de siempre. No pasaron ni 3 segundos y de nuevo retomo su camino sin decirme una sola palabra.

-¡Yuli-chan¿Te encuentras bien?-desde su área de juego Hanamichi soltó su preocupación. Yo solo le di una sonrisa leve para indicarle que había problema.

¡Bueno, y este que se cree¡Piensa que se puede ir así nada mas sin siquiera ofrecerme una disculpa por lo que me hizo¡¿Ignorarme como si fuera yo una de sus estúpidas admiradoras?! Esto no podía, no debía quedarse así! Alguien tenía que enseñarle a ese grandulon buenos modales, y eso era lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

me ha salido un poco largo verdad???

el siguiente se dividio en dos por estar igual o mas largo jeje

espero reviews!! son bienvenidos!!

ya lo saben... minimo 10 reviews para continuar...


	3. Capitulo 2 Karma I

**Buen, recuerdan que les dije que queria minimo 10 reviwes para el PRIMER capitulo?? pos como ya me han regañado muchos por ahi jejeje he decidido que como sea!! olviden lo que dije!! no necesito cierta cantidad de reviews para hacer mi historia!! asi que me vale!! jejeje los que les guste lo leeran y los ke no... por no... por que es NO yaoi... **

**Asi que... como ya llegue a los 10 jejeje ya tengo la obligacion de poner el siguiente capitulo, ire actualizando siempre que pueda, y que la uni me lo permita jojojo una ves al mes masomenos, ya se que es mucho pero paciencia por favor!!**

**Capitulo 2.** Karma parte I.

Al final del encuentro, los experimentados salieron ganando por una discrepancia de 3 puntos, lo que debía suponer que el pleito entre los dos equipos estuvo bastante reñido, y hubiera sido de ese modo para mi, sino fuera por el imprudente del titular numero once de Shohoku, del cual estuve mas interesaba en crear formas numerosas para hacerle llenar la boca de disculpas.

Por lo que al día siguiente en la clase, lo primero que hice al llegar fue buscar su cara se fantasma moribundo para sacársela, ya que era lo mínimo que me merecía después de semejante atentado hacia mi persona. Una disculpa no era mucho pedir, o si?

-estas segura de lo que haces?-me advirtió Korina escondiéndose detrás de mi espalda con temor al ver como el sujeto había llegado.

-por supuesto! Simplemente hablare con él para que me de una disculpa, eso es todo!

-ten en cuenta que se trata de Rukawa, no creo que puedas hacerlo pronunciar por lo menos tres silabas.

-no seas ridícula! Claro que lo haré hablar, solo mírame!

Sabia que el llamar su interés no iba a ser nada fácil, por lo que opte por hablar con él antes de que cayera dormido en su mesa, incluso ni siquiera deje que acomodara su maleta.

-Oe, Rukawa!

Me posicione detrás de él con los brazos cruzados, esperando alguna clase de reacción que me pudiera dar la señal de que me estaba escuchando. Giro primero su cabeza un poco al oír su nombre y después voltearse junto con su cuerpo solo lo suficiente para mirarme bien. Sus ojos azules y fríos fueron interceptados por los míos y pude entrever su rostro soñoliento.

-oye, todavía estoy un poco adolorida por el golpe de ayer-me detuve un momento para observar su respuesta, aunque el dar a conocer su estado de animo por medio de los gestos no es algo que a él se le dé de maravilla. Decidí continuar al darme cuenta de que esperaba que dijera algo más.

-puedo ver que al menos tu no saliste lastimado, me alegro por ti, y ahora no crees que me debes una disculpa?

El chico me miro con cara extraña, la que tuve que adivinar referente tal vez a que pensara que me patinaba la azotea, o en términos más sencillos, que estaba yo zafada de la cabeza. Vaya! Lo difícil que es predecir la jeta de alguien que la mantiene sin movimiento cual mascara.

Y cuando pensé que no solo estaba mudo, sino también sordo, lo vi mover los labios.

-quien eres tu?

…

…

…

Saben que? Lo soportaba mas cuando simplemente se daba a entender con la mirada y no me enteraba de como usaba su boca. Pero ahora me quedaba clarísimo que ya quedo tan atrofiada que ni siquiera sabia usarla como se debe, por que solo le servia por momentos y era para soltar pendejadas, que la indiferencia latente que me provocaba, ahora se hallaba convertida en aversión absoluta.

¿Qué quien soy yo¡¿Qué quien soy yo dice¡Como se atreve¡Soy la maniaca deschavetada que te va a perseguir día y noche hasta que no escuche de tu voz y boca las disculpas que vine a demandar, por que estuve a punto de ser atropellada por un iceberg andante metido en un altar por unas viejas animadoras histéricas y obsesionadas que gastan las pocas neuronas que tienen en crear miles de fantasías inservibles de un tipo que solo las pelaría en el segundo exacto en que perdiera su total y único talento!

Clavándome los ojos inyectados de una frialdad estoica y de la cual no me dejaría intimidar ni aunque me sintiera en la misma Antártica, comencé a pensar en la sarta de insultos que podría dirigirle en español (ya saben, para eso de que ni siquiera se enterara de nada). Si pretendía que me olvidara del asunto tan fácilmente, ya estuvo que se topa con pared.

-¿Qué dices¡¿No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes¡Estuve cerca de ser reducida a una tortilla por tu culpa, y ahora resulta que ni siquiera sabes quien soy¡Por si no te habías percatado, soy tu compañera de clases y a la que por poco y dejas desinflada por hacerla de tu colchón¡Literalmente arriesgué mi vida para salvar la tuya!

Esta bien, puede que me haya exaltado un poquito, pero es que me era imposible poner la cholla en frío con éste. Y he de admitir que la paciencia no era una de las virtudes de ésta latina, ni mucho menos calmar el enojo que sentía recorrerme, cuando lo escuche de nuevo.

-estas loca…

Ok… ok… respiremos hondo y tomemos esto con la mayor tranquilidad y cordura posibles para lo que mi estado en estos momentos puede ser capaz de soportar. Contare hasta… 10…

1… 2...

-piérdete!

10!

¡YO SI QUE LE PARTO TODA LA MADRE!

Juro que me hubiera lanzado sobre él sino fuera por que Korina me detuvo en el preciso instante en que mi mente se perdió en las mil maneras diferentes de sacarle los sesos. Como compensación lo único que pude hacer fue lanzarle groserías en mi idioma natal.

Todo lo que él hizo después de tratarme tan vilmente como si fuera la peor de las plagas, fue volverse a su asiento y quedar dormido en la paleta de éste con la cabeza apoyada del lado contrario de donde me encontraba mientras estaba retorciéndome del coraje.

No se que era peor, su forma de demostrarme que le valía madre o el simple hecho de haberme dejado en ridículo y haber pisoteado mi orgullo. No iba a descansar hasta que ese pelele se disculpara conmigo de rodillas!

-discúlpala por favor Rukawa-kun, es que… últimamente ha estado muy irritable y… pues…-ni siquiera me percate de cuando Korina comenzó a jalarme del brazo lejos mi presa.

-que?! Claro que no! Si estoy irritable es por que ese me a puesto así!-me deshice del agarre de mi compañera y lo señale con culpabilidad. El tipo ni se inmuto.

-estas haciendo mucho escándalo. No lo tomes tan apecho, mujer!

-estas de su parte o que?

-no estoy de parte de nadie!-se puso colorada, lo que no me quedaba dudas de que estaba mintiendo-estoy tratando de que no hagas una locura.

-lo que sucede es que no quieres que lastime a tu biscochito, no es cierto?-le aclare con burla, lo que logro que se pusiera mas colorada.

-pu-pues… claro qu-que… no es eso! Además, sabes que no fue su culpa, fue un accidente!

-no me interesa! Eso no le da derecho a portarse tan salsa conmigo! Y si tengo que amarrarme los calzones para que ese estúpido se disculpe, me los amarro mas fuerte!-me cruce de brazos dando por finalizada la discusión.

-que… que?

-olvídalo… -susurre con hastío. Tengo que aprender a no dejarme llevar tanto por mis emociones. Eso me causa muchos problemas-mejor vamonos, si sigo viendo la cara de ese sujeto juro que estallare.

-mas?!

La mire como quien ha escuchado un mal chiste. Si ya lo se! Tengo un grave problema de estrés, pero créanme que si estuvieran en mi lugar, me comprenderían.

Por lo que habrán de imaginarse lo alterada que me mantuve casi todo el día e incluso en los entrenamientos de mi club, por lo que fui a soltar mi cólera con en balón de nuevo, dando remates tan fuertes como si quisiera que mi brazo se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-otro mal día, Hanade?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para no dejarme llevar por la pregunta maléfica de mi compañera de equipo mas detestable; Tomoko. No caigas en su juego, me dije.

-te interesa? Por que nunca pensé que alguien como tu pudiera sentir algo por las demás personas. Apoco te importan mis problemas? Ay eres tan linda!-junte las palmas de manera cursi.

-no te confundas tonta, quien va a querer saber de la vida tan miserable de una extranjera como tu-me la devolvió con toda la mala intención.

Muy frecuentemente me decían "extranjera" o se asociaban conmigo de esa manera que me parecía discriminatoria. Era casi la forma burlona de dirigirse a mi, en lugar de nombrarme con un apodo u otra clase de insulto refiriéndose a la distinción mas visible que tenían. Y eso me colmaba la paciencia.

-entonces, para que preguntas? Mejor déjame tranquila, o acaso quieres ver que chisme me puedes sacar?

La rubia de plástico se limito a observarme con malevolencia infinita, paso seguido giro sobre sus talones y salio huyendo de ahí, junto a sus esclavas que ella se atrevía a llamar amigas.

Lo que buscaban era información qué utilizar en mi contra y eso lo sabia. Son las típicas zorras que tienen una vida tan vacía y superficial que les gusta meterse en la de los demás y se la pasan rascando en los chismes para clavar cizaña en donde pudieran. Ese era mi caso.

Debía que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante si es que no quería salir mas perjudicada por todo esto, y esperar a que no metieran su cuchara en lugares inadecuados. Estoy segura que si llegaran a enterarse esas despreciables criaturas del infierno que tenia problemillas, intentarían por todos los medios a su alcanza de saber detalles sobre el asunto, y mas cuando el hombre con R mas admirado por las femeninas de esta escuela estaba de por medio. Dios! No quiero ni pensar en que serian capaz de hacer! Esas y las locas porristas!

Bueno, pues no estaba tan lejos de averiguarlo… ya verán después por que…

Me la pase persiguiendo literalmente al engendro despreciable de Kaede Rukawa (conocido por mi como el "señor refri") para poder atraparlo en un momento de despiste emocional y le rebotara en cara lo que me había hecho, pero cada vez que me acercaba por lo menos unos cuatro metros, se daba a la fuga, lo que me ponía mas exasperada, y por consiguiente con mas rabia acumulada.

Pero a veces no obtenía tan malos resultados, poco a poco el "refrigerador" cedía a mis reclamaciones; si al principio en varias ocasiones no obtenía ninguna reacción o simplemente huía, ahora al menos escuchaba algún murmullo de fastidio o incluso un bostezo, lo que me daba a entender que ni siquiera me prestaba atención.

¿Cómo creen que me ponía eso? Peor! Llegue a un punto en que parecía una hoya expresse con un montón de irritación dentro, amenazando con estallar en cualquier instante.

Pasaron dos días desde el encuentro para que volviera a pisar la duela del gimnasio junto con Ayako, y ahí me encontraba, aguantándome las ganas de lanzarle miles de balones en la cabeza a ese imbécil que hacen llamar "súper lucky". No podían haber elegido un apodo más ridículo.

-me parece que te lo estas tomando muy personal Yulia… fue un accidente!

Mi comunicación con Ayako estaba progresando mucho. A decir verdad, demasiado bien, por que ella era de esas personas que son bastante directas y habladoras en muchas cosas, y no le importa decir lo que piensa; por eso me agradaba, pero no precisamente en este momento.

-fue más que eso Ayako, lo hizo apropósito, estoy segura- no separe mis ojos del entrenamiento de cada tarde de esos muchachos, que ahora jugaban con equipos mixtos-ni siquiera me pelo!

-bueno, creí que ya te habías percatado que Rukawa no habla mucho, no me extraña que te haya ignorado, lo hace con la mayoría de la gente-se encogió de hombros.

-pues no lo hará conmigo! Cree que puede andar por la vida desechando a las personas como si nada? Que clase de sujeto es?

-la clase de sujeto que esta demasiado preocupado por él como para que le interese lo que hay a su alrededor, lo único que tiene en la cabeza es el Baloncesto-explico la manager seria, se detuvo un segundo para resoplar-es un chico imprudente y despistado, no le gusta mezclarse con los otros para evitar problemas innecesarios que no le conciernen y que puedan desviarlo de su objetivo, y él tampoco se ve envuelto en asuntos ajenos a los suyos.

-querrás decir, que no le gusta relacionarse con la gente, no?

-hai… desde secundaria es así, y no sabes la lastima que me da; en mi opinión podría llegar a ser un muchacho agradable si se le sabe tratar.

-bromeas?! Tu misma lo dijiste, es un antisocial empedernido. ¿Cómo puedes convivir con esa clase de chico?

-de la misma forma en la que tu puedes hacerlo con esas chicas de tu club de volley ball… -me quede de piedra, observando como ella formaba una sonrisita en su rostro angelical. Esa si fue una buena respuesta que no supe contestar.

-eso es… diferente… -dije finalmente sin mucho argumento.

-por que?

-ellas me desprecian, y… Rukawa a ti no… bueno, al menos eso es lo que he notado…

-eso es por que no me gusta-musito con calma-yo no ando detrás de él todo el tiempo esperando alguna miradita suya o gritando cada vez que toca el balón. Fuimos juntos a la misma secundaria, es un año menor que yo desde luego, pero nunca he tenido problemas con él ni él conmigo, jamás le he dado señales de que me interese más que como compañero, eso hace una gran diferencia.

-mmm…

No quise contestarle nada. Hasta cierto punto su lógica tenia sentido. Tal ves él estaba tan cansado de llamar la atención, que escapaba a cualquier signo de sugestión excedente. Puedo llegar a entender entonces por que no hace caso de las seguidoras locas, pero eso no le da derecho a tratarme como lo hizo! Como si yo tuviera alguna clase de interés por él!

-hey ustedes! Que pasa con esa defensa! Suban mas!

Ayako seguía dando instrucciones y sacando las debilidades de los jóvenes, lo que también ayudaba el capitán.

-se han adaptado muy bien lo nuevos integrantes, o tu como lo vez?

-si, esperemos que este año se queden mas en el equipo después de haber ganado un prestigio, todo esperanzas en eso. Mañana nos enfrentaremos en un partido de práctica contra Takezato.

-en ese caso no veo por que tengan que preocuparse tanto, ese equipo no es muy bueno- dije con sorna, recordando algunos rumores que circularon ese año sobre los equipos.

-de todas formas no hay que confiarnos, quedó como uno de los mejores ocho del torneo del año pasado.

-a que horas será el partido?

-a las 10 de la mañana, aquí mismo, por que?-pregunto Ayako mostrando picardía-vas a venir?

-puede ser… -por supuesto que si! Ya dije que no descansare hasta que ese bastardo infeliz no me pida disculpas casi casi de rodillas y me suplique clemencia! Que mejor lugar para ejercer presión que en pleno partido. Ni siquiera lo dejare respirar, y mucho menos tocar la mísera pelotita.

En ese partido lo haría hablar aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!


	4. Karma II

**hola a todo!!**

**perdonen la tardanza jeje peroi me temo que he estado muy ocuopada estos dias, ya casi termino este semestre de la uni y estoy muy atareada con los proyectos finales y todo eso, asi ke les tendre ke pedir mas paciencia por favor!!**

**lamento tambien lo corto del capitulo anterior, pero es ke originalmente iba a hacer un solo cap, pero cuando lo termine estaba muy largo!! asi ke obte por dividirlo en dos partes, ademas eso me serviria para darme mas tiempo a terminar los capitulos, cosa que no hice gomen!!!**

**bueno, pos aca les dejo el siguiente... disfrutenlo y sigan enviando reviews!!**

**Capitulo 3.** Karma parte II.

Las cenas que yo preparo generalmente son sazonadas con un condimento muy fuerte que rara vez puedo llegar a ver en un lugar como Japón, y si lo hay, es exageradamente caro. Por lo que trato de suplantarlo con algún otro, pero por supuesto que el resultado no es el mismo, y eso a mi padre le pone de los nervios, por que una de las cosas que extraña, aparte de mi familia, es la comida de mi país; la que hace mi madre.

Esa es la razón por la que le pido a mi padre que trate de conseguir todas las especias que pueda cuando vaya a visitar a mamá si es que quiere tener una comida lo mas parecida a la que ella o mi abuela preparan (claro que al paso que voy, nunca podré superarlas en el campo de la cocina), como son el comino, el orégano, el romero, el adobo y por supuesto, el que no puede faltar en mi mesa, el picante. La misma situación esta sujeta a las frutas, en especial las de clima tropical, como lo son el plátano, el mango, la piña, la papaya y el melón, que aquí para adquirirlos te cuesta un ojo de la cara, o de plano ni siquiera las conocen.

Esta noche era una de esas pocas en las que mi padre me avisaba por teléfono que llegaría a cenar a la casa, y eso significaba provisiones extras para mí. Comencé a preparar la cena con una mayor porción que la acostumbrada, aunque debo aclarar que no es tanto por mi padre sino por mi, que cómo cual cerda. No es una de mis metas dejar de comer para parecerme a esos palos de escoba que las toman como modelos bulímicas. ¡Si comer es una de las cosas más deleitantes de este mundo!

Utilizando como pretexto el cocinar, acompañado de música en español a todo volumen para alivianar mis penas y frustraciones por un rato, me dedique a trabajar en la cocina mientras bailaba y cantaba al ritmo de las melodías. Pasé de las típicas melodramáticas, prefiriendo las alegres y llenas de vida. ¡Gracias a Dios que tengo la música latina que me saca por unos momentos de los problemas que me agobian!

Supongo que esta es una de las grandes ventajas que hay cuando uno vive solo, o prácticamente solo, como es mi caso. Tienes la libertad de hacer y deshacer las veces que quieras y nadie te dice nada, claro que eso lo compensa otras responsabilidades como tener que limpiar, lavar, planchar y preparar la comida por tus propios medios. Pero para eso ya estoy bien preparada, sin olvidar la música de fondo como motivación y para hacer más ameno el trabajo de chacha.

A las ocho con treinta minutos, me dispongo a terminar de poner la mesa para seis personas con todo y cubiertos, cuando oigo unas llaves sonar por fuera de la puerta principal de mi casa de dos pisos, mensaje que me indicaba que mi padre había llegado. En seguida bajé el volumen de la estereo de la sala para que no se quejara del escándalo.

-tadaima…

Y su silueta alta apareció en la entrada del vestíbulo con un traje impecable negro y corbata azul celeste.

-okaerinasai, Papá…

-veo que sigues escuchando esa música tan...original- declaro un tanto roñoso-me sorprende que esta vez me hayas escuchado llegar.

-anticipe tu llegada, eso es todo… -me puse un tanto abochornada por el comentario. La verdad es que me perdía escuchando y bailando.

-nos vas a meter en problemas con los vecinos si sigues oyendo eso a tanto volumen…-se quito el saco para dejarlo colgado.

-Oh vamos papá! No he escuchado quejas de los vecinos, no veo por que a ti te ha de molestar.

-solo no quiero inconvenientes Julia, esta bien?

-esta bien… -me cruce de brazos mortificada.

-mira… -sonrió un poco y levantó su mano derecha donde colgaba una bolsa de plástico llena de algo que me era desconocido, aun-te traje esto.

La sujete con ambas manos ya que estaba pesadito, me asome en el interior para saber el contenido y por poco lloro de la emoción, pero en su lugar grite.

-¡jícama!

-sabia que te alegraría- mi padre amplio mas su sonrisa- desde hace rato me las pediste, no? Me costo trabajo pasarlas, así que disfrútalas.

-por supuesto! Ahora mismo las preparé para la cena!-corrí directo a la cocina. Saque uno de los tubérculos de la bolsa y lo coloque encima de una tabla para pelarla y cortarla en trozos largos y gruesos. Mientras lo hacia, escuchaba hablar a mi padre desde el comedor donde seguro ya había tomado asiento.

-también traje mango y aguacate, me los dieron tu abuela y tu tía.

-¡es genial!-esto lo dije en español, cosa que mi padre no tubo la dificultad de entender. Termine de preparar la jícama y la puse en un tazón hondo para luego servirlas en la mesa-donde están?

-las deje en el coche.

-iré a buscarla!-salí corriendo a la puerta para bajar del auto los suministros, pero mi padre me detuvo a mitad de camino.

-déjalo Julia, están en una caja y esta muy pesado para ti, mañana antes de irme te lo dejare en la cocina-me dijo de manera amable-ahora ven a comer.

Yo afirma con la cabeza y tome asiento a su lado. Todavía no tenia suficiente confianza con él como para entablar una conversación acerca de mis problemas en la preparatoria o incluso de mi vida, pensaba que algo así no seria algo que le importara demasiado, por el tipo de trabajo que tenia.

Era un hombre tranquilo pero algo estricto pese a que muchas veces me salía con la mía. De complexión delgada, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, siempre vestía de saco y rara veces me tocaba verlo con ropa casual. No era malo conmigo, solo que como todo, había varias cosillas que no le gustaban de mi persona, como lo expresiva que puedo llegar a ser.

Bueno, en ese casi tendrá que acostumbrarse si es que quiere que continué viviendo con él por mas tiempo. Aunque a veces siento que lo que esta pasando en esta casa es mas bien como una competencia de ver quien aguanta mas al otro. Somos bastante diferentes, por no decir completamente opuestos. Espero enterarme algún día de que es lo que mamá le vio.

No crean que siempre me quejo, no para nada. También tiene detalles lindos conmigo, como que a pesar de que siempre esta algo distante por los viajes, esta al pendiente de mi, de que no me haga falta nada y que me sienta en casa, aunque esté a miles de kilómetros de distancia de aquí. Creo que nunca me acabare acostumbrando el cien por ciento a este país como a él le gustaría.

-cada vez estas cocinando mejor, te felicito… -me informo a la vez que comía de su plato.

-gracias papá, pero no creo que se compare con la que hace mi abuela.

-los extrañas? –la pregunta fue hecha muy sutilmente pero me sorprendió que a él le interesara saberlo.

-a veces… -mentí, en realidad extraño a mi familia todo el tiempo-pero me alivia saber que me tienes noticias de ellos y que están bien.

Mi padre solo afirmo con la cabeza, pero no sin antes mirarme con duda y pude notar que mi respuesta no le fue suficiente. Yo ya no quise adentrarme más al tema o acabaría llorando. Otra cena mas transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, a excepción de que la comida no fue hecha solo para una persona o para mi y mi querida música de la que me siento parte.

Para el día del partido me había levantado tarde, para variar, y el motivo fue el haberme quedado hasta tarde viendo películas y comiendo la deliciosa fruta con chile, limón y sal como botana para hacer ameno el asunto. Así que era de esperarse que me hubiera levantado a veinte minutos pasadas de las diez de la mañana. Diablos! Ya pasó que llego tarde al dichoso partidito y ya no vi la primera mitad!

Salí corriendo cual correcaminos al lugar del encuentro tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían y ahí me di cuenta que los entrenamientos servían no solo para el volley, sino para dar una buena carrera, que desde luego no aproveche bien por que a los cinco minutos se me salía el alma por la boca.

La meta por fin estaba frente a mí, mientras yo trataba de recuperarme del cansancio recibido. Me dirigí al gimnasio a paso presuroso, donde se suponía estaban jugando el partido ya seguramente avanzado. Mas les valía que estuvieran ganando por que de no ser así, mi ira les caería encima, y ya saben a quien le caería toda.

Al llegar, me tope con un gimnasio casi al reventar de lleno, y a decir verdad nunca me había tocado con tanta gente, especialmente de nuestra escuela, lo que me hizo sentir un poco cohibida y el sonido del escándalo vino a mis oídos como cataratas. Al parecer, estaban a mitad de tiempo.

Lo primero que hice después de despabilarme del asombro, fue buscar a Ayako, la que encontré junto al equipo escuchando lo que serian supongo algunas indicaciones. Alcanzo a mirarme y levanto un brazo para indicarme donde estaba. Corrí a su lado, y al hacerlo, tuve que pasar por las viejas güilas del club de fans de Rukawa, que me vieron con saña y comenzaron a murmuras entre ellas. Yo no les preste la mínima atención.

-pensé que ya no ibas a venir!-me dijo al llegar junto a ella. Nos separamos un poco del equipo para estar mas cómodas.

-y perdérmelo?! Claro que no! Recuerda que todavía tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar con ese iceberg!-señale con la cabeza al sujeto de pelo negro que yacía sentado en una de las bancas tomando agua y bañado en sudor.

-Yulia-chan, déjalo ya! No conseguirás ni una palabra de él, yo se lo que te digo, a estas alturas ni se ha de acordar del asunto-protesto la chica de pelo rizado para convencerme que dejara las cosas por la paz. Lo que no logro.

-pues yo haré que lo recuerde a golpes!

El siguiente tiempo del partido comenzó con el pitazo del árbitro, lo que me hizo voltear a ver el marcador y darme cuenta de que Shohoku lo ganaba 45 a 33. Vaya, al menos no estaban dando un mal espectáculo, seria el colmo cuando hay tanta gente viéndolos perder contra el visitante.

Hamanichi me descubrió en pleno movimiento del equipo de entrar a la cancha y al verme, mostró el dedo pulgar levantado a la vez que me enseñaba una de sus sonrisas de triunfo. No pude evitar devolverle el gesto muriéndome de risa, pero esta se desvaneció al observar a Rukawa pasando detrás de él y murmurar.

-deja de perder el tiempo, Doaho.

-¡¿Qué has dicho zorro?!

La nota me dio tal dolor que sentí erizarme de pura rabia. Se me revolvían las tripas el solo escuchar su voz. ¡¿Era siempre tan irritante y mamón?!

-Oe Rukawa¡¿Quien te crees que eres eh?!-grite con molestia. Él volteo a verme, pienso yo mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa-recuerda que todavía me debes una disculpa!

Lo señale culpablemente para que supiera que me estaba refiriendo a él. Capaz que pasaba de mí persona como siempre, y no me equivoque.

-Oye¿Me estas escuchando, idiota¡Deja de ignorarme¡Quiero mis disculpas ahora mismo!

-no molestes!

-¿QUÉ?

Lo que esperaba de él, era más importante el partido que los demás. Me pregunto si alguna vez ha tenido cerebro para alguna otra cosa. Su insolencia no me ocasiono sino hacerme aparecer venas en la sien y apretar los puños con fuerza. ¡Ahora si se haría la de Troya!

Completamente sacada de mis cabales, salí de la vía para ocupar lugar cerca de Ayako, a lo que ella suspiro con resignación.

-eres muy necia-por la forma en que me lo dijo, no supe si se refería a un halago o ha un reproche. Preferí la primera opción como comprenderán.

-vaya que lo es!

Alguien mas se unió a nosotras y pude escucharla a mis espaldas. Me voltee para verificar la voz.

-Korina! Que haces aquí?!

-vine a apoyar a Ruwaka-kun por supuesto!-dijo casi con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-claro, debí imaginarlo. Como pude pasar por alto que vendrías a echarle porras a tu amor platónico-el bochorno hizo presa de ella al decir eso. Dios! Espero yo nunca estar en esa situación.

Acabe presentando a las dos, hasta ese momento, desconocidas chicas que me acompañaban.

Eche un vistazo a la cancha donde ya se percibían signos de ganar desde el principio. Se dedicaban a encestar la mayor parte, ya que el contrario no tenía muchas llegadas ni siquiera a mitad de la cancha, que estaba dominada por Ryota y Mitsui, mientras que los delanteros no dejaban de robar balones y situarse debajo de la canasta. Entre ellos, obviamente se encontraba el iceberg andante y Hanamichi. Seguía preocupándome que esos dos no pudieran actuar como profesionales en la cancha, y prueba de ello eran las constantes protestas y gruñidos de los dos en pleno partido.

-¡Hanamichi Sakuragi concéntrate en el juego!- no me sorprendía que Ayako no dejara de golpear al pelirrojo con su abanico. Si el tipo era un cabeza dura!

-¡Rukawa que demonios crees que haces¡Solo dedícate a encestar, que es lo único que sabes hacer!

-¡vamos Rukawa-kun!-ese grito fue de niña tonta a comparación del de Ayako y el mío.

-¡no te quedes ahí parado y ve por ese maldito balón!

-¡Vamos muchachos¡No se confíen!

-¡tu puedes Hanamichi!

-¡Rukawa-kun, eres el mejor!

-¡Oye Rukawa, pedazo de idiota, por que no le das el balón a tus compañeros¡Eres un individualista¡Y haber cuando piensas disculparte!

-¡oye!

Estaba tan concentrada en los gritos que no note cuando las busconas del club de admiradoras del tipo al que le aplicaba mis agrias frases, se posicionaron frente a mí, con sus mini falditas rosas y sus pompones como adorno en cada mano. Me enderece para enfrentarlas.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunte con agresión.

-¡tu eres la chica que ha estado molestando a Rukawa-kun toda esta semana, verdad?!-las tres chamacas se mantenían con las manos en la cintura y sin quitarme los ojos de encima con embate, dispuestas a defender a su hombre de hielo, aunque él ni se enteraba.

-¿y¿Tienen algún problema con eso?-hable con carácter ceñudo y cruzando los brazos en mi pecho.

-Si¡No permitiremos que lo sigas molestando!-una de las chicas de cabello corto, aparte de otra se situaron detrás de la que parecía ser la líder de ellas, una enana que me llegaba por debajo de la nariz.

-no me digan! Y ustedes quienes son? Su niñera particular?

-¡Somos las mas fieles admiradoras de Kaede Rukawa-kun!-esto si era para matarme de risa, hasta lastima me daban.

-pues felicidades por su esfuerzo! Es admirable ver como mujeres desesperadas y patéticas como ustedes mueren por atraer la atención de un sujeto que ni siquiera las percibe, a pesar de lo facilotas y ridículas que se ven con esos trajes-lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

-¡¿Cómo dices, descarada¡Maltratas a nuestro querido Rukawa y encima nos insultas!

-¡Primero pasaras por nuestro cadáver antes de que le pongas un dedo encima a Rukawa-kun!

-¡Él se lo busco¡Ya esta bastante "grandecito" para resolver sus problemas¡Así que les sugiero que no se metan donde no las llaman y se dediquen a sus asuntos!

-¡te exigimos que lo dejes en paz¡Rukawa-kun nunca se fijaría en una chica corriente extranjera como tu!

-¡ustedes no son nadie para decirme que hacer ni mucho menos para juzgarme!

El escándalo que ocasionábamos fue tal, que varios ya ni se interesaban por el partido y en su lugar su curiosidad estaba dirigida hacia nosotras. Mientras mas discutíamos, más sentía la rabia recorrerme y hervir la sangre. Cada vez aumentaba mas la voz.

-ya basta Yulia!

Pude oír distante la voz de Ayako detrás de mi, pero la advertencia me entro por un oído y me salio por el otro.

-¡solo eres una extranjera estúpida!

-¡quien es mas estúpida¡Yo por ser extranjera o ustedes que andan obsesionadas con un chico que no les da ni la hora!

-¡es suficiente!

-¡no vuelvas a acercarte a él¡Eres una verdulera cualquiera!

En mi tierra, hay un dicho muy conocido de las mujeres cuando están enojadas: "La fiera herida muerde más fuerte" y ahora lo compruebo. Apreté los dientes tan fuerte como pude.

Levante mi mano derecha para asestarle a la susodicha esa una buena cachetada con todo e impulso incluido. Ya no me importaba en lo absoluto que media escuela me estuviera viendo, o que incluso el partido se hubiera detenido por nuestra intervención. Lo único que quería era partirle la cara a esa chica, que su rostro quedara tan deforme como una gárgola de los golpees que le daría.

Pero antes de que pudiera soltar la mano para dejarla ir contra ella, una mano mucho más grande y fuerte que la mía detuvo mi muñeca en pleno rumbo. Me gire a la izquierda, a mis espaldas estaba Hanamichi observándome fijamente con sus ojos cafés y visiblemente enfadado.

-Ha… Hana…michi…

-ya basta…

Nunca lo vi tan enojado, bueno tal vez en otras ocasiones había estado mas enojado que ahora, pero no me tocó verlo. Pude percibir en su rostro la frustración y las ganas que le estaba costando contener su disgusto. ¿Yo… estaba ocasionando esto?

Sus ojos cambiaron de posición y se fijaron en las tres chicas con las que estaba apunto de partirme la madre. Ellas se estremecieron al sentir el contacto visual.

-váyanse…

Y salieron huyendo cual diablo les persiguiera.

En el momento en que me soltó, por primera vez después de un largo rato de pelea, me di cuenta que todas las miradas se posaban en mi. Pase mi vista por todo el gimnasio y encontré dibujado el desprecio en cada rostro ahí presente, incluyendo el del equipo de Shohoku. Al cruzarme con ellos, los ojos de Rukawa me miraban intensamente con el rostro contraído, lo que me hizo tragar saliva nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿De que me perdí?

No tuve tiempo de preguntarle a Hanamichi lo que había pasado por que ya se encontraba de camino a los vestidores.

-Ayako… ¿Qué paso?-ya hasta me daba miedo preguntar.

-el partido se cancelo… -murmuro por lo bajo y agacho la cabeza.

-¿Qué?

-perdimos…

-¡¿Pero por que?!... ¡si íbamos ganando!

-por falta de disciplina…-en este instante levanto la vista para mirarme- perdimos…

Yo me quede estática…!no podía creerlo!... ¡¿En que momento!?...

Acaso… había sido por mi culpa?!

-el arbitro dio por finalizado el partido y lo perdimos por falta de orden de los integrantes aficionados de la preparatoria Shohoku… -me volvió a explicar con mas claridad, pero yo seguía sin entenderlo del todo.

-¡no puede ser, es imposible!-me lleve las mano a la boca-entonces… yo…

-¡fue tu culpa!

La acusación me llego directamente de la derecha y una muchacha de pelo negro encrespado me señalaba con el dedo. Yo me erice como si tuviera un cuchillo en lugar del dedo.

-¡por tu culpa perdimos el partido!

-¡Haruko, llévatela de aquí!-Ryota le dio instrucciones a la chica a su lado, lo que la castaña afirmo con la cabeza avergonzada y la tomo de los hombros para guiarla a la salida del gimnasio.

Poco a poco todo el lugar comenzó a vaciarse, regalándome al pasar por mi lado, un contemplamiento no muy grato de su parte acompañado de comentarios mucho menos agradables. Lo único que recuerdo que hice en ese momento fue mantener la vista fija en algún lugar del espacio.

-no te preocupes Yulia… -la voz de Ayako me medio regreso a la realidad, posando su mano en mi hombro-sabemos que no fue tu culpa, te provocaron y tu solo te defendías.

Pero yo no sentía que hubiera sido así…

Yo la mire sin saber que decirle, ni siquiera sabia como es que tenia el coraje suficiente como para devolverle la mirada, me sentía una cínica. Ella solo me sonrió con amabilidad y comprensión para después dar vuelta sobre sus talones y marcharse con los demás.

-Oye…

Me estremecí al percatarme de que la voz detrás de mi ya la había escuchado, y si antes le tenia aversión, ahora era completo temor. Me giré despacio para poder enfrentar con lo que pudiera al que sabia que era imposible retener.

-Ru… Rukawa… -estos son los momentos en mi vida que odio, por que me siento insignificante y estúpida, su mirada hacia mi era tal que podría atravesar a la mas dura roca-yo… yo no quería…

-perdón…

-eh?...-creo que estaba sudando.

-eso era lo que querías oír, no? Pues ahí lo tienes, pero más te valdría no volver a hacer un escándalo como el de ahora por una cosa tan insignificante.

El resultado de sus palabras fue tan amargo como la forma de pronunciarlas, con enojo comprimido y una dureza desmedida.

Y yo seguía completamente atónita y sin ser capaz de responder o siquiera defenderme, observando como él no dejaba de estudiarme hasta el ultimo segundo en que se volvió imitando a sus compañeros de equipo.

Y sin darme cuenta, mis ojos café claros se llenaron de lágrimas… de la vergüenza…


	5. Consolidacion

**hola a todos!!**

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo cuatro, perdonen la tardanza, quiero creer que en este momento que ya estoy de vacaciones voy a tener mas tiempo para escribir jejeje digo "quiero creer" por que ya me ha pasado que tengo mucho tiempo libre y no escribo nada! espero que esto no me pase... por eso necesito de su apoya sale?? manden muchos reviews por favor!!**

**bueno... ahora disfrutenlo... **

**Capitulo 4. **Consolidación.

¡Demonios¿¡Por que las peores cosas me tienen que pasar a mi!?

No bastaba con que mi equipo de Volley ball me viera como la peor amenaza que pudo haber pisado su instituto y no me aceptara como su capitana, ni tampoco que todas las chicas admiradoras y locas por Kaede Rukawa me proclamaran la piruja del momento por querer corromper el cuerpo y la mente de su amado, si no que ahora, todo el mundo me desprecia por un escándalo hecho en pleno partido en donde ocasionalmente yo no tuve la culpa (al menos no completamente), provocando que se perdiera el partido por falta de disciplina.

Ósea… ¡Dios, si no me quieres, dímelo de una vez!

-¿segura que estas bien?

La pregunta de Korina que se formulo por enésima vez en el día ya me mareaba. Desde que entre a la escuela y hasta ahora, que era la hora del almuerzo, había tenido que soportar toda clase de insultos y rencores a mi persona, que solo me hacían sentir cada vez más miserable. Claro que la cosa era muy diferente cuando se trataba de demostrarlo al mundo exterior, por que mi cara seguía siendo de completa indiferencia del asunto. Y no tienen idea de cuanto trabajo me costaba hacer eso.

Y no era para menos… tenían todo el derecho de despreciarme…

¡Por mi culpa se perdió el partido contra Takezato!

Debo ser la tipa mas odiaba de toda la escuela, y así me lo mostraban los ojos de cualquiera que se atravesara en mi camino, tanto hombres como mujeres.

-ya no te preocupes por eso, solo fue un partido de practica, no significa nada.

-aja… -seguía caminando a lado de ella sin mirar realmente a donde iba. Intentaba por todos los medios posibles no fijarme en las caras de odio de mis compañeros.

-además, esas chicas fueron las que te provocaron, tu solo te defendías, no tienes la culpa de nada.

No se por que, pero esas palabras, en lugar de reconfortarme tuvieron el resultado contrario. Al ver que no cambiaba mi expresión, ella desistió.

-Hanade!

Reconocí la voz de mi entrenador a mis espaldas y me giré. El hombre de cuarenta años aproximadamente me miro con severidad.

-el director deportivo quiere hablar contigo.

-para que?-pregunte con temor. Esto no podía ser nada bueno si el director de los clubes deportivos tenía algo que ver. Me puse como piedra cuando lo menciono.

-es acerca de lo que paso en el partido de Básquet ball.

¡Ahora si que tenia miedo!

Eso me basto para ir detrás de él en busca de lo que parecía ser mi pena de muerte, lo que me hizo recordar la razón por la que me mandaron llamar, y si era lo que yo estaba pensando, se me retorcía el estomago.

Ya estando frente al director sentado en un escritorio de color negro, y con canas asomándosele por las patillas, intente controlar mis nervios de alguna manera para no parecer tan asustadiza. Aunque he de aclarar que estas cosas de ocultar mis sentimientos no se me dan tan bien como mi amigo y compañero del alma, el señor iceberg.

-Yulia Hanade-san… ya me han informado de su situación, es un poco delicada- apoyo los codos en la mesa y cruzo los dedos delante de su rostro.

-si…-tartamudee en poco.

-debe saber que este tipo de pleitos en el instituto están prohibidos, en especial cuando se provocan en circunstancias que puedan afectar a terceros o que interfieran con el desempeño de los estudiantes.

Yo solo continuaba escuchando sin atreverme a articular palabra alguna, por miedo a meter mas la pata, aunque no creo que pueda meterla mas de lo que ya esta.

-me parece muy desafortunado lo que paso en el partido del Club de Básquet ball. No podemos dejar que esto se vuelva a repetir, por lo que me he visto en la penosa necesidad de castigarla.

-pero… pero yo no tuve la culpa de eso…

-sabemos que no podemos responsabilizarla completamente de este incidente, pero me temo que tendremos que limitarla en algunas cosas.

-algunas cosas?... Que cosas?...

Me quede esperando la respuesta de mi superior, pero no llego tan rápido como me hubiera gustado. El silencio en el cuarto era tal que podía oír desde la ventana medio abierta el escándalo de los estudiantes en las canchas contiguas, deseando fervientemente unirme a ellos y desaparecer de ahí.

-tendré que quitarle un porcentaje de su beca deportiva.

Me puse pálida y tan rígida como una roca.

-como dice?

-hasta que no veamos que su comportamiento mejora, no podremos regresarle la beca completa.

-pe-pero por que?! Usted sabe que yo no hice nada! Ellas fueron las que empezaron todo!

-yo también lamento mucho esto, Hanade-san, pero entienda que se hace por el bien del club, pero esto no solo lo hacemos por lo sucedido en el partido de Baloncesto, si no por que sabemos las malas relaciones en las que sus entrenamientos han tenido lugar.

-eso quiere decir que ya no seré la capitana?

-usted podrá seguir guiando al equipo, por que sé que esto puede alterar su rendimiento en el club de Volley ball femenino y por consiguiente, peligrar el pase al campeonato, que no hemos conseguido ganar desde hace mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, una luz en mi cabeza se encendió de inmediato.

-entonces me comprometo a llevar al equipo de Volley al campeonato local!-dije casi gritando. Estaba tan emocionada con la idea que alce la voz mas de lo que debería y el director me miro como si quisiera verificar que no se me había zafado un tornillo.

-estas segura? Hemos estado fuera de ese campeonato desde hace mas de 10 años y…

-por eso mismo! Les demostrare que yo puedo hacerlo!- era la única forma de limpiar mi mala reputación y además, demostrar que soy una buena jugadora. No iba a darme por vencida por unas odiosas niñas con minifaldas de can can.

-profesor, le prometo que me encargare de romper ese mala racha y demostrarles que soy una gran capitana y que puedo hacer que el equipo gane ese campeonato!

El director me vio con rigor, estudiando mi rostro con detenimiento, creo yo buscando alguna señal de duda en ella, ya que no quise mostrarla en mi voz. Estaba decidida a cumplir esa promesa para hacer callar a todo el mundo, estaba en juego mi orgullo y mi aceptación.

-de acuerdo, lo dejo en tus manos, Yulia Hanade.

Muy bien… ya habíamos pasado la primera prueba del día…

Y ahora… respira hondo… cálmate… aquí vamos…

Todavía no lograba entender de donde diantres saqué el atrevimiento y el coraje para cruzar si quiera el gimnasio, donde me esperaban los miembros del club que seguramente contenían tanto aborrecimiento por mí que ningún otro en ese edificio. Pero era algo que debía hacer, sino mi conciencia me pesaría para todo lo que me restaba de mi estancia allí.

Y lo que mas me daban ganas de meter la cabeza en una bolsa de plástico y no dejarla salir por lo menos hasta que me graduara, era el hecho de que pude conseguir mi objetivo de hacer que Kaede Rukawa se disculpara conmigo, pero de una forma tan indigna y desvergonzada que ni siquiera pude disfrutarlo. Eso era una completa humillación.

Así que estaba en el gimnasio con el rabo entre las patas sintiendo el cambio de mi humor y por supuesto, la sangre subírseme a la cara al notar la atención excesiva sobre mí.

-hola Yulia-chan! Que bueno verte!-Ayako me recibió con una sonrisa que nunca pensé que pudiera tener después de lo que había hecho, pero en parte no lo consideraba raro viniendo de ella. Si se comportaba tan amable, solo me clasificaba como una cucaracha.

-ho… hola Ayako… ano… -¿ya dije que me estaba muriendo de la pena?

-pensé que ya no seguirías viniendo a los entrenamientos, hubiera sido una lastima.

-por favor Ayako, deja de hacer eso, me hace sentir mas mal… yo solo… quería… puedo hablar un momento con los chicos?-horriblemente podía escuchar como aumentaban los latidos de mi corazón por los nervios a cada segundo estando ahí parada.

-si claro! –me contesto tan alegremente que incluso me pareció cínico.

Faltaban solo unos minutos para que acabara el entrenamiento, por lo que me quede esperando un poco, cerca de una de las puertas del gimnasio como una marginada. En ocasiones, mi visión se situaba en alguno de los muchachos que yo no conocía y los cachaba mirándome con recelo. En una de esas, alcance a vislumbrar la silueta del chico iceberg que mas necesitaba que me perdonara, además de Hanamichi claro esta.

Rukawa se encontraba frente a la canasta, realizando algunos dribles para luego lanzar el balón al aro y meterla limpiamente, lo que me hizo preguntarme si alguna vez le había tocado fallar algún tiro y si siempre era tan… perfecto cuando jugaba. Otro detalle de él que pasé por alto hasta ese momento fue que… tiene una espalda muy ancha o tal vez es su estatura?

-estas lista?-me gire a ver a Ayako y sacándome de mi ensimismamiento para avisarme que ya era la hora.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, ya todos los miembros del equipo se mostraban delante de mí, con la expectativa en cada una de sus caras. Aunque, el único que no parecía interesado era desde luego, el tan aclamado super lucky, que continuaba con sus botes de balón y sin prestarme la mas mínima atención.

-Aya-chan dijo que querías hablar con nosotros-musitó Ryota de una manera bastante cortes.

-hai… -conteste casi automático. Se me paso por la mente en contestar con un "si, señor" pero me pareció demasiado estúpido y exagerado.

-ano… hola chicos… -la cohibición comenzó a ser presa de mi¿era mi imaginación o resulta que hay mas miembros en el club de los que descubrí con anterioridad? Seguramente los nervios me jugaban una mala pasada. ¡Con un demonio, a donde fue a parar mi valentía de siempre! Se quedo penando en mi casa.

-bueno… yo solo quería… venir a disculparme por… todos los problemas que les he causado, muchachos…-sentía toda la cara arder, la prueba evidente de que me estaba poniendo roja como un tomate, mantenía mi cabeza baja y solo la levante un poco para verificar si había captado su interés.

Al principio todos me miraban con escepticismo, pero con forme comencé a expresarme, sus caras cambiaron poco a poco, por lo que me dio confianza y continué. Pude distinguir entre todos ellos el cabello rojizo de Hanamichi, además de que era uno de los más altos. Sus ojos cafés se fijaban en mi, expectante a lo que decía.

-sé que por mi falta de cordura y hacer un alboroto perdieron el partido, pero les juro que no fue mi intención llegar a tanto y muchos menos que les afectara a ustedes-trate de transmitir mis sentimientos de arrepentimiento lo mejor que podía, usando mis manos y lenguaje corporal- lo ultimo que quería era que pasara esto, me siento tan tonta y avergonzada por lo que paso. Lamento mucho que hayan perdido por mi estupidez. ¡Todo es mi culpa, por favor perdónenme!

Esto último lo dije cerrando los ojos con fuerza y realizando una reverencia muy pronunciada, gesto que no es muy frecuente que yo haga, debido a que pienso que es algo que pone distancia entre la gente, pero que me sentí obligada a realizar dado en el lío en que estaba metida. Rece a todos los santos que conocía para que al menos alguno de ellos tuviera compasión de mi.

Persistí en esa posición unos segundos, aguardando cualquier clase de señal que me indicara… lo que sea! Pero que fuera algo positivo.

Una mano gentil se poso en uno de mis hombros, que me sobresalto al contacto.

-siempre eres demasiado exagerada…

La voz era de un chico, pero la mano era de una chica!

Levante mi rostro para encontrarme con los ojos castaños llenos de pestañas de Ayako, con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa gentil y tranquilizadora. A su espalda se hallaba la figura alta de Hanamichi Sakuragi con una media sonrisa surcándole y detrás de él, todos los demás miembros del equipo, cada uno riendo y observándome.

-deja de preocuparte por eso, después de todo solo fue un partido de practica.

-Ayako… -me reincorpore.

-además sabemos que no fue por completo tu culpa, esas chicas se pasaron de la raya contigo, y tu no hiciste mas que defenderte-comento el capitán, Ryota Miyagui.

-Ryota-sempai… -ni siquiera sé por que le llame de ese modo tan formal, que hasta me era difícil creer que era mi voz. Supongo que fue la emoción del momento o el hecho de que no me atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre tan confianzudamente todavía.

-vamos ya! Solo llámame Ryota, esta bien?- le aparecieron pequeñas chapitas de rubor en las mejillas a la vez que llevaba su mano a la nuca y miraba a otro lado. El movimiento que hizo de aspaviento fue gracioso viniendo de un chico que se presentaba tan seguro como lo era él.

-por supuesto, Ryota!-era tanto el alivio que me embargaba que eso lo pronuncie en español, lo que me hizo darme cuenta cuando se me quedaron viendo con cara de no entender nada, así que me corregí rápidamente, lo que los hizo reír a carcajadas. ¡No paraba de hacer el ridículo!

-bueno ya! Deja de chillar!-como siempre la manera de reanimarme de Hanamichi no era precisamente bonita, pero lo apreciaba-estas perdonada!

-¡arigatou minna!-seguía colorada.

-Oe Rukawa¿No piensas decir nada?

Ayako dejo salir su queja hacia el numero once de Shohoku, que ya había detenido su entrenamiento privado y caminaba rumbo a los vestidores.

-no me interesa… -ni siquiera se molesto en voltear y tampoco en detener su andada.

-¿Cómo que no te interesa?

-¿!que dices zorro!?-Hanamichi dio un paso a delante levantando su puño con amenaza-¡Yulia se disculpo con todo el equipo y tu dices que no te interesa¡Eres un canalla!

-ya dije… que no me interesa… -dejo de caminar pero aun dando la espalda.

-oye Rukawa, no seas así, solo fue un partido de practica, no nos afecta en nada y lo sabes-Ryota salio en mi defensa. Yo no podía articular palabra por la adrenalina que me recorría, y no sabia a ciencia cierta si era por los nervios o por el miedo, o una combinación de las dos.

-tu crees que si no le hubiera importado, estaría ella aquí hablando con nosotros y pidiendo nuestro perdón?

Rukawa le devolvió la mirada al pelirrojo con una total indiferencia clavada en ellos. Me estremecí al notar esto, ya que Sakuragi estaba a unos tres metros delante de mi, lo que me dio una buena perspectiva del contacto visual entre ambos. ¡Cuando el enojo los dominaba, era realmente espeluznante!

-ella puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana…

-¡¿estas diciendo que no aceptas sus disculpas!?

-no…

El ambiente a mi alrededor se torno tan frío de repente, y no era precisamente por que estuviéramos en pleno invierno, si no por que un balde de agua helada gigante se me vino encima y el que me lo lanzó tiene el nombre de Kaede Rukawa.

-¡¿pero por que Rukawa!?-grito Ayako.

-me da igual si ustedes quieren perdonarla, pero no esperen que yo haga lo mismo…

Y al terminar de decir esto, por unos leves segundos sus orbes azules se posaron en los míos, algo tan rápido y fugaz que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. La simple inmediación me tenso y solo pude suponer que paso desapercibido de los demás comentarios y desapareció tras la puerta de las duchas.


	6. Egoista

**Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a todos!!!**

**Aqui les traido el capitulo recien terminado jejeje este si me costo mas trabajo por hacerlo en plena fiesta de navidad, pero al fin lo termine. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente me motivan a seguir adelante jejeje**

**Gracias tambien a mis amigos Roberto y Erick por darme ideas y ayudarme a meterme en la cabeza de este chamaco de Rukawa... jejeje**

**Este cap va dedicado a mi prima Diana!! Diany espero que lo disfrutes!! y para el proximo cap les tengo una sorpresa jojojojo... **

**Sigan enviando reviews!!  
**

**Capitulo 5. ** Egoísta.

Desde las alturas, podía sentir el viento casi helado soplando fuertemente y golpeando mi rostro, haciendo que mi cabello revoloteara. Me mantenía de pie, a la orilla del rascacielos de una de las ciudades mas grandes del mundo, donde deslumbraba a las personas verme con curiosidad y miedo desde abajo, pensando en lo peor de mi y sacando ideas de el por que estaba yo subida hasta el ultimo piso de ese edificio. Con los brazos extendidos a los lados, me dispuse a dejar mi cuerpo caer hacia el suelo que se hallaba por lo menos a unos veinte pisos, ante el escándalo y el horror de los presentes.

Si… eso llamaría la atención de mucha gente, e incluso si tengo suerte, de la televisora local o, por que no, la nacional también… pero algo tan insignificante como saltar del ultimo piso del edificio mas alto, eso no llamaría la atención de Kaede Rukawa.

¿Y si salto de un avión sin paracaídas¿Funcionaria?

Bueno… sucesos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas… o algo así…

Déjenme contarles uno por uno toda la sarta de tonterías que he hecho hasta ahora por hacer que ese mojigato me perdone, o que es lo mismo, que me haga caso como primera prioridad.

Numero uno:

Para empezar con algo suave y relajado, lo primero que intente fue hablar con él de buena manera, pero lo único que conseguí fue que huyera de mi por equis o ye razón, o dicho de una forma mas ofensiva y que no me gusta recordar y lo cual él esta muy acostumbrado, el ignorarme cien por ciento. Y no solo lo intente una vez, sino por lo menos unas 3 veces mas. Al ver que simplemente no se inmutaba ni siquiera para saber de quien le hablaba, decidí seguir con el siguiente plan.

Numero dos:

Como era imposible hablar con él cara a cara, escogí otro medio de comunicación, por lo que me la pase enviándole recaditos a mitad de clase todo un día. Los que él simplemente tiraba a la basura sin siquiera echarles un vistazo. Bueno, tal vez necesita ser de una forma mas indirecta.

Numero tres:

A veces, lo veía sacar un pequeño almuerzo de su mochila, que por lo general escondía entre sus ropas para no ser visto, lo que me parecía muy raro, así que decidí atacar por ahí. En una de esas ocasiones cuando dormía en clase (que son la mayoría) me le acerque a su mochila para sacarle lo que llaman aquí el obento, o la caja del almuerzo. Se preguntaran para que, simplemente para terminar de adornárselo como es debido y ponerle un enorme "PERDONAME" hecha de ajonjolí en toda su extensión. Unos minutos mas tarde, encontré la dichosa frase tirada en la basura. Por lo menos no tiro toda la comida como pensé que haría.

Numero cuatro:

Lo que le siguió fue escribir en su pupitre antes de que llegara al salón la misma frase, que evidentemente no tubo el resultado esperado. Primero se durmió sin saber nada del asunto, y después a la hora del desayuno se le hizo muy fácil cambiar la mesa.

Numero cinco:

En su casillero del área de los vestidores de chicos, lo llene de notas solicitando su perdón y uno que otro pajarito y monito para darle un poco más de ambiente. Ya sabrán a donde fueron a parar. ¡Ya me canse de ser sutil!

Numero seis:

Fui directo al grano del asunto. En la salida de la escuela, después de haber tenido que soportar a las buitres de mi equipo y que el hiciera lo mismo con el suyo (debo agradecer que los dos salgamos prácticamente a la misma hora), lo intercepte en los pasillos y comencé mi drama existencial. Hice la actuación de mi vida, lo que en otras circunstancias me hubiera valido un Oscar, pero no para él. Le llore, le suplique, casi me le arrodillo ahí mismo suplicándole clemencia, diciéndole lo cucaracha que me sentía, que no lo culpaba por odiarme y entendía si no quería saber nada de mi jamás, pero que no viviría tranquila si él no me perdonaba, que seria una penitencia para mi. Al principio me observaba con cara de estar desquiciada, y era claro que me faltaba poco.

-sé que es muy importante para ti el basket ball, y es por eso que vengo ahora a pedirte que me perdones, por favor-mi actuación ya había comenzado y las lagrimas rodaban por mi cara.

Rukawa continuaba mirando, aparentemente sin expresión alguna y lo escuche balbucear algo que para mi fue indescifrable.

-me perdonarás?! Por favor! Me siento terrible! Si tu no me perdonas nunca me perdonare lo que te hice!-esto ya era sobreactuar.

-ah…

- Soy una persona horrible! No merezco vivir!

-esta bien…

Yo seguía "llorando" incontrolablemente.

-para ya, he dicho que esta bien.

Y aquí es donde la bruta de Julia Hanade se lanza al matadero.

-¡¿en serio?!

Grite como quien le acaban de dar a un niño un juguete nuevo, lo que hizo que no solo desaparecieran por arte de magia mis "lagrimas", sino que dejó en evidencia que estaba actuando más de la cuenta.

Nos quedamos callados un rato bastante largo, lo que me dio tiempo para caer en la cuenta de que todo mi teatrito se fue al retrete, y que él lo había notado.

-olvídalo… -volteó su cabeza con brusquedad.

-que?!-era evidente que estaba enfadado y… decepcionado.

-no entiendes nada…

-a que viene eso?

No me respondió, y en cambio me dio la espalda para caminar en sentido opuesto. Trate de detenerle para hacerme escuchar y tratar de sacar la mata de donde la había metido.

-oye Rukawa! Espera!

-eres igual que todas las demás… -se detuvo a mitad de camino pero siguió sin mirarme.

-eso no es verdad! De donde sacaste eso?!-casi se me sale la tripa por el comentario.

-dijiste que te sentías mal por que sabias que me importaba el basket ball… pero solo te importas tu…

-eh?!

-solo eres una niñita egoísta- y continuo su marcha.

Debo decir, que eso si que me dejo fuera de combate.

De hecho, llegue a mi humilde morada pensando muy seriamente en lo que me dijo, y efectivamente tenia razón. ¡Y como odio eso!

Por alguna razón que aun no descubría, o que no quería ver, no me conformaba con que todo el equipo estuviera bien conmigo, sino que el único que seguramente resulto más ofendido tenia que estar bien también, sino no tendría caso el alboroto.

Quiero creer que aun la culpabilidad me embargaba como para no tirar la toalla. Después de haberle exigido a Rukawa las disculpas que en lo personal no podían llegar a tanto, los papeles se vinieron a invertir, y ahora era yo la que tenía que presentarme completamente avergonzada y escondiendo la cabeza como un avestruz. Eso era, definitivamente era la culpabilidad.

Ha decir verdad, lo único que tenia planeado hasta ese momento era que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para hacer que me perdonara de verdad, pero no me había parada a pensar por que era tanto mi empeño por ello. Es decir, debería de valerme un rábano si me perdonaba o no, yo ya había pedido disculpas y si él no las aceptaba, era muy su problema, pero no fue así. Creo que la "yo" que conozco habría hecho eso.

La palabra egoísta me vino como un rayo, seguido de todas las demás frases dichas por él, y era algo doloroso saber que tenia razón. No soy muy diferente de esas chicas que lo único que quieren es llamar su atención de alguna forma sin siquiera preguntarle su opinión, que lo acosan de forma desenfrenada sin detenerse a pensar en lo que él quiere o sin por lo menos llegar a conocerlo mejor. Solo pensaban en ellas y solo lo querían para ellas… como yo.

Que solo quiero que me perdone para dejar limpio mi curriculum de las desastrosas cosas que me han inventado, para que mi conciencia este tranquila, para que ya no tenga que reclamarme nada.

Ya estaba muy claro para mí.

¡Como pude ser tan egoísta!

Me desplome en el sofá frente al televisor, mientras me sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. En verdad ahora si que había metido la pata re bonito. Nunca pensé que las palabras que me desesperaba escuchar que salieran de la boca de Rukawa fueran para mí, y de manera tan atroz.

Y yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer, aparte de sentir autocompasión de mi misma.

Para distraer mi mente, escrute en el mueble el control remoto del televisor y lo prendí. Comencé a pasar todos los canales de cable en busca de algún programa interesante; alce mi vista para verificar la hora, las siete y media, aun era muy temprano como para empezar a ver las dichosas novelas raras y robóticas que se les ocurrían producir en Japón, y no estaba de humor para ver Dramas.

El cable estaba bastante variado en cuanto a gustos se refería. Mi padre me había contratado el paquete mas completo, pensando supongo en que no me aburriera estando sola en casa. Incluso tenían un canal especializado en novelas Latinoamérica y gringas, las que yo conocía del tingo al tango con todo y sus diálogos. Eso si, eran novelas muy viejas¡Por Dios! Si todavía presentaban "Cuna de Lobos", esa creo que era de la época de mi abuela.

A veces me gustaba husmear en los canales internacionales, para ver si podía localizar algún programa hablado en lenguaje español, con la idea de que no se me olviden mis raíces y mucho menos de cómo hablarlo. Cuando estas en otro país muy lejos de tu tierra, tratas de buscar alguna clase de vinculo que te haga recordar de donde vienes, es como una necesidad que me hace sentir orgullosa.

El caso era entretenerme con algo, o no? Recordé que ha esa hora pasaban cosas interesantes en el canal educativo, por lo que me dispuse a cambiarle. Me acomode en mi asiento, escuchando atentamente el reportaje de en esta ocasión era de las paleas antiguas de los vikingos y romanos. No es que me gustara mucho el tema de las guerras, pero no esta de más ingresar información del pasado en mi cerebro y el conocer cultura general.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos con todo y los cortes comerciales. En eso, una frase hecha por el narrador me hizo hacer como que la virgen me hablaba, una frase que me dejo de ha cuadros.

"Conoce a tu enemigo y vencerás"

Bueno… puede que ya la haya escuchado antes, pero nunca me había servido hasta ese momento, y me pareció curioso notar que era una gran frase. Tampoco es que pudiera clasificar a Rukawa como "enemigo" por que no lo era, al menos no después de haberle arruinado el partido de práctica. Además, ya les había mencionado de estaba desesperada. ¡Y como no estarlo con semejante declaración de guerra por parte del zorro ese!

Lo mejor en una situación así, era tomar las cosas con calma y ser coherente. Relacione lo dicho por el narrador del programa histórico con mi problema para darme a la tarea de cómo hacer para que ese iceberg me soltara un poco de su vida y lograra conocerlo mejor. Haber… que armas tengo… digo… que conocimientos tengo de su persona… aparte de que le gusta el basket y ser guapo (cosa que yo no he visualizado todavía):

Es testarudo, arrogante, imprudente, presumido, aburrido, antisocial, introvertido, fodongo… creo que eso es todo, ah! y haragán. ¿Olvide algo?

Para mi tiene mas defectos que virtudes, aunque… ¿ser mudo se puede considerar una virtud?

Como sea, creo que la información que tengo de él no es precisamente importante. Eso me deriva a que tendré que enriquecerme de los detalles de su inerte existencia. Digo, algo bueno en su persona ha de tener el muchacho para que media escuela ande tras sus huesos, y no digo toda por que la otra mitad son los hombres, eso sin contar a los que marchan chueco, verdad. Tendré que pedirles ayuda a su club de admiradoras, ellas me daran todas las cosas positivas que según tiene.

Tendré que acatar algún plan… y ya se me atravesaba una… muy buena.

Al día siguiente, tuve que esperar hasta la hora de la salida del club de Rukawa, además de su tiempo a solas en la chancha. El entrenamiento de mi club se cancelo de último momento debido a una enfermedad que le había atestado al profesor, por lo que tuve que esperar más de la cuenta. Todo con un solo propósito: seguir a Rukawa a su casa.

¿Eso me ayudaría a conocerlo mejor? Tal vez si, talvez no, pero eso era algo que iba a averiguar. El objetivo del embrollo era, por supuesto, saber donde vive, cuales eran sus pasatiempos, si vivía solo o tenia familia con él, no se, alguna clase de información que me diera masa detalles de su vida. Por que, no me dejaran mentir, es un chico misterioso.

Me hice de los trucos más descabellados y ridículos que puedan imaginar con tal de que el tipo no sospechara de mi presencia. El hecho de que anduviera en bicicleta no me facilitaba las cosas en cierta medida, era difícil seguirle el paso.

Para mi sorpresa, nos adentramos a una colonia medio acomodada en el distrito de Kanagawa, donde solo me tocaba ver en revistas o en anuncios. No es que eso me importase mucho, en realidad, ya que yo también vivía en un departamento no precisamente muy barato. Eso tendría que agradecérselo al trabajo de mi padre.

Se detuvo frente a una casa color azul cielo de dos pisos con doble cochera, en donde guardo su bicicleta colocándole un pequeño candado alrededor. Lo vi salir con maleta en el hombro y entrar a la casa.

El jardín de enfrente se mantenía bien cuidado, con el pasto muy verde recién cortado y un pequeño árbol de cerezo a un costado de la casa. Todo esto lo alcance a ver desde una de las esquinas de la calle que atravesaba la calle. ¿Cómo es que un ser como ese puede vivir en una casa tan bonita? Digo, si en tal caso esa llegara a ser la casa donde vivía. Tenia que asegurarme.

Haciéndome lo mas disimulada posible, me acerque a la residencia con paso cuidadoso y tratando de no ser ruidosa y obvia. Me encogí un poco al acercarme a una de las ventanas para poder asomar la cabeza. El único problema que tenia ahí era tener que pasar por arbustos llenos de flores cosmos y margaritas, lo que me daba una picazón en las piernas demasiado molesto.

Intente concentrarme en no hacer tanto escándalo, pudiendo prestar atención dentro de la casa, pero lo único que pude ver fue una pequeña sala blanca y un comedor para seis personas, antes de caer de espaldas por no poder mantener el equilibrio.

El golpe que me di en la cabeza me retumbo como una campana. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, como si eso pudiera aliviar el dolor, abriendo un poco los ojos desde mi posición con la mirada al revés. Con horror me di cuenta que una figura femenina se dirigía a la casa y se había detenido frente a ella. Al verme tirada, dio un leve grito de susto y corrió hacia mi, donde veía sus zapatos acercase rápidamente para después agacharse frente a mi.

-¿estas bien?

La voz femenina era dulce y delicada, lo que me hizo ponerme más nerviosa. Me incorpore con dificultad esperando que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pretendía al estar espiando en su casa, a menos que ella no viviera ahí. Respondí afirmativamente de forma cortante mientras me ponía en pie a lo que la chica me ofreció ayuda para levantarme.

-estoy… de verdad, no… no te preocupes…

-¿en serio?... ¿no te lastimaste o algo?... –ella si que sonaba preocupada.

-no, estoy bien… solo… me… tropecé… -reí nerviosamente y mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar para encontrar alguna excusa coherente para explicarle.

-ah! Me bueno, me alegro mucho!

Hasta ese momento, me dedique a mirarla un rato. Era una chica que no podía tener más de 14 ó 15 años por lo que calculaba, ya que traía el uniforme de secundaria. De afecto delicado y frágil, su cabello de un negro azabache, lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta con unos cuantos flequillos asomándose en sus patillas. Tenía unos ojos preciosos color azul claro y su piel tenia una tez tan clara que jamás había visto.

-por cierto… ¿que estabas haciendo ahí?-la chica pregunto con total ingenuidad y en ese momento se me retorció el estomago y comencé a tartamudear.

-ah… este… pues… ano… s-se me… perdió…-gire mi cabeza a todos lados del suelo esperando ver algo que me ayudara y gracias a dios, encontré mi celular tirado, que recogí al instante-esto! Se me perdió esto! Jejeje.

-ya veo… que bueno que lo encontraste!-me dio una gran sonrisa, que me dejo anonadada. ¿Quién era ella?

-hai! Perdona por las molestias…

-no es nada! Solo quería ayudar. No eres de por aquí, verdad?

-ah… no, de hecho no soy japonesa…soy latina… -yo seguía muriendo de la pena.

-de verdad?! Sugoi! Nunca había conocido a una chica extranjera desde tan lejos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-eh?... ah este… Julia Hanade…

-Me llamo Karin Rukawa, gusto en conocerte!-la decir esto, me ofreció una reverencia ligera.

Me quede helada. ¡Rukawa¡¿Dijo Rukawa?!

-¿Ru-Rukawa¿Co-como Kaede Rukawa?

-¿¡conoces a mi hermano!?

¡Ahora si que estaba apunto de irme de espaldas¿Ella… era la hermana de Rukawa¡Dios, no podía haberme ido peor!

-¡¿hermano?!-me puse pálida.

-es genial! Es la primera vez que conozco a una amiga de Kae-onichan¡Y tan bonita!-la chica reaccionaba como si se hubiera ganado la lotería o algo así.

-gracias por lo de bonita pero, este… yo no lo llamaría "amiga" a decir verdad!-me sentía muy rara. La joven dio un grito se asombro.

-entonces eres su novia! Genial! Mi hermano tiene buen gusto!

-NO! NO! CLARO QUE NO!-comencé a agitar mis manos y cabeza negativamente, apunto de vomitar. ¡Yo¿Novia del pelado ese!?

-entonces… nada mas son amigos?-se escuchaba desilusionada.

-pues… veras… es que tengo problemas con él… y…

-en serio?! Te peleaste con mi hermano?! Que fue lo que te hizo?! Dímelo!-no entendía por que se veía tan enfadada, aunque a decir verdad era gracioso verla, parecía una niña pequeña. Podría parecerse a Rukawa físicamente, pero en personalidad eran muy diferentes.

-no tiene caso que te cuente Karin-san…

-por favor llámame solo Karin… -me dijo con una sonrisa-a cambio yo puedo llamarte Yulia-chan?!

-por-por supuesto…

-entonces, cuéntame¿Que te hizo Kae-onichan¡Yo te ayudare!

-pues…

No tuve otra opción mas que contarle, evadiendo algunos pequeños detalles y agregando otros, como podrán imaginar, pero sin quitarle los puntos importantes.

-ya veo… mi hermano es muy obstinado.

-por lo que él me dijo, realmente se siente ofendido, y créeme, lo he intentado todo para que me perdone, pero él simplemente no le interesa. Ahora entiendo por que me dijo que soy una egoísta.

-ese mi hermano! Es un grosero!

-pero es verdad, Karin-chan, él tiene razón, solamente me importa quedar bien con los demás, tal ves debería dejar las cosas como están-me sentía avergonzada contarle algo como esto a la que era la hermana de Rukawa, pero, no sabia a quien mas podía acudir.

-no digas eso, Yulia-chan! Mi hermano solo quiere hacerte sentir mal, no hablaba en serio!-me tomo de las manos mientras me decía esto.

-pues lo logro… además, no se para que me empeño tanto en que me perdone, es el único del equipo que no lo hizo. Trate de entrar mas en su personalidad, pero solo complique mas las cosas.

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a que Kaede por fin se apiade de ti y te perdone!-que feo se escucho eso.

-hai… arigatou, Karin-chan, pero… no creo que sea tan fácil, por lo que puedo ver es muy orgulloso y terco, además da miedo!

-tranquila, lo que pasa es que no has llegado a los lugares correctos je je je.

-eh?

-lo conozco bien, no es mala persona, es amable y atento conmigo y mamá, solo que a veces es muy… intransigente, y es un poco difícil tratarlo.

Vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba. No me imagino a un Rukawa siendo alcahuete con su hermana y madre. Parecer ser que esta mas unido a su familia de lo que pensaba, bien eso le da su primer punto para su personalidad indiferente y acida, pero aun no es suficiente. Ella me podía mostrar la parte de Rukawa que no conocía y que ella si.

Y quien sabe, podría irme poco a poco y puede que muy pronto lo tenga comiendo de mi mano, aunque sea solo por unos cuantos minutos, por que después de eso, estoy segura que alguien tendrá que ir a despegarme del suelo con una espátula de lo cansada y agonizante que estaré.

-mira, lo primero que haremos será…

Si… algo me dice, que me estoy metiendo a un territorio muy peligroso.


	7. En busca del perdon

**hola a todos!!! **

**ya ha pasado mas de un mes desde que actualice jejeje mil disculpas, pero con todo el rollo de las vacaciones y la entrada a la universidad, todo se me ha complicado mas... pero espero que la espera valga la pena...**

**este capitulo es dedicado a mi gran amiga GABYCHAN!! disfrutalo nena!!**

**Capitulo 6. **En busca del perdón.

No me agrada levantarme temprano en las mañanas cuando no tengo una buena razón. En realidad, no me gusta hacer nada que no me agrade o que simplemente no me convenga. Esa es la idea que me hace no involucrarme con los demás y no meterme en los problemas de la gente. Solo me dedico a mis asuntos, y a los de mi familia, así como también no me gusta que se metan en mi vida.

Si no fuera por mi hermana o mi madre, siempre llegaría tarde a la preparatoria, por que, admitiéndolo, los estudios no son mi fuerte, y mucho menos animado me siento con algo que en definitiva, no me interesa. Supongo que puedo compensar mi tiempo para dormir llegando a clases, como siempre.

Pero, por extraño que parezca, estos últimos días me he llegado a levantar de la cama mucho antes que el timbre de mi despertador sonara, o que incluso antes que Karin llegara corriendo a gritarme a la puerta de mi habitación para cerciorarse de que ya estaba vistiéndome. Todo por una loca mas que se metía en la lista de chicas insoportables y acosadoras que no me dejaban respirar ni un segundo, y por algo tan tonto a mi juicio. Era obvio que esa chica estaba enferma, por lo que esta semana me esperaba muy larga y asfixiante.

En plena bicicleta y medio dormido aun, cruce mi vecindario con mi hermana sentada en el asiento de atrás. Siempre la dejaba en la secundaria Tomigaoka, lo que me tomaba unos 10 minutos antes de ir directamente a mi preparatoria. El trayecto no era muy largo y me quedaba en el camino. Lo prefería así antes que dejarla ir sola tan temprano, aunque no lo parezca por mis constantes cabeceos, que ella trataba de alejar con sus pláticas matutinas.

-ya esta empezando a hacer calor, no crees oni-chan?-alcance a oírla de mi lado izquierdo. No esperó respuesta de mí para continuar.

-ya quiero que llegue la primavera-dijo entusiasmada. A veces me pregunto de donde saca tanta cursilería- Será genial volver a ver los cerezos del árbol para que nos de sombra y así hacer nuestro picnic como todos los años!

-que prepararas esta ves?

-quiero hacer un postre de chocolate, algo no muy complicado pero rico, el año pasado prepare galletas, así que esta ves haré un pastel, también estaba pensando en hacer brownies o algo parecido, tu que crees? Mamá me dijo que me enseñaría a prepararlos, estoy muy emocionada!

-no me sueltes- le dije al notar que uno de sus brazos se soltaba de mi cintura, seguramente por haber hecho algún gesto con sus manos de algún arrebato de emoción-te vas a caer.

Lo que casi sucede de no haber sido por que de último momento alcanzo a sostenerse de mí nuevamente. Di un suspiro de alivio. Esta niña cuando aprenderá!

-por cierto oni-chan, no tienes algo importante que contarme?-me dijo aparentando inocencia, que no me la creí.

-como que?-le dije haciéndome el tonto.

-no se, algo que te haya pasado en la escuela…

-me pasan muchas cosas en la escuela.

-si ya se, pero me refiero a algo… extraño.

-mmm…-esta niña quería sacarme algo. Como si no la conociera.

-algo como… fuera de lo común, algo que no te pasara todos los días.

-aprobé mi examen de historia.

-en serio?! Eso es bueno-la escuche conmovida, pero luego retracto su posición de enfado, según ella-Hermano! No me refiero a eso, no juegues conmigo!

-entonces no te entiendo.

-seguro que no te ha pasado nada raro?

-no que yo recuerde.

-eres un mentiroso!-me la imagine haciendo pucheros, ya que no podía verla al estar atento al camino, lo que sin duda me provoco una media sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-ya te lo dije-trate de calmar su curiosidad, que sabia que no llevaría a nada bueno-no hay nada que tengas que saber.

-aja! Ósea que si hay algo, pero no quieres decírmelo!-sentí los picoteos de su dedo en mi espalda.

-ya llegamos-me detuve frente a la que fue mi secundaria, lo que resulto un alivio y que dejo a Karin a mitad de su interrogatorio. Un grupo de amigas la esperaba en la entrada, que no paraban de secretear entre ellas soltando risitas tontas al verme, como cada mañana. Por supuesto que las ignore, como cada mañana.

Llegue medio dormido al aula numero diez y antes de poder tumbarme en mi asiento, una nota pegada boca abajo en mi tabla me hizo detenerme de hacerlo. Podría adivinar de qué se trataba ahora. Se me vinieron a la mente las innumerables cosas que esa chica había hecho para llamar mi atención.

Por una fracción de segundo, mis ojos se posaron en el segundo pupitre de mi lado derecho, que en ese momento estaba vacío, aun. Tal vez se le había ocurrido un nuevo método para suplicar clemencia. Cada estilo era más loco y descabellado que el anterior, por lo que sabia hasta ahora. Eso me hizo tensarme un poco.

Resultaban hasta ridículas y como si fueran sacadas de una comedia americana barata. Su insistencia podría llamarse tenaz sino fuera por que no lo ameritaba la situación, al menos no de esa manera tan exagerada.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas extenuantes de aguantarla metiendo cuanto mensajito de disculpas se le ocurriera en donde sea y como sea. Eso sin contar con el primer plan de persecución constante para obligarme a ser yo el que se rindiera a sus pies suplicando perdón, cuando se hizo justicia ella sola para ser yo ahora el ofendido por su idiota obsesión que nos costo el partido.

Era exasperante ver que en lugar de rendirse al ser ignorada por mi, mas eran las ganas de meterme en la cabeza que la perdonara de alguna manera u otra. Eso es lo que se llama un desperdicio total de tiempo y esfuerzo. Y me entraban dudas acerca del verdadero significado de la persistencia para ella, o si simplemente lo consideraba como una excusa para molestar.

¿Es que acaso esa loca no pensaba si quiera con su cerebro¿Es que yo no he sido lo suficientemente claro y directo como para hacerle saber que sus trucos infantiles no funcionaran a estas alturas? No después de haber perdido un partido por su culpa, un partido que teníamos prácticamente ganado y el cual no habría ninguna necesidad de caer derrotados. No puedo darme el lujo de perder contra nadie, y mucho menos de esa manera tan humillante.

Decidido a tirar de nueva cuenta la nota a la basura sin siquiera leerla, algo en ella me hizo detenerme. En una sección del primer párrafo, se veía escrito con mayúsculas y con tinta púrpura la palabra _Lakers_, de la misma manera dos líneas mas abajo, la palabra _Bulls _con tinta roja.

La curiosidad me gano la batalla por echarle un vistazo a aquello que parecía tener alguna relación con el deporte que mas me apasionaba. Parecía que la susodicha había decidido atacar en otra zona, la que era mi fascinación por obvias razones. El averiguar el contenido completo de esa hoja solo por que en ella se hallaban escritas esas dos palabras fue todo lo necesario para mostrar mi atención por leerla, y eso me resultaba patético para mi pesar.

_Según tu opinión, y confiando en tus conocimientos de tu deporte favorito¿Quién crees que ganaría en un partido entre los Lakers y los Bulls? _

Pregunta difícil. Los dos equipos tuvieron sus temporadas de gloria y son de los mejores en la liga norteamericana en la NBA. De no haber visto uno de los partidos mas peleados por los Bulls de Chicago en su época de oro con Michael Jordán, habría elegido a los Ángeles Lakers sin dudarlo. Pero no era tan fácil. Aun así, seguía teniendo como equipo predilecto a los de uniforme púrpura con amarillo.

No me percate cuando murmure el equipo del veterano Shaquil ONell sin apartar los ojos del papel entre mis dedos. Por un momento me separe del entorno de la preparatoria.

-ah! Me imagine que escogerías ese!

Desvié mi mirada de la nota para situarla en la persona de la que provenía la voz, y desde luego, me hizo recordar en donde estaba: en el salón numero diez, el mismo salón que compartía con la desequilibrada capitana del club de Volley Ball. Por que, aunque tratara de esquivar toda conversación donde ella estuviera involucrada, me era imposible cuando se aparecía en el gimnasio cada vez con mayor frecuencia.

-¿para qué?-le hable de mala gana.

-solo necesitaba un poco de información-me dijo mirando al techo con aplomo y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quién te dijo…?

-ah no! Se dice el pecado, no el pecador-levanto el dedo pulgar moviéndolo negativamente.

Me daba la impresión de que disfrutaba el momento, y eso me exaspero al grado de eliminarla del mapa. La mire ceñudo para que lo entendiera.

-¿Qué¿Por qué me miras así?-salio a la defensiva-lo único que quería saber era tu opinión!

-ya la sabes…

Le regrese el pedazo de papel sin agregar nada más y espere hasta que lo tomara a regañadientes. Me acomode en mi pupitre para continuar con mi siesta antes de que se quejara de nueva cuenta. Lo que menos quería hacer ahora era mortificarme en averiguar para que usaría esa información. Sea lo que sea, obtendría el mismo resultado. Llegará el momento en que se cansará de las mismas evasivas. Y ese será el día en que por fin descansare plenamente.

La ultima palabra que recuerdo haber escuchado de Karin por mi celular después del entrenamiento, fue que me esperaría en la salida de la secundaria para pasar a recogerla, lo que me extraño. Ella sabía que si no fuera por el club de Basket Ball al que tengo que asistir al término de las clases, yo iría directamente a buscarla, pero debido a eso, se regresaba a casa acompañada de amigas.

No era que me incomodara el ir por ella, si no más bien el que tenga que esperarme hasta tarde, que no era grato para mí. La incógnita me revoloteaba la cabeza de saber por que la insistencia en acompañarla a casa esta vez, pero a pesar de todo, preferiría quedarme con la duda. No pensaba preguntarle.

El cansancio de la práctica se apoderó de mi cuerpo, apunto de dormirme en plena bicicleta. Por esa razón casi me estrello con la pared con el letrero de la secundaria y solo el grito de Karin me hizo detenerme justo a tiempo para quedar frente a frente con el muro, pero no impidió que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

-oni-chan! Estas bien?!-se acerco a mi corriendo.

-ah… eso creo…-me golpee la cabeza con la mano para despejarme un poco.

-yokatta!-me sonrió con la palma en su pecho-por que siempre te quedas dormido? algún día de estos te va a pasar un accidente realmente feo!

-sigo vivo, no?-conteste sin humor a darle mas cuerda con sus regaños. Ya debería saber que su hermano ya se ha vuelto inmune a los accidentes.

-ese no es el punto!

Me levante como si nada y enderece la bicicleta.

-lista? -respondió energéticamente con la cabeza-Vamonos…

Se subió al asiento de atrás y empecé a pedalear rumbo a la casa, donde a mi madre seguro le extrañaría vernos llegar juntos.

-oye oni-chan! Acompáñame a hacer unas compras!-la escuche a mis espaldas.

-eh? Ahora ya se para que me querías- se conoce que lo tenia planeado, por que ella sabe perfectamente que odio ese tipo de cosas que les encanta a las chicas, y que si me lo hubiera pedido directamente, me negaría. Como voy a hacer ahora mismo.

-por favor, oni-chan! Solo por esta vez!-pude verla por el rabillo del ojo juntar las palmas a modo de suplica.

-no!

-por que no?!

-por que tendré que estar detrás de ti como un tonto y esperar haber hasta a que horas se te ocurre terminar-le dije con acento agrio.

-pero no tardare mucho! En serio!

-eso dijiste la ultima vez y te tuve que sacar de una tienda de discos.

-oye! Pero tú en esa ocasión también te quedaste conmigo escuchando música en los probadores!

Bueno, eso era cierto, en gran medida, pero no me quede hasta el último momento en que la tienda cerrara. Además, tenia que saciar el aburrimiento de alguna forma en lugar de andar parado siguiéndola a todas partes.

-Karin, no quiero quedarme esperándote todo el rato.

-no lo harás, solo comprare unas cuantas cosas y ya.

-que son esas cuantas cosas?

-eh… -la note alarmada por la pregunta-solo cosas sin importancia.

-entonces cómpralas mañana-sugerí.

-no! Tengo que conseguirlas hoy mismo!

-por que tanta urgencia?-voltee un poco la cabeza y alce una ceja.

-eehh… es que… es un encargo de una amiga y… le prometí que se las daría mañana jeje…

-por que no va a comprarlas ella misma!

-oni-chan! Que poco amable eres, además yo soy la única que se donde conseguir lo que ella necesita! Es nueva en la ciudad y puede perderse.

-mmm…

-vamos oni-chan, me acompañaras? Di que si! Por favor!-siguió insistiendo.

-solo 5 minutos-aquí es donde empezaban las negociaciones.

-que?! Con cinco minutos no podré hacer nada! Que tal una hora.

-es demasiado, 15 minutos.

-40!

-20!

-30!

-hecho!

-yatta!!! Arigatou oni-chan!!!

Gritó tan fuerte que sentí roto los tímpanos mientras me abrazada por las cintura y apoyaba su cabeza en mi espalda, apretándome. Sus muestras de afecto eran tan evidentes e inoportunas que me hacían sentir incomodo, en especial cuando había gente alrededor.

-basta ya! Deja de hacer eso!- y lo peor es que lo hacia apropósito solo para fastidiarme.

Me indicó el lugar a donde deseaba ir, lo que me hizo gruñir de amonestación pero no le dije mas nada. Ya le hice la promesa y no podía dar marcha atrás. El dichoso centro comercial se encontraba un poco mas lejos del que generalmente íbamos siempre, y ya era tarde como para que nos demoráramos mas de treinta minutos, por lo que apresure el paso si es que quería que llegáramos a buena hora.

Mi hermana podía llegar a ser muy convincente, pero lo peor de todo, era que solo yo pensaba eso, por que solo conmigo le funcionaba esa táctica.

Ya habían pasado por lo menos unos quince minutos desde que llegáramos a los establecimientos y Karin empezara a proveerse de sus compras tan importantes según ella. Le agradecía infinitamente que estuviera dispuesta a considerar el trato de los treinta minutos, ya que la veía darse prisa en escoger las cosas e incluso reparaba en que no era necesario entrar con ella, por lo que me limitaba a esperarla afuera de las tiendas. Eso también servia para ejercer presión.

Pero al final de las compras relámpago, sucedió algo fuera de lo común.

-oni-chan, espera un poco por favor, ahora vuelvo…

Salio corriendo como un rayo, entrando en una cafetería con todo y las compras en la mano. Las ventanas del lugar eran polarizadas, lo que me impedía ver el interior. En pocos segundos, salio del comercio con las manos vacías. Yo alce una ceja.

-que hiciste?

-ah! Una amiga me esperaba en la cafetería y le entregue algunas cosas.

-mmmm…

No quise meterme en sus asuntos, solo esperaba que no se estuviera metiendo en un lío del que después yo tendré que sacarla.

-ya podemos irnos…

Llegamos a casa apunto de anochecer, y las luces ya estaban encendidas. Karin bajo rápidamente de la bicicleta para correr dentro de la casa sin esperar a que yo entrara primero. ¿Y ahora por que tanta prisa?

-tadaima…-musite cansado cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

-okaeri nasai, Kaede!-mi madre respondió amablemente asomándose desde la cocina. El aroma de la cena me lleno los pulmones-me sorprende que hayan llegado juntos.

-es que Kae-onichan me acompaño a comprar algunas cosas.

-oh ya veo, que raro de ti Kaede, con lo que te gusta ir de compras- río de manera cómplice mientras yo trataba de hacerme el desentendido y miraba a otro lado, medio avergonzado.

-me obligaron…-dije en mi favor lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Karin.

-eso no es cierto!-me miro disgustada.

-me engañaste…-apunte culpablemente mi dedo a su rostro, que me quedaba mucho mas abajo del hombro. Se avecinaba una de las tantas peleas fraternales.

-eres un mentiroso!-levanto los puños visiblemente enojada, aunque a mi me gustaba ver sus rabietas.

-no me dijiste nada cuando hablamos por teléfono, eso es lo mismo que haberme engañado. Omitiste información importante!

-si te lo decía, me habrías dicho que no!

-además, por que teníamos que ir a un centro comercial tan lejos?

-por que era el único lugar donde podía comprar lo que quería!

-deja de andarle haciendo favores a la gente!

-eso es asunto mío!

La mire sosegado por unos instantes. Cerré los ojos a la vez que resoplaba indignado con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. A veces me crispaba tener una hermana menor tan lenta.

-vamos, Kaede, Karin, dejen de pelear!

-él empezó, mamá!

-tengo hambre-me adelante al comentario, pasando por alto el de Karin.

-enseguida les serviré la cena, cariño-sus ojos azules claros resplandecieron divertida al oír quejarse a su hija en mi lugar-por que no suben y se cambian mientras pongo la mesa?

Camine por las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso, deteniéndome frente a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y con pereza deje caer la mochila a un lado. Busque el interruptor al tanteo y encendí las luces. Lo que vi, por poco me hizo caer del puro sobresalto sino fuera por que me sostuve del borde de la puerta.

Las paredes de mi habitación estaban tapizadas y llenas de post its de varios colores. En la pared de enfrente colgaba una pancarta amarilla con letras en pintura púrpura tan enorme que ocupaba gran parte del muro. En ella se dejaba leer la palabra "perdón" escrito en tres idiomas diferentes: japonés, inglés y español, por si no lo captaba bien. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí?

Juro que podía sentir un tic en el ojo de completa ira hacia aquella chica. Debí haberla aplastado cuando tuve la oportunidad en ese entrenamiento de haber sabido que me causaría jaquecas continuas e interminables. Tendría que estar floja de un tornillo si era capaz de llegar hasta este punto. Meterse a MI casa, entrar a MI habitación y sabotear MIS cosas, y de paso mi cabeza, sobrepasaba cualquier límite y lógica.

Ahí es cuando me pare a pensar…

¿Cómo demonios entro esa loca a mi habitación?

Y como si me llegara de un flechazo, la respuesta apareció detrás de mí.

-wow¡¿Qué paso aquí?!

Karin…

-sugoi! Hasta en inglés y todo¿Cómo se pronuncia eso?

Mientras balbuceaba la pronunciación adecuadamente a las silabas en español con poco éxito, gire mi tronco para encararla con mi rostro apunto de estallar de enfado.

-Karin… ¿tienes algo que ver con esto?

-eh?-su cara se lleno de desconcierto.

-si o no?

-yo… no se de que me hablas, oni-chan… -tartamudeo nerviosa dando un paso atrás.

-si lo sabes, verdad?-no me gustaba verla temerosa, en especial cuando ese miedo lo causaba yo, pero en ese momento lo pase por la tangente. Estaba demasiado molesto como para percatarme de cómo la aterraba.

-yo… yo solo…

-fuiste tu… tu la dejaste entrar…

Esta apunto de empezar una pelea entre hermanos, pero desgraciadamente esta no iba a ser como las demás, sino peor.

-yo solo… solo quería ayudarla… no pensé que eso tuviera algo de malo-respondió de manera endeble.

-como la conociste?

-hace dos días… fue por casualidad… y…

-mientes!

-es verdad! Nos hicimos amigas y me contó lo que te había hecho! Yo solo quería ayudarla y saber por que tú no la perdonabas, oni-chan!

-ella te lo pidió?

-no! Yo me ofrecí! Ella no es mala¿por que eres así con ella? Realmente esta muy apenada por lo que paso…

-ese es mi problema! Tu no tienes por que meterte.

-todos los del equipo de Basket ya la han perdonado¿Por qué tu no?-su voz se elevaba a medida que se llenaba de valor. No podía culparla, ya que la persona con la que estaba discutiendo era su hermano mayor y media treinta centímetros más alto que ella.

-por que por su culpa perdimos!

-fue un partido de practica! No puedes tomártelo tan enserio!

-dejaste entrar a NUESTRA casa a una desconocida y le diste acceso a MI habitación¡¿Como esperas que no me lo tome en serio?!-contraje el rostro para evitar que mis palabras salieran con mas fuerza.

-ella solo quiere que la perdones! No creí que eso te enfadaría!

Respire profundamente para tratar de calmar la furia que crecía en mi interior. No quería seguir discutiendo y mucho menos con ella. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Gire mi cuerpo noventa grados para darle la espalda.

-no quiero que vueltas a ver a esa chica-le ordene.

-pero… por que no?!

-por que no y punto.

No la escuche replicar nada, lo que significaba que se había dado por derrotada. No importa lo que me diga o lo que haga, no me haría cambiar de opinión, y eso ella lo sabía.

-lo siento… oni-chan… yo lo único que quería era… ayudarla a que la perdonaras…

La oí susurras con la voz entrecortada. Cerré mis ojos para mantenerme firme.

-escúchame Karin… hay una línea muy delgada entre ser noble o estúpido…

Soltó un gemido ahogado.

-y no quiero que sobrepases esa línea…

Para la cena, aun no se me bajaba el furor lo suficiente como para entablar una conversación con mi hermana o mi madre, que observaba confundida la reacción de sus dos hijos sin dirigirse la palabra ni siquiera para pasarse la sal. La tensión en el ambiente era abrumadora. De vez en vez le lanzaba una fugas mirada a Karin; era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la veía tan decaída, pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Dando las gracias por la comida, me levante en silencio y coloque los platos sucios en el lavaplatos. Di las buenas noches y subí directo a deshacerme de la basura que aun estaba pegada por todos lados en mi habitación. Todo este asunto del "perdóname" me ponía enfermo.

A la mañana siguiente, mi madre fue la encargada de despertarme, y no Karin como sucedía la mayor parte del tiempo. La espere a la salida de la casa. Bajo las escaleras con uniforme y mochila en el hombro. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y me miro dudosa.

-vámonos…-comencé a andar sin permitirle reprochar si la llevaría o no a la secundaria. Para mí, eso era algo indiscutible.

-hai…

La ronda matutina en bicicleta a la escuela fue de las más aburridas que me había tocado y de las que podía recordar. Ninguno de los dos iniciaba una conversación y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de lo indispensables que se habían hecho las pláticas con mi hermana. Ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez que teníamos una discusión tan fuerte, y por algo tan trivial que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Para mi Conmoción fue bastante diferente en la preparatoria. Un día normal, con clases normales y descansos normales. Mi acosadora se mantenía aislada, y no expresaba signos de descargar su persistencia en mí, todavía. Decidí aprovechar las circunstancias antes de que se le ocurriera algo o cambiara de opinión, por lo que en las siguientes clases me dedique a dormir todo lo que no había podido en esos días. He irónicamente, no pude hacerlo.

Así que las clases se me pasaron tan lentas que me resultaba extraño que no cayera dormido, por que por increíble que pareciera, no tenia sueño.

En esas condiciones pasaron todas las clases hasta la hora del entrenamiento, lo único que esperaba con ansiedad desde que me levantaba de la cama. Los dribles, los pases, los botes debajo de la canasta, los rebotes, los lanzamientos, las fintas, los robos de balón, las clavadas, todo eso me alejaba de los problemas, estiraban mis músculos tensos por el cansancio, alimentaba mi adrenalina.

En esos momentos me hacía recordar cuanto disfrutaba de este deporte.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde, y el entrenamiento de hoy había llegado a su fin. El gimnasio se fue vaciando, hasta que solo quede yo en la duela. Me gustaba quedarme solo para practicar tiros o simplemente saborear el silencio que reinaba y que solo se rompía con el sonido de mis pasos o el balón siendo botado.

Estuve practicando de ese modo por lo menos unos veinte minutos antes de apoyar el balón en mi cadera, lanzarlo a la cesta de metal junto con los demás balones y tomar mi maleta e irme a las duchas y cambiarme. Coloque una toalla alrededor de mi cuello para secarme el sudor del rostro, me conduje hacia los vestidores y abrí el casillero con mi nombre. Mis ojos parpadearon de extrañeza al ver lo que había en el interior: un balón de Básquet Ball.

¿Qué hacia un balón dentro de mi casillero? Supuse que alguno de mis compañeros lo habría metido por equivocación, no seria nada raro viniendo del Doaho. Al menos eso creí hasta que tome la pelota y me percate de algo escrito con plumón negro; lo hice girar para poder leerlo, y mis ojos volvieron a parpadear de absoluto asombro.

No era un balón cualquiera… era un balón autografiado por uno de los jugadores veteranos estadounidenses mas famosos que lideró a Los Ángeles Lakers y con el cual obtuvo cinco campeonatos de la NBA.

Un balón de Básquet Ball profesional autografiado por Magic Johnson.

Leí de nuevo la firma para asegurarme de no haber leído mal, pero no. Era la autentica firma de Magic Johnson y pude darme cuenta que había sido escrita de su propio puño y letra, no era una copia.

Estaba tan absorto con el balón entre mis manos, que no me di cuenta de una pequeña nota que aun permanecía dentro del casillero.

La letra ya era fácilmente reconocible para mí.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**bueno... les habia dicho que para este cap les tenia una sorpresa, ycreo que a estas alturas ya se abran dado cuenta que este cap esta escrito desde el punto de vista de... **

**KAEDE RUKAWA!!! **

**esa es otra razon para justificarme, el por que tarde tanto!!**

**creanme que la mente de este chico es perversa jojojojo**

**no lo hare muy seguido, solo pondre algunos cap con su punto de vista dependiendo de la situacion o de la necesidad que requiera el cap.**

**espero que lo hayan disfrutado!! gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y sigan dejando reviews por fa!!!**


	8. Corte de Cabello

**De una ves se los subo jajaja no se que me paso la semana pasada pero mi inspiracion estaba potente, tanto que me termine este cap es menos de una semana jojojo soy chingonaaa jaja**

**Este capitulo me ha salido casi igual de largo que el anterior y espero que no les sea muy pesado para ustedes despues de haberlo dejano dormido un buen rato. **

**A partir de ahora la cosa ira mas fluida y ya veran por que jaja**

**Les empezare a contestar los reviews al final del cap...**

**disfrutenlo...**

**Capitulo 7**. Corte de cabello.

Tenía un problema con los problemas, ya no cabía la menor duda al respecto. Mi cuerpo era uno de esos imanes en los que atraía los líos de alguna forma inexplicable y sospechosa, que hasta daba miedo. Casi siempre había sido así, aunque ya estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con eso, pero en ocasiones como esta, realmente me costaba trabajo no desmoronarme.

El reflejo en el espejo de mi propia figura me devolvía la mirada con desplomo, llegando a recapacitar acerca de cómo había llegado a tal estado tan lamentable en el baño de mi habitación:

_Flash Back_

El plan para recuperar mi dignidad había sido cuidadosamente ejecutado con la ayuda de la hermana de Rukawa, Karin, que en solo un día se convirtió en un gran apoyo para mi, auque sea difícil de imaginar e irónico. Después de eso, me dispuse a averiguar, solo por diversión, por que ya lo sabía por cuenta de Karin, el equipo favorito de la NBA del chamaco en cuestión y objetivo del revuelo, en la primera hora de clases. La respuesta fue bastante obvia.

Lo que le siguió fue arreglar todo para que Karin le hiciera perder tiempo a su hermano, y de una vez pasar algunas cosas que me serian de utilidad y aprovechar eso para adentrarme en su habitación con la colaboración de la madre.

¡Nunca pensé que alguien como Rukawa tendría una familia tan encantadora y amable como lo eran su hermana y su madre! Incluso pensé en la posibilidad de que pudiera ser adoptado. Pero esa hipótesis se esfumo de mi cerebro al ver el gran parecido que tenia el hijo con su padre, que pude percibir gracias a una fotografía que se lucía en la sala. Al menos en el aspecto físico, a excepción de algunos rasgos evidentes como el color de cabello y esa mirada gélida, que no poseía para nada su padre. Mientras que Karin era el vivo retrato de su madre, quien no era japonesa, sino de los Estados Unidos, lo que note fácilmente.

Así es como tuve el ingreso a la habitación de su hijo después de contarle todo lo ocurrido, y no pudo sentirse mas conmovida y compadecida conmigo por todo el esfuerzo y los dolores de cabeza que Rukawa me había producido. La ayuda llego casi sin pedírsela, por lo que lo demás fue fácil.

No quería dejar las cosas al azar y sin estar segura de la reacción de Rukawa al ver el comunicado que traspasaba su habitación. Ya no me parecía bueno seguir siendo indiscreta, por que algo me decía que la bomba pronto explotaría, obligándome a jugar la última carta. Mi última y definitiva.

Estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla después de eso, por que no podía permitirme continuar con los problemas que se asomaban a mi alrededor ni mucho menos permitir que se hicieran mas grandes.

Por asares del destino, y por que realmente esperaba obtener algún recuerdo de un miembro de mi familia que no fuera mi madre o mi hermana, me traje (o mas bien debería decir que me robe, por que no pedí permiso a nadie) desde la casa de uno de los hermanos de mi mamá, un balón de Basket Ball que consiguió en el centros de rehabilitación que había asistido y autografiado directamente por uno de los veteranos mas famosos de la NBA.

Aun no sabia exactamente por que lo había traído conmigo, pero ahora me alegraba el haberlo hecho. ¿Quien hubiera podido imaginar que ese balón me fuera a servir para algo y mucho menos para salvarme la vida?

Como ya venia preparada para responder cualquier clase de insultos a la mañana siguiente del ataque a la habitación de Kaede Rukawa, no quise mover un dedo hasta la salida de la práctica. Fue un alivio encontrar al numero 11 aun en la cancha el suficiente tiempo para arrastrarme sigilosamente a los vestidores después de haberse vaciado.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mi con cuidado de no hacer ruido en el proceso. El olor peculiar de sudor de hombre de llego a la nariz, lo que me hizo hacer una mueca. Distinguí en las puertas de los casilleros el nombre que buscaba y saque de mi maleta deportiva el balón de Básquet que me ocupaba bastante espacio. Metí el balón dentro y encima de este una pequeña carta con la explicación de todo aquello de forma discreta y que esperaba que él entendiera. Escuche el ruido que hacia el casillero al cerrarse. Este seria mi último movimiento. Suspire.

Tal vez si hubiera hecho esto desde un principio no estaría metida en este embrollo. Debe odiarme a estas alturas, y puede que no sirva de nada lo que haga, pero el intento se hace. Supongo que estaba tan desesperada que no me permitía ver lo obvio. Solo esperaba que mi tío no se enterara de que ya no volvería a ver su preciado balón autografiado por Magic Johnson. Por dios! Si podía conseguir otro muy fácilmente.

Camine a la puerta para salir de los vestidores y al estar ya del otro lado y haberla cruzado, unas vocecillas peligrosamente conocidas me ocasionaron un espanto en pleno pasillo.

-¡oye tu¡¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí adentro?!

Gire mi cara y reconocí al grupo de tres admiradoras de Rukawa mirándome horrorizadas como si hubiera cometido el pecado mas inmoral del mundo. ¡Dios, solo esto me faltaba para ponerle la cereza al pastel!

No tenia ganas de discutir, aunque si por mi fuera ya me las hubiera despachado desde hace mucho, pero no podía permitirme esa satisfacción debido a que estaba sentenciada, así que trate de ser lo mas evasiva posible. Las ignore dándoles la espalda antes de que prendieran la mecha y no supiera como apagarla.

-¡no huyas! Responde¿Qué estabas haciendo en el vestidor del equipo de Básquet Ball?!-me exigió la de cabello corto.

-no les importa, de acuerdo? Por que no van a molestar a alguien mas y me dejan fuera de su festín de buitres?!-creo que me es imposible controlarme frente a estas pirujas.

-¡como te atreves!

Registre la voz como una de las chicas que tenia el pelo largo sin fleco, y deteste ese detalle. Reacciono visiblemente ofendida y sacando humo por olas orejas. Me voltee noventa grados para enfrentarlas.

-oigan, no quiero problemas de acuerdo? Solo fingiré que no las vi y les sugiero que hagan lo mismo-les advertí tratando de sonar convincente.

-¿Qué no quieres problemas?-preguntó con sarcasmo la de las dos coletas con cara de hombre-pues me temo que es demasiado tarde.

-sigues molestando a Rukawa-kun, verdad?

-si tienes problemas con Rukawa-kun, tienes problemas con nosotras también!

Me pase los dedos por la cien para tratar de mantenerme calmada y hablar de forma neutral, cosa que no funciono muy bien. ¿Por qué no simplemente regresaban a su nave nodriza?!

-escuchen, no es asunto suyo, ok? Solo déjenme tranquila!

-aun no entiendes que él nunca se fijaría en ti!

-créanme que eso me tiene sin cuidado ahora. Y no se preocupen, esta será la última vez que me vean cerca de su querido Rukawa-kun.

Giré sobre mis talones y me dispuse a darme a la fuga para dejar de oír sus fanfarronadas.

-¡te arrepentirás por habernos hablado de esa manera!-me amenazo la mas fea de las tres.

Ja! De lengua me como un taco!

-desaparezcan!-les ordene prácticamente antes de seguir mi camino con la mochila en el hombro. Ni siquiera espere su respuesta, y para lo que me interesaba.

Me dirigí a la salida de la escuela. El bote de un balón llego a mis oídos al pasar por un lado del gimnasio. La intriga de saber si aun el muchacho en cuestión estaba jugando, me motivo a ver levemente por la puerta del gimnasio, que deslice despacio solo lo suficiente para que uno de mis ojos pudiera asomarse.

Ahí seguía practicando Kaede Rukawa con solo la soledad, esperanza, ilusión, el balón de Básquet y la duela. ¿Qué ese tipo nunca se cansa de hacer lo mismo? No importa que tanto me guste un deporte, me termina aburriendo el hacer todo el tiempo los mismos movimientos. En mi opinión, la vida es muy corta para hacer una sola cosa ¿No se le hará monótona?

Supongo que cada quien tiene su modo de vida, y yo no soy nadie para alterar eso. Si él es feliz de esa manera, adelante. Aunque por eso digo que me parece un chico muy soso. Y la pregunta es… ¿Por qué me importa tanto un chico tan soso? Buena pregunta… y la respuesta aun la estoy buscando.

Observe, sin darme cuenta bastante perpleja, como él se movía de un lado para otro botando la pelota, cambiando el ritmo drásticamente, bajando las caderas y esquivando a algún ser invisible para luego dar un gran salto frente a la canasta y hacer una clavada. En ese momento, fue cuando mi piel la sentí erizarse. El salto había sido sorprendente, y la sensación de estar flotando en el aire era algo que me encantaba; por eso mis posiciones en Volly Ball eran bloqueadora y rematadora.

Tenia que admitir que su forma de jugar era bastante… elegante, sin dejar de ser viril. Por unos fugases segundos pude comprender por que gozaba de esa popularidad ensordecedora. El individuo era capaz de dejarte sin aliento cuando no abría la boca y se dedicaba a mostrar sus dotes en el Baloncesto. Era tal la autonomía de su cuerpo que lo hacia ver muy fácil.

Muy bien… suficiente… esto ya me esta dando miedo, mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que mi cerebro deje de trabajar como es debido y termine metida en un manicomio por estar chiflada.

El trayecto a la salida de la escuela me resulto de lo mas corto (o es que estaba deseosa de poder salir de ahí por las grandes zancadas que di, que no las percate). Sentía que estaba escapando de algo al atravesar el instituto a toda prisa con dirección a mi casa, era una sacudida extraña que no me gustaba, y prefería dejar atrás lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Por que mi instinto me decía que no todos los alumnos se habían retirado.

¿Estarán todavía esas viejas hurañas papa loteando por ahí?

Y como si las hubiera invocado desde su mismo lecho, aparecieron delante de mi dos de ellas, interceptándome a mitad de mi rumbo hacia la salida. Ambas con los brazos cruzados y con cara de pocos amigos, como siempre tenían cada vez que se dirigían a mi.

-¿ahora que quieren?-enfaticé molesta.

Se rieron burlonamente.

-te lo advertimos-dijo la de cabello corto.

-que no te metieras con nosotras-puntualizo la fea de dos colas.

-y yo les dije que me dejaras en paz!-les grite-¿Qué acaso es tan difícil de comprender para ustedes¡¿Tengo que explicárselos con manzanitas o algo así?!

-como siempre, ya sacaste las uñas, pero pronto te las cortaremos.

De repente, la imagen de ellas desapareció de mi vista, y todo lo que podía ver era la completa oscuridad. Un pañuelo cubría mis ojos. Alguien me sostuvo los brazos por detrás para evitar que me moviera, y trate de oponer resistencia. La maleta que sostenía en mis hombros, cayo al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo¡Suéltenme estúpidas¡¿Que creen que hacen?!-alce la voz enrabiada y desesperada por no saber lo que pasaba, solo podía oír sus risas y burlas.

-ay! Que escandalosa eres!

-deja de quejarte!

-no te preocupes por nada, ya veras que todo estará bien!

-¡¿Qué van a hacerme?!

-solo vamos a hacerte unos pequeños cambios!

-ya veras, te encantara!

Me obligaron a avanzar por medio de empujones. La humillación era peor cada vez que yo me tropezaba y estaba apunto de caer. Las risas no cesaban, y la rabia acumulada era tanta que mi mandíbula se tenso. Súbitamente nos detuvimos. No podía ver a donde me llevaban, ni mucho menos lo que planeaban hacer. Trate de agudizar mis demás sentidos para averiguarlo.

-manos a la obra chicas!

Un jalón fuerte de mi cabello impulsó mi cabeza hacia atrás, lo que me hizo soltar un gemido de queja.

-¡suéltenme!-grite sin éxito.

-ahora aprenderás a no meterme con nosotras!

-oye Julia-chan, que bonito cabello tienes!-escuche de mi lado derecho de forma sarcástica mientras una mano se pasaba por mi pelo.

-es verdad! Lo tienes tan largo y bonito!

-se ve que lo cuidas mucho, verdad?

Comencé a sudar frío. ¿Acaso ellas…?

-¡¿y eso a ustedes que les importa?!

-he oído que muchos chicos les gusta mucho tu cabello-hablo una de ellas con un toque de envidia en su voz.

-de verdad?

-si… incluso a los de tercer año les gusta.

-pues que pena… por que…

Sentí otro tirón y el sonido de unas tijeras se escuchó en mis oídos.

-¡TE LO CORTAREMOS!

-¡BASTA!

El grito vino junto con un fuerte empujón para impedir que continuaran con su tarea, o por lo menos, hacérselo mas difícil. Podía oír las tijeras y las carcajadas a mi alrededor, que parecían estar disfrutando la escena.

-deja de moverte Julia-chan!

-no quedaras bien si te mueves tanto!

En uno de esos arranques de cólera e impotencia, di un fuerte empujón apoyándome con el cuerpo y me deshice de una de las ataduras que me mantenían presa por los brazos, y quien sea que me estaba sosteniendo, ahora estaba en el suelo. Aproveche para quitarme la venda que me cubría los ojos.

Miles de mechones de cabello castaño se expandían por el piso, MI cabello. Lleve las manos a mi cabeza, buscando alguna señal de mi pelo largo, pero la gran mayoría ya había sido cortado. Las tres chicas se alejaron unos pasos de mi cuando gire a mirarlas con los ojos desbordados de furia.

-¡SON UNAS MALDITAS PERRAS!

Lo dije en español, así que dudaba mucho que supieran que las estaba insultando, aunque también era fácil deducirlo.

-te dije que no te movieras!

Esa voz… la conozco.

Me voltee orientada hacia donde provino la voz femenina. Me quede completamente atónita.

-Korina?

Mi compañera de clases (y a la que al principio consideraba mi "amiga") me observaba con una sonrisa mordaz surcando su cara de niña. Sus dedos sostenían unas tijeras de metal a la vista.

-hola Julia-chan!-me ofreció una de las sonrisas mas falsas que me haya tocado ver.

-Ko… Korina… pero… que haces?

Se encogió de hombros.

-cortándote el pelo, que no ves?

-pero… por que?

-y todavía lo preguntas?-dijo fastidiada colocando apoyando las manos en su cintura- Por favor! Creí que ya te habías dado cuenta de todo! Sabes que soy una fiel admiradora de Rukawa-kun, y no podía permitir que una chica como tú lo engatusara!

-que?!

-por eso Korina se unió a nuestro club de fans y nos dio ideas para ponerte en su lugar y atacarte donde mas te doliera!-dijo la chica de las coletas a espaldas de Korina.

-nos contó que cuidas mucho tu cabello-musitó la chica alta.

-además nos enteramos de que hay muchos chicos en la preparatoria que les gustas por tu lindo cabello-continuo otra, enfatizando la palabra "lindo".

-y no podíamos permitir que siguieras de ofrecida con Rukawa-kun!

-¡¿pero de que estas hablando Korina¡Yo en ningún momento te dije que quería algo con Rukawa!

-¡Es Rukawa-kun para ti¡Como osas llamarlo tan confianzudamente!

-¡pues de que otra forma quieres que le llame?! Así se llama, o no?

-te estas burlando de nosotras?!

-¡pensé que éramos amigas!

-¡dejamos de serlo cuando tu te le metiste hasta por los ojos¡Tú tienes la culpa de que ya no podamos ser amigas!-me señalo con el dedo índice.

¡Esto tenia que ser una broma! Una broma de mal gusto. ¡No lo podía creer!

-¡no seas paranoica Korina¡Sabes perfectamente que no me interesa Rukawa en lo más mínimo¡Lo sabes!

-pues te estas tomando demasiadas libertades con él, no te parece?

¡Esto era inaudito! Esta niña pensaba que había algo entre Rukawa y yo. Y todo esto estaba planeado para poder desquitar sus celos, sus celos obsesivos. Lo que mas me dolía es que en algún momento pensé que realmente ella era una buena amiga, una persona en la que podía confiar y contarle mis problemas, la única que en verdad me apreciaba, al menos eso creía. Pero "creer" se llamaba un burro.

Apreté los puños en un intento de no perder los estribos por la verdad que ahora se presentaba ante mí y no mostrarme frágil.

-saben que… por mi pueden irse al diablo, piensa lo que quieras, no me importa!-grite de una forma histérica sin poder controlarme y con un perfecto japonés para que lo entendieran a la perfección-Ustedes están cegadas por los celos!

-¡como te atreves!

-Lo que más odio son las personas hipócritas que tiran la piedra y esconden la mano! Para mi, lo que ustedes valen como seres humanos es menos que la suciedad bajo sus uñas!

No quise permanecer un minuto más en ese lugar. Mis labios me temblaban por el coraje, ocasionando que unas cuantas lágrimas insistieran en salir de mis ojos, pero no lo permití. No valía la pena.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Sentía mi cabeza ligera, muy ligera por la ausencia de peso en ella que antes poseía, y que siempre había mantenido desde que era pequeña, así era hasta esta tarde. Me gusta mi pelo largo… perdón, corrijo… me gustaba.

Siempre había estado orgullosa de mi cabello, una de las pocas cosas en mi persona que realmente le ponía empeño a la hora de cuidar y arreglar. Castaño claro con algunos mechones con ondulaciones sin llegar a los chinos completamente y algo quebradizo cuando se ponía de ganas. Era un poco rebelde, pero eso no me alejaba de la idea de mantenerlo suave y saludable. Y me preguntaba que haría ahora con un cabello tan corto como nunca lo había tenido antes. Me sentía extraña e… incompleta.

El cabello que se asomaba en el espejo ya no me llegaba a mitad de la espalda. En su lugar, mechones desordenados, disparejos y unos más largos que otros sobresalían. La mecha que me quedaba más corta, me tocaba abajo del ojo, seguidas de otras a la altura de mis mejillas, y las mas larga estaba casi a mitad del cuello.

No podía dejarlo de esa forma, tan irregular que hasta parecía que me había peleado con las tijeras (cosa que no esta muy lejos de la realidad). Lo único que estaba dentro de mis posibilidades para no hacer que mi melena se vea desastrosa, era terminar de cortarlo de alguna manera que resultara estética, o por lo menos no tan drástico.

Tomé las tijeras detrás del estante del espejo y comencé la labor, asegurándome de no cortar excesivamente y dejarlo peor de lo que estaba. Cuando termine de arreglar la parte de enfrente, puse mi atención en el pelo mi nuca. La gran sorpresa que me di al darme cuenta de algo pegajoso adherido a gran parte de mi cabello. ¡Era un chicle!

¡Esas desgraciadas no solo me habían cortado mi largo y sedoso cabello, sino que no conformes con eso, me pegaron una goma de mascar!

Esto definitivamente no se quedaría así. Planeaban hacerme la vida imposible, y no estaba dispuesta a permitir por ningún motivo dejar tan conchudamente que este crimen se quedara sin pagarlo, e iba a hacer que se pagara con todo y la factura.

La cuestión era… ¿Cómo?

Si prácticamente estaba atada de pies y manos. Tal vez no podría hacer mucho para defenderme, por que estaba castigada y en la mira del director deportivo, pero lo que si podía hacer era darles cachetada con guante blanco y hacérselos mas difícil.

No quise meterme en la cholla materia que no sabia como resolver en una situación como lo estaba ahora frente al espejo del tocador de mi cuarto. Después me encargaría de eso, cuando no tuviera que estar batallando con mi pelo que no podía hacer que me quedara bien. Diablos! Todas las puntas apuntaban en direcciones diferentes! Ni modos.

Al despertarme por la mañana, el cabello se me puso infame. Parecía miles de alambres donde les pasaron una descarga eléctrica. Una parte de mi, estaba medio feliz de haberme desecho de la gran mata que tenia, ya que era mucha responsabilidad, pero otra parte estaba triste.

Bueno, no podía ser tan malo. Ya no tendría la necesidad de recogerlo cuando entrenaba y el peinarlo seria más fácil y rápido, gastaría menos en shampoo, en acondicionadores y tratamientos inútiles. Si… ahora que lo pienso hay muchas ventajas, aunque eso no excluía que extrañaría mi cabello largo. Ahora solo tenia que llegar a la escuela y…

¡La escuela!

¡Oh Jesús, Maria y José!

¡Como es que iba a presentarme a la preparatoria así¡Seria el hazme reír de toda la clase¡Que digo de toda la clase, de toda la escuela!

Podría disimular un poco para que no se notara. Ya se, me pongo una gorra, aunque eso solo retardaría lo inevitable. Es obvio que se darán cuenta tarde o temprano. Esto es algo que no se puede ocultar.

¡Al demonio! Me pongo una gorra y listo. Ya después veré que hago para zafarme.

No quiero ni decir como me sentí al llegar a la escuela. Los chicos no prestaron mucha atención, pero las chicas no eran nada discretas. Me hubiera conformado con que me preguntaran en lugar de andar viboreando, de ese modo serian menos santurronas. En mi salón fue prácticamente lo mismo. Desviaba las miradas femeninas curiosas y me concentre en llegar a mi pupitre y sentarme.

-buenos días, Juli-chan!

Alce la vista para encontrarme con la cara de Akatsui.

-buenos días Akatsui… -conteste con simpleza.

-wow! y ahora por que tan apagada?

-no es nada…

-oye… tu eres una chica muy energética, no me vas a decir algo feo esta vez?

-lo dices como si te gustara que te maltratara-lo mire alzando una ceja.

-algo así… -se rió tontamente-y esa gorra?

-ah…-baje la cabeza utilizando la gorra para tapar mi rostro-este… que tiene?

-es la primera vez que te veo usando una, te recogiste el cabello?

-ah si… es que… si las uso pero… solo cuando practico Volly Ball y cuando hay sol.

-pero no tienes que usarla dentro del salón-dijo inocentón-aquí no hay sol.

-bueno, te molesta que la traiga puesta o que?! En que te afecta?!-dije enfadada por la insistencia. El chico retrocedió su espalda.

-tranquila, solo preguntaba-levanto las manos con las palmas hacia mi- no tienes por que ponerte así.

Lo mire ceñuda por un rato antes de cambiar mis ojos a la puerta, donde justamente en ese momento hizo su aparición el muchacho de 1.87 de altura. Una tensión en mi cuerpo se presento involuntariamente.

El fulanito (o mas bien debería decir el "fulanote") se encamino a su silla al fondo de lado de la ventana, deslizándose como un fantasma en medio de la noche, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de su mesa. Y lo que paso a continuación hizo que se me engusanara la manzana. Inmediatamente después de parpadear, sus ojos azules se posaron en los míos. Fue tan fugaz y al mismo tiempo tan difuso que al entrar en contacto con su mirada, el efecto que me causo fue como si me hubiera nublado el cerebro o simplemente me dejara de funcionar.

No recuerdo el tiempo que transcurrió después de eso, pero cuando mi mente despertó del trance momentáneo, Rukawa ya se encontraba sentado con la cabeza apoyada en su escritorio, durmiendo.

-que fue eso?-dijo Akatsui extrañado.

Eso mismo me pregunto yo… ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

-que cosa?

El tono infantil y conocido me hizo enderezarme en mi asiento.

-hola Korina-chan!

-buenos días Akatsui-kun.

Yo ni siquiera me moleste en saludarla, y ella tampoco.

Poco a poco la clase se fue llenando y unos minutos mas el profesor de Filosofía entro al salón e inmediato todos ocuparon sus asientos. Pareciera que otro día mas de clase iba a pasar sin contratiempos con respecto a mi estado, pero no podía haber sido mas idiota.

-disculpe profesor!- el brazo levantado de Korina para atraer la atención del profesor me puso alerta.

-dígame, Yamanato-san-contesto con cortesía el profesor divisando a la chica desde sus gafas gruesas.

-esta permitido que un alumno tenga gorra puesta en clase?

Levante la cabeza con brusquedad del sobresalto. ¡Esa infeliz!

-no, no esta permitido-el maestro se dirigió a mi-lo siento Hanade-san, tendrá que quitarse esa gorra.

Cerré los ojos con frustración y suspire para darme valor. Todos mis compañeros voltearon a verme para fisgonear, y no tuve otra opción más que obedecer a mi superior. Me quite la gorra con lentitud después de regalarle a Korina una mirada repleta de hostilidad enarqueando los ojos y rechinando los dientes.

Tan pronto me deshice de la gorra para dejar ver mi nuevo corte, el sonido de los gritos de asombro ocuparon el salón al instante y las preguntas me asaltaron.

-Julia-chan, que te paso?!

-que te hiciste?!

-por que te lo cortaste?!

Ese ultimo comentario¿adivinen de quien vino?

-pues… yo solo… quería un cambio… eso es todo-me encogí de hombros, que mas podría decir?

-pero no crees que se te paso la mano?

-que lastima! Tenias tu cabello tan bonito!-así o mas hipócrita? Tenia tantas ganas de rebanarle el pescuezo.

-pues yo creo que se ve mejor así!

La declaración tan repentina hizo que todo el mundo volteara a ver quien había sido. Kipei Akatsui me sonreía con amplitud.

-a mi me gusta como te ves.

-que?-no sabia que contestar y sin darme cuenta, comencé a ponerme nerviosa. Note como Korina se había puesto de todos los colores.

-es verdad! Luces mas guapa con ese corte!-otra voz masculina se escucho y reconocí a uno de mis compañeros.

-si! Te queda genial!-dijo otro chico entusiasmado.

-hace resaltar mas tus ojos!-y otro mas.

-y como tienes el cuello largo y esbelto te hace ver muy bien!

Los cumplidos eran tantos de un solo golpe que me hicieron sentir sonrojada y lo podía saber gracias a que mi rostro ardía.

-hontou?-tartamudee con la cabeza gacha completamente ruborizada.

-por supuesto!

No pude evitar echar un vistazo a mi lado izquierdo al sentir que alguien me observaba. Rukawa me miraba sin gesto alguno con su puño sosteniendo su cabeza. Se mantuvo viéndome unos segundos antes de desviar la vista.

¿Se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña o era mi imaginación?

A la hora del receso, mis sospechas de que Rukawa se le estaba aflojando un tornillo (y no precisamente por que se estaba volviendo loco) terminaron por confirmarse cuando tan pronto la campana del descanso sonó, se acerco discretamente a mi pupitre, rozo con sus dedos la mesa y susurro demasiado bajo como para que alguien mas que no fuera yo lo escuchara.

-te veo en la azotea.

Ni siquiera había volteado a verme, pero ni hacia falta.

Ahora si esto ya se pasaba de extraño. ¿Kaede Rukawa pidiéndome verlo en la azotea de la escuela? Siempre pensé que ese era su lugar privado y exclusivo para dormir, donde se escapaba de las clases y no dejaba que nadie lo molestara. Eso me puso indignada.

¿Y ahora este que quiere de mi? Creo que fui muy clara al regalarle ese balón autografiado como compensación de todo lo que le hice pasar, además de que fui honesta en la pequeña carta que le di junto con la pelota, donde le pedía disculpas (por ultima ves, quiero puntualizar) y le aseguraba que esto seria todo lo que podía estar en mis manos, tal vez no lo suficiente para que dejara de odiarme, pero por lo menos aminorar ese sentimiento. Esa habían sido mis palabras definitivas, y estaba dispuesta a cumplirla.

Esperé unos diez minutos más antes de adentrarme a los pasillos y subir las escaleras que me conducirían a la terraza. Me gustaba estar ahí, también. En mi antigua escuela solía pasarme el almuerzo en ese lugar con mis amigos, o simplemente para sentir el aire rozándome la piel y el sol calentándome el rostro. Siempre me había preferido los lugares altos y despejados.

Al estar la puerta de metal frente a mi, suspire. ¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo yo en ese lugar? Les estaba declarando la guerra masivamente a las admiradoras. Si me veían junto a su intocable Rukawa, seguro que me despellejarían viva. Ah! Esperen! Eso ya lo hicieron.

Deslicé la puerta con cuidado para asomarme un poco, como si tuviera miedo de que en verdad estuviera ahí. Efectivamente él estaba ahí, acostado en el piso, de espaldas a mí y con su brazo a modo de almohada.

-oye… Rukawa?-le hable con cautela, no será que me quiera dar un trancazo por despertarlo, como es su costumbre. Me acerque un poco más.

-oye niño…-él seguía sin dar indicios de responder.

¡No me digan que sigue dormido!

¡¿Me hizo subir hasta aquí solo para verlo dormir?!

Esto era el colmo de los colmos. Y como me conocía bien como para saber que mi paciencia tiene un límite muy corto, preferí dar media vuelta y salir. Esto era una perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.

-oe!

¿Esa era la voz de Rukawa? Tenia dos opciones: o en verdad me estaba llamando, o el tipo era sonámbulo.

Me gire para comprobarlo. El chico estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, observándome fríamente.

-escucha… lamento haber venido. Te prometí en esa carta que ya no te molestaría y así será-hice una pausa y proseguí-puedes seguir durmiendo si quieres, yo… ya me voy... no se ni por que estoy aquí…

Detuve mi discurso para ver alguna reacción de su parte, pero no hizo nada, por lo que solo me despedí.

-adiós…

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Me quede a mitad de camino. Voltee un poco mi cabeza para contestar.

-¿Qué cosa?-ya sabía a lo que se refería, pero aun pregunte.

-el balón…

-ah! Eso… pues… tengo mis contactos-dije de forma divertida haciéndome la importante y me termine de voltear hacia él.

Parece que la respuesta no le bastó, por que alzó una ceja.

-bueno ya, te digo!-dije dándome por vencida- uno de mis tíos lo consiguió en un centro de rehabilitación.

-de rehabilitación?

-si… tiene SIDA-confesé con un dolor en el pecho- mi tío se interno en un centro de rehabilitación en Estados Unidos que apoyaba Magic Johnson. En una de esas ocasiones fueron a visitarlo, y le regaló un balón autografiado por él. Supongo que sabes que Magic Jonhson tiene SIDA, por eso se retiro del Básquet Ball y ha estado ayudando a centros de rehabilitación como ese.

-mmm…

Por unos minutos me quede quieta sin saber que decir. Me enfade conmigo mismas por haber sacado a la luz información tan privada de mi familia, y más aun contárselo a un chico del que no sabia casi nada.

-bueno… creo que ya debo irme, me acaban de avisar que mi entrenador de Volly arreglo un partido de practica con otra preparatoria, y el partido será en hora de receso.

Le di la espalda de nuevo para guiarme a la puerta de salida.

-gracias…

Me quede estática, y sin percatarme de que lo hacia, le sonreí con total sinceridad.

-me alegro que te haya gustado…

Y cruce la puerta sin decir nada más.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**listo... aki van los reviews...**

**ShadowDante: jajaja realmente te emocionaste mucho amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado opr que creeme que fue sudoy y sangre oara terminarlo. Aqui tienes el siguiente que no te deje esperar mucho...**

**Gaby: gracias nena ke linda, tu siempre dandome animos para seguir, por eso te dedique el cap, jajaja si ya eres famosa**

**Espada Rota: exigente me saliste, pero al menos se me subio mucho el ego cuando por fin me di cuenta que te habia gustado el capi y en especial por ke fue el ke mas me saco kanas verdes jajaja ya me di cuenta que bajo presion trabajo mejor jejeje**

**Ybelawen: muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sigue poniendo mas jajaja me alegro ke te guste y le seguire echando ganas hasta el final. **

**Shadir: pos creeme nena que aun sigo sin saber como le hice para no kedar histerica depues de haberme adentrado a la mente de Rukawa jaja pero despues que ves todos los cap de la serie, como ke ya lo empiezas a digerir mas, ademas tengo unos amigos muy buenos que me ayudan a desclosar la mente de Rukawa, y son muy asertados jajaja gracias por seguir mi fanfic...**

**Veronick: gracias por tus deseos en este año, aunque un poco tarde jejeje sigue dejando reviewes por fa que te los contestare con gusto, tambien te deseo lo mejor en todo y que todos tus deseos se te cumplan. Gracias por tu apoyo. **

**Elena: tambien un poco tarde jeje pero aca estoy. Si, esta chica realmente se mete em muchos problemas y todavia le faltan mas jajaja peor eso es lo ke la hace diferente a las demas, ademas de que es orgullosamente latina jaja las de sangre caliente son asi apoco no jaja muy divertida y apasionada. Gracias por tus comentarios. **

**Bueno, pos ya esta, al menos de ls que tuve tiempo...**

**Hay mas sopresas en el siguiente capitulo... **


	9. Renovando mi imagen

Hola a todos!! ya estoy aki de nuevo!! mil disculpas por tardame tanto, pero las vacaciones de semana santa llegaron y pos no pude hacer otra cosa que descansar y dormir jejeje me entienden no? Listo el cap desde ayer, que ironia!! juto el dia de mi cumpleaños lo termine jeje me sentia muy comprometida...

estonces... a leer!!

**Capitulo 8. **Renovando mi imagen.

-chicas, por favor! Que les pasa?! No están jugando como siempre!-les dije a mitad del segundo set.

Perdimos el primer set, y el segundo iba en las mismas sino nos poníamos las pilas a toda potencia. Había pedido el segundo tiempo muerto del segundo set. Acudimos a la zona libre próxima a los respectivos banquillos.

Aun seguía con la mala comunicación entre nosotras, y lo peor es que me había comprometido a ganar el torneo del estado, por lo menos. ¿Cómo iba a hacer tal cosa si mi equipo me quería tres metros bajo tierra?

-son muy buenas… -dijo Amaya son cansancio y jadeando.

-es verdad… todos mis saques los han respondido…-musito Nozomi, la mejor sacadora que tenia el equipo.

-si, son buenas, pero nosotras también lo somos! Todavía podemos alcanzarlas, si ganamos el segundo set nos iremos a un tercero!

-eso ya lo sabemos Hanade!-me grito Tomoko con mala cara, mientras se acomodaba los protectores en las rodillas y los codos.

-en lugar de andar buscando bronca conmigo, deberías de preocuparte por jugar bien Fujita!-le espete con enojo. Ni en estos momentos dejaba de ser tan insoportable.

-Yulia tiene razón, Tomoko… quieres ganar o no?

-claro que quiero ganar, Rinako!

-entonces solo juega tan bien como siempre lo haces en las practicas, o es que acaso están tan nerviosa que no puedes jugar bien? –le espete provocándola mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

-a quien estas diciendo nerviosa?! –me respondió dando un paso hacia mi de forma amenazante, pero yo no retrocedí.

-pues que otra excusa tienes?!

-ninguna! Te demostrare que soy tan buena rematadora como tu!

-eso quiero verlo!-le espete con violencia para luego hablarle a mis demás compañeras-bueno chica, es hora de jugar, quiero verlas moverse!

-eh… Hanade-san…

La vocecilla de Yukari Yamashita me hizo voltearme antes de dirigirnos todas a la cancha para reanular el partido. La note muy nerviosa y me preocupo.

-que pasa?

-eh… me toca sacar a mi…

-si, lo se… aun estas nerviosa?-recordé que ella no era buena sacando. Mayormente no lograba pasar el balón de la línea central y siempre se le quedaba en la red.

-un poco… -bajo la cabeza avergonzada-sabes que soy mala en los saques…

Me acerque a ella y apoye mis manos en sus hombros para tratar de confortarla y darle confianza.

-no te preocupes, si se te hace muy difícil sacar por arriba entonces ve a lo seguro, saca por abajo, de acuerdo?

-si…

-les diré a Rinako y a Nozomi que hagamos pantalla para cubrirte, tranquila lo harás bien!

Lo que temía era que las del equipo contrario se dieran cuenta de los nervios de Yukari, que afectaban mucho su rendimiento y no la dejaban jugar bien, y atacaran ese hueco que teníamos.

Eso era algo con lo que tenia que lidiar cuando tuve mis primeros partido. Me ponía tan nerviosa que volaba los balones al sacar o no podía controlar bien la fuerza con la que bloqueaba las jugabas, desperdiciando oportunidades valiosas. Poco a poco y con el paso del tiempo fui adquiriendo seguridad en mi modo de jugar.

El primer set lo perdimos 25-12 y en el segundo hasta ahora íbamos 15-10. Después de haber hecho la rotación, mi posición había quedado en la zona dos, un paso delante de la línea de ataque. Rinako y Nozomi seguían la posición tres y cuatro como delanteras. En la zona defensiva, se hallaban Tomoko y Amaya. Detrás de la línea de fondo, en la zona de saque y esperando por el silbatazo del primer arbitro, estaba Yukari lista para el servicio.

Gire un poco mi cabeza para sonreírle a Yukari antes de acercarme junto con las delanteras frente a la red y colocar las manos encima de la cabeza, haciendo la pantalla.

Escuche el silbatazo y observe como atravesaba el balón la red haciendo un globo en el aire para caer en la zona defensiva del equipo contrario, que contesto con facilidad. Inmediatamente después de la recepción, nos colocamos en nuestros lugares, para buscar la intercepción de los ataques del contrario al primer toque saltando junto a la red con los brazos alzados buscando devolver directamente el balón al campo del contrario, o en su defecto, estrecharle el campo de ataque para inducirlo a echar el balón fuera del terreno de juego.

Increíblemente el bloqueo causo que el balón saliera disparado al área de ataque del equipo enemigo, lo que lo convirtió en un punto para nosotras. Yukari continúo sacando, debido a que aun no habían roto su saque. A pesar de que los servicios con el balón por debajo de la cadera no son muy bien vistos en el volley ball a nivel preparatoria, no evitaba que fuera la manera más segura de no fallar al pasar la pelota.

Obligamos al equipo contrario a cometer errores no forzados al hacer el bloqueo con las tres delanteras, lo que nos dio la oportunidad de alcanzarlas en el marcador, pero al realizar el punto para superarlas, nos ganaron el saque. Cada vez que intentábamos alcanzarlas de nuevo, el rival hacia remates con fintas muy certeras en el área de defensiva, lo que nos tomaba desprevenidas, convirtiendo el segundo set en el mas parejo.

Peleamos continuamente para no permitir puntos tanto en la zona defensiva como en la zona de ataque, donde era su especialidad. Al final, dos puntos hechos por mí y por Tomoko cerca de la línea de fondo nos hizo ganar el segundo set.

Fuimos de menor a mayor y el equipo contrincante nos dejo crecer hasta acabar en el tercer set, concientes de la importancia de ganar el segundo juego.

-lo logramos!-escuche que gritaba Rinako.

-pudimos alcanzarlas!-le siguió Umiko.

-ahora ya sabemos donde esta el punto débil de su defensa!-les dije a mis compañeras de equipo en el tiempo muerto y después de haber cambiado de cancha-tenemos que atacar en las línea de fondo y en las líneas laterales.

-son débiles cerca de las líneas de división!-opino Amaya.

-exacto! Lo único que hay que hacer es dirigir todos los remates de ataque cerca de las líneas laterales-hable con firmeza, mientras veía como todas me ponían atención-yo me encargare de atacar en las líneas laterales y Tomoko me apoyara en la línea central para hacer fintas.

Como vi que ella no tenía ninguna objeción, proseguí.

-Nozomi, necesitamos que tus saques estén lo mas cerca posible de la línea de fondo, de acuerdo?-le hable a mi mejor sacadora.

-claro! Confía en mi!

-gracias linda!-le dije con cariño-muy bien chicas! Vamos a jugar y a ganar!

Nuestro equipo pudo construir una serie de buenos puntos gracias a los saques en el tercer set y definitivo, donde no sólo doblegamos la recepción del rival, sino que también anotamos varios puntos por esa vía, lo que ocasiono que cometieran muchos errores al definir.

Shohoku, en cambio, no fallaba: una contra la número quince que no pudo contestar un engaño de Umiko al cambiar el remate por una bolea en el último instante. La visita intento recuperarse con un bloqueo de tres delanteras, pero Amaya fue lo bastante inteligente para enviar recepciones altas.

Ya con los ánimos abajo y bastante agotadas, el equipo enemigo no lograba encontrar un hueco en nuestra defensa, que yo defendía con uñas y dientes, quedando el marcador estancado 21-17, hasta obtener un punto con un cañonazo mío en la esquina de la línea de fondo que nos devolvió el servicio.

Tomoko metió una gran bomba desde el saque, haciendo dos aces consecutivos, pero su tercer servicio fue bloqueado por ser muy flojo, obteniendo un punto en contra. Como única rematadora en el área defensiva, los últimos dos tantos fueron contraataques con mi firma personal.

Al regresar el saque a nuestra cancha, Yamashita recibió el balón, Rinako me acomodo la pelota cerca de la red al escuchar que la pedía con un fuerte "voy" para luego dar un saltar alto, aflojar el brazo y pegarle con fuerza al balón clavándola debajo de las piernas de la numero cinco, que no pudo hacer nada para contestarla.

El ultimo tanto y el que nos dio la victoria, fue de igual manera, pero el potente remate lo coloque en la línea lateral izquierda, que fue imposible de detener para la defensa contraria, cerrando el marcador 25-19. Y dándonos así el triunfo.

-ganamos el partido!-grite tan alto que muchos de los chicos de la practica de baloncesto me miraron con desconcierto al verme llena de euforia. Reconocí por ahí al capitán Miyagui y al defensa Mitsui. Solo los ignore.

-eso es genial Yulia-chan! –musito Ayako con igual entusiasmo con el abanico blanco en la mano vigilando los movimientos básicos de Sakuragi, que seguía en un rincón practicando los dribles.

-aun no me lo puedo creer, sabes?

-pues deberías, me han dicho que jugaste estupendamente bien!

-estuviste viendo el partido?-pregunte extrañaba. Se suponía que todos los alumnos estaban en clase a esa hora, al menos que se haya saltado alguna clase para vernos.

-yo no… pero si alguien mas…-dijo con una mirada cómplice.

-quien?-quise saber, solo por curiosidad.

-oh! Me lo dijo un pajarito!

-Ayako-san!

La voz de Hanamichi retumbo en el gimnasio y se levanto como si fuera propulsado por un resorte. Los ojos de ambas se posaron en él, pero Ayako estaba sonriendo.

-a que te refieres con pajarito eh?!-bramo el numero diez con la cara contraída y con unas pequeñas chapitas de rubor en sus mejillas.

-ay! No seas tan escandaloso, es solo una forma de decirlo.

-tu fuiste a ver el partido, Hanamichi?

-eh… bueno si… -se llevo el brazo detrás de la cabeza, visiblemente chiveado- pero solo pude ver la mitad del tercer set. Estuviste genial!

-gracias! Eres muy lindo! –le dedique una sonrisa radiante mientras disfrutaba como se chiveaba de nuevo-Nunca pensé que fueras a verme jugar.

-pues claro que si!-se hizo el ofendido-fui a apoyarte, somos amigos o no?

-por supuesto! La próxima vez, iré a apoyarte también!-le dije dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

-por cierto, Yulia-chan, por que el corte?-dijo Ayako fisgoneando mi cabello.

-es verdad… no lo había notado…- Sakuragi ladeo su cabeza tomándose el mentón entre los dedos en un gesto pensativo mientras me miraba.

-ah! Por nada en especial, se me apetecía un cambio-conteste con ligereza tocando un mechón de cabello que me llegaba a la altura de la oreja.

-te queda bien!

-gracias Ayako!

-mmm…-Hanamichi seguía observándome intrigado, que me hizo fruncir el ceño. Después de unos segundos que según utilizo para reflexionar de no se que tanto, levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación- me gusta! Te ves bien!

-por que te tardaste tanto?!-le reproche mostrándole el puño.

-bueno, es suficiente, Hanamichi Sakuragi tienes que seguir practicando!

Me quede en el gimnasio admirando a los del club de Basket ball por un largo rato, ya que la practica de mi club se había suspendido hasta el día siguiente. Evitada por todos los medios posibles de no cruzar mi vista con la de Kaede Rukawa. Supongo que esto seria un borrón y cuenta nueva, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a dar un paso en falso. Esto seria como en el principio, donde él no sabía que existía y a mí me daba igual lo que hiciera con su vida. Eso pensé hasta que recordé a su hermana, que estaba involucrada.

Como si la hubiera invocado, escuche mi celular sonar y lo saque de mi bolsillo. Verifique el numero; era de Karin. Conteste alejándome un poco de la multitud para poder tener un poco mas de privacidad.

-Yulia-chan?-escuche la voz dulce de Karin del otro lado de la línea.

-hola Karin, como estas?

-ah… bien…-la oía contrariada-estas ocupada?

-no, claro que no!

-podríamos vernos? Necesito hablar contigo.

-si, por supuesto. Donde quieres que hablemos?

-hay una cafetería cerca de la preparatoria, se llama Talk Peace.

-ya se cual es!

-que bien! Entonces te veo ahí, vale?

-claro, haya te veo!

Luego de despedirnos, colgué, preocupada por la forma en la que se había dirigido a mi, como si temiera que algo malo ocurriera. ¿Acaso le había causado problemas a su madre y hermano por haberme metido en su casa? Bueno, no tenia caso calentarme la cabeza en esos momentos, todo se aclarara estando en la cafetería, que era mas bien un tipo de restaurante de comida rápida.

A la hora acordaba, ella ya estaba ahí esperándome, sentada en uno de los asientos a lado de la ventana que daba a la calle, con una malteada de fresa en la mesa.

-hola Karin!-me acerque sentándome frente a ella.

-hola Yulia-chan!-levanto el rostro con una sonrisa-te cortaste el pelo!

-eh? Ah si! Me quedo un poco chueco pero…

-te ves muy bonita!

-gracias, esperaste mucho?

-no te preocupes, no tiene mucho que llegue.

La mesera se acerco a preguntar si deseaba ordenar, a lo que solo acerté por pedir otra malteada pero de chocolate.

- y… de que querías hablar?

La chica subió los ojos mirándome unos segundos y los volvió a bajar a la mesa. Se notaba que no sabía como empezar. Sus manos rodeaban el vaso de vidrio con la malteada aun entera.

-supongo que oni-chan ya te habrá contado lo que paso.

-que cosa?

La joven alzo la cara consternada.

-no te ha dicho nada?

-decirme que?

La cara de Karin no podía ser de mas asombro, así que se dispuso a contarme lo que había pasado entre Rukawa y ella; como él había entrado en su habitación y encontrado los letreros y la manta colgada, como se había quejado y enfadado con ella por haberme dejado entrar a la casa y la riña que tuvieron por tratar de defenderme. Con forme me iba contando, el sentimiento de remordimiento se fue posando en mi pecho.

-hacia tiempo que no lo veía tan enojado conmigo, es la primera vez que me peleo así con él-seguía con el relato manteniendo la cabeza gacha-lo siento, yo trate de explicarle todo pero no me escuchaba y…

Coloque mi mano sobre la de ella, interrumpiéndola sutilmente.

-tu no tienes la culpa Karin, te agradezco muchísimo que a pesar de todo hayas tratado de apoyarme, pero tu hermano esta en su derecho de enojarse y tiene razón. En tal caso la que debería disculparse soy yo por causarte tantos problemas.

-pero tu no eres una mala persona!-dijo casi al borde del llanto, lo que me conmovió mucho.

-gracias linda, no sabes cuanto aprecio que te hayas arriesgado por mi.

-discúlpame por favor… pero mi hermano me dijo que… ya no quería que fuera tu amiga… -dijo apretando los ojos.

-ya me lo imaginaba, no es bueno que sigan enojados.

- perdóname… ni siquiera pude ayudarte para que te llevaras bien con él…

-no te preocupes por eso, ya es carne pasada.

-como dices?

-ayer hice mi ultima jugada, sabes?- y le conté lo que sucedió ayer en torno a la decisión de regalarle el balón autografiado y la carta que lo complementaba donde me comprometía a no molestarlo mas. Por supuesto que omití algunas partes como lo del corte de cabello. También le explique lo que paso ese día en el receso cuando me encontré con Rukawa en la azotea de la escuela y la reacción de él.

-le regalaste un balón de basket ball autografiado por Magic Jonson a mi hermano?!-exclamo exaltada aun sin creérselo-¡wow! Oni-chan debe de estar emocionado!

-pues si lo estaba, no lo demostró mucho que digamos-puse los ojos en blanco.

-y mi hermano te dio las gracias por el balón?!-me pregunto acercando su rostro al mío.

-aunque no lo creas-le afirme- yo también quede igual de sorprendida que tu. Pero me pareció sincero.

-vaya! Eso significa que realmente te ha perdonado! Es estupendo!

-puede ser, aunque eso ya no me importa… -cruce mis brazos en un modo de sonar mas indiferente.

-eso significa que aun podemos ser amigas Yulia-chan!

-eh?-la mire sin comprender.

-si! Mira… -dijo con el dedo índice levantado, como si estuviera explicando un tema relevante- si mi hermano ya te perdono, eso quiere decir que no se enfadara conmigo si somos amigas, verdad?

-eh… bueno… eso podría ser pero… "conociendo a Rukawa esa excusa no le bastaría" pensé con desilusión.

-lo ves?! Entonces podemos seguir siendo amigas!

-no quiero sonar negativa, pero y si aun no me ha perdonado? No quiero meterte en mas problemas.

-claro que te perdono! Lo conozco muy bien Yulia-chan, y aunque pienses que esa palabra no es gran cosa, para él significa mucho.

-que palabra?

-"gracias"- pronuncio con claridad y sonriendo, justificando la actitud de Rukawa. Me pareció que esa sonrisa reflejaba el gran cariño que sentía por él y que le agradaba expresar las cualidades de su hermano mayor a alguien que no supiera realmente su esencial.

-oh!... –nunca lo hubiera imaginado, Rukawa realmente tiene un corazón debajo de toda esa hilera de insensibilidad. Aun no estaba del todo convencida, era una buena hipótesis y una manera de zafarse del arreglo. Pero tampoco quería hundirme más en el lodo.

Se me salio un suspiro y al voltear mi rostro, note que en una de las mesas del otro lado de la cafetería, tres tipos con uniforme escolar desordenado se nos quedaban viendo de forma sugestiva y por completo cínica.

Me había percatado desde hace unos minutos que nos estaban observando, pero no les preste mucha atención por que solo se volteaban a vernos de ves en cuando, pero ahora se estaban volviendo mas indiscretos. Les dirigí la mirada más hostil que pude, pero solo ocasiono que uno de ellos me lanzara un beso mientras los otros dos se reían a carcajada abierta.

-idiotas… -gruñí con desprecio.

-que pasa?... –Karin pregunto al verme mi rostro contraída.

-nada… es que… hay unos sujetos que nos están mirando y me molestan…-si los tipos fueran por lo menos guapos, no me importaría, pero tenían cara de maleantes. Dos de ellos, que quedaban frente a mi, tenían una argolla en la oreja, uno con el pelo pintado de rubio y el otro rapado con tatuajes en el brazo. El que me quedaba de espaldas, y me había enviado el beso, era de pelo largo negro y con un percing en la ceja.

-solo ignóralos, no les hagas caso!

-ojala fuera tan fácil… - susurre por lo bajo, tratando de concentrarme en la conversación.

Como ella me sugirió, intente ignorarlos, aunque me costo trabajo ya que me sentía incomoda, y eso funciono por lo menos hasta que salimos de la cafetería después de terminarnos las malteadas y seguir platicando de lo que sea. Los hombres ya se habían retirado.

-podemos vernos mañana también?-dijo esperanzada.

-tengo practica a esa hora-dije con desilusión-pero si quieres podemos vernos mas tarde aquí mismo.

-me encantaría!-me sorprendía la alegría que esta chica desbordaba y la comparación con Rukawa no pude evitarla. Eran tan diferentes, completamente opuestos.

La despedida fue rápida. Era muy reconfortante saber que no estaba sola del todo en un lugar donde al principio la gran parte de las personas no les caías bien y ahora resultaba consolador darme cuenta de que no estaba aun completamente fuera del circulo social donde me mantenía a duras penas adentro, gracias al partido de hoy y a la hermana de Kaede Rukawa.

Había sido un día muy bueno para mi: a las locas admiradoras les había salido el tiro por la culata cuando el "nuevo corte" resulto ser un éxito que me hizo ganar popularidad entre los chicos de la preparatoria; mi relación con el super locky no había mejorado mucho, pero tampoco había empeorado, así que ya no tendría mas problemas con él después de haber tenido esa pequeña, pero reveladora conversación en el techo; y por ultimo, obtuve el respeto (o cuando mucho la aprobación) del equipo de volley después de ganar de manera espectacular el partido de practica. Ah! Y por supuesto, encontrar a una gran amiga en Karin. Poco a poco estaba comenzando a sentirme aceptada y aliviada.

Bueno, tampoco todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. El día estuvo medio opacado por los sujetos de la cafetería, pero ese detalle tan insignificante que no daño a nadie lo puedo pasar por alto.

Para demostrar mi estado de ánimo tan elevado, me la pase bailando y escuchando a todo volumen a uno de mis ídolos de la música latinoamericana: Olga Tañon, mientras preparaba la cena. Las molestias que pudiera ocasionar el ruido a los vecinos francamente me tenía sin cuidado.

Un día literalmente normal al día siguiente, si no fuera por que estaba mas acoplada en la escuela como nunca me había sentido antes. Ayako y Haruko se acercaron en la hora del almuerzo y luego se nos unieron Hanamichi y Yohei Mito, a quien apenas me habían presentado recientemente a pesar de que era bastante famoso. Los rumores que circulaban alrededor de él sobre que era un chico problema que solo buscaba peleas no tardaron en llegarme, pero lo que he aprendido es que no te debes dejar influenciar por los chismes ni pos la primera impresión. Eso lo sé gracias a mi misma y a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Hanamichi y Yohei se llevaban muy bien, no paraba de reír con sus continuas bromas y burlas donde a menudo me les unía. La risa de Haruko era como un nutriente en el corazón de Hanamichi, lo que pude notar inmediatamente. El amor que el chico sentía por ella era algo que no podía ocultar, aunque la propia chica no se diera ni pizca de cuenta. Pobrecito, era un buen chico y me lamentaba el verlo tan enamorado y que Haruko no mostrara signo alguno de percibirlo, aunque algo me decía que a la muchacha no le era indiferente del todo.

De regreso a los salones para reiniciar las clases, caminando junto a Yohei por los pasillos de segundo y escuchándome hablar sin parar, me percate de que una de las admiradoras me miraba con odio desde la entrada de uno de los salones. Por supuesto que yo me hice de la vista gorda.

-no es esa una de las chicas del club de fans de Rukawa? -me cuestiono el joven al notar que la chica no paraba de mirarme feo.

-creo que si… -dije sin darle importancia y encogiendo los hombros, mientras nos alejábamos de su vista.

-tienes problemas con ellas?

-yo no tengo problema con ellas, ellas tienen problemas conmigo-aclare con un poco de aprensión.

En ese momento, Rukawa iba caminando en dirección contraria a nosotros y llego antes a la entrada del salón, que atravesó no sin antes lanzarme una mirada penetrante.

-pues parase que son muy grandes-dijo soltando una risita y colocando las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón. No sabia a ciencia cierta si se había fijado en lo que Rukawa había hecho, pero por su comentario, parecía que si.

-lo que ellas digan o hagan la verdad me vale y se me resbala- musite de manera fría- ellas no me dan de comer.

Pude percibir una sonrisa por el rabillo del ojo por parte de Yohei.

-eres una chica peculiar.

-como se supone que debo tomar eso?-le espete entre enfadada y confundida.

-no me malinterpretes, no me refiero a que seas rara o algo así. Me refería a que eres… como decirlo… interesante. No me extrañaría que ellas se sintieran amenazadas por ti.

-amenazadas? Por que iban a sentirse amenazadas por mi?

-pues por que eres lista, divertida y para nada fea-al decir esto, se me llenaron las mejillas de un rubor leve. No recordaba la última vez que me habían dicho halagos que no resultaran groseros o grotescos-es normal que ellas estén celosas de ti, especialmente cuando estas en el mismo salón que Rukawa.

-te refieres a que tienen miedo de que les quite a Rukawa?

-algo parecido…

-pero eso es estúpido! A duras penas y hablo con él. Ni siquiera tenemos una comunicación como compañeros de clase!

-eso puede ser cierto, pero recuerda que Rukawa no es el maestro de la comunicación. Además, lo que les duele a ellas es que él te note más que a la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela, cosa que no ha podido hacer ninguna chica hasta ahora.

-entonces tengo que sufrir solo por que un chico se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia?-espete alterándome un poco.

-se sienten amenazadas, ya sabes, si Rukawa no puede ser para ellas, entonces no puede ser de ninguna otra.

-que obsesivo! Ahora entiendo por que las odia tanto.

-así es como lo ven ellas-Yohei se encogió de hombros.

-y mientras yo tengo que pagar los platos rotos, no?-suspire de forma exagerada, me despedí de Yohei y me encamine al salón numero diez, donde faltarían unos cinco minutos antes de que mi asignatura favorita comenzara: la de química. Incluso era extraño que Rukawa entrara a esta clase, por que casi siempre se la saltaba.

Después de haber concluido el entrenamiento de volly, donde para mi sorpresa, todas se mostraban bastante cooperativas y amables conmigo, (a excepción de alguna otra que no podía faltar), termine de empacar mis cosas en la maleta y salí a toda prisa camino a la cafetería Talk Peace.

El local no estaba muy lleno, tal ves por la hora (ya iban a dar las siete de la tarde) lo que nos facilito encontrar un lugar adecuado para platicar a gusto.

-a pasado algo con mi hermano?-pregunto ansiosa por información.

-bueno… la verdad no, y no espero que pase algo.

-ya veo…-se veía desilusionada.

-por que te importa tanto juntarnos, Karin?

-pues… pienso que le vendría bien a Kaede tener una novia, sabes?-dijo con tranquilidad, escuchándola por primera ves decirle a su hermano por su nombre de pila-mamá y yo hemos estado esperando a que se interese por una chica que le ayude a tener otra perspectiva de la vida.

-pero no creo que a él le interese ligar con chicas o algo así, él no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza que no sea el basket ball-de repente, se me vino a la mente una posibilidad y me estremecí un poco al pensarlo-oye… no será que…tiene otra clase de… preferencias?

-eh?...- me miro cándidamente.

-si, ya sabes… me refiero a que si camina chueco o… come arroz con popote o… es del otro lado…

Esto se estaba poniendo difícil, la cara de Karin no podía ser de mas enredo, parpadeando ingenuamente, y yo no me estaba dando a entender bien. Por todos los santos! Que va a saber una niña de secundaria de estas cosas! En especial cuando de quien estamos hablando es de su propio hermano. Me hacia sentir avergonzada de andar hablando con ella de algo tan delicado.

-mira… quiero decir que es posible que no le gusten las mujeres… -le manifesté con un hilo de voz.

-ah eso!-su actitud de lo mas normal me impresiono, ¿o tal ves no lo explique bien?-no lo creo, de vez en cuando me escabullo en su habitación y entro a su computadora. He encontrado varias fotos de modelos estadounidenses y europeas, y algunas porristas de la NBA.

-vaya… tiene gustos finos el niño ese… -no se por que, pero un aire de alivio se apodero de mi pecho.

-él casi no tiene amigos, y mucho menos amigas. Por eso mi mamá y yo nos pusimos muy contestas al conocerte. Pensamos que por fin Kaede se animaba a tener alguien a su lado.

-pero por que yo?-dije señalándome a mi misma-Es decir, hay miles de chicas en la preparatoria que se mueren por tu hermano.

-por que tu eres perfecta para él! Además todas esas jóvenes no quieren a oni-chan de verdad, son unas tontas hipócritas y egoístas. No me agradan para él-dijo cruzando los brazos. Se veía muy graciosa al no estar acostumbrada a verla con la cara enfadada.

-eso no te lo discutiré, yo tampoco las soporto. Supongo que es por eso que Rukawa no quiere saber nada de ninguna chica. ¡Como quieren que se fije en ellas si todas lo ven como una golosina o un pedazo de carne!

-tienes razón, pero… es que antes no era así… al menos desde que papá murió…

El tono de su voz disminuyo conforme hablaba y me di cuenta que estaba entrando en una zona sensible. Aun así, la escuche con atención.

-tal ves tu no lo notes tanto por que estas acostumbrada a su forma de ser, pero la verdad es que él antes sonreía mas a menudo y era muy amable, pero… desde que papá murió se ha estado comportando distante y frío.

Pude percibir melancolía en su voz.

-no crees que se siente presionado por que tiene que cuidar de ti y tu mamá? Después de todo es el mayor y el único varón.

-él siempre se ha preocupado por nosotras y se ha esforzado por sobresalir en el deporte que le apasiona y que le enseño papá… pero…

-disculpen…

La palabra de la mesera nos interrumpió de repente, depositando una malteada de fresa y otra de chocolate sobre nuestra mesa.

-disculpe señorita pero, nosotras no pedimos esto… -le dije desorientada.

-son de parte de los chicos de ahí… -la mesera señalo una mesa detrás de nosotras e inmediatamente mi corazón dio un vuelco. Eran los mismos sujetos de ayer, pero ahora con dos más.

-quienes son? Los conoces Yulia-chan?

-no, nunca los había visto, pero no me dan buena espina-en ese momento tome una decisión cuando vi que uno de los sujetos nuevos se paraba de su asiento con una sonrisa socarrona-vámonos Karin.

-que?... pero y las bebidas?

-déjalas, solo salgamos de aquí.

Coloque un billete en la mesa y la tome de la mano para literalmente arrastrarla a la puerta de salida. Ya estábamos frente a ella, cuando el sujeto que se había parado se nos adelanto, bloqueando la salida.

-se van tan pronto?-dijo hablando de manera insolente, el tipo llevaba el pelo largo sujetado con una coleta y al sonreírme se le asomaba un diente de oro-ni siquiera han terminado sus malteadas.

-déjenos pasar, por favor…-dije tratando de sonar amable, al principio.

-uuuyy que sumisa!-la voz rasposa de otro hombre se escucho a mis espaldas, que me hizo estremecer-yo me la esperaba mas "entusiasta".

-también yo… -una tercera voz se unió.

¿Me querían entusiasta? ¡Ahora verán lo que es ser entusiasta!

-¡fuera de mi camino!-dije con potencia pero sin llegar a gritar. No les convenía armar una trifulca dentro de la cafetería.

El hombre frente a mi soltó un gruñido y miro a uno de sus compinches a su derecho. Con mala gana se hizo a un lado, dejando el camino libre y aproveche para salir huyendo llevándome a Karin de la mano.

Antes de que pudiéramos llegar a la esquina, uno de los hombres ya estaba de pie del otro lado de la calle con un cerillo en la mano. Me di rápidamente la vuelta para dirigirme a la otra esquina donde no había nadie. Ya empezaba a oscurecer y las luces de la calle empezaban a parpadear con la llegada de la noche, las cosas se estaban poniendo color de hormiga. No era muy buena distinguiendo las calles en plena noche, y eso nos podía en una situación más peligrosa.

De nuevo sucedió lo de antes, uno de los tipos apareció en el borde de la avenida y tuve que tomar otro camino precipitadamente cuando lo oí gritar:

-no se vayan preciosas!

-imbécil…-murmure con desprecio en español, mientras seguía caminando junto con Karin a grandes zancadas en otra dirección buscando estar lejos de ellos.

-esto no me gusta… Yulia-chan… nos están persiguiendo… -dijo con la voz nerviosa y asustada, sujetándose con fuerza a mi mano.

-tranquila… solo tenemos que correr fuera de su alcance… -pero la verdad era que no sabia a donde ir, solo estaba caminando (casi corriendo) a donde mis pies me llevaran a cualquier lugar lejos de ellos. Pero no importaba donde doblara, siempre estaba uno de ellos ahí esperando por nosotras y cada vez me invadía mas el pánico por no poder perderlos de vista.

-oni-chan!

Voltee bruscamente mi cabeza al escucharla. Estaba hablando por celular con la voz temblorosa… con Rukawa!

-necesito que vengas por favor! Estoy muy asustada! -se detuvo un segundo-estábamos en la cafetería Talk Peace y unos sujetos nos molestaron y… No! no se donde estamos ahora!... Nos están siguiendo y…

Una mano sujeto con fuerza la muñeca de Karin, ocasionando que ésta tirara el celular al suelo.

-no te atrevas a llamar a nadie mocosa!

-déjala en paz, estúpido!

Me interpuse entre Karin y el hombre para propinarle una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas, lo que ocasiono que la soltara. Tome a mi amiga de la mano y echamos a correr. Llegamos a un callejón cerrado y al voltear para desviarme, los cinco sujetos nos bloqueaban el paso.

En ese momento lo entendí. No nos estaban persiguiendo… ¡Nos estaban pastoreando cual ganado!

Las risas de todos me erizaron la piel de puro miedo. Karin se aferraba a mi brazo como una niña y la sentí temblar. Estábamos a la merced de esos tipos, y no podía pensar con claridad para buscar en una salida alterna que nos pudiera sacar de ahí. Me sentía tan idiota e impotente, y no podía mas que mirarlos con rabia impregnada en mis ojos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

contesto reviews:

**Ybelawen:** jajaja imagine que la odiarian, pero es ke tenia que ponerle mas suspenso al asunto ya sabes jaja no he pensado (todavia) en alguna forma de venganza hacia ella, pero las sugerencias son bien recibidas jejeje

**Elena**: claro!! de hecho cuando se enteran (como ya explique en esta cap) le haran la vida imposible a la poble mujer, pero no se preocupen que alguien pos ahi estara listo pa salvar el dia jejeje

**Shadow Dante**: siempre te dejo ser! y ahora la sorprendida fui yo por haber sido uno de los primeros en leer jaja gracias!

**Espada Rota**: ya sabes lo que pienso ¬¬

**Veronik:** disculpa por la tardansa... y muchas gracias, me estoy esforzando!!

sigan enviando reviews por fa!!


	10. Encontrando tu lado bueno

**Bueno... me apresure para terminar este capitulo que, por lo que pude ver, hay muchas ansias por saber lo que pasa jejeje asi que aqui lo tienen lo antes posible de lo que hasto yo hubiera podido imaginar... anduve en examenes y me pude dar un espacio para poder escribir y me lo acabe en unas tres noches jajaja otro record para mi. **

**Una disculpa por aquellos que no entendieron muy bien el consepto del capitulo anterior del partido de volley ball, se que puse muchos tecnisismos pero tampoco queria hacerlo muy largo, aunque si va a repercutir en la relacion de Yulia con el equipo... si sera para bien o para mal... eso se vera mas adelante jojojo**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews!! esto seguira y seguira hasta que yo diga alto jeje**

**Disfrutenlo!!**

**Capitulo 9.** Encontrando tu lado bueno.

-no están nada mal, eh?

El sujeto con tatuajes en los brazos no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor de nosotras, examinando cada rincón, como un depredador decidiendo por donde atacar a su presa. Yo mantenía a Karin lo más lejos posible de su vista cubriéndola con mi cuerpo.

-fiiuuu!-escuche un chiflido de admiración del hombre con la argolla y bajó los ojos hacia mis piernas, que tenia descubiertas gracias a la falda de la escuela, un poco mas corta de lo normal-mira que buenas piernas!

En otras circunstancias, tal vez el piropo no me habría molestado tanto, pero en ese momento solo deseaba despachar al sinvergüenza.

-eres extranjera, verdad? Ninguna chica japonesa podría tener esas piernas!-comento con picardía el chico de cabello largo a mi derecha. Yo no apartaba los ojos del que tenia enfrente, que parecía su líder.

-por que me miras así, guapa?-el de los tatuajes y rapado (y era el mas grande de todos) dio un paso hacia nosotras, que nos hizo retroceder-no te gustaría ir a divertirnos a otra parte?

-yo no me meto con cucarachas!-les dije con desprecio.

-uy! Es de armas tomar la chica, eh?

-por eso prefiero a la mas pollita.

Karin tembló ante la declaración de uno de los tipos con la nariz torcida. Los demás rieron burlones.

-si! También es muy linda-continuo el rubio.

-no se metan con ella!

-oh! Vamos nena! No te pongas así. Vayamos a otro lugar mas tranquilo para pasarla bien-intento tocarme el rostro.

-no me toques!-aleje su brazo de un manotazo. El hombre primero me dirigió una mirada enojada, para después cambiarla por una media sonrisa.

-tienes carácter, eh? Eso me gusta.

-que es lo que quieren?!

-solo queremos divertirnos con ustedes!

-no les haremos daño, si son cooperativas.

-y si no lo somos?-proteste con vehemencia.

-en ese caso…-musito con una sonrisa socarrona el pelón-tendremos que servirnos por nosotros mismos.

La carcajada grupal me puso los nervios de punta. Intentaba concentrarme para averiguar alguna forma de salir vivas de esto, y recordé donde había dejado el gas pimienta: bajo la cama de mi habitación. ¡Ahí estaba re bien!

Mis primos en alguna ocasión me habían enseñado movimientos para defenderme en casos como estos y en mi mente comencé a repasarlos. Los tipos se fueron acercando, acortando el espacio entre nosotros, cada uno con la sonrisa mas mezquina que lograron hacer que tragara saliva pesadamente.

-tu vendrás conmigo!

No pude reaccionar a tiempo para evitar que uno de ellos sujetara del brazo a Karin y la arrastrara lejos de mi. Antes de que pudiera voltear por completo mi cuerpo para ayudarla, otra mano se posesiono de mi muñeca y me jalo. Tan rápido de lo que yo misma me hubiera imaginado, me gire para enfrentar al sujeto y con la parte superior de la palma, le enterré la nariz en el cerebro, usando toda la fuerza que tenia. La cabeza del chico se fue hacia atrás y se llevo las manos a la nariz chillando de dolor y asomándosele unas cuantas lágrimas.

-KARIN!

No me quede ahí para escuchar la sarta de insultos por lo que hice, por que salí corriendo al fondo del callejón en busca de Karin. Era la que mas me preocupaba, ya que aun era una niña de secundaria, y podría asegurar que no sabia ni pizca de cómo defenderse. El hombre la tenia acorralada en la pared, sujetando sus hombros y zarandeándola con brusquedad. La pobre chica temblaba de arriba a abajo.

-DEJALA EN PAZ!

-YULIA-CHAN!

Intente separarlo de ella, pero solo me gane una cachetada de parte del hombre que me envío directo al suelo.

-maldita zorra!-escuche que gruñía el tipo al que antes le había herido. Se estaba limpiando la sangre que le escurría por la nariz.

-ahora veras lo que es bueno!

-tendrás que catearla antes, eh?-la voz áspera del que sostenía a Karin le advirtió-es una fierecilla.

-te arrepentirás de esto!-me tenia arrinconada contra la pared.

Aun seguía aturdida por el golpe. Me levante un poco mareada, y sin darme cuenta ya tenia la cara del sujeto a pocos centímetros del mío. Sentí una mano deslizarse por mis muslos.

-te dije que si no cooperabas… te iría mal…-susurro peligrosamente.

-quítame las manos de encima, maldito cobarde!-grite ante el contacto y buscando las manos del susodicho para apartarlas, pero él tomo ambas muñecas con una de sus manos y las elevo encima de mi cabeza para que no pudiera moverme.

-NO, POR FAVOR BASTA!

-cállate mocosa!-uno de los hombres que mantenía inmóvil a Karin le tapo la boca y le hablo al oído-pronto será tu turno, no te desesperes.

Miré al infeliz llena de rabia, sin saber como soltarme de su agarre que cada vez me lastimaba mas por la presión que estaba suministrando. La mano que antes estaba en mi muslo, ahora subía por la parte de atrás hasta mi trasero y solo cerré los ojos con fuerza, como si así pudiera evitar cualquier sentimiento de asco. ¡Ahora si estaba muerta de miedo!

De repente… se detuvo…

-suficiente…

Esa voz… la conozco!

No supe en que momento exactamente llego, pero por primera vez desde que estoy en Japón, nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme tan aliviada al escuchar su voz glacial. Abrí los ojos completamente desorbitados de la sorpresa y gire mi cabeza para asegurarme de que no había sido obra de mi imaginación. Y gracias a Dios, no lo fue.

Rukawa estaba de espaldas al hombre que me atacaba y su mano derecha se cerraba alrededor de la nuca de éste con fuerza. Las marcas de los dedos del jugador de Basket se estaban formando en el cuello del tipo. Pude percibir la presión que estaba transfiriendo al agarre con solo ver su cara de dolor. Después de unos segundos de apretarlo, lo mando a volar con un fuerte tirón de su brazo.

Eche un vistazo alrededor para entender lo que había pasado, y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que, de los cinco tipos que estaban en la cafetería, dos de ellos estaban tirados en el suelo, con la boca ensangrentada y el de cabello largo se retorcía con la mano en el estomago. Ambos chicos eran los que anteriormente estaban haciendo guardia en la salida del callejón.

-ONI-CHAN!-grito Karin entre emocionada y aterrada, aun siendo sujetada por los dos chicos.

El hermano de la joven dio un paso hacia ellos y como si quisiera matarlos con lo ojos, les ordeno con voz atronadora.

-suéltenla!

Los chicos la soltaron, pero no por que fuera una petición de él, sino más bien para encararlo.

-quien demonios eres tu?!

-quien te crees que eres imbe…?!

No termino de hablar, debido a un fuerte puñetazo que se lo impidió.

-hijo de…!

El siguiente fue el segundo que sostenía a Karin, que recibió una patada que le dio de lleno en la cara antes de que pudiera levantarse siquiera.

-les advertí que la soltaran!

¡Pero si lo hicieron, idiota!

Y yo me preguntaba de qué me estaba quejando… ¡Nos salvó la vida!

-Rukawa… -pronuncie casi sin aliento.

-oni-chan!-la joven estaba en plan de lanzarse a los brazos de su hermano, pero fue detenida por éste con un gesto de alto con la mano.

-aquí no… -dijo con suavidad, aunque capte una pizca en su tono que revelaba que lo apenaba el mimo de su hermana. ¿O estoy loca o me pareció distinguir chapitas de rubor en su cara al voltear a otro lado?

-oh… lo siento…

Karin bajo la cabeza avergonzada por el impulso de abrazarlo, a lo que Rukawa, después de echarle un vistazo, coloco su mano encima de la cabeza de su hermana menor en un gesto que intentaba ser cariñoso.

-estas bien?

-hai…-contesto con energía después de levantar el rostro hacia él.

Me sentía un poco desubicada por la escena, pero no dije nada. ¿Quien se iba a imaginar a un Kaede Rukawa siendo cariñoso con alguien? Definitivamente yo no, pero el ver esa parte de él tan desconocida me hizo pensar que en realidad no era tan malo como aparentaba, al menos en la escuela. Entonces ¿Por qué la mascara?

Un quejido me hizo salir de mis pensamientos volteando en dirección a éste. El sudor frío volvió a apoderarse de mi al ver como el sujeto de los tatuajes (que antes había estado casi encima mío) se ponía de pie. Karin se sujeto al brazo de Rukawa.

-cabrón… acaso pensaste que con algo tan simple me derrotarías?

Rukawa se coloco delante de Karin cubriéndola con su cuerpo y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-llévatela…

-como?...-me tomo unos cuantos segundo el comprender que se dirigía a mi, ya que estaba de espaldas a él.

-llévate a Karin y salgan de aquí…

-pero oni-chan…

-no podemos dejarte aquí!-le espete.

-crees que puedes vencerme tu solo?!-el tipo soltó una sonora carcajada.

El número once no contesto, solo se dedico a mirarlo, a lo que el otro levanto la cara en señal de desafió. Tenia que admitir que Rukawa me preocupaba un poco. Su oponente se veía muy rudo y en sus brazos se evidenciaba que tenía experiencia en peleas.

-que?... por que me miras así? Te aconsejo que no te metas en lo que no te importa, sino quieres salir mal parado.

-me temo que sí me importa…

-vaya… la chiquilla esa es tu hermanita, no? –dijo observando a Karin maliciosamente-y que piensas hacer? Golpearme?

-no… solo te voy a partir la cara…

Escudriñe en los puños de Rukawa, que los tenia fuertemente apretados.

-ja! eres un escuincle insolente.

-váyanse ya… -eso no era una sugerencia, sino un mandato. A pesar de que él solo me miro con el rabillo del ojo, fue suficiente para entender el mensaje. Sin pensármelo mucho, tome a Karin de la mano y la conduje fuera del callejón.

-NO! no podemos dejarlo!

-solo empeoraríamos las cosas, Karin!

-pero debemos ayudarlo!

-la mejor ayuda que podemos darle ahora es no estorbar!

-a donde creen que van?!

Mi brazo fue sujetado por uno de los tipos que antes yacía en el piso a causa de un golpe de Rukawa, que le había llenado la boca de sangre, que escupió a un lado.

-déjala! –esta ves fue Karin la que salto en mi ayuda, pero el hombre le respondió con una bofetada que la envió hacia la pared, donde se deslizo hasta caer desmayada.

-KARIN!

-ustedes no irán a ninguna parte!-me sujeto de los brazos para evitar que escapara e instintivamente le propine un golpe en la entrepierna con mi rodilla que lo hizo soltarme y caer gruñendo de dolor.

-Karin! –me agache frente a ella-Karin… por favor despierta! Estas bien?!

Trate de hacerla reaccionar zarandeándola un poco, pero no funciono, se había golpeado la cabeza y su mejilla se estaba tornando de color rojo por el golpe. ¡¿Y ahora que?! No podía llevármela cargando! El tipo no tardo en levantarse de nuevo.

-maldita perra…

Abrace a Karin con fuerza, como si eso fuera a detenerlo de alguna manera. Comenzó a caminar hacia nosotras. Cada paso que daba, era un peso mas grande que sentía en mis hombros. No podía aguantar mi estomago por el miedo y los nervios.

De repente, el cuerpo de alguien salio disparado hacia él, ocasionando que ambos cuerpos chocaran y cayeran de forma estridente entre unos botes de basura. Rukawa había mandado a volar al sujeto de los tatuajes y tenia la marca de un golpe en la mandíbula y sangraba de la frente, pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna clase de dolor.

-me las pagaras, desgraciado!

El hombre (que ya tenia la cara llena de moretones y le sangraba la nariz) se lanzo con el puño levantado para asestar un golpe, pero fue esquivado por Rukawa, que paso seguido, le hundió el puño derecho en el estomago, luego le propino un izquierdazo en el ojo y por ultimo un puñetazo en la mandíbula, que lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. La embestida había sido tan potente que uno de los dientes salió de su boca.

Todo acabó.

Mire al tipo tirado que parecía ya no poder levantarse de nuevo, lleno de sangre por casi todo el rostro, después pase la vista por cada uno de los cuerpos en el suelo para luego detenerme a mirar a Rukawa anonadada, que se aflojaba los dedos de la mano derecha y se retiraba un hilo de sangre que se le escapaba por el labio.

-idiotas…

¡Qué manera de pelear!

-oye… Rukawa… -le hable con cautela, hasta miedo me daba-estas bien?

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y yo no quede muy convencida, por que la herida de la frente aun le sangraba.

-como esta?-me pregunto mirando a Karin.

-ella esta bien, solo esta desmayada.

Unos minutos mas tarde, a la pobre de Karin la llevaba cargando en su espalda, aparentemente dormida y rumbo a casa. Yo caminaba a su lado, siendo escoltaba por él.

El camino era todo silencio por parte de Rukawa, lo que me dio tiempo para recapitular lo que hace unos momentos había presenciado: los zopencos esos persiguiéndonos por casi toda la cuadra, la llamada de Karin a su hermano, la arrinconada que nos dieron, las insinuaciones descaradas, la obvia oposición, el intento de hacernos convencer por medio de métodos poco ortodoxos como la metida de mano (que me dio repugnancia con solo recordarlo), y la llegada del que nunca llegue a pensar en que se convirtiera en nuestro salvador.

Kaede Rukawa ya tenia noqueados a dos de ellos cuando llego a quitarme de encima al inútil machote; no me pregunten como por que eso no lo se, y eso que me hubiera quedado fascinaba viendo la madrisa que la tenia bien merecida. Después de otra huida fallida en nuestra contra, el chico de hielo volvió a demostrar que los músculos que tiene no solo sirven para el deporte.

Sabía que desde el principio sus intenciones no eran de salvarme precisamente a mi, sino a Karin, que era su hermana menor. El que yo casualmente estuviera con ella en esos momentos, era algo indiferente, que no pasaba de una simple coincidencia; coincidencia que agradecía enormemente.

-oye Rukawa… -intente hacer conversación en el trayecto a su casa, por que me sentía incomoda con el silencio-como nos encontraste?

-Karin me llamo… -musito sin dejar de mirar al frente.

-si, eso lo se… pero ella no sabia exactamente donde estábamos.

-su celular tiene un rastreador instalado, así supe por donde estaban.

-un rastreador?! En serio?!-exclame con los ojos bien abiertos-wow! no sabia que los celulares en Japón tenían algo así.

El silencio se prolongo unos minutos, donde la pregunta que me revoloteaba en la mente amenazaba con salir; el gusanito de la curiosidad lo tenia metido. Me había sorprendido su manera de pelear, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, aunque no era un tipo de pelea de esas que se aprenden con ir a clases de artes marciales o algo así, sino que eran técnicas mas personales.

-donde aprendiste a pelear así?-no pude contenerme.

Él me miro de reojo unos segundos y volvió a posar los ojos en el camino. A mi me pareció que estaba dudando si contestar o no.

-la necesidad…

-que?... –entrecerré los ojos-a que te refieres?

-me refiero a la necesidad de defenderme.

-pero no te metes con nadie…-hipotéticamente no se mete con nadie- o te gusta meterte en problemas?

-no.

-entonces?

-no puedes agradarle a todo el mundo.

En eso tenia razón, y quien mejor que yo para saberlo.

-ósea que… te molestaban por que eres… diferente?-sin darme cuenta lo mire de arriba abajo-por ser mas alto que la mayoría de los chicos?

Rukawa no contesto, simplemente continuo caminando con lentitud con el peso de su hermana dormida en la espalda, mientras que yo seguía sus pasos junto a él. Fue entonces cuando recordé algo mas.

-y por llamar demasiado la atención de las chicas… verdad?

Su cara cambio drásticamente y no supe definir a que se refería esa expresión, pero me pareció muy divertida, por que en definitiva, era algo que no le causaba ninguna gracia. Me reí discretamente.

-uy! lo que hace la envidia, no es cierto?

Él solo gruño en desaprobación y mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

-puedes irte a casa…-dijo con tono agrio.

-estas loco?! Como quieres que me vaya si aun no se como esta Karin!

-mmm…

-lo siento mucho, pero no me iré hasta asegurarme que ella esta bien…-cruce los brazos.

-tu misma dijiste que solo estaba desmayaba…

-pues si… pero… que pasa si tiene algo mas grave, como una contusión o algo!

-no lo creo…

-por que no?!

-por que es Karin…

-que clase de respuesta es esa?!

La casa de los Rukawa ya se encontraba frente a nosotros, y yo apenas me había percatado de cuando habíamos llegado. La vivienda estaba igual que como la había visto la primera vez. Entramos sin ningún contratiempo a la casa y de inmediato pude percibir esa aura hogareña que la rodeaba y que me hacia sentir melancólica, ya que me recordaba a mi verdadero hogar, con mi madre y mi hermana.

La sala tenia una alfombra roja con dorado, y los muebles eran de caoba haciendo juego con la repisa y el perchero, con una decoración al estilo europeo, sencillo pero elegante. Las cortinas eran de color claro y de tela ligera. No pude evitar comparar el interior de esa casa con la de mi departamento, un poco mas pequeño y con los muebles mas modernos y menos artísticos.

Rukawa bajo las escaleras (ni me fije en que momento había subido).

-la llevaste a su habitación?-me confirmo con la cabeza.

-esta dormida…

-que alivio… -dije sacándome un peso de preocupación- y que hay de tus heridas?

-cuales?

-como que cuales?! La de tu boca y tu frente!

-oh… -se llevo la mano a donde estaba la lesión-no es nada…

-estas seguro?

Lo que sucedió a continuación me habría revolcado de la risa de no haber sido por que la vida de alguien estaba en peligro. Rukawa se desvaneció (casi al punto del desmayo) prácticamente en el sofá más cercano tocándose la cabeza adolorido y de paso dándose un fuerte golpe en la pared.

-Rukawa!-me incline un poco hacia él-no se supone que estabas bien?!

-aa…-hablo con la voz ronca y sosteniendo su cabeza.

-tienes botiquín?

Señalo el tercer cajón de la estantería, que fui a abrir y de donde saque un botiquín de primeros auxilios color blanco. Me puse frente a él de cuclillas con la pequeña caja a mi lado, saque un par de vendas, un desinfectante y un poco de algodón.

-dios! Solo a ti se te ocurre ser tan imprudente! Es normal que te desmayes después de haber recibido semejante golpiza y además traer cargando a Karin todo el camino aquí. Por que no dijiste nada?!

-no me desmaye…-lo escuche decir con molestia.

-no, como crees…-dije con sarcasmo-solo te desfalleciste como magdalena en apuros.

Busque dentro del botiquín lo que según yo era el alcohol o el agua oxigenada o algo para desinfectar, pero todos los mugres botecitos tenían las etiquetas con kanjis tan complicados que no sabia cual era el correcto. Solo lograba distinguir un montón de garabatos sin sentido. Diablos! creo que hubiera entendido mejor si estuvieran en ingles. ¿Seguro que no se trataba de algún dialecto antiguo? Tendré que pedirle ayuda al enclenque este medio muerto.

-eh…

-que?

-me puedes decir que dice aquí?

A pesar de que mantenía su palma presionando la herida con un algodón para evitar que siguiera saliendo sangre, eso no le impidió verme de forma extraña. Paso sus ojos azules del frasco que tenia en la mano a mi rostro varias veces.

-no lo entiendes?

-je je je…un poco… -por no decir casi nada.

El chico suspiro.

-oye! Solo quiero estar segura de ponerte la medicina correcto!

No fue buena idea revelar eso, porque algo en sus facciones me decía que no estaba para esos juegos tontos. Creo que estaba dudando de mi capacidad para manejar esto. ¡¿Solo por que no entendía unos cuantos kanjis?!

-mejor déjalo así…

-que? no quieres curarte?

-por eso lo digo…

-no seas exagerado!-proteste al entender a lo que se refería-no puedes andar por la casa goteando sangre y esperar a que te de leucemia!

-no creo que alguien que no sepa leer sea capaz de curar una herida!

-solo te pedí que me dijeras cual es el desinfectante!-musite enojada por el comentario-por si no lo has notado, no soy completamente japonesa!

-yo tampoco!-se defendió.

-pero tu has vivido casi toda tu vida aquí y yo no!

-cual es la diferencia? Si eres japonesa, sabes japonés!

-pues entonces no soy japonesa!-grite con orgullo mientras me ponía de pie-soy latinoamericana y hablo español! ¿"Entendiste"?!

Rukawa me miro fijamente, aparentemente sin demostrar algún tipo de actitud o sorpresa por mi repentina descarga de enfado. ¡Todavía me preocupaba por él y me trataba de esa manera! ¿Acaso creía que era una inútil? ¡Se estaba comportando como un vil majadero!

-ahora, vas a ser lo suficientemente civilizado para dejar que te cure o quieres seguir perdiendo sangre hasta morir?!

Se le salio alguna clase de gemido y volteo a otro lado, lo que yo tome por aceptación.

-bien… -coloque los puños en mis caderas-me vas a decir cual es el desinfectante o no?

Después de meditarlo unos segundos, estiro el brazo para tomar uno de los frascos oscuros y me lo dio.

-gracias…

Reanude lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer desde hacia rato, pero esta vez en lugar de colocarme de rodillas frente a él, me senté en el sofá a su lado para quedar a su altura y mas cómoda.

-mas te vale que te quedes quieto-le advertí antes de tomar el algodón con el liquido y acercárselo a su rostro-te va arder.

Retire los pechones de su cabello negro que le caían en la frente para dejar libre la herida y tan pronto como la gasa toco su piel, aparto su cabeza bruscamente.

-que estas haciendo?! Deja de moverte!

-duele.

-te dije que te dolería!

-mmm…

-que paso con el valiente Rukawa que se enfrento con cinco sujetos al mismo tiempo? Aguántate como los machitos!

-graciosa…

Ignore el comentario y continué con la tarea de curarlo, lo que resultaba divertido al verlo intentando aguantar el dolor encajando las uñas en el mueble. Eso si, las facciones de su rostro seguían sin inmutarse. Sonreí un poco.

-que?-pregunto al verme sonreír.

-nada…

Al darse cuenta que no le iba a decir mas información, volvió su atención a algún otro lado de la casa. Cambie el algodón por otro al terminar de limpiar la lesión de la cien y le di la segunda pasada para eliminar cualquier residuo que quedara en ella. La herida no era muy grande, por lo que no tarde demasiado. Al pasar la tela por la piel de su frente, descubrí que era muy suave y lisa, pudiendo aumentar la envidia, ahora no solo de los chicos, si no también de las chicas que quisieran una piel tan blanca y tersa como la de él.

Me pase a la herida de la boca, donde tenía un leve corte en la esquina y en el labio inferior. De nuevo, toque la lesión con la gasa mojada de alcohol y el ardor le produjo hacer una mueca que no pudo ocultar. Trate de ser lo mas cuidadosa posible, debido a que era una zona delicada.

Y hasta ese momento fue que me percate de la cercanía de nuestros rostros. Sus labios tenían bonita forma (tenia que admitirlo), ni muy gruesos ni tampoco demasiado delgados. Las pupilas azules miraban a otro lado y cerró los parpados lentamente, distinguiendo sus pestañas negras y espesas. Que envidia! Ya quisiera yo tener unas pestañas como esas, que solo puedo lograr con litros de maquillaje.

-vaya… me sorprende que te estés quedando tan quieto, Rukawa. Ya no te duele?

No me contesto. Seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Rukawa?

Estaba comenzando a cabecear. ¡¿Se estaba quedando dormido?!

-Rukawa! Despierta tonto! Como se te ocurre quedarte dormido?!-no podía darle una palmada en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar, así que opte por zarandearlo un poco. Medio abrió los ojos con flojera.

-que paso?-pregunto con un bostezó.

-te estoy hablando! Te pregunte si no te dolía algo más.

-no.

-bueno, en ese caso déjame terminar de ponerte la venda en la cabeza.

No escuche ninguna queja por su parte, por lo que me dedique a colocarle la dichosa venda. Le pedí que me avisara si la sentía muy apretada para que se la aflojara. Me vino a la mente la causa del por que estaba herido y me hizo recordar lo furioso que se puso cuando el hombre que nos había atacado mencionó a Karin.

-eres celoso con tu hermana, verdad?-declare divertida.

-claro que no.

-si lo eres.

-no lo soy.

-claro que si!

- y a ti que te importa eso?

-me importa, por que Karin es mi amiga!-le espete mirándolo a los ojos-no deberías sentirte mal por eso.

-por que?

-por que habla bien de ti-le aclare con una sonrisa-pensé que eras un chico que solo le importaba el Basket Ball y ser el mejor. Pero puedo ver que hay algo más importante en tu vida que eso.

-como que?

Amplié más mi sonrisa.

-tu familia…

Rukawa se quedo callado, sin atreverse a desmentirme. Para mi, la familia era lo mas importante en la vida de una persona, y descubrir que para Rukawa también lo era, tanto como para arriesgar su vida para salvar a su hermana, era algo que en definitiva, lo hacia ganarse todo mi respeto.

-ya esta…-dije dando por terminada la curación y levantándome-espero que sea suficiente.

-yo también…

-debo irme-agarre mi maletín y me la coloque encima del hombro-tengo que preparar la cena.

-vamos entonces…

-que? vas a acompañarme a casa?-pregunte sorprendida al ver como se adelantaba a la puerta y la abría.

-solo a la salida…

Me lo imagine. Este chico no podía ser tan caballeroso; sencillamente no se le daba. Me dirigí al umbral de la puerta.

-dile a Karin de mi parte que no se preocupe por mi, estoy bien.

-aa…

-ah! Y…-antes de cruzar la puerta me volví hacia él y le mostré una ligera sonrisa-gracias por todo… Rukawa…

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

El viaje a mi casa me resulto mas rápida la llegada que de costumbre, por andar recordando cada cosa que me había pasado en el día; un día de lo mas agitado y tempestuoso. Gracias a Dios, todo acabo bien, y no paso nada grave que lamentar.

Al final, pude ver que siempre se le puede encontrar el lado bueno a las cosas que te suceden, o a una persona; después de todo, somos humanos, y así como tenemos defectos, también tenemos virtudes para compensarlo.

Y me agradaba saber, que por fin había encontrado el lado bueno de Kaede Rukawa.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**listo!!1**

**Ya puedo dormir tranquila esta noche jejeje**

**Como pueden ver, la relacion de Rukawa y Yulia a mejorado mucho, aunque debo confesarles que no plateaba hacer este capitulo de esta forma en la que ellos se mostraran mas accesibles, en especial Rukawa, por que es un personaje muy complejo y se me hizo bastante dificil darle rienda suelta a su personalidad jeje**

**Lo que mas le ayudo a Rukawa a comportanse un poco mas amablemente, por asi decirlo, con ella fue que le agradecio enormemente el esfuerzo por salvar a su hermana, ya que significa mucho para él. **

**Pero como siempre, no todo sera de color de rosa, por que en el siguiente capitulo volveremos a ver mas problemas, pero esta ves entre algunas loquitas del club de volley ball que aun no la quieren como capitana jajaja como dicen por ahi, no puedes tener contenta a todo el mundo... **

**Les invito a que sigan leyendo y sigan mandando Reviews!! Gracias!!**


	11. Azul Marino

**hola a todos!! les traigo otro capitulo mas, originalmente este capitulo lo acabaria un poco mas adelante pero cuando me di cuenta que ya tenia mas de diez hojas y ke ni siquiera iba por la parte mas importante, tuve que dividirlo en dos y acabarlo mucho antes de lo esperaba sino se haria muy largo... incluso le cambie el nombre de ultimo momento jajaja**

**bueno, ya estoy con el siguiente capitulo y se me acaban de ocurrir grandes ideas jojojojo paciencie po favor que voy lenta pero segura jeje**

**disfrutenlo!!**

**Capitulo 10. **Azul marino.

Asombrosamente para mi, los siguientes dos días no se presento ningún contratiempo, al menos en lo que respecta a mi salud mental, emocional o física, por que no había sido agredida, todavía. Y eso en lugar de darme tranquilidad, me mantenía alerta. Digo, raro es que las entrometidas del club de fans del numero once no se hubieran enterado que pise los sagrados aposentes de su amor platónico. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, para mi gusto, así que, por si las dudas, venia con los guantas puestos.

En medio de mi ronda matutina por el pasillo, fui saludada por alguna de mis compañeras del equipo de Volley Ball. Gracias a que Dios es muy grande, mi popularidad con ellas después del partido ganado no había caído en descenso, sino todo lo contrario, lo que me ponía extremadamente feliz. Y hasta ahora me llegaba el veinte de que en realidad eran unas chicas muy agradables, por lo menos la mayoría, por que aun podía sentir un airecito hostil en dos de ellas.

Bueno, ya me preocupare por ellas en su momento. No quería que nada arruinara mi buen humor, ni mucho menos la carita infantil que se me atravesó en plena estancia del aula. La misma cara de inocencia hipócrita que se había revelado el día en que me cambiaron el look.

-buenos días Yulia-chan!-saludo como una farsante.

-buenos días…Korina… -no quise agregar el adjetivo, por educación.

-veo que te emparejaste el cabello.

-pues si… -conteste simplemente. No quería comentar mas detalles, como el dolor de cabeza que me costo escoger un corte apropiado. Mi cara es delgada, por lo que según el estilista, cualquier tipo de corte a la mitad del cuello me quedaría bien, y harían resaltar mis ojos castaño claro, ya que se me ondulaba en las puntas. También tuve que inventarle una excusa a mi padre de por que el cambio tan drástico. No se me ocurrió algo mas sensato que solo "me arte del cabello largo".

Ambas nos miramos con cuidado, esperando el movimiento de la contraria. Al no ver respuesta de su parte y nada que me obligara a entrar en defensiva, me precipite hacia delante para cruzar la puerta del aula, pero detuve abruptamente el impulso de mi cuerpo cuando note que otra figura muy alta se abrió paso entre las dos y se adelantaba para pasar al mismo tiempo que yo. Korina estaba abochornada.

-ah… perdón Rukawa…pasa…-hice una señal con la mano para indicarle que le cedía el paso, pero él no se movió. En cambio, hizo su cuerpo a un lado dejando el campo libre para poder pasar, o al menos para que yo pasara-oh… gracias…

Entré al salón y gire un poco mi cabeza para fijarme que Korina aun seguía en el arco de la puerta con la mirada aturdida mirando a Rukawa, que había entrado después que yo. Llegando a mi pupitre tome asiento y eche un vistazo a mi izquierda. El basquetbolista ya roncaba en su asiento. La perspectiva que antes tenia de él cambio mucho con los sucesos ocurridos los últimos días. Vaya… y yo que siempre pensé que era bien nopalón: alto y baboso.

Contuve las ganas de gritar del alivio cuando terminó la clase antes del receso; una de las materias que odio, el mugroso inglés. Cada clase me convencía que no estaba hecha para aprender ese idioma. Simple y sencillamente se me da de la fregada, por las pronunciaciones tan rimbombantes y pomposas. Nunca me ha gustado el ingles y nunca me gustara.

Salí casi huyendo del salón a verme con alguna de las chicas de mi club de Volley Ball. Habíamos estado conviviendo estos días en los descansos, ya saben para aminorar un poco las enemistades y elevar la convivencia tanto fuera como dentro de la cancha. Que bien se sentía el no tener esa carga pesada en la espalda de estrés por no llevarte de perlas con tus propios compañeros de equipo. El partido había regresado la confianza y las ganas de seguir adelante conmigo como capitana. ¡Confiaban en mi!

La invitación a almorzar con ellas seguía en pie desde el termino del partido, que yo no iba a desaprovechar, y aunque yo no era de las de llevara su _obento_ todo los días, podría solo acompañarlas.

Guarde algunas cosas de mi mochila y me encamine a otra aula de mi mismo piso de segundo de preparatoria. Al llegar, dos de las chicas ya me esperaban en su escritorio. Levantaron el brazo entre los chicos del salón para hacerse notar. Ellas eran Nozomi Masakasu y Rinako Usagi de la clase cinco.

-hola chicas!-salude con entusiasmo al tomar asiento frente a Nozomi.

-no traes tu almuerzo?-pregunto Rinako al verme sin la caja de este.

-no, pero no se preocupen por mi-les dije sin mucha importancia- ustedes coman sin remordimientos, yo ya vengo desayunada.

-te levantas tan temprano para hacerte el desayuno?-me pregunto Nozomi con cierta admiración. Ya les había comentado que vivía sola, solo por mi padre que de ves en cuando llegaba para abastecerme de comida de mi región.

-pues si, trato de desayunar bien para aguantar el resto del día.

-pero no se te hace pesado tener que levantarte tan temprano para cocinar?

-me gusta mucho cocinar, así que no me molesta.

La platica de saber lo que cocino y cómo, fue el tema principal en los siguientes minutos. Comencé a explicarles los alimentos que mas se daban en mi país y se mostraron muy emocionadas al saber que las frutas tropicales eran una de ellas. Me conmovió tanto su reacción que les ofrecí llevarles algunos mangos y kiwis para la próxima semana. Pero al oír la palabra kivi, Rinako hizo una mueca.

-no me gustan mucho los Kiwis.

-los has probado al menos?

-si, mi mama compro unos en un mercado de Osaka, y el sabor era asqueroso!-dijo mientras sacaba la lengua.

-creo que no has comprado kiwis muy buenos!-me puse a reír-te aseguro que no saben para nada asquerosos. Te traeré unos y sabrás de lo que hablo, pero por si acaso podría traerte otra fruta, que te gusta?

-oh no! no quiero comprometerte!

-como crees! No es nada complicado, solo le digo a mi padre que me traiga algunos cuando vaya a visitar a mama y listo! Que tal un melón?

-genial! Siempre he querido probarla!

-es una fruta muy sabrosa.

Me comentaron que el regalar frutas en Japón era muy importante y simbolizaba el afecto que se tenia hacia otras personas, por ser tan caras y difíciles de conseguir. Me sorprendió la información, ya que en lugares tropicales como mi lugar de nacimiento, se vendían al por mayor y era muy fácil adquirirlas y su precio es muy accesible.

-por cierto, Yulia-chan hemos oído rumores de que estas saliendo con Rukawa-kun… -Nozomi lo dijo con recato, como si temiera meter la pata-es verdad?

Yo casi me atraganto con uno de los bocadillos de pulpo que me había dado a probar Rinako cuando la escuche. ¡¿Qué ese iceberg y yo estábamos saliendo?!

-perdón?!-musite tratando de recuperarme de la impresión y mirándola estupefacta.

-lo escuche de su club de admiradoras…

-también yo he oído algo… -declaro Rinako-aunque la fuente no sea muy confiable.

-¡¿de donde sacaron eso?!-me queje casi al borde de la histeria.

-entonces no es verdad?

-claro que no, Nozomi! Ni siquiera somos amigos!

-pero estas en la misma clase que él.

-eso no significa nada, solo es un compañero mas. Casi ni le hablo, es bien aburrido, siempre se queda dormido y hasta parase una estatua de lo serio que es! –aclare fastidiada y recordando al soquete ese-A veces me pregunto si sabe respirar.

-cualquiera diría que no lo soportas-dijo Rinako riendo entre dientes.

-a veces si, a veces no… es un tipo raro.

-a mi no me parece tan raro.

-Nozomi, no me digas que te gusta Rukawa-kun?!-ambas la miramos ya que nunca había dado señales de que le atrajera el chico.

-no es eso!-dijo con un toque de rosa en las mejillas-no me parece feo y aunque me gustara nunca me atrevería a andar con esas chicas del club de fans. Es muy vergonzoso!

-ellas son las que han estado circulando los rumores-sostuvo Rinako.

-será mejor que tengas cuidado Yulia-chan, esas chicas están realmente zafadas de la cabeza.

-y se puede saber que vela tengo yo en este entierro?

-pues que solo con verte cerca de Rukawa-kun, puede que te hagan la vida de cuadritos.

Si supieran que eso ya es tan frecuente que es como otro deporte para ellas.

-además no son las únicas que te tienen en la lista negra, también esta Tomoko. Todavía no te acepta como capitana del equipo.

-esa niña ya perdió el piso-me cruce de brazos-si quiere armar un zafarrancho, por mi esta bien, pero mas le vale que no involucre el desempeño del equipo, por que no se lo permitiré. Si quiere arreglar cuentas conmigo, que sea conmigo!

Terminamos hablando de otras cosas cotidianas, y poco a poco me fui enterando de las vidas de cada una, como de que por ejemplo los padres de Nozomi eran doctores que trabajaban en una clínica fuera de la ciudad y que tenia dos hermanos mayores. Rinako era hija única y de padres divorciados, de ves en cuando veía a su padre en las navidades y vacaciones de verano, por que hasta eso, a pesar del distanciamiento de sus padres, se llevaba muy bien con ellos, y se pasaba la mayor parte del verano en una cabaña cerca del mar.

El receso acabó y el salón de mis compañeras de equipo se fue llenando, obligándome a despedirme para ir al que era mi salón. Pero para mi desafortunada suerte, el chico odioso me esperaba en la entrada, cortándome el paso. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- que quieres Akatsui?

-no te pongas sabrosa, que ya estas!-me dijo con una sonrisa picara-cuando vas a aceptar salir conmigo Yulia-chan?

-cuando el infierno se congele…-conteste de forma fría-ahora déjame pasar!

-tendrás que pagar tarifa primero-dijo sin quitar la sonrisa estúpida de su cara y ofreciéndome una de sus mejillas. ¡¿Acaso pretendía que le diera un beso?! ¡Le voy a dar otra cosa igual de excitante!

-con que esas tenemos, eh?-y paso seguido le plante una sonora cachetada bastante cargada solo para darle un susto que lo hizo tambalearse hacia un lado, dejándome el campo libre, lo que yo aproveche para escabullirme y pasar.

-auch! Yulia-chan que mala eres!-lo escuche quejarse tras de mi mientras se sobaba la mejilla adolorida.

-pague mi tarifa o no?

-pero no me refería a eso!

-ups! Lo siento!-dije con inexistente inocencia.

No me había sentado todavía en mi pupitre cuando me percate que Rukawa me miraba desde su lugar con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, lo que me hizo ponerme en guardia. Alce una ceja.

-que?-dije encogiéndome de hombros, a lo que él regreso su cabeza al frente.

Sin prestarle mas importancia al asunto, literalmente me desplome en mi asiento dejándome caer, y ahí fue donde mi cuerpo salio despedido hacia atrás y mi espalda fue a parar al suelo, ocasionando que mi cabeza rebotara contra el suelo. Segundos mas tarde ya estaba tirada boca arriba y sosteniendo mi cabeza con las manos para aguantar el dolor que me taladraba por el golpe.

-Yulia-chan!

-Hanade-san!

Escuche que dos voces me hablaban, pero estaba demasiado aturdida como para prestarles atención. Dos manos se posicionaron de mis brazos para ayudar a levantarme, mientras yo continuaba medio mensa sin saber a ciencia cierta lo que había sucedido. ¿Me había caído de la silla?

-te encuentras bien?-pregunto alguien a mi derecha.

-si… eso creo… -conteste de forma autónoma, pero el dolor de cabeza era agudo. Como si me leyeran la menta, alguien comento:

-te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza por la caída.

-llévenla a la enfermería!

-no, esta bien! Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-de todas forma, por favor alguien que la lleve a la enfermería!-reconocí la voz del profesor en turno.

-yo la llevare!

Me puse en tensión al escuchar la voz infantil. Gire el rostro para mirar a la dueña del timbre de voz que me sonreía.

-gracias, Yamanato-san.

-en serio profesor, no tiene que…

-no digas eso Yulia-chan, podrías tener una contusión o algo…

Mire a Korina con aversión. Lo que menos quería era que esa niña tonta me acompañara hasta la enfermería, por lo que convencí al profesor que yo podía ir sola, a lo que él accedió después de analizar la situación un rato y denotar que no era necesaria la compañía si solo tenían que suministrarme algún analgésico para el dolor.

Tuve que pasar cerca de ella para dirigirme a la salida, y al estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro pueril a simple vista, alcanzo a susurrarme al oído:

-no vuelvas a acercarte a Rukawa-kun…

Me gire tan bruscamente que, si antes el dolor de la cabeza era soportable, ahora se había vuelto inaguantable. La sonrisa sátira que surcaba su cara era tan bien pulida que me revolvió el estomago. ¡Mondriga esta! ¡Que se ha creído! Inconcientemente baje mi vista a la silla que antes había ocupado y que ahora se hallaba en el piso con una pata trasera doblada. ¡La silla estaba rota! Rápidamente saque mis conjeturas.

-tu… -exprese con deprecio apretando los dientes-la cambiaste…

-no se de que me hablas, Yulia-chan…

Cálmate Julia… cálmate… solo sal de ahí antes de que te calientes mas y tu cuerpo actúe por si mismo y destroce en pedazos a esa mal parida que arruino tu buen humor. No hagas un escándalo en plena clase, no vale la pena. Algún día le darás su merecido, algún día te la podrás despachar, ya veras.

Llegue a la enfermería a un con los nervios de punta y masajeándome la cien con los dedos en un acto de alejar el malestar y echarle una mano a las pastillas que aun no hacían efecto.

-parece que no te paso nada grave-me comunico la enfermera después de examinarme-solo es una migraña leve. Si mas tarde sigues teniendo dolores, tomate dos de estas, de acuerdo?

Extendí la mano y sobre ésta coloco dos pastillas comprimidas color blanco.

-tengo entrenamiento después de clases, no tendré ningún problema?

-mmm… no lo creo, pero te sugiero que después te des una ducha con agua tibia-asentí complacida.

Después del letargo involuntario gracias a mi querida amiga y confidente Korina, por que estaba por completo segura que ella había echo el cambio de la silla de mi escritorio cuando yo no estaba, seguramente en complicidad con alguna otra loca amada de Rukawa, regrese a las clases ya con un dolor de cabeza mas ligero e intente concentrarme en lo que decía el profesor, pero me fue imposible. El solo tener a esa piraña frente a mi, me hacia imaginar las mis formas diferentes de expresarle mi mas sincera enemistad. Que tal con un poco de polvo pica pica, no… es muy anticuado, o que tal una dosis bien cargada de un buen laxante.

Bueno, ya tendría tiempo en la práctica de hoy para desahogar la rabia contenida dentro de mi, y dejar salir el fuego interno que me quemaba de pura ira. Y así lo hice. Mis muchachas se abalanzaron en preguntas sobre lo que había pasado, ya que les llegaron los chismes de que sufrí un accidente, a lo que las tranquilice con mi cara de "aquí no paso nada".

-bueno chicas, basta ya de charla! A practicar los saque altos!

-si, capitana!-gritaron todas al unísono, bueno excepto dos de ellas que no se movieron de sus lugares: mi inolvidable rival Tomoko Fujita y su gata lame traseros y encubridora Umiko Fukushima.

-y ustedes que?! Están esperando invitación?!-les hable con brusquedad.

-no te creas tanto solo por que ganamos un partido, extranjera-dijo Tomoko tratando de inyectar su veneno.

-un partido de practica no significa nada-contribuyo Umiko del mismo modo.

-claro que significa! Ese partido nos ayudo a recuperar la confianza en nosotras y es un gran paso para poder ganar los siguientes partidos!

-querrás decir que te ayudo a ti a lavarles el cerebro a todas al verte como una heroína! Pero eso no funcionara conmigo, a mi no me vas a convencer con tus jueguitos de capitana perfecta! Solo eres una corriente extranjera con aires de grandeza.

-escúchame Tomoko, mas te vale que no le rasques pos ahí por que te va a pesar!

-que me vas hacer? Golpearme? –se le salio una risa socarrona-No puedes hacer nada por que estas sentenciada, si provocas un escándalo mas, serás expulsada del equipo.

-tal ves yo no pueda hacer nada, pero el entrenador si. ¿Quieres que le diga que has estado haraganeando escapándote de las prácticas sin su permiso?

-no te atreverías!

-pruébame! Después de todo soy la capitana y es tu palabra contra la mía.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos en los que intercambiamos miradas de desafío.

-ahora, te recomiendo que conectes tu lengua con tu cerebro y te tapes la boca para no decir pendejadas y te pongas a trabajar. El equipo no esta para servirte a ti, tu estas para servir al equipo, entendiste?

-insolente… -susurro Umiko mientras ambas se posicionaban en la cancha a asistir a las demás con los lanzamientos desde fuera de la línea divisoria. El resto del tiempo me dedique a auxiliar a las chicas que tenían problemas con los saques y los remates a larga distancia.

Cada una fue respirando el aire en sus pulmones y terminaron de estirar sus músculos del cansancio, relajándolos después de otro día de práctica intensa que había finalizado.

-muy bien hecho chicas, ya pueden irse a casa, nos veremos el lunes, de acuerdo? Que tengan un bonito fin de semana!-mis compañeras se fueron alejando del área de entrenamiento mientras se despedían cordialmente.

-Yulia, no quieres venir con nosotras?-me sugirió Yukari-vamos a ir a tomar algo.

-no, gracias Yukari, estoy cansada y voy a bañarme-le sonreí con dulzura-pero gracias por la invitación, será en otra ocasión.

-bueno, cuídate vale?

-tu también linda!-sin darme cuenta le había agarrado cariño a esa niña y quiero creer que ella también a mi. Era muy tranquila y sencilla.

Dando un largo suspiro de alivio, sentí el agua tibia caer sobre mi piel y al mismo tiempo que relajaba mis músculos cansados y llenos de nudos. Mi momento especial y único para relajarme de todas las tensiones de la semana que por fin terminaba. ¡Ya estábamos en fin de semana!

Pienso en la inmortalidad del cangrejo mientras dejo que las gotas de agua caigan y se lleven mis penas por unos leves instantes. Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado estos últimos días. Pienso que mi vida se esta volviendo una montaña rusa, con sus subidas y bajadas cada vez mas tempestuosas, llenas de emociones y deslices continuos sin que yo mueva siquiera un dedo.

El golpeteo de las gotas al chocar con el piso de azulejo, llena mis sentidos como un bálsamo que me cubre de todas las cosas desagradables que he dejado en el exterior de las duchas, y donde me mantengo encerrada en uno de los cubículos, alejándome momentáneamente de los problemas que me acojan: tratando de disfrutar lo mejor que se pueda de ese periodo de paz.

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse con rudeza me hizo saltar del susto y volver a la realidad. Cerré la llave de la regadera y me cubrí con la toalla colocándola alrededor de mi cuerpo húmedo. Salí de la ducha con otra toalla pequeña encima de mi cabello para terminar de secarlo, saque del casillero mi maleta, abrí el cierre y comencé a escudriñar dentro en busca de la ropa para cambiarme. No la encontré. Volví a inspeccionar la maleta por todas partes con un poco mas de empeño.

Saque todo lo que tenia dentro; las toallas, el shampoo, los botes de agua, las rodilleras, el desodorante, los tenis, crema humectante, mi reloj, un labial (que hasta ahora sabia donde lo metí) y algunas cintas para el pelo, pero mi muda de ropa no estaba.

¡No estaba! ¡Mi ropa no estaba!

No podía ser, estaba segura de que la había metido. ¡¿Cómo pudo desaparecer de la nada?!

Y como un relámpago, la respuesta llego, (mas bien por la ventana). Asomándome por la ventana descubrí a las causantes de que en ese memento me encontrara en paños menores. Huyendo fuera de la escuela con mi ropa en mano, distinguí el cabello negro de Umiko y el rubio teñido de Tomoko. ¡Se estaban robado mi ropa!

-¡no, no pueden hacerme esto!-grite histérica corriendo en dirección a la puerta para ir tras ellas, cuando me detuve abruptamente y recordé que solo tenia la toalla encima. ¡Estaba desnuda!

¡¿Cómo demonios iba yo a salir del colegio con solo una toalla encima?!

Busque mi reloj entre el desorden que había hecho por la desesperación, y observe que faltaban veinte minutos para las seis de la tarde. Se supone que a esta hora ya casi no hay nadie en la escuela, pero tampoco podía estar tan confiada. La única opción que me quedaba era esperar a que todos se fueran y salir, pero… ¡como iba a pasearme por toda la calle así!

Otra opción seria… encontrar a alguna de las chicas del equipo y pedirles que me prestaran algo de ropa, pero… ¡¿Dónde voy a encontrar a alguna de ellas ahora, cuando todas se fueron a sus casas?!

Dios mío, la impotencia estaba siendo presa de mi por no saber como salir de esta. Piensa Julia, piensa. Si pudiste salir viva de cinco sujetos hambrientos de lujuria con solo unos cuantos rasguños (claro que tuve ayuda extra) y también te libraste de un cambio de imagen que nunca planeaste, entonces puedes zafarte de este embrollo.

Algo estaba claro, el quedarme ahí encerrada no iba a resolver nada. Tenia que buscar la solución por mi misma, así que termine de secarme al notar que mi cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse del frío y me puse la ropa interior, que al menos eso no se habían robado. Volví a enrollarme la toalla, que seguía húmeda, y la sujete bien para asegurarme de que no sucediera ningún contratiempo bochornoso. Aunque me aliviaba un poco saber que ya no tenía todo mi cuerpo a la intemperie, por que me quede con el sujetador y la trusa.

Primero, me asome ligeramente por la puerta hacia los pasillos para cerciorarme de que no había nadie a la vista y salí sigilosamente con los pies descalzos y muertos de frío. Camine unos cuantos pasos, esquivando y escondiéndome en algún rincón próximo o esquina siempre que escuchaba algún indicio de gente. Después del susto, y como ultimo recurso, me tope con una puerta de mi lado derecho, y fui obligada a encerrarme dentro al percibir de nuevo las voces de unos chicos que se acercaban por el pasaje que daba al gimnasio. Ni siquiera me moleste en leer el letrero de la puerta donde me había metido, ya que era lo que menos me importaba.

Me quede apoyada en la puerta por unos instantes, suspirando de alivio y a la vez de resignación. Esto seria peor y mas complicado de lo que esperaba, y la misma pregunta me asaltaba: ¿Cómo me voy a ir a casa con estos harapos? Ya pasaban de las seis de la tarde, y a pesar de que la escuela estaba casi vacía, y que tal ves podría salir de ella sin problemas a que alguien me viera, no seria lo mismo allá afuera, donde ya se hacia de noche y el frío comenzaba a atravesar mi piel. ¡Por que en Japón tenia que hacer frío!

Levante la cabeza para saber, al menos, en donde me había metido de improviso y me asuste. ¡Estaba en los vestidores de los chicos!

Los casilleros se esparcían a lo largo del cuarto con los nombres y números de los jugadores que pertenecían al equipo de Baquet Ball de Shohoku y una maleta azul medio abierta se hallaba sobre uno de los bancos.

Sin pensármelo mucho, en un acto desesperado y con el deseo de encontrar alguna clase de tela que me cubriera dentro de esa maleta, comencé a escudriñar su interior. Con suerte, podría sacar alguna camisa, solo lo indispensable para cubrirme para poder llegar a casa sin tener que sentirme una paleta de hielo y sin tener que exhibirme. No creo que nadie se de cuenta, verdad.

En ese momento la puerta del vestidor se abrió y gire mi cabeza tan rápido que pensé que hasta me lo podría haber dislocado. La figura que vi aparecer en el umbral de la puerta me dejo atónita por unos segundos, no solamente por haberlo visto, sino también por la mirada que éste me dirigía.

-Ru-Rukawa…

¡Por que tenia que ser él! ¡POR QUE!

Bien, analicemos la situación: me acaban de robar la ropa mientras me duchaba, me escurrí hasta el vestidor de los hombre del club de Basket con solo una toalla y mi ropa interior puesta, metí mano en una maleta que no me pertenece literalmente sin permiso, el chico con el que mas problemas tengo (y con el que menos me quiero relacionar) entró y me cacho con las manos en la masa. ¿Algo más?

En ese instante, baje los ojos para leer con letras kanjis el nombre del dueño de la mísera mochila escrito en uno de los bordes: Rukawa Kaede.

Ah si! Que la maleta era de él!

Si antes me moría de frío, ahora mi cara ardía de calor por la vergüenza. ¿Y saben que era lo peor? Que no sabia que era mas vergonzoso: que me presentara casi desnuda frente a él, o el hecho de que me hubiera encontrado curioseando en su maleta sin su permiso. Creo que me preocupa mas la primera opción,

Cerro la puerta tras de él, lo que me sirvió para despertar de mi bloqueo mental y apartar mis manos de la maleta inmediatamente como si quemara.

-lo siento! –dije tratando de justificarme-no sabia que era tuya Rukawa!

Reí de forma nerviosa, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, ya que él no mostraba signos de respuesta. Recordé en que condiciones estaba y con discreción subí un poco la toalla para tapar más mi pecho. Aun sintiendo mi cara roja como la grana, intente explicarle la situación. Haber si no piensa que me le estoy ofreciendo o algo.

-este… seguramente te parecerá extraño encontrarme aquí… y con solo esto puesto, verdad? –unas gotas de agua se resbalaron por mi cabello y cayeron en mis hombros, haciéndome temblar al hablar-Pero no te preocupes, todo tiene una explicación! En serio!

Rukawa seguía en la misma posición mirando interrogante y con sus ojos azules fijos.

-veras… es que… tuve un pequeño inconveniente-reí nerviosa- me robaron mi ropa y… bueno… ahora que estas aquí… pues… me preguntaba si… si tu podrías… -estaba demasiado intimidada para mi gusto, pero mi desesperación alejaba cualquier surco de duda.

El chico parpadeo; sin prisas se acerco a su maleta, de donde sacó la chaqueta escolar azul marino del uniforme de los varones y la extendió frente a mi rostro.

-con esto basta?

-si!-la tome sintiéndome salvada-no sabes cuanto de lo agradezco, Rukawa! Me salvaste la vida!

Salí corriendo del cuarto, lejos de la vista de cualquier otro que no sea yo misma, ansiosa de deshacerme de la toalla mojada y cubrir mi cuerpo con otra ropa que me mantuviera caliente y seca. Me puse la chaqueta tan pronto llegue a las regaderas de las chicas; enseguida mi piel sintió el cambio de la temperatura en la tela, haciéndome sentir relajada. La vestimenta me quedaba bastante holgada y grande, llegando hasta arriba de las rodillas, cubriéndome gran parte de los muslos. Tuve que doblar las mangas para que no ocultaran por completo mis brazos y termine de abrochar los botones.

Era un gran alivio sentir que ya no estaba todo mi cuerpo a la intemperie como antes, y que por lo menos la chaqueta era grande como para cubrir lo necesario. Rukawa realmente era muy alto y fornido. Otro detalle que note fue que la ropa no olía a sudor, como pensado, sino a alguna especie de colonia.

Ya caminaba con mi maleta en el hombro rumbo a la salida de la escuela. Me había puesto las calcetas y los tenis, a pesar de lo ridículo que pareciera con la ropa; era eso, o andar descalza por toda la acera. Me pare en seco al vislumbrar la silueta frágil de una chica con traje de secundaria en la entraba del instituto apoyada en la pared.

-Karin?

-hola Yulia-chan!-la joven giro su rostro dejando ver sus hermosos ojos azul claro.

-que haces aquí? –dije acercándome a ella.

-estoy esperando a oni-chan, espero que ya no tarde mucho, siempre me hace esperar y eso no me gusta-se quejo cruzada sus brazos y haciendo pucheros, que me provocaron sonreír.

-no creo que tarde, hace rato me lo tope y ya venia de salida.

-en serio? Donde lo viste?

Ahí me di cuenta que había soltado la lenguaje mas de lo debido, y me tense.

-ah… pues… nos cruzamos en los pasillos y…

-ya veo… y por que tienes puesta una chaqueta del instituto?

La pregunta fue formulada con tanta muestra de curiosidad e ingenuidad que no pude simplemente ignorarla, por que sabia que no había malas intenciones. Ahora, la bronca estaba en qué tanto me convenía decirle la verdad o no.

-es que… unas chicas del club de Volley me hicieron una broma pesada (y mamona diría yo) y pues… me vi en la necesidad de pedir ayuda adicional, sabes?

-que clase de broma?

-me robaron mi ropa!-dije al borde de la rabia y del llanto.

-que?! pero por que?!

-si lo sabría, no estaría en esta situación. Por lo que tuve que pedir prestada ropa para no morir de neumonía.

-que horror! –musito tapándose la boca con las manos como si estuviera aterrorizada-puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

-no te preocupes, creo que con lo que tengo encima es suficiente para ir a casa.

-por cierto, quien te hizo el favor de prestarte la chaqueta? Se ve que te queda muy grande.

-eh… pues…

-oni-chan!-Karin levanto el brazo para hacerse notar, lo que me causo gracia; como si el chamaco no pudiera distinguirse con lo estirado que esta.

Mire a Rukawa desde mi posición; caminando en dirección a nosotras con su bicicleta, con la cara tan cetrina como siempre, el cabello negro despeinado y la maleta sobre el hombro. Se había cambiado los pantalones cortos deportivos por los pantalones azul marino de vestir de la preparatoria y cambió la sudadera sin mangas por la camisa blanca. Evidentemente no traía la chaqueta, por que la estaba ocupando yo.

-por que tardaste tanto Oni-chan! Te he estado esperando por mas de quince minutos!

-deja de quejarte.

-lo haces a propósito, verdad?

-de donde sacas eso?

-lo se por que te gusta molestarme!

-crees que me gusta escuchar tus gritos?

Me sentía un poco expulsada de la conversación, pero no me importo tanto al presenciar una riña entre hermanos bastante peculiar, que me alegro el momento para hacerme reír. Me producía nostalgia el verlos discutir así. Después de todo, yo también tenia una hermana menor con la que casi no congeniábamos en nada, que ya no podíamos discutir por que se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

-nunca te había visto pelear con tu hermano, Karin.

-es que se la pasa fastidiándome todo el tiempo!

-mentirosa…-murmuro Rukawa.

-es verdad!-algo paso por la mente de Karin que la hizo olvidar la disputa con su hermano y se quedo mirando su pecho confundida-oni-chan… por que no tienes puesta tu chaqueta de la escuela?

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se endurecieron. Oh no! no quería que Karin se enterara de que…

Rukawa me apunto con su dedo índice.

-la tiene puesta…

Muy tarde. Las ganas de cortarle el dedo con el que me apuntaba me asaltaron como un torbellino, pero me contuve. No era justo que Karin presenciara sangre siendo ella tan pura e inocente.

-hontou?!-parecía muy feliz-no me digas que fuiste tu quien le presto la chaqueta a Yulia-chan?!

El muchacho me lanzo una mirada inquisidora.

-le contaste?

-mas o menos… -dije suplicando paciencia-que esperabas que le inventara si ya me había visto con esto puesto-dije pellizcando la prenda y posando mis puños en las caderas-y después tu apareces sin tu mugre chaqueta!

-no te enojes Yulia-chan, me alegra saber que mi hermano te ayudo en algo. No lo suele hacer muy seguido, sabes?-se ríe de manera cómplice-además, luces tan linda con eso puesto!

-pero si me queda enorme!-critiqué levantando mis brazos a ambos lados a la altura de mis hombros, para mostrarle que, evidentemente, la vestimenta me quedaba como un lona. Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando (como siempre). Me quedaba bastante decente a diferencia que si la hubiera llevado Karin; a ella si que le quedaría como una carpa de circo.

-mejor!-dijo con tal emoción, que incluso llegue a imaginarla con los ojos brillantes- Eso te hace ver aun mas encantadora!

-vámonos, Karin… -dijo Rukawa bruscamente mientras se acomodaba sobre la bicicleta.

-espera, oni-chan!-se dirigió a mi con aire preocupada-estas segura que puedes ir a casa así? No seria mejor que te acompañáramos?

-tranquila, pequeña… no me pasara nada, además mi casa no esta tan lejos de aquí… y…

Mi voz se fue apagando conforme hablaba y una lucecita de advertencia despejo mi cerebro que me hizo recordar algo…

Algo muy importante…y preocupante…

-mis llaves… las llaves de mi casa…-reaccione de apoco a mi parálisis y me lleve las manos a la cabeza para gritar con mas histeria-mis llaves estaban en mi ropa!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**sigues las broncas para esta pobre chica jajaja que mala soy, pero no se preocupen que todo tendra su recompensa al final jejeje**

**otra faceta de rukawa que les sorprendera, incluso a mi jejeje**

**espero reviews por fa!!**


	12. Hielo quedradizo

**hola a todos!! listos para leer mi siguiente capitulo, este es un poco mas corto de los que les tengo acostumbrados frecuentemente, por que no pense que me fuera a salir asi jaja lo que sucede es que en el siguiente episodio sera desde el punto de vista de rukawa de nuevo jajaj asi que me tengo que preparar psicologicamente para adentrarme de nuevo a su audaz mente. Ademas la siguiente semana saldre de vacaciones de verano, y quien sabe que tanto tiempo me de para escribir jaja pero no se preocupen que aqui seguire actualizando tan rapido como mi inspiracion me lo permita.**

**contesto reviews al final...**

**Que lo disfrute...**

**Capitulo 11.** Hielo quebradizo.

-estas segura que las dejaste en tu ropa?-me pregunto por enésima vez Karin.

Aun permanecíamos en la entrada del instituto, y yo acomodada en el suelo después de haber puesto mi mochila patas arriba quien sabe cuantas veces, rogando por que la idea de que las llaves de mi casa estuvieran en la ropa que esas infelices me habían robado, estuviera equivocada. Tranquila… tal vez se les cayeron en el proceso.

No… no tengo tanta suerte.

-búscalas bien, Yulia-chan…-me sugirió Karin-seguro que estarán por ahí.

-no están… ya las busque y no están!- me lleve las manos a la cabeza, intranquila- dios… ahora que haré?!

Pensé que mi día seria bueno, tenia tanto entusiasmo de que por fin las cosas cambiaran; pero cuanto mas confiaba en ello, mas daño me hacia al ver la realidad, y la verdad era que aun no había sido aceptada por completo. ¡Hasta cuando terminaría este complot contra mi! La paciencia se me estaba acabando.

-no te preocupes, Yulia-chan…-escuche la voz gentil de Karin muy cerca, lo que me hizo suponer que se había agazapado a mi lado mientras yo seguía con la cabeza gacha.

-y ahora que haré! –aquí fue donde uno de mis defectos salio a flote: la histeria al entrar en la desesperación-Como podré entrar a mi casa?!

-podemos ayudarte en algo… si tu quieres…

Pero mis oídos se cerraban en esos momentos de letargo extremo, a la vez que mi cerebro se exprimía por buscar una solución.

-como podré entrar?! Mi papa llega hasta mañana!-comencé a caminar de un lado a otro nerviosa.

-puedes quedarte con nosotros…

-podría entrar por la ventana, pero…

-en nuestra casa…

-pero no recuerdo si deje la ventana abierta y…

-esta noche…

-y además…-me detuve abruptamente y mire a Karin-que?!

-por que no te quedas con nosotros?-me dijo sonriendo como si hablara del clima.

Me quede helada, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-hablas en serio?

-por supuesto! Acaso crees que te dejaría aquí sola? –posó sus manos en su cintura y me miro con enojo, o al menos eso pretendía-solo mira como estas!

-pero… no tienes que…

-claro que tengo! Que clase de amiga seria si no te brindo mi apoyo en los momentos mas difíciles?

En ese momento lo que mas me preocupaba, no era el aceptar la oferta de Karin o no, o si tendría que quedarme acampando en el jardín de mi casa hasta que mi padre llegara, sino la reacción del hermano mayor de mi amiga, que desde que hacia un buen rato (debido a mi choque momentáneo) que no lo había notado, hasta ahora.

Y no supe lo que significaba la actitud que había tomado. Esa mirada fría indiscreta, juntado con una situación inoportuna de que una intrusa se adueñara de la situación aparentemente controlada para él, se podía traducir como inconformidad. Lo que yo entendí a la perfección.

-oye… Karin… -tragué saliva al sentir los ojos azules sobre mí, esperando que me negara-te agradezco mucho la oferta, pero…

-no aceptare un no por respuesta!

-es que me estas poniendo en una situación muy comprometedora y…

-para nada! Solo tienes que aceptar y ya!

-no quiero causar molestias…

-no es ninguna molestia, además…-se acerco frente a mi y tomo mis manos entre las suyas con cariño-tu me salvaste cuando esos hombres nos persiguieron, lo recuerdas?

-yo no hice nada… fue Rukawa el que…

-si, pero si tu no hubieras estado ahí, no se que habría pasado, tu hiciste todo lo posible para protegerme. Ahora yo quiero ayudarte.

-Karin…

Las palabras salieron lentamente y con cariño. Suspire llena de esperanza. Le eche un vistazo a Rukawa que observaba la escena con una ceja levantada.

-oe… Karin…-su hermana ladeo la cabeza.

-que pasa one-chan?

-no crees que deberías preguntar mi opinión primero?

-por que debería?-contesto enfadada.

-por que soy tu hermano mayor…

-eso no te da derecho a meterte en mis decisiones!

-también es mi casa!

-insinúas que deberíamos dejarla sola en la noche en esas condiciones?! –le dijo como si tratara de hacerle ver una verdad muy evidente-le robaron su ropa y no puede entrar a su casa!

-escuche muy bien, no tienes que repetirlo.

-no puedo creer que seas tan cruel! -le esbozó-si te preocupa que mamá se enfade, sabes muy bien que eso no pasara!

-mmm…

-y no permitiré que Yulia-chan pase la noche en otro lugar cuando nosotros podemos ayudarla, tu también la ayudaste al prestarle tu ropa, no?

-eso no fue…

-entonces, cual es el problema?! Solo se quedara con nosotros esta noche!

La expresión de Karin me sorprendió, ya que estaba envuelta en una determinación que no la había visto adquirir desde que la conocía, y yo no podía estar en una situación mas incomoda. Las facciones de Rukawa se endurecieron un poco al observar a su hermana, quien no aflojaba su posición.

-escuchen… -hable para tratar de suavizar el ambiente-si esta discusión es por mi culpa, yo no quiero…

-esta bien…-dijo el chico con sequedad.

-eh?

El rostro de Rukawa se relajo para sacar un soplido de aire de su boca mientras cerraba los ojos, dándose por derrotado.

-puedes quedarte…

-gracias oni-chan!-dijo Karin feliz.

-Rukawa… si tu no estas de acuerdo…

-he dicho que esta bien…-dirigió sus ojos hacia mi, como si quisiera evitar que me negara, solo para evitar su cambio de opinión.

-de verdad?... –dije hesitando.

-pero te quedaras en la habitación de Karin…

-eso ya estaba decidido de todas formas-comunico con ironía la chica de secundaria-y no te preocupes por la ropa, podrás usar la mía. Solo espero que te quede.

-estoy segura que si!-en mi interior se encendía una llama de radiante optimismo que había estado apunto de apagarse después de todo lo que me había pasado en el día; gracias a Karin y a Rukawa que me ofrecían un lugar para poder dormir en su propia casa cuando no podía entrar a la mía, aunque este último lo aceptara a regañadientes.

Pero en un instante, ese optimismo se desmorono tan rápido como una montaña de cartas apiladas en pirámide, todo por que Karin menciono su frase ganadora del día. Miro su reloj de pulsera y (con una excusa que me pareció muy cliché) se despidió a tal grado que si la estuvieran correteando.

-dios! Ya es muy tarde! Tengo que irme!

-de que hablas?-protesto su hermano.

-como que te vas Karin?!

-lo siento Yulia-chan, de verdad-junto sus palmas en una muestra de suplica-acabo de recordar que tengo otro compromiso, así que los alcanzare mas tarde.

-que?!- a mi casi me da el soponcio al oírla.

-pero no te preocupes, mi hermano te acompañara a nuestra casa-dijo con toda la frescura del mundo.

-oye espera… no puedes…

-te la encargo mucho oni-chan!

-Karin, espera!

Tarde, ella ya se estaba alejando de nosotros rumbo a su supuesto compromiso, que no era otra cosa que una trampa arreglada para que me quedara a solas con Rukawa. La idea simplemente me daba miedo.

¡Como era capaz de abandonarme a la merced de un chico con las palabras "insensible y cabrón" tatuadas en la frente!

Nos quedamos ahí parados hasta que la figura de Karin desapareció al doblar una esquina, lo que me hizo suponer que la cosa iba en serio. Con vacilación me gire para encarar al basketbolista si fuera necesario, a lo que él me echo una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

-ikuso…

Sin que me diera tiempo para responder, él ya había tomado su bicicleta y comenzado a caminar en dirección opuesta.

-oye… espérame!

Siguiéndole el paso y con un silencio alarmante, el camino a su casa me pareció de lo mas largo y aburrido. Bueno, no es que tuviera al genio de la información como interlocutor, pero al menos el paseo se podría hacer más entretenido si el chico fuera un poco más conversador, lo que me ayudaría para hacerme olvidar el frío que ya estaba empezando a sentir bajo la chaqueta.

-oye Rukawa, no crees que seria mejor y mas rápido si vamos en tu bicicleta?

-que?

-estamos caminando sin usarla, al menos podrías llevarme, no?

-claro que no-dijo tajantemente.

-pero que caso tiene traerla si no vas a usarla!- trataba de convencerlo para que accediera a llevarme en su bicicleta.

-no pienso llevarte.

-por que no?!-me mantuve a la defensiva.

-estas loca?... mírate… - clavo los ojos en los míos-no creo que la bicicleta aguante tu trasero.

-estas diciendo que estoy gorda?!

-no hace falta que lo diga…

Apreté los puños para aguantar las ganas de atestarle una patada en plena entrepierna, mientras le pedía piedad al cielo para tener las agallas de aguantarlo todo lo que quedaba de camino. Este chamaco en definitiva no conocía los modales ni la delicadeza para con una chica.

-tu lo que necesitas es un ajuste de actitud, sabes? Por que no actúas como si supieras otra cosa que no sea comportarte como un completo idiota!

-y supongo que una chica arisca como tu…

-a quien llamas arisca?!-se me estaba subiendo el colesterol a niveles insospechados, gracias a él-eres un lépero! Si te caigo tan mal, por que aceptaste que me quedara en tu casa?!

-quiero que algo quede claro…-detuvo el paso al dirigirse a mi con voz dura-si acepté que te quedaras en nuestra cosa, fue solo por que mi hermana me lo pidió.

-ah en serio?!-dije con sarcasmo-ósea que si por ti fuera me hubieras dejado ahí botada, haber como yo resolvía mi problema, no?

-he aprendido que cada quien tiene que aprender a salir de sus problemas como sea…

-no me digas?-cruce mis brazos-entonces para que me prestaste tu chaqueta en primer lugar?! Por que no me dejaste con la toalla muriéndome de frío, eh?!

-a ti te hubiera gustado que lo hiciera? No tenias otra opción!

-no! TU no tenias otra opción!

Subí la voz más de lo que podía controlar; el enojo estaba comenzando a cruzarse por mi cuerpo y muchas veces el resultado no era bueno.

-podrías dejar de hacer una escena en plena calle?!

-y tu podrías dejar de ser un completo patán y comportarte como un caballero por primera vez en tu vida?! Te advierto que a estas alturas no estoy buscando quien me la haga sino quien me la pague!

-nadie te esta obligando a nada!

Por fin paso… estallé. Mi termómetro había llegado al máximo alcance y ahora sÍ que estaba enchilaba.

-YA BASTA! ya tuve demasiados problemas como para aguantar uno mas de ti! Puedes quedarte con tu maldita chaqueta! NO LA NECESITO!

En un arranque de rabia contenida, fui desabotonando la chaqueta y me fui despojando de ella frente a él, que por primera vez desde que lo conocía, lo vi adquiriendo una expresión muy parecida a la sorpresa pero disimulada. Le avente la prenda en la cara, quedándome solo con mi ropa interior.

-que crees que haces?!

-me voy a casa ahora mismo!-tome la mochila, la colgué en mi hombro y comencé a andar en dirección contraria, pisando fuerte.

-que?! Como es eso?

-y todavía lo preguntas?! No fuiste tu el que dijo que YO tenia que resolver mis propios problemas?!

-no podrás entrar…

-si te sientes culpable es tu problema, y como es tu problema resuélvelo TU!

Gire mis talones para seguir andando fuera de su alcance, que era lo único que quería en ese instante. ¡Como era posible que existiera un hombre tan asqueroso, que no quisiera relacionarse con las personas ni mucho menos brindarles una mano amiga! ¿¡Que clase de ser humano era!?

Me costaba creer que hace unos días, me había disculpado sinceramente con él, y que incluso llegado a pensar que podríamos llevarnos bien, pero todo fue una farsa; y después de todas las cosas que había detrás, ya no estaba en condiciones psicológicas para permitir que me siguieran humillando. Me estaba derrumbando, y no pude reprimir las lágrimas de coraje que se asomaban por mis ojos, que aparte bruscamente.

Deje de caminar al llegar a una cuadra y un aire frío pasó sobre mi cuerpo, y me recordó de forma cruel que estaba desnuda, literalmente con solo la ropa interior. Me abrace a mi misma para no perder calor, se me ocurrió taparme con la toalla, pero ésta seguía mojada dentro de la maleta, así que no serviría de mucho. Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y me encontraba sola.

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué había hecho?

Desee con todas mis fuerzas estar en casa, en MI casa, donde mi madre y mi hermana me esperaban con comida caliente mientras escuchábamos la televisión y reíamos del programa cómico de la tarde. El lugar donde era aceptada, querida y cuidada. Mire el camino delante mío, de algún modo la acera se veía mas solitaria que nunca, como si eso fuera un reflejo de cómo me sentía, y lamente que Rukawa tuviera que pagar mis desplantes de locura.

-oe!

Como si lo hubiera llamado con un chasquido, la voz masculina de Rukawa se escucho a mi espalda, y con algo de desconfianza y temor de que fuera un producto de mi imaginación, voltee por encima del hombro. Andando con su bicicleta púrpura y la chaqueta en el hombro, se acerco.

-que quieres?-dije hostil.

-no sé lo que paso hace un momento pero…-musito con calma a la vez que fijaba sus ojos agudos al verme-estas segura que quieres irte a casa?

-claro que quiero!

-bien…mi casa ya esta cerca, pero si tu prefieres irte a tu casa… te llevare…-me arrojo la chaqueta- se esta haciendo de noche y no estas en condiciones para irte sola.

¿Realmente era Kaede Rukawa el que estaba frente a mi? Muy bien él pudo haberse ido y dejarme abandonada sola a mi suerte, pero a cambio de eso, lo veo ahí parado preocupándose por mi seguridad después de haberle dicho todas esas groserías; y ahora él de manera comprensiva y amable llegaba en mi auxilio para que no fuera a repetirse el incidente de la cafetería.

Durante unos segundos, no hubo respuesta por ninguna parte, la expresión de Rukawa no dejaba ver nada y la mía poco a poco se fue desfigurando para dejar caer las lágrimas que había aguantado, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos y parte de la chaqueta. Me sentía tan estúpida.

-oe… para… deja de llorar…

-lo-lo siento…-susurre débilmente.

-escucha… si fue algo que dije… lo lamento…

-no… no es tu culpa… -dije hipando y tratando de limpiarme las lagrimas-yo soy… la que debería disculparse… me siento tan mal…

-ponte la chaqueta…-obedecí, y me ofreció una toalla limpia y seca para secarme las lagrimas que había sacado de su maleta-toma…

-gracias…

-que decides?

-sobre que?

-quieres que te lleve a casa o te quedaras con nosotros?

-pues…-mire el suelo-no tiene caso que me vaya a mi casa, no tengo las llaves de todas formas.

-podré entrar por una ventana…

-el problema es que no recuerdo si la deje abierta o no…

-mmm… que harás entonces?

-no lo sé… yo…

-sabes que Karin quiere que te quedes…

-y que pasara con tu mamá?

-salio de viaje, además Karin y ella están hechas del mismo molde, así que tampoco creo que le importe.

-y… tu?

-me da lo mismo…-se encogió de hombros.

No dije nada, en realidad no sabia que decir, mucho menos que hacer.

-entonces?

-vamos a tu casa…-suspire resignada.

-bien…-enderezo su bicicleta del suelo-sube…

-que? ahora si nos iremos en tu bicicleta?-le dije perpleja al ver como Rukawa se acomodaba en ella.

-o prefieres ir caminando…

-no, claro que no!-me apresure a sentarme en el asiento desocupado detrás de él y rodee mis brazos en su cintura, al instante comenzamos a avanzar –oye Rukawa…

-que?

-discúlpame por… haberte dicho todas esas cosas horribles… no quise…

-que cosas horribles?

Abrí mis orbes sorprendida, casi en shock. ¿No lo recordaba?

-olvídalo…-negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía y apoyaba mi cabeza en su ancha espalda, haciéndome sentir reconfortada. Realmente Kaede Rukawa era un chico peculiar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Noechan: hola!! Tranquila aca esta el capitulo jeje algo mas corto que los anteriores pero pos ni modo jojojo**

**ladyMaRukawa: como que no habías tenido tiempo de dejarme un review!! Que mala eres jaja ntc Claro que mi Rukawa es muy Rukawa, asi debe ser sino no seria buena escritora, y no me lo creería, además quise ser lo mas precisa posible en lo que se refiere a la personalidad de Kaede por que es muy difícil, me alegra que haya acertado jeje perdón si estoy usando muchos términos coloquiales de mexico, pobre de ti que tienes que andar con el diccionario jeje tratare de usar otras palabras no tan mexicanas. **

**PolaB: muchas gracias!! Yo actualizo mas o menos cada mes o cada quincena, lo que me permite la universidad, pero ahora voy a estar actualizando un poco mas seguido, bueno eso planeo por que ya salgo de vacaciones!!**

**Shadowdante: gracias gracias!! Sabes que hago lo posible jeje**

**Veronick: gracias nena!! Se hace lo que se puede jejej**

**Elena: jaja tienes razón, y Julia hubiera hecho lo mismo si no estuviera sentenciada, pero no puede defenderse como quisiera por eso, pero tranquila, recibirán su merecido jojojo**

**Obana-chan: jaja que bueno que te guste jejeje **

**Shadir: claro!! Tengo que poner en alto la sangre caliente y latina como se merece jaja y eso será su punto mas fuerte, jaja si parece que si practico, ahora ya no lo agarrar de tonto.**


	13. Beneficio mutuo

**bueno bueno... ya estoy aqui con el siguiente capitulo listo y terminado. Y ya de vacaciones!! y aunque algunos no lo crean, tambien ando haciendo ejercicio para ponerme en forma todos estos casi tres meses de inactividad escolar jajaja **

**Este capitulo, como ya dije, esta bajo el punto de vista de Rukawa, pero como siempre me esperaba que seria mas corto y resulto que no! asi que el siguiente sera tambien con nuestro querido Rukawa como narrador jeje tuve que hacerlo asi por muchas escenas que planeo hacer y ke no serian posibles si fuera Julia la narradora. Y apartir de este punto ya empiezan las aventurillas de estos dos para conocerse como es debido juajuajua y asi veremos quien cae primero en las garras de quien... **

**disfrutenlo!!**

**Capitulo 12. **Beneficio mutuo.

Cuando se deshizo de la chamarra sin ninguna clase de escrúpulos, a pesar de que la miraba incrédulo y sin importarle nada mas que dejar emanar su orgullo aunque tuviera que doblegarse de tal forma que pusiera en peligro su dignidad, pensé que ya había visto demasiado; pero cuando decidió dar media vuelta he irse por su cuenta (solo con la ropa interior puesta), me vino a la mente saber si ella de verdad no tenia algún trastorno mental.

Y todo por una simple discusión que no tenía cavidad ni razón de ser para armar semejante algarabía. ¿Las mujeres siempre son así de exageradas?

Me gire con todo y mi bicicleta sin prestarle atención. Bien, ella puede hacer lo que se le pegue en gana, no me meteré en sus asuntos y punto. Si quiere morir de frío y dejar que los hombres se te abalancen como perros hambrientos por andar en paños menores, por mi esta bien.

Y por Karin… también...

…

Bien, puede que ella no se ponga muy contenta al enterarse que abandone a su amiga en un estado desfavorable, poniéndola en riesgo constante. Creo que Karin entenderá que su querida amiga tuvo la culpa, que ella fue la que se le subieron los humos y se mostró engreída por un comentario insignificante que ni siquiera recuerdo ahora.

…

Ella me matara… después de acusarme que soy un chico despreciable y el peor hermano del mundo… y si tengo suerte, puede que me deje de hablar por los siguientes dos… meses… o años… probablemente…

Suspire acabado. Diablos, lo que tengo que hacer para tenerla contenta. Oriente mi bicicleta en dirección opuesta y comencé a caminar en busca de la fulana que tenia por encargo de llevar a salvo a casa, a nuestra casa. Después de todo, ella contribuyo en gran medida a rescatar a mi hermana de las garras de esos idiotas en el callejón, por lo que mi sacrificio era por una persona que al menos lo valía.

Estaba asustada, podía notarlo a su espalda; por que aunque tratara de hacerse la fuerte, seguía siendo una chica. Admire eso.

Al presentarme de nuevo frente a ella, le explique la situación, mas bien la situación que yo no entendía. Puede que no sea un alma caritativa que ayuda a los desvalidos todo el tiempo, pero creo que no soy tan desalmado como para dejarla ahí, y como ella menciono con anterioridad, no contaba con mas coraje para cargar mas peso del que ya sostenía. No me gusta admitir esto pero… el verla me hizo sentir un poco de empatía por ella.

Esperé su respuesta, y sucedió algo que no tenía planeado. Bajó la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por su rostro sin reparo cuando le ofrecí acompañarla a casa. Al principio pensé que era otra de sus tretas para quedar bien, pero cuando el llanto se prolongo y fue subiendo de intensidad, caí en la cuenta de que iba en serio.

¿Ahora que dije? ¿Qué hice? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué hago?

No sé por que, pero una de las cosas que no me gusta es ver a una mujer llorar; he visto a mi hermana y a mi madre hacerlo varias veces años atrás, jurándome que no permitiría que otra mujer llorara frente a mi, no si podía evitarlo. Esa fue la razón por la que me enfade tanto al presenciar el falso sollozo que dramatizo al intentar convencerme de perdonarla.

Pero ahora… era distinto… podía verlo…

Realmente estaba llorando, con angustia y tristeza; no podía culparla, después de tantos ataques recibidos en estos días, y yo agregándole uno mas, era lo menos que me esperaba; había llegado a su limite. Me disculpe, fue lo único que se me ocurrió para detener su lamento, tal vez había sido muy brusco con ella. Me recordé a mi mismo que con quien estaba lidiando no era con un hombre, como estaba acostumbrado a tratar, sino con una mujer, débil y espontánea (y medio loca a ratos). La convencí (a mi modo claro esta) de quedarse en nuestra casa, ya que no tenía opción y eso era lo que quería Karin.

El escucharla después con la voz más animada y vivaz, como casi siempre tenía que aguantarla, no solo me sorprendió, sino que me dejo mas confundido. ¿Todas las chicas son tan complicadas? ¿Como es que pueden cambiar de animo tan drásticamente? En definitiva, nunca podré entenderlas, ni aunque mi propia hermana me lo explique.

Andando hacia mi casa con la chica sentada en el asiento de atrás de mi bicicleta, sentí que el peso del que antes me quejaba no tenia fundamentos, si hasta podría calcular que el peso era casi el mismo que el de mi hermana. Cosa rara, considerando que está más formada que Karin.

Mmm… Olviden eso último.

Llegando a casa y mientras acomodaba la bicicleta dentro de la cochera, la mirada de ella no dejaba de inspeccionarme.

-que?...

-nada… -se encogió de hombros y giro los ojos a otro lado-solo me preguntaba quien eras realmente y que fue lo que le hiciste a Kaede Rukawa.

-tonta… claro que soy yo…

-bueno, no me puedes culpar por sospechar, no? –dijo meciéndose sobre los talones-que tal si eres uno de esos sádicos que se quieren aprovechar de mi.

-de donde sacas tantas tonterías?-pregunte sin mucha importancia cuando atravesaba el jardín para entrar a la casa con ella siguiéndome.

-oye… tu mismo dijiste que me podía pasar algo allá afuera si ando medio desnuda por la calle!

Ignore el comentario y saque la llave de mi bolsillo para abrir la puerta. El olor de la cena recién preparada envolvía mis sentidos, y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de cuanta hambre tenia. Karin salio de la cocina con un delantal.

-oni-chan, Julia-chan! Que bueno que llegaron!-corrió hacia nosotros- Bienvenidos!

-que bien huele! Tu hiciste la cena Karin?

-hai… aunque no soy muy buena, tengo que hacer la cena por que mama no esta y mi hermano no sabe cocinar-me miro con medio desprecio.

-ya me lo esperaba…

-que hay de cenar?-dije secamente.

-curry con arroz!-hice una mueca leve; no era de mi total agrado el curry.

-que bien! Oye Karin, llegaste antes que nosotros y te dio tiempo de preparar la cena? Debiste esperarme para ayudarte.

-como crees! Claro que no! además me dio tiempo suficiente por que tardaron, tuvieron algún contratiempo en el camino?

Aquí estaba el problema, decir la verdad o simplemente evadirla, como casi siempre era mi mal hábito. Tenia que atener las consecuencias si decía la verdad… esperen… yo no tuve la culpa de nada… soy inocente. Antes de que pudiera hablar, alguien contesto en mi lugar y me salvo de una posible bomba nuclear.

-es que se me olvidaron algunas cosas en la escuela y además parte del camino nos venimos a pie, pero nos tardamos mas de la cuenta.

-oh… ya veo… -parecía que la respuesta la dejo satisfecha, pero después cambio de opinión-pero por que no usaron la bicicleta?! Oni-chan no quisiste traerla en tu bici, verdad?!

Esta me conocía demasiado bien. Se hubiera quedado callada la "amiguita" de mi hermana.

-no, no es eso Karin-intervino de nuevo-yo le pedí a Rukawa que mejor nos fuéramos caminando, es que tenia frío… ya sabes… con la poca ropa que tengo encima, podría darme un resfriado o algo.

Lo dijo con tal naturalidad que hasta yo me habría permitido creerle. Mire a Karin para estudiar si rostro, que no revelaba gran cosa, solo que se reñía así misma por creer o no; que si mi hermana no era tan tonta como yo a veces creía o le gustaba mostrar a la gente.

-bueno esta bien, esta vez te perdono hermano, solo por que trajiste a Julia-chan a salvo a casa como te lo pedí-sonrió satisfecha, dio media vuelta para regresar a la cocina.

-me debes una, eh?-escuche a mi izquierda.

-de que hablas?-la mire ceñudo.

-sabes de que hablo!-coloco las manos en sus caderas- nos meteríamos en problemas si Karin se enterara de todo el rollo que armaste.

-que YO arme?-alce una ceja- aquí la victima soy yo.

-oh no, claro que no-negó con el dedo índice.

-nii-chan!-Karin asomo la cabeza desde la entrada de la cocina-podrías llevar a Yulia-chan a mi habitación para que se cambie?

-mmm… aah…-afirme con mala gana, después de que mi hermana desapareciera en la cocina.

-tu fuiste el que me maltrato, recuerdas?

-quien maltrato a quien?-dije mientras me dirigía a las escaleras, a lo que ella tardo en contestar.

-eh… pues los dos tenemos parte de culpa…-la pude ver de reojo como se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar.

-te vas a quedar ahí o que?-le dije a mitad de las escaleras.

-eh?... ah no!-salio de su trance y me siguió rumbo a la habitación de Karin.

Se la señale antes de entrar a la mía y perderme de su vista por un largo rato, el tiempo que hiciera falta para ducharme rápidamente y bajar a cenar; la mesa ya estaba puesta cuando bajé al comedor y obviamente tenia un juego de cubiertos mas, además de la cabecera vacía donde era el lugar de mi madre.

Unas cuantas risas estallan a mi espalda, ambas chicas llegaban con la ensaladera; Karin ya se había quitado el delantal de encima y dejaba ver puesto aun su uniforme de secundaria y la otra opto por un pantalón y una blusa azul de mi hermana que nunca le había visto.

La cena transcurrió sin mucha novedad, como casi siempre, con la única diferencia que teníamos a alguien mas ocupando un lugar en la mesa. Lo curioso del asunto es que, a pesar de que mi madre faltaba (y que me costaba aceptar que extrañaba) era la que daba el toque alegre a la comida de la noche junto con Karin, su ausencia no fue muy notoria en ese momento, al menos para mi. Las risas y comentarios de ambas chicas, de algún modo me distraían, he incluso me hicieron olvidar todo el bochorno del que había sido presa hoy, y el ver feliz a una de las pocas personas que realmente me importaba era para mi un consuelo. Para variar, la chica extranjera servia de algo.

No tiene caso que les explique de lo que se hablo en la cena, por que será tan aburrido para ustedes como para mi lo fue escucharlas. Tan pronto termine mi comida, me levante con todo y los platos, dejarlos en el lavabo y salir huyendo de ahí.

Desperté con una pereza digna de un sábado en la mañana; ni siquiera asome mi cabeza para verificar la hora en el despertador, por que era casi de ley que eran mas de las once. A esta hora solo quedaba yo en casa; Karin tenia clases de Ballet y no regresaba sino pasadas las doce, y seguro que la otra chica se hubiera ido ya a casa. Me puse una camiseta blanca después de tomarme unos minutos para desperezarme dando un bostezo, baje a la cocina donde se supone que Karin antes de irse preparaba el almuerzo para mi, cuando le tocaba a ella.

Pero algo me distrajo en el comedor. La chaqueta azul marino de la preparatoria, la misma que había estado en manos de esa chica por causas de fuerza mayor, estaba ahora doblada, recién lavada y planchada en la mesa y encima de ésta una nota. La letra era de mi hermana.

**Ohayo oni-chan! **

**Tu almuerzo esta en la cocina donde siempre, cómetelo rápido antes de que se te enfríe. Por favor, si vas a salir a practicar, avísame por el celular. Mamá llamo y regresa esta noche. Julia-chan lavo y plancho tu chaqueta antes de irse y me pidió que te dijera que muchas gracias por todo y que te veía en la escuela. **

**PD. No se te olvide lavar los platos por que nunca lo haces!!**

**Con amor**

**Karin!!**

Típico de Karin. Como siempre, recordándome los labores que tengo que hacer antes de que llegue mamá. Y como sospechaba, solo estaba yo en casa, lo que me abría muchas posibilidades, como dormir más de la cuenta después de almorzar y… lavar los platos.

Fuera de mi flojera cotidiana, no tenía mucho que hacer además de entrenar, y no estaba con muchos ánimos para hacerlo. Ya era tarde, y mis entrenamientos en fines de semana empezaban, cuando mucho a las siete de la mañana. Por increíble que parezca, era capaz de levantarme a esa hora solo para ser el primero en ocupar la cancha de Basket ball del parque mas cercano y así poder tenerla solo para mi. Era asombroso lo que podía hacer si tenía como motivación ese deporte.

Da igual, iré mañana sin falta a primera hora de la mañana a adueñarme de la cancha por un par de horas de entrenamiento haciendo unas clavadas y algunos dribles.

-tienen que pasar sus exámenes si no quieren perder su beca y el pase a las nacionales!

La intimidación no hubiera surgido efecto en mi de no haber mencionado las nacionales. El director encargado del área deportiva (del cual su nombre había olvidado) pasaba su mirada negra de la mía a la chica de a lado. Ambos erguidos frente al escritorio del director desde que la alarma del descanso hubiera sonado; intentaba recordar como me había metido en esto… ah ya… por odiar la química mas que al Doaho. Y por culpa de eso, ahora estaba en riesgo mi asistencia en las nacionales, otra vez. Esto era grave.

-pensé que ya me había quitado la reducción de mi beca, profesor-dijo la chica-y ahora dice que la puedo perder totalmente?

-es verdad Hanade-san, últimamente ha hecho buen trabajo con el equipo de Volley y ya hemos avanzado bastante, pero en este caso el problema es académico-después se dirigió a mi-y lo mismo va para usted, Rukawa-kun.

-mmm… -rasque mi cabeza con pereza.

-solo tengo que pasar esa materia?

-así es, Hanade-san… -afirmo con la cabeza-y se me hace muy raro que usted tenga tan malas notas en esa asignatura.

-es que… no se me da muy bien…

-bueno, tendrán que presentar sus exámenes extraordinarios.

-cuando?-pregunte.

-dentro de un mes-apoyo su redondo cuerpo en la silla-Rukawa-kun tendrá que estudiar para Química y usted Hanade-san para Inglés, así que les sugiero que empiecen desde ahora. El campeonato de ambos esta en juego y no creo que ninguno de los dos quiera perdérselo solo por una materia.

-que pasara con los entrenamientos?

-no se preocupe Rukawa-kun, ya he avisado al club de ambos de su situación. Además, otro miembro del equipo de Basquet ball también reprobó. Lo mande llamar también, pero al parecer no llego-vaya, al menos no estaba solo en este embrollo, y ya tenia una idea de quien podría ser- Podrán seguir con sus entrenamientos como siempre, solo les pido que no se concentren demasiado en ellos hasta que hayan pasado sus exámenes.

Esa respuesta no me agrado. No era confortable el que todos los del club se enteraran que estaba en riesgo mi pase a las nacionales solo por una mugre materia, seria la botana del equipo las próximas semanas.

-si no es molestia profesor, me gustaría saber ¿Quién es la otra persona que reprobó?-pregunto la chica con cortesía que hasta me parecía extraña.

-su nombre es Hanamichi Sakuragi de segundo año del salón 7.

Una parte de mi esperaba que me equivocara al sospecharlo, pero desafortunadamente no fue así. Pensé que las cosas no podían empeorar, pero uno mas se viene arrastrando junto a mi. Aunque pensándolo bien, preferiría que se entrara al hoyo conmigo para que no tuviera oportunidad de burlarse, a que fuera solo yo el marcado y tener que andar soportando sus insultos y reclamaciones por todo un mes de la persona que menos quería que se me acercara.

Salí de la oficina tan pronto como se nos permitió irnos; un buen descanso en la azotea me vendría bien después de la noticia.

-Rukawa!

Me gire para verla al oír mi nombre.

-tienes un minuto?

-depende…

-quiero hacerte una proposición-la forma en la que lo dijo me hizo pensar en una niña pequeña que estaba apunto de cometer una travesura, por que sonreía inocente pero algo en su rostro tenia cierta picardía, que me hizo dudar. Supongo que lo notó por que agregó con rapidez-escúchame antes de decirme que no!

-de qué se trata?

-eres bueno en Ingles, verdad?

Sabía a donde quería llegar con eso. Afirme.

-bueno, me gusta la Química y soy muy buena-dijo con orgullo-que te parece si tu me echas la mano en Ingles y yo en Química?

-vas mal en Ingles?

-no escuchaste? Si no paso el extraordinario de Ingles no podré ir a las nacionales! Y es lo mismo contigo, no?

-aja… -respondí mirando a otro lado y de mala gana.

-entonces?... –apoyo parte de su cuerpo en una sola pierna y cruzo los brazos-que opinas?

No era algo que se pudiera analizar en unos cuantos segundos, especialmente para alguien como yo que el pensar mas de la cuenta le resultaba tedioso y absurdo. Yo era, en definitiva, una persona practica. Pero la idea de que se renovara lo sucedido el año anterior de ponerse a estudiar toda la noche para los exámenes, no era una perspectiva muy emotiva para mi. Sin embargo, el enfoque que aparece ahora podría cambiar… con ella… tal vez…

Mire de reojo a la morena sin estar completamente convencido aun mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-lo pensare…

-esta bien, solo te estoy dando una opción-me miro a la cara con ojos de ingenua y acompañada de un gesto que no supe como tomar. A veces se pasaba de expresiva.

Se despidió de forma demasiado entusiasta en mi opinión, en especial cuando te acababan de dar una noticia como la de hace poco, o a menos claro que para ella resultara de lo mas normal.

La vi alejarse y doblar al final del pasillo, donde se hallaban las escaleras rumbo al piso de segundo año. Nos tocaba filosofía, una materia que me aburría enormemente. Decidí subir a la azote y perderme un rato antes de entrar a clases, después de todo no me interesaba una materia en la que no tenia tantos problemas como en Química.

La noticia trono como pólvora cuando llegue a la hora del entrenamiento, y me azotaron las preguntas sobre el tema. No hace falta decir que Miyagui estaba molesto.

-¡¿Cómo demonios paso esto?!

No conteste, y mucho menos el idiota de mi lado derecho, que no dejaba de reírse de manera estúpida y flotándose la nuca.

-creí que había quedado claro que nos pondríamos a estudiar para que no se repitiera lo del año pasado!

-vamos, Ryo-chin! No te pongas así, esta vez solo fueron dos materias.

-lo dices como si fuera algo para felicitarte, Hanamichi!-lo mismo pensé yo.

-no me digas que tu no reprobaste ninguna?

-claro que no!-musito el capitán enojado-yo si me puse a estudiar con Aya…-se puso rojo de repente y evadió el asunto-da igual! El caso es que ustedes dos son los únicos reprobados aquí!

-ja! Los burros seguirán siendo burros hasta el fin-la voz áspera de Mitsui ocupo su lugar detrás.

-mira quien lo dice!

-al menos no repetimos año, o no Mitsui?-le comunique de modo venenoso.

-para que lo sepan, lo hice apropósito para seguir con el profesor Anzai!-gruño con el puño levantado-ustedes estarían perdidos sin mi!

-que has dicho?! Aquí el genio soy yo, Mit-chi!

-entonces explícame, si eres tan genio, ¡¿Cómo es que no puedes pasar una mugre materia?!

-ya basta muchachos!-Ayako dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Mitsui y Sakuragui con el abanico (no me pregunten de donde lo saco)-lo mas importante ahora es que Rukawa y Hanamichi se concentren en aprobar.

-Ayako tiene razón-hablo el capitán- a partir de la próxima semana empezaran a estudiar con Ayako y conmigo, así que los quiero ver en mi casa para ponerse a estudiar, entendido?

Oh no, mala idea.

-paso…

Miyagui volteo a verme.

-¿Cómo que pasas? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-lo que significa, no voy a perder el tiempo con este idiota-señale con el pulgar al pelirrojo.

-maldito Rukawa!

-estas seguro? Pienso que te conviene más que te ayudemos-me dijo la manager del equipo.

Pero la imagen de una desastrosa noche sin dormir y llena de aburrimiento antes del examen me vino a la mente, y ahora añadida con un par de tortolitos enamorados como lo eran esos dos, me hizo decidir que eso no se repetiría.

-puedo arreglármelas…

-pero…

-ya déjalo, Ayako-la interrumpió Miyagui-si no quiere, no podemos obligarlo. Solo te pediré algo Rukawa.

-que?

-estas conciente que está en juego tu asistencia al campeonato nacional, verdad?-asentí-solo te pido que lo tomes en serio y pases tu examen.

-lo haré…

-bien…

Aun no se como pero lo haré.

-¡¿y por que no aceptaste?!

El grito de Karin junto con un golpe en la mesa, la hizo vibrar tanto que tuve que levantar el tazón lleno de sopa miso antes que se desparramara por todos lados. La hora de la cena se estaba volviendo mas agitada y loca desde que mi madre había regresado, y también después de haberles contado lo del examen y las opciones que me habían ofrecido. Obviamente Karin se negaba a creer que yo me había negado a la primera invitación.

-que escandalosa eres!

-hija, ten cuidado por favor!

-perdón, oka-chan…-bajo un poco la mirada-pero es que no puedo creer que le hayas dicho que no a Yulia-chan!

-no le dije que no.

-pero le dijiste que lo pensarías, que es casi lo mismo que decir que no!

-Yulia-chan? La chica extranjera que vino contigo?-pregunto mi madre emocionada sentada en la cabecera de la mesa. Mala señal.

-si!

-que le hiciste ahora a esa pobre muchacha, Kaede?!-mi madre bajo los cubiertos para verme con desaprobación.

-no le hice nada!-conteste arto de que ella también se sumara a la reprimenda contra mi.

-se ofreció para ayudarlo en el examen de Química y le dijo que no!-hablo Karin por mi.

-ya te dije que…

-y por que?

-por que es un tonto! Por eso!-grito Karin.

-oh vamos Kaede, tan mal te cae esa chica?

-no es eso…

-le regalo un balón autografiado por Magic Jonhson!-soltó mi hermana.

-oh de verdad?! –mi madre junto sus palmas y sus ojos claros, iguales a los de Karin, brillaban con emoción-Es original?

-y eso que tiene que ver?-alce una ceja contrariado antes de comerme un bocado de carne.

-no se lo has enseñado a mamá?-la menor de mi familia me fulmino con la mirada.

-son mis asuntos, Karin-proteste medio enfadado.

-creo que como tu madre, tengo derecho a saber lo que pasa alrededor de mi hijo!

-madre, no te pongas paranoica.

-entonces, ¿Por qué no aceptas la ayuda de Yulia?

Genial. Lo único que quería era una cena tranquila y disfrutar de la comida de mi madre nuevamente, y me salen con una discusión absurda acerca del por que soy tan egoísta y orgulloso como para no aceptar ayuda de terceros en mis momentos de necesidad.

-por que la ayuda no es gratis-conteste.

-como es eso?

-yo también tengo que enseñarle.

-Básquet ball?

-no…

A continuación paso algo perturbados: mi madre y mi hermana se pusieron de acuerdo para mirarse la una a la otra incrédulas y después sacar una sonora carcajada al mismo tiempo. Yo me pregunto ¿se estaban burlando de mi?

-que buena broma, hermano!-logro decir Karin después de media hora de carcajada batiente.

-hubieras buscado otra excusa mejor si querías que te creyéramos, Kaede-mi madre se quito una lagrima con el dedo a causa de la risa.

-no es broma… -dije ya sintiendo molestia, con esto comprobaba que les encantaba picotearme siempre que podían-quiere que le ayude a pasar Inglés.

-vaya… al menos eso es mas creíble…

-y eso que tiene de malo?

-sabes que no tengo la paciencia para enseñar, madre.

-vamos cariño! Le ayudas a tu hermana a estudiar en algunas materias. ¿Por qué con Julia no?

-ya lo dijiste, ella no es mi hermana.

-pero es una amiga, no?

-es amiga de Karin, no mía.

-pues con mas razón, hijo!-dijo sin dejar que le afectara mi comentario-así podrás convivir mas con ella y podrán conocerse mejor!

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una emboscada familiar contra mi? No entendía por que se empeñaban tanto estas dos mujeres para unirme con esa loca. ¿Qué tenia ella que a mi me hiciera falta? Tuve el impulso de decir "No quiero conocerla" pero drásticamente ese pensamiento se fue a otro lado y fue ocupada por una pizca de curiosidad, y no sabía a que se debía.

-quieres quedarte sin ir a las nacionales, oni-chan?

-claro que no!

-quieres perderte la oportunidad de ganarle a Sendoh?!

Odiaba cuando mi hermana tocaba una arteria demasiado sensible como esa en los momentos cruciales. Decidido; no vuelvo a contarle nada de mi vida.

-no!-negué casi gritando y apretando el cubierto en mi mano derecha.

-entonces deja que Yulia-chan te ayude, es buena en Química y tu en Ingles-insistió Karin-Ella te enseña a ti y tu a ella!

-mmm…

-no tienes nada que perder, cielo-mamá corono su frase con una sonrisa radiante, que me hicieron ver que a pesar de los años aun sigue siendo hermosa.

Resople. Tanta presión que le ejercen a uno y acaba rindiéndose. Solo espero no arrepentirme luego, sino la ira caerá sobre ellas.

El despertador sonó, y lo tire del escritorio para callarlo. Los toques en la puerta por tercera vez consecutiva y los gritos de Karin me obligaron a levantarme, y recordé la razón por la que tenía que levantarme tan temprano: la escuela. Otro día de rutina, otro día de aburrimiento solo hasta que llegara la hora del entrenamiento. Medio dormido cruce el pasillo de primer año hacia las escaleras que daban al piso de segundo, hasta que al llegar al tope de éstas, algo o alguien choco contra mi.

No solo el golpe me despertó, sino también un olor dulce que se me dificulto identificar; era una mezcla de… avena y miel?

-perdón Rukawa!

Baje la vista para confirmar a la dueña de la voz, la chica se tocaba la frente con la cara adolorida.

-no importa… -dije con pesadez, mientras flotaba mi pecho por el golpe de su cabeza-tienes la cabeza muy dura.

-y tu pareces una roca!-se quejo-pensaste en lo que te dije?

-ok…

-eh? eso significa que aceptas? Que bien!

-solo te advierto que no tengo mucha paciencia para enseñar.

-tranquilo, ya le estoy agarrando la maña a tu actitud-me dio una media sonrisa-podemos empezar esta semana si quieres. Que tal si nos turnarnos para estudiar, una vez en tu casa y otra en la mía.

-elige tu…

-oh… esta bien… -se encogió de hombros-será en mi casa, bien?-antes de que pudiera contestar, ya había puesto lugar y hora-ah! Te veo hoy después del entrenamiento!

Pasó caminando frente a mi bastante cerca, de modo que su cabeza me quedara a la altura de la clavícula; y de nuevo el olor dulce de avena y miel me llego a la nariz. ¿Era su cabello?

La decisión ya estaba tomada, y todavía a estas alturas me preguntaba si esto no me terminaría de hundir, considerando la clase de chica con la que me había arrimado. En momentos como estos, lamentaba admitir que mi familia era pieza clave de muchas de mis decisiones (por no decir punto débil), y solo suplicaba que esta fuera una de esas en las que el equivocado resultara ser yo.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Quiero pedir disculpas por los pequeños errores que van a aparecer, en especial por lo simple de la comida!! perdon!! es que no se me ocurrio que otra comida podrian ser preparada por la mama de rukawa, asi que me fui en lo mas facil, ademas no tiene mucha importancia jeje**

**Contestando reviews**

**chikita22b:**muchas gracias por tu apoyo!! y como esta eso que me dejas reviews y no se ven?? mmm eso esta rara, sera mejor que se revise jaja

**Elena:**streptease personal!! jajaja como que mato eso de risa!! tienes razon, ella ya llego a su limite, y pues como todo ella no es de piedra, tambien es humana, pero loas cosas cambiaran.

**veronick: **gracias!! a mi tambien me encanta escribir ese lado bueno de Rukawa que asi no se conoce, me gusta imaginar como seria aunque me cueste trabajo jeje

**Espada rota: **sigo sin entender a lo que te referias...

**Lady Ma Rukawa: **uuyyyy y te va a gustar mas cuando leas todo lo que tengo en mente jajaja no te preocupes que nop eres la unica que haria lo mismo que tu, dios si el tipo es un bombon!! estoy tratandp de no meter tantos terminos mexicanos y si se me sale alguno, disculpa!! intentare no hacerlo mas!!

**kperscy: **tu eres nueva!! jejeje muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mi fafic, wwow me sorprende que te lo hayas leido todo de golpe jaja espero que este te haya gustado igual o mejor que los demas!! espero mas reviews de ti!!

**Eso es todo por hoy!! ya empezare con el siguiente jaja no coman ansias...**


	14. El Sabor de la Vida

**hola de nuevo a todo!! terminando el capitulo y subiendolo de inmediato, este me ha costado mas trabajo que los anteriores, tal ves por que Rukawa es el narrador y es mas dificil describir los sucedos de esa manera, pero espero haberlo hecho bien, sino ya saben comentarios y criticas son bienvenidos!**

**este es un capitulo muy divertido!! y las situaciones me fueron saliendo poco a poco claro que algunas ya estaban planeadas desde hace rato, pero es bueno que me hayan llegado nuevas ideas!! y el final es uy inesperado!!**

**enjoy!!**

**Capitulo 13.** El sabor de la vida.

Tras la línea de tres puntos; 72. Bajo la canasta; 86. Tiro con salto; 91. Clavada; 99.

-sabia que aun estabas practicando.

Gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta principal del gimnasio. Ahí estaba ella con los brazos cruzados y maleta al hombro.

-que quieres?

-que grosero! Te dije que vendría a buscarte después del entrenamiento-puso mala cara-también practican los sábados?

-tu club también lo hace.

-pero no lo hacemos todo el año, solo cuando se vienen las nacionales. Supongo que es lo mismo para ti.

Respondí de manera informal y desde mi posición, di un pequeño salto para lanzar el balón hacia la canasta, donde entro limpiamente. Esta era el numero cien, un estiramiento ligero antes de marcharme a casa, corrección, antes de ir al departamento de esa chica.

-wow! yo nunca he podido hacer que entre-el balón de basket salio rebotando hasta los pies de ella que lo tomo con ambas manos-nunca he sido muy buena a pesar de que no soy tan baja de estatura.

Entro un poco mas a la duela, cosa que me hubiera molestado de no haber sido por que tenia tenis en lugar de los zapatos escolares. Se coloco en la línea de tiros libre y lanzo el balón. No entro, aunque toco el aro. Ahora entendía que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que no era buena. Su lanzamiento había sido horrible, y la posición de las manos aun peor. La había arrojado con mucha fuerza y no tenia dirección.

-ya lo note…-le dije, percibiendo que se ponía colorada.

-bueno… esta claro que no es mi deporte, ok?

-ya vamonos…-musite para hacerle entender que apretara el paso si no quería que la dejara atrás. Odio esperar y hacer que me esperen, por que sin que me de cuenta puedo llegar a caer dormido del aburrimiento.

Después de una buena discusión de saber como nos iríamos (caminando o en mi bicicleta) que resolvimos a la suerte lanzando una monada (algo muy estúpido en mi opinión, no me hace gracia que un pedazo de metal decida mi destino) termino ganando ella, por lo que mi bicicleta fue forzada de nuevo. En todo el camino fue guiándome para llegar a su casa, que por lo que pude calcular quedaba mas cerca que la mía.

Nos detuvimos en un grupo de edificios bastante elegantes, pero no demasiado ostentosos. Subimos al elevador hasta el cuarto piso, donde recorrimos el pasillo y nos quedamos frente a la puerta con el nuevo 239. No tardamos en entrar. El departamento tenia un buen tamaño y muy espacioso, con algunos cuantos adornos esparcidos. El espacio del comedor estaba compartido con un solo sofá para tres personas de cuero blanco frente a una televisión y del lado contrario unas escaleras. El lugar estaba bastante iluminado y limpio, lo que me hizo pensar si no había hecho limpieza antes de que yo llegara solo por que tendría visita.

-bienvenido a mi casa!-dijo con entusiasmo y se giro a verme-y tu casa también.

La mire ceñudo. Supongo que era una forma amable de darme a entender que podía venir cuando quisiera. Como si quisiera llegar a este lugar por alguna otra razón ajena al simple pretexto de estudiar. Aun así, agradecí por lo bajo.

-ven, siéntate…-me indico con la mano mientras se dirigía a la cocina-quieres algo de tomar? Tengo agua natural, jugo, limonada, chocolate, leche, _horchata_, _jamai…_

-limonada-la interrumpí antes de que enlistara todo su arsenal de bebidas. ¿Escuche que dijo _horchata_? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Le tome la palabra y me senté en el sofá. Era extraño estar en otro hogar completamente desconocido. Estaba tan acostumbrado a solo mirar las paredes de mi habitación o dentro de mi propio mundo que no me importaba lo que pudiera haber fuera de éste, y sin embargo no me sentía incomodo.

-toma…-me ofreció un vaso con la limonada y unos cuantos hielos.

-vives sola?

-la mayor parte del tiempo si-tomo asiento- mi papá casi siempre sale de viaje y se queda conmigo de vez en cuando.

La observe un tanto. Esta sola en casa casi todo el tiempo y aun así no la veo muy contenta, y me dio envidia. Esa es la vida que a mi me gustaría tener; vivir solo sin que nadie me este fastidiando ni tener que preocuparme por nadie mas que no sea yo mismo.

-y te gusta?

-eh? Bueno… tiene sus ventajas como todo… pero… -bajo la mirada-la verdad… no mucho…extraño a mi mamá y mi hermana…

Se le ve. Esa es una de las pocas razones que no me a orillado a salir de mi casa y vivir por mi cuenta: mi familia, mi madre y mi hermana. Aunque me cueste decir que son parte importante de mi vida, y así como ella es una chica completamente apegada a su familia, yo también lo soy. Y puedo afirmar, que si me lo pienso mejor, estoy feliz donde estoy ahora. Un quejido de queja me hizo regresar.

-me choca la falda de la escuela! Es demasiado larga!-se levanto de repente-ahora vuelvo, iré a cambiarme. Puedes ver la tele si quieres, estas en tu casa.

Subió las escaleras y yo ni lento ni perezoso tome el control encima de la mesa y comencé a pasar canales. Esta chica tiene mejor programación que la mía! No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso pero estoy casi seguro que no menos de cinco minutos cuando ella ya estaba bajando las escaleras y se puso frente a mi. Pose mis ojos en ella.

-bueno entonces… por donde quieres que comencemos?

Había cambiado el uniforme de la preparatoria por una blusa blanca con letras rojas en ingles y un short de mezclilla. Bueno, podía reconocer que estábamos en pleno verano y hacia mucho calor, pero no creo que fuera suficiente como para llevar unos pantalones tan cortos. Si veía a Karin salir de la casa con eso puesto, la mandaba directamente de vuelta a su habitación a cambiarse, después de buscar la dichosa prenda y deshacerme de ella para asegurarme de que no la vuelva a usar.

Pero no estábamos hablando de Karin.

-me da lo mismo…-conteste cerrando los ojos y volteando a otro lado, intentando ignorar lo que había imaginado.

-bien… entonces ven al comedor y vamos a empezar.

No quiero dar detalles inútiles del estudio que se hizo en los siguientes… que serán… treinta minutos? (aunque a mi me parecieron mas). Solo que intercambiamos conocimientos de alguna manera que fuera comprensible para los dos, y si alguna ves pensé que nadie podría estar peor que yo en alguna materia, (aparte de Sakuragi) antes de saber lo grave que estaba esta señorita en Ingles. Se sabia lo básico, lo que te enseñan en primaria, y de ahí… cero…

Era un idioma tan sencillo, tan sencillo que hasta yo lo entendía. Claro que el que tuviera una madre estadounidense eran una gran ayuda, y el que ella nos hablara en ese idioma desde pequeños nos ha servido para mejorar. Intente hablarle en ingles para saber hasta que nivel podía empezar, pero era inútil. Su pronunciación era muy mala, no recordaba muchas palabras y verbos mas usados, sin contar con que la invadían los nervios al responder. Sabia yo que no sirvo para esto.

La otra sugerencia (después del intento fallido de enseñarle) fue empezar con la otra materia, Química. Y el aprendizaje se hacia aburrida a ratos, lo que lograba hacerme cabecear del aburrimiento. Por eso odiaba esta asignatura. Y el que mi estomago sonara de hambre tampoco me servia para concentrarme.

-no te duermas!!-me grito casi en la oreja y me señalo en su libreta un dibujo de moléculas-estoy tratando de explicarte!

-estaría mas despierto si fuera mas interesante…-le dije apoyando el codo sobre la mesa-que son esos? Balones?

-no puedes estar tranquilo sin tocar el tema del Basket, verdad?-no conteste-que no te duermas!

-solo cerré los ojos, no me estoy durmiendo!

-no puedo distraerme contigo, en cualquier momento te caes de la silla para dormir!

-no es fácil mantenerme despierto cuando tengo hambre!

-tienes hambre?-su tono de voz cambio-por que no me lo dijiste?!

-no preguntaste…-el cambio de actitud hasta llego a asustarme y más cuando se levanto de la silla con rapidez.

-puedo prepararte algo…-eso no me transmite confianza-que se te antoja?

-eh… no lo he pensado…-rodé los ojos al lado opuesto-lo que sea…

-haré algo rápido…

Paso seguido, corrió a adentrarse a la cocina, dejándome medio aturdido jugueteando con el lapicero en la boca y balanceándome sobre las patas traseras de la silla.

-tienes mucha hambre? Para que prepare más de la cuenta-la escuche desde la cocina.

-aja…

-te gusta la mostaza?

-aja…

-me estas dando el avión?!

-no…

-Rukawa!!-asomo su cabeza por la puerta.

-te dije que no!

-mas te vale.

Volvió a perderse tras las paredes y no tarde en escuchar platos, puertas que se abrían y cerraban, así como el sonido del cuchillo siendo usado para cortar. Me asalto la curiosidad de saber lo que preparaba, ya que no podía sentir aun el olor de la comida, lo que me turbaba mas por adivinar o suponer lo que hacia.

Pasé el asunto por alto hasta que volví a escucharla.

-no te estas durmiendo verdad, Rukawa?!

-no!-grite de inmediato, aunque era todo lo contrario.

Pase la vista por todo el departamento, buscando algo para distraerme, y lo encontré. La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta y tenia completa vista de mi anfitriona desde ahí, que estaba parada de perfil moviendo lo que parecía ser un pedazo de pan. Luego, abrió una alacena arriba de su cabeza, estirándose para alcanzar lo que buscaba. Levante una ceja.

Era una imagen un poco… bochornosa. El short (aparte de ser muy corto) le quedaba apretado, marcando sus piernas y muslos. Si un hombre que fuera capaz de llamarse _Hombre_ no reconocía que esas eran una de las mejores piernas que una chica podía tener, entonces era gay absoluto. Recuerdo haber visto tan buena retaguardia (y natural, por lo que veo) en unas cuantas revistas, que desde luego no pienso plantear aquí. Dios! Como no me di cuenta antes!

Sin percatarme de que lo hacia, olvidándome de lo descarado que me veía, y para tener una mejor vista de ello, me balanceé hacia atrás en mi silla mientras ella seguía estirando su cuerpo, y en medio de mi atolondrado estado, la escuche.

-no puedo alcanzarla… Rukawa podrías venir a ayudarme?

Fue entonces cuando perdí el equilibrio (por andar de mirón, que es lo que mas me dolía) y acabe tirado en el suelo de espaldas. Hasta el sueño se me quito.

-Rukawa!

Y ahora me pregunto… ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¡¿Qué me paso?!

-estas bien?-ella ya estaba agachada a mi lado.

-eso creo…-dije esquivando su cara a la vez que me tocaba la cabeza.

-que te paso?-no quiero saberlo, o mas bien, no quiero aceptarlo-te quedaste dormido, verdad?

-eeehh… si…-salida fácil, lo se, pero ni piensen que estaba dispuesto a contestar: "me caí de la silla por andar embobado viendo el buen trasero que tienes"

-baka!

Me levante disimuladamente y la mire con parsimonia. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

-ahora si vas a ayudarme a bajar la mostaza o vas a seguir durmiendo?

Parece que no, y mejor para mi. No cabe duda que esto será realmente difícil. Apenas es el primer día y ya estoy enfadado conmigo mismo por algo que ni ella sabe. Si lo único que hizo fue estirarse para tratar de alcanzar un mugre frasco de mostaza y yo caigo desmayado por mirar de más; es su culpa, quien le manda a ponerse ese tonto short tan ajustado. Soy hombre con un demonio!

Cuando puso el plato lleno de emparedados encima de la mesa, gire mis pupilas a ella. Me vio con cara de hambre, por que ahí había por lo menos una docena.

-un pequeño aperitivo… -eso era todo menos pequeño.

-quieres que me coma todo eso?

-claro que no! –sonrió-también hice para mi. No vale la pena cocinar tanto si voy a comer sola.

Ahora sabía a donde se iba todo lo que comía. Tome uno de los emparedados y lo observe un como desconfiado; mi paladar estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a los guisos hechos por mi madre o mi hermana, así que no podía estar seguro si me gustaría. El crujir de mi estomago me recordó que no estaba en condiciones de ponerme espeso.

-ahora que? -se quejo.

-solo estoy asegurándome que sea comestible.

-no esta envenenado!-estiro su brazo para tomar uno de los emparedados y darle un mordisco-ves?

Bien, no es que eso haya sido necesario, pero el hambre es el hambre, por lo que tenia dos opciones: o me aguantaba y esperaba hasta llegar a casa o comía lo que estaba frente a mi, que no se veía tan mal, y hasta podía decir sabroso, pero las apariencias te pueden jugar una mala pasada. Decidí arriesgarme; me lo lleve a la boca y le di un mordisco ¿Qué podría pasar?

-si no te gusta simplemente preparo otra cosa y punto!

-no esta mal…-dije simplemente; y era la verdad, estaba bueno. Ella me miro como si quisiera buscar en mi cara algún indicio de mentira, pero después sonrió.

-no te sale lo sincero, verdad?

No me sale cuando me compromete demasiado.

-que le pusiste?-le di otro bocado al sándwich.

-lo de siempre…-se encogió de hombros-jamón, queso, mayonesa, lechuga, tomate, un poco de mostaza y _aguacate_. Ah! No le puse chile por que se me acabo.

-agua… que?

-_aguacate_! No sabes que es?-lo dijo como si hubiera exclamado alguna grosería-realmente no saben comer bien aquí!

-es esta cosa verde que parece _wasabi_?-escurrí un poco dentro de la comida, era una mala maña mía.

-exacto! Pero no es _wasabi_, se parece pero el sabor es muy diferente. Es una fruta que se da mucho en mi país y es muy rico.

De eso no tenia la menor duda; el sabor era diferente pero le daba un toque al emparedado bastante bueno.

-le pusiste a todos?

-si, por que? no te gusto?

-de hecho…-esto era muy difícil para mi-es bueno…

-eso era todo lo que tenias que decirme!-contesto alegre-apoco fue tan difícil?

-mmm…

-con decirme que esta bueno es suficiente para agradecerme.

A esta chica le gusta modificar las palabras a su conveniencia, no? A menos que sepa leer entre líneas. Tengo que evitar que se siga juntando con mi hermana antes de que cree un monstruo.

No recuerdo cuantos de esos sándwiches me comí, pero por lo menos fueron la mitad de los que habían, y no me di cuenta cuan hambriento estaba hasta que no vi vacío el plato. ¿Ya me los acabe?

-te quedaste con hambre, verdad?

-mmm… algo así… -no entendía la razón por la que estaba tan contenta.

-bueno…-se levanto del asiento- ya no me queda pan así que, veré que puedo hacer con lo que tengo.

-puedo comer en mi casa…-sugerí para no hacerla trabajar de mas.

-esta bien… me gusta cocinar. Claro que si te sientes culpable por hacerme trabajar, podrías echarme una mano.

-estas loca? No se nada de cómo cocinar.

-pues ya viene siendo hora de que aprendas algo…anda vamos!-literalmente me jalo del brazo para empujarme a la cocina, donde estaba seguro que no saldría vivo, pero el apetito seguía ahí y era canija.

Abrió la puerta del refrigerador y comenzó a buscar dentro. Tenia frutas y verduras que nunca antes había visto y mucho menos probado, algunos cuantos paquetes de leche y yogurt, huevos, botellas de refresco y jugos de manzana. Separo la mantequilla, una rebanada de tomate y cebolla en un traste; me pidió que sacara de la despensa el paquete de spaghetti y el aceite. Regresó a la alacena de arriba para sacar unos frascos con alguna clase de condimento dentro (tuve que ayudar a alcanzarlos).

-bien… esto es lo que haremos…como eres primerizo en esto te pondré algo fácil-si claro-puse los tomates a cocerse en la hoya con agua, cuando estén listos los licuaras junto con un poco de cebolla y un diente de ajo, ok?

-ehhh… eso creo…-me perdí en "puse los tomates" y por cierto ¿Qué cosa es un diente de ajo?

-mientras, yo ya puse el spaghetti a cocer con un poco de mantequilla y una hoja de laurel, sal y orégano. Cuando este listo me ayudaras a pasarlo con la salsa de tomate para que sancoche.

…

¡¿Qué?!

¿Seguro que esta hablando en japonés?

-oe…

-ahora vuelvo… iré a comprar carne y parmesano para el spaghetti. No creo que tengas problemas, es muy fácil.

Quiero creer que no era tan peligroso cocinar… no es gran cosa…que me cuesta poner unas cuantas verduras en el sartén y dejar que el fuego haga el resto… por que… la estufa hace todo, no?

-oe…

-enseguida regreso!-la puerta del departamento se cerró.

Eche un leve vistazo a todo lo que había a mi alrededor; una sartén con el agua y los tomates hervía en la estufa, y la otra hoya mas grande con el spaghetti aun crudo. A lado de ellos, la licuadora con un pedazo de cebolla dentro y lo que me esperaba como el diente de ajo. ¿No estaba demasiado duro el ajo como para licuarse? ¿Y como demonios iba yo a saber cuando estaban listos los tomates? Ahora comprendía por que no sabía cocinar. Esto estaba completamente alejado de mi coeficiente intelectual.

Cuando los dichosos tomates estaban apunto de despedazarse y empezaba a oler a quemado, supe que era hora de meterlos a la licuadora; no creo que se de cuenta que se pasaron un poco cuando se haga puré, o si? Los múltiples botones de colores de la licuadora me trastornaron; como les gustaba complicarse la vida a las mujeres, con un solo botón bastaba para hacer girar esta cosa y mientras más rápido era, mejor. Así que apreté el botón para la máxima revolución, y la cosa no salió como esperaba.

El tomate (ahora hecho salsa) estaba tan caliente que me hizo soltar del recipiente de la licuadora, mientras aun seguía girando. El resultado fue un desastre total en todas las paredes y el piso de la cocina, que quedaron batidos de puré de tomate, sin mencionar que gran parte de mi ropa quedo arruinada por mi graciosaza.

Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué? Tenia que limpiar todo esto antes de que…

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!

Tarde…

La dueña había llegado a la cocina, y de la impresión dejó caer las bolsas con los víveres al suelo. Su cara estaba horrorizada.

-ah… puedo explicarlo…

-¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!

-creo que… -me rasque la cabeza en busca de algo que decir-no se utilizar la licuadora…

-¡Dios mío!-paso los ojos por todo el lugar y se llevo las manos al rostro-mira lo que le hiciste a mi cocina!

-are…

-y mira el spaghetti! –apago la estufa cuando el agua de la hoya con los espaguetis estaba comenzando a rebozar-debiste haberlo apagado desde hace horas! Están todos quemados en el fondo!

-si me dejas decir algo…

-esta iba a ser la cena de esta noche! Ahora que voy a hacer!?-me miro con enojo y me señalo con el dedo-TU vas a limpiar todo esto!!

-que?!

-lo que has oído! Por tu culpa la cocina es un desastre, así que TU la limpiaras!

-te dije que no era bueno cocinando…

-no entendiste nada de lo que te dije?! No recuerdo haber hablado en español!

-daba igual si hablabas en japonés o en ingles o en español, no entendía nada de lo que me decías!

-y por que no me lo dijiste?!

Buena pregunta…

-supongo que… lo olvide…

Eso fue suficiente para que ella pusiera manos a la obra y me obligara a limpiar todo el batidillo; por supuesto que esta vez no iba a cometer el error de dejarme solo sin supervisión, por lo que ella estaba al pendiente de todo lo que hacia.

-quiero que lo dejes como nuevo, entendiste Kaede Rukawa?! Que no me mato todos los días como una chacha para que alguien más venga y lo ensucie en menos de cinco minutos.

¿Qué se creía que era yo? ¿La cenicienta?

Me llevo mas tiempo del que pensaba la limpieza de la cocina. Tire el pedazo de esponja a un lado cuando por fin había acabado de remover el último rastro de salsa de tomate. Me seque el sudor con el antebrazo, me deje caer en el sofá con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza hacia atrás; esto resultaba incluso mas duro que el mismo entrenamiento.

-veo que ya terminaste…

Desde mi posición y con el rabillo del ojo la vi aparecer.

-ya esta limpio…

-al menos para eso eres bueno-eso fue por que se la pasaba regañándome y corrigiendo cada minuto-acompáñame…

-a donde?-levante la cabeza.

-de compras, por tu culpa me quede sin ingredientes para la cena, así que vendrás conmigo-la mire con el ceño fruncido-que? Acaso tienes algo que objetar después de lo que hiciste?!

-no…-así o mas manipuladora.

-entonces vamos…

El supermercado mas cercano quedaba a unos diez minutos caminando, y por las prisas ella optó por ese, lo que era menos trabajo para mi, eso pensé hasta que tuve que arrastrar conmigo un carrito del súper. Hasta ahora con la única que había ido alguna vez de compras había sido con Karin y fueron muy contadas las ocasiones, ya que era aburrido. Fuimos recorriendo los pasillos en zigzag, deteniéndonos en alguna que otra para meter el producto dentro del carro; yo la seguía separada por unos cuantos pasos. Al menos me agradaba saber que ella era mucho mas rápida en elegir las cosas que mi hermana.

-diablos! por que siempre ponen el chile hasta arriba?-se quejo al percatarse que lo que quería se encontraba en la fila mas alta, imposible de alcanzar para ella aun agregándole saltos. Sin desear volver a pasar por el incidente de la silla, me acerque a tomar el frasco por ella.

En el pasillo de los artículos de limpieza personal, la cosa cambio, por que el dilema estaba en no saber cual de los dos tipos de jabón escoger. ¿Qué no todos son iguales?

-ya viste a esa chica?

La voz de un hombre me hizo voltear a mi lado derecho. Dos chicos de preparatoria miraban a Julia con bastante interés, que se mantenía entretenida escogiendo shampoo.

-es preciosa!-dijo el de cabello castaño.

-si, esta muy bien. Pero no parece japonesa.

-crees que sea extranjera?

-parece que si…

Pase los ojos de los muchachos (que se la pasaban diciendo maravillas de ella) a la silueta de la chica. Era obvio que resaltara de las demás por ser morena y mas alta que el promedio de mujeres japonesas, por lo que no me sorprendía que se fijaran en ella (me pasaba lo mismo por mi estatura), así que los comentario no resultaron del todo falsos, tal ves un poco exagerados; tampoco podía decir que era fea, por que no lo era.

-que opinas, Rukawa?

-eh?... de que?

Me lanzo al aire dos barras de jabón que atrape con facilidad.

-cual crees que huela mejor?

Me lleve a la nariz uno de los jabones que había atrapado con la mano izquierda, olía a flores, un aroma muy fuerte para mi gusto; probé el de la derecha y mis ojos parpadearon al reconocer la fragancia; aleje el jabón de mi olfato y leí el empaque de la cubierta: avena y miel.

-y bien?-pregunto esperando mi respuesta.

Así que eso era. Lo que había alcanzado a oler era un jabón con esencia a avena y miel; pero eso significaba que no solo su cabello olía de esa manera. La barra de jabón de mi mano izquierda se la regrese y deje caer el jabón de mi lado derecho dentro del carrito.

-ese esta bien…

Ella no dijo nada, y solo volvió a poner en su lugar el otro jabón.

Nos dividimos la mercancía dentro de las bolsas, y por supuesto ella se encargo de quedarse con las mas ligeras y yo con las de mayor peso; ésta se encargaba de explotarme lo mejor que pudiera.

-listo! Ahora si tengo todo lo que necesito!-dijo echando un vistazo a las bolsas y después a mi-gracias por la ayuda Rukawa, no hubiera podido cargar todas las bolsas yo sola.

Resople medio cansado, sabiendo de ante mano para que me quería desde el principio.

-te estas aprovechando de la situación bastante bien…

-oye… creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de haber ocasionado un batidillo en MI cocina!-se señalo así misma.

-eres muy exagerada!

-no soy exagerada!-me negó rotundamente, para después añadir con orgullo- Solo me gusta darle un poco de sabor a la vida.

-¿y eso que significa?

No tuvo oportunidad de contestarme debido a que una de las bolsas de plástico que sostenía se rompió, dejando caer todo su contenido de manzanas y naranjas por el pavimento junto con algunas barras de chocolate.

-aaaaayyyyy nnnnnnoooooo!

No tardo mucho para que enseguida comenzara a recogerlas. Uno de los chocolates mas alejadas de nosotros callo rodando y fue a parar cerca de un gato negro.

-hola gatito…ven…-llamó al animal mientras se agachaba con cuidado-no tengas miedo… ven… no te vayas a comer mi chocolate eh?

Y como si el animal la entendiera, tomo la barra por su hocico y permaneció quieto mirando a la chica con precaución con sus grandes ojos dorados. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás de forma sigilosa.

-oohh nooo… no gatito, no hagas eso… por favor…-comenzó a caminar en cuatro patas, y de vez en vez se le salía alguna especia de imitación de maullido para llamar la atención del gato; se veía bastante ridícula.

-por que no lo dejas en paz?-le sugerí aguantándome las ganas de hacer algo mas.

-no! no dejare que se lleve mi chocolate!

-es solo un pedazo de chocolate…

Mi miro con odio como si hubiera soltado una blasfemia, ignoró el comentario y la escuche murmura "maldito gato" para después abalanzarse sobre él y tratar de atraparlo sin éxito. El gato la esquivó y salto encima de una barda con la barra en las fauces, la observo de nuevo a manera de burla.

-condenado gato ladrón!-ella se levanto con el puño levantado-devuélveme mi chocolate!

Pero el gato como respuesta se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo a toda prisa.

-a donde crees que vas?! No dejare que escapes!

-estas loca?-la detuvo de un brazo- déjalo ir!

-sabes lo que estas diciendo?!

-perfectamente…

-pero es chocolate!!-se soltó de mi agarre-ni pienses que permitiré que ese estúpido gato se salga con la suya!- y al instante se puso a correr tras el gato.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Volví a dar una exhalación y fui tras ella; a veces me preguntaba de donde sacaba tanta paciencia. Terminamos persiguiendo al gato hasta un parque cerca de donde estábamos, y la necia del chocolate volteaba a todos lados en busca.

-ahí esta!-señalo un árbol donde se alcanzo a ver el gato negro subirse a una de las ramas.

-no pensaras en…

-subirme? Claro que si!

No sé que se me hacia mas chusco: la determinación con la que hablaba o el hecho de que hiciera todo este drama de perseguir a un gato por una barra de chocolate. El tronco era bastante grueso y tenia varias ramificaciones, así que no fue tanto problemas el ayudarla a subir. El dichoso gato (que ya estaba comenzando a despreciar) se mantenía erguido desde una de las ramas mas alejadas del suelo, mirando desde lo alto como si fuera espectáculo, todo el desplante de la coreografía para trepar el árbol de la que ella hacia muestra.

-oe… si te caes, no pienses que voy a atraparte-le dije desde la base del árbol.

-no te preocupes… no me caeré!-contesto llegando a la rama donde el gato la esperaba en la punta. Gateando encima del tronco, se fue acercando poco a poco a él, teniendo cuidado de no tambalearse demasiado.

Repentinamente, el gato hizo algo inesperado, dejó el chocolate encima del manojo de ramas con hojas y se fue saltando lejos para perderse entre los matorrales. Su cara sonrió triunfante, mientras estiraba el brazo para lograr alcanzar la barra de chocolate, pero otro amigo indeseable apareció; un cuervo.

La expresión de Julia cambio drásticamente a una de sorpresa y hasta podría decir de miedo. Se quedo congelada como estatua y aparto la mano inmediatamente, como si fuera a quemarse. El pájaro tomo el chocolate por el pico y se acerco.

-no… -la escuche de forma débil-aléjate…

El susto ocasionado por el batir de las alas del cuervo, hizo que se soltara de su agarre, perdiendo el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer, dando un grito logró sujetarse de ultimo momento, dejándola colgada de brazos de la rama. Una sensación extraña me recorrió la espinal dorsal y mis músculos se tensaron.

-que idiota…-susurre sin apartar la vista de ella.

El ave se fue aproximando con el chocolate en su pico, pero eso parece que ya no le importaba, en cambio intento alejar al cuervo de ella, balanceándose con brusquedad, amenazando la rama con romperse.

-oe…detente!

-has que se vaya… por favor Rukawa!-su voz era temerosa y suplicante.

-deja de moverte tanto o la rama se…

Se escucho un crujido, después otro más fuerte, un grito y la rama al fin cedió al peso, dejándola caer al suelo sin remedio, y encima de mi.

-ay!! Eso me dolió!

-quítate!-alcance a decir sin aliento-pesas!

-que?... ah!-se aparto inmediatamente- perdóname Rukawa!

Me levante y me lleve la mano a la parte baja de la espalda, donde ella había caído sentada encima de mi. Pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de quejarme y lamentarme. Escuche un grito que casi me parte los tímpanos.

-aléjate!!

Después de desaturdirme un poco, supe a quien le gritaba. El cuervo había bajado a los pies del árbol y estaba frente a nosotros, había dejado caer la barra de chocolate a un lado; Julia corrió a cubrirse detrás de mi. La caída debió alterarle seriamente el cerebro.

-que haces?-le dije sobre mi hombro.

-nada…-dijo rápidamente-solo quiero recuperar mi chocolate! Anda, quítaselo!

-le tienes miedo a las aves?

-no! bueno… un poco… -el pájaro grazno de forma agudo-aaaahhhh!! Aléjalo de aquí!! Has que se vaya!!

Creo que era obvio que si. Se aferró a mi como una espora y muerta de miedo; parecía una niña pequeña, pero mas… histérica.

-y el chocolate?-eso la hizo reaccionar por un momento, pero cambió de opinión al ver horrorizada como comenzaban a llegar mas cuervos, llegando como si custodiaran el chocolate y estuvieran dispuestas a atacar esperando cualquier movimiento de nosotros. Esto ya era mal augurio.

-odio las aves…-susurro.

-de donde salieron tantos cuervos?

-no lo se pero son horrorosos! Que vamos a hacer?

-que vas a hacer TU!

-ya se! Tu te encargaras de distraer a los cuervos y yo iré por el chocolate!

-todo esto por un estúpido chocolate?!

-tiene chocolate blanco también!

No se cómo demonios sucedió, solo se que después de haberme empujado hacia los pájaros para espantarlos y que salieron volando a todas direcciones, en ese momento ella aprovecho para tomar el chocolate. Hasta ahí pensé que el asunto ya estaba resuelto; ella tenia su chocolate, los cuervos se habían ido y yo no tenia que aguantar mas, y así todos felices.

Pero la cosa dio otro giro cuando los cuervos comenzaron a graznar y a revolotear a nuestro alrededor sin control, Julia chillo mas histérica que nunca, me tomó de la mano y salimos corriendo fuera del alcance de las odiosas aves de rapiña; para empeorarlo todo, algunos comestibles que aun guardábamos en las bolsas, se terminaron esparciendo de nuevo, la chica regreso a buscar los objetos tirados y así de rápido como los levanto, de la misma forma volvió a salir huyendo muerta de pánico al ver los pájaros revoloteando tras nosotros.

-lo conseguimos!! Recupere mi chocolate!! -levanto los brazos en señal de triunfo al haber perdido a las aves y acabar cansados, llenos de hojas y plumas por todo el cuerpo; y yo apunto de estallar.

Dios mío! Con que clase de loca maniática me estaba relacionando!

Primero, tuve que cocinar sin saber si quiera como calentar el agua y las consecuencias fueron una remodelación abstracta con puré de tomate en toda la cocina, lo que desde luego me obligaron a limpiar solo; segundo, perseguimos por toda la calle a un estúpido gato culpable por robarse una endemoniada barra de chocolate de las cinco que se compraron en el supermercado, llegando a tales extremos de subir a un árbol y caer encima de mi; tercero, para enterarme que clase de fobia tiene, unos pajarracos hicieron la tarea de perseguirnos dejando huellas de la comida por todo el parque junto con su pequeña firma en mi cabeza.

¡Nunca había tenido un día tan ridículo, estúpido y extraño en toda mi vida!

¡Y esta vieja demente y tonta era la culpable que yo este al borde de la histeria!

Cerré los puños y apreté los labios tratando de aguantarme…

-eh?... oe… Rukawa?...

Pero ya no podía…y deje que mi cuerpo hiciera algo que no había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo…

Contuve mi estomago con las manos y… me puse a reír… a carcajadas…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**contesto reviews**

**shadir: disculpa mi ignorancia pero a que te refieres con encerrona? supongo que es algo asi como presion no? jeje**

**kperscy: la cena fue una de las escenas que mas me divirtio escribir y me alegra que te haya gustado. **

**obana-chan: gracias!! este capitulo me costo mas trabajo pero fue muy divertido jeje otra faceta de Rukawa que nadie se esperaba jojojo**

**chikita22b: jajaja ya ves, aunque la duda tambien me asalta a mi por saber como le hago jajaj estoy poseida a ratos jaja ntc las materias que reprobo hnamaichi se diran mas adelante, asi que no desesperes jeje**

**kaechan: las ganas ke a tenido julia de darle un buen zampaso a rukawa no han sido pocas pero se tiene ke aguantar jeje**


	15. Mascara Rota

**Aca les dejo el capitulo numero 14 recien hecho, perdon!! perdon por tardar mas de un mes, pero tube que concentrarme en unos asunto de mi universidad ademas de que escribi un minific de bleach de una parejita que me gusta mucho y ke me andaban pidiendo por ahi jeje**

**Este capitulo, como la mayoria, me salio mas largo de lo previsto, y lo acorte dejando cosas que queria poner en este hasta el otro, dejando un poco de emocion de basket en este, el problema que me enfrento ahora es que para el siguiente cap no me conviene narrar como Julia pero tampoco como Rukawa, asi que lo dejare a votacion vale?**

**Envienme sus reviews diciendome quien quieren que narre el siguiente capitulo va??**

**Disfrutenlo!!**

**Capitulo 14. **Mascara rota.

Estaba tan feliz y aliviada de que esos asquerosos pajarracos se hubieran ido y de haber recuperado mi chocolate, que no me callo el veinte de que había alguien mas conmigo que no la estaba pasando nada bien con todo lo sucedido. El pánico que le tengo a las aves ya era evidente y desde luego también el amor incondicional que le profesaba al chocolate.

Después de la choco aventura que nos habíamos aventado, no lo culpaba que quisiera estrangularme o por lo menos barrer el piso conmigo, por que a pesar de todas las adversidades y quejas por las que pasamos para recuperar mi barra de chocolate, él seguía ahí. Con el cabello mas alborotado que nunca, repleto de hojas verdes y plumas negras adheridas a toda su ropa y con los víveres sosteniéndolos con los brazos, espere alguna respuesta de su parte, pero prefirió taparse el rostro con su fleco y no decir ni una palabra.

-Rukawa?...-le hable insegura. Hasta tenía miedo de acercarme.

Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y cerró sus puños de la furia, pensé que mis días ya estaban contados. Aquí dentro de poco habría un asesinato.

Dios!… ahora si estaba enfadado!

Pero de repente, sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa que se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en una risa entre dientes, después en algo más sonoro y al final en una carcajada a mandíbula batiente.

¡¿Se estaba riendo?! ¡¿Kaede Rukawa, conocido como el ser mas frío que alguna vez hubiera pisado la preparatoria Shohoku se estaba riendo?! ¡Eso era una misión imposible!

-de… verdad que… no… logro… entenderte….-dijo entre carcajadas sin parar mientras se agarraba el estomago con las manos.

¡Esto tenia que ser una pesadilla! ¡O alguna broma de mal gusto!

-oye Rukawa… me estas asustando… en serio…

Esperé a que se calmara cruzándome de brazos, me sentía frustrada por que se estaba riendo a mi costa; ni que fuera su payasita personal.

-ya terminaste?

Por fin las carcajadas se detuvieron y el chico recupero la compostura irguiéndose orgulloso como si nada hubiera pasado, volteo a mirarme y su rostro mostró una media sonrisa ligera.

-estas loca, sabes?

Como si fuera termómetro, el rojo se me subió por completo a la cabeza. Rukawa me estaba sonriendo! Y tenia que admitir que se veía muy sexy. Aunque estaba tan acostumbrada a verle con la fachada de niño serio todo el tiempo, que el verlo despojarse de esa mascara tan repentinamente, me trastorno. Voltee la cabeza a otro lado con brusquedad y susurre "idiota".

Al poco rato paso a mi lado sin mirarme con las bolsas de las compras colgadas arriba del hombro y con la mano en su bolsillo.

-a donde vas?-le dije al ver que continuaba caminando. Se detuvo para girar su rostro hacia mi.

-no tienes una cena que hacer?

-aaahh tienes razón!-y comencé a caminar junto con él rumbo a casa.

No estaba lo suficientemente loca como para dejar que Rukawa pisara la cocina otra ves, a menos que quisiera derrumbarla. Es increíble lo que una persona inexperta y turulata en el asunto puede convertirse en un destructor en potencia con tan pocas herramientas. ¿Se imaginan lo que haría con un cuchillo taquero o una hoya express? ¡Destruiría toda mi casa!

-supongo que te quedaras a cenar-le dije desde la cocina.

-no, tengo que irme-musito con calma-mañana tenemos partido.

-tienes partido mañana?-le pregunte mientras cortaba un pedazo de cebolla y lo metía a la sartén con el aceite caliente-a que horas?

-a las 11 de la mañana-creo que sospechaba que no lo quería en la cocina, por que se mantenía apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-genial!-dije entusiasmada colocando la salsa de tomate de la licuadora y pasándola a sartén con el spaghetti-esta vez iré temprano. Será la primera vez que vea un partido oficial.

-olvídalo!-lo escuche con voz suave pero estridente.

-que?!-me dirigí a él enojada-por que?!

-quieres armar otro alboroto?-sus ojos me miraban fijos, como si quisiera averiguar que planes tenia entre manos esta vez-no podré jugar bien si tengo que andar vigilándote.

-no tendrás que hacerlo, ya estoy sentenciada. No eres mi perro guardián, sabes?-lo señale con un cucharón de plástico-además, por que tengo que pedirte permiso?!

-por que no se cuando explotaras!

-mira quien habla! El chico impasible que avienta madrazos a diestra y siniestra con solo un pequeño peñiscón! No creo que seas el mas adecuado para decirme eso!

-mmm…-ahora al que le toco voltear la cabeza con cara de pocos amigos fue a él-mi situación es… diferente.

-oh si que lo es! Por que a diferencia de mi, tu esparces tu mal humor con tus demás compañeros de equipo y andas mostrándote por todos lados como el señor de las tinieblas, no?

-yo no hago espectáculos para llamar la atención!

-no lo necesito! Que no me ves?! Es un talento innato que tengo en este país sin siquiera mover un dedo!

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos, en los que yo trate de calmarme; no estaba enojada, mas bien frustrada. A veces era difícil y doloroso ser como soy. Tenia problemas por mi comportamiento, lo se, pero no me queda de otra mas que aprender a adaptarme en el lugar donde estoy ahora. Preste mi atención de nuevo a la cena, que estaba apunto de terminar. Tome mi bandeja para empezar a servirme, cuando me percate que de mi lado derecho Rukawa me alcanzaba otro plato.

-pensé que no te quedarías a cenar-le dije sin entender.

-me gusta el spaghetti.

Fue suficiente para mi. Le di una media sonrisa tomando el plato para comenzar a servirle.

-quiero mas!

Tenia la boca abierta de la sorpresa mientras él me estiraba su brazo con el plato vacío por tercera vez. Sentados en la mesa por unos minutos, se había comido casi toda la ensalada Cesar y ahora estaba arrasando prácticamente con el plato principal, mientras que yo no había ni acabado el primer plato. Y eso que no hice demasiado pensando en que Rukawa no pudiera gustarle.

-no piensas dejar espacio para el postre?!

-tienes postre?

-si… -afirme con el tenedor en la mano-bueno, tengo unos duraznos en almíbar en el refrigerador que tal vez…

-bien…-dejó el plato a un lado.

No pude evitar reírme un poco. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que viera la faceta de Rukawa como aspiradora de comida italiana, y mucho menos en mi propia casa. También se me ocurrió que pudiera tener malos modales en la mesa, pero vaya que mi hipótesis se fue directo al retrete cuando lo vi comer tranquilamente y con educación, a pesar de que comía rápido. Pero si es que éste chico cada vez me sorprendía mas!

-que?-poso los ojos en mi cuando se percato que lo miraba divertida.

-nada… -encogí los hombros-me alegra que te haya gustado mi comida.

-no recuerdo haber dicho eso.

-las palabras no son la única forma de comunicación, sabes?-sonreí satisfecha-siempre comes tanto?

-solo si me gusta-le dio un sorbo a la limonada.

-ooh que emoción!-me lleve las manos a las mejillas y fingí vergüenza-Nunca pensé que el iceberg de Kaede Rukawa me halagara!

-no te aceleres tanto solo por eso-se me quedo viendo como si esperara algo-y el postre?

-que impaciente eres… -le recrimine-déjame terminar mi comida primero.

No dijo nada, y solo me observo comer la pasta apoyando el codo en la mesa.

-quien te enseño a cocinar?

-mi mamá y mi abuela, aunque la mejor cocinando es mi abuela, ella es la que prepara la mayor parte de las comidas para la familia cuando se celebra algún día festivo.

-siempre cenas sola?

-no, mi padre llega cuando puede o los fines de semana, pero no pudo venir en esta ocasión.

Se me quedo mirando un rato, en el que yo me sentí un tanto intimidada, lo que trate de disimular con un trago de mi bebida. Algunas veces deseaba tener compañía a la hora de la cena, por que era raro para mi comer sola cuando había pasado media vida compartiendo mesa con por lo menos cinco personas mas, cada una contando sus problemas, chismes de los vecinos o quejándose por algo que podría ser tan insignificante como importante. Con mi padre no podía hablar de las mismas cosas, pero al menos podíamos entablar una conversación interesante, y lo poco que sabia de él me era convincente para demostrarle cariño; y lo extrañaba.

Pero en su lugar tengo al hombre mas deseado por las chicas de Shohoku como acompañante, y tampoco es que suelte mucho la lengua para hablar, pero al menos esta respondiendo mas de lo que esperaba a la platica. Ah! Y por supuesto se me olvido mencionar que estamos solos en mi departamento. Wow! si las fans se enteraran, no tardaría en rodar mi cabeza por el pasillo de la escuela, o de plano otras con mayor sentido común, me bombardearían con preguntas, ansiosas por saber si me lo eché por ellas o no.

Termine de comer y levante mi plato, Rukawa hizo lo mismo.

-a donde vas?-pregunte al verlo imitarme.

-a la cocina…-dijo con simpleza-a dejar el plato.

-no tienes que hacerlo-le dije estirando el brazo para que me lo diera.

-no soy un inútil-dijo ignorándome y caminando a la cocina.

-no dije eso!-aunque lo que me preocupaba era que rompiera algo.

Nos comimos el durazno en la cocina después de levantar todo el trasterio y dejarlo en el lavaplatos. Evité que intentara lavar los trastes como un modo de compensación, por que era obvio que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se sacrifiquen mas cosas de la cocina.

Mientras lavaba, el sonido de mi celular me distrajo. Lo busque por todas partes sin resultados.

-aquí esta-Rukawa me mostró el celular-tienes un mensaje.

-donde estaba?-lo tome.

-lo dejaste aquí en la cocina.

-y por que no me lo diste desde el principio?-me queje a la vez que revisaba el mensaje-estuviste chismorreando mi celular, verdad?

-solo algunos juegos-su actitud no era de mucha importancia-estaba aburrido.

El mensaje era de Karin, preguntándome si iría mañana al partido de Rukawa.

-es tu hermana…-de inmediato volteo a verme-quiere saber si iré a tu partido mañana para que vayamos juntas.

-que le dirás?

-que si por supuesto!

-mmm…-murmuró malhumorado.

-que tiene de malo?! –coloque la mano en mi cadera-también no quieres que vaya con ella?!

-no…

-por que?!

-por que eres mala influencia para ella.

Ahogue un grito de indignación.

-creo que tu hermanita ya esta grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones, no crees?

-tiene 14 años-contesto en voz alta, como si quisiera marcar el punto de que seguía siendo una niña.

-y yo 16 y tu también-señale a ambos con la mano libre llena de espuma, que salpique un poco por el piso- deberías dejar de ser tan aprensivo con tu hermana, déjala que se divierta!

-ella puede divertirse cuando quiera.

-oh si ya lo creo! Con su hermano mayor andando tras de ella como perro guardián.

-no me gusta que me compares con un perro.

-por que no? si son animales bonitos, amigables, cariñosos, lindos, fieles…-detuve los adjetivos al recordar con quien estaba comparando a estos animales que a mi me encantaban y escudriñe con la vista al chico frente a mi-tienes razón, no se merecen eso… pobres perritos.

-fingiré que no oí eso…-se cruzo de brazos y volteo a otro lado.

Lo mire de reojo antes de terminar la rutina de lavar los trastes. Nos metimos de nuevo en el intento de estudiar después de la cena; descubrí que él no era del todo menso como yo creía, al menos ya se le notaba mas despierto y con mayor interés en sacar esto adelante. Era bueno memorizando formulas, cosa que a mi me costaba algo de trabajo aprender; también tenia facilidad para los cálculos, pero su único problema era que no siempre lograba entenderlos a la primera y se le olvidaban los nombres de los compuestos.

Decidimos empezar con la química por que me pareció que seria mas rápido para él aprenderla, que yo en memorizar todos los verbos y sus conjugaciones en ingles.

-por que se te hace tan difícil aprender el ingles?-me cuestiono al ver que no recordaba la pronunciación del verbo que significa permitir.

-aayyy no lo se!-zarandee mi cabeza con brusquedad-siempre lo he odiado! Me irrita la estúpida y _fresita_ forma en la que se pronuncia!

-_fresita_?

-aayy olvídalo!-hundí mi cabeza entre mis brazos que estaban apoyados en la mesa, escondiendo mi rostro para que Rukawa no viera la desesperación que sentía-tal ves soy muy tonta para aprender ingles.

-de que hablas?-su voz sonó perturbada-si fuiste capaz de aprender otro idioma como el japonés, entonces puedes aprender ingles.

Levante mi rostro estupefacto. ¿Eso fue un cumplido disfrazado? Viniendo de él me extrañaba hasta el punto de parpadear dos voces para cerciorarme de que no era un espejismo, o mínimo de que no tenía alguna basura atorada en los oídos que distorsionara la información que acababa de escuchar. Pero cuando Rukawa cambio de posición sus ojos del libro a mi, supe que no había escuchado mal.

Sonreí con sinceridad. Si ya me sospechaba yo que no era tan malo como aparentaba ser, solo tenias que actuar de manera correcta para adaptarte a su personalidad un tanto, arisca. Era como esos licores con sabor entre agrio y dulce que necesitas probar algunas veces antes de que tu garganta se acostumbre al ardor y poder sentirlo mejor; solo así podrás apreciar y disfrutar su autentico sabor.

Podía decir que era lo mismo con Kaede Rukawa, aunque aun faltaba por sentir el supuesto sabor delicioso al final. Algo en sus ojos azules me decía que estaba cambiando, lentamente pero lo hacia; y una parte de mi sentía al mirarlo, que su frialdad por la vida estaba desapareciendo.

-gracias por el apoyo… -musite sumamente contenta, a lo que Rukawa reacciono de forma un tanto extraña. Levanto la ceja y escondió parte de su cara en el libro. ¿Esas eran chapitas de rubor? ¿Estaba chiveado?

-no sé de que me hablas…-alcance a oírlo.

Decidí no hacer mucho caso, después de todo es Rukawa.

Pasadas las ocho de la noche, dimos por terminada la primera sesión de estudio. Al menos me alegraba saber que no había sido una pérdida total como creía, mas por él que por mi.

-toma…-estando en el umbral de la puerta principal, le ofrecí un poco del alimento de hoy en un traste de plástico-es lo que quedo del spaghetti, como te gusto mucho lo guarde para que te lo llevaras.

-aahh…-se asomo para ver el interior.

-no es mucho pero, creo que es suficiente para que tu mamá y Karin lo prueben.

-estas segura?

-si, considéralo una compensación por todo lo que te hice pasar hoy.

-en ese caso, unas sobras de spaghetti no serán suficientes-musito con apatía.

-muy gracioso, Rukawa!-cruce mis brazos- Mira que casi te mueres de la risa, y apuesto que ni sabias que podías hacerlo hasta ahora, lo que me confirmó que en verdad eres humano.

Otra media sonrisa casi imperceptible se poso en su rostro, pero casi al instante se esfumo.

-supongo que te veré mañana-confirmo.

-así es!-le dije entusiasmada, pero al verlo suspirar, añadí-no te preocupes, que solo apoyare a Shohoku!

-no es eso lo que me preocupa…-murmuró por lo bajo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un celular que me devolvió.

-oye! Que hacías con mi celular?!-no tuve tiempo de reclamarle como es debido por que ya se estaba alejando.

-jugaba un rato-dijo dándome la espalda sin detenerse-deberías cuidarlo mas.

-eh? Que le hiciste a mi celular?!-pero ya lo había perdido de vista.

Busqué alguna cosa fuera de lo común en mi teléfono; tal ves Rukawa hizo alguna llamada sin mi autorización o algo peor, como haber borrado mi directorio sin darme cuenta! Seria capaz! Comencé a revisar todos los miembros de mi lista en el directorio; todo parecía estar en orden, hasta que llegue a la letra R, donde inesperadamente el número del celular de Rukawa Kaede aparecía en la lista, y era obvio que yo no lo había puesto.

Puse el despertador una hora antes del partido, lo suficiente para darme tiempo de una ducha rápida, vestirme y desayunar decentemente para llegar temprano al estadio donde Karin me esperaba en la entrada. La busque con la mirada al llegar y la vislumbre alzando los brazos para hacerse notar entre la multitud, que eran en su mayoría jóvenes estudiantes.

-Karin-chan!-dijo emocionada al estar frente a ella-que bueno que llegaste temprano!

-disculpa, te hice esperar mucho?

-oh no! no te preocupes-agito las manos en negativa-llegue media hora antes junto con mi hermano, pero él se adelanto con el equipo a los vestidores.

-oh ya veo…

-y mira!-saco de una pequeña maleta colgada en su hombro una cámara-mamá me pidió que grabara el partido por ella.

-oye Karin…-le dije un tanto preocupada por como lo pudiera tomar Rukawa-y tu hermano lo sabe?

-aun no, pero se lo diré en el partido!

-aahh que bien…-estoy segura que a su hermano no le hará ninguna gracia.

-heeyy Yulia-chan!!

Escuche una voz familiar por algún lado, y revisé en todas direcciones para saber de donde o de quien provenía la voz. Alcance a ver a Haruko y a Yohei justo en la entrada del estadio; la chica me saludaba con la mano. Corrimos hacia ellos.

-hola chicos!-dije estando frente a ellos-también vinieron a ver el partido?

-por supuesto! No podíamos dejar de ver a Hanamichi batiendo nuevo record de expulsiones!

-no seas así, Yohei!-lo amonesto Haruko.

-por cierto, quien es la chica tan linda que te acompaña?-dijo el chico con tono seductor.

-ah si! Karin, te presento a Yohei Mito y a Haruko Akagi-señale a cada uno con educación-son amigos míos.

-Akagi?-musito Karin con curiosidad- Eres hermana el capitán Akagi?

-si, lo soy-contesto Haruko algo apenada.

-que emoción! Kaede me ha hablado de tu hermano!

-Ka-Kaede?-Yohei tartamudeo y se puso pálido.

-te-te refieres a Kaede Rukawa?-la castaña sonó aun mas nerviosa, y tenia la sospecha de que estaba apunto de desmayarse.

-hai! Él es mi hermano mayor!-dijo la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-mucho gusto en conocerlo!

-ah! Igualmente!-Haruko ofreció una pequeña reverenda-mucho gusto!

Yohei se quedo con la boca abierta y pasó la vista de la chica a mi por lo menos unas tres veces, como si quisiera que yo le desmintiera lo que acababa de escuchar.

-si, es verdad-cuchichee con desatino ante las caras atónitas de mis amigos, para después susurrarle a Yohei-así que ni se te ocurra intentar algo con ella a menos que quieras desatar la ira de Rukawa.

Si antes pensaba que Yohei estaba mas pálido que el papel, no se comparaba con el color que había adquirido ahora, un tono azul siniestro. Creo que estaba apunto de darle la chiripiorca.

-bueno chicos!-junte mis palmas para llamar su atención-creo que será mejor que entremos antes que el partido empiece sin nosotros para agarrar buenos lugares.

-no te preocupes por eso, Okus y los demás nos guardaron lugares en la primera fila!

-pues no hay que hacerlos esperar!

Y así era; los lugares apartados era muy buenos, dando la vista completa de toda la cancha; incluso las bancas de descanso de los jugadores de Shohoku nos quedaba justo enfrente. Hice las presentaciones correspondientes y la reacción de los chicos fue la misma; no podían creer que Karin fuera pariente del zorro Rukawa. De hecho, al principio pensaron que era una broma, pero cuando ella misma se los confirmo, sus mandíbulas no se despegaron del suelo.

Ambos equipo estaban calentando y escuchaban las últimas instrucciones de los capitanes y sus entrenadores, ya que faltaban escasos quince minutos para que empezara el juego. Pude ver a Ayako sentada cerca del profesor Anzai escribiendo en una libreta.

-has tu mejor esfuerzo Sakuragi!-escuche a mi derecha que gritaba animada Haruko, a lo que Hanamichi se voltee de inmediato con la cara roja y comenzó a reír sonoramente.

-no te preocupes, Haruko!-dijo orgulloso levantando los dedos con la señal de victoria- Mientras este yo en el equipo es imposible perder!

-si! Has tu mejor esfuerzo para que te expulsen pronto!-la voz de Takamiya resonó con burla, seguido de una carcajada de la pandilla de Hanamichi.

-lárguense de aquí si solo vinieron a fregarme la vida!-respondió Sakuragi con rabia contenida.

-no les hagas caso Hanamichi-intervine desde las gradas-tu solo dedícate a jugar bien, de acuerdo?

-dudo que lo hagas… Do'aho.

Rukawa había surgido como espectro desde la espalda del chico caminando hacia dentro de la cancha, al mismo tiempo que escupía su comentario.

-Maldito zorro!! –el pelirrojo respondió a la agresión con mas ímpetu- Te venceré!!

-oni-chan!! Animo!!

Al escuchar la voz de Karin, Rukawa volteo a vernos. En seguida, la hermana enfoco la cámara al rostro de su hermano.

-de donde sacaste eso?

-mamá me pidió que grabara el partido!

Rukawa miro a su hermana con expresión seria y después a mi con desafío.

-a mi ni me mires!-le advertí-Yo no sabia nada al respecto! Además, te dije que vendría al partido con ella!

Por lo que veo tubo que conformarse con eso, por que dejo salir un soplido.

-no hagas mucho escándalo, quieres?-dijo mientras se giraba para unirse con sus demás camaradas.

-a que te refieres con eso, Rukawa?!-le grite con enojo apoyándome en la barra; recordando en donde estaba, suspire para tranquilizarme un poco y susurre un "idiota". Cuando volví a mi asiento, note como todas las miradas de mis compañeros estaban sobre mi, con sus caras completamente atónitas, a excepción de Karin que se reía con discreción-que?!

El partido comenzó con Hanamichi Sakuragi como centro, el sonido del silbato del árbitro resonó en todo el estadio, y el pelirrojo logro alcanzar el balón en el aire en la zona de capitán Miyagui, quien rápidamente se movió dentro de la cancha contraria, para dar el primer tanto a Shohoku por parte de Mitsui con un rompimiento rápido.

Bien! Nuestro equipo empezó con el pie derecho, y sinceramente el equipo contrario (que ni recuerdo como se llama) no parecían motivados por ganarlo o por lo menos dar batalla. Desde el primer tiempo, los jugadores de Shohoku se les notaba mas concentrados y animados, escuchando las quejas y desplantes de Ryota cuando dejaban algún hueco peligroso sin marcar.

El grupo enemigo fue despertando poco a poco en los siguientes diez minutos, aunque el marcador ya estaba 14 a 5 y se adentraba cada ves mas a la zona contraria, pero arriesgaban mucho los tiros de tres puntos que eran desacertados. En un intento por alcanzarnos, el numero 12 intento un tiro con salto, cuando Hanamichi logro hacerle un impresionante tapón con los brazos que envió el balón a manos de Rukawa (Sakuragi saco un gruñido de desaprobación por lo que había hecho) que se deshizo de su marcación con una asistencia de Miyagui para posicionarse bajo la canasta y anotar otro tanto.

El público en el estadio rugió de emoción por la jugada, que me resulto de lo más armoniosa y elegante. Obviamente, yo también me uní al bullicio gritando de alegría.

Faltando cinco minutos para terminar el primer tiempo, y con quince puntos arriba, el partido tomo un rumbo de esperanza diferente para igualarse, que el capitán esfumo con un gran robó de balón del mismo base y los pases perduraron en los siguientes veinticinco segundos, donde se buscaba alguna ruptura para entrar a la pintura. Después de analizar el tiempo, Miyagui hizo una jugaba individual con una finta de por medio (que a mi me emociono mucho) y se escabulló con rapidez entre los defensas para anotar desde debajo de la canasta con un gran salto. Todo esto en los últimos cinco segundos.

El silbato del árbitro sonó dando por terminado el primer tiempo, con el marcador 47-30 y yo me sentía completamente llena de adrenalina. Hacia tiempo que no veía un partido de Básquet Ball en vivo; la última vez que recuerdo fue en un juego universitario de uno de mis primos, donde me fui adentrando un poco más en este deporte. A nivel universidad, el nivel era superior, pero no dejaba de ser intenso y excitante. Tal vez no conocía mucho de él pero al menos puedo decir que me emociona lo suficiente como para querer aventar trancazos y groserías cuando la cosa se pone muy caliente.

-que mal!-escuche a Takamiya decepcionado dos posiciones a la derecha-Hanamichi solo lleva dos faltas y ya termino el primer tiempo!

-no se supone que eso es bueno?-comento Karin ingenuamente.

-en teoría si, pero veras…-explico Okus con el dedo levantado- tratándose de Hanamichi, la cosa esta en crear un nuevo record de expulsiones en lugar de superar a Rukawa y…

Yohei le tapo la boca para que dejara de hablar; yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero con un coscorrón de encargo.

-no le prestes atención… -dijo nervioso-son juegos tontos de nosotros.

-si es verdad-apoye- son solo formas de molestarlo je je je.

-pero es increíble todo lo que ha mejorado Sakuragi!-comento Haruko con brillo en sus ojos-sus movimientos son de un basquetbolista!

La expresión en el rostro de Haruko era conmovedora, con mucho cariño reflejado en sus ojos cafés y una admiración muy grande. Sonreí encantada de poder presenciar eso, y la espinilla de curiosidad me asalto; tenia que llegar mas al fondo de esto.

-oye Haruko…

-dime…

-por que sigues llamando a Hanamichi por su apellido?-solté de un tirón.

-eh?-la pregunta le llego de golpe-bueno es que…

-pensé que ustedes eran amigos desde primer año.

-si, lo somos pero…-bajo la cabeza-siempre lo he llamado así.

-por que no lo llamas por su nombre?-insistí-ya es tiempo, no crees?

-oh no!-se puso colorada y se llevo las manos a las mejillas-no podría! No se como lo tomaría Sakuragi!

-lo tomara de la mejor forma que podría!

-pero… que tal si no le agrada que lo llame por su nombre.

-no seas tonta! Yo lo llamo Hanamichi desde que lo conocí y nunca se ha quejado por eso.

-pero él también te llama por tu nombre-dijo tímida-además no soy como tu Yulia-chan! No soy tan…

-confianzuda? Vamos! Todo el mundo me llama por mi nombre, por que así quiero que lo hagan!-puntualice con obstinación- Hanamichi te habla por tu nombre de pila, por que tu no has de hacer lo mismo?

-por que él es un chico!

-y eso que?!

-no es correcto!

-lo correcto es llamarse por sus nombres, no por sus apellidos como si estuvieras tratando con un extraño! Hanamichi no es un extraño para ti o si?

-claro que no!-negó rotundamente-es mi amigo!

-entonces cual es el problema?!

Haruko iba a decir algo, pero de su boca no salieron mas que sonidos sin ningún significado. Al final, cerro la boca aun con las mejillas rojas.

-escucha Haruko…-le hablo con tranquilidad para no ponerla mas nerviosa- te aseguro que Hanamichi no se enfadara, al contrario se pondrá muy feliz.

-tu crees?

-por supuesto!-le sonreí con agrado-por que no lo animas en el segundo tiempo llamándolo por su nombre, eh?

-s-si… esta bien.

Genial! Ya había logrado el siguiente paso para estos dos; no cabe duda que Haruko esta empezando a sentir algo muy lindo por Sakuragi, solo que es tan despistada que ni ella misma se daba cuenta aun.

El segundo tiempo daba comienzo con la entrada de ambos equipos a la cancha, y el vitoreo a favor de Shohoku retumbo en el gimnasio, yo por supuesto no quería quedarme atrás.

-vamos Shohoku!!

-sigan así muchachos!!

-no se confíen!!

-tu puedes Hanamichi-kun!!

Eso último grito fue de Haruko, bastante nerviosa por cierto. Los oídos de Sakuragi vibraron al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la dueña de su corazón y se volteo en seguida con la cara tan roja como un semáforo, que ni se podía distinguir donde terminaba su rostro y donde el cabello.

-Haruko…-se conoce que al principio no podía creérselo, pero cuando escucho su nombre por segunda vez, la sonrisa tonta de enamorado le apareció-Haruko… que ha llamado… por mi nombre…

No hacia faltar decir que la joven estaban igual de roja que el chico con camisa numero diez. Tuve que contener las ganas de soltar una carcajada. El chico se quedo literalmente soñando, tanto así que Ryota tuvo que hacerlo despertar de su nube con un golpe en la espalda. Todo para sentirse mas animado y fuerte que nunca.

Luego de mantener una diferencia importante en casi todo el primer tiempo, el equipo contrario pretendía atacar con tiros de tres puntos para aminorar la ventaja, pero los bloqueos de Rukawa y los rebotes de Sakuragi evitaron cualquier posibilidad.

-wwow! Los rebotes de Hanamichi-kun han mejorado!

-lo que pueden hacer unas palabritas a la gente, no?-dije con picardía ante el comentario de Haruko, lo que ella desde luego no entendió.

En los primeros cinco minutos del segundo tiempo, el equipo contrario solo pudo anotar dos tantos en tiros libres ocasionados por una falta del capitán. En los próximos minutos, la gran capacidad para capturar los rebotes tanto ofensivos como defensivos de Hanamichi, le brindo a nuestro equipo una ventaja más de casi diez puntos, que en su mayoría fueron anotados por Rukawa y Mitsui. Las oportunidades del contrario fueron escasas.

Pasando los diez minutos, ambos equipos hicieron cambios al ver como el numero ocho erraba los pases a sus compañeros, que lograron recuperar para improvisar un rompimiento rápido que les permitió reducir la diferencia. En ese punto, Miyagui reclamo con brusquedad la distracción que se había generado en la defensiva, cosa que apoye al cine por ciento.

Una distracción que no ocurriría de nuevo, ya que la defensa se presiono con el toque de balón del oponente; esto provoco que el equipo contrario empezara a jugárselas de otra manera a medida de desesperación: haciendo faltas.

Cuando Shohoku tenía el balón, la defensa era sucia y complicada, permitiendo que lo humos de Hanamichi se calentaran, y los míos también. Pero nuevamente la presencia de Rukawa bajo la canasta y de Mitsui fuera de ella, les devolvió la ventaja que estaban perdiendo.

A cinco minutos de acabar el partido, las faltas del contrincante eran cada vez mas, y no les permitían tirar, lo que hizo ajustar su ofensiva, en especial la de Rukawa, quien lo habían estado marcando dos defensas. Yo estaba mordiéndome las uñas a pesar de que íbamos ganando. Un pase que iba para el Súper Novato fue interceptado, que gracias a dios fue recuperado ¡No lo dejaban hacer nada!

Cuando Miyagui dio un pase a Rukawa que devolvió a Mitsui para darle tiempo a desmarcarse y entrar en la pintura con los dos defensas siguiéndole los talones, la asistencia del numero catorce fue una bola alta hacia la canasta, que Rukawa alcanzo en el aire.

-que rápido!!

-vamos Oni-chan!!

Los dos defensas hicieron de tapón.

-dales duro Rukawa!!-grite eufórica.

Pero el balón había entrado con una fuerte clavada, ocasionando que los dos chicos cayeran de espaldas al suelo y el silbato del árbitro sonó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿FUE FALTA?!

-Rukawa haciendo una falta?!

-falta defensiva!-grito el arbitro-dos tiros libres y cuenta la canasta!

El grito estridente lleno todo el estadio, junto con mis compañeros y yo que no parábamos de gritar.

-eso fue _genial_ Rukawa!!-solté a todo pulmón tratando de que él lo escuchara. Álcense a notar que ladeaba un poco la cabeza hacia mi jadeando, ¿Me habría escuchado?

Los tiros libres entraron sin problema, dejando el puntaje 82 a 69. El balón fue lanzado a la zona contraria, donde fueron detenidos por Hanamichi al intentar tirar. La esfera llegó a las manos de Ryota quien con el drible camino por la cancha con calma, esperando a que sus compañeros estuvieran en posición.

-vamos por una mas!!-grito con el pulgar levantado en señal de animo.

El numero diez de Shohoku pidió el balón, y le fue concedido. Usando una finta, logro colarse al área de tiro y con un salto metió el balón a la canasta de manera limpia.

-bien hecho Hanamichi-kun!!

-así se hace!!

El otro equipo recupero balón y corrió a su zona de tiro, pero Shohoku ya estaba en sus posiciones esperando movimiento. En un desatino por meterse a la duela por la fuerza, el balón le fue robado por Ryota desde atrás, que exploto sus dotes de guardia para escaparse a la zona contraria y crear un pase estupendo que confundió a la defensiva a Rukawa, que al verse marcado por tres, espero con el balón rebotando entre sus piernas; de ultimo momento cambio el ritmo para iniciar la entrada a canasta con potencia y rapidez.

-que hace?!

-no podrá con los tres!!

Ese era el Kaede Rukawa odioso y egoísta que no podía tolerar; el que pretendía hacerlo todo solo para demostrar quien sabe qué a quien. ¡Tenia que ser tan orgulloso!

-Rukawa, que estas haciendo?!

Cuando pensaba que no podía ser mas infantil, esquivo a uno de los defensas para enfrentarse a los siguientes dos que le quedaban, dio un gran salto con el balón en posición para encestar, los defensas saltaron para taparle y repentinamente cambio la trayectoria de la esfera, convirtiéndola en un pase de asistencia a la izquierda para Hanamichi que se encontraba libre, quien encesto con un tiro sencillo.

No era necesario decir que varios quedaron pasmados por lo ocurrido. Incluso los mismos miembros de ambos equipo no podían creerlo. Yo no podía creerlo.

El vitoreo de la gente me despertó de mi espasmo momentáneo. Faltaban menos de dos minutos para que terminara el encuentro, y yo seguía sin creerme lo que había visto, y les aseguro que los que me acompañaban estaban peor que yo, bueno a excepción de Karin.

-oigan… confírmenme esto-dije tratando de desbloquearme-Rukawa le dio un pase a Hanamichi para que anotara?!

-tu también lo viste?-pregunto Yohei atónito.

-también yo!-dijo Haruko.

-ok ok eso quiere decir que no fue una ilusión, no?

-me temo que no…

-que bueno que pude grabarlo todo!!

El partido termino con los últimos segundos con un intento desde la línea de tres del equipo contrario que ni siquiera toco aro.

-ja ja ja ja buena asistencia Rukawa!-musito Hanamichi con burla-al fin admitiste que no puedes hacer nada sin mi ayuda, eh?!

-solo fue un pase Do'aho-contesto Rukawa socarronamente-no te sientas importante.

Al final el marcador quedo 86 a 69, con Shohoku obteniendo su primera victoria del torneo.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**kaechan: **quien no es fanatico del chocolate jajaj yo lo adoro aunque hay personas que no lo toleran por que son alergicas, pobresitas!! y como dices tu, por fin se le cayo o almenos se le cuarteo la mascara que siempre tenia con los demas y ya empieza a mostrar partes de el que pueden ser mas agradables.

**elena: **vivia los latinos!! y vivia mexico!! jajaja gracias por la aclaracion!

**chikita22b: **muchas gracias!! me costo trabajo pero ahi esta!! perdon por la tardansa!! hare lo posible para el siguiente.

**obana-chan: **jajaja que bueno que te gustara la mencion de la horchata y el aguacate, que por sierto nuestro Rukawa se volvera adicto a este jajaja el morbo jaja es lo mejor que veras en est chico y le falta por ver mas jojojo y pues de rio por que ya no aguantaba la risa, ademas de que se descubrio que si es humano jeje

**ladymarukawa: **jaja ntp suele pasar, pero cuento contigo para la votacion jeje

**julia belmont: **muchas gracias!! increible ke te lo hayas echado todo de un tiron jajaj wwoww te deje un mensaje privado.

**bueno chicos gracias por su gran apoyo y espero poder terminar el siguiente capitulo antes de que entre a clases que es a mediados de agosto. **


	16. Alegria Caribeña

**bien bien... y aqui lo tienen!! antes de irme lo termine y ya esta!!**

**tengo ke hacer aclaraciones, el ganador de lo votos fue nuestro kerido rukawa desde luego jejeje alguien lo dudaba?? pero me surgio un pequeño inconveniente al tener escritos algunas escenas donde julia narraba, y como muchas de ustedes no se decidian bien en escoger, pues el capitulo lo escribi con los dos jajaja**

**primero se daran cuenta ke ella narrara y ya despues se hace el cambio, tengo ke decir que me costo algo de trabajo crear las ultimas escenas por ke no me llega la inspiracion, pero finalmente lo resolvi y espero que no me haya kedado mal o ke no lo vean muy forzado. **

**estoy segura que la ke mas disfrutaran sera la de rukawa como narrador jeje**

**tengo prisa asi que pa la proxima contesto reviews!**

**Capitula 15. **Alegría caribeña.

-que es esto?

Tome el papel de mi escritorio y le di una releída rápida. Terminando la última clase antes del receso, Rukawa se acerco a mi lugar.

-los verbos que tendrás que aprenderte.

-que?!-dije desviando mi vista de la hoja a él y levantándome del asiento para plantarle cara, aunque me llevara mas de una cabeza de altura-ya viste cuantos son?! Aquí hay por lo menos cincuenta!

-son los más usados-dijo como si nada y al parecer, ignoro mi comentario-apréndete como escribirlos, después vemos tu pronunciación.

-oye espera!-lo detuve a medio camino de salirse del aula-tengo que saber pronunciarlo? Es decir, el examen es escrito, no?

-también es oral-me miro como si eso fuera algo que debía saber desde que nací.

Me puse tiesa. Eso quiere decir que… ¿Tendré que washabashear con otro sujeto desconocido y contestarle de igual forma?

-oye… pero… ni siquiera se pronunciar bien "hola"-estaba pensando muy seriamente en tirar la toalla con todo esto-Como demonio voy a aprender a hablar ingles en tres semanas?!

-déjamelo a mi…-coloco las manos en sus bolsillos-solo tienes que perderle el miedo al idioma, a Karin le paso lo mismo.

-en serio? Entonces seria mejor que ella me ayudara, no crees?-rodó los ojos a mi-bueno, no digo que tenga algo en contra de tu método de enseñanza pero, creo que me sentiría mas cómoda, sabes?

Por un momento pensé que estaba enfadada o por lo menos descontento por que no dijo nada.

-como quieras…-dijo casi sin mover los labios y continuo su rumbo fuera del salón.

Dios! Cada vez me costaba mas trabajo entenderle. Pero al menos sabia que no se enojo, sino que simplemente le daba igual, y hasta creo que prefería que su hermana me enseñara a que lo hiciera él. Es un hombre practico después de todo.

Cruce mi mirada con dos chicas que me veían desde la ventana que daba al pasillo con cara de curiosas. Seguramente eran una de las tantas admiradoras de Rukawa que venían a verlo o por lo menos hacer el intento de cruzársele en su camino, con chance para ellas y pega el chicle. Recordé lo que me dijeron Rinako y Nozomi acerca de las desquiciadas que querían verme muerta por andar rondando a su ídolo sin su consentimiento. Aunque podía notar que las jóvenes eran de primero; también eran bastante osadas al pararse si quiera en el piso de los de segundo, ya que a la mayoría de las chicas de su edad las ponía nerviosas los pisos de los grados superiores, en especial cuando se filtraba información de que los muchachos de segundo del club de básquet les gustaba meterse en problemas. Tan pronto intercambie mirada con ellas, las chicas huyeron intimidadas.

El suceso se repitió por los siguientes días; sino era en los primeros minutos de empezar las clases, era en las horas de receso o en los cambios de clases, donde a veces el maestro en turno no llegaba o se retrasaba, pero siempre me espiaba algún grupito de niñas bobas o indiscretas. No pude identificar a ninguna, pero estaba claro que lo hacían con un propósito; cacharme con las manos en la masa (o más bien con las manos en Rukawa) o por lo menos buscar información o evidencia que sugiriera alguna relación con él. Bueno, ahora no me puedo salvar de decir que por lo menos somos amigos.

Después de soportar tres días de constantes acosos y de no sentirme tranquila ni cuando me pasaba por los baños, ya que tenia cola que me pisen y mi culpa no era por completo limpia para ellas y menos ahora que me juntaba con él para estudiar; llegue a pensar que mi vida corría peligro, casi como si fuera una delincuente.

En una caminata por el pasillo, me tope con el causante de que yo este en acecho enemigo.

-que pasa?

-si será Karin la que te ayude, supongo que esta vez será en mi casa...-le tape la boca rápidamente.

-no lo digas así-le dije susurrando mientras volteaba para todos lados nerviosa-se escucha muy… _conchudo_!

-por que?-alcance a entenderle, por que aun seguía con la boca tapado.

-por que me están espiando-me miro con esa cara de "estas mas zafada de lo que creí"-es enserio, Rukawa!

Revise ambos lados del pasillo para cerciorarme de que no anduviera nadie faroleando sospechosamente antes de quitar mi mano de su boca.

-lo siento, pero si tus fans me ven contigo me matan!

-mis fans?

-las obsesionadas contigo que sospechan que tu y yo tenemos algo, me han estado espiando toda la semana!

-si claro…-es obvio que era sarcasmo.

-no me crees, verdad?-le advertí poniendo cara cetrina-bien, tu pagaras el hospital cuando me veas colgada de los pulgares con cadenas desde el tercer piso!

-no seas dramática.

-entonces…-no hice caso del ultimo comentario-esta ves nos vamos a tu casa?

-aahh…

-dime a que horas nos podemos ir el fin de semana.

-no podré el domingo.

-entonces el viernes después de los entrenamientos como siempre?

-como quieras.

-aarrggg me choca esa actitud tuya, como si te valiera _madre_ todo!

-no es verdad.

-pues eso parece-como vi que no tenía intenciones de poner lugar y hora, lo hice yo-te veo el viernes a la salida del entrenamiento va?-y salí disparada fuera de la vista de mis seguidoras.

Ya era tarde; y el baboso de Rukawa aun no se disponía a buscarme para salir rumbo a su casa. Dando grandes zancadas por los pasillos, surcando los salones hasta llegar al gimnasio, donde esperaba que el chamaco congelante aun siguiera atorado en la cancha jugando sus últimos movimientos deportivos del día. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba dejarme esperando?

¡A una dama no se le debe hacer esperar! ¡Me va a oír!

Estaba repasando paso por paso la forma amenazadora en la que lo haría disculparse lentamente hasta retorcerse, cuando el sonido de unos susurros al pasar por los vestidores me hizo retroceder. La puerta estaba medio abierta y me asome con disimulo al interior. Lo que vi me hizo subir los colores al rostro y tuve que ahogar un gemido de asombro con la mano.

¡Ryota y Ayako estaba besándose en los vestidores!

Y no solamente unos besos juguetones o inocentes, sino más bien parecía que querían comerse el uno al otro. Un Ryota sin camisa apoyaba su espalda en uno de los compartimientos a lo que Ayako estaba prácticamente encima de él, pasando sus manos por el pecho del chico mientras este respondía cepillando el cabello suelto de ella con sus dedos y con caricias en la espalda femenina con suma delicadeza. En un arrebato desmedido de la chica, estrujo los hombros masculinos contra ella, haciendo que el beso se profundizara, si eso era posible, por que con certeza podía decir que no sabia donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

¡Pero mira que cachonda resultaba la manager del equipo de Basket!

Ya me habían llegado cuchicheos de otros lados de una posible relación entre esos dos, en especial por que el guardia vivía enamorado de Ayako desde primer año de preparatoria, pero nunca lo tome muy enserio, hasta ahora, que doy testigo visual de cómo la joven dio por fin su brazo a torcer; ¡vaya que lo sabia aprovechar!

¡Tanto así que hasta envidia me hicieron sentir!

Y yo me pregunto… ¿Qué no les faltara el aire?

-¿Qué demonios haces?

Una voz fría me hizo enderezarme del susto.

-Rukawa!-el condenado ser, que ahora se mostraba inexpresivo como era habitual, recién salía de su rutina de ejercicios con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa deportiva negra-no te oí llegar.

-estas bastante entretenida…-percibí un toque de molestia en él-¿Qué tanto estas viendo?

-ssshhhh…-lo calle poniendo el dedo índice en mis labios y hablando en voz baja- no hagas ruido que nos oirán.

El hombre levanto una ceja dudoso y echo un vistazo. Incluso él no pudo resistirse a la curiosidad, aunque su actitud ante semejante muestra de afecto tan pasional no le provoque el más mínimo de los sonrojos. A los pocos segundos se aparto.

-déjalos en paz…

-y perderme el espectáculo?-cuide de que mi voz no sonara muy fuerte, aunque con lo concentrados que deben estar esos dos, dudo que se dieran cuenta.

-chismosa…

-no soy chismosa, solo…-intente buscar una palabra mas adecuada y menos fea para describir lo que hacia-me gusta obtener información.

Rukawa levanto la ceja.

-bien bien… -me levante de inmediato-vámonos entonces…

Otra caminata mas junto a Rukawa, otra sesión de estudio para los extraordinarios, otra visita mas a la casa de Rukawa.

-Julia-chan! Bienvenida!-Karin me recibió con una gran sonrisa-los estuve esperando desde hace una hora, que paso?

-ah! Es que tuvimos un pequeño retraso.

-que tu causaste-escuche a mi espalda la voz del hombre hielo, lo que me provoco lanzarle una mirada gélida. El chico se esfumo por las escaleras.

-esta bien, no hay problemas-invito a sentarme en la sala de satín blanco con ella-mi hermano me dijo que querías que te ayudara en ingles.

-ah! Si, me contó que tú también tenías problemas con el ingles cuando eras pequeña.

-en ese caso, vamos a ver películas!-musito con absoluta emoción juntando las palmas con encanto.

-q-que?!-tal ves escuche mal.

-si! La mejor manera de aprender ingles es ver películas en ingles!

-así?- me lleve el dedo a los labios-no lo había pensado.

-de esa manera es como fui aprendiendo poco a poco y oni-chan me ayudaba con algunas palabras y con la pronunciación.

-si, es muy buena-tengo que admitir.

-lo mas importante es que no debes de pensar en japonés, sino en ingles, por que si intentas traducirlo se te dificultara mas-asentí-podemos empezar viendo algunas películas en ingles con subtítulos y después sin ellos, para saber cuanto eres capaz de entender. Eso me asustaba, pero mi obligación era pasar ese examen a como de lugar.

Se paso el tiempo rápido en lo que respecta a andar viendo películas gringas, y para no pasarme de tonta, intente memorizar los diálogos para poder saber de que hablaban cuando los escuchara sin los subtítulos, al menos para ayudarme a relacionar las escenas. Al llegar la madre a la casa, me puse un poco nerviosa, ya que la ultima y primera vez que me había presentado con la señora no fue precisamente en plan de amistad ni mucho menos de cortesía (estamos de acuerdo que fue para literalmente sabotear el cuarto de su hijo mayor), pero esta podía ser mi oportunidad para enmendar mi mala imagen. ¿Cuántas veces he hecho eso antes?

-que bueno que te quedaste a cenar, Julia-chan!-dijo la señora amablemente con un ligero acento y una gran sonrisa surcando su rostro blanco desde la mesa donde todos comíamos, unos con mas mala gana que otros. Ya sabrán a quien me refiero.

-gracias por invitarme, Señora Rukawa-conteste con cortesía. Me sentía extraña al nombrar el apellido que siempre había usado para nombrar a su hijo.

-por favor, deja las formalidades…-dijo de manera trivial- ya sabes que puedes llamarme Brittany o Brit si se te hace mas cómodo. Pude notar desde mi lugar como su hijo mostraba cara de reproche e indignación tratando de esconderlo. Ya podía reconocer un poco mas sus gestos (los pocos que lograba reflejar) detrás de esa mascara de indiferencia.

-gracias pero…-dije apenada-me sentiría rara si la llamara por su nombre.

-entonces puedes decirme solo Brittany-san… te parece? Así no te sentirás tan incomoda.

-me parece bien!

-y como van las horas de estudio chicas?

-onii-chan me platico que Julia-chan tenia algunos problemas con el ingles-contesto Karin dejando de lado su crema de champiñones, que me resultaba deliciosa-y pensó que yo podría ayudarle.

-no te lo comente…-musito Kaede con reticencia.

-claro que si, solo que no lo recuerdas… -murmuro su hermana después de lanzarle una mirada severa-como siempre.

-también es bueno que escuches música en ingles-comento la madre de Karin ignorando el desplante de sus hijos-podrías prestarle algunas canciones, cariño.

-eso seria demasiado…

-tranquila, podemos oírlas juntas y eso te ayudara. Podemos tomar prestradas algunos discos de mi hermano.

-míos?-escuche a Rukaea medio dudoso, levantando la vista por primera vez en toda la cena.

-claro! Tienes música que le puede servir para que se acostumbre mas a la pronunciación.

-no creo que les sirva.

-por que?-pregunto Karin con insistencia.

-es música electrónica y es algo-se detuvo un momento, como si buscara alguna palabra apropiada-pesada para sus oídos.

-mmm… puede que tengas razón-dijo Karin bajando la mirada-creo que nos tendremos que conformar con las películas.

-por cierto Julia, muchas gracias por el spaghetti, estuvo delicioso!

-me alegro que le gustara…

-no darías las gracias si supieras lo que me hizo pasar…-el gruñido de la voz ronca de Rukawa me hizo estremecer; ese comentario tenia malas intenciones.

-a que te refieres oni-chan?-Karin dejo de comer ante la declaración de su hermano.

-eso… no… fue… yo…-sentí mi cara arder de vergüenza, mientras miraba fijamente a Rukawa desde mi asiento como me sonreía con una mueca de burla ¿Se atrevería este sinvergüenza a contar lo que paso la semana anterior?

-no tiene importancia…-vocifero él, lo que yo vislumbre como señal de escape.

-bueno, por la forma en la que lo dijiste, creo que es algo que debería saber, Kaede.

-no, no es gran cosa… de verdad!-dije tratando de desviar el asunto.

-yo quiero saber!-Karin por favor no me ayudes!

-tuvimos un pequeño incidente…

-"¡pequeño!"-exclame atónita-pero si hiciste un mugrero en la cocina!

-solo fue salsa de tomate!-regreso él con sus ojos directos hacia mi.

-como que en la cocina?!-escuche a la señora a mi lado derecho.

-me obligo a limpiar la cocina de su departamento!-me señalo con la cuchara, y yo tenia una ganas tremendas de lanzarle el tenedor y clavárselo en la cabeza.

-tu tuviste la culpa!

-de que hablan?!-esa fue Karin.

-te advertí que nunca había cocinado antes!

-lo obligaste a cocinar?!-la madre de Kaede me miro sorprendida.

-solo quería que me ayudara un poco!

-y termine limpiando toda la cocina yo solo!

-que hiciste que?!

-y que querías que hiciera?! Que te dejara huir sin limpiar tu desastre?!

-eso hubiera estado mejor… -dijo amenazadoramente-o prefieres que te recuerde lo del estúpido gato?

-que gato?

-o mejor aun, tu subida a ese árbol!

-yo no te pedí que me siguieras!!

-y no se ni para que lo hice, acabe lleno de plumas y hojas por todas partes, todo por huir de tu fobia por las aves!

-al menos lo disfrutaste al final, no?! Acabaste revolcándote de risa!! Me alegro de que por lo menos alguien se la pase bien ante mis desgracias!

-yo no...!

-onii-chan es verdad eso?!

-te reíste de ella Kaede?!

-mmm… -desvío los ojos-tal vez…

-y lo obligaste a limpiar la cocina?!-pregunto su madre dirigiéndose a mi con el rostro indignado. Yo no sabia por donde meter la cabeza.

-s-si… pe-pero…

-y Kaede lo hizo?!-yo afirme temerosa-dios mío!

-yo solo…

-mi hijo… Kaede Rukawa… limpiando…y riendo… -se llevo la mano al pecho, como si aun no lo pudiera creer-eso es… increíble!

-que?!-exclame atónita.

Y se soltó a reír junto con Karin.

-no comprendo…-murmure confundida. ¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Algún chiste que no escuche o entendí?

-eres un ángel, Julia!-dijo la madre de Rukawa con extremo cariño.

-yo?!-musite aun medio mensa por la situación, y el hijo mayor no dejaba de fruncir el ceño; por lo que veo su plan fue truncado-por que?

-como que por que? hiciste que mi hijo volviera a reír! No recuerdo la última vez que escuche a Kaede reír. ¡Como me hubiera gustado estar ahí!

-y yo sigo sin creer que mi hermano haya sido capaz de limpiar una cocina! Él que no mueve ni un plato en esta casa!

-hey!-protesto el chico- Eso no es verdad Karin!

-imagínate! A tu hermano el terco, orgulloso y dormilón limpiando una cocina o lavando un baño!

-yo no lave ningún baño!

Pero sus quejas no fueron escuchadas, ya que su hermana y madre no dejaban de reír a sus anchas. Podía ver que eso lo frustraba.

-definitivamente eres una chica especial, Julia!

Después de eso solamente diré, que me fui a casa temprano.

* * *

Una música estridente invadió mis oídos al subir al piso numero cuatro del conjunto de departamentos. El sonido retumbaba en las paredes mientras me acercaba a la puerta, y ya estando frente a ella, supe de donde provenía. No se por que no me extrañaba. La música era una mezcla de guitarras, tambores y trompetas con la vocalista cantando en español con voz profunda.

Toqué la puerta dos veces y nadie respondió. Repetí el proceso golpeando con más fuerza con el mismo resultado. Era obvio que con ese ruido y con el estéreo con tanto volumen no pudiera escuchar. No quería quedarme a fuera esperando para ver a que hora a la señorita se le ocurría apagar la música, así que gire el manubrio de la puerta, que inesperadamente estaba abierta.

Abrí la puerta y entre con discreción; no alcance a dar ni tres pasos cuando me detuve en seco para apreciar la escena que se creaba frente a mi. La música (que yo antes pensé que solo era para escuchar) servia de fondo para dar a conocer los dotes artísticos de baile que la chica poseía, que seguía bailando, moviendo el cuerpo con maestría sin percatarse de mi presencia. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de que las caderas podían moverse de esa manera, hasta ahora. El baile continuaba al ritmo de la canción, con un juego combinado de piernas y caderas de un lado a otro.

Y yo… no podía mover ni un músculo sino tenía que ver con solo quedarme viéndola bailar, paseando mis ojos de arriba a bajo, desde su rostro feliz, disfrutando, sintiendo la música, hasta sus piernas y caderas, que estaban cubiertas por una falda de mezclilla corta. Alcance a percibir un poco de transpiración que resbalaba en la piel morena de su cuello, lo que me hizo absorber esa área con los ojos. A veces era más observador de lo que me gustaría o de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

De espaldas a ella y tragando saliva para humedecer la boca que ya la sentía seca, el movimiento de caderas y cintura no cesó en ningún momento de la danza, bajando y subiendo, haciendo círculos alrededor; lo que me llego a turbar a ratos por la simple sensación que me producía el observarla. Si su ropa fuera cualquier otra mas holgada, que no dejara ver sus piernas y muslos, o hasta un sencillo pantalón, no seria tanto problema para mí, pero como no era ese el caso… ¡Como evitar verla!

Notando que las curvas de su cuerpo se torneaban más al menearse, le pase la vista de arriba a bajo. Con una imagen de una chica así (aun no estoy sicológicamente preparado para usar el termino "sexy" o "sensual"), cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas podría deshacerse en fantasías en segundos y por horas; pero yo no era cualquier hombre, por que reuní toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no morderme el labio.

No se en que momento exactamente, ella se voltee para darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, mirándola con suma atención.

-Rukawa!!

El grito de susto fue tan chillón que me regreso de inmediato para ver el rostro de la chica tornarse completamente rojo, que no me extrañaría verla sacar humo de las orejas. La reacción me provoco gracia y me hizo sacar una media sonrisa.

-que demonios haces aquí?! Se supone que vendrías en media hora! Como entraste?!

-la puerta estaba abierta.

Me miro sorprendida y fue a apagar el estéreo arriba de la televisión.

-pudiste avisarme que vendrías mas temprano!

-no se me ocurrió-encogí los hombros, en un intento por verme calmado.

Pidió tiempo para ir a su habitación y cambiarse, mientras la esperaba en el sofá. Aproveche la pausa y busque la tranquilidad que antes me había sido arrebatada muy bruscamente de un tirón. Esta chica tenia un talento inhumano para desgraciarme la conciencia, lo que no era nada bueno. Era desesperante e incomprensible que yo anduviera con el pensamiento fijo en una sola cosa: su imagen bailando tan "animadamente". Y yo que pensaba que Karin bailaba bien con solo mostrar unos cuantos pasos a la izquierda y a la derecha o tener buena sincronización; esto era otro nivel definitivamente.

No estaba acostumbrado a nada como esto, y si me pasaba de nuevo, preferiría salir corriendo.

-que te pasa?-su voz me hizo voltearme a verla, lo que después lamenté.

-nada-esquive sus ojos castaños por unos segundos-de donde sacaste esa música?

-se llama _salsa_!-se cruzo de brazos, indignada-es muy popular de donde vengo.

Y puedo adivinar por que.

Un momento… ¡¿También se baila en parejas?!

-quieres empezar?-se sentó en el comedor y puso unos cuantos libros y papeles en la mesa-gracias a las películas que estuve viendo, se me hizo mas fácil aprender la lista de los verbos que me diste.

-que?-en un manojo por conectarme de nuevo con la parte que podía controlar de mi mismo, le propuse conversación-ya no te desagrada el ingles?

-mmm…digamos que…-hizo una mueca pensativa-lo tolero mas…

Había mejorado desde que mi hermana le ayudara, con el plan de ver películas estadounidenses y buscar su significado. Ese mismo truco lo usamos para Karin, obsesionándose por entender lo que decía algún actor famoso que aparecía en una de esas películas de tema comedia-romance, que inevitablemente me hacían dormir. Y el truco también funcionaba para ella; solo espero que no tenga la misma afición por las comedias románticas.

Pasaron dos horas en las que nos ocupamos en que terminara de aprender los verbos faltantes, que en teoría, deberían ser mas sencillos si ya estaba acostumbrada a oírlos. Las platicas en ingles seguían siendo un suplicio para ella, pero al menos ya entendía un poco mejor lo que le decían; así que las cosas surgieron con mayor tranquilidad que antes de que ella supiera como mínimo los colores.

Al tocar mi turno de aprender Química, mi mente ya no respondía tan bien, y el sueño comenzó a ganarme la partida. Si es que los últimos días habían sido un martirio con el estudio y los entrenamientos alternándose cada día; y Miyagui no tenia la mas comprensiva compasión en permitirnos (lo digo también por el Doaho inepto) de salir antes de la hora. Se las traía contra nosotros en la hora de los entrenamientos, con menos descanso y mas trabajo.

-Rukawa?

-que?-conteste medio cabeceando.

-como se llama este compuesto?-señalo con el lápiz la figura de un hexágono con líneas saliendo de cada uno de sus vértices. Diablos, se que la escuche decir el nombre pero no lo recuerdo.

-hexágono?-dije sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por recordar.

-_Benceno_!!-grito casi en mi oído golpeando la punta del lápiz contra el libro-es la tercera vez que te lo digo!

-ah… es verdad…

-y este?-paso a señalar otra figura en la parte superior del libro que ni siquiera pude identificar; todo estaba borroso.

-eehh…-parpadee un par de veces para intentar aclarar mejor mi visión; parecía un perro hecho con globos. Al ver que me quedaba atorado, empezó a animarme a seguir con las manos.

-el otro nombre del alcohol es…

-cerveza?-dije al instante.

-Etanol!!

-ah… si… claro…

-no me estas escuchando!!-musito enojada-¡¿Qué paso con el Rukawa que se aprendía los nombres fácilmente?!

-esta dormido…-estaba apunto de dejar caer mi frente en la mesa.

-no me digas!-me ponía de nervios cuando usaba ese tono irónico-pues hay que despertarlo, y de paso quitarme este dolor de cabeza que tengo por tu culpa!

Se levanto presurosa de su asiento y la mire alzando las cejas inquisitivo.

-seria bueno que nos despejáramos un poco, no crees?

-despejarnos?-cuestione con mi habitual tono neutro, o al menos eso pensé.

-claro! Ya sabes… salir para distraernos un rato…

-salir? -cuestione dudoso; la ultima ves que salimos de su casa no acabo precisamente de color de rosa-a donde?

-a donde sea! Solo… salir a tomar aire fresco…

-quieres que salgamos sin un rumbo fijo?

-por que no? te ayuda a despabilarte un rato y a ti te hace falta! Nunca lo has hecho?

-no…-dije simplemente-mi solución para eso es dormir…

-que aburrido eres!!-me tomo del brazo y literalmente me arrastro a la puerta-vamos, ambos lo necesitamos, así podrás distraerte un poco y te relajaras!

No opuse mucha resistencia en permitir que ella me guiara a las afueras del edificio, me sentía en estado de letargo vegetal y podía decir automático, por lo que no me sentía con ganas ni para discutir, así que solo me concentre en seguirla sin prestarle atención a lo que me rodeaba.

-_que bonito_!

Una brisa marina llego a mi rostro despeinando el cabello, lo que me hizo despertar de mi sopor. Habíamos llegado a orillas del mar en uno de los malecones que transitaban cerca de la playa. El sonido de las olas empujadas por el mar y la imagen del sol siendo reflejado por el enorme océano dando paso a un atardecer que desde hacia tiempo no me había preocupado por admirar, me aflojo el torso y me hizo respirar profundamente, como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

-no que no?-escuche la vocecilla con tono mordaz.

-mmm…-rodé los ojos y preferí ignorarla.

-vamos a verlo mas de cerca!

Exaltada por el paisaje, jalo de mi mano para encaminarnos hasta la orilla del mar. Estuve tentado a decir: "puedo caminar solo" pero no lo hice. Quedando ella frente a mi y alcanzando a ver su perfil mientras disfrutaba de la vista de los primeros indicios del atardecer, el viento fresco rozando su rostro moreno y desordenando el ondulante y corto cabello castaño.

Ella era muy diferente a mí; a decir verdad, es completamente opuesta a mi en cuanto a personalidad. Es explosiva, espontánea, expresiva y natural; sin una mascara o escudo que le muestre a los demás una perspectiva que no es o que no le guste mostrar. Por que ella no tiene miedo de conocerse a si misma ni que las demás la conozcan. Por que no tiene miedo de saber lo que ella es en realidad.

-no tiene sentido…

-que cosa?-al voltearse hacia mi con la pregunta formulada, una corriente termino de revolverle el cabello, llegando a estorbarle en el rostro; lo aparto un poco acomodándolo detrás de su oreja. El sol iluminando detrás de ella, daban un contraste a sus ojos casi dorado, observándome esperando respuesta, que esquive casi de inmediato. Gruñí levemente al no ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-olvídalo…

-que es lo que no tiene sentido?-insistió. Ahora el problema seria como zafármela.

-te dije que lo olvidaras…

-siempre te cuestionas por tonterías?

-no lo hago…

-de todas formas…-parecía ceder, cosa que me sorprendió-no deberías hacerlo, no todas las preguntas tiene respuesta, sabes?

-por que?-me decidí a preguntar-acaso tu la sabes todas?

-no…-contesto despreocupada y sonriendo-mi abuela siempre decía que… las mejores cosas de la vida no tenían sentido.

La caminata continúo en silencio. Desde hacia ya un buen rato que se decidió (mas bien por cuestión de ella) quitarse los zapatos para no terminar mojándolos en el trayecto a la orilla.

-al menos estamos cerca del mar, esto es bueno para relajarse, no crees?-la oí mientras la seguía-ya lo extrañaba, me encanta!

De repente, un montón de arena mojada fue a estrellarse repentinamente en mi cara. Me detuvo abrupto pensando que la causante era la chica frente a mi, pero ella no parecía ser la culpable, en cierta forma.

-que es esto?-la escuche a la vez que me desasía de la arena que me obstruía la visión; al parecer estaba mirando algo bajo sus pies-que horror! Pise una botella llena de lodo!

Ahora sabía quien me había atacado: una botella que al ser pisada por la señorita, provoco la expulsión de su contenedor lleno de agua y arena que fue a parar a mi rostro, con puntería y todo.

-deberían de limpiar mejor aquí!-la chica se agacho para recoger el envase de plástico-mira esto… que… Rukawa que te paso?!

Por fin se dio cuenta que tenia algo mas en mi rostro que no debía estar ahí.

-nada importante… solo…- termine de limpiar los residuos que quedaban-me "ataco" una botella…

La morena paso sus ojos a mi y después a la botella en su mano unas tres veces, para llegar a la conclusión obvia de lo que había sucedido.

-lo siento Rukawa!-se disculpo apenada-fue sin querer, no me di cuenta, en serio!!

-si… ya lo se…-quite un grumo de arena de la manga de mi camisa-por eso…-con mi mano derecha, atrape una masa considerable de arena húmeda a mis pies.

-ooohhh nnoo… Rukawa… cálmate… -como modo de protección, levanto sus brazos en señal de alto, que por supuesto yo omitiría-lo lamento, fue un accidente!!

Eso lo sabía pero, quería divertirme. Sonreí pensando en lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Segundos después, la bola de arena adornaba la cara y el pelo de la muchacha, que como esperaba, no lo tomo muy bien. Se quito enfadada la arena con la mano.

-te dije… que había sido… un accidente!!

-también esto…-y otra bala de arena se volvió a estrellar en su cuerpo, cortesía de un servidor.

-ahora si sacaste boleto amigo!!

Con ambas manos tomo un gran manojo de lodo que tiró sin dar en el blanco debido a que logre esquivar.

-no eres buena en esto, eh?

-quieres ver que si?!

Volvió a cargarse con mas arena, pero esta vez, el ataque fue constante al bombardearme con puras bolitas una tras de otra, que me fue difícil esquivar, así que preferí cubrirme con los brazos.

-eres… un… necio… idiota… estúpido… presumido… y _mamón_!!

Cuando las municiones se le acabaron, reparo en una enorme roca que alzó encima de su cabeza dispuesta a contraatacar.

-me rindo!-solté de inmediato temeroso de lo que seria capaz de hacerme con eso.

-ja!-rió triunfante y dejo caer la roca-ya sabia yo que ganaría. Si eres mas rollo que película.

-tregua?-le propuse en una muestra de camaradería, antes de enredarla en mi nuevo plan. Me miro dudosa.

-esta bien…- después de haber ganado su confianza, seguimos caminando con tranquilidad, uno al lado del otro.

-lo ves?

-que?

-no es tan malo perder, o si?-ella seguía con su sonrisa orgullosa-puedes aprender mas de las derrotadas que de las victorias.

-puedes ser…-detuve mi marcha un momento, haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-que pasa?

-aun no…-susurre con deleite mientras le sonreía con maldad y rápidamente rodee mis brazos en su cintura para arrastrarla al agua. Ella no tubo tiempo de reaccionar con la guardia baja, y al percatarse de lo que intentaba hacer, comenzó a retorcerse desesperaba por zafarse de mi agarre.

-NO TE ATREVAS RUKAWA, SUELTAME!!

Forcejeando para hacerme la tarea más difícil, la alce en brazos dispuesto a lograr mi cometido. En mi lista no tenia espacio para la derrota, y menos con una mujer escandalosa e irritante como ella. Al darse cuenta que ya el agua me llegaba a las rodillas, se aferro a mi torso.

-BASTA!! SUFICIENTE!! ME RINDO!!

-muy tarde…

Y la deje caer al agua con todo y ropa, dejando atrás un último grito antes de ser sumergida. No tardo mucho el regresar a la superficie, mojada de pies a cabeza y con el rostro muerto de rabia. Disfrute su rabieta como un artista que recién terminaba su obra de arte. El agua alcanzaba sus rodillas.

-eres… un… maldito!!-tartamudeo abrazándose a si misma-esta fría!!

-sabes que no me gusta perder…

Me dirigió una mirada mortal antes de aventarme agua con la ayuda de las manos que alcanzaban a salpicarme. Le devolví el arrase del mismo modo, claro que la diferencia era evidente, y nos vimos sumidos en una pelea del liquido donde quede igual de empapado que ella. Ya ni me importaba si había ganado o no. Por increíble que parezca, me dedique a disfrutar del momento, escuchando el escándalo de su risa y la sensación del agua salada en mi piel.

Y pensar que hace unos minutos estaba cabeceando resistiéndome a las ganas de caer dormido.

* * *


	17. Cuando el hielo se derrite

**Antes que nada... MIL DISCULPAS por haberme tardado mas de la cuenta en publicar este capitulo, pero me surgieron demasiado inconvenientes y problemas, uno tras otro y entiendan que lo ultimo en lo que uno piensa cuando pasa situaciones dificiles es en escribir una historia que publicas en el internet por el mero gusto de hacerlo y por que te gusta.**

**Gracias a Dios todo se ha solucionado, y espero que siga asi. Pero cuando estaba planeando escribir de nuevo, se me vinieron los primeros examenes de la universidad y lo tube que posponer. Y en esta ida rapida a mi casa y a descansar, aproveche para terminarlo y darle los ultimos detalles. Otro capitulo en el que ambos narran, aunque Rukawa solo agregue un pequeño monologo, que se me hizo necesario y ya veran por que jejeje**

**Disfrutenlo y envien reviews!!**

**Capitulo 16. **Cuando el hielo se derrite.

Ambos entramos al salón empapados hasta la medula. Ya empezaba a sentir los primeros indicios del frío de la tarde atravesando mi ropa mojada y haciéndome estornudar. Diablos! y yo siendo tan propensa a enfermarme como lo era, no tardaría en caer a la cama con fiebre y gripa si no me apresuraba a darme un baño de agua tibia.

-ya te enfermaste?-pregunto con tedio Rukawa al escuchar mi estornudo.

-cállate… -dije con mala gana limpiando mi nariz-tendré que ducharme rápido si no quiero que eso pase.

-pues apresúrate…-camino hacia el comedor dándome la espalda-aun te faltan 20 verbos por aprender.

¡¿Y este, desde cuando se volvió tan responsable y estricto?!

-oye… que pasara contigo, Rukawa?-pregunte preocupada al ver como su ropa escurría-tu también estás muy mojado.

-yo no me enfermo fácilmente-busco la maleta a sus piel y saco una camisa verde oscuro- con un cambio de camisa bastara.

-estas seguro? Si quieres puedo prestarte una toalla para que…-pero de inmediato saco una de entre su maleta-oh… vienes preparado.

-tuve entrenamiento antes de venir.

No hice ningún comentario y subí las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación, buscando ropa limpia y entrando a la ducha. Fue una mojada literalmente rápida, ya que no podía dejar a mi invitado solo por mucho tiempo. Elegí unos pantalones de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes color azul que encontré como primera opción en mi closet, y baje a enfrentarme con Rukawa, que extrañamente no lo encontré en el comedor, donde según yo lo había dejado. Pase mis ojos por toda el área de mi departamento y alcance a ver una sombra dentro de la cocina. Cual fue mi sorpresa al verlo escudriñar en el refrigerador.

-que estas buscando?-al escucharme desde la puerta, se enderezo para mirarme, y enseguida el arrepentimiento de llamarlo me invadió.

¡Rukawa esta sin camisa!

Este era un privilegio que ni sus mas desquiciantes y selectas fanáticas poseían. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, todos los momentos exclusivos de los cuales ellas pagarían millones por experimentar en vivo y a todo color con su semidios Kaede Rukawa, las he disfrutado yo, y no les he sacado el mas mínimo provecho. Para ellas, eso si era para cortarse las venas con galletas de animalitos.

¡Pero es que no había visualizado correctamente el atractivo que tanto le veían a la estrella del equipo de Basket ball!

Hasta ahora…

-tengo hambre…-fue su simple contestación, a lo que yo solo me quede embobada.

¡Santa madre de Dios! ¡Pero si este chico tiene un cuerpo de infarto!

¡Que hermosa piel tiene! ¡Y sus hombros son tan anchos!

Ya lo había visto con camisas deportivas que dejaban al descubierto sus brazos, pero no me había tocado ver mas allá que solo eso. Los músculos de su pecho y abdomen estaban marcados, pero no de forma exagerada, y parecía que su cuerpo masculino no mostraba ningún kilogramo de peso ni grasa extra, sino todo en su lugar a la medida exacta y en los lugares correctos.

-oe…

Una pregunta paso por mi mente… ¿será que el Basket haya creado ese cuerpazo? ¡Si hasta tenia estomago de lavadero!

-oe…

Un delicioso y sexy torso…

-te estoy hablando…

¿Cómo es que puede hacerlo si yo que también he practicado deporte casi toda mi vida, no he podido deshacerme de las lonjas que tengo como muslos?

-eh?... perdón…-disimule un poco mi muerte cerebral momentánea y trate de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fueran sus bíceps-decías algo?

Rukawa me devolvió la mirada con impaciencia.

-pregunte si tenias mas de esa cosa verde…

-que cosa verde?-y mi mente me reclamaba por dejar de verlo. ¡Mira a otro lado, mira a otro lado, mira a otro lado!-ah! Te refieres al _aguacate_?

-si…

-si… si tengo…-vamos Julia, solo enfócate en el _aguacate_ mientras te acercas a tomarlo del refrigerador-quieres que te corte un poco?

Comencé a cortar en rodajas la fruta, usándola como pretexto para no mirar al chico que aun se paseaba por la casa medio desnudo como si fuera SU casa. ¡¿Qué este chico no sabia lo que era el pudor?! Mas le valía ponerse algo que lo cubriera o no respondía de lo que seria capaz de hacer con él. Esto era por el bien de su salud física y por mi salud mental; y también por mi dignidad.

-de donde sacas tanto _aguate_?

-_aguacate_!-lo corregí.

-como sea…-dijo fastidiado.

-mi padre me lo manda… veo que te gusto mucho, si quieres puedes llevarte algunos-no escuche su respuesta, lo que supuse que aceptaría la oferta.

-que es esto?

El chico saco de la nevera un traste transparente con carne molida que sobro del fin de semana cuando mi padre llego de improviso. Tengo que decir que me costo mucho trabajo no trastabillar y concentrarme en responderle en lugar de andarle viendo las innumerables formas de su anatomía casi perfecta.

-es carne para hamburguesa…-levante la vista para verlo a los ojos-que?... quieres que te haga una?

-no creo que te guste que lo haga yo mismo…

Tenía razón. Pero si él no se salía de la cocina o se ponía algo encima, ¡¿Cómo demonios esperaba que le hiciera de comer con él en paños menores papa loteando alrededor de mi?!Por dios que también soy mujer con deseos y necesidades! ¡Además solo ver no tiene chiste!

-no tienes frío?-le dije lanzándole una indirecta mientras intentaba cortar un poco de lechuga.

-no… por que?

-mmm… por nada…-continúe con mi trabajo cortando los tomates. Y él seguía ahí parado de oseoso con un mango que no sabia pelar.

-dame eso!-le arrebate la fruta desesperada por ayudarlo, tome un cuchillo y le hice un pequeño corte en la punta, con la mano limpia termine de pelarlo y al terminar, le incrusté un tenedor en el otro extremo para que pudiera comerlo con mas facilidad-toma…-se lo regrese de mala gana y casi al instante le dio un mordisco.

-esta dulce…

-pues claro! Pensaste que estaría agrio como tu?!

-estas enojada por algo?

Si! ¡Estoy enojada por que mi mente piensa en un mangazo como tu!

-no…

-no sabes mentir…

-y tu si?

-cual es tu problema?

-mi problema es que andas desnudo en Mi casa!

-y eso te incomoda?

-si! Eso me incomoda!

-por eso estas molesta?

-y a ti que mas te da?! por que lo tomas tan a la ligera?!-deje de cortar para retarlo. Sabia que lo único que hacia era fastidiarme y lo que me encabronada era que estaba dando resultado.

-y por que tu lo tomas tan en serio?

-por que no solo te pones algo encima y ya?!-observo atento mi rostro, como si quisiera localizar algo que no había percatado antes.

-como quieras…-y salio de la cocina con el mango en la mano. En los siguientes minutos no se acerco a la cocina, cosa que agradecí, así que al menos me dejara trabajar en su comida. Pero el tiempo que pase con la soledad y yo no fue mucho, por que a los pocos minutos volvió a hacer su aparición, con una camisa puesta para mi alivio.

-ahorita te llevo la hamburguesa. No seas tan impaciente!

-estoy aburrido y tengo hambre.

-ya lo se!-le espete sin mucha paciencia-deja termino de ponerle los últimos toques y estará lista!

Me dirigí a unas de las repisas mas altas de la cocina e intente tomar el ultimo condimento, que como siempre no pude alcanzar.

-es esto?

La voz grave de Rukawa se asomo por mi oreja derecha y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba detrás de mi estirando el brazo para alcanzar lo que yo no podía. El roce de su pecho contra mi espalda al inclinarse hacia delante me hizo estremecer, recordando la imagen de lo que había debajo de la ropa. A pesar de que mi altura es de 1.68 cm yo era una miniatura comparada con la excelsa figura y complexión de él, lo que me cohibía; le llegaba un poco más abajo de la barbilla. Gire un poco la cabeza al sentirlo casi encima de mi, con ambos brazos a cada lado.

-si… gracias…-tartamudee medio lela por la cercanía.

-necesitas algo mas?-sus ojos bajaron y se posaron en los míos.

-no…-fue la escueta contestación que pude articular.

Con sus ojos azules tan intensos y enfocados en mi, la sensación que me produjo fue como si no existiera nadie mas que nosotros; acomode mejor mi posición para quedar de frente, sin apartar la vista de él. Me seguía observando de una manera tan indolente pero al mismo tiempo poderosa. Llevó su mano a mi rostro, tocando entre sus dedos uno de los mechones que sobresalían cerca de mi mejilla, yo no hice ningún movimiento mas que parpadear extrañada; nunca lo había visto tan dócil, tan efusivo con alguien, mucho menos conmigo. Comenzó a hurgar en mi rostro mientras que pasaba su dedo muy suavemente por la curva de mi mandíbula.

-Ru… Rukawa…

Algo estaba pasando ahí, algo de lo que yo no tenia control y tampoco él. El contacto me corto la respiración haciéndola espesa y pesada, mi mente estaba en blanco y eso solo entorpecía mi capacidad de pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto, la boca de Rukawa se acercaba cada vez mas a la frontera de mis labios y eso me trastornó ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando!? ¡¿Kaede Rukawa estaba intentando besarme?! ¡¿Y por que me quedaba paralizada como una tarada sin hacer nada?!

Con sus labios entre abiertos y la duda surcándome el cerebro de saber si solo estaba jugando conmigo, deje que continuara el camino que había surcado inclinando su cabeza para tener mejor acceso a la zona entre mi mejilla y mis labios; el roce, tanto de su aliento como el de su boca, me colapso hasta el punto de casi quedar desmayada, y para rematar, aspire el olor de su colonia que aun no lograba identificar.

Cuando Rukawa cruzo el rumbo desde la base de mi cuello hasta quedar boca con boca y nariz con nariz, trague saliva esperando el siguiente paso, cerrando los ojos…

Pero el timbre del teléfono sonó y nos separamos abruptamente.

-eehh… yo… iré a contestar…-dije aun sintiendo arder mi cara. Salí casi huyendo de la cocina y llegue al sofá frente al televisor para levantar el auricular y contestar.

* * *

Me toque la frente y apoye el cuerpo en el borde de la mesa, confundido, intentando hacer recapacitar mis sentidos y regresarlos a la normalidad. Desde el momento en que me llego la fragancia de su cabello recién lavado y me miró incrédula, fue como si cayera hipnotizado. Y de ahí, cada vereda que creaba frente a mi sin saber que lo hacia se fue abriendo, y yo la dejaba prolongarse sin detenerme a pensar el por que de todo. Una cosa dio paso a otra; estuve a punto de…

Y aun no podía creer que YO lo hubiera permitido.

¡¿Qué rayos me estaba sucediendo con esta chica?!

¡¿Por qué con ella era todo diferente?!

¡¿Por qué ella sacaba partes de mi que nadie mas había visto?!

El maldito aroma de avena y miel aun estaba impregnado en mi olfato, y como lo suponía, el olor también provenía de su piel y logro someterme sin que me diera cuenta, a tal grado de hacerme perder el control de mi mismo. Era embarazoso admitir que ese olor me gustaba, por que por su culpa (y por mi debilidad) me había comprometido demasiado. Pero eso fue tan solo una minima parte de las múltiples sensaciones que percibí, que nunca experimente antes y que creía conocer; cada una era mas fuerte que la anterior, y pensar en que no me atreví a darle un alto en el momento adecuado me enfadaba bastante. Sabía perfectamente que ese no era yo.

Recordé la sacudida electrizante de emociones que recorrió mi espina al cepillar su rostro contra mi boca, descubriendo un pequeño lunar cerca de su cuello y otro en su escote, al mismo tiempo que su esencia me llenaba los pulmones; eso me motivo a seguir, aunque no tengo la menor idea de por que. Cubrí mi cara con la mano mientras me perdía en un punto cualquiera de la habitación, con la mirada severa, buscando dentro de mí al Kaede Rukawa que todos conocían, que YO conocía. Odiaba no tener el control.

Al menos algo estaba más que claro, tenía que acabar con esto antes de que empeorara. En el mismo lugar donde posaba mi vista, apareció la silueta de la causante de mi crisis. Apreté mis puños.

-creo que… -dijo con voz débil-será mejor que sigamos estudiando… Rukawa…

Hasta escucharla pronunciar mi nombre me resultaba extrañamente lascivo.

-de acuerdo…-musite lo mas indiferente que pude.

-quieres que te lleve la hamburguesa?

-olvídalo… -exclame sin mirarla a los ojos y pasando por su lado con las manos en los bolsillos-ya no tengo hambre…

Pero el sonido de mi estomago gruñendo me traiciono. Ella rió entre dientes.

-creo que mejor si te la sirvo.

* * *

El ambiente entre los dos era muy tenso. Yo había decidido no hablar del asunto, a menos que él lo mencionara, aunque no lograba meterme de lleno en los estudios. Él no reacciono de ninguna otra forma diferente a como lo hacia antes, no dijo ni una palabra después de haber terminado la hamburguesa, ni siquiera un comentario o critica de ello. Tal vez solo fue una reacción a un impulso sin importancia, algo que no tenía contemplado. Su silencio me ponía muy nerviosa, cuando él solo parecía perdido en el libro de Química que le presté. ¿Debería decir algo para aminorar la tensión?

-oye… Rukawa…

Rukawa levanto sus ojos hacia mi, e inmediatamente mi valor se fue al drenaje junto con lo que tenia pensado decir. Su mirada implacable, aguda, con la marca de la fiereza en ellos, me hizo sentir miedo y mi cuerpo se puso rígido. Los orbes azules, que estaban ligeramente cubiertos por el fleco negro de su cabello y que antes vislumbraba con un poco mas de suavidad y brillo, habían desaparecido.

-que?-su voz era fría, como la primera vez que lo conocí.

-no… nada… no es nada…

Volvió su atención al libro, tan rápidamente como si no hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna. Me hubiera gustado olvidar lo sucedido tan rápidamente como él lo hacia, sin dejar secuelas; sin embargo, me logro afectar mas a mi que a él.

Los días siguientes no nos dirigimos la palabra ni siquiera en los pasillos de la escuela, cuando anteriormente nos deteníamos a hablar, tal ves no lo necesario, pero si podíamos mantener una conversación amena, ya sea entre clases o en horas de receso. Ahora, el simple hecho de que me voltee a ver seria solo para plantearme si en verdad no estaba delirando. Hubo innumerables ocasiones en las que pasaba de largo con la vista clavada al frente, ignorándome tal cual si fuera un mueble que le estorbaba en el camino.

¡¿Qué se ha creído este sinvergüenza?!

¡Si yo no tuve la culpa de nada!

¡¿Cree que puede pavonearse por todo lo alto como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo, aplicándome la ley del hielo cuando estamos a menos de una semana de los exámenes extraordinarios y de paso, comportarse como un verdadero cavernícola luego de haberse lanzado sobre mí como troglodita urgido?!

Lo que debería de hacer es darle unas cuantas cachetadas _guajoloteras_ y exigirle una explicación precisa y convincente de lo que paso. Este piensa que puede venir y jugar conmigo tal como si fuera un juego de matatena y después tirarme a la basura igual que hace con sus partidarias. Por dios! Que podía esperar de un hombre que es un arrogante empedernido que solo puede pensar cuando tiene un balón de Básquet o caía dormido, que no sabia lo que era sonreír hasta que me conoció, que su mundo giraba alrededor del Básquet Ball y no aprovechaba los momentos que la vida le brindaba a su alrededor, que podía disfrutar de muchas otras cosas sin necesidad de descuidar lo que le importaba, que tenia toda una vida por delante para probar sabores y texturas diferentes y eso no le impediría divertirse en hacer lo que le gusta.

-idiota…-susurre deteniéndome en medio del pasillo de segundo año con parte de mi cabello tapándome la cara.

-oye, Hanade!!

La voz tosca de una chica me llamo a mis espaldas, por lo que yo voltee perturbada. Las tres chicas miembros del club de admiradoras de Rukawa me acechaban con desafío, con las manos en sus caderas y cruzada de brazos. Yo no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte.

-que _diantres_ quieren ahora?-dije exasperada.

-tan pelada como siempre…-escupió la de pelo largo.

-queremos hablar contigo-soltó la de en medio.

-sobre qué?

-lo sabrás dentro de poco… síguenos…

-a donde?

-a un lugar donde podamos hablar.

Las seguí hasta la azotea de la preparatoria, en donde solo estábamos nosotras. Sea lo que sea que tenían que decirme, no esperaba que fueran más reclamos de la cercanía que comenzaba a adquirir con Rukawa, por que hasta ellas se habrían dado cuenta que ya no nos hablábamos ni para desearnos buenos días.

-y bien?-me cruce de brazos con mala jeta.

-que relación tienes con Rukawa-sama?

¡Y vuelve la mula al trigo! Alce una ceja. Ahora resulta que cambiaron el termino "kun" por "sama". Me gustaba mas el primero, sonaba menos patético.

-para que quieren saberlo?-dije con la mayor despreocupación.

-solo responde!-grito la chica de trenzas.

-por que tendría que hacerlo? Ya me canse de escuchar el mismo sonsonete!

La chica de pelo corto me miro con rudeza y le regrese el gesto del mismo modo, inspeccionándonos la una a la otra.

-tienes razón…-soltó al final con ponzoña-ya no tienes nada que ver con él, verdad?

Sentí una punzada en mi estomago.

-a que te refieres?

-me refiero a que ya no te juntas con él, es mas ya ni siquiera se hablan.

-vaya! Los chismes vuelan rápida, no?-dije como forma de defensa.

-entonces es verdad?-musito la joven de la izquierda.

-no te hemos visto con Rukawa-sama últimamente…-a esta tipa le divertía la situación- por qué?

-eso a ustedes no les incumbe!-dije subiendo el tono de voz.

-yo creo que si…-la chica saco de su bolsillo una hoja de papel doblada.

-que es eso?

-venimos a proponerte un trato…

-un trato que nos beneficiaria a todas…-hablo la de la derecha.

-incluyéndote a ti…-termino la frase la de la derecha, parecía que estaban coordinadas.

-que clase de trato?-aminore los ojos, tratando de adivinar la clase de jugarreta que estaban a punto de soltarme.

-queremos que te alejes de Rukawa-sama.

-que?!-dije casi gritando.

-y a cambio-señalo el papel en sus manos-te daremos las respuestas del examen de Ingles.

Estas viejas estaban pasándose de la raya. Era increíble hasta donde podía llegar la obsesión de algunas mujeres. ¡Estaban negociando un trueque entre Rukawa y un pedazo de papel! ¿Cómo es que consiguieron una información así? Estaban arriesgando el pellejo por esto, y el mío también.

-que opinas? Pienso que es un buen trato.

-están… tratando de comprarme?!

-lo único que queremos es que no te vuelvas a acercar a Rukawa-sama!

-y que pasara con él?-cuestione de repente-Rukawa también tiene examen, no es justo que solo yo apruebe cuando ambos hemos estudiado para eso!

-eso no nos importa, solo queremos que se aleje de ti. Por tu culpa él se ha alejado de nosotras.

-Rukawa-sama es solo nuestro!

-y no permitiremos que alguien como tu lo separe de nuestro lado!

Estaba apunto de revolcarme de risa al oír eso. ¡Pero si Rukawa ni siquiera sabia sus nombres! Y estas ya estaban creando un vínculo con él que no existía.

-están concientes de lo que dicen?!-alegue enfadada-están tratando a Rukawa como si fuera una mercancía, como si fuera un dulce o una mascota! Presumen a todo el mundo que se mueren por él, que es su ídolo, pero ni se preocupan por su bienestar! Son solo unas niñas malcriadas, egoístas y obsesivas! Ustedes ni siquiera lo conocen!!

-y por lo que veo tu tampoco, o si?

Mi garganta se cerro de golpe. Es verdad que al principio me caía mal, pero sabia que no era un mal chico, y lo que pasamos juntos como amigos me hizo ver que así era; o al menos eso creía, a partir de que intentara besarme y empezara a comportarse peor que si fuera un verdugo sin corazón. "Creía conocerlo"

-por que te dejo de hablar tan repentinamente, eh?-saco la líder.

-algo debiste hacerle hecho!

-si ya sabíamos que eras de la peor calaña!

-pueden decir lo que quieran-conteste con tranquilidad, aunque dentro de mi estaba alterada- pero no aceptare su trato.

-como dices?!

-por que no?!

-por que ustedes no tienen derecho a decirme con quien debo o no debo estar, así como tampoco a Rukawa! Tanto él como yo podemos estar con quien se nos pegue la regalada gana!

-eres una estúpida!-escupió la de pelo largo con desprecio.

-pensábamos que eras mas inteligente!

-mas que ustedes si!-dije con ironía-por que no se van con su papelito a otra parte!

-ahora veras maldita zorra!!

-tratábamos de ayudarte y tu nos respondes de esta manera!

-ahora no solo te dejaremos sin cabello!!

Las tres locas estaban a punto de lanzarse encima mío cual fieras salvajes, y lo peor de todo es que yo no podía defenderme como quisiera si es que aun quería conservar el titulo de capitana de mi equipo de Volley Ball, por que si no fuera así, muy fácil seria empezar a repartir catorrazos a diestra y siniestra.

-por que no la dejan en paz!

De entre las sombras (en realidad fue detrás del muro de la puerta) salio el jugador numero once del equipo de Baloncesto de Shohoku, con la expresión mas hermética que me hubiera tocado ver en él. Las tres chicas se quedaron paralizadas al verlo.

-Ru…Rukawa… sama…

El muchacho recorrió sus pupilas por las tres mujeres que se hacían llamar sus admiradoras, deteniéndose a mirarme con detalle. Yo no sabia donde demonios esconder la cabeza; lo único que hice fue sostenerle la mirada de la mejor manera posible, aunque sentía mi cara arder, ya sea de vergüenza o de ira.

-Rukawa-sama… -escuche la voz temblorosa de la que según yo, era la líder del grupo-nosotras solo… queríamos…

-mejor váyanse de aquí…-les ordeno con voz gélida.

-q-que?... pero…nosotras…

-ella ya les dio una respuesta… -note que él intentaba no sobrepasarse al hablar con ellas, pero creo que le estaba costando trabajo-no tienen nada mas que hacer en este lugar…

Sin nada mas que pudieran decir, y con el rabo entre las patas, las chicas salieron a paso lento de la azotea, no sin antes dirigirme un ultimo insulto que alcance a escuchar a pesar de la discreción con la que lo lanzaron. Ambos quedamos solos uno frente al otro. No pude evitar percatarme de que lucia mas ancho con el uniforme de la escuela puesto, junto con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, lo hacia verse bastante sugestivo.

-yo…-baje un poco la cabeza-gracias…

Él reacciono llevando la mano detrás de su nuca con torpeza; un gesto que me hizo sonreír.

-como sea…

-de donde saliste?

-mmm…-regreso la mano a su bolsillo- he estado aquí todo el tiempo…

-escuchaste todo lo que paso?!

-algo parecido…

-y por que no interviniste desde antes?

-quería ver como controlabas la situación.

Me le quede viendo con cara de tonta, como esperando otra respuesta mas convincente. ¿Pensaba que yo era un espectáculo o qué?

-bien…-dio un resoplido al ver que no me la creía-estaba dormido y sus ruidos me despertaron…

Ja! Ya decía yo!

Lo observe mientras hacia tiempo para ver alguna otra reacción, pero no dijo nada. Al ver que no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, decidí que esta ves lo daría yo. Después de todo, teníamos un asunto pendiente que terminar todavía.

-oye… -dije con desconfianza-con respecto a lo que paso en mi casa…

-olvídalo…-me corto.

-si eso quieres…-era la actitud que esperaba, escapando de lo que sabia era su culpa-entonces… borrón y cuenta nueva?

Él, que había mantenido la mirada clavada en un punto del cielo, giro un poco su cabeza al contestar, donde yo le ofrecía una sonrisa ligera. Se quedo callado por unos segundos.

-si eso quieres…

-si, eso quiero…-amplié mas mi sonrisa y apoye las manos en las caderas-y dime, al menos te has puesto a estudiar estos días en que me desconociste?

-mmm…

-me lo suponía…- hice una mueca al imaginar la respuesta-en ese caso nos tenemos que poner las pilas, por que este sábado son los exámenes!

-ya lo se…

-así que a partir de mañana nos juntaremos todos los recesos y entre clases a estudiar lo que nos falta, me oíste?

Pero no recibí ninguna objeción, y solo seguía mirando a no se que parte del cielo.

-me escuchaste Rukawa?!

-ya te oí…

A solo un día de presentar los exámenes extraordinarios, el pánico comenzó a ser presa de mi persona, y para intentar sentirme segura, me obligue a repetir miles de planas para tener mayor facilidad de aprenderme los verbos y sus conjugaciones que me hacían falta, ahora solo faltaba aprender a utilizarlos y pronunciarlos bien, y ahí es donde Rukawa entraba en acción.

En la hora del descanso nos subíamos a la azotea con algunos libros a la mano y unos cuantos apuntes. Yo tenía marcada con tinta roja las palabras que no entendía, y junto con un diccionario de lenguaje ingles, buscaba en él la forma de escribirlo correctamente. Rukawa solo se la pasaba comiendo su almuerzo, acompañado de unos cuantos pedazos de aguacate que se robaba de mi comida. Lo había vuelto un verdadero adicto a esta fruta.

-en lugar de andar comiendo como cerdo deberías de ponerte a repasar Química!-dije enfadada al ver que dejaba caer un camarón capeado en una de mis hojas de estudio.

-ya me lo se todo-dijo sin reparo, comiéndose el pedazo de camarón y dejando en su boca los palillos, haciendo que hablara mas perezoso de lo normal-deja de preocuparte tanto.

-aun te falta resolver los problemas de química inorgánica y yo no he terminado de aprenderme el vocabulario básico!

-eso es fácil de aprender.

-lo dice el que habla casi el 100 el ingles, no?-musite con sarcasmo.

-hablo el 90

-ves?!-lo señale acusadoramente con el dedo-por que no mejor me ayudas a pronunciarlo bien! Además aun no me siento segura cuando lo hablo!

-ya lo pronuncias bastante bien…-exclamo dejando caer su espalda en el piso y cruzaba los brazos sobre la cabeza- y ya lo entiendes cuando te hablo.

-pero aun no respondo bien!-dije tratando de que me tomara en serio-me confundo mucho usando los verbos en pasado y futuro!

Los parpados de Rukawa, que antes estaban cerrados, se abrieron ligeramente para echarme un vistazo, para luego volverlos a cerrar y dejar escapar una media sonrisa casi imperceptible. Para cualquiera que no lo conociera bien, la sonrisa hubiera pasado desapercibida, pero no para mí.

-de que te ríes?

-no me estoy riendo.

-te reías de mi, verdad? Te causa gracia que este sufriendo de esta manera?!

-eres tu la que se ahoga en un vaso de agua.

-eso crees? Lo único que hago es hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para pasar ese examen que nos va a costar la ida a las nacionales y…

No termine de dar mi discurso debido a que el chico se levanto de golpe de su posición, quedando sentado frente a mi y acercando su rostro al mío.

-tranquila…-dijo con voz grave y serena, apoyando el brazo en una de sus rodillas-aprobaremos ese examen.

Yo trague saliva para intentar calmarme. De nuevo, sus ojos de águila se hundían en los míos.

-como lo sabes?

Y volvió a acostarse en el suelo.

-por que si.

Era viernes en la noche en la casa de la familia Rukawa. Aproximadamente la una de la madrugada, y mi cuerpo luchaba por no caer dormido en cualquier momento. Gracias a Dios solo me quedaba repasar los últimos detalles en mis libretas y terminar de aplicarle a Rukawa los problemas de los Gases Ideales, aunque éste estuviera apunto de desplomarse vencido por el sueño, y el hecho de que ambos estuviéramos sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, tampoco nos favorecía mucho.

-Rukawa… no te duermas…-dije sin energía al ver como el joven dejaba caer la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

-eso… hago…-dejo salir un bostezo.

-tienes que terminar los problemas…

-aaah…

-mira… estos son los ejercicio que…-desvíe mi vista de él para buscar la hoja con los ejercicios que tenia que hacer. Pero al regresar la mirada, lo descubrí con la cabeza hundida entre sus brazos, amenazando con dormirse-Rukawa!!

El grito hizo que levantara la cabeza, aun con la cara soñolienta y el cabello mas alborotado que nunca.

-que?

-resuelve estos ejercicios… son los últimos…

-estas segura?-pregunto mas dormido que despierto.

-si… termínalos y habrás acabado…

No se como lo hizo, pero aun en el estado en que estaba, logro resolverlos correctamente, solo con un pequeño error en el penúltimo problema, en donde había colocado mal las unidades.

-vaya, me sorprende que los hicieras bien… aunque te equivocaste en las unidades de… Rukawa?

Después de la desvelada que nos estábamos chutando los dos, y de lo dormilón que era él, no me sorprendía que ahora estuviera literalmente roncando en el sofá. Era tanto el sueño que tenia, que no se dio cuenta cuando dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre el mío y desde luego, sin poder soportar el peso de ambos, me deje caer de espaldas en el sofá con el cuerpo de Rukawa aparentemente dormido encima de mi.

-Ru-Rukawa… despierta… me estas aplastando… vamos despierta!

Intente empujarlo hacia atrás colocando mis manos en su pecho, pero lo único que logre fue descubrir el bien torneado torso que se escondía bajo la camisa blanca de tela ligera, eso sin mencionar la sensación tan agradable de mis palmas resbalar sobre la tela unida a su piel. Esto se estaba volviendo muy peligroso.

-Rukawa… por favor… levántate…-susurre casi en su oído, ya que su cabeza me quedaba mas o menos en el arco de mi cuello.

De repente, ya sea por reacción a mi voz o a alguna otra cosa, lo sentí alzar lentamente el tronco con sus brazos, utilizando como apoyo la base del mueble, apartándose lo necesario para mirarme a los ojos desde arriba y no lastimarme con la presión de su cuerpo. Sus piernas seguían intercaladas con las mías, y gran parte de su cintura continuaba pegada a mis caderas.

Unos pocos centímetros era lo que separaban nuestros rostros, sintiendo su aliento caliente, pausado y aparentemente tranquilo. La mirada sutil que antes había percibido, de nuevo aparecía contemplándome, caldeando mis sentidos y esfumando cualquier cosa a mi alrededor. Con los ojos repletos de lo que yo pude notar como anhelo, se fue acercando con suavidad a mi boca por segunda ocasión, para atraparlos sin ningún impedimento externo que se lo impidiera esta vez. Un roce manso y tibio, utilizando sus labios como vía para acariciar mis labios, tomándose su tiempo en disfrutarlo.

Y hasta ese momento, mi mente se negaba a creer lo que sucedía, por que no era fácil hacerse a la idea de que el ser mas frío que hasta ahora había conocido, me estaba besando.

* * *

**JUA JUA JUA soy mala ya lo se!! y eso que aun no saben lo que tengo preparado para el siguiente!!  
**

**Por ahi ya me estaban presionando para que hubiera algo mas interesante entre estos dos y ya lo hubo!!**

**Gracias a todos por esperar y por tomarse su tiempo en leer este fic!!**

* * *


	18. Escudo Impenetrable

**LISTO!! Capitulo recien hecho con algunas modificaciones jejeje**

**Mil disculpas por no poder contestar reviews pero ahora tengo prisa y tengo 10 minutos antes de entrar a clases y solo me vine a un cyber a subir el capitulo que estoy segura que lo esperan con ansias... en especial este por que pasan muchas cosas jejeje**

**Disfrutenlo!!**

**Capitulo 17.** El Escudo Impenetrable.

Aquí iba haber un atentado, lo podía oler rápidamente, y no solo eso, también tenia el sabor de la venganza; de la dulce venganza por haberme echo sentir en la misma gloria y haberme echo bajar tan duramente que aun me dolía la caída. Sin embargo, el calor y la humedad en mis labios por el contacto seguía latente, por que solo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos desde que el chico se le ocurrió terminar el beso antes de que yo pudiera siquiera contestar como debería. Seguía en un estado de shock absoluto cuando despego sus labios de los míos con lentitud, hasta que hizo lo inimaginable, y lo más habitual en él: caer dormido.

En ese instante, deseaba tener alguna especie de sedante para no sentir nada, de la misma manera en que lo hizo él, de la misma manera en que el bruto encima de mí cayó dormido casi en el mismo instante en que me robo un beso. En definitiva, aquí habrá un asesinato… y la victima será Kaede Rukawa.

Haber… recapitulemos…

Estudiando en el sofá una noche antes de los exámenes, Rukawa se me vino encima medio moribundo por el sueño, y ambos terminamos acostados en el mueble, yo siendo aplastada por él. Al levantarse un poco, nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, mirándome a los ojos como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho y se acerco para besarme con suavidad y candidez, lo que me dejo desarmada hasta el momento en que se separo, para después caer dormido. Me quede helada, mas por su estado letárgico que nada.

¡Se quedo dormido encima de mí después de besarme!!

¡Que clase de ser humano con sentido común hace semejante cosa!!

Termine de redactar la carta en ingles que se pedía como ultimo ejercicio en el examen, antes de que acabara de romper la hoja por la presión con la que estaba escribiendo, o de plano acabar por destrozar el lápiz y darlo por concluido. Me quede quieta en mi lugar esperando con los brazos cruzados a que terminara la hora, observando el reloj en la pared frente a la clase. Faltaban quince minutos. Esperaba que Rukawa no cometiera el mismo error de hoy en la mañana de olvidar todo lo que aprendió, de la misma forma que lo hizo con lo sucedido en el sofá.

Aah!! Por que no solamente se quedo dormido, sino que al despertar y prepararnos para ir a la escuela a presentar los exámenes, el muy mequetrefe le dio por hacerse el oso y no recordaba nada, nada de nada.

¡No recordaba nada!!

Todavía recuerdo su cara de pendejo cuando trate de sonsacarle la información de lo que hizo y solo me contesto con un:

-soñé con algo…creo que eran números…

Y cuando me invadió la furia de saber que realmente lo había olvidado, tuve que ser un poco más directa:

-estas seguro que no "soñaste" con algo mas "romántico" o diferente?

-no lo creo… -dijo desdeñoso y mirándome como si estuviera maniática-seguro no fuiste tu quien lo soñó?

A duras penas pude controlarme de las ganas que tenia de destriparlo y arrastrarlo por toda la acera, pero estoy segura que si pudo ver como me ahogaba en mi propia ira, por que se alejo unos cuantos pasos con temor a que le hiciera algún daño al estallar como volcán en erupción. Y yo no estaba dispuesta a reclamarle ni un miserable suspiro que alguna vez él se haya atrevido a robarme, ni cuando se presento en mi cocina a medio vestir como ángel sin envoltura, mostrándome el fabuloso ejemplar de virilidad que tenia en mi propia casa, con la belleza escultural que tenia por abdomen y los brazos marcados.

¡Lo peor de todo es que no me atrevo a reclamarle nada! ¡¿Cómo puedo reclamarle de algo que ni siquiera se acuerda?! ¡¿Cómo pretender que no pasó nada cuando en mi mente solo tengo cavidad para eso?! ¡Cuando nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que tuviera que enfrentar la forma tan dulce y llena de ternura con la que era capaz de besar!

Salí del salón después de que el profesor diera la señal de salida, y tome mis cosas con algo de tosquedad. Se me cruzo por la cabeza el ir a ver como el susodicho terminaba su examen; me preocupaba un poco. ¿Y si se había quedado dormido en pleno examen? O peor, que no supiera responder las preguntas. Clave mi vista en el salón con numeración cinco, a dos salones de distancia de mi lado izquierdo, donde se presentaba el examen de Química. Estaba apunto de dirigirme ahí, cuando escuche mi nombre a mi espalda. Me voltee en seguida como reflejo.

-Hanamichi!!-sonreí satisfecha de verlo-también presentaste extraordinario, verdad?

-je je je si…-dijo en tono avergonzado-tuve que hacer el de Matemáticas.

-y como te fue?

-excelente!-hizo una señal de victoria con los dedos-después de todo soy un genios, además Haruko-chan me ayudo mucho!

-Haruko-chan, eh?-solté con picardía-ahora ya la llamas con cariño y todo!

-dijo que me esperaría a que terminara mi prueba.

Y de nuevo le apareció esa sonrisa de menso enamorado que me daba tanta gracia.

-ya te llevas mejor con ella, no?

-eehh… mas que eso… -ahora su cara se torno colorada de pronto.

-como?-parpadee confundida- a que te refieres?

-eehh p-pues… v-ve-ras… es q-que… no-nosotros…

De pronto, lo capte y ahogue un grito de sorpresa.

-no me digas que ustedes…?!

-je je… pues… bueno… -coloco su manos detrás de la nuca.

-ya son novios?!-dije muy emocionada por la noticia, y el pasillo resonó con una carcajada de parte de él.

-ssii!! Lo somos!!

-_que chido_!!-grite llena de alegría, tanto que me acerque (de puntitas por que él es mas alto que yo) para darle un abrazo gentil; era una noticia que había esperado con ansias, por que sabia cuan enamorado estaba Hanamichi de la castaña- por fin se te hizo!! Me alegro tanto por ti!!

Al principio pude notar que se saco un poco de onda por mi gesto tan efusivo, aunque trato de corresponder de la forma mas educada posible; yo no le preste mucha importancia. El contacto fue de lo mas inocente por mi parte y breve. Me separe para verlo a la cara y ésta mostraba hostilidad mirando al frente. Voltee mi cabeza para saber la razón.

-Rukawa…

-Do'aho…

Rukawa miraba a Hanamichi desafiante, y éste se la devolvía al mismo tiempo que sacaba un gruñido. Usando su altura como medio de intimidación, ambos estaban erguidos por completo, indagando en los ojos del otro, como si estudiaran los movimientos de su enemigo.

-oigan…-trate de hacerme visible.

-que pasa, _Kitsune_?-Sakuragi cruzo los brazos con imperiosidad-no pudiste resolver tu examen?

-no te interesa, idiota…-respondió febril.

-Rukawa!!-lo mire como protesta a su grosería, a lo que él poso sus ojos en mi para después regresarlos al chico.

-no te preocupes si no puedes ir a las nacionales…-sonrió egocéntrico el pelirrojo-yo me encargare de llevar a Shohoku a la victoria!

-querrás decir al fracaso!

-maldito!!

-Hanamichi!

-asegúrate primero de pasar tu estúpido examen y ya después puedes presumir, Do'aho!

-lo mismo va para ti, zorro apestoso!!

-ya basta los dos!!

La discusión se detuvo en seco y los dos me miraron desorientados por mi grito desesperado de detenerlos.

-quieren parar de discutir ya?!-reclame sintiendo punzadas en la cabeza por los gritos-son peores que los perros y gatos!!

-él empezó!-exclamaron al unífono señalándose uno al otro. Yo me lleve los dedos a la cien.

-perdón, creo que use mal la comparación, debí decir que parecen niños chiquitos!!-dije alzando la voz cada vez mas-están en el mismo equipo, por Dios Santo!!

-eso no quiere decir que nos traguemos!!-protesto Hanamichi.

-pues por el bien de su equipo, mas les vale que si!-eso sonó mas a un regaño que a un consejo-bueno… creo que será mejor que te vayas Hanamichi, no se supone que Haruko te esta esperando?

-oohh es verdad!! – fue como si una lucecita se le prendiera de repente-ya tengo que irme!!-y salio disparado poniendo pies en polvorosa, lanzándome un ultimo saludo con la mano levantada antes de bajar las escaleras. Le devolví el saludo.

-ese chico no tiene remedio-saque un resoplido; me gire para ver al chico detrás de mi-y a ti como tu fue?

-creo que bien…-musito mientras empezaba a caminar y yo siguiéndole el paso.

-como que crees?!-le dije contrariada-ni creas que nos pasamos mas de un mes estudiando para nada!

-olvidaste mencionar la desvelada innecesaria-culmino fríamente paseando su vista hacia mi.

-claro que era necesaria!-espete dando _aguante_ a la cosa-si no hubiéramos quedado hasta tarde, yo no habría terminado de estudiar y tu no habrías acabado los problemas, ni mucho menos… habrías… acabado… en encima… mío… en el… sofá…-mi voz de fue haciendo mas débil y nerviosa conforme avanzaba e iba recordando.

-que?...-Rukawa me miro alzando una ceja. Estaba segura que pensaba que se me había desgastado el cerebro por el examen o algo así.

-mmm… -agache la cabeza y mire a otro lado-seguro que no recuerdas mas nada?

-como que?

-pues… no se… tal vez… -encogí mis hombros; sentía mi cara arder, y eso me desorientaba-tal vez… algo que haya pasado… después de…de que terminaras los ejercicios…

-me dormí… -dijo con simpleza.

-eso ya lo se!-de nuevo la desesperación hizo presa de mi-me refiero a que… si… después de eso… o mas bien antes de eso… no te acuerdas de algo mas...

-y qué si paso algo mas?

-quiero saber!

-por que?

-pues… -me quede callado un momento, incomoda-por que si!

-escucha… -dijo con calma-tenia mucho sueño y lo único que hice al terminar esos tontos ejercicios fue dormirme…

Sondee todo lo que pude la profundidad de su mirada, buscando algún indicio de que estuviera mintiendo o de que al menos, en alguna parte de su memoria, estuviera un fragmento de lo que había sucedido entre los dos; pero lo único que pude ver fueron sus imperturbables ojos azules mirándome fijamente, como si estuviera retándome a indagar en él para cerciorarme de que no haya pista alguna que probara que estuviera equivocada.

-tienes razón… -dije finalmente con algo de amargura-te quedaste dormido en el sofá, no?

Bien, así que esas tenemos eh? Si él no lo recuerda, entonces yo tampoco!

No me contesto, y solo continuamos caminando a la salida de la escuela. Los resultados no los darían hasta el lunes, y yo tenía un partido que nos amarraría la entrada a las Nacionales mañana.

-por cierto… -trate de actuar lo mas fresca posible-mañana tendré un partido de Volly.

-a que hora?

-a las 9 de la mañana-su pregunta me hizo suponer que le interesaba-vas a ir?

-es muy temprano…-objeto con pereza.

-oye Rukawa!-puse las manos en mi cintura- yo fui a apoyar a Shohoku y a ti también! Lo menos que podías hacer es ir!

-yo no te pedí que fueras, además no se nada de Vollyball.

-y eso que? no vas de arbitro sino como espectador!

-mmm…-de nuevo le surgió esa cara que pone siempre que algo no le agrada.

-entonces que?

-me lo pensare…

-mira… si quieres no te quedes todo el partido.

-ya veremos…

No quise indagar mas en el asunto; aun tenia el conflicto conmigo misma saber por que me importaba tanto que me viera jugar un partido o que mínimo supiera que estoy ahí, dando mi mejor esfuerzo en la cancha junto con mis compañeras como él lo hace. Ya habíamos llegado a la salida de la preparatoria cuando la duda volvió a pasar volando por el sendero de mi memoria.

-seguro que no recuerdas nada mas?

-ya deja de hacer la misma estúpida pregunta!

Rukawa se detuvo de golpe y hablo en voz alta, casi gritada, lo que me puso tiesa. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como si estuviera arto de escuchar lo mismo. Me quede observándolo sorprendida por unos segundos en los que no dijo nada, hasta que entre abrió los ojos para posarlos en los míos y declarar de manera febril:

-eres muy molesta…

Mi rostro se contrajo. Apreté mi mandíbula, y después mis puños. Baje el rostro y mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza, aguantando las lagrimas de rabia.

-bien… -alcance a decir con todo y la boca apretada-perdón si te molesto… -y comencé a caminar a grandes zancadas en dirección a mi casa.

-oye… -escuche que me llamada desde atrás-que pasara con el partido?

-si no quieres ir no vayas, no me importa!!-grite sin dejar de avanzar.

No fui directo a mi departamento, allá no tenía mucha cosa que hacer para distraerme y desahogarme, y si no quería que los adornos y cristal cortado acabaran en el piso destrozados, preferiría alejarme de cualquier objeto que pudiera romperse con facilidad. Así que decidí de último minuto adueñarme de la cancha publica cerca del mar y usarla como zona de entrenamiento de Volley. De esa forma fue que deje salir mi estrés y me deshice de los nervios que me estaban matando; imaginando que el balón era la cabeza de Rukawa y la golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas, a modo de remate y saque.

¡Ese maldito infeliz, patán, insolente, malagradecido, desconsiderado y animal!

¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO!

Deje salir un gruñido al recordar su cara, alce el balón arriba de mi cabeza, di un salto y golpee la pelota con la base de la palma lo mas fuerte que pude después de mas de cuarenta minutos jugando, y el balón se impacto en la pared para rebotar fuera de mi alcance. Me sostuve en mis rodillas jadeando y bañada en sudor.

-wwoow! No me gustaría ser ese balón!

La voz profunda de un muchacho me asusto, volteando a todos lados buscando a su dueño, y lo encontré. Un muchacho que no pasaba de los 17 o 18 años, muy alto, creo que incluso mas alto que Rukawa, nada feo y con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Sostenía en su mano derecha la pelota de Volly.

-vaya, veo que lo estas disfrutando…perdón por interrumpir.

-no, no te preocupes… -dije un tanto contenida, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento-quieres usar la cancha?

-oh no! tranquila-dijo de lo mas fresco y sin dejar de sonreír-es solo que me quede pescando cerca de aquí y te escuche practicar, espero que no te moleste.

-ah claro que no!-agite mis manos vivazmente- es que pensé que no había nadie cerca.

-no ha esta hora… claro, aparte de ti y de mi…

Tenia una manera de comunicarse muy despreocupada, como si se tomara la vida muy a la ligera, pero lo irónico era que eso le daba un toque mas interesante y llamativo. No paraba de mantener una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. Yo lo miraba con suspicacia, después de todo era un chico que yo no conocía. Me devolvió el balón.

-juegas muy bien…-soltó para romper un poco el hielo.

-gracias…

-vienes mucho a este lugar? No te había visto antes.

-no vengo mucho-encogí los hombros- casi siempre entreno en mi preparatoria.

-de que escuela vienes?

-de Shohoku…-ni siquiera supe por que dije tan rápido esa información, pero había algo en él que me hizo confiar.

-de verdad?!-menciono bastante emocionado-entonces debes conocer a Kaede Rukawa.

Al escuchar su nombre me ocasiono un trastorno compulsivo, osease un tic en la ceja; aun seguía con mi termómetro del coraje elevado por su culpa.

-por desgracia… -dije medio susurrando-si…

-vaya vaya… -se cruzo de brazos-veo que no te cae muy bien…

-en realidad… me es indiferente… -mentirosa.

-supongo que eres del Club de Volly ball de Shohoku.

-así es…-dije con orgullo-soy la capitana _Julia_ Hanade.

El chico chiflo a modo de asombro.

-así que tengo frente a mi a la capitana del equipo rival de mañana, eh?

-el equipo rival?-repetí sin entender-tu eres de la preparatoria Ryonan?!

-exacto, señorita!

Eso si que era una sorpresa para mi, y por supuesto algo que no me esperaba.

-por lo que veo a nuestro equipo femenino les será difícil derrotarlas.

-no solo eso…-dije con determinación-no nos ganaran!

-perdón!-se le salio una pequeña carcajada- no quise ofenderte!

Lo mire de reojo haciendo una mueca. Era simpático pero se tomaba demasiadas confianzas para mi gusto, y tampoco podía pasar por alto que era muy atractivo, a pesar de que tenia ese cabello puntiagudo que le daba forma de cuerpo espín. Llevaba una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas y un pantalón de mezclilla; una ropa de lo mas normal y sin extravagancia, no así su personalidad.

-será mejor que me vaya…-se dio la media vuelta-querrás seguir practicando, no es así?

-pues si…-dije sin reparo.

-nos vemos, morena!!-a eso me refería con ser insolente, ¿Quién le dio permiso de llamarme "morena"? Se despidió con el brazo.

-oye espera!!-lo detuve-no me has dicho tu nombre!!

-soy del Club de Basket Ball de Ryonan!- el muchacho volteo su rostro y me mostró una sonrisa radiante-soy Akira Sendoh!

Me pareció haber escuchado ese nombre antes, creo que Rukawa y Hanamichi lo han nombrado no de muy buena gana; pero si jugaba Baloncesto, era obvio que lo conocían. Terminé de confirmar mi suposición cuando al llegar a mi partido al día siguiente y comenzábamos a calentar, mi equipo menciono que él era uno de los mejores jugadores de Kanagawa, a pesar de que su preparatoria no pudo llegar a las nacionales, por la derrota que sufrió con nuestra escuela. Eso era muy alentador para mi.

-y ahora nosotras repetimos la historia!!-grite con los puños levantados. En esos momentos, tenia que eliminar toda preocupación que el niñito de hielo me haya causado; ahora solo tenia que concentrarme en el juego y ganar, para conseguir pase automático.

-vamos chicas!!-las reuní en el centro- a trabajar esas piernas!! ANIMO!!

-SSSSIII!!-contestaron al unífono.

-A GANAR!! –volví a gritar tan fuerte como pude en medio de la duela, mientras daba un aplauso, lo que las demás imitaron. El sonido reboto en todo el gimnasio, que no alcanzo a llenarse. Cada una tomo su posición, esperando el saque inicial para dar comienzo al partido.

Los primeros minutos estuvieron bastante flojos para el equipo contrario, mandando fuera los saques y fallando los remates, lo que nosotras aprovechamos de la mejor manera. tuvieron bloqueos bastante efectivos, pero eso no fue suficiente para alcanzarnos y avanzar en el marcador, que al final del primer set quedo 11-25, lo que fue un gran alivio para todas al empezar con el pie derecho.

Para nuestro disgusto, el buen sabor de boca dos duro poco, por que en el segundo set las chicas de Ryonan despertaron al meter a jugar a su líbero, que auxiliaba a salvar muchos balones y comenzaron a atacar mas fuertemente las esquinas, dando muestra de sus buenos movimientos y alcance de la cancha.

La diferencia no fue muy holgada cuando el segundo set llego a su fin, con un marcador 25-19, donde al terminar me dispuse a hablar con mis compañeras y hacer algunos cambios, ya que la desventaja que teníamos era que no contábamos con una chica que jugara la posición de líbero que pudiera nivelar un poco mas las cosas.

Cuando habían corrido casi dos horas de juego, se efectúo un tercer set mas parejo, donde los puntos se jugaban uno a uno y la pelea por ellos se hacia cada minutos mas intenso y posesivo, llegando a un 10-10 al Tomoko lograr salvar de manera dramática un remate engañoso, que acabo siendo mal bloqueado por el equipo contrario, dándonos el punto para el empate que se disfruto con gran pasión y energía, contagiadas por el vitoreo del publico presente.

-Tomoko!!-me acerque a ella que había acabado tendida en el suelo por el esfuerzo de recuperar la pelota-estas bien?!

-pues quien crees que soy?!-dijo con supuesta suficiencia y levantando su espalda-no creas que me pueden derrotar con algo tan simple!

Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la que ella miro con extrañeza antes de subir la vista hacia mi.

-así se habla, _nena_!-musite con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

La chica se quedo boquiabierta por unos segundos en los que le sirvieron para recapacitar un poco y creerse lo que estaba pasando. Después de pasados los segundos, logro mostrar una media sonrisa y tomo mi mano extendida.

-tonta…-murmuro mas por costumbre que por querer lanzar una agresión.

Caminó de vuelta a la cancha y al voltearme en la misma dirección y echar un leve vistazo a la multitud, mis ojos se detuvieron en una silueta de pie localizada en la grada superior mas alta y mis orbes se ensancharon al no poder creer que él estuviera ahí. Me observaba firmemente desde esa distancia, con sus manos siendo cubiertas por los bolsillos de unos pantalones deportivos.

-Rukawa…

No se de donde me salio la sonrisa, o por que de repente sentí como si mi cuerpo fuera inyectado por una descarga de adrenalina pura que desde hacia ya mucho tiempo no había sentido, que me hizo querer ganar a toda costa.

* * *

Me quede parado reparando en el juego del que había sido testigo los primeros minutos del tercer set y del que ya sabia el resultado. No tenia por que quedarme mas tiempo. Era fácil deducirlo cuando se conoce la capacidad de los jugadores en la cancha, y eso lo visualice en pocos minutos de juego. Gire sobre mis talones para dirigirme a la puerta de salida.

-tiempo sin verte… Rukawa.

La voz a mis espaldas me hizo detenerme en seco, una voz que conocía bien y que no me agradaba en lo absoluto escuchar. Voltee noventa grados la cabeza para mirar de reojo.

-Sendoh…

-me sorprende verte aquí-dijo con su usual voz cínica que me sacaba de quicio-no sabia que te gustara el Volly ball.

-no me gusta…

-entonces que haces aquí? Viniste a apoyar a tu preparatoria?

-no te importa… -musite con sorna-no tengo por que darte explicaciones.

-no te las estoy pidiendo…-protesto como defensa-solo pienso que es lindo de tu parte que vengas a ver al equipo femenil.

Eso sí que me saco de mis cabales. Me voltee por completo para enfrentarlo.

-que quieres?

El idiota sonrío, como si mi reacción fuera digna de un chiste.

-solo vine a saludar, nos enfrentaremos de nuevo dentro de poco, no? A demás se me hizo extraño que vinieras a un partido de Volly, aunque fuera de Shohoku. Tienes a alguna conocida ahí?

La pregunta me hizo sospechar que él sabía algo que yo no. Estaba tratando de sonsacarme información que él ya conocía. ¿Lo hacia solo para fastidiarme? ¿Qué buscaba con saber eso?

-eso es asunto mío…

-nunca dije lo contrario, Rukawa… aunque creo que deberías ser mas sincero.

-a que te refieres?

-la capitana del equipo de Shohoku…-hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección a Hanade- la conoces, verdad?

No dije nada.

-lo sabia…

-como sabes eso?

-digamos que…-cerro los ojos con su estúpida sonrisa-también es una conocida mía.

No quería permanecer ahí mas tiempo, el mero hecho de aguantar la sola presencia de este sujeto me hacia hervir la sangre a borbotones y ese ultimo comentario termino por hacerme estallar. Me di la media vuelta y me fui; lo alcance a oír desde su sitio.

-adiós a ti también!!

-púdrete!

Caminando rumbo a casa, considere el motivo por el que decidí ir al partido; no esperaba que algo tan insignificante como ir a "apoyar" de alguna manera a alguien significaría una fractura a mi imagen de chico frío e indiferente que me forme. Supongo que pensé que era lo correcto después del incidente que deje escapar con ella; pero no solamente tuve que ir al dichoso partido como compensación para hacer que ella lo dejara pasar, sino que, para variar me tope con Sendoh, la única persona con la que no estaba dispuesta a entablar la mas minima de las platicas, tan pequeña que esta sea.

El día siguiente era día de escuela, y mi hermana se encargaba de despertarme yendo a tocar la puerta cuando ya estaba despierto desde hacia quince minutos, pensando en aquella conversación que hasta ahora vengo a reparar absurda y desagradable. ¿Cómo es que sabia de la existencia de ella? ¿Cómo se entero que la conocía? Y la duda que más me irritaba ¿De donde la conoce?

Me levante de la cama casi de un salto. No tenia por que darle tantas vueltas a un asunto que no era de mi preponderación. Termine de vestirme con el uniforme escolar y baje junto con mi maleta al vestíbulo, donde Karin me esperaba para irnos usando la bicicleta. Pasando los quince minutos que me tomo dejarla en la secundaria, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla frente a su grupo de amigas con cara de tontas que la esperaban en la entrada.

Cuando entre al salón casi diez minutos antes que empezara la primera clase de historia, y dispuesto a arrinconarme en mi silla esos minutos restantes, la voz de una chica se oyó detrás de mi.

-buenos días, _niño_!

-buenas…-voltee a verla. De inmediato me percate de la frescura de su rostro moreno en contraste con unos pequeños aretes en forma de sol que se ocultaban periódicamente en su cabello. No era muy frecuente ver a chicas japonesas usar pendientes, aunque era un detalle que me gustaba mucho ver.

-que tal el fin de semana?-pregunto juguetonamente-intenso, no?

Su manera de hablar me incomodo, cosa que también era extraño, por que pensé que ya estaba acostumbrado a la vivacidad de su carácter. Note a lo que se refería. Fue una forma de sarcasmo por haber estudiado toda la noche y haber presentado el examen.

-muy graciosa…

-oh vamos!-me dio un golpecito en la cabeza- no seas amargado!

-no lo soy…

-claro que si…-hizo una mueca y se cruzo de brazos, lo que ocasiono que sus senos, un poco mas abundantes que el promedio japonés, se levantaran ligeramente-oye… quería darte las gracias.

-por que?

-por haber ido al partido de ayer, aunque solo hayas ido a hacer acto de presencia.

-ganaron por lo menos?

-pues claro que ganamos! Lo dudabas?! El ultimo set lo ganamos 26-24!

-así que estuvo de infarto-comente echándole un vistazo a la ventana. Por alguna razón fuera de mi conciencia, no quería, o mas bien, no podía mirarla.

-las Nacionales serán en un poco mas de un mes, así que hay que trabajar duro!

El profesor de Historia entro al aula y los demás se sentaron callados en sus pupitres. En la hora de la practica de después de clases, las preguntas con respecto a como nos había ido a Sakuragi y a mi en los extraordinarios el fin de semana inundaron de inmediato el tiempo de calentamiento, por lo que opte por una respuesta efímera y precisa.

-aprobare…

-estas seguro?-pegunto Miyagui titubeando-los resultados los darán hoy dentro de un rato.

-el que mas debería preocuparte es él-dije señalando con el pulgar al pelirrojo.

-que insinúas, Rukawa?!-se escucho del otro lado de la cancha.

-como sea… -lo ignoro Miyagui-solo quiero que no tengamos complicaciones para que se concentren en jugar bien.

-y como quieres que lo haga?-escupió Mitsui de repente-si se la pasa ligando con esa chica extranjera!

-que?-musito el capitán.

-de que hablas?

-no te hagas el tonto, Rukawa-mascullo burlón el numero catorce-se te ha visto mucho con esa chica últimamente.

-hablas de Yulia?-pregunto Ayako entrando en la conversación.

-exacto!-dijo Mitsui- no me digas que no están saliendo!?

-claro que no!

-tienes algo que ver con ella?-ese fue Sakuragi.

-nada… -dije casi de mal humor-solo nos juntamos para estudiar… es todo!

-mira que eso no es lo que he visto…

-cierra la boca, Mitsui.

-oye… solo digo lo que veo, por que realmente te has estado juntando mucho con ella.

-así que es eso, eh?-soltó Ryota de forma mordaz- Yulia te ha vuelto menos amargado, no? por que un pase a Hanamichi para que anotara en pleno partido no es algo de todos los días viniendo de ti.

-espera Ryota!-se quejo el pelirrojo.

-y no solo eso…-declaro Ayako como si fuera una competencia de declaraciones en mi contra- ya se me hacia raro haberte visto sonreír de vez en cuando, al principio pensé que era obra de mi imaginación, pero ahora se que hay un motivo!

-ya les dije que no tengo nada que ver con ella!!-estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, y era por bien sabido que casi no tengo.

-oh vamos Rukawa!-sabia que Mitsui era capaz de hacer algún comentario comprometedor, pero primero le taparía la boca con el balón antes que lo dejara hacerlo- no me digas que no te gusta?

-como va a gustarme una chica escandalosa y ridícula como ella!-esta situación se estaba volviendo muy incomoda para mi.

-yo no la llamaría ridícula, sino… divertida!-Ayako corono su frase con una sonrisa-además es muy bonita!

-así que te gusta la belleza exótica, no Rukawa?- musito con picardía Mitsui mientras me golpeaba las costillas con los codos. Yo solo quería arrancarle el brazo y tirarlo a la basura.

-que guardadito te lo tenias!!

-escuchen… por ultima vez… no tengo NADA que ver con ella!-dije ya exasperado por los cañonazos continuos-esta claro?!

-Rukawa!!

Y la causante de mi desgracia y malos entendidos apareció en la entrada del gimnasio como invocación a las advertencias de mis compañeros de equipo.

-adivina que?! Pasamos los exámenes!!-dijo son súbita alegría alzando los brazos a modo de victoria.

-aun tengo que adivinar?-mire a mis demás compañeros a mi alrededor, riéndose de mi propia mala suerte. Observe a la chica mientras Ayako se le acercaba a felicitarla; ellos tenían razón en muchas cosas, pero para nada estaba de acuerdo en que ella me gustara, ni como amiga ni como mujer.

¡Era imposible que pudiera atraerme una joven como ella! Un pensamiento que no podía ni siquiera plantearse en mi cabeza. Era algo tan absurdo e insensato que no era capaz de entender como es que se les puede ocurrir. Ella y yo somos tan diferentes como el día y la noche, tan opuestos como el agua y el aceite, tan desemejantes que me era difícil ignorarla.

"Polos opuestos se atraen"

Pero eso no funcionaba conmigo, yo no soy tan simple.

La misión había concluido, la meta fue alcanzada debidamente. Eso significaba que no existía ningún motivo más para seguir atado a ella. Comenzamos a "juntarnos" por la necesidad, no por que eso era lo que queríamos, no es cierto?

Lo entiendo. Entonces, en teoría ya no la necesitaba.

Empezaba a dudarlo. Al principio así era, no tenia ningún otro motivo mas que el de reunir sus conocimientos para pasar ese examen y viceversa, hacer un trueque en el que ambos saldríamos ganando, pero eso incluía vernos mas seguido de lo que jamás veía a una persona en condiciones normales; tanto fue de esa manera, que llegue a cruzar la barrera que limitaba el hecho de que ya no nos veíamos solo por "estudiar" sino por sentir su compañía.

Y esto era otro cuento. Nunca antes tuve la necesidad de necesitar a nadie; todo lo empezaba solo y lo finalizaba solo, era una forma de evitar mezclarme con los problemas o enredarme con la gente que los tenia. Pero esto si era algo preocupante, por que estaba volviéndome dependiente de la presencia de alguien mas (que no fuera mi propia familia) y temía que eso llegara a perjudicarme en gran medida; y que mejores pruebas podía obtener sino las que mis compañeros de equipo, que a pesar de todo, tenían una visión mas objetivo de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Ellos mismos me confirmaron lo que yo no quería ver; el cambio en mi persona.

-oye… Rukawa!

-que?

-por que no vamos a celebrar!-dijo con aparente entusiasmo-conozco unas pizzas caseras muy buenas cerca de mi…

-tengo que hablarte…

-eh?

Camine hacia ella lentamente hasta quedar de frente, ella levanto la barbilla al mirarme. A partir de ahora tenia que actuar con cautela.

-ven…-y la guié afuera del gimnasio, apartada de las miradas y oídos curiosos. Por que sabia que esto no seria algo fácil, ni mucho menos tranquilo.

-que sucede, Rukawa?

No le conteste. Continúe caminando hasta parar detrás del edificio de los laboratorios.

-por que sigues aquí?-espete al detener mi marcha.

-que?

-no tienes que seguir haciendo esto.

-hacer que?

-esto… -la mire de reojo-seguir aquí… conmigo.

-de que hablas?-aguanto una risa irónica-estoy aquí por que pasamos los exámenes! Vine a decírtelo!

-solo eso?

-bueno… pues quería que lo disfrutáramos por que es algo que hicimos juntos-pude ver que estaba confundida-pensé que te alegraría! Bueno, ya se que no eres muy bueno en eso pero al menos pensé que…

-pensaste mal.

-que te pasa?!-alzo un poco mas la voz- por que te portas así conmigo!

-como?

-tan grosero y hostil!

-siempre he sido así!

-no es verdad! He aprendido a tratarte y no siempre eres así!

-te equivocas!

-entonces dime lo que pasa!! –su voz ya era mas un grito-hice o dije algo que te molestara?! Por eso me tratas mal? Puedes decírmelo, somos amigos, no?

-amigos?-repetí la palabra, como para intentar descifrar su significado; entonces lo entendí-yo no tengo amigos…

Su rostro se crispo y el brillo que antes había en sus ojos castaños se disipo.

-como que no?...-su voz era una mezcla de confusión y enojo-entonces que soy yo?! Una mona pintada en la pared?!

No quise contestar y solo desvíe la mirada.

-que significa para ti todo lo que hemos hecho juntos?! Toda la ayuda que me has dado! Sin ti nunca hubiera pasado ese examen de ingles! Te abrí las puertas de mi casa, de mi vida!! Y ahora me dices que no tienes amigos, que no soy tu amiga?!

-no recuerdo haberte pedido que fuéramos amigos-decidí enfrentarla, aunque me estaba costando mas trabajo de lo que creía-lo único que quería era pasar ese examen, lo cual ya logre.

Ella se quedo callada, recapacitando lo que yo intentaba decirle de forma menos directa e hiriente.

-estas diciéndome… que… ya no me necesitas?!-su expresión era como si le costara entender- de eso se trata?!

-si quieres verlo de esa manera… -deje lo demás al aire.

-debes estar bromeando, Rukawa!-se llevo la mano a su frente y su voz era cada vez mas gritada-no puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto. ¡¿Entonces que fue para ti todo ese tiempo que hemos compartido juntos?! ¡¿Todo este tiempo me has estado usando, jugando conmigo como si fuera un pedazo de trapo que ya usaste y después botas?! ¡Seduciéndome sin pudor alguno para divertirte y después darme un beso que ni disfrutaste por que ni siquiera recuerdas!!

-ese beso nunca debió pasar!

En un acto de desesperación o de miedo, ni yo mismo lo se, deje salir información que había decidido por todos los medios mantener desterrada de mis pensamientos y donde solo dentro de mi se sabia la verdad de ese beso, una verdad que no quería enfrentar, ni mucho menos aceptar. Apreté mis puños y susurre un "idiota".

La chica se quedo atónita.

-entonces si lo recuerdas?-tartamudeo.

Estaba cometido muchos errores, no podía cometer más.

-yo nunca te dije que no lo recordara.

-ME MENTISTE!!

-no lo hice! Tu misma llegaste a esa conclusión! Yo nunca te dije que no recordaba haberte besado!

-pero me hiciste creer que no lo recordabas y era mentira!! Por que lo hiciste?!

-pensé que era lo mejor!

-lo mejor?! Lo mejor para que?!

-pensé que si te hacia creer que lo había olvidado tú lo olvidarías, fue algo insignificante que no debió pasar, así que simplemente lo borre de mi mente para evitarme problemas!

-evitarte problemas?! Lo borraste de tu mente?! Como es que alguien puede hacer algo así?!

-velo como si fuera una computadora, simplemente presione "_Delete_" y listo.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar como me gustaría, y no me di cuenta de lo que paso hasta que sentí un ardor en la mejilla. La chica dio un paso adelante para acortar la distancia entre nosotros y asestarme una sonora bofetada que me retumbo en la cabeza. Mi altura no fue impedimento para que ella golpeara con toda su fuerza.

-_eres un maldito cerdo hipócrita!- _esto lo dijo en español, por lo que no pude entender, pero era seguro que no me estaba dando las gracias-no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi, ni mucho menos me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra!! No quiero saber nada de ti!! Y olvídate del favor que te pedí, puedo hacerlo sola, no te necesito!!

No eran palabras que a alguien le guste oír, y a pesar de mi aspecto indiferente, no fui la excepción. Yo no moví ni un músculo, ni cuando ella se alejo, quedándome en la misma posición en la que estaba desde que me propinara aquella bofetada. Al final logre mi cometido, aunque con mas trabas de lo que me hubiera gustado. Y no se por que, pero parte de mi sentía un gran alivio al haber conseguido lo que quería, pero también sentí, que la otra parte de mi se había ido con ella. Esto era la factura, el peso de mis decisiones.

Era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, y que en definitiva, no deseaba sentir otra vez.

**gracias a todos y todas por el apoyo jejejeje**

**este capitulo es uno de los mas intensos hasta ahora, y me tomo un tiempo mas corto hacerlo a pesar de que es mas largo que el resto. **

**este capitulo se lo dedido a mi amiga y romie Citlalli!! que ya se sabe la historia jajajaja**

**dejen reviews y se que la mayoria me va a odiar jojojo**


	19. El Despertar de los Celos

**ok ok perdonenme por el titulo tan defasto que se me ocurrió, pero creo que lo importante aqui es el contenido del capitulo, que hasta ahora no pouedo creer que me haya chutado mas de 25 paginas!! jajaja el capitulo mas largo hasta ahora. Y es que decidí no cortarlo por que es uno de los mas importantes... ya veran por que jojojo**

**bueno tomense su tiempo para leer por que si es largo jajaja**

**Capitulo 18. **El Despertar de los Celos.

Una semana, nunca antes una semana se me había hecho tan larga y desesperante al mismo tiempo. Una semana que ya deseaba que pasara, intentando huir de unos ojos vacíos y distantes, que alguna vez llegaron a ser muy parecidos a los míos. Ambos, en cada oportunidad que se daba de cruzarnos (era inevitable cuando se compartía no solo la preparatoria, sino el mismo salón de clases), caminábamos con la frente en alto, demostrando la indiferencia y dignidad a cada paso, sin mirarnos, sin revelar nada que el propio orgullo, como una competencia de la cual se buscaba el ganador de una pelea que yo sabia que tenia que haber un perdedor, y de la cual temía ser yo, por que después de mas de una semana de estar así, mi mente ya me estaba reclamando.

Al principio el cambio no me resulto tan importante, y me tranquilizaba saber que mi vida continuaría con mi antigua rutina antes de que ella apareciera, o mas bien desde que comencé a notar su existencia; por que aunque lo niegue, ella había logrado conseguir lo que muchas otras no pudieron en mas de un año de convivencia conmigo; obtener mi atención. Pero cuando los días pasaron, con una lentitud tan inhumada y sofocante, regresando de nuevo a mi "anhelada" rutina para definir que seguía siendo yo, la cosa no resulto tan fácil.

Lo que antes hacia con ella, ahora era en solitario, como antes. Lo que en ocasiones me decía con el único propósito de fastidiar, ahora ya no lo escuchaba, como antes. Las expresiones exageradas y excéntricas que antes tenia que soportar, ahora ya no estaban, como antes. Se habían terminado los ratos de ocio en la hora del almuerzo cuando le robaba comida hecha por ella misma, las pláticas breves pero entretenidas a mitad de las clases y sus desplantes espontáneos junto con los enojos alocados o sonrisa perspicaz ante mi conducta imprudente. Y todo eso que ya no tenia, en lugar de alegrarme, me abrumaba.

¿Cómo era posible que las cosas que antes pasaban desapercibidas para mi, ahora las notara mas que antes? ¿Cómo podía entender los sucesos tan pequeños a mi alrededor cuando antes de que ella llegara me importaban menos o casi nada? No podía responder a ninguna de las preguntas que me formulaba, y las pocas explicaciones que lograba procesar ninguna me parecía convincente ni lograba calmarme.

No quería ver que ella era la causa de este cambio, pero tampoco quería admitir que había la posibilidad de que llegara a gustarme; y eso se acentuó al inicio de la hora del entrenamiento. Siendo el único que faltaba por presentarse en la duela, y dirigiéndome a la puerta de los vestidores, no la vi venir corriendo, lo que ocasionó que se tropezara conmigo. Apunto de perder el equilibrio, la tome del brazo en un acto reflejo evitando que cayera, y permitiendo que su cabello quedara justo debajo de mi nariz. Ahí fue cuando la caja de mis memorias que mantenía cerrada tan celosamente se abrió.

-ayy lo siento, creí que… -pero al darse cuenta que era yo, se aparto de inmediato, como si mi tacto quemara-eres tu… entonces no importa…-con la misma rapidez con la que apareció, se alejo.

Y su aroma fue la llave que había abierto esa caja.

Al perderla de vista, entré casi de forma obligatoria a los vestidores, y al cerrar la puerta, apoye mi espalda contra ella y deje caer mi cabeza. Quería esconderme de ella y de los sentimientos que me dejaba entrever.

-esto…-pronuncie en un susurro, apretando los dientes-me molesta…

Ese olor, esa maldita fragancia que había despertado en mi tantas cosas que aun no podía entender. Eso fue el causante de que estuviera a punto de besarla y que lo haya logrado tan pronto se me presentara una segunda oportunidad. ¿Tanto me gustaba que era capaz de perder el control? ¿Me había afectado tanto al grado de no poder eliminarlo de mi mente? Algo que estaba seguro que yacía enterrado, logro salir a flote usando solo como vía el recuerdo de su aroma. Ese beso me había movido muchas cosas, por eso tome la decisión de encerrarlo de alguna manera en mi interior. Pero el mantenerlo así se estaba volviendo inaguantable.

-demonios…

-Rukawa?! Estas ahí?!

La voz de uno de mis compañeros de equipo se escucho del otro lado de la puerta. Me enderece.

-si…

-el capitán quiere empezar el entrenamiento, apresúrate!

Tenia que distraerme, y que mejor salida de acceso que el Basket Ball.

* * *

Con el pequeño paquete en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y ya sintiendo el frío de la tarde que me calaba los huesos, camine a través de la acera de lo que creía a ver visto como una de las calles perpendiculares a mi departamento, aunque irónicamente ninguna casa se me hacia conocida. Un momento ¿no había pasado ya esa casa color melón?

Mi mamá no supo colocar la dirección correctamente y eso me obligo a transitar mas de la cuenta por las calles de Kanagawa, en busca de la Paquetería de donde me llamaran unos días antes de que llegara el correo. Bueno, a decir verdad no la puedo culpar por eso, por que incluso a mi me costaba uno y la mitad del otro entender por completo los kanjis y mucho menos escribirlos.

¿Los japoneses son masoquistas o que? Les gusta complicarse la vida de todas las formas posibles, y si no encontraban la forma, inventaban una. Lo mismo pasaba con las ciudades del país, divididos en regiones, después en prefecturas o distritos y por ultimo lo que equivale a ciudades o municipios para mi entendimiento.

Para llegar a la localidad de Ayase, tuve que tomar el tren de la Estación Kashiwadai, y de regreso era la misma cosa. No tuve problemas en llegar a donde quería, pero al parecer no era lo mismo de regreso a mi casa. ¿Me abre bajado antes de la cuenta? O lo que es peor ¿Abre tomado el tren equivocado? Seguramente entendí mal los caracteres. ¡Es que todos esos garabatos me confunden! Por eso digo que en Japón les gusta complicarse la existencia.

De repente, sentí una gota caer en mi frente y alce la cabeza al cielo para atestiguar lo que me temía; las nubes encima de la ciudad estaban repletas de humedad y su color gris oscuro daban prueba de que pronto caería un aguacero. Genial. No solo los nipones estaban en mi contra hoy, sino también el clima. Creo que es suficiente mencionar los últimos sucesos ocurridos con el iceberg imbécil, que aunque tiene sangre extranjera, al fin y al cabo tiene sangre japonesa corriendo por sus venas, o al menos pensé que era "sangre" lo que corría por sus venas.

La lluvia comenzó a caer a los pocos minutos de haber sentido la primera gota y yo no tuve mas remedio que regresar corriendo por donde había venido al no encontrar un mejor refugio para no terminar mojada, lo que al final acabo siendo lo mismo por que igual termine bien empapada al llegar a la Estación. Con los zapatos llenos de agua hasta los calcetines de los charcos que no pude esquivar, el pantalón a medio secar y el abrigo ya inservible de su tarea de calentar por lo mojado que estaba, me quede esperando sentada en las bancas a que la lluvia aminorara su ritmo.

El listado de los diferentes destinos, los horarios de salidas y llegadas, estaban colocados en la pared opuesta. Y ahí es donde no pude reconocer los kanjis del nombre del distrito o localidad o ciudad o lo que sea en donde estaba varada ahora en medio de la lluvia.

Y ahora la pregunta más importante era…

¡¿Dónde había ido a parar?!

* * *

Estando en mi habitación, acostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados detrás de mi nuca y mirando al techo, recordé con un mal sabor de boca el rostro femenino desconcertado y lleno de coraje; no se si fue obra de mi imaginación pero se esforzaba por no dejar salir las lagrimas. La última frase me vino a la mente al cerciorarme del día y la hora.

"-¡olvídate del favor que te pedí! ¡Puedo hacerlo sola!"

_Flash Back_

-que te acompañe?-conteste intentando aclarar bien el asunto, levantando la vista del libro de Ingles, nivel intermedio. Ella se acomodo en el asiento del comedor donde se expandían varios libros abiertos y hojas en blancos.

-necesito ir al distrito de Ayase-shi por un paquete que me envío mi _mamá_.

-Ayase?-cuestione-te queda a menos de media hora de aquí. Por que no vas tu sola?

-por que no conozco esa zona! Que tal si me pierdo o me secuestran?! Además como un hombre de mas de uno ochenta, tu no sabes lo que se siente escuchar pasos persiguiéndote mientras caminas sola por un lugar que ni conoces!

-exagerada…-murmure regresando mis ojos al libro para que no lograra oírme-solo tienes que tomar un tren y listo.

-eso ya lo se!-insistió, inclinando su cuerpo hacia mi-solo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes!

-y por que yo?-levante una ceja en plan intransigente.

-bueno por que eres el chico que mas conozco (aparte de Hanamichi y sus secuaces) que mide mas de uno ochenta de estatura. Quien en su sano juicio se acercaría a alguien con cara de malo como tu?

-en pocas palabras, quieres que la haga de tu guardaespaldas, no?

-exacto!-dijo con el mayor cinismo del que puede ser capaz, guiñándome un ojo-quiero que seas mi _guarura_, ya entendiste!

-mmm…

-oh por favor Rukawa-kun!-hablo de manera infantil y junto sus manos en señal de ruego-por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

-deja de hacer eso…-le advertí.

-please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!

-eso tampoco funcionara.

-_por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor_, nee?!

Ya podía sentir un tic en el ojo.

-bien… -dije de mala gana.

-entonces aceptas?!-me pregunto esperanzada.

-tengo otra opción?-conteste sacando un suspiro; sabia que no iba a parar hasta lograr que aceptara-a menos que quiera seguir escuchándote rogarme.

Emitió un grito de alegría y alzó los brazos al aire. Después, se arrojo sobre mi cerrando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello en un intento de abrazo, lo que me dejo con la guardia baja por unos segundos y me hizo tambalear un poco en la silla. El sentir la piel de sus dedos frotando parte de mi cuello y hombros me aturdió.

-_muchas gracias_ Rukawa!-se separo en pocos segundos-no sabes lo que significa para mi!

-no vuelvas a hacer eso!

-oh… lo siento…

_Fin del Flash Back. _

Ese día seria la supuesta ida que me había solicitado la noche anterior a los exámenes extraordinarios. Donde aparentemente según ella, podría sufrir alguna clase de atentado contra su libertad o su persona; solo ella se daba el lujo de ser tan ridícula. Sin embargo, la idea de que resultara inmiscuida en una pelea callejera era menos probable, no así el que pudiera extraviarse.

Miré el reloj a un lado de la cama, encima de la mesita de noche, después mire hacia la ventana, donde las gotas de lluvia golpeaban el cristal; en otras circunstancias ese sonido me hubiera tranquilizado y ayudado a conciliar el sueño, pero esta vez no. Faltaban veinte minutos para las seis, y ella seguramente ya vendría de regreso. Eso si la lluvia no la había interceptado antes o sino acababa perdida; con lo bien que solía leer los kanjis eso no seria cosa rara para ella.

-onii-chan!-Karin se asomo detrás de la puerta de mi habitación.

-que pasa?

-puedo entrar?-pregunto vacilante.

-ya estas adentro-levante la espalda para quedar sentado en la cama-que quieres?

-mamá quiere que bajes a cenar.

-no tengo hambre-dije casi en automático.

-que? por que no?

-por que no Karin!-dije en un tono mas fuerte del que debería y mi hermana lo resintió. Apretó su pequeño puño en su pecho, y en su rostro aun de niña pude percibir tristeza y miedo por haberle hablado tan bruscamente, cuando casi nunca le hablada de esa manera. De inmediato me disculpe-lo siento…

-onii-chan… te preocupa algo?

-no…-conteste sin apartar mi vista de la ventana.

-mentiroso…-la escuche murmurar.

-es la verdad…

-no es cierto…-insistió-por que cuando algo te preocupa te encierras en tu habitación y no quieres comer.

-siempre me encierro en mi habitación.

-si pero lo haces para dormir, y no estas durmiendo!

Buen punto.

-simplemente no tengo ganas de dormir ahora.

-ves?!-dijo apuntándome con el dedo ante su descubrimiento-algo te preocupa!

Era un problema cuando las personas mas unidas a ti llegan a conocerte mejor de lo que te conoces tu mismo, por que pueden ver dentro de ti mejor de lo que tu mismo puedes llegar a ver.

-no es nada…

-de verdad?-se sentó en el borde de la cama, quedando frente a mi-pensé que acompañarías a Yulia-chan por un paquete que le envío su madre desde su país.

-quien te dijo?-arrastre mis ojos hacia ella.

-ella me lo comento, yo me ofrecí a acompañarla pero dijo que se sentiría mas segura si tu ibas con ella.

-mmm…-no se la razón, pero el saber eso me hizo sentir mas miserable. Ella confiaba en mi, y yo le estaba respondiendo como un patán.

-que paso?

-nada importante…

-se pelearon otra ves?

Si hubiera sido una pelea cualquiera, la pasaría por alto, como algo insignificante, como una rabieta mas de ella que después se le pasaría; pero no esta vez. Esta vez las consecuencias habían sido mas que una simple discusión sin sentido. Y ahora esa loca estaba quien sabe donde bajo la lluvia y en parte era mi culpa. Karin leyó mi mente al instante de que no quise responder.

-fue algo mas que eso, verdad?

Yo solo baje la mirada.

-por que lo hiciste?

-es lo mejor…

-para ella o para ti?

-para mi…-respondí en automático, cuando debí haber dicho "para ambos".

-por que dices eso?-mi hermana se quedo esperando por mi respuesta, pero fue en vano; no tenia ganas de decir nada. Busco mi rostro-onii-chan?

-no se…

-si te refieres a que estas mejor sin ella...-su voz se torno enfadada, como pocas veces la había visto-no es cierto.

-lo es…

-claro que no!-levanto la voz con mas violencia del que me hubiera esperado, lo que me hizo voltear a verla-piensas que es así pero no es cierto. Te alejaste de ella, verdad?! Por eso ella ya no me habla!

-no tiene por que alejarse de ti.

.-eres mi hermano! No quiere saber nada que tenga que ver contigo, incluyéndome a mi!

-habla con ella!

-No! Tu debes hablar con ella!

-no puedo hacerlo!

-no QUIERES hacerlo! ¿Por qué te haces esto, oniichan?! Estaba muy contenta de que la conocieras, realmente quería que ustedes estuvieran juntos!

-no insistas con eso, tu y mamá no entienden que yo no quiero nada con ella!

-entonces por que estas preocupado por ella?!

-por que tendría que hacerlo? Ya no la necesito. ¿Qué otra cosa puede darme ella que hace que no tu insistas en que este con ella?

-me devolvió a mi hermano de hace 10 años!!

Por uno segundos no supe que decir. La mire casi atónito por lo que había dicho, tanto así que deje caer levemente mi mandíbula. Lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, claros como los de mi madre.

-antes… cuando papá vivía… eras diferente… -dijo con un hilo de voz; yo estaba atento-siempre te he admirado por la forma en la que vez las cosas y resuelves los problemas… pero desde que él ya no esta… te volviste diferente…menos… humano…

-menos humano?

-ya no sonreías, siempre cuidabas de mamá y de mi, pero mantenías una barrera de aparente indeferencia, como si nada mas te importara… -se detuvo un momento para bajar la mirada-por eso… cuando conociste a Yulia y supe que ella te había hecho sonreír otra vez, me puse muy feliz de que la conocieras… ella te hizo cambiar… mejor que antes…

-Karin…

-mamá también lo notó-tomo mi mano entre las suyas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí la calidez de sus manos, que eran pequeñas y suaves- y sabe que gracia a ella tu vida volvió a llenarse de color otra vez.

Era algo difícil de entender para mi, Karin tenía razón. Ella me hizo olvidar esa carga pesada que yo mismo me había autoimpuesto al morir mi padre; querer encargarme de mi madre y hermana. Su recuerdo aun seguía conmigo cada vez que entraba a la duela, con la cinta azul en mi brazo izquierdo. Pero no tenía por que seguir hiriéndome por eso, ni mucho menos a los que me rodean. Ella me hizo ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, en la que aprendía a disfrutar de lo que tenía, sin arriesgar lo realmente importante. Me hizo dar un giro completo a mi vida y esta vez estaba seguro que lo había dado del lado correcto. Pero al principio esto era algo nuevo para mi, y por lo tanto me sentía inseguro.

-oni-chan… -me miro fijamente aun con las manos entrelazadas-por favor… no la dejes ir…

-como?

-no la apartes de tu vida, empezaste a vivir desde que la conociste…-dijo casi de forma melancólica-te gusta, verdad?

-que?-esta es la pregunta que quería evitar, aunque y sabia que llegaría.

-Yulia te gusta…-pronuncio muy sonriente-te vi besarla en el sofá!

-deja de decir tonterías.

-no son tonterías!-al parecer su acostumbrada vivacidad regreso en un santiamén, lo que me dejaba un poco mas tranquilo, aunque ahora estaba siendo sustituido por inquietud-por qué no aceptas que ella te gusta?!

-por que no!-negué rotundamente-además que hacías despierta a esa hora?

-eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es que vayas a buscar Yulia y arregles las cosas cuanto antes!

-y desde cuando tu me das ordenes?

-desde que me preocupo por ti y quiero que seas feliz!-sentí como si al gritarme tratara de hacerse oír no solo en mi cabeza, sino dentro de mi-y yo sé que ella te hace feliz! Te gusta estar con ella!

Esa afirmación me molestaba tanto. Por que ya había surgido más de una semana sin hablarle, y ahora resulta que por su culpa estoy encerrado en mi habitación con mi hermana regañándome por no querer aceptar una verdad evidente. La verdad de que la extrañaba y de que quería estar con ella. Y eso era algo que tenia que aclarar de una vez por todas. Cuando la viera frente a mi, lo sabre.

Me levante de un jalón de la cama, busque en mi armario la chaqueta negra y baje las escaleras a toda prisa mientras me la colocaba. Puse mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta, cuando escuche la voz de mi madre.

-Kaede!-me gire para verla. Me mostraba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y me estiraba el brazo con una sombrilla-no se te olvide esto.

No se me ocurrió otra cosa mas que dejar salir una breve y muy tenue sonrisa. ¿Intuición femenina tal ves? Tome la sombrilla y salí de la casa con solamente el objetivo en mi mente de encontrarla.

* * *

El celular había sonado varias veces, pero no contesté. Aun no podía creer que se atreviera a llamarme. Este hombre definitivamente no tiene perdón de Dios. Después de haberme usado como basura reciclable, aun tenia los suficientes pantalones para marcarme si quiera, no sabia si llamarle a eso cinismo o tenacidad. Supongo que los dos adjetivos le quedan bastante bien.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero me resultaba eterno. Verificando cada minuto que pasaba en mi reloj y sintiendo las horas correr tan lento, que incluso se me cruzaron los cables de saber si mi reloj no era el dañado. Aun no paraba de llover y mojada como estaba sentía que me moría de frío, intentando no dejar escapar el calor de mi cuerpo, abrazándome a mi misma. ¡Mugre clima raro! Como iba a saber yo que llovería cuando en las noticias no dicen nada al respecto y amanece con un cielo tan azul y despejado.

Mi cuerpo era tan propenso a la gripe que aun me parecía extraño de no enfermar cuando había sido expuesta con toalla por un largo rato, una pelea de de agua a orillas de la playa y ahora esto. Estaba segura que de esta si no la libraba.

El celular sonó de nuevo, creo que por sexta vez en menos de quince minutos. Revise el numero y efectivamente como sospechaba, era él. ¡¿Qué no se cansaba de marcarme?! ¡¿No entendía que no quería hablar con él?! Podía marcarme las veces que quiera, no contestare.

El teléfono seguía sonando en mi mano y en la pantalla se leía el receptor; Kaede Rukawa. ¡¿Pero por que insiste tanto?! Creí que todo quedo claro después de la terrible humillación que recibí de su parte, ya no quería mezclarme con el. Con la curiosidad invadiéndome, y aunque no pensaba admitirlo, las ansias de escucharlo también fueron parte de la excusa que me hizo animarme a contestar.

-que quieres?!-grite con el celular en la mejilla-te he dicho que no me hables mas! ¡¿No era eso lo que querías?!

-donde estas? Estas bien?

Se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al escuchar su voz. Seguía siendo fría, pero en ese momento no supo como ocultar del todo la preocupación.

-que te importa idiota?!

-por eso te lo estoy preguntando!

-para que quieres saberlo? Si tu fuiste el que se negó a acompañarme!

-yo no me negué, tu fuiste por tu cuenta!

Me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-ahora resulta que fue mi culpa cuando el que inicio todo esto fuiste tu?!

-solo dime donde estas!

-si lo supiera crees que no te lo hubiera dicho ya?!

-dame pistas entonces.

-pistas?! Crees que esto es un juego de mesa o que?! Ahora resulta que quieres jugar al detective?!

-solo dime algo que me sirva de referencia!

-pues… -pase mi vista por todo el lugar, ya al borde de la histeria- estoy en una Estación de tren.

-sabes cual es?

-claro que no! tome la parada equivocada!

-tomaste el tren en la estación Kashiwadai?

-si, pero creo que me baje antes!

-cálmate, quieres?-no podía creer que él me este pidiendo que me calme. Debe estar borracho-en qué Distrito estas?

-te lo diría pero no entiendo los kanjis!

-no reconoces ninguno?

-pues… -mire las letras encima de mi cabeza tratando de descifrar lo que decía-hay uno que se parece al kanji de tierra y el ultimo creo que es el de _ku _pero…

-esa es localidad…-dijo casi susurrando-escucha, necesito que me digas el numero de trazos.

-como que el numero de trazos? De que me hablas?!

-cuenta el numero de trazos que tiene cada kanji!

-que?! Como se supone que hago eso?! De que serviría?!

-solo hazlo!

-esta bien! Lo intentare…-me quede viendo los jeroglíficos como sonsa-nunca había visto tantos garabatos juntos en mi vida!

-dime cuantos trazos tiene el primer kanji.

-este… cinco!

-y el segundo?

-creo que son… once!

Lo escuche susurrar palabras que no pude comprender y comenzó a relacionar toda la información que le había dado.

-totzuka-ku.

-que?

-estas en la estación de Totzuka-ku.

-estas seguro?

-lo estoy…-de alguna forma, me sentía aliviada-quédate ahí, iré a buscarte.

-si… esta bien…-tartamudeé, pero antes de que separara el auricular de mi oído, lo escuche llamarme otra ves.

-oye…

-y ahora qué?

-sabia que me contestarías…-y colgó.

Al instante la sangre se me subió a la cara. Lo que mas me perturbo no fue la frase en sí, sino como lo dijo; sus palabras fueron provocadoras. ¡Maldito presumido!

Estaba apunto de tirar el celular al suelo y destruirlo de un trancazo, pero me detuvo a medio camino, y me quede mirando embobada el aparato. ¿Quería resolver las cosas? ¿o prefería continuar con su vida como si nada pasara? Después de todo él me trato como a un juguete, y de mi parte no le seria nada fácil enmendar lo que me hizo. Tal vez solo quería hablar. Aunque se le escuchaba interesaba por localizarme y saber si estaba bien, una actitud muy rara en él. Seguramente su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz, y mas le valía que así fuera por que fue su culpa que todo esto se desatara.

Era verdad que en estos días me sentí terriblemente sola, a pesar de que andaba con mis compañeras del Club de Volley, que gracias a Dios nos llevábamos muy bien, aunque la Kotoko aun seguía medio despectiva, al menos ya nos tragamos mutuamente. Y me gustaba andar con el grupo de Hanamichi por que me ayudaban a sacar los problemas de la cabeza con sus payasadas, junto con Haruko que se le veía muy feliz como novia de Sakuragui.

Estando sentada, aun mojada, esperando mientras sentía que la cabeza me dolía por el contacto con el frío, que cada ves se hacia mas sincero. Los recuerdos dolorosos de los días anteriores surcaron mi mente, y me inundó una depresión que no pude contener, lo que me hizo sentir mas doblegada. Los sentimientos que me agobiaban eran tantos y tan confusos que no supe como clasificarlos, pero de lo que estaba bien claro es que Rukawa me había herido profundamente, y me dolía mas de lo que pensé. Y ahora lo estaba esperando en una Estación en medio de la lluvia por una decisión estúpida que tomé. Dejé que mi cabeza reposara en la pared y sonreí con ironía. Aun no podía creer que él viniera a buscarme.

Gire un tanto la cabeza y vislumbré la silueta de un hombre alto, con una chaqueta deportiva.

-Rukawa?

No alcance a ver bien su rostro al principio, pero conforme se fue acercando, pude distinguir el escudo de la preparatoria Kainan, y el cabello parado como escoba.

-vaya…-el chico se seco la frente con el antebrazo-ahora si que la lluvia se desato!

-Sendoh?-lo mire extrañada. El muchacho me observo con curiosidad, hasta reconocerme.

-oh! Pero si eres tu!-me sonrió- ¿Que haces aquí morena preciosa?

* * *

Algo en mi interior se desató, tan fuerte e intenso, de modo que un torrente de sentimientos se precipitó sobre mis músculos, cayendo en tensión, seguida por una oleada de rabia pura ante lo que estaba viendo desde la entrada de la Estación. Ésta estaba vacía, a acepción de dos figuras que se erguían en medio de todo el lugar, ignorantes de que alguien mas había llegado, y que lo observaba.

Akira Sendoh estaba con ella, uno frente al otro, ambos sonreían. Él se había quitado la chaqueta y se la ofreció al verla estornudar, la que ella desde luego acepto. Pero no solo eso, sino que él mismo se la coloco encima de sus hombros, mostrándose atento y ella permitiéndoselo. Apreté los puños y crispe el rostro.

¡¿Qué demonios hace él aquí?! ¡¿Por qué ella lo trataba con tanta familiaridad?!

En un arranque de adrenalina, camine a grandes zancadas a detener la imagen que a simple vista no era algo de lo que alarmarse, pero que a mi me enfurecía hasta el punto de querer propinarle un puñetazo para que dejara de tocarla o simplemente no mirarla. Me sentía invadido, desplazado, ignorado por culpa de la única persona de la que no podía tolerar semejante insolencia. No podía permitirlo, y mucho menos de él.

* * *

-interrumpo algo?

Una voz profunda me sobresalto, forzándome a mirar hacia esa dirección. Tenia inyectado un tono de ironía y descontento, que al principio no pude identificar bien. Al reconocer al susodicho, mi corazón dio un salto.

-Rukawa!

Aun no cabía en la idea de que él precisamente estuviera aquí, no espere que llegara tan pronto, y tampoco espere que tuviera esa cara cuando llegara. No dejaba de mirar a mi acompañante, con un fuego ardiente en los ojos azules que me desconcertó. Bien, era verdad que en muchas ocasiones me había tocado verlo enojado, pero esto estaba fuera de mi conocimiento de lo que se puede llamar enfado.

-que hay, Rukawa?-dijo alegremente Sendoh levantando la mano a modo de saludo y con su usual sonrisa despreocupada. Rukawa solo lo ignoro y poso sus ojos en mi.

-que haces con él?

-que?-la pregunta me agarro en curva. ¿A que viene eso?

-ah! Yo puedo contestar eso…-interrumpió Sendoh-solo quería resguardarme de la lluvia y me encontré con Yulia-chan…

-no te pregunte a ti!-musito el número once con brusquedad.

-que te pasa Rukawa?!-proteste ante su grosería-no tienes por que tratarlo así!

-esta bien, ya estoy acostumbrado-dijo Akira sin darle importancia.

-ese no es el punto!-proteste.

-tranquila, morenita…-prosiguió con tono alegre-no creo que sea algo para alarmarse, así nos llevamos, o no?

Pero antes de molestarse si quiera en contestar, Rukawa tomo por el cuello la chaqueta que me cubría los hombros (que Sendoh me había hecho el favor de prestarme para cubrirme del frío) y se la aventó al verdadero dueño, que logro atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo.

-quédate con ella-susurro entre dientes, como intentando cubrir con eso la rabia que sentía y lo fulmino con la mirada- no la necesita.

¡¿Cómo que no la necesitaba?! ¡¿Que no ves que estoy temblando de frío, pedazo de idiota?!

-oye… espera un mo…-cerró su mano con fuerza en mi muñeca y literalmente me arrastro junto con él fuera de la Estación.

-vámonos…

-espera… Rukawa… que haces?!

-nos vemos morenita!!-alcance a oír la despedida de Sendoh a lo que yo intente contestar de la misma forma. El puño en mi muñeca se cerró con más fuerza. Continúo jalándome incluso fuera de la estación, estando en medio de la calle. El cielo arriba de nosotros había dejado de llover. Caminaba a grandes zancadas y me era difícil igualar su paso.

-Rukawa, no vayas tan rápido, detente, me estas lastimando!

Hasta que por fin mis quejas llegaron a sus oídos y poco a poco fue aminorando el paso, pero en ningún momento separo su mano de mi brazo.

-que diablos te pasa?!-en uno de esos jalones, logre zafarme de su agarre. Con mi otra mano, sobe el área afectada.

-no me respondiste…-me pregunto aun de espaldas a mi.

-que cosa?

-que hacías con él?

-ya lo sabes!-le alce la voz medio irritada por el interrogatorio-me quede esperándote y él llego a cubrirse de la lluvia, fue una casualidad. Me dijo que podía tomar el siguiente tren para…

-donde lo conociste?

-en las canchas cerca del puerto…

-que tienes que ver con él?

-es solo un conocido… - conteste aunque no sabia a donde quería llegar- por que tanta pregunta?!

-por que te dio su chaqueta?

-por que me estoy muriendo de frío! Si dejaras de darme la espalda, te darías cuenta que estoy empapada!

Mi queja dio resultado, por que el muchacho dio media vuelta para mirarme. Nos quedamos largo rato así, observándonos el uno al otro; yo mojada de pies a cabeza, abrazándome a mi misma para conseguir calor y con el cuerpo temblando ligeramente por el frío que sentía. Él con unos pantalones de mezclilla, un suéter negro con cuello de tortuga y encima de éste, un saco informal, y completamente seco. Prestándole atención a los detalles, la vestimenta le quedaba muy bien, resaltaba su porte y altura, además del enorme atractivo que tenia por el simple hecho de pararse ahí.

Entonces, al ver su cara de querer repartir unos buenos chingadazos, y recordar la escena que hizo frente a Sendoh, todo encajó como anillo al dedo. ¿Seria posible?

-estas celoso?-dije entrecerrando los ojos. Tal vez no debí formular la pregunta tan directamente, pero la idea me resultaba tan irreal como si fuera producto de una alucinación.

-que dices?-como esperaba, la reacción de Rukawa fue muy ambigua.

-te pusiste celoso de Sendoh, verdad?-dije ya con mas confianza y en medio de una sonrisa, por que estaba segura de que el monstruo de los celos había aparecido ante Rukawa, aunque éste prefiriera quemarse en el infierno antes de poder admitirlo.

-que estupidez…-murmuro mientras regresaba a la posición anterior, dándome la espalda de nuevo.

-si lo estas! –lo señale acusadoramente-por eso te enfadaste tanto cuando…

De repente, su imagen se torno borrosa, sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas y el cuerpo me pesaba demasiado. Parpadee un par de veces para intentar enfocar mi vista, pero solo me mareó mas. Mis piernas flaquearon, esperando que mi cuerpo cayera al suelo buscando algún soporte que me ayudara a mantener el equilibrio, pero en su lugar me tope con la prenda negra que envolvía el torso de Rukawa.

-estas bien?

Levante la vista para mirarlo con los ojos desorientados y pude sentir la palma masculina tocarme la frente, mientras apartaba los mechones de mi cabello y su rostro se crispo.

-tienes fiebre.

Hasta ese momento no me percaté de lo que pasaba, solo que mi cabeza me dolía horrores y lo débil que me sentía; Rukawa había alcanzado a sostenerme antes de caer, y ahora sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura y espalda con firmeza, ligando su pecho contra mi. Descubriendo que él me transmitía su calor corporal al estar tan cerca, susurre de forma autónoma:

-tengo frío.

Al escuchar esto, Rukawa se deshizo del saco con rapidez, intentando no separarse mucho de mi en el proceso y lo coloco encima de mis hombros, cubriendo con el atuendo seco gran parte de mi cuerpo. Paso seguido, se inclino un poco para situar el brazo tras mis rodillas, levantando mis pies del suelo; y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, él ya estaba caminando conmigo en brazos. Lo observe atento al frente desde mi posición.

-que haces?-pregunte con voz endeble.

-llevándote a casa.

-pero… no crees que seria mas cómodo para ti llevarme en tu espalda?

-da lo mismo.

Me quede contemplando su perfil por largo rato, y notando lo perfecto que era. El fleco oscuro le caía muy natural, cubriendo la frente, rozando las pestañas de sus ojos azules y esparciendo el resto por todos lados de su rostro; su pelo siempre había lucido desordenado, pero eso en lugar de perjudicarlo le favorecía. Sus labios, que me hicieron recordar su sabor y me resultaban de una forma tan sensual, sobresalían debajo de su nariz perfilada. Lo extrañé mucho en este corto periodo en el que no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra por mas de una semana, y era difícil aceptar que a pesar de todo, disfrutaba de su compañía; por que aunque él no piense igual que yo, él era un amigo para mi, y con todo esto, me demostraba que también le importaba lo que me pasara, auque tenga que demostrarlo de manera algo diferente. Perdiéndome con esa visión, apoye mi cabeza en el pecho varonil.

Al llegar a mi departamento, con ropas limpias y secas, me quede recostada en el sofá frente a la televisión, siendo cubierta por mantas gruesas, aun con la temperatura impidiéndome el buen funcionamiento de mi propio cuerpo.

-toma…-Rukawa surgió casi de la nada ofreciéndome una taza de algo humeante.

-que es eso?

-un té que me enseño mi madre, te ayudara a bajar la fiebre.

-estas seguro que es comestible?-dije mirando el interior del recipiente dudosa.

-quieres que baje la fiebre si o no?-discutió desdeñoso.

-esta bien…-aunque seguía insegura de tomarlo. Acerque mi nariz para oler mejor el líquido caliente, y ante la mirada expectante de Rukawa, le di un sorbo-no sabe mal…

-ya te había dicho que no me gusta ser un inútil.

Y yo solo sonreí ante el comentario. Gire mi vista para echar un vistazo al reloj de pared, ya eran casi las diez de la noche.

-creo que deberías irte, Rukawa-sugerí con descontento bajando los ojos al líquido en mis manos; me quedaría sola hasta mañana, que llegaba mi padre de su viaje de negocios-ya es tarde y tu mamá y Karin se preocuparan por ti.

-me quedare-dijo fugazmente mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado del sofá.

-que?!-alcé los ojos hacia él sorprendida-como que te quedaras?!

-prefieres que te deje aquí sola?

-no, claro que no!-negué rotundamente-es solo que como tu fuiste a buscarme después de lo que paso… pues pensé que…

-estas enferma -musitó con total claridad posando sus ojos en mi-crees que te voy a dejar sola cuando no eres capaz de cuidarte por ti misma?

-que quieres decir con eso?!-dije sintiendo una vena en la cien y dejando salir un estornudo, ocasionándome un escalofrío y buscando cubrirme mas con las mantas.

-a eso me refería-la comisura de sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, que aturdió mi cerebro ya de por si alterado por la fiebre. ¡¿No puede parar de molestarme ni cuando estoy enferma?!

Me sentía feliz por saber que se quedaría conmigo a cuidarme, por que aunque Rukawa tratara de ocultarlo, eso demostraba interés y llegue a pensar que todo lo sucedido el día de nuestra discusión no fue mas que una mascara para apartarse de mi, y el motivo mas análogo conforme a su personalidad que se me ocurría, era que temía que sucediera algo fuera de su control que pudiera azorarlo de nueva cuenta. Otras personas podrían llamarle a ese estado "negación".

Decidimos prender la televisión como entretenimiento. Pasando canales, terminamos viendo una película gringa de acción policiaca. La trama no era mala, pero no le pude prestar la atención debida cuando los parpados comenzaron a pesarme y deje que el cansancio me dominara, hasta que no pude evitar hundirme en el mundo de los sueños, dejando caer poco a poco la cabeza en lo que creí era el brazo del sofá.

* * *

Con el rabillo del ojo alcance a verla cabecear varias veces desde hacia un buen rato, incluso desde antes que detuviera el avance de los canales con el control remoto en una película americana. Al final, acabo rindiéndose ante el sueño, dejando desplomar la cabeza en mi hombro. La observe mientras dormía, y conforme su cuerpo se fue relajando, se dejo abatir hasta quedar echada de costado; levante el brazo para darle mejor acceso, permitiendo que su cabeza quedara recostada en mis piernas.

La visión de su silueta durmiendo en mi regazo y el compás de su respiración, me hicieron evocar la horrible sensación que me asalto cuando no pude escuchar sus quejas y verla apunto de desmayarse de la calentura. El sostenerla en mis brazos antes de que se desmoronara me hizo revivir la noche en la que me atreví a robarle un suspiro de sus labios, y después la inaceptable revelación de lo que hice sin medir las consecuencias de mis actos. Mi ignorancia e inmadures de saber como y qué estaba pasando conmigo, le había hecho mucho daño, y hasta ahora lo pude entender; así como hasta ahora pude entender que ella representaba más para mí que una simple compañía amistosa.

Lo que yo antes no pude ver, ahora se presentaba tan claro y despejado estando con ella, que resultaba una verdadera idiotez y cobardía la manera en la que había actuado, tan solo por que no comprendía lo que ella me hacia sentir. Lo diferente pero a la vez afín que me volví gracias a ella, la afirmación de que ella me contagio de un poco de su vivacidad, agrietando la armadura que tanto tiempo me había mantenido encerrado, aislado y que me impedía ver mas allá de mis horizontes, absteniéndome de probar y saborear nuevas cosas. Ahora sabía por que ella me atraía tanto, por que ella era diferente.

Rozando mis dedos por el borde de su rostro para acomodar un mechón que me obstruía la vista de sus pestañas largas y espesas, logre sentir el talco de su piel morena bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Sus labios entreabiertos por el movimiento de su respiración eran una gran incentivo para mi, adicionando el detalle encantador de su pequeño lunar en el cuello cerca del lóbulo de la oreja. Me lamentaba un poco darme cuenta que no podía ver con la misma cercanía el lunar en el escote de uno de sus pechos, ya que la chica se aferraba a la manta presa del frío.

Huyendo de nuevo de mis propios instintos, intente ponerme en pie teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, dejándola ocupar en su totalidad el espacio del sofá. Camine en dirección al baño de visitas, deteniéndome frente al espejo del lavamanos y colocando mis manos a cada lado. La imagen de mi reflejo me devolvía la mirada intensa, repleta de deseos, ansioso por hacerlos realidad y aguantando las ganas de sucumbir ante ellos.

Deje que mi frente reposara en el espejo, esperando que mi mente se despejara. Era preocupante darme cuenta que sin hacer nada, ella era capaz de ponerme a mil, con solo llenar mis sentidos de su aroma, con solo perderme en su total presencia. Sonreí con ironía a la vez que cerraba los ojos. En verdad mis compañeros de equipo supieron dar en el clavo: me gustaba la belleza exótica.

* * *

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana me hicieron abrir los ojos con pesadez, enfocando mi vista para averiguar si seguía acostada en el sofá o en mi habitación, (aunque no recordara haberme movido de aquí) pude distinguir el televisor y supe que me había quedado dormida en la sala. Levante mi tronco para quedar sentada y me lleve la mano a mi mejilla, notando que ya no tenía fiebre, aunque aun me sentía un poco débil. Gire la cabeza a todas direcciones alrededor del departamento, buscando al que según se había comprometido a cuidarme, pero no encontré a nadie.

¡¿Seria capaz de dejarme sola en la contingencia?!

-Rukawa?!-grite esperando respuesta, pero no la hubo.

¡¿Será capaz de ser tan inhumano y dejarme sola y desamparada con mi enfermedad?!

-Rukawa estas ahí?!-de nuevo no hubo respuesta y me hizo sentir estúpida.

¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Realmente se fue! ¡Como pudo hacerme esto!

Supongo que yo tenía la culpa por confiar demasiado en él, por confiar en sus palabras cuando tenía mucha cola que le pisen. Solo a mi me pasaban estas cosas; tienes fe en la gente equivocada y terminan dándote la espalda. Llena de coraje, comencé a desahogar mi frustración golpeando el sofá con la almohada, mientras gritaba groserías en español.

-_maldita sea, soy una vieja estúpida, idiota cabezota y alcahueta! Por que me pasan estas cosas a mi! Si te gusta que te piquen, verdad Julia! Si de eso pides tu limosna! Tonta, imbécil, descerebrada, masoquista y bien pen-_

-quieres que regrese luego?

Detuve mi ritual al instante. Esa voz, no podía ser. Levante la vista asustada y avergonzada de que fuera realmente él y presenciara aquella expulsión improvisada de enojo muy a mi estilo. Estaba parado frente a mi, con su ceja levantada.

-Ru-Rukawa!!-grite completamente apenada e intentando mejorar mi postura-pensé que te habías ido!

-lo hice-dijo con algo de sosería-fui por el desayuno-me mostró la bolsa de plástico que colgaba de su mano y se perdió tras la puerta de la cocina.

-oohh… ya veo…-ahora sí que me sentía una total idiota.

-ya estas mejor?-pregunto mientras me asomaba a la cocina y lo veía sacar de la bolsa dos cajas de _obento_ junto con cuatro vasos mas de diferentes líquidos y los acomodaba en la mesa.

-ah si, me siendo mucho mejor! Ya no me duele la cabeza.

-ya no tienes fiebre?-detuvo su tarea para tocar mi frente.

-eeh… no-conteste algo aturdida por el contacto ya que era muy extraño que Rukawa se mostrara tan atento y preocupado- ya me bajo la fiebre. Parece que el té que hiciste es muy bueno.

-lo es…-y ambos nos sentamos en la mesa a desayunar.

-por que trajiste tantos jugos?-pregunte al ver los cuatro vamos dispersos.

-no sabia cual te gustaba…-menciono mientras se llevaba un zumo a la boca para darle un sorbo-así que compre varios.

Parpadee dos veces mirándolo sorprendida. Esto si que estaba fuera de cualquier otra expectativa que haya llegado a tener de él. ¿Estará tratando de compensar el mal rato que me hizo pasar? Levanto los ojos hacia mi.

-será mejor que comas, tienes que reponer fuerzas.

-s-si, tienes razón-y comencé a comer aun confundida. Y tan pronto le di el primer mordisco a la comida, me di cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Literalmente me embutí de todo lo que veía en el plato, comiendo muy deprisa.

-tampoco tienes que comer tan rápido-comentó el chico viéndome comer como una loca que no había probado bocado en días-el desayuno no se ira a ningún lado.

-tengo hambre!-dije con un pedazo de _onigiri_ en la boca y alcance a ver que Rukawa medio sonreía, como si disfrutara el verme comer-que?

-nada…-y volvió su atención a su desayuno.

En la cocina, forcejeaba con él para que me permitiera lavar los trastes que se habían acumulado durante el día; evitaba que los tocara, los alzó arriba de su cabeza, donde yo no podía ni rozarlos.

-déjame lavarlos, Rukawa!!–grité a la vez que daba saltos para intentar conseguirlos, pero era obvio que su altura era un gran obstáculo-son mis platos!

-dije que no!-musito mientras alejaba el plato lo mas posible de mi- acaba de bajarte la fiebre y no puedes mojarte!

-por dios!! No creo que mojarme un poco las manos vaya a hacer que me caída desmayada otra ves!

-no fuiste tu la que dijiste que te enfermabas con facilidad?

-pero ya me siento bien!!

-tu cara aun esta muy pálida!-dijo casi con un grito-no quiero que vuelvas a recaer!

Lo mire con los ojos desorbitados completamente anonadada. Repetí la frase "no quiero" en mi mente. ¿Había oído bien?

-estonces… lo harás tu?-asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió con el trabajo que yo le había impedido hacer-solo… no rompas nada.

-ya lo sé.

La imagen de Rukawa lavando los platos seria una joya de valor incalculable para las admiradoras neuróticas, una fantasía mas de ellas hecha realidad; y podía aceptar que tenían razón, se veía muy lindo. Podría tomarle una foto a escondidas sin que se diera cuenta, sacar varias copias y venderlas en la preparatoria a buen precio, estoy segura que ganaría una buena cantidad de dinero con solo vender unas cuantas, por que no es una foto que se pueda ver todos los días. Me imagine a las fans de Rukawa peleando y agarrándose de las greñas por unas fotos de ese calibre y no pude aguantar dejar salir una risita.

-de qué te ríes?

-de nada en especial…-pero siguió mirándome con el seño fruncido-bueno… solo estaba pensando que seria genial tomarte unas cuantas fotos haciendo quehaceres domésticos. Ganaría mucho dinero si las vendiera a tus fans!

-y te parece gracioso?-pregunto con sarcasmo.

-claro que si! Imagínate a todas las viejas locas de tu club de fans jalarse de los pelos para obtener una sola foto tuya lavando platos!-y solté la carcajada.

-pero solo tu tienes el privilegio de verme en vivo.

-tienes razón!-dije tronando los dedos emocionada y empecé a divagar en la idea-eso seguramente las retorcería de la envidia! Ya se! Le diré a Hanamichi que me ayude a venderlas! Estoy segura que no se negara, o mejor a Yohei y los muchachos!

-oe…

-no podrán resistirse a tan buen negocio! Los amigos de Hanamichi son geniales!

-dime… por que lo llamas por su nombre?

-eh?-me corto la inspiración muy gachamente con esa pregunta-a que te refieres?

-quiero saber por que a él lo llamas por su nombre-la voz de Rukawa sonaba mas como un regaño que una simple curiosidad que le pudo surgir. No pude saber con claridad por que me preguntaba eso, ya que el fleco le cubría los ojos.

-pues… por que así se llama, no?

-también se llama Sakuragi-dijo con voz cortante-no es al único chico que llamas por su nombre de pila.

-sabes que no me gusta llamarlos por el apellido.

-entonces por que conmigo lo haces?

Me quede sin argumento para contestar. Era verdad que casi a todos los chicos que conocía los llamaba por su nombre de pila, excepto a los que no me inspiraban confianza. Pero nunca me había fijado que a Rukawa lo seguía llamando por su apellido, aunque fuera el chico con quien mas había convivido.

-por costumbre… supongo…

-cual es la diferencia entre él y yo?

-ninguna, ya te dije que es costumbre… -dije confundida por su aparente enojo-por que te enojas por algo tan insignificante?

Detuvo sus manos ocupadas en lavar y las coloco en la base del lavabo, mirando algún punto bajo sus pies.

-creí que para ti no era algo insignificante…-se volteo a mirarme.

-bueno… es verdad que no llamo a mucha gente por sus apellidos por que me parece que es como poner una barrera entre ellos.

-entonces… cual es la diferencia conmigo?-insistió-tienes algún problema con mi nombre?

-no es eso… es solo que…

-te desagrada?

-no seas ridículo!

-entonces no veo la razón por la que me sigas llamando por mi apellido.

-cual es el fin de todo esto?!-estalle por el constante ataque- tu ni siquiera te has atrevido a llamarme Yulia ni una sola vez! Para ti soy solo "oye tu"!

-no es lo mismo!

-es la misma _chingadera_! Vienes y te quejas de que no te llamo Kaede cuando tu no me llamas ni por mi apellido! Como quieres que…

Pero no terminé de sacar mi enfado por un repentino mareo que me hizo tambalear y agarrarme la cabeza. Rukawa me sostuvo de los brazos cuando intente sujetarme de la mesa.

-estoy bien…-dije en automático antes de que él preguntara.

-te advertí que aun no estabas del todo bien-lo escuche decir en voz baja.

-solo… me maree un poco… es todo…

-te gusta asustarme, verdad?

Lo mire extrañada por el comentario, y noté una sutilísima sonrisa, casi imperceptible en su rostro. Yo no pude dejar escapar una sonrisita, mucho mas pronunciaba que la de él.

-lo siento… -murmure despacio-quieres que te llame por tu nombre a partir de ahora para que tu hagas lo mismo conmigo?

-me parece bien.

-de acuerdo… Kaede.

Era raro pronunciar ese nombre cuando siempre tuve el hábito de llamarlo Rukawa. No era que no me gustara llamarlo Kaede, por que incluso su nombre me parecía muy bonito, aunque lo haya escuchado usarse también para mujeres, sino más bien por que pensaba que no tenía la aprobación aun de hablarle tan confianzudamente.

Y como lo prometió, se quedo conmigo todo el día, hasta pasadas las seis de la tarde, cuando mi padre me anuncio por una llamada rápida que llegaría a eso de las ocho de la noche. Estando en el umbral de la puerta para despedir al que se convirtió en mi cuidador de todo el día, recordé una forma en la que pudiera darle las gracias.

-ah! Espera aquí!-le dije antes de salir corriendo a la cocina donde en el refrigerador tenia guardados algunos _aguacates_ extra-toma… los tenia guardados para ti desde hace un buen rato, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de dártelos.

-_aguacates_?-Rukawa le echo un vistazo a la pequeña bolsa blanca.

-exacto! ya lo pronuncias mejor! Te gustan mucho, no?

-no tienes que hacerlo.

-es una forma de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho este día, aunque no creo que unos cuantos _aguacates_ sean suficientes-dije un tanto chiveada.

Lo acompañe hasta la salida del edificio, donde parecía que el que no quería irse aun era él, por que se quedo inmóvil frente a mi.

-muchas gracias por todo, Kaede. Realmente aprecio mucho todo lo que hiciste-dije de la forma mas sincera posible-entonces nos vemos en la escuela?

-si…-lo escuche un poco desanimado.

-bueno entonces me voy, tengo que preparar la cena para papá antes de que llegue-y dí la vuelta sobre mis talones para dirigirme a mi departamento cuando lo escuche gritarme.

-Yulia!!

El oír mi nombre de su voz por primera vez me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, que intente disimular. Me voltee.

-vaya!-puse las manos en mis caderas- hasta que por fin te escucho llamarme por mi nombre!

-tengo que hablar contigo.

-de que?

-de algo importante.

-pues si es tan importante que no puede esperar, dímelo.

Se acerco para acortar la distancia entre ambos con paso firme y seguro, hasta detenerse frente a mi. La brisa le despeino el cabello negro y su postura no había cambiado en nada, seguía erguido con su porte orgulloso, pero había algo distinto en él, algo en su mirada que no pude identificar junto con una gran convicción.

-me gustas.

Me quede estática y por un momento pensé que me estaba viendo la cara. Por su puesto no le creí.

-no ya en serio… que querías decirme?

-no me crees, verdad?

-claro que no, anda deja de bromear y dime lo que en verdad querías decirme.

-no estoy bromeando-el tono de su voz se volvió terriblemente seductor-yo no bromeo con algo así, y creo que lo sabes.

Su mirada seguía fija en mi, como indagando alguna reacción ante la declaración, parecía que estaba expectante a cualquier movimiento mío, y se veía que lo estaba disfrutando. Pero yo simplemente no podía moverme; ¡como hacerlo después de que esperaba que me dijera cualquier cosa menos que le gustó!

-pero… no entiendo… por que…-los nervios me invadieron y con ellos mi capacidad de articular bien.

-quieres que te lo explique mejor?-se inclino un poco para quedar mas cerca de mi rostro y poder susurrar solo para que yo fuera capaz de oírlo-me gustas mucho Yulia… y ya no quiero ser nada mas que tu amigo… ya no puedo.

Me sentí indefensa ante la profundidad de sus ojos azules, que me miraban directo a los ojos, llenos de una ansiedad y seguridad que nunca había visto dedicarme, al menos no en su estado consiente. Eso sin contar con la calidez de su aliento contra mi cara y el tono tan atrayente con que pronunciaba las palabras. Trague saliva pesadamente mientras sentía como mi cara ardía.

-tienes sueño otra ves?-le pregunte dudosa con la garganta seca; él negó con la cabeza lentamente y rió entre dientes-estas… hablando en serio?

-nunca tan enserio. Cuando te ví con Sendoh concebí unos celos salvajes que al principio no quise aceptar, y todo este tiempo que no cruzamos palabra alguna fueron insoportables para mi. Te extrañe, extrañe estar contigo y hoy me di cuenta que en verdad eres alguien muy importante para mi. Te convertiste en lo que siempre necesite pero nunca quise admitir.

-Ka-Kaede… yo…

Levanto su mano para posarla en mi mejilla, tan ardiente como el fuego (y no precisamente por culpa de la fiebre), sintiendo el tacto suave de su mano masculina. Acercó su rostro al mío hasta quedar unidas nuestras mejillas de manera que sus labios rozaron mi oreja al hablar, lo que me estremeció.

-eres hermosa de un modo muy diferente a las demás… y eso me gusta.

Aun no sabía que fuerza divina se había apoderado de mí para poder mantenerme aun de pie y solo esperaba que todo esto no fuera una jugarreta más de él o de mi alocada imaginación. Pero cuando estaba ya casi rendida a sus pies para colgarme de su cuello y permitirle hacer lo que quiera conmigo, él se aparto y se dio la vuelta para hablarme mientras caminaba dándome la espalda.

-piénsalo…

Y se perdió en medio de la calle, dejándome con el corazón en la garganta apunto de estallar y la respiración irregular, intentando recuperar la concentración y no perder el hilo de lo que había pasado. Me toque la frente, percatándome de que la calentura había regresado.

* * *

**woww!! por fin se lo dijo!! jaja ya era hora no crees? este es otro motivo mas por el que me el capitulo es tan largo jajaja casi el doble de largo que los anteriores, pero bueno, valio la pena, o como ven?? jojojo**

**ahora la cosa sera en como reaccionara nuestra prota despues de esto, por que ni crean que le dira el si inmediatamente, si el muchacho la hizo sufrir!!! quien quiera azul celeste que le cueste o no?? jajaja**

**chicas espero sus reviews para comentar!!**


	20. Solo dime que si

**Capitulo 19. **Solo dime que si.

Siempre lo mantuve marcado como un amigo, a pesar de que me tomaba varias comodidades con respecto a él. Nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza que algo así podría llegar a suceder. La posibilidad de que llegara a gustarle alguna vez nunca estuvo presente dentro de mis planes.

-_cariño_… me puedes pasar la soya?

Desde el principio lo veía tan lejano, tan inalcanzable.

-Julia?

Incluso llegue a pensar que tal vez su preferencia hacia el sexo opuesta no era correcta, algo así como que le gustaba machacar pistache con los codos. Pero esa hipótesis se esfumo hacia menos de una hora, y ahora que descifraba todo lo que había sucedido, mi corazón no dejaba de latir con rapidez. Ahora entendía mejor el cambio de actitud conmigo; mas atento, mas considerado, mas interesado en mi seguridad e incluso podría llegarlo a tonar cariñoso a ratos. ¿Estuvo apunto de besarme o solo se burlaba de mi? ¿Qué me puede confirmar que realmente esta hablando en serio y no es otra de sus tretas para molestarme?

-Julia, me escuchaste?

-eh?!-mi bloqueo momentáneo se perdió al instante en que mi papá me hablara por tercera vez, según recuerdo-perdón _papá_… que decías?

-hija… pasa algo?-pregunto con preocupación sentado en la cabecera de la mesa-estas muy distraída…

-no… no me pasa nada… -tome el envase con la salsa verde y la esparcí por encima de mi comida, todo con tal de mantenerme ocupada y disimular. Mi padre me observo de nuevo, antes de regresar a su comida. Yo disimule llevarme unos cuantos chiles secos a la boca que ni siquiera me hacían efecto, parecía completamente desconectada del mundo y en definitiva bien confundida.

¡¿Y como no estarlo!? ¡Kaede Rukawa se me acaba de declarar! ¡El chico que yo consideraba un inhumano sin corazón y arrogante quiere conmigo! ¡Me lo dijo tan claro y normal como si hablara de un programa de televisión! Y con el arsenal de cosas que traía por detrás el chamaco, no era fácil hacerme a la idea y creerle así como así. A demás no es de cualquier chico de quien estamos hablando, sino del chico mas popular y admirado de toda la preparatoria Shohoku, con club de admiradoras y todo encima. Dios! Cuando se enteren me asaran como cerdito!

"_Me gustas mucho Yulia… y ya no quiero ser nada mas que tu amigo… ya no puedo…"_

Su voz quedo impregnada en mi cabeza, junto con sus ojos tan azules mirándome directamente como adentrándose en mi para saber la respuesta, mientras movía sus labios con lentitud hasta mi oído, cautivando cada uno de mi sentidos con cada palabra que me decía. Estoy segura que muchas ya le hubieran despojado de por lo menos la camisa con tal declaración, pero yo no podía darme el lujo de ser facilota. ¡Si quiere azul celeste que le cueste! Pero vaya que era difícil con semejante ejemplar de macho galán paseándose frente a mi y prometiéndome bajarme la luna y las estrellas.

Y eso se hizo más difícil en plena escuela. Caminando por el pasillo iba restregándome la cabeza ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar ahora? digo, no podía hacer la que ve maripositas en el cielo como si nada pasara, pero tampoco como si pasara algo. Bueno, aquí podía comprobar si Kaede realmente hablaba en serio o solo era una mas de sus insinuaciones inútiles, por que con él podía esperarme muchas cosas, tiene mucha cola que le pisen; quien sabe, capaz que se haga el tonto y ni se acuerde (cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia) o me haga creer que fue un sueño producto de mi mente perversa y con ansias de venganza por lo que me ha hecho. Que por cierto no seria mala idea.

Eso es! De eso se trata! Seguro que al llegar al salón ni se ha de acordar que me dijo: "me gustas" y "eres hermosa de un modo muy diferente a las demás… y eso me gusta". Cuando llegue solo me mirada con desgana y pasara de largo si yo no le dirijo la palabra para desearle buenos días, como siempre. Todo actuado y fríamente calculado ¿De que me preocupo entonces?

mmm… me dijo hermosa… creo que podría considerar perdonarlo.

Pero… ¡sorpresa!

-buenos días Yulia…

La voz de hombre detrás de mi no podía ser de otro. Me puse tiesa y medio voltee mi cuerpo para no darle por completo la espalda y no pasarme de grosera.

-ho-hola… buenos días…Kaede-tartamudee intentando sonreír, aunque para mi era mas una mueca.

-que diablos te pasa?-pregunto con su ya muy usual tono de desfachatez absoluta, y como me alivio escucharlo hablar así. Aunque también me decepcionó-deja de poner esa cara de tonta.

Ja! Ya sabia yo que todo era un truco para reírse a mi costa!

-bueno, mi rey, tu tampoco la tienes muy bonita que digamos, eh?-me defendí tratando de regresar a la rutina diaria-tan temprano y ya vienes a esparcir tu mal humor!

-no estoy de mal humor.

-pues no lo pareces… -cruce los brazos-como siempre andas con tu cara de pocos amigos, no quiero saber cuando estas de mal humor!

-deja de ser tan gruñona!

-gruñona?! Yo?! –dije indignada señalándome con el dedo-si el que tiene un carácter huraño aquí eres tu!

El no respondió nada, solo me observo atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera. Lo mire de reojo unos segundos, que fueron suficientes para notar un brillo intenso en sus ojos. No fui capaz de sostenerle la mirada, así que la esquive. A los pocos segundos entró el profesor en turno y Kaede paso a mi lado, y ahí fue cuando lo escuche susurrarme:

-ni creas que se me ha olvidado lo que te dije anoche… voy muy enserio… entiéndelo…

El sudor frío se me resbalo por la frente. Entonces… ¡¿no esta jugando?! ¡¿El realmente me esta echando los perros?! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! Esto resulta tan irreal y extraño que me asusta. Resultaba bastante humillante que yo no supiera que hacer y que él le sacara provecho a eso.

No tengo que decir que me la pase huyendo de él literalmente en todo el transcurso de las horas de clase y él no dejaba de lanzarme una de sus inescrutables miradas siempre que tenia la oportunidad, y en especial cuando bajaba la guardia. Esos momentos me afectaban demasiado, por lo que trataba de ignorarlo, pero la curiosidad en saber lo que se cruzaba por la cabeza me hacia ruido, y optaba por mirarlo de reojo, solo para ver desde su lugar como se le formaba una sonrisa descarada y sugestiva mientras su mentón reposaba en su puño, e inmediatamente los colores se me subieron. ¿Qué no se dará cuenta de lo que me provoca? Claro, por eso lo hace.

En la hora del entrenamiento, donde por fin me había librado de él y lo aproveche al cien por ciento, solo me dedique a mantener un ritmo en cada jugada, apoyando al equipo y suministrando las correcciones en las fallas, cosa que en lo personal eso a mi no me hacia el mas mínimo efecto, por que poco a poco mis errores eran mas de los que se sumaban en toda mi vida de practicar el Volley ball.

-sucede algo Yulia?-comento Rinako después de verme fallar un bloqueo aparentemente elevado-estas muy distraída.

Era la segunda vez que me decían eso en menos de veinticuatro horas. Maldito Rukawa, ni siquiera en mis momentos de entrenamiento donde podía desahogar mi frustración me dejaba en paz.

-nunca te había visto así…-dijo Umiko con preocupación-te preocupa algo?

-tranquilas chicas! –conteste elevando las manos en negación-no tengo nada, en serio!

-entonces por que no has estado sacando bien?-Tomoko se unió a los comentario, aunque este me pareció mas una reprimenda amarga que un intento de animo. Bueno, a pesar de todo, las cosas entre ella y yo ya se habían suavizado mucho, su actitud seguía siendo mamila, solo para guardar las apariencias.

-a que viene eso?-pregunte de mala gana.

-bueno, normalmente sacas con mucha potencia y casi siempre en la línea de fondo, pero ahora tus saques no pasan de la red-cruzo los brazos y no dejo de verme con una sonrisa socarrona.

-oh vamos Tomoko, solamente e tenido un mal día…-le conteste de igual forma-no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

-quien esta preocupada por ti?!-se puso colorada de repente y volteo la cabeza con brusquedad-nunca dije que estuviera preocupada por ti!

-eso espero, por que lo que quiero es que se concentren en jugar bien para las nacionales!

Ella solo me hizo una mueca, y prefirió irse a terminar sus ejercicios de estiramiento de rutina después de acabar el entrenamiento. Les indique a mi equipo que usaran los últimos minutos para combinar pases de bolea y golpe bajo en parejas, donde aproveche a tratar de concentrarme lo mejor posible en esas condiciones, así que comencé a trabajar con Yukari. Al principio todo iba bien; intercalábamos ambos golpes hasta que les anunciaba el cambio, pero todo se vino abajo cuando alguien hizo su aparición en medio de la cancha. Me quede boquiabierta al reconocer de quien se trataba.

-no puede ser…

Estaba tan embobada por verlo ahí, en mi zona de entrenamiento, con su uniforme deportivo en tonos rojos y negros del equipo de Basket Ball de Shohoku y su maleta al hombro, que no escuche la advertencia de Yukari al lanzarme el balón, causando que me rebotara en la cabeza.

-Yulia-chan!!

-Capitana!! Estas bien?!

Me lleve la mano al nuevo chichón que se me acababa de formar y me sobe un poco. Esto no podía ser más bochornoso. ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!

-si… estoy bien chicas!-dije atolondrada a mis compañeras que se habían arremolinado a mi alrededor mientras me levantaba del suelo, me sacudía el polvo de mi trasero y acomodaba el uniforme.

-ese no es Kaede Rukawa del equipo de Basket Ball?-escuche a Nozomi señalando al susodicho con curiosidad. En seguida me puse como roca.

-oh es verdad! –anuncio Umiko-Que hace aquí?

¡¿Eso mismo me pregunto yo?! ¡¿No se supone que a esta hora se queda a practicar en el gimnasio?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a venir aquí?!

-este… oigan chicas! –me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa a cada paso que daba hacia a nosotras- enseguida vuelvo, de acuerdo? No tardare! Ustedes sigan con la practica, no se detengan!

Y salí corriendo a detener a lo que sea que planeara hacer Kaede.

-ese fue un buen pase…-me dijo burlón al estar frente a él. Es obvio que me había visto golpearme la cabeza con el balón. Ignore el comentario.

-que haces aquí?!-le dije entre susurros, aguantando las ganas de gritar mas fuerte.

-que crees que hago?-levanto la ceja- vine a buscarte.

-a buscarme?! Bromeas?! Tu nunca haces eso!

-pues ahora si-dijo tajante-vendré a verte hasta que me des una respuesta.

-estas loco?!-dije perdiendo los estribos-me vas a meter en problemas si tus admiradoras se llegan a enterar, además me estas presionando!

-claro que no, solo te estoy ayudando a decidir mas rápido!

-cual es la diferencia!

-la diferencia es que ahora me gustas!-al decir esto, mi rostro se torno de un rubor intenso y comencé a tartamudear.

-no lo digas así tan campante, Rukawa!

-es la verdad, además te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre!

-y a mi que me cargue el payaso, no?! Por eso empiezan los rumores en la escuela! Sabes lo que me harían tus fans si se enteran de eso?!

-disculpen… -gire mi rostro para ver a la bola de chicas de mi equipo, ansiosas y nerviosas.

-Rukawa-kun… nos permites hablar con ella un momento por favor?-dijo Nozomi con vergüenza. A lo que Kaede respondió con un "aa…" bastante flojo. Paso seguido, me tomaron de los brazos y entre todas me arrastraron lejos del chico para que no pudiera escuchar, y tan pronto nos detuvimos, comenzaron a inundarme con preguntas.

-es verdad eso?!

-Rukawa-kun se te declaro?!

-por que no nos dijiste nada?!

-por eso has estado tan distraída?!

-como es posible que no le hayas dado una respuesta aun?!

Eran tantas y hablaban al mismo tiempo que me marearon y no sabia cual responder primero.

-tranquilas!-musite intimidada por la presencia de todas casi encima mío- una por una!

-cuándo fue?!

-que le vas a responder?!

-CUENTANOS!!-gritaron todas a la vez mientras sentía como me hacia chiquita.

-escuchen… no es gran cosa… en serio…

-que no es gran cosa?!-grito Rinako.

-el chico mas popular de la escuela se te declaro y tu dices que no es gran cosa?!-le siguió Umiko sonando desesperada.

-y no le has respondido?!

-pues… aun no…

-como que no?!-se quejo Amaya-no me digas que no te gusta?!

-no te gusta Kaede Rukawa?!-la voz de Nozomi sonó como si acabara de decir una blasfemia.

-no, no es eso… -dije sintiéndome presionada-no digo que no me guste… es solo que…

-entonces?!

-pues… para empezar no solo cuenta el físico!

-Yulia…-por primera vez hablo Tomoko con seriedad y una vena se le escapo en la cien-tienes idea de cuantas chicas en esta escuela morirían por estar en tu lugar?!

Créeme que estoy muy conciente de eso.

-tienes que decirle que si!

-no permitiremos que lo rechaces!!

-y por que no?!-espete-esa es mi decisión!

-tienes que salir con él!!

-hazlo por todas nosotras!!

-como?!-parpadee confundida.

-tienes que echártelo en nombre de todas nosotras!!

-QUEEEEEEEEEE?!

Que clase de incoherencia estaban diciendo, estas si están dementes. Las observe anonadada por lo que me acababan de pedir, cada una tenia los ojos llenos de fe en mi y repletos de lagrimas, unas con el puño levantado y otras con las manos unidas y una cara de ruego infinito.

-que… me lo… eche?... se refieren… a que… él… y yo…

-exacto!!!

-tienes que cumplirnos ese deseo Yulia!!

-eres nuestra única esperanza!!

-esperen un momento!!! Saben los problemas que me ocasionaría si me hago novia de Rukawa?!!

-nosotras te apoyamos!!.-dijo Nozomi con energía.

-nos encargaremos de que esas odiosas fans no te molesten!!-prosiguió Rinako.

-pero…

-déjanos eso a nosotras! Si eso es lo que te preocupa, nosotras les haremos la vida de cuadritos para que no se metan contigo y Rukawa.

-están seguras?

-claro!!-dijeron casi todas al unífono y con una sonrisa.

-entonces le dirás que si?!

-aun no lo se, Yukari…-baje la cara.

-como que no sabes?!-se quejo Amaya.

-no puedes perder esta oportunidad!!

-no es tan fácil, Nozomi!-proteste.

-claro que lo es! Solo dile que si y ya!

-deberías escuchar a tus amigas…

Esa voz ya no fue de una de mis compañeras de equipo, sino de mi prospecto para nuevo novio, quien ya se le notaba cara de fastidio por andar esperando.

-y tu no deberías de escuchar las conversaciones de otra gente!-lo regañe.

-mmm…

Se me salió un suspiro. A pesar de que estaba en una etapa de "cortejo" conmigo, seguía siendo descuidado y engreído. Las chicas frente a mi se rieron pícaramente.

-ya vámonos…-me dijo secamente.

-espera… aun tengo que ir por mis cosas!

-aquí esta…-señalo mi maleta que sostenía con su brazo izquierdo y comenzó a caminar a la escuela.

Antes de dar el primer paso para seguirlo, Nozomi me tomo del brazo y me hablo en voz baja junto con una sonrisita que se le escapaba de los labios.

-no lo dejes ir, eh?-me guiña un ojo- se ve que le interesas mucho.

-como sabes eso?-le dije dudosa de sus palabras.

-se le nota…-y sonrió aun mas.

Continuamos caminando en silencio por los pasillos de la escuela, donde casi todos ya se habían ido a sus hogares. Estando junto a él me vinieron a la mente todas las preguntas que me hicieron mis amigas de Volly y muchas de ellas aun no conocía ni yo misma la respuesta, y ahora me asaltaban como una revelación que podría cambiarme la vida.

¿Qué sentía realmente por él? Me agradaba, y no solo eso, realmente me gustaba, Rukawa me gustaba mucho. Habíamos pasado muchas cosas juntos y me gustaba estar con él. Pero el problema radicaba en él. ¿Como podía confiar en él? ya una vez me mintió, ¿Cómo se que no lo esta haciendo otra ves? Me duele pensar que en realidad Rukawa no lo esta tomando tan enserio como dice. Estar con él de un modo más íntimo que solo amigos y descubrir cosas de él que nadie mas conocía, no me desagradaba para nada pero…

-por que lo estas dudando tanto?-su voz grave resonó en el pasillo.

-pues… no es algo fácil de responder…

Rukawa no contesto, solo siguió caminando manteniéndose callado. Entonces me atreví a preguntar.

-por que yo?

-ya te lo dije… eres diferente…

-pero… no crees que estas confundiendo las cosas?-me dirigí a él con mucha inseguridad y buscando la posibilidad de que todo esto fuera un error, y ni siquiera sabia por que lo hacia- es decir… tal ves estas confundido y…

Él detuvo su marcha, y yo también.

-eso piensas?-exclamo con algo de supuesta indiferencia-piensas que estoy confundido?

-seria lógico…-algo dentro de mi pecho se comprimía, pero no quise prestarle atención-puede que estés confundiendo tus sentimientos hacia mi…

-eso no esta en discusión…-me interrumpió con algo de brusquedad-no se por que no quieres entenderlo Yulia…

-escucha… -musite tratando de calmar mi corazón que ya estaba saliéndose de control-sé que estas acostumbrado a hacer lo que se te de la gana pero…

-es verdad… así era… -murmuro con sutileza y me miro a los ojos-hasta que te conocí…

Mi estomago se encogió repentinamente, ya sea por lo que acababa de decir o por la forma en la que me miraba, o por las dos.

-por dios Kaede… -dije buscando mantener la calma-esperas que me crea ese cuento de que te gusto, cuando hay miles de chicas que puedes escoger y que matarían por que les hicieras caso? Puedes tener a la chica que quieras!

Lo que paso después fue algo tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, y cerré los ojos con fuerza, esperando que pasara algo más cuando sentí que me acorralaba contra la pared. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y con ambos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, apoyados en la pared.

-entonces por que me estas costando tanto trabajo?-de nuevo uso ese tono sexy y soberbio para hablar y volvió a causar el mismo efecto en mi-el problema aquí es… que yo solo te quiero a ti…

Yo, con los ojos desorbitados y las mejillas como semáforos, intente articular alguna palabra entendible, pero solo salieron de mi boca sonidos sin sentido, lo que me puso aun más nerviosa. Él solo dejo salir una risa ahogada, divirtiéndose ante mi repentino estado afónico.

-se que no te soy indiferente… y que como hombre te inspiro muchas cosas…-su sonrisa cínica seguía decorando su rostro perfecto, alargando sus labios y haciéndolo ver tan cautivador.

-como estas tan seguro de eso?-tartamudee sintiendo su aliento.

-crees que no me doy cuenta?-dijo con altivez-piensas que no me fijo en los detalles?

No supe que contestar. Es verdad que él me provoca emociones muy intensas cuando esta cerca, pero también yo confiaba en que él no notara esos cambios, y ahora comprobaba que estaba equivocada. Se había estado haciendo el tonto todo este tiempo. Trague saliva.

-a que le tienes miedo Yulia?

-no se de que me hablas…-comprimí mas mi espalda a la pared, al querer huir de mi deseo sofocante de comérmelo a besos. Dios! Como me enloquecía que me hablara de esa manera tan atrayente y sensual; pero no estaba dispuesta a ponérselo tan fácil, no después del daño que me hizo. Aun tenía una dignidad que defender.

-por eso dudas, no es cierto? Por eso aun no me has dado la respuesta.

No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Lo había notado? Me parecía increíble que él haya sido capaz de notar todo eso. Me quedaba completamente desarmada. La visión de que estuviéramos juntos era tan descabellada, excitante y a la vez aterradora que aun me parecía un cuento de hadas muy lejano. Eran muchos obstáculos los que tendríamos que pasar, y no sabía si Kaede estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlos todos por mi.

-si temes que te haga daño… no lo haré… te lo prometo…

-como se que lo que me dices es verdad?-exclame con miedo en mi voz- como puedo confiar en ti de nuevo?

-por que me es imposible fingir contigo…-acerco mas su cuerpo al mío y su tono se suavizo a tal grado que no parecía ser él, sonaba como si con su voz intentara llegar a lo mas hondo de mi ser, como si fuera una caricia-escucha… se que cometí errores, pero quiero remediarlos, solo necesito que me des una oportunidad.

Y nuevamente, acorto la distancia entre nuestros rostros, sintiendo como pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él con firmeza y lisura, ofreciendo sus labios al compás de las últimas palabras que logre escuchar antes de que me perdiera en su calor y terminara por sucumbir a su irresistible presencia.

-tu solo dime que si… y yo hago el resto…

Nunca antes pensé que un hombre podría llegar a resultarme tan deliciosamente atractivo, y el frenesí que me invadió se extendió por todo mi cuerpo hasta anular cualquier otra cosa en mi mente. ¿Estará jugando conmigo de nuevo? No, esta ves no, y supe que ahora si estaba dispuesto a robarme un beso cuando sus labios se abrieron ligeramente, casi encima de los míos y cerraba los ojos para esperar el contacto. Sentir un beso verdadero de Kaede Rukawa sería el comienzo de algo muy bonito. Y cuando el noventa por ciento del camino ya estaba recorrido y solo faltaba el toque final para cerrar con broche de oro, una voz grito desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-RUKAWA-KUN!!!

Unos segundos hubieran bastando para que sus labios tocaran los míos de no haber sido por esa intervención. Ambos nos separamos rápidamente, volteando en dirección donde provenía la voz. Korina Yamanato observaba pasmada desde unos cuantos metros de nosotros y fue cuando me azotó una oleada de realidad.

¡Válgame el cielo! ¡¿Por que tenía que ser ella precisamente la que presenciara todo?! Estaba muy bien publicado en el chismógrafo de la escuela que ella me odiaba tremendamente, y que era la que movía los hilos de las mosquitas muertas de las admiradoras de Rukawa. Si se enteran que su ídolo y amor platónico intento besar a la chica mas despreciaba por el clan, barrerían la calle conmigo sin duda alguna, eso después de haberme cortado la cabeza o de haberme quemado en la hoguera.

-que… que significa esto?!-pregunto con enojo absoluto.

-escucha… Korina… -dije recuperando el dominio de mi misma y evitando hundirme más de lo que ya estaba-esto… no es lo que piensas…

-si lo es!

Rukawa se irguió orgulloso y miro a Korina con desafío.

-Kaede!-dije perpleja.

-entonces… -pude ver como la chica cerraba los puños-es verdad que… ella te gusta… Rukawa-kun?

-si… algún problema?

Ella me miro con odio comprimido en su rostro.

-que le has respondido?

-aun no me a respondido…-el chico hablo por mi-en este momento entre nosotros no hay nada mas que no sea amistad, pero lo habrá…yo mismo me encargare de que así sea…

Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo, en el que yo me sentí casi volar por las nubes. La chica pasó los ojos de mi a Kaede varias veces, antes de que notara como empezaba a temblar de la rabia.

-por que… por que! -susurro despacio, para luego aumentar el tono hasta hacerla un grito-por que tienes que escogerla a ella?!

No obtuvo respuesta.

-Rukawa-kun… por que tenias que escogerla a ella!! No lo entiendo!! Ella no te conviene!! Ella no es buena para ti!! Tu te mereces algo mejor!!

-ESO LO DECIDO YO!

La potencia de la voz masculina me asusto tanto que me hizo saltar. Era la primera vez que lo oía gritar de esa forma y al mirarlo pude percatarme del enfado que despedían sus ojos azules. No creo que estuviera dispuesto a tolerar la escena de la cual Korina estaba siendo participe.

-pero… Rukawa-kun…-ella estaba al borde del llanto. El chico le dio la espalda.

-voy a advertirte algo…-exclamo con tono hosco-no quiero que mi estúpido club de fans me cause problemas, y les sugiero que no vuelvan a meterse con Yulia, por que si lo hacen… les juro… que olvidare el hecho de que son mujeres…

El rostro de la joven se distorsiono tanto que daba la impresión de que parecía una gárgola en versión femenina. De alguna forma, esa expresión me hizo sentir lastima por ella, por que creo que tampoco se merecía tal crueldad de parte de Rukawa. Éste tomo mi mano y me guío fuera de la escuela; yo no opuse resistencia. Quedé tan hechizada por lo que acababa de atestiguar que sería capaz en ese momento de hacer realidad la osada petición de mis camaradas; lanzarme encima de él, tirarlo al suelo, despojarlo de cualquier prenda que evitara admirar cada centímetro de su deliciosa anatomía perfecta y violarlo aquí y ahora. Dejándome llevar por la imaginación y para contener esos sentimientos en mi interior, me mordí el labio inferior.

-gracias… por… defenderme…

-dudo que vuelvan a molestarte a partir de ahora y si lo hacen, quiero que me lo digas…

-que harás?-pregunte con un poco de temor. ¿Estaría hablando en serio?

-eso solo fue un susto…

-oh…-lo suponía. Rukawa podía ser imprudente y patán a ratos, pero creo que hasta él tenia líneas que su orgullo no le permitiría cruzar.

No me soltó hasta que nos detuvimos una cuadra antes de los edificios de mi departamento. En todo el trayecto no nos dirigimos la palabra, sino hasta que él se despidió. Supongo que quería tomarse su tiempo conmigo y darme el espacio que yo le había reclamado en la hora del entrenamiento. Realmente la cosa iba en serio; me esperó incluso terminando mi practica, y de paso decir textualmente a los cuadro vientos que le gustaba, casi me suplica que le de el si, estuvo apunto de besarme y me defendió no solo de Korina sino también se aseguró de que no volvieran a hacerme la vida imposible por su culpa; una responsabilidad bastante pesada.

¡¿Qué mas pruebas quería?!

Mi padre esperaba la cena en el comedor leyendo un periódico. Me sentía reconfortada que él estuviera aquí, ya que no tengo el lujo de tenerlo todos los días. Mamá y mi hermana se encontraban bien, al menos eso fue lo que él me dijo. Cuando él llego aun no tenia preparada la cena, por lo que me recomendó hacer algo rápido, así que decidí cocinar unas enchiladas rojas con pollo, que no me tomarían mas de quince minutos en estar en la mesa; o al menos ese seria el tiempo que me llevaría normalmente si no tuviera la cabeza en otro lado.

Un vaso se me rompió, unas cuantas tortillas se me quemaron y confundí la sal por el azúcar al agregarlo a la salsa, por lo que tuve que volver a cocer los tomates de nuevo. Temía que mi padre sospechara que algo pasaba conmigo, por que nunca antes había tenido tantos errores en la cocina.

-esta todo bien ahí?-lo escuche preguntar desde el comedor.

-oh si! Claro _papá_…-conteste de inmediato-todo bajo control!

Una de mis desgracias era que no se me daba bien mentir, así que era obvio que mi voz no sonara muy convincente y que mi padre lo notara. Después de media hora en la mugre cocina, logre servir los platos sin acabar por completo de explotar la casa como mínimo. Papá no me dijo nada en un largo rato hasta que se sirvió un poco mas de enchiladas, que a pesar de todo el embrollo tenían buen sabor.

-como se llama?

-eh?-levante la cabeza-quien?

-el chico…-hablo calmado-como se llama?

-no se de quien me hablas, _papá_-si como no. Tome un sorbo de _jamaica_ para ocultar mi estado de vergüenza. ¿Soy tan obvia?

-yo creo que si…-esto era como una confidencia picante entre él y yo-por que no mejor me dices quien es?

-este… -suspire resignada, en ocasiones no me convenía que fuera tan intuitivo-se llama Kaede Rukawa.

-oh… -parpadeo sorprendido-la estrella del club de Basket ball de tu escuela?

-lo conoces?!-casi me levanto de la silla.

-he escuchado de él, su padre y yo estudiábamos en la misma secundaria.

Esa era una información valiosa a la que podría sacarle provecho.

-así que ese chico te esta pretendiendo?-era raro escucharlo hablar tan ligeramente de algo que a mi me carcomía la conciencia, y en especial cuando esa persona era tu padre. Parecía alegre por conocer un poco mas de la vida amorosa de su hija, o por lo menos saber que ya me rondaban galanes. No es como si nunca los hubiera tenido, es solo que mi vida en Japón se fue dificultando tanto que eso era fútil para mi.

-mas o menos…-le dije desanimada.

-quieres hablar de eso?-y así lo hice. Necesitaba hablar con alguien al respecto, por que era uno de esos momentos en los que requerías algún consejo.

-tu que crees, _papá_?-pregunte al finalizar mi relato.

-por lo que me dices, ese chico se esmera mucho para que le hagas caso.

-también pienso eso pero…-me detuve un segundo- que tal si no es así?

-desconfías de él?

-tengo motivos!

-por que no le das una oportunidad?-unió sus manos frente a su rostro con expresión pensativa.

-él me pidió lo mismo…-baje la cabeza.

-hija, no es un pecado ser feliz…

-es que…

-pienso que tienes miedo de que te pasen cosas buenas…-cerro los ojos un momento-si te sientes insegura de que él habla en serio, ponle una prueba…

-una prueba?

-tu madre hizo lo mismo conmigo-dijo en un tono juguetón.

-que clase de prueba?

-eso depende de ti… -su sonrisa de amplio-después de todo eres su hija y te pareces mucho a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, repase con sumo cuidado cada detalle de lo que iba a hacer al llegar a la escuela y todas las circunstancias que podrían presentarse. Estaba preparada para cada tipo de situación, ya fuera negativa o positiva. Tenia que estarlo si quería salir completamente ilesa de cualquier respuesta que pudiera surgir, aunque eso implicara llevarme una decepción tremenda. Estaba decidida, hoy seria el día en que tomaría la decisión y le daría la tan deseosa respuesta a Rukawa, y esa respuesta dependía por completo de él.

Esperé a la hora del receso para pararme frente a su pupitre y lanzarle la bomba que decidiría el rumbo de mi vida.

-por que insistes tanto?!-pronuncie con potencia plantándome con los brazos cruzados.

-otra ves con eso?-dijo con cara de fastidio, pasando sus ojos de la ventana hacia mi, apoyando la cabeza en su mano-ya te lo dije… me gustas.

-y supongo que como no te hago caso, tu orgullo no te permite darte por vencido, no?

-tu eres la que se hace la difícil.

-ya quisieras! Tu eres el insistente que me promete hasta las perlas de la virgen con tal de que te pele!

Se levanto de su asiento para enfrentarme y de paso intentar intimidarme con su altura y porte.

-no eres un capricho para mi Yulia. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?

Apreté los labios con fuerza para no dejarme en evidencia, aunque no estaba segura de que mis ojos no me traicionarían. Los ojos azules de Kaede me mostraban por primera vez muchas emociones que antes no hubiera podido ser capaz de ver. Pude percatarme de que en verdad había un cambio en él desde la primera vez que lo conocí, un cambio que no muchos podrían percibir. Podía afirmar que en esencia seguía siendo el mismo, su personalidad no había cambiado, simplemente que un Kaede Rukawa mejorado estaba naciendo; y no me desagradaba.

-olvídalo…-susurro con voz amarga al final y camino a la salida del aula.

Y ahí fue donde mi prueba daría comienzo. Corrí detrás de él y logre interceptarlo en medio del pasillo, donde alcance a gritarle para que volteara.

-quien te crees que soy?!-grite fuerte para que fuera capaz de escucharme con claridad y como esperaba, obtuve la atención de todos los estudiantes en el pasillo-como quieres que te responda si no me has hecho la pregunta como se debe?!

Kaede continúo mirándome atentamente con las manos en los bolsillos desde su posición, ante la mirada expectante de todos los presentes por saber lo que pasaba.

-acaso no tienes los pantalones para preguntármelo como se debe?!

-de eso se trata?

-si!-conteste con fuerza colocando las manos en mis caderas- de eso se trata, Kaede Rukawa!

Yo mantuve mi postura orgullosa, mientras ambos no perdíamos detalle de cada movimiento uno del otro. Rukawa camino hacia mi a paso seguro y firme, aun siendo observado por casi todo el piso de segundo año. Se detuvo frente a mi. Por su mirada, estaba segura que lo haría.

-Julia Hanade…-comenzó con voz grave y alta para que se hiciera oír-me gustas mucho y quiero que seas mi novia.

Se escucharon gritos ahogados y llenos de sorpresa por parte de los alumnos presentes que presenciaban la declaración, mas por mujeres que por hombres.

-que dices?-corono su frase con una media sonrisa que fácilmente podría hacer caer desmayadas a todas las chicas ahí presentes. Sonreí satisfecha.

-júzgalo tu mismo…

Y lo tome del cuello de la camisa para empujarlo a mis labios y propinarle un ardiente y largo beso.


	21. Con mucha candela!

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A TODOS Y TODAS!! **

**Despues de unas merecidas vacaciones en todo diciembre y de haber abandonado bastante rato este fanfic, ademas de que me presionaban mucho por ahi jeje por fin les traigo el siguiente capitulo de el fanfic, lamento mucho la tardanza pero pos el descanso era justo y necesario jaja**

**Para aquellos que creyeron que lo abandonaria pues nnooooo juajuajua esto sigue hasta el final, aun tengo algunas cuantas cositas mas que publicar aunque el fanfic ya esta mas cerca de la recta final. **

**Disfrutenlo que este es bastante subidito de tono jajaja**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 20. **Con mucha candela.

Dicen que la venganza se sirve en un plato frío y que te deja un vacio en el corazón, aunque debo decir que no soy de las que se amargan la vida llenándose de odio y rencor hacia las demás personas solo para hacer mi vida miserable también. Prefiero disfrutar lo que la vida me ha dado sin reproche; claro a excepción de las ocasiones en las que el vaso se rebosa ocasionando el estallido del volcán (creo que ya notaron que son una fiera cuando me enfado). Digo, una cosa es que seas optimista y otra muy diferente es que te quieran ver la cara de mensa, aprovechándose de uno.

Pero lo mejor de la venganza es cuando la justicia recobra su rumbo y castiga a los que la han quebrantado sin siquiera mover un dedo, cuando todo sigue su curso de la naturaleza; esa es la venganza que uno mas disfruta. Es aquí donde me doy cuenta que cada quien recoge lo que cosecha. Y por supuesto, yo he cosechado al chico más popular de la preparatoria.

La noticia de que Rukawa y yo éramos novios se esparció como humo en los salones que quedaban, y se fue confirmando a lo largo de las semanas, claro que me parecía estúpido considerando que él se me declaro delante de todo el piso de segundo año, por lo que había muchos testigos, aunque prácticamente yo lo obligara a ello. Tampoco me gustaba presumir, especialmente de lo que no tengo.

¡Pero si Kaede Rukawa es completamente mío! ¡¿Como podía no presumirlo?! Era un verdadero deleite ver las jetas de todas las chicas porristas revolcándose de rabia y jalándose los pelos al dejarme aparecer caminando frente a ellas junto a Kaede a mi lado, ya sea en el receso (donde nos ocultábamos de las miradas curiosas en la azotea), en medio de las clases o al terminar los entrenamientos donde él me esperaba para acompañarme a casa.

Si bien Kaede no era precisamente el chico mas cariñoso del planeta, ya que no era de los que les gustara exhibirse, tenia detalles bonitos y era atento; aunque de hecho era bastante discreto y no me importaba demasiado por que sabia a lo que me atenía desde el principio. Los latinos se caracterizaban por ser excesivamente cariñosos y fogosos cuando se trataba de tener una pareja, y por supuesto que yo no era la excepción. Rukawa seguía siendo "él"; cortante en ocasiones, aunque el tono de su voz era más suave conmigo que con otras personas.

"Eso se puede remediar con el tiempo" pensé divertida.

-mañana me quedare hasta tarde a entrenar-me dijo camino a casa, con las manos en sus bolsillos y las maletas al hombro.

-quiere decir que no me acompañaras?

-me gustaría que me esperaras, pero puedes irte si...

-en ese caso te esperare-lo interrumpí. Él me miro con duda alzando una ceja.

-segura?

-por que no?-encogí los hombros-tu siempre lo haces cuando tengo que quedarme de improviso. ¿Por qué la salida tarde?

-tengo partido este sábado.

-de verdad?-agradecí la información, ya que era su forma de decirme que quería que fuera a verlo- contra quien?

-Ryonan…-sentí su voz rasposa y con rencor.

-oh…-me costo un poco recordar que era la escuela de aquel chico que me interrumpió en la cancha-donde juega Akira Sendoh?

Creo que hice algo malo o nombre al anticristo, por que la cara de Kaede se tenso; casi podía ver salirle fuego por los ojos. Fue un error pronunciar ese nombre frente a él, era como una especia de tabú. Era casi palpable la rivalidad que había entre esos dos, aunque uno lo tomara mas a juego que el otro. Su única respuesta fue seguir caminando aumentando el paso.

-oye, espera!!-grite mientras intentaba alcanzarlo-y ahora que te pasa?!

-nada…-fue su simple respuesta sin dejar de caminar.

-no me digas que nada!-insistí nuevamente-es obvio que estas enojado!

-no estoy enojado-pues que bien lo disimula.

-entonces por que tienes esa cara de mal genio?!

-ya te dije que no es nada!

-no es lo que yo veo, y por que no me has respondido?!-harta de que pareciera que no me daba el avionazo, lo jale del brazo para obligarlo a detenerse-mírame cuando te hable, Rukawa!!

Me miró al instante, como si obedeciéndome pudiera disminuir mi enfado. Me cruce de brazos, entonces lo intuí.

-no me digas que sigues celoso de Sendoh?

-celoso?-musito sarcástico-yo no siento celos de nadie y menos de él.

-entonces por que te _encabronaste_ cuando lo mencione?

Desvió la vista a su lado derecho.

-por que lo detesto…

-aaah ya!-dije fingiendo inocencia-lo detestas por que es tu rival en el Basquet ball o por que yo lo mencione?

Lo escuche susurrar discretamente diciendo "ambas cosas".

-sigues celoso por eso?!-dije sin poder creerlo.

-no son celos!-ahora si hablo firmemente-simplemente me molesta escuchar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él.

-y conmigo-dije completando la frase que él no quería terminar-entonces según tu no son celos?

-no…

-disculpa _corazón,_ pero eso no fue lo que vi el otro día, dejame recordarte el escándalo que armaste por verme con Sendoh! Si casi me arrancas el brazo!

-mmm…-volvió a desviar la vista medio avergonzado-no sé de que me hablas.

-no te hagas el tonto!-en mi opinión Kaede ya estaba encasillado, así que para mi cualquier cosa que responda seria una confirmación de sus celos. Escucharlo decir algo como "te saque de ahí por que me molestó verte con él" o "no tolero verlo cerca de ti" serian frases que podría decir cualquier otro chico; si… cualquier otro, pero no Rukawa. Primero seria el fin del mundo antes que él lo aceptara, aunque era lindo saber que podía llegar a sentir ese sentimiento que mostraba interés-ahora me vas a decir que lo que hiciste no fue por causa de tus celos?

-exacto…

-ósea que ahora mismo no lo estas?

-no…

-entonces como se llamo eso?-le era tan difícil aceptar algo tan obvio que hasta me causaba risa, pero quería meterle mas leña al fuego-digo… por que eso de que me llevaras casi a rastras después de verme con Akira se puede mal interpretar, no? en especial cuando te enfureces solo por que hablo de él, como si él ocupara mi mente mas de lo que…

-solo no me gusta verlo cerca de ti!

Vaya, esto es más de lo que me hubiera podido imaginar; con lo dicho fue suficiente para declarar muchas cosas. Yo también tenia que aceptar que Rukawa nunca aceptara que esta celoso, su orgullo es parte de él y no puedo rechazar eso cuando decidí estar con él; tengo que aceptar todo el paquete, no solo porciones.

Sonreí satisfecha de ver hasta donde pude llegar. Continuamos nuestro camino sin hablar, hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos de mi departamento me anime a comentar.

-sabes? No me imagino a un chico como tu sintiendo celos de alguien mas.

-por que?

-por que… es difícil pensar que alguien puede llegar a ser mejor que tu-musite tranquilamente y con las manos hacia atrás- parte de los celos es por la inseguridad que siente uno mismo, y tu siempre desbordas seguridad, por eso no puedo creer que un chico como tu sienta celos.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del edificio donde se localizaba mi departamento y me observo por largo rato.

-creo que no hay razones para que tengas celos.

Al decir esto, sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa, casi inapreciable. Yo por poco me quedo sin respiración al verlo, incluso sus ojos brillaban de forma diferente. Tomo con sus dedos mi mentón y acerco sus labios a mi frente para depositar un beso cálido, que me dejo bastante sorprendida y abochornada.

-descansa…-y se alejo, dejándome un tanto aturdida.

Lo malo de saber que Kaede tenia practica del club también en el receso, es que me la pasare con mis camaradas de Volley ball, las cuales me inundaran de preguntas acerca de mi relación con él. Y así fue.

-como es Rukawa de novio, Yulia-chan?!-empezó Nozomi sin esperar siquiera que me sentara con los ojos brillando de curiosidad.

-que tal las citas con él?!-prosiguió Umiko.

-ya se besaron?!-continuó Amaya con emoción.

-es cariñoso?!

-CUENTANOS!!!-hablaron todas al mismo tiempo acercándose a mi.

-haber _niñas_…tranquilas…-estaba empezando a sofocarme con tanta presión. Hasta que detrás de ellas salió Tomokoen mi defensa, o eso creí.

-háganse a un lado, circulen chicas!!-dijo haciendo a un lado a todas las demás para pasar- que no ven que la están asfixiando!!

-gracias Tomoko…-deje salir un suspiro.

-no están haciendo las preguntas correctas…-volteo a ver a sus compañeras con cara de enfadada y después se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa maliciosa-que tal besa?

¡Sabia que seguía siendo una arpía!

-y a ti que te importa!

-como te atreves a negarnos esa información a tus mejores amigas!!

-desde cuando eres mi mejor amiga?!

-ya por favor, basta chicas, no se peleen!-intento bajar los humos Nozomi al ver que ambas nos habíamos levantado de las sillas. Di un suspiro y preferí sentarme antes de iniciar una riña en medio del salón, además yo escogería que preguntas contestar y cuales no.

-solo queremos saber como va todo contigo y Rukawa-kun…-era la voz mas hipócrita que me había tocado escuchar, y eso que he escuchado muchas de Tomoko.

-bueno… si lo que quieren saber es como besa…-al instante todas las muchachas frente a mi se acercaron a tal grado de encerrarnos en una pequeña platica privada llena de morbosidad-la verdad es que… no lo hace nada mal!

Al instante se escucho un grito típico de las japonesas histéricas cuando les gusta algo o alguien. Ya saben, ese odioso "kkyyaaaa" que me pone de nervios. Siempre me he preguntado que clase de grito es ese.

-entonces si besa bien?!-soltó Amaya con las mejillas rojas.

-mas que bien diría yo…-conteste muy contenta. Todo esto me parecía divertido. Sus caras eran muy graciosas.

-y dime Yulia…-dijo Umiko algo nerviosa-ha pasado algo mas… que… ya sabes…

-algo mas?-pregunto Nozomi sin entender. Esta chica es un tanto lenta.

-me refiero a… ya sabes… algo mas… no se…

-aaarggg… por dios Umiko!!-interrumpió Tomoko al ver que la pregunta era demasiado vergonzosa para que ella sola la formulara-lo que quiere decir es que si ya has tenido relaciones con él!

De nuevo el rostro de todas, o casi todas por que el de Tomoko seguía intacto, se volvió de un tono rojo intenso.

-por dios santo!-exclame exaltada-apenas llevamos dos semanas y ustedes ya quieren acostón!?

-aun no?!-grito Fujita sin ocultar el espanto en su rostro-no se como has aguantado!

"Lo mismo pienso yo"

Esto era el colmo. Apenas tenemos dos semanas de estar juntos y estas chamacas ya querían que les contara un revolcón; me salieron bien calientes estas tipas. Bueno, es lo menos que puedo esperar cuando Kaede Rukawa es el sex symbol de la preparatoria, así que tendré que lidiar con alimentar las fantasías de muchas de esta manera. Digo, por que un chico como él de candente era difícil no comértelo a besos.

¡¿Y que demonios he estado haciendo estas dos semanas?! Rascándome la panza y andando de manita sudada con él, nada mas. En serio que a veces me sorprende mi fuerza de voluntad, o mi estupidez. Creo que otra en mi posición ya se hubiera dado un buen faje. Pero… date a desear y serás manjar. Aunque en este caso no se si esa frase encaja en mi o en Rukawa.

-entonces… -continuo Masakasu-nada de nada?

-no… -dije con tranquilidad. Voltee la cabeza y mordí mi labio inferior. No sabia hasta cuando seria capaz de contenerme.

* * *

-ya le avisaste a tu novia que tenemos partido?- una sonrisa ponzoñosa se dibujo en la cara de Mitsui al recibir un pase de un chico de primer año. Que ganas de molestar en medio de un partido de práctica y él estando como defensa.

-y a ti que mas te da…-gruñí mientras intentaba no perder la concentración, buscando como deshacerme de su marca.

-vamos… es bueno tener el apoyo de una linda chica, no crees?

Encontré un hueco para desmarcarme, por lo que improvise con un cambio de ritmo que desequilibro a mi adversario, sobrepasando la pintura donde otra marca me esperaba, la que desarme con una finta hasta llegar bajo el aro y encestar con facilidad. Me erguí para recuperar el aliento.

-buen tiro, Rukawa!-escuche a Ayako del otro lado de la cancha.

Me gire en dirección al numero catorce y logró sacarme una media sonrisa.

-es verdad…

Mitsui parpadeo medio sorprendido, pero casi enseguida recupero la compostura con su cara de insolente.

-te lo tomaste muy personal, no Rukawa?

-oigan! Ya fui suficiente de tanta platica! -Ryota llego para poner orden dando unos cuantos aplausos para hacernos despertar y prestar atención-Mitsui, deja de andar perdiendo el tiempo!

El partido se reanudo nuevamente, ahora con Sakuragi como centro y siendo parte del mismo equipo que el mío. Seria preferible que el que se hacia llamar el jugador mas valioso de la secundaria fuera mi compañero antes que el idiota inútil. Era bien sabido que él y yo no congeniábamos en nada, así que no le veía la razón por la que estar ambos del mismo lado. Esto se convertirá en un verdadero desastre.

-Ryo-chin! Por que tengo que estar en el mismo equipo que este zorro?!

-por que es necesario!-objeto el capitán-ambos tienen que aprender a congeniar, por lo que no nos iremos de aquí hasta que los vea jugar como se debe, entendido?!

Mi madre y mi hermana me daban mejores regaños, pero él muy bien podría hacerles la competencia. Su estatura no se lo impediría. Nos miro a ambos con desaprobación. Odio admitirlo pero él tenía razón, si no fuera por el orgullo, el Doaho y yo seriamos una buena combinación, pero a estas alturas era casi imposible hacer que alguno de los dos afloje antes que el otro.

-ggrrrr… me niego rotundamente!-soltó Sakuragi con enojo.

-oe…

El cara de tonto volteo a verme desconfiado.

-que quieres zorro?

-quieres acabar esto rápido?-me fui directo al grano. Aunque se que luego me arrepentiré.

-claro que si!-musito al instante.

-yo también, así que tengo un trato para ti.

-que clase de trato?-me miro desconfiado. Por un momento dude en rebajarme, pero después recordé el motivo por el que lo hacia; valía la pena.

-una tregua temporal…-respondí con simpleza-yo no te molesto y tu no me molestas, solo dediquémonos a jugar al baloncesto, de acuerdo?

Me cruce de brazos esperando alguno de sus arranques y escandalosas rabietas. Pero en cambio, pareció meditárselo mejor. Si es que era inteligente (o por lo menos no tan tonto como aparenta) aceptara, ya que le convendría por los mismos motivos que los míos.

-a que viene esto?-hizo la pregunta que me temía.

-tienes novia, no?-apareció una sonrisa idiota en su cara ya de por si idiota-entonces sabrás de lo que hablo.

-oohh… así que es por ella, verdad?-declaro con voz que aparentaba ser picara, pero resulto bastante repulsiva para mi-pero si el zorro tiene su corazoncito, eh?

Lo mire con cara de "me da lo mismo lo que pienses"

-de acuerdo…-contesto al fin-pero solo por hoy.

Suspire. Lo que tengo que hacer para tener contenta a una mujer. Aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro si la dichosa tregua daría resultado, por que estaba convencido de que las cosas no cambiarían y todo acabaría igual que siempre; Sakuragi gritando y quejándose hasta de por que pasa la mosca y yo sin poder aguantar mas, pasando en menos de cinco minutos a los golpes e insultos.

Ya en la media cancha y haber jugado los primeros diez minutos, me di cuenta que no todo se había ido al traste como pensé. De hecho, el trato estaba dando mejores resultados de los que llegue a esperar alguna vez. Si es verdad que con la mirada se decía mucho, al menos era algo que ambos podíamos soportar. Los pases y las canastas emparejado con él eran mucho mas trabajadas, solo atentos al partido y a cada movimiento del otro, para saber que jugada seria la mas apropiada para desempeñar.

A pesar de que el marcador no fue suficiente para ganar, si logramos llegar al empate. El silbatazo me hizo detenerme en el último intento de conseguir la ventaja con la ayuda de un pase fortuito del Doaho.

-wwoooww!!-dijo la manager acercándose a nosotros y dándonos una palmada en la espalda a cada uno-eso fue genial, chicos!!

-nunca los había visto jugar así!-comento Ryota-eso es lo que quería ver!

-por supuesto!-exclamo Sakuragi seguida de una sonora carcajada-soy un genio!!

Suspire con alivio de que todo acabara. Bueno, pude sobrevivir, aunque muchos en el gimnasio me miraban con extrañeza.

-creo que es todo por hoy…-dijo Ryota-lo hicieron muy bien, Rukawa, Hanamichi.

Espere a que la cancha se vaciara para quedarme solo. Gracias a la tregua, el entrenamiento había acabado mas temprano, por lo que me tocaba aguardar hasta la salida de Julia. Para distraerme, me dedique a encestar canastas de tres puntos, cuando una voz femenina rompió mi concentración y me hizo fallar.

-pensé que te quedarías hasta tarde.

Ahí estaba ella en la entrada del gimnasio, con el uniforme del club de Volley ball, una playera roja con negro y un short negro ajustado; una verdadera tortura para un hombre como yo que lo volvía loco ver tan bonitas piernas, eso sin contar con que el short moldeaba sus muslos y dejaban notar su estrecha cintura. La playera suelta curvaba gran parte de sus pechos junto con la insignia de Shohoku en el lado derecho.

-termine antes…-dije sin apartar mi vista de ella; me tenia fascinado-que hay de ti?

-pues… lo mismo…-dijo sin darle importancia-escuche ahí atrás que jugaste muy bien con Hanamichi.

-ah… eso…-torcí un poco el gesto.

-me alegra oírlo!-exclamo con alegría- espero que sigas así en el partido del sábado.

Camine hasta ella sosteniendo el balón en mi cadera. En todo el trayecto mis ojos seguían observándola, sentía que cuanto mas la miraba, mas podía saborear sus labios y su piel morena; pero no quería que solo fuera una fantasía mía, quería volverla realidad, y estaba decidido a hacerlo hoy mismo.

Al quedar frente a ella, junte mis labios en su frente y la bese. Era un gesto que se me estaba haciendo costumbre y me agradaba sentir, por que era el clásico y elegante beso tranquilo, que demuestra cariño. Y como no soy de dejar salir mucho amor tampoco, prefiero algo mas discreto.

-así será…-susurre sin apartarme, cepillando mis labios en su piel.

El tiempo juntos se me hacia muy corto y quería aprovecharlos lo mejor posible. Después de las incontables patanerías que ella tubo que aguantar de mi, era una forma de compensar todo eso. Al separarme, sus ojos castaños me miraron con cuidado, buscando algo que no sabia.

-estas sudado…-dijo mostrándome una mueca que me hizo soltar una risa.

-tu también…-dije en mi defensa.

-entonces por que me besas?

-no sabia que necesitaba una razón…-como si eso fuera impedimento para que yo la tocara. La tome de la mano para guiarla a los vestidores. Una ves ahí, le pedí que esperara afuera.

-me vas a dejar aquí sola?-protesto aparentando molestia-eres un desalmado!

-si quieres entrar, hazlo…-sonreí a medias-pero atente a las consecuencias.

Inmediatamente su rostro se torno colorado. Era obvio lo que pasaba por mi mente.

-además… -enrosque mi brazo en su cintura y me arquee para susurrar en su oído-aun me debes un beso…

-de que hablas?-su voz sonaba ronca, lo que me hizo suponer que estaba nerviosa-yo no te debo nada.

-olvidas el beso que interrumpieron aquí mismo?

-co… como? Ese ya… ya te lo… devolví!-tartamudeo y sus manos se apoyaron en mis hombros para intentar alejarse-en el pasillo de segundo!

-ese no cuenta…-tenia que buscar una mejor excusa-fue improvisado, además tu me lo robaste a mi.

-como que no cue…

Me arte de hablar, así que con las ansias matándome, la hice callar pegando mis labios a los suyos, lo que desencadeno un sinfín de posibilidades. El contacto fue algo torpe, producto de la poca experiencia, pero poco a poco pude encontrar el ritmo; al principio el beso fue suave, no quería ser demasiado brusco y asustarla, pero cuando sentí sus manos pasar por mi cuello, la cosa cambio.

Gire mi cuerpo para aprisionarla contra la puerta de los vestidores, sosteniéndola aun por la cintura y en medio del tanteo busque la manija con mi mano libre. Abrí la puerta para entrar junto con ella y me separe un momento para cerrar la puerta. Fue ella ahora la que volvió a iniciar el juego, haciendo que volviera a la misma posición que antes (ella con su espalda pegada a la puerta). Comprimiendo el cuerpo femenino con mi altura, deje salir con prudencia mi lengua para tocar su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para adentrarme más en su boca. En respuesta, sentí las pequeñas manos abrirse paso por debajo de mi camisa, tocando parte de mi espalda baja, devolviéndome las caricias con igual ímpetu. Sus pechos aplastados contra mi torso arqueado, sintiéndola indefensa ante el paso de mis manos por su cintura y espalda, sentirla estremecer, era algo que nunca podría llegar a describir con claridad. Una sensación ardiente e intensa, mas haya de cualquier otro sentimiento que antes haya sentido. Era… una explosión.

Jugueteando con su cabello, baje mi boca para besar el borde de su rostro, sentir la electricidad recorrerme al besar su suave piel oscura. Su perfume termino de inundar todos mis sentidos; un torbellino de fruición viajo por mi ser al escucharla dejar salir un gemido leve de su voz, causando el colapso de mi conciencia. En medio de los besos insaciables y el arrebato, me separe para tomar aire.

-lo sabia…-logre decir entre jadeos-eres… pura candela…

Le regale una sonrisa tan amplia como nunca llegue a mostrarle a nadie, una sonrisa de completo furor, la que ella respondió de igual forma, con sus ojos brillando y las mejillas sonrosadas. A duras penas podía respirar y tratando de recuperar el aliento, pose mi mejilla ardiente contra la suya, un pretexto para buscar su lóbulo y mordisquearlo un buen rato, mientras ella tocaba con exquisita lentitud la piel de mi pecho bajo la camisa, donde remaré el golpeteo continuo y fuerte de mi corazón.

Quería volver a empezar y volver a sentir el goce de tenerla, pero antes de que pudiéramos reanudar, la puerta se abrió, dejando caer nuestros cuerpos al piso al no tener un apoyo, quedando encima de ella y en una posición bastante comprometedora en medio del pasillo. Alce la cabeza con la vena en la cien palpitándome de la irritación.

-lo siento, Rukawa-sempai!!

-aaayy… mi cabeza!!-Julia se llevo la mano a la nuca.

-yo… yo lo siento… no sabia que estaban ahí…-era evidente que el chico de primero (el cual ni recordaba su nombre y ni me esforcé por hacerlo) no sabia que hacer de la vergüenza, y yo no sabia como contestar sin estallar de la rabia en el intento.

-no importa…-vacile con la respuesta. Realmente si me importaba. ¡¿De donde demonios había salido?!

Me incorpore rápidamente para no terminar aplastando a Julia y la ayude a levantarse.

-te lastimaste?-pregunte después de oírla quejarse, ya plantados en el piso.

-estoy bien… solo me di un golpe en la cabeza.

Y el golpe en la cabeza lo iba a recibir el tarado que se le ocurrió abrir la puerta de los vestidores. Lo mire con desafío, que lo hizo huir como si el mismo diablo anduviera tras de él, y en verdad que no había mucha diferencia, por que de todas formas seria hombre muerto, corriera lo que corriera.

* * *

¿Alguien anoto el número de la placa? Por que fui arrollada! Y de la peor manera posible; en pleno acto cachondo.

-aun te duele?

Con los pensamientos fijos en un solo objetivo (vengarme del niñato que ocasiono la pasión truncada de forma tan violenta que casi me deja desnucada), caminábamos rumbo a mi departamento como de costumbre, solo que en esta ocasión, no se detendría nada mas en la puerta.

-tranquilo…-le dije sin reproche-estoy bien…

-mmm…

Aun se le veía algo molesto por la repentina interrupción, y no lo culpaba. Me costaba trabajo sacarme de la mente lo que hubiera pasado en ese cuarto de no haber sido por ese chico. Es ahora cuando me pregunto como es que no había hecho esto antes, si es la cosa más deliciosa que pueda existir. Y tampoco entiendo como es que me aguante las ganas de llevármelo directo a la cama y terminar lo que empezamos en los vestidores. Pero eso iba a cambiar a partir de que cruzáramos la entrada de mi departamento, donde me encargaría de terminar de devorarlo.

Con solo ese pensamiento fijo, llegamos a la puerta de mi hogar.

-quieres pasar un rato? puedo hacer algo para comer si quieres.

¡¿Por qué siempre recurro a la comida como vía de salida para algo?! ¡Una estúpida pechuga de pollo no me va a quitar los nervios!

-deja de buscar excusas tontas para hacerme entrar…-musito con arrogancia pasando por mi lado. ¡¿Y ahora este qué?! Simplemente no quería sonar muy obvia.

En la media hora siguiente, sus quejas de que moría de hambre me obligaron a encerrarme en la cocina mientras él se quedaba mirando la televisión. Creo que no había sido lo suficientemente clara. En lugar de ocupar el papel de ama de casa desesperada, debería estar en el sofá desbordando pasión encima del hombre que creía estar loco por mis huesos, pero en cambio estoy preparando la cena siendo prácticamente ignorada por él.

Corte con rabia la maldita zanahoria, dejando que las verduras recibieran la frustración que en esos momentos estaba sintiendo. ¡¿Qué hacíamos comportándonos como un matrimonio acabado por los años y sin mostrar la mas mínima muestra de apetito sexual?! ¡Esto era realmente patético!

Pero la mensa era yo, pensando en que tal ves el susodicho quisiera continuar aquí lo que se empezó en la escuela. Debí sospechar que eso no sucedería. ¡Estamos hablando de Rukawa, por dios! ¡Al diablo con él y su estúpido comportamiento!

¿Y si lo incito? ¿Me vería muy lanzada?

Y cuando ya había tirado todo por la borda, apareció él tras de mi rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, acercando sus labios a mi oído.

-deja eso…

-que?-vacilé por el cosquilleo de su aliento en mi oreja que me hizo temblar-me dijiste que tenias hambre.

-pero no de comida…

Fue como una sacudida de éxtasis el momento en que deslizo sus labios cerca de mi nuca, apartando con sus dedos un poco del cabello que le obstruía. Casi al instante deje salir un gemido ahogado seguido de su nombre.

-Kaede… es… espera…

-por que?-susurro con su boca aun pecada a la piel de mi cuello.

-pensé que… que… tu no…

-no que?... - sus manos paseaban por debajo de mi blusa.

No se… en ese momento no sabia nada mas que él estaba ahí y que quería estar con él. Gire mi cuerpo para verlo de frente y poder ver en sus ojos azules los mismos deseos que los míos. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y acorto la distancia entre nuestros labios, convirtiéndolo en un beso suave pero profundo, que logro hacerme suspirar. Me quede saboreando con sutileza su boca, sintiendo pasar su lengua entre mis labios de forma tan deliciosa que ahogue un suspiro, y enrede mis dedos en su espalda.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, me tomo de los muslos, cargándome hasta dejarme sentada en la mesa. Con ambos labios alineados a la misma altura y respirando agitadamente hasta que nuestros alientos se mezclaron, sentí sus grandes manos acariciar mis piernas y caderas.

-me encantan tus piernas…

-ya me di cuenta… -sonreí cautivada por el halago.

El siguiente beso que me obsequio era mas intenso y profundo que el anterior, ladeando su cabeza para adentrarse en mi boca, caliente y húmeda. Como la primera vez, subí mis manos por debajo de la camisa, tocando el firme abdomen, ayudándolo a que se desasiera de ella, lo que hizo sin vacilar; continué acariciando sus brazos y ancha espalda, sintiendo bajo mis manos transportar la fuerza y vitalidad de sus músculos mientras él bajaba sus besos a la base de mi cuello y mi garganta. Devorando el calor que me entregaba el cuerpo desnudo masculino, me aferre a la piel de sus hombros al llegar una oleada de placer que se extendió, derritiéndome contra su pecho. Todo mi cuerpo se rendía solo para disfrutarlo.

Resbalo las caricias de su boca hasta el escote y ahí supe que debíamos parar, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Cuando logre susurrar un débil "para", deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás (ya se que mis actos no hacen lo que pido) escuche un golpe seco y de inmediato sentí el dolor en mi cabeza.

-aaaauuuccchh!!

Puse ambas manos a donde provenía la punzada de dolor y agache la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-estas bien?-Rukawa detuvo su trabajo y dirigió su atención a mi nueva herida.

-eso creo…-abrí un ojo para poder mirarlo-que les pasa a todos hoy que se meten con mi cabeza?!

Kaede solo dejo salir una sonrisa amarga y sobó con ternura el área afectada para tratar de hacerla sanar, pero solo descubrió un chichón del tamaño de un volcán.

-te diste un buen golpe.

-aayy no!-me queje ante el descubrimiento-ahora tengo un _chichón_ enorme!

-lo lamento…-dijo con voz tierna y beso mi mejilla. Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme ante el acto tan dócil.

-no… no es tu culpa…bueno si pero…

El crujir de mi estomago me recordó que no había probado bocado desde el almuerzo.

-podemos comer algo?- reí nerviosa y avergonzada.

Kaede me miro con extrañeza y dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación. Me tomo de la cintura para ayudarme a bajar de la mesa, y me sostuve de sus hombros y en donde me di cuenta que no cargaba puesta la camisa; estaba tirada en el suelo.

-este… Kaede… -capte su atención- podrías… ponerte la playera por favor?

-si fuiste tu quien me la quito.

-no te la quite, tu mismo te la quitaste!

-pero tu querías que me la quitara.

-y desde cuando haces caso a todo lo que te digo?!

-desde que saco provecho de eso.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se fue de la cocina dejándome sola y con los pelos nervios de punta y los sentidos a flor de piel. Soy una mujer que acaba de conocer el paraíso con sus besos y ahora me deja picada. ¡Como puede dejarme así!

¡Dios, si ese hombre es un verdadero toro! Me dejo toda molida después de semejante toqueteo de hormonas; y yo por supuesto, flojita y cooperando. Cuando empezó a besarme el cuello creí que caería desmayada, por eso lo abrace con fuerza; y llegando al borde de la locura, otra interrupción mas vuelve a hacer de las suyas. Esto me pareció alguna especie de sabotaje contra nosotros. Aunque en este caso puedo estar mas agradecida que enojada.

Poco después de que decidiera lo que hacer para cenar (en esta ocasión opte por algo mas tradicional japonés) para cumplir no solo mi capricho sino el de Kaede también de comer un plato de pollo al estilo Teriyaki, me convenció de comer frente a la televisión. ¿La razón? Un partido de Basquet de la NBA.

-me estoy volviendo bien _mandilona_… -dije sintiéndome una perdedora al no poder negarme mientras tomaba un trago de mi vaso con agua de _horchata_. Rukawa alzo una ceja, por supuesto no me presto la suficiente atención en todo lo que restaba del segundo cuarto del juego. Gracias al cielo que al encender el aparato y localizar el canal, ya habían transcurrido el primer cuarto y parte del segundo, por lo que no tardo mucho para que llegara el medio tiempo.

-por lo menos esta ganando tu equipo favorito, no?-quise darle a entender que aun estaba ahí. ¡¿Por qué todos los hombres nos ignoran cuando tienen que ver con el deporte?!

-aun no…-dijo con voz fría-en este deporte no puedes asegurar nada, ya que cada segundo es importante.

-tienes razón…-al menos eso si lo pude apreciar en las ocasiones en que vi los partidos de Shohoku-como crees que te vaya en el partido del sábado? Se que Ryonan es muy bueno.

-mmm…-su cara se tenso y pude ver como apretaba los puños con fuerza-ganaremos…

-mas te vale!-dije cruzándome de brazos-por que si no ganas juro que te hare sufrir todo lo que me resta de vida!

Rukawa me miro expectante.

-no me digas…-me dijo irónico, claro que su tono de voz era mas bien divertido-y que harás?

-veamos…-me toque los labios con el dedo índice y lo mire con atención-que seria bueno para ti? Tiene que ser algo que realmente te fastidie.

-no creo que lo encuentres…

Tal ves tenia razón, seria difícil encontrar algo que lo saque de sus casillas; el chico era bastante controlado y mandaba por un tubo todo lo demás que no tuviera que ver con él. Tampoco podía meterme con su querido Basquet Ball por que no me lo perdonaría, además de que eso es algo demasiado importante para él y lo tomaba con mucha seriedad.

-piensas que no puedo hacerlo?-la pregunta detuvo mi concentración.

-como?

-dudas de mi capacidad?- frunció el entrecejo.

-claro que no!-respondí enseguida-no se trata de que no crea en ti, se trata de que tu arrogancia no te permita hacerlo!

-ya veo…-entrecerró los ojos al mirarme-entonces tendré que mostrarte que te equivocas.

Lo observe pendiente a la expectativa de lo que haría. No sabia con certeza si estaba enfadado por lo que había dicho o solo estaba jugando, por que su rostro seguía impasible. Cuando pude ver el leve destello de una media sonrisa y aproximaba su rostro al mío inclinándose un poco, supe que le agradaba tener el dominio de la situación.

-cinco…-me mostro la palma de su mano con los dedos expendidos y hablo con voz orgullosa-te daré cinco clavadas seguidas… y además… ganaré.

-es una apuesta?-cruce los brazos en mi pecho devolviéndole el gesto provocador.

-si… y a cambio…-su sonrisa no se borraba-quiero una cita contigo…

-ves?!-lo señale como a un delincuente que acaba de confesar su crimen-esa es la arrogancia de la que me refiero!

-apuestas o no?-ignoro mi comentario acusador.

-esta bien, pero que pasa si no puedes hacerlo o si no ganas?

-no perderé.

-y si no consigues las clavadas?

-las hare!-musito con determinación y deposito un beso en la comisura de mi boca-confía en mi.

Fue en ese instante donde la lucecita dentro de mi mente se prendió de golpe. Sonreí con satisfacción. ¡Lo tengo!

-que?-pregunto Kaede ante mi expresión.

-ya se…-mencione con complicidad-si no logras hacer las cinco clavadas… no podrás besarme!

-que?!

-en una semana!!

-estas bromeando?

-ni tocarme!!

-oye espera!

-en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo!!

Frente a tantas limitaciones, hasta yo empecé a pensar que estaba exagerando; ni yo será capaz de cumplir semejante prohibición. A menos que…

-pero yo si podre tocarte!

-eso… no es…

-justo? No me importa!-quería pensar que era una forma de obligarlo a ganar, por que esto era un martirio. Por un segundo pensé que Kaede no aceptaría la apuesta al ver su cara de inconformidad, pero no fue así.

-bien… acepto…

Estaba segura que él estaba seguro de ganar, por eso no me preocupaba tanto la apuesta. Lo que me preocupaba es que clase de cita tenía programada, la curiosidad me asustaba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo. ¿Tendrá planeada una noche de pasión desbocada?

Pensando en eso al llegar a clases el día siguiente, y caminando por los pasillos, lo encontré de espaldas cruzando algunas palabras con Ryota y no pude evitar morderme el labio al recordar la desencadenada muestra de amor que me demostró, y por supuesto la apuesta de no tocarme pero si ser tocado. Se merecía una buena bienvenida de mi parte, y sabia exactamente como dársela, un pequeño mensaje de lo que le esperaba y lograba ganar.

Al pasar detrás de él, baje mi mano para darle un ligero peñizco a una de sus pompas, duras como piedra. Al instante sentí la tensión en sus músculos y alcanzo a mirarme con el rabillo del ojo, perturbado y levemente sonrojado por mi atrevimiento. Yo solo le guiñe un ojo y le saque la lengua de manera infantil e inocente.

-que te pasa Rukawa?-alcance a escuchar de parte de Ryota al ver la actitud de mi novio.

-no… nada…

Mas le valía ganar esa apuesta si es que a ambos nos convenía, y yo me encargare de apoyar al equipo y a mi novio muchísimo mejor que todas las viejas güilas de las porristas, para que en pocas horas esté derritiéndome en sus brazos como mantequilla.

* * *

**Un capitulo mas acabadooo**

**Pense que este me saldria mas largo, como casi todos jajaj pero decidi dejarlo hasta aqui, por que en el siguiente Rukawa narrara la mayoria de las escenas por que estara jugando en el partido y pasaran varias cosas!!**

**Ya la otra semana entrare de nuevo a la universidad, asi que espero poder tener el siguiente capitulo antes de empezar los primeros examenes. **

**Gracias por seguir esta historia medio loca y gracias por los nuevos fans de este fanfic jejeje espero mas reviews!!  
**


	22. Clavadas

**hola a todos!!!**

**mil disculpas por tardarme tanto!! pero los problemas siguen aqui paseando por mi vida!! y pos hay que enfrentarlos no jajaja**

**espero que ewste capitulo no lo vean como algo asi como "relleno" por que se centra mas en el partido.**

**me costo mucho trabajo ademas, me tarde mas d ela cuenta para hacer este capitulo**

**sin mas disfrutenlo!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 21.** Clavadas.

Cuando Yulia extendió la enorme pancarta donde se leía con letras en negro y rojo "¡A ganar Shohoku!" y debajo de éstas "¡Patea traseros Kaede!" junto con otra palabra en español que no pude entender, supe que el haberle pedido que viniera al partido había sido un grave error que provocaría el deterioro de mi imagen frente a tanta gente.

-que tal?!-me grito orgullosa al terminar de colocar el anuncio en las primeras gradas superiores del estadio-me quedo bien, no? Ayako me ayudo con los kanjis!

-no pudiste haber sido mas discreta?-la mire con el ceño fruncido desde la cancha.

-no me digas que no te gusto?!-alzo mas la voz enfadada-me pase todo el fin de semana haciéndolo!

-quien te manda!

-que dices?! Todavía me esfuerzo por apoyarte y me tratas así! Hasta le agregue un toque de mi idioma natal para que no olvidaras quien lo había hecho para ti!

-no quiero ni saber que significa esa palabra-dije dándome la vuelta y pensando en alguna frase muy típica de ella refiriéndose a mi. Es verdad que las palabras que usa conmigo no me desagradaban del todo (según ella, la traducción literal de algo así como _guapo, papito_, _mi rey _o_ bombón, _no necesitaba saberlas, aunque podía darme una idea), pero una cosa era llamarme de esa forma cuando estábamos solos, y otra muy distinta era ventanearlo en un partido a nivel estatal donde se hallaba medio Kanagawa. Al dirigirme donde mis demás compañeros, el grito de mi novia me hizo detenerme.

-muéstrame lo que tienes,_ mi papito chulo_!!

No sé por que, pero a pesar de que no conocía el significado de las ultimas palabras, la forma de pronunciarlas me hizo estremecer hasta las orejas, al punto de sentir mi cara arder. Voltee un poco la cabeza para mirar como ella me guiñaba un ojo y se partía de risa. Al parecer, había encontrado una manera práctica de fastidiarme, no solo usando palabras bastante subidas de tono, sino también tocando partes de mi cuerpo que nunca creí que alguien se atrevería a tocar, como por ejemplo, mi trasero. Me desquitaría con ella mas tarde.

-veo que te tiene bien amarradito, eh?-dijo el numero 14 al pasar por su lado.

-cállate Mitsui!

Las presentaciones de los titulares de ambos equipos empezó con el nombramiento de los integrantes de Ryonan: Hiroaki Koshino con el numero 6, Tomoyuki Uekusu con el numero 8, Shuei Yamanako con el 15, Kichou Fukuda con el 13 (la pesadilla de Sakuragi) y como capitán Akira Sendoh (mi pesadilla). En seguida se anuncio los integrantes que conforman a Shohoku; el escándalo tras revelar el nombre del Doaho como el numero once me dejo bastante sorprendido; se había vuelto muy popular, aunque no se comparo con el estruendo y el griterío de mujeres que le siguió inmediatamente después de revelar mi nombre. No les preste ni la mas mínima atención, pero por simple curiosidad, con el rabillo del ojo pude ver la cara de ira que mostraba Yulia. Sabia que tal demostración de idolatría de otras chicas hacia mi la enfadaría, lo que me causo aun mas gracia cuando ella misma decidió hacerles la competencia.

¡Como si todas esas chicas pudieran siquiera compararse con ella!

Antes de salir a la duela, escuchamos las indicaciones del entrenador Anzai y el grito de fortaleza y confianza del equipo resonó en el recinto. Acomode la cinta azul de mi brazo izquierdo, viendo desde mi posición la diversión que mostraba el rostro de Sendoh.

¡Ganare!

El silbatazo del árbitro dio por iniciado el partido, con el balón en nuestro poder en los primeros tres minutos, pudimos comenzar con las anotaciones de manera regular, aunque seguidos muy de cerca por el equipo contrario, que rápidamente logro alcanzarnos con la diferencia de dos puntos. Miyagi saco su frustración regañando a los defensas por no marcar como se debe al numero 8 y 6 permitiendo el enceste en contra, lo que tubo consecuencias. Después de ir en desventaja, Ryonan tomo la delantera al llegar a los ocho minutos de juego, debido al primer foul en nuestra contra hecho por el único idiota de Shohoku, lograron así cinco puntos que mantenían al equipo enemigo en ventaja.

Como en partidos anteriores, no quería gastar toda mi energía en el primer tiempo. El juego estaba recién comenzando, y tendría que equilibrar mi capacidad tanto en el primer tiempo como en el segundo para no acabar demasiado cansando. En el tercer cuarto me encargaría de anotar las clavadas.

Este no era nuestro primer encuentro contra la preparatoria Ryonan, por lo que sabían el sistema de juego que más empleábamos, por lo que Ryota hizo algunas modificaciones pidiendo tiempo extra, después de que ninguno de los dos daba el ancho para dejarse sorprender tan fácilmente. En definitiva, este seria un encuentro muy duro.

-Hanamichi, no quiero que aflojes la defensa, me oíste?!-le indico el capitán al pelirrojo que asintió firmemente-recuerda el juego de piernas que practicamos.

-déjamelo a mi Ryo-chin!-dijo dándose un golpe en el pecho con el puño-venceré al maldito de Fukuda!

-Rukawa, no dejes de marcar a Sendoh, no lo dejes ni a sol ni a sombra!-me señalo con el dedo para presionarme-demuéstrale todo lo que has mejorado!

No tiene que decirme eso.

-Mitsui, tu te encargaras de…

-el numero ocho, ya lo se!-interrumpió con brusquedad el alero del equipo-yo encestare los tiros de tres!

-bien, no quiero ver a un equipo que no sabe jugar la defensa!-grito con energía-a ganar Shohoku!!

Se reinicio el juego con un Sakuragi dominando los rebotes y Ryota los compases iniciales para crear las buenas jugadas, pocos errores en la ofensiva fueron aprovechados por el contrario, que rápidamente eran recuperados por el base de nuestro equipo, una de sus especialidades. Esto logro que nos adelantáramos de nuevo de manera peligrosa en el marcador con un 42-39. Para el Ryonan de nada servía la superioridad con los pases en su zona, ya que se veían limitados por las múltiples obstrucciones y perdidas de balón que les obligábamos a tener. Nuestra defensa había mejorado mucho.

Así fue hasta que una jugada forzada del numero seis, que logro entrar a la pintura con gran velocidad, les dejo con solo un punto de diferencia. Poco después llegaron los tres últimos minutos del primer tiempo con exigente defensa, que no permitió ningún enceste de ambas partes. Hasta que solo faltando un minuto y medio para acabar el primer tiempo, un tapón de Mitsui al número ocho le ocasiono una falta, que seria compensada con dos tiros libres para el equipo enemigo que entraron a la canasta sin problema. En medio de una jugada prefabricada, Sendoh logra robar el balón con un rebote, haciendo un pase de costado a Fukuda, que penetra a la zona de tiro burlando a Sakuragi y haciendo una clavada.

-maldito Fukuda!!

El silbato del árbitro sonó.

-falta ofensiva el numero 13!

La canasta no fue valida, por lo que Ryonan aun mantenía la ventaja con 42-43. Esa jugada de Fukuda supo hacer reaccionar al equipo a tiempo y fuimos capaces de remontar la defensa atrapando un rebote de un tiro de tres puntos fallido de Koshino. Bajo la canasta contraria, me deshice de la marca con una finta y al cruzar la media cancha hice un pase lateral a Miyagi, quien hace un súbito cambio de ritmo a ultimo momento y ya bajo la canasta regresa el balón a Mitsui que anota un tanto de tres puntos bajo el inútil bloqueo de Uekusa. La celebración no duro mucho, ya que el equipo de Ryonan realizo una contraofensiva donde un pase largo llego a manos de Sendoh. No alcanzo a pasar lo suficiente cuando me plantee frente a él, obstruyéndole el paso.

-no pasaras-le advertí con los dientes apretados.

-vaya, por fin te pusiste serio, eh Rukawa?-dijo con su sonrisa cínica en el rostro-sigues siendo muy rápido!

-no necesito que me des consejos!

-por qué?-pregunto curioso-quieres demostrarle algo a alguien?

Esa frase me aturdió por unos segundos, los que él aprovecho para salirse de mi marca rápidamente y adentrarse a zona enemiga, pero para mi sorpresa y la de medio estadio, se detuvo detrás de la línea de tiros de tres; dando un leve salto en posesión del balón, logró el enceste de forma limpia y precisa. El ambiente en el recinto se lleno de vitoreos de sorpresa y excitación. Sin inmutarse por las ovaciones hacia él, giro sobre sus talones para pasar por mi lado.

-deberías concentrarte mas en el juego… si es que quieres quedar bien con ella.

Me quede inmóvil y sintiendo como el fuego del odio me hacia hervir la sangre. ¡¿Esta retándome?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que meterla a ella en todo esto?! ¿Qué clase de información conocía ese imbécil de ella? ¿Sabia mas de lo que yo sabia? Una cosa estaba clara, no permitiría que ese idiota se atreviera si quiera a mencionarla, ni mucho menos a meterla en un duelo que solo nos correspondía a él y a mí. Apreté los muchos con fuerza. El que ella me estuviera mirando era lo menos que me preocupaba en ese momento.

-Miyagi!

Apoderándose del balón a media cancha y faltando escasos treinta segundos para acabar el segundo cuarto, el capitán rodo sus ojos para verme aun seguido muy de cerca por Sendoh, y yo pidiéndole el balón con insistencia. Pude ver como el numero cuatro de Shohoku crispaba el rostro al percibir mi determinación. Dio un pase corto y la pelota llego a mis manos.

-vamos! Demuéstrale lo bueno que eres!-así como lo escuche, así mismo lo ignore.

Con la mente centrada en una sola dirección, desplegando mi mejor baloncesto ofensivo y cubriendo el dribleo con mi cuerpo, arremetí contra él del lado derecho para hacer un cambio de mano hacia atrás y desviar su atención. Gire rápidamente a mi lado izquierdo, cruzando la cancha ya con él detrás de mí intentando darme alcance.

-Uekusa no dejes que enceste!

Con el número ocho cerrándome el paso antes de llegar a la línea de tres puntos, opté por apoyarme en Mitsui por el costado izquierdo, ocultando el pase con mi mano derecha tras mi espalda. Avance bajo el aro donde me devolvió el balón y dando dos pasos con dribleo, me eleve dejando a los defensas intentando el bloqueo, y metiendo el balón con fuerza dentro de la canasta para contar la primera clavada. La bulla se apodero del estadio en segundos.

Tenía planeado empezar los slam desde el segundo tiempo, pero cambie de opinión. Voltee mi cuerpo para enfrentar al causante de mi cambio de planes, que ya comenzaba a ser presa del cansancio y jadeaba levemente.

-déjame decirte algo Sendoh…- dije con mis palabras inyectadas de presunción-deja de hablar de ella como si fuera un trofeo que hay que ganar.

No supe cual fue su reacción, por que simplemente regrese a mi puesto con mis demás compañeros, que me recibieron con muestras de admiración, dándome palmadas en la espalda y coches de manos. Gracias a esa jugada, y faltando cuatro segundos para acabar la segunda prórroga, la puntuación volvió a nuestro favor con 47-46, que logramos mantener apretando la defensa. En un acto un poco desesperado, el numero seis de Ryonan lanzo la pelota que salió literalmente del aro, antes de que se diera por acabado el primer tiempo.

-escuchen equipo…-hablo Miyagi estando ya en los vestidores esperando por el comienzo del segundo tiempo-logramos tener la ventaja, pero no hay que confiarnos, este no es todo el poder de Ryonan, así que tenemos que seguir presionando.

Un par de palabras de aliento antes de salir a la cancha nuevamente, hizo que se diera por acabado el descanso, pero alguien me sostuvo del brazo evitando que pudiera cruzar la puerta. Me gire para saber de quien se trataba y fue difícil suponer el motivo por el que _él_ precisamente se decidiera a dirigirme la palabra.

-oye Rukawa… un tanto débil.

-que quieres?-pregunte hostil.

-recuerdas el trato que hicimos en el entrenamiento?-su expresión era mas seria.

-que hay con eso?

-que te parece si la usamos ahora?

-pensé que no querías mas treguas-lo mire intrigado.

-lo prefiero antes que perder con el maldito de Fukuda!

Lo observe un par de segundos, pensando en que alguno de los dos estaba enfermo de algo, y eran las ansias de ganar a toda costa; pero para eso se necesitaba trabajo en equipo, y eso era lo que menos sabíamos hacer él y yo. Supongo que también era cuestión de madurez, aunque hablando concretamente, él ya no tenía ningún motivo personal para odiarme, por que la chica de la cual vivía enamorado y que supuestamente estaba enamorada de mí, ahora saltaba a sus brazos, y yo me ocupaba de mi chica sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. En realidad, por ahora no teníamos ninguna otra razón para no trabajar como equipo en la cancha a exención de superarnos como jugadores.

-bien… -conteste tajante- entonces solo dedícate a hacer lo que sabes hacer y yo hare lo mismo. Si necesitas apoyo te lo daré.

-nunca te dije que necesitara tu ayuda!-grito furioso por la indirecta. Olvide lo sensible que el Doaho es con respecto a su orgullo.

-escucha, puede que te sea muy difícil aceptarlo todavía, pero si viniste a pedirme la tregua otra ves, fue por que te diste cuenta que hubo buenos resultados, no es así?

El pelirrojo soltó una risa amarga.

-y desde cuando te volviste tan hablador? –me miro indulgente y decidí pasar por alto la pregunta- es decir que a partir de ahora jugaremos en equipo, eh? Mas te vale que no te atravieses en mi camino!

-lo mismo te digo!

El encuentro se volvió mas trabado al comienzo del tercer cuarto, en el que la máxima ventaja que pudo tomar uno de los dos rivales fue de ocho puntos. La insistencia de ambos contrincantes se reflejaba en las constantes peleas por el balón, destacando la garra de Mitsui, que no daba ninguna pelota por perdida, y un Sakuragi que dejaba la piel luchando cada rebote. Un nuevo jugador del Ryonan, el numero doce, había entrado a la cancha, descubriendo en los primeros indicios del encuentro que su mayor habilidad eran los tiros de tres.

Con 18 de los puntos en el marcador de mi propia autoría, las ganas de terminar las volcadas me recorrían por las venas, y tras dejarnos abatir de nuevo con seis puntos en contra, decidí que ya era hora de sacarle jugo a la dichosa tregua. Fukuda tenia el balón, siendo marcado por el Doaho, que lo dejo avanzar hasta la zona de tiro, donde el hombre de Shohoku hizo gala de su capacidad de salto y con la técnica ya denominada "matamoscas" logro arrebatársela de las manos. La cara del numero trece no podía llegar a ser mas confusa. También era difícil para mi admitir que el pelirrojo había mejorado enormemente.

-aquí!

Comencé a correr en dirección contraria, listo para el rompimiento rápido.

-Rukawa!

El pase fue directo y fuerte.

-rápido! Regresen a defender!

Un amague fue suficiente para liberarme de la marca y volver a asestar la segunda clavada. Quede colgado unos segundos del aro, los que me sirvieron para tomar aire y después dejarme caer.

-kkkyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

-Rukawa!! Rukawa!! Eres el mejor!!

El alarido histérico de mujeres invadió todo el recinto ante la jugada y a mis oídos llegaron las palabras de enfado de mi novia. Si supieran que las clavadas son para ella, no estarían gritando de ese modo.

-no me dejare ganar por esas _viejas_ locas!!-incluso la vislumbre arremangarse las mangas de su blusa roja con furia para luego tomar aire y pegar sus manos alrededor de su boca para hacerse oír entre la multitud- VAMOS KAEDE!!

En una jugada prefabricada del Ryonan con un pase hacia Uekusa logra hacerse con el balón, para convertirlo en una asistencia al numero doce. Miyagi dio un salto para intentar bloquearlo al ver sus intenciones de tirar, pero no lo consiguió, por lo que el balón cruzo el aro sin ninguna dificultad. El marcador de abrió mas para el oponente con 65-71. Pero gracias a una descomunal defensa hecha por Mitsui, que pudo interceptar un pase en el aire y levantar el vuelo con un pase a Sakuragi, que con suma tranquilidad encesto bajo el aro, la situación fue cambiando.

Otro intento de tiro triple toco el aro sin llegar a entrar, debido a que en último instante Miyagi alcanzo a desviar el tiro.

-Hanamichi, un rebote!!

El rebote fue peleado por mas de uno, pero fueron superados por el numero diez, que inmediatamente después paso la pelota al numero catorce; otro mas para el capitán, quien logro sobrepasar la defensa enemiga y regresar el balón a la escolta en el costado izquierdo detrás de la línea de tres puntos. Lanza con rapidez y el balón entra.

-ESO!!!-Mitsui levanta los puños.

Aun con diez minutos por jugar en el segundo tiempo, y yo aun con tres clavadas por cumplir, improvise con un toque de balón ligero, que fue a parar a las manos de Sakuragi y así crear otro derroche de habilidades en combinación. Corriendo hasta filtrarse a media cancha, ambos llegamos frente a la defensa contraria.

-que rápidos!!

Un pase para mi hizo suponer que yo me encargaría del enceste.

-Rukawa encestara, detenlo!!

Pero al recibir la pelota y atraer la atención del defensa, regrese el pase al pelirrojo que ya estaba bajo el aro.

-que?!

Éste no encesto, sino que en medio de un quiebre me paso el balón de mano a mano para ocupar su lugar bajo el aro y clavarla con potencia.

-ASI SE HACE _CARIÑO_!!!

-sabia que tenían potencial!-escuche al capitán-cuando quieren lo hacen bien, no?

-que gran jugada, Sakuragi!!-Mitsui le dio un fuerte manotazo en la espalda.

-por supuesto!! Soy un genio!!

Desde este punto, las maniobras ofensivas se hicieron más densas, obligándonos a jugar pases flojos y un tanto arriesgados. Un disparo tendido de Mitsui fue recuperado por Sendoh, que avanzo a la pintura, listo para disparar a canasta. Me lance con todo hacia el balón, y dando un fuerte manotazo bloquee el tiro en el aire.

-bien hecho, Rukawa!!

-corre, Hanamichi!!

Un pase largo desde media cancha de Ryota al pelirrojo hizo que la ofensiva fuera precisa; haciendo combinaciones de pases para descontrolar la defensa, el número diez de Shohoku penetro en el área con agresividad y al intentar tirar con un salto, Fukuda alcanza a presionar su defensa, llegando a haber un choque entre ambos brazos de los contrincantes. Supuse que eso evitaría que el balón entrara, pero para asombro de muchos, la pelota entro antes de bailar unos segundos alrededor del aro. Suena el silbato.

-falta del numero trece blanco!! Un tiro libre y cuenta la canasta!!

Fukuda le dedico una mirada de desprecio al árbitro y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Sendoh llego a calmar sus ansias de quejarse.

-que pasa Fukuda?!-escuche al _Doaho_ hablar con cinismo y sonriendo ampliamente-ahora tienes que hacerme fault para poder detenerme?

El jugador de Ryonan no respondió. Seguía siendo pésimo para marcar, algo en lo que Sakuragi había mejorado mucho, aunque seguía siendo pésimo en los tiros libres, como lo había demostrado al cobrar su tiro que reboto en el aro. Sendoh recupera con un rebote y junto con sus compañeras terminan haciendo un rompimiento rápido, sumando un enceste más al marcador del contrario.

¡No será suficiente!

Después de un robo de balón por parte del capitán y moviendo mis piernas para alcanzar el balón perdido, conseguí regresarlo al juego antes de que tocara piso fuera de la cancha. Con los reflejos activados, me ayude de los brazos y piernas para no caer por completo en la duela.

-buen pase _kitsune_!!

Cuando pude reincorporarme me di cuenta de a quien le había hecho el pase.

-_Doaho_!

No me detuve lo suficiente para pensar, simplemente volví a meterme al juego, echando a correr hacia la canasta contraria al ver como todos los demás jugadores intentaban en vano regresar a defender su zona, ya que había rebasado. No se como sucedió exactamente (y no iba a pararme a preguntar), pero al cruzar mis ojos con los de él en pocos segundos, descubrió de algún modo cuales eran mis intenciones; detuvo su dribleo y lanzo el balón por encima de las cabezas de los jugadores al mismo tiempo que yo corría a toda velocidad hacia el aro.

-MUEVETE RUKAWA!

Venciendo la gravedad, salte frente a la canasta, logrando aprisionar la pelota entre mis manos en el aire; ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-NO TE DEJARE!

El grito de Sendoh me invadió el oído derecho, que había saltado junto conmigo para detener el ataque. En un acto instintivo, aleje el balón fuera de su tapón llevándolo hacia atrás en un giro de mis brazos y con fuerza la metí dentro del aro en una clavada. La esfera alcanzo a chocar en su hombro, y una de mis manos resbalo al intentar sujetarme del anillo, por lo que ambos caímos de bruces al suelo.

-Rukawa!!

-capitán Sendoh!!

-Kaede!!

Antes de que me diera cuenta, todos mis compañeros de equipo me rodearon para saber mi condición. Agite un poco mi cabeza y me reincorpore. En seguida, escuche a Yulia arremetiendo contra Sendoh dando de gritos.

-oye tu Sendoh!!! Quien te has creído!! Eres un sucio tramposo!!

Por lo que podía ver, la situación para ella se había calentado mucho, ya que de lo enojada que estaba casi se salía de las gradas, siendo detenida de la cintura por la hermana de Akagi, quien la empujaba desesperada para que volviera a tomar asiento, con miedo de que en cualquier momento saltara.

-Rukawa, estas bien?!-pregunto Miyagi.

-si…-alcance a decir aun medio aturdido. Levante un poco la vista a las gradas de mi lado derecha donde se hallaba el rostro angustiado de Yulia mirándome-estoy bien-dije mas para ella que para mis camaradas, a pesar de que aparté la vista casi enseguida de que mis ojos chocaran con sus orbes castaños. Una punzada apareció en mi pecho al recordar su rostro preocupado. Definitivamente, no me gustaba esa mirada, en especial cuando la provocaba yo.

-de veras que es brava, eh?-escuche el comentario travieso de Mitsui.

-no sabes cuanto…-susurre mas para mí que para contestar la pregunta.

-un tiro libre y cuenta la canasta!

Observe al árbitro confuso por la decisión. Regrese la mirada a mi rival. Me devolvió el gesto con una media sonrisa mordaz. Estaba claro que me había hecho el fault apropósito. Ambos mostrábamos el sudor transpirarse por la piel, prueba del cansancio.

-sigues siendo un inmaduro, eh Rukawa?

¿Y que diablos le importaba a él? Mientras hiciera ganar a mi equipo, todo estaría bien. Iríamos a las Nacionales nuevamente, y esta vez lo ganaríamos.

-imbécil…-susurre con desprecio.

Estando en la línea de tiros libres, se me vino a la cabeza el compromiso de hacer las cinco clavadas seguidas y solo faltaba uno; si este tiro lograba entrar, la promesa se rompería. No me había parado a pensar que algo así pasaría en el partido; el que me hicieran una falta impediría en cierta medida el cumplimiento del trato. Mire de reojo al cuerpo espín con intriga. ¿Sabrá algo acerca de la apuesta? Un conflicto interno empezó a surgir; el permitirme fallar a posta para ganar una apuesta, o agregar un punto importante a mi equipo para obtener la ventaja.

De repente, una idea llego a mi mente como un rayo y por segunda vez, los ojos del Doaho y míos intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. Él asintió con su cabeza levemente, como para confirmar que había entendido lo que tenia que hacer. Nunca había fallado un tiro libre en pleno partido, y esta seria una de esas pocas ocasiones, por que fallaría aposta.

Lance el balón con suavidad rumbo a la base del aro, donde reboto sorpresivamente para todos los demás, pero no para mí. Al instante, Sakuragi dio un salto impresionante con los brazos extendidos en busca de la pelota y el sonido de ésta siendo metida violentamente a la canasta resonó en todo el gimnasio, ganándose el jaleo de emoción entre los espectadores. Dejo salir una exclamación de victoria.

-presumido…

-te molesta que te roben el protagonismo?!-musito con su típico rostro divertido y con el afán de molestarme. Eso no impidió de nos viéramos sonriendo ligeramente el uno al otro y que ambas palmas chocaran.

El partido continuo, con el marcador 78-75, y faltando cuatro minutos para su conclusión, el juego volvió a nivelarse. Ahora el Ryonan presionándonos en el fondo de la cancha para impedir cualquier acierto en el ataque dentro de la zona de tiro, causando pases cortos y dos tiros triples fallidos. La única presión realmente existente era la de los treinta segundos. En los siguientes dos minutos ninguno de los dos equipos hizo una canasta. En un pase fortuito de Koshino, la disputa del balón cayó en manos de Sendoh que al voltearse para querer avanzar, se topo conmigo. Los ojos de mi oponente me miraron desafiante. Sabía que cuando mi cuerpo encontraba su ritmo de juego, era difícil detenerme.

-veo que estas mas motivado que de costumbre, no?

La verdad si. Estoy motivado a darte unos cuantos puñetazos para hacerte callar la boca de una vez, o algo mejor.

La jugada mágica de acción espectacular con el sello de Sendoh hizo su aparición; con un paso hacia atrás, dribleo el balón entre mis piernas logrando así burlar mi defensa y entrar a la pintura. Ryota y Mitsui taparon su intento de tiro, pero fue solo una finta más para posicionarse bajo la canasta, donde se preparo para volver a tirar. Pero algo, o más bien, alguien se lo impidió.

Llegando de espaldas a él, me impulse lo suficiente con mis piernas para saltar, y con fuerza dar un manotazo al balón, bloqueando así el tiro y mandando la pelota fuera de su alcance.

-eeeeehhh!!!! Eso fue falta!!-gritaron las reservas del Ryonan desde las bancas.

Voltee a ver al árbitro, que levantaba su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación. Otro alarido más de la multitud se añadió a los gritos emocionados de Yulia, que no paraba de saltar.

- ESO ES TODO _PAPITO_!! ERES FANTASTICO!!

Regrese mis ojos a Sendoh y no pude contener dejar salir una sonrisa traviesa.

-ahora sí estoy motivado…

Cruce la cancha con el equipo, y fue imposible para mi evitar ver de reojo a la chica morena que no dejaba de mostrar su entusiasmo de todas las formas posibles junto con la hermana de Akagi y los amigos del pelirrojo. Muchas veces me había tocado verla feliz, pero en ese momento había algo en ella que la hacia resaltar mas que todos los demás. Era como si su rostro brillara, y el saber que yo era el causante de que desbordara toda esa alegría, me hacia sentir como si algo en mi pecho se expandiera.

Al girarme, en mi campo de visión apareció Sakuragi con su cara de idiota sonriendo y saludando con la mano a su novia en las gradas, la misma chica que se encontraba con Yulia. Alce una ceja, pensando seriamente la posibilidad de que yo me viera alguna vez igual que él en ese momento; luciendo la cara de tonto enamorado. Seria insultante.

-oigan, ustedes dos enamorados!!-el grito enfadado del capitán me saco de mi trance-dejen de estar cortejando y regresen al juego!!

Una vena se asomo por mi cien disgustado por el comentario. Creo que Miyagi no era el mas adecuado para decir algo así. Bajé las caderas para colocarme en posición defensiva. Bien, solo faltaba una clavada mas; faltaba un minuto y medio para acabar el encuentro y teníamos tres puntos a nuestro favor. Mire con decisión la canasta enemiga. Solo falta una más. Seria suficiente para terminar con esto antes de tiempo.

Miyagi atravesó con calma la media cancha rebotando el balón, solo dejando que el reloj corriera. Yo continuaba siendo marcado por Sendoh, y en esa batalla de miradas ninguna de las dos partes dijo una palabra. Gire mi cuerpo, haciendo creer a mi contrincante que intentaría liberarme de su marca del lado derecho, pero de última instancia gire del lado contrario para escapar.

-aquí!!

Sendoh no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando ya tenia el balón en mi poder. Regresó a hacerme pantalla, quedando de espaldas a mi. Con el rabillo del ojo note su cara de cansancio y al verlo parpadeo confundido. Inicie el ataque entrando a la zona con ímpetu, cambiando el ritmo vertiginosamente y haciendo cambio de mano entre mis piernas.

-es muy veloz!!

Acelere el paso al adentrarme a la pintura.

-DETENGANLO!!!

Un quiebre y me deshice de otra marca.

-VAMOS RUKAWA!!

Un defensa mas me esperaba bajo la canasta. Salte lo mas alto que las piernas me permitieran frente al aro, sin importarme que tuviera que saltar prácticamente encima del defensa, lo cual sin duda hice. Levante el balón encima de mi cabeza y con estruendo logre escuchar la quinta y ultima clavada.

Baje del aro con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y levante la vista a Yulia, que me miraba intensamente mientras una sonrisa enorme decoraba su rostro. Le devolví el gesto seductoramente a la vez que me giraba sobre mis talones. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de la gran algarabía que se produjo en el estadio. Mis compañeros se lanzaron literalmente encima de mí, llenándome de felicitaciones y cumplidos, excepto por supuesto, Sakuragi.

-bien muchachos!! Hay que defender!!-alzo la voz Ryota-solo quedan 50 segundos!!

Los que se pasaron rápidamente por ejercer presión a nivel defensivo, bloqueando Mitsui un intento de tiro de tres puntos y una robada de Miyagi que acabo por consumir el duelo. Solo una victoria mas, y estaremos en las Nacionales.

* * *

Todavía la adrenalina recorría por mis venas cuando me presente en la casa de Kaede unas horas después de haber acabado el partido. En realidad, cinco horas después. Toque la puerta dispuesta a darle un gran beso y abrazo como felicitación, no solo de haber ganado el partido, sino también por haber cumplido ampliamente su apuesta. Ahora lo que me intrigaba era que clase de cita tenia en mente.

La puerta de la familia Rukawa se abrió y detrás de ella apareció la sonrisa de la hija menor.

-hola Yulia-chan!!

-hola Karin!!-dije con la misma sonrisa-como has estado?

-muy feliz!! En especial después de que _onii-chan_ haya ganado el partido. Viniste a verlo, verdad?

-si, pero no te preocupes, no me quedare mucho tiempo, debe estar cansado, no?

-pues… en realidad…-la joven dejo escapar una risa-esta dormido ahora.

-que?!

Karin se hizo a un lado y abrió mas la puerta para que yo pudiera entrar y echar un vistazo. En el sofá mas largo de la sala, estaba el cuerpo dormido de Kaede boca arriba, extendiéndose en todo el mueble. Su mano reposaba en su pecho que bajaba y subía por la respiración. Aun tenia puesto la chaqueta y los pantalones deportivos del equipo de Basket de Shohoku.

-oohh pobrecito!-me dio tanta ternura verlo ahí, que no pude evitar que se me escapara el comentario.

-llego muy cansado-dijo la chica de ojos claros sin apartar la vista de su hermano-puedes quedarte hasta que despierte.

-gracias Karin, pero él necesita descansar, además estoy segura que seguirá de largo hasta mañana!

-si, tienes razón!

-solo vine a felicitarlo-dije en voz baja para no despertarlo.

Me despedí de ella al poco rato. Fue una excusa tonta la de llegar a su casa solo para felicitarlo por sus hazañas en el partido, pero no podía decirle que quería saber cual era el plan de cita que su hermano tenia preparado para mi. No se cual sea la idea de una cita perfecta para él pero, no creo que venga incluido con velas y una cena romántica en algún restaurante de lujo, ni mucho menos un pasea bajo la luz de la luna. Todo eso seria demasiado ostentoso y ñoño para él. Tampoco puedo pensar en una ida al cine simple y corriente.

Dios! Estas son las cuentas que hay que pagar por tener un novio peculiar e impredecible!

El sonido molestoso del celular a lado de mi cama me despertó malhumorada. ¡Quien demonios llamaba a mi celular un domingo a las siete de la mañana!

Saque mi mano de entre las sabanas para alcanzar el aparato que no dejaba de pitar y revise el remitente: Kaede Rukawa. Claro! Solo a ese hombre sin escrúpulos se le ocurría llamarme tan temprano en la mañana de un día no laboral. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando? Yo también necesito dormir!

-bueno?-conteste medio somnolienta aun y mentando madres al cielo por haberme despertado.

-ábreme, estoy en tu puerta-eso sonó a una orden.

-que?!-de la impresión se me quito el sueño-oye pero tienes idea de que hora es?!

Pero para eso ya había colgado. Mire el celular con desprecio.

-cobarde…

Me levante de mala gana, y como era obvio no estaba en condiciones para recibir a nadie; traía puesta una pijama muy "fresca" por así decirlo (un conjunto azul pastel de short y blusa de tirantes), por lo que tuve que cubrirme con una bata negra de seda. Ni siquiera me preocupe por hacer que mi cabello se viera decente. Baje las escaleras y abrí la puerta con la flojera pintada en mi rostro.

-son las 7 de la mañana, que quieres Kaede?-no tenia ni ganas de discutir, solo quería regresar a la comodidad de mi cama y volver a caer dormida.

-ponte tu traje de baño-musito sin inmutarse por mi queja, seguía con su actitud de darme ordenes-te vienes conmigo.

-que?! A donde?!

En seguida de haber formulado la pregunta, levanto su mano para mostrarme dos boletos alargados con Hiragana escritos en el. Tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para poder leer bien lo que decían, y al entenderlo mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-aguas termales?!!!

* * *

**listo!!!**

**uno mas!!! jeje**

**les prometo ke el siguiente sera mejor jojo**


	23. Calor Abrasador

**aqui les traigo un capitulo mas de mi fanfic!! muchas gracias a todos y todas por seguir teniendo tanta paciencia para leer, se que no es facil esperar una historia ke te gusta, pero su apoyo me a ayudado. Me lo termine un fin de semana de puente y aproveche jaja  
**

**terminandolo despues de haber acabado mi etapa de examenes como casi siempre, y me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba como siempre jajaja**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 22. **Calor abrasador.

Salí del departamento vestida con unos pantalones a la cadera, una blusa rosa sin tirantes y mochila en mano con todo lo que según pensé necesitar. Gire para ver a Rukawa que se había quedado esperándome afuera de la casa.

-lista! Ya podemos irnos!

Él no me respondió, al menos no de forma inmediata, sino que solo me observo como un tigre que analiza primero su presa antes de lanzarse al ataque. Sus rasgados ojos azules me barrieron de arriba a bajo, antes de posarlos en mis ojos. Si estaba tratando de intimidarme, lo esta haciendo muy bien. Por unos instantes, me sentí pequeñita ante la mirada tan intensa, pero recupere la compostura cuando él pareció notarlo al dejar salir una risa.

-que?!-dije tratando de no parecer nerviosa- tengo monos en la cara o que?!

-me gusta como te ves-comento sin dejar de mirarme, y de pilón, volver a pasar sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo.

-pues me alegro, por que es la única ropa que me queda limpia-dije llevando la conversación a un terreno menos peligroso para mi. Comenzamos a caminar fuera del edificio de departamentos.

Me sorprendió saber que lo que Kaede tenía planeado como una cita para los dos era una noche en las aguas termales. Sabia que él era impredecible, pero nunca se me cruzo por la mente que se le ocurriría algo así; y después de que me paro a pensar atentamente sobre el asunto, llego a la conclusión de que la decisión es muy su estilo. Respire hondo y con una sonrisa por la elección.

-que sucede?-lo escuche preguntarme mientras avanzábamos a la estación que nos llevaría al distrito donde se localizaban las dichosas aguas termales.

-nada… es solo que…-mi sonrisa se amplio-estoy contenta!

-así?-pude notar el tono de satisfacción en la voz masculina.

-es la primera vez que voy a unas aguas termales y me siento muy emocionada!-musite con energía-siempre quise ir!

-ya veo…-ahora su voz sonaba decepcionada.

-como supiste que nunca había ido?

-no lo sabia, fue coincidencia.

-oohh bueno no importa-hice una seña con la mano indicando que lo pasaba por alto-por fin iré a unas aguas termales! Y que mejor forma de disfrutarlo que con mi novio!

La comisura de los labios de Kaede se curvaron en una muy tenue sonrisilla, mientras alcanzaba a ver mi reacción de felicidad por el rabillo del ojo. El resto del camino en el tren yo no dejaba de preguntarle acerca del balneario; había oído cosas muy interesantes acerca de que tenían propiedades curativas, eran buenas para la vejez y te ayudaba a relajarte. Según mi poca información que había obtenido estando en Japón, solo las personas ricas o de muy alta clase podían hospedarse en las mismas habitaciones que ofrecían los baños termales. También había oído que existían baños separados y...

Un momento…

-eh… Kaede?

-mmm?

-podrías decirme… a que tipo de balneario vamos a ir?

-mixto…

¡¿Mixtos?!

¡¿Es decir… donde hay nombres y mujeres por igual?!

¡¿Desnudos?!

Al instante supe el significado de aquello. No pude contener la sangre que se me subió como termómetro a la cara. Trague saliva con pesadez. Bueno, supongo que no había ningún problema si me quedaba con mi traje de baño, no? Pero… y él. ¿Llevaría traje de baño también? No sabia que seria capaz de hacer (o no hacer) si me ponían frente a mi a un espectacular espécimen de hombre del calibre de Kaede Rukawa con solo una toalla en la cintura. ¡Soy humana por Dios Santo!

Mire de reojo a mi novio sentado frente a mi, que no desviaba la vista de la ventana, como si nada. ¡¿Cómo es que él lo tomaba tan tranquilamente?!

-te pusiste muy callada de repente-Kaede me miro extrañado. Hubiera sido imposible que no viera al menos como me salía humo por las orejas como una hoya expresse-sucede algo?

-n-n-no! nada, no pasa nada!-pero podía ver que no se la creyó. Baje los ojos al piso en un intento de ocultar lo roja que sabia que estaba mi rostro. Comencé a juguetear con mis manos como un modo improvisado de "para rayos" para mis alterados nervios. De pronto, vi la mano de Kaede posarse en la mía y tomarla entre las suyas con cautela, lo que me hizo levantar la vista para mirarlo.

-no te pongas nerviosa…-el tono fue tan agradable y a la vez firme que me transmitió seguridad-no pasara nada que tu no quieras, Julia.

Fue como si mi corazón se hubiera hinchado e iluminado con una nueva luz, una luz que estaba provocando él; era un alivio saber que Kaede conocía y tomaba en cuenta lo que yo sentía. Mis hombros se relajaron; sabía que él nunca me haría daño y que me respetaba, pero el escucharlo decir algo así con su mirada llena de comprensión, me hizo sentir la chica mas afortunada del mundo. Acaricie su rostro con la mano derecha y le di un suave beso en los labios; se lo tenia muy merecido.

-_arigatou_… Kaede…

-solo… quiero pedirte algo…

-dime…-yo no podía dejar de mirarlo con devoción.

-no me tientes demasiado!

En seguida, retire la mano de su rostro como si me hubiera propinado una descarga eléctrica.

-lo siento…

Al llegar a la entrada, no pude evitar proclamar un grito de asombro. La fachada desde afuera se veía hermosa, con tonos rojos y naranjas, con un estilo arquitectónico de la antigua China. Las columnas de piedra que adornaban la puerta principal a ambos lados, dejaban resaltar unas estatuas de dragones chinos, junto con algunas flores de cerezos. Colgando de cada esquina desde el techo, se hallaban las muy tradicionales luces cubiertas con las esferas de papel blanco. Desde nuestra posición, a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada, se podía oler las diferentes fragancias que despedían los vapores de las aguas termales.

-_oohh Dios! Es fantástico!_-deje salir ante tan hermosa muestra de arte Chino y tome a mi novio de la mano para apresurarnos a entrar-vamos Kaede!

-Bienvenidos!-dos mujeres con kimonos nos recibieron con una reverencia en la recepción, que al igual que la entrada, estaba llena de decoración oriental; todo se veía muy fino y elegante-tienen reservación?

-eh?... bueno… este… no se, yo…

-si…-musito el chico a mi lado y entrego los boletos a la mujer mas vieja-esta a nombre de Rukawa Kaede.

-oh… lo esperábamos Rukawa-san-la dama ofreció una sonrisa amable-por aquí, por favor. En un momento podrán quitarse la ropa y ponerse cómodos en la habitación.

-q-quuuuuuueeeeeee?!!!!-grite casi al nivel de la histeria-espere un momento, quitarse la ropa se refiere a…

-desnudarse, por supuesto.

-cccoommoo?!!! Oiga… pero… que hay de mi traje de baño?!!!

-señorita, no debería de sorprenderle algo así-la mujer del kimono verde esmeralda me miro sin entender mi reacción- después de todo, estas son aguas termales exclusivo para parejas.

¡Ni siquiera sabia que existía esa modalidad! Ahora si estaba con los nervios desatados.

-como dice?!! –mi cara se deformo del horror y la vergüenza-por que demonios no me dijiste nada al respecto Kaede?!!

Él solo se llevo las manos a los bolsillos y miro a otra parte.

-lo olvide…

¡¿Y me lo decía tan fresco?! Juro que si no fuera por que estábamos frente a tanta gente, ya lo estaría ahorcando hasta morir. ¡¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado decirme un detalle tan importante?! No, la culpa era mía por haber aceptado esa estúpida apuesta que sabía de antemano que perdería. Como si a él no le resultara fácil anotar cinco clavadas en un partido. Tenia que idear algo para salir de esta. Podría salir corriendo, o mejor, tal vez nadie se diera cuenta si huyo a mitad del recorrido a la habitación privada. Pero el objetivo de huir se esfumo tan de prisa como había llegado. Claro, y dejar plantado al pobre de Rukawa quien planeo todo esto desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Era eso, o atenerse a las consecuencias de tener un novio irresistiblemente guapo y deseable.

"No pasara nada que tu no quieras"

¡El problema es que tengo miedo de que lo quiera!

-Yulia-chan?

Una voz familiar me saco de mi monologo y voltee buscando la dueña de la voz. Una chica muy bonita de pelo castaño lacio me sonreía.

-Haruko!-me quede sorprendida al verla.

-hola, Yulia-chan!-se acerco rápidamente-que haces aquí?

-lo mismo te pregunto, si tu estas aquí, quiere decir que Hanamichi también, verdad?

-hai…-la chica se puso colorada- nos ganamos unos boletos para venir aquí.

-en serio? Que suerte!

-entonces… quiere decir que tu estas con Rukawa-kun?

-si! Que coincidencia, no crees?!-mi situación se había relajado un poco gracias a ella. Nuestro encuentro fue como una bendición para mi, y para mi perturbada mente.

-Haruko-chan!!-Sakuragui llegaba a toda prisa junto a la castaña con una gran sonrisa-ya podemos entrar y… -se detuvo al ver que había alguien mas ahí.

-hola Hanamichi!-salude animadamente levantando la mano. El muchacho parpadeo un par de veces antes de exclamar un grito de sorpresa.

-Yulia-chan! -su cara cambio drásticamente a una de enfado al ver algo encima de mi hombro, que señalo con exageración-Que haces aquí, tu maldito _kitsune_?!

-_Doaho_!

Gire mi cabeza para ver que al que señalaba el pelirrojo era a Kaede detrás de mi.

-que vienes a hacer aquí, idiota?! Acaso estas siguiéndome o que?!-Hanamichi estaba apunto de lanzársele, si no fuera por que Haruko intentaba detenerlo.

-crees que perdería mi tiempo persiguiendo a un imbécil como tu?!-Kaede contraataco.

No podía creerlo. Hacia unas cuantas horas que habían trabajado juntos y ganado un partido, y ahora se lanzaban lodo el uno al otro solo por haberse encontrado de casualidad. Lo mínimo que podía pasar era que ambos se agarraran a golpes por respirar el mismo aire. Haruko y yo decidimos ignorar las constantes miradas de odio y gruñidos que se intercambiaban nuestros novios.

-Yulia-chan, que te parece si nos vemos después para bañarnos juntas!

-eso seria genial!

-me dijeron que nos ofrecerían una cena mas tarde!

-seria grandioso que fuéramos los cuatro!

-si! También hay una sala de juegos donde las dos podemos jugar pimpón, que dices?!

-claro! Será muy divertido!

* * *

Aparté rápidamente la cabeza y di por terminada la batalla de insultos con el pelirrojo entrometido cuando llego a mis oídos de parte de las dos chicas los planes para nosotros, y antes de que me diera cuenta, Julia y la novia del Doaho ya estaban planeando toda la velada; y nosotros no estábamos incluidos. Se me retorció el estomago de solo pensar en que tendría que aguantar la presencia del idiota, además de tener que "compartir" a Julia con alguien mas.

¡Maldición, que ella viene conmigo!

Y ahora resulta que no voy a poder pasar tiempo de calidad con MI novia ya que por azares del destino se encontró con la amiga de toda la vida, que resulta ser novia del que considero el más torpe y descerebrado de mis compañeros de equipo. Lo voltee a ver, y pude notar que tenia una cara de desesperación, con surcos de lagrimas apunto de escaparse de sus ojos; por supuesto que estaba pasando por los mismos problemas que yo. Deje salir un resoplido; era horrible admitir que en ese momento éramos hermanos del mismo dolor. Bien, no creo que las dos se la pasen todo el tiempo juntas. En algún momento Julia y yo quedaríamos solos, y ese seria el instante idóneo que debía aprovechar, solo era cuestión de ser paciente.

-ya se encuentran listas sus habitaciones-nos comunico una mujer de kimono azul-por aquí por favor.

Incluso cuando Sakuragui y yo dejamos de discutir, ambas chicas continuaron platicando alegremente, caminando delante de nosotros, y por supuesto, casi sin percatarse que estábamos haciendo de su escolta.

-del lado derecho se encuentra la habitación de Rukawa-san…-señalo la puerta corrediza al estilo japonés a su derecha-y la del lado izquierdo es la de Sakuragui-san.

-entonces seremos prácticamente vecinas de cuarto?-pregunto la castaña.

-eso será divertido!-ambas chicas intercambiaron sonrisas de felicidad, mientras yo sentía como un balde de agua fría me caía encima con todo y los cubos de hielo.

-qqqqqquuuuuuuuuueeeeeeee!!!!!-grito el Doaho tan fuerte que casi me rompe los tímpanos. Yo hubiera gritado lo mismo de no haber sido por el retortijón que me invadió con el doble de fuerza que el anterior. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, desalentado. Si, definitivamente debía tener mucha paciencia, y no se de donde demonios la iba a sacar.

-cada habitación tiene su espacio privado de aguas termales si no desean ir a los baños mixtos-explico la mujer, y supe que aun no podía perder las esperanzas de tener a Julia solo para mi.

Las dos jóvenes no tardaron en estar listas para salir a los baños mixtos, JUNTAS, claro que con dos almas en pena como el Doaho y yo siguiéndole los talones. Una ventaja que al menos se puede sacar provecho y agradezco, es que al menos a Julia se le había quitado el miedo de aparecer solo con toalla.

Así que mientras esperaba con la toalla alrededor de mi cintura en uno de los baños abiertos para las parejas y la vi aparecer en las aguas termales junto con la chica de mi enemigo muy quitada de la pena, sonriendo divertida y con solo la blanca toalla cubrir lo necesario, tuve que tragar saliva para no sentir mi garganta seca, sabiendo lo que podía esconderse bajo la toalla. Era extraño darme cuenta que no era la primera vez que la veía con poca ropa y que no había causado la misma reacción, (recordemos la vez en la que se deshizo de la chaqueta en medio de la calle furiosa) e incluso en ese momento no pude ignorar que la chica poseía un cuerpo hermoso. Pero bajo las circunstancias en las que estoy ahora (con sentimientos de por medio), el sentimiento era muy diferente. Era como una invitación, una incitación a ir mas allá que solo ver, por que ya conocía la sensación exquisita de tocar con mis manos su piel.

Pero que caso tenia que yo me desviviera por acariciarla si prácticamente me ignoraba por estar conversando con la hermana del ex capitán. Deje salir un resoplido, abatido. A unos cuantos metros de mi, se hallaba el pelirrojo en las mismas que yo, con la diferencia de que él no podía dejar salir las lagrimas de desilusión mientras repetía continuamente "Haruko-chan… por que?"

Alce una ceja ante la escena que daba pena ¿Siempre tiene que ser tan patético? Apoye mi brazo en una roca que sobresalía del agua caliente, descansando mi mejilla con el dorso de la mano, vigilando cada detalle de los múltiples gestos de Julia. Cuando me percaté de que ya habían transcurrido por lo menos diez minutos, solo viéndola embelesado, comencé a pensar seriamente si yo no me veía igual de patético.

Con esa imagen en la cabeza, rodé mis ojos para tratar de distraer mi interés en otra cosa, y sorprendí a una chica mirándome en los brazos de un chico castaño. Al percatarse que me había dado cuenta, me sonrió guiñándome un ojo, en lugar de desviar la mirada avergonzada. Gruñí un poco por lo bajo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a coquetearme estando abrazada a su novio?

Pero gracias a eso, una idea surgió como un rayo en mi mente. Seria un poco arriesgado, pero estaba seguro que valdría la pena. Mis labios mostraron una sonrisa arrogante, mientras repasaba paso a paso la manera más fácil de que todo saliera bien. Evidentemente, iba a necesitar la ayuda del estúpido pelirrojo, pero ya se estaba haciendo costumbre buscar la forma de ayudarnos para que ambos saliéramos ganando y sin dejar el orgullo de lado.

-oe…-el sujeto seguía lamentándose a si mismo por no ocupar la completa atención de su novia-Doaho…

-que quieres Rukawa?!-refunfuño alejándose unos pasos.

-tengo un plan…-al ver que su cara me mostraba su falta de comprensión, proseguí-para separar a Julia de Haruko.

-en serio?!-ahora si logro captar-dime como?!

-habla mas bajo idiota… -le advertí echando una mirada rápida a las dos chicas para asegurarme que seguían en su mundo-quieres estar a solas con tu novia, no?

Él afirmo energéticamente la cabeza.

-yo también, así que para separarlas necesitamos de la ayuda de alguien mas.

-de quien?

-de otra chica…-lo analice mejor-mas bien, de dos.

-de dos chicas? Y para que diablos las quieres?-en su cara se formo una mueca de asco-eres un cerdo patán, Rukawa! No permitiré que lastimes a Yulia, ella es mi amiga!

¿Qué diablos esta pensando este cabeza hueca?

-no, imbécil!-me esforcé demasiado en aguantar las ganas de propinarle un puñetazo-necesitamos a dos chicas para que nos ayuden a encelar a nuestra novias!

-y eso de que nos serviría?

-escucha… -dije respirando hondo para mantener la calma-si Julia y Haruko nos ven con otras mujeres, se sentirán celosas y ya no se olvidaran de nosotros.

-oohhh…-se llevo la mano a la barbilla y sonrió malicioso-no esta mal, nada mal. Y donde conseguimos a las voluntarias?

-ese ya es problema tuyo!

-que?! Eres un maldito!

-te sugiero que empieces a buscar, por que no creo que encuentres a muchas chicas que les resultes atractivo.

-oye espera!-me detuvo antes de que me diera la vuelta- ya se que hacer!

Sin esperar a que le preguntara, se deslizó por el agua para dirigirse hasta donde se localizaba la joven rubia que hace unos momentos se había mostrado sugestiva hacia mi, junto con otra chica de cabello negro. Intercambio algunas cuantas palabras con ellas y las hizo reír. A los pocos segundos, Sakuragui regreso con su cara de orgullo desmedido.

-listo! Problema resuelto!-dijo cruzándose de brazos-esas chicas nos harán el favor de echarnos una mano, que te parece?

Les eche un vistazo a ambas. La rubia me ofreció una sonrisa seductora, que no me ocasiono ni la más mínima de las cosquillas.

-como las convenciste?

-con mis dotes de galán, por supuesto!-y se echo a reír sonoramente.

-bien galán… -dije con sarcasmo-lo que sea que hayas hecho, mas te vale que no nos meta en problemas.

-te advierto que ni una palabra de esto a Haruko, entendiste?!-musito ceñudo.

-lo mismo va para ti.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y ambas mujeres ya estaban prácticamente encima de nosotros.

* * *

-quienes son esas?!

La visión de esas dos… güilas coqueteándole a nuestros hombres, fue suficiente para calentar a mas grados el agua en donde estaba sumergida.

¡¿Y esa pendeja que se ha creído?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tocar así a MI Rukawa?!

-Hanamichi-kun…-escuche a Haruko hablar tímidamente ante la imagen de una castaña sonriéndole vanidosamente al pelirrojo, que solo se avergonzaba por el gesto.

La situación de Kaede no era muy diferente, solo que la rubia teñida pestañeaba continuamente y movía su largo cabello hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sus delgados y frágiles hombros. No es que Rukawa le prestara mucha atención la verdad, pero el simple hecho de observar a la tipa casi arrimándosele me ponía tan enchilada de la rabia que me hizo levantarme de un sopetón y caminar hasta allá. Vamos a ver si la vieja zorra esa oxigenada (que se veía con mas años que nosotras) va a poder pestañearle de igual forma con un ojo morado.

-Yulia-chan! A donde vas?!

-como que a donde?!-me gire a verla-a poner en su lugar a esas dos brujas que nos quieren bajar a los novios!!

-no… no creo que sea buena idea… -dijo apenada bajando la mirada.

-pero que dices, Haruko?! Vas a dejar que esas estúpidas se salgan con la suya?!

-yo… confío en Hanamichi-kun…

-pero no confías en ellas, o si?-Haruko solo se puso mas colorada-ves?! Tenemos que demostrarles que esos chicos ya tienen dueñas!!

-pe… pero yo…

-pero nada!!-la tome de la mano para arrastrarla- ven conmigo ahora mismo a defender a tu hombre!!

-Yulia-chan… con cuidado por favor… se me va a caer la toalla!

Cuando alcancé a vislumbrar el rostro de completa furia de Julia dirigirse hacia acá, supe que había logrado mi cometido. Aunque no me había parado a pensar en que ella estuviera lo suficientemente enfadada para no dirigirme la palabra por un buen rato; bueno, eso se puede solucionar fácilmente.

-así que… -volví mi atención a la supuesta rubia frente a mi, que ya había olvidado su nombre-tu eres el famoso Rukawa, no?

-si…-dije de mala gana; creo habérselo dicho por lo menos unas tres veces.

-oohh vaya… no deberías ser tan cortante…-se llevo el cabello hacia atrás, en un intento por verse sensual mostrando su cuello-aunque eso te da un toque… misterioso…

-mmm… _domo_…-creo.

-y cuéntame… -me miro de arriba a bajo, lo que me hizo sentir como un pedazo de carne-como es que un chico tan guapo como tu esta solo en un balneario para parejas?-paso su dedo índice por mi pecho-este no es un lugar para estar solo, sabes?

-él no esta solo!!

¡¿Por qué demonios te tardaste tanto?!

Ambos volteamos a verla, y yo no pude dejar salir una sonrisa tenue al verla ahí parada con los brazos en sus caderas, una cara de fiera que ni ella misma podía con ella y con la toalla dejando asomar sus pechos apretados. El agua le quedaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura. Para mi, el verla por fin tan cerca, era un verdadero deleite, y mas cuando estaba celosa.

-y tu quien eres?-pregunto sin nada de tacto la mujer rubia.

Era indudable que la mirada de Julia decía algo como: "la novia del chico que estas tocando ahora, y que te pateara el trasero si no lo dejas en paz ahora mismo"

-es mi novia…-dije antes de que Julia comenzara a estallar.

-oooh de verdad?-exclamo sin querer creérselo del todo mientras la veía con ojos examinadores-tienes gustos muy… peculiares, Rukawa.

Ahora fue el turno de Julia de contraatacar y no la culpaba por eso. El comentario incluso a mi me molesto.

-escucha _querida_… -musito con aparente voz calmada-ese hombre que esta frente a ti, viene conmigo, así que si no te importa, me lo llevare!

-vamos chica! No te pongas así, solo quería que fuéramos amigos!

-aah no me digas?-soltó con ironía la morena-pues adivina que? yo no quiero ser tu amiga!-y en seguida tomo mi mano para guiarme fuera del alcance de esa mujer y cuales fueran sus intenciones-vámonos Kaede!

-a donde quieras, _corazón_.

No se por que lo deje salir, los eventos recientes me animaron a hacerlo y simplemente fue algo que quise que ella supiera; que entendiera de algún modo que estaba feliz por que por fin estaría a solas disfrutando de su compañía. Ni siquiera se si lo pronuncie adecuadamente, pero al ver su rostro sonrojado, supe que no había cometido un error.

Nos habíamos apartado un poco de la multitud y me lo lleve lejos de cualquier otra entrometida que quisiera bajármelo, y la verdad que no las culpaba, ¡pero por favor! ¡Deberían tener un mínimo de respeto hacia los novios de las demás personas! En especial esa pinche vieja güera, ¡¿Quién se ha creído?! ¡Prácticamente me llamo fea! ¿Qué no se ha visto en un espejo? ¡Si lo que tiene por cabello parece hecho de paja de lo tieso que esta! Y ni hablar del color más blanco pálido que rubio.

-estúpida… -susurre con rencor.

-aun sigues molesta?

Gire mi cabeza ante la pregunta de Kaede, que me miraba atento esperando una respuesta. No podía decirle que si. Ninguna chica estaría contenta de ver como otra mujer se le ofrece al chico que ama.

Un segundo… ¿al chico que ama?

-un poco…-atine a decir, aun sin atreverme a mirarlo.

-por que?

-como que por que?!-dije enfrentándolo-y todavía lo preguntas?! Esa resbalosa te estaba ofreciendo sus favores y todavía me dices si sigo enfadada?! Si aun sigo enojada!!

-y de quien es la culpa?

Estaba apunto de contestar, pero me quede con la boca abierta al no saber que decir para defenderme. Sabia que en parte era mi culpa que esto sucediera; después de todo, la que olvido que Kaede existía había sido yo. Él nunca aparto su vista de mi, aguardando a que yo pudiera darle una explicación de lo que había dejado que pasara.

-Kaede…yo… -de nuevo baje los ojos, su mirada me hacia sentir indefensa-lo siento… se que fue mi culpa… yo no debí ignorarte… es solo que…

-tenias miedo…

-no es miedo… simplemente me siento… insegura… creo…

Lamente haber usado esa palabra.

-te sientes insegura conmigo?

-no, no, no!-dije en un tono desesperado y alce la cabeza, pero casi en seguida la baje de nuevo- claro que no es eso… como podría… me refiero a mi misma…

-Julia, mírame…-no quería hacerlo, por que dejaría ver parte de mi fragilidad ante él; al ver que no cedía volvió a pedir-por favor…

Poso su mano en mi mejilla, levantando mi rostro, guiándolo para encontrarme con sus ojos azules. No pude negarme a su voz anhelante.

-ya te lo dije…-hablo con voz mas firme pero sin dejar de ser dulce-no pasara nada que tu no quieras que pase.

-pero… yo…

-lo único que quiero es estar contigo.

Es verdad, no es que no me sienta segura estando con él, al contrario, sentía que nada ni nadie podría hacerme daño cuando estaba a su lado; a lo que realmente le temía era a mi propia capacidad de no saber decirle cuando detenerse. Y al verlo frente a mi, con esos ojos penetrantes vigilándome, cortándome el aliento, con su vigoroso pecho empapado desnudo bajando y subiendo al ritmo de su respiración y con sus labios finos entreabiertos, invitándome a probarlos, supe que el dudar tanto estaba de mas y preocuparme por lo que pudiera pasar seria una tontería.

¿Desde cuando me ha importando tanto lo que pueda pasar? ¡Al diablo con todo! No vale la pena tener miedo y enredarse con el mismo asunto. Este tonto temor no me va dejar disfrutar lo que tengo que disfrutar. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasara; y solo me queda dejarme querer.

Pose mis manos sobre el torso masculino al ver como Rukawa acercaba mi rostro al suyo, deslizando su mano que antes estaba en mi mejilla hasta mi cuello. El golpeteo de mis venas lo escuchaba mezclado con el de Kaede, y mi corazón se contrajo al sentir un pequeño roce de sus labios.

De repente, una ola se precipito contra nosotros, cubriéndonos por completo y empapando parte del cuerpo que aun no habíamos sumergido a las aguas termales, ósea la cabeza. Me causo mucha risa el ver a Kaede con el cabello mojado y escupiendo el agua que se le alcanzo a meter en la boca. Eso sin comentar con la cara de pocos amigos que se le había formado por la interrupción.

-lo siento mucho!-un chico de pelo largo se acerco por mi lado izquierdo-es que estábamos jugando con el agua y se nos paso la mano!

-no te preocupes… -dije con tono despreocupado-esta bien…

-oigan! No les gustaría venir a jugar con nosotros?

-pues… en realidad…

-no, gracias!-gruño bruscamente Kaede y con bastante facilidad me cargo en brazos fuera del agua, a lo que yo me sostuve rápidamente de su cuello mientras daba un grito de sorpresa.

-Kaede, que haces?!-estaba mas preocupada por que no se me viera nada al levantarme que por saber a donde planeaba llevarme-si se me ve medio continente será tu culpa, me oíste?!

-pensé que tenias puesto tu traje de baño-me observo dudoso sin dejar de avanzar fuera de los baños mixtos.

-no escuchaste que no podía hacer eso?!-me sonroje bastante-no me dejaron ponerme mi traje de baño bajo la toalla!

Pronto me di cuenta del grave desliz que había cometido por dejar suelta la lengua al ver la media sonrisa traviesa adornar el rostro de mi novio.

-gracias por la información.

Mi cuerpo se puso tieso como un palo al darme cuenta de la información tan valiosa que le acababa de proporcionar. ¡Dios Mío! El solo pensar en lo que haría Rukawa usando esa afirmación me ocasionada un espasmo nervioso.

Cruzó el pasillo de camino a las sesiones privadas y llegamos a nuestra habitación. Me sorprendió ver nuestras cosas en perfecto orden junto con unos pequeñas bolsas para dormir de tipo japonés que no recuerdo su nombre ahora (creo que se llaman _tatamis_), y en encima de estas, dos _ahoris_ de seda gris perfectamente doblados. Al entrar al área de las aguas termales exclusivo para la habitación, el ambiente se inundo de un aroma fresco a flores y té, siendo camuflajeado por el vapor que sobresalía del agua y empeñaba un poco la visión de lo que había alrededor.

Kaede se dirigió aun conmigo en brazos, dentro del agua caliente, donde flotaban flores de cerezo blancas y rosadas, y algunos cuantos melocotones. Me di cuenta de que el olor a flores de té provenía de unos utensilios de bambú llenos del líquido aromático que también flotaba, y no pude contener la curiosidad de asomarme a oler mejor.

-que rico aroma!-dije al sentir el vapor del perfume llenarme los pulmones.

-dicen que es bueno para la piel.

-_hontou_?!-dije emocionada dirigiéndole una rápida mirada-creo que podría llevarme un poco.

-no lo necesitas.

-tu crees?-encogí mis hombros-puede que en un par de años mas lo llegue a necesitar, quien sabe.

Me acomode mejor envuelta en los brazos de Rukawa, que no quería soltarme ni un segundo siquiera. Deje apoyar mi espalda en su torso, y fue prácticamente como si me derritiera en él. La sensación de su piel contra la mía era simplemente deliciosa, adicionando el agua caliente y el aroma que me ayudaban a relajarme, dejando salir un suspiro.

-que rico se siente…-alcance a murmurar casi en automático, hundiéndome mas en el calor del cuerpo masculina y cerrando los ojos. No pude verla directamente, pero sentí la sonrisa ligera de Kaede. A los pocos segundos la sensación de unos labios besando mis hombros me llego a descontrolar, haciéndome suspirar marcadamente-Kaede?

-te advertí que no me provocaras tanto-susurro con sensualidad en mi oído mientras sus manos vagaban por mi cintura y su boca se dirigió a repartir besos por mi nuca. Me moví inquieta entre sus brazos, conteniendo el aliento a la expectativa de saber que podría venir a continuación.

-no… es… mi culpa… -pude pronunciar antes de ladear mi cabeza aun lado para darle mayor acceso, al mismo tiempo que frotaba mi cuerpo contra su tronco. No se si eso fue demasiado para él, pero a los pocos segundos tomo mis piernas para jalarlas a un lado y quedar yo sentada en su regazo, con su rostro frente al mío. Me quedo quieta por unos segundos para poder disfrutar de su cercanía, y también impaciente por saber por donde atacara.

Inclinándose hacia mí, baja lentamente a mis labios y los acaricia con sus besos, suave y pausadamente. Estiro la mano para tocar su rostro y deslizarla por sus fuertes hombros, que solo me hacen enloquecer más. Su mano que sostenía mis piernas, comienza a moverse muy despacio por debajo de la toalla, subiendo por mis muslos y caderas. Los ojos de Rukawa se entrecerraron y sus besos ahora se ocupan de ofrecerme caricias en mi cuello, a la vez que trato de buscar algo útil que hacer con mis manos, por lo que me dedico a masajear su poderoso torso. Mi mente comienza a nublarse cuando siento las manos varoniles pasar rozando entre mis piernas.

¡Oh Madre mía!

¡Es hora de decirle que pare!

¡¿Qué esperas?!

¡¡Dile que se detenga!!

-Ka-Kaede…

¡¡¡Más fuerte!!!

-así que aquí estaban!!

Unos brazos (que no eran míos) se enredaron alrededor del cuello de Kaede por detrás, ocasionando que los pechos de la chica se aplastaran contra la espalda de mi novio. No se de donde salió, pero no me iba a detener a preguntarle cuando la infeliz se atrevía no solo a interrumpirnos (aunque no se lo que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera aparecido), sino que además tenia los ovarios y la desfachatez de lanzársele con solo la toalla encima!

¡Y yo estando presente!

¡Voy a descuartizarla!

-¡¡óyeme tu estúpida!!¡¡Aleja tus asquerosas manos de MI HOMBRE en este preciso instante!!

Me levante bruscamente de mi sitio con la cara contraída de la rabia, y lo que sucedió después fue tan vergonzoso que si hubiera sido un avestruz en mi otra vida, habría escondido la cabeza bajo tierra. Al ponerme en pie tan violentamente y gracias a que el tonto de Kaede había aflojado la toalla que me cubría, ésta cayo al agua dejándome completa y desastrosamente descubierta, sin nada encima mas que mi propia piel. Ni siquiera me moleste en ver la reacción en los rostros de Rukawa ni mucho menos de la zorra esa. De hecho, tarde unos cuantos segundos en que carburara mi cerebro para verme a mi misma completamente desnuda. Mi rostro nunca había estado tan rojo en toda mi vida.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Y mucho menos había gritado tan fuerte en toda mi vida.

Instintivamente, tape mis pechos con mis brazos antes de encontrar la maldita toalla flotando cerca de mí. La tome tan rápido como mis alterados nervios me lo permitían y salí corriendo de ahí apunto de dejar caer las lágrimas de vergüenza, ignorando el grito de Kaede llamándome.

* * *

No tenia tiempo para pensar en lo que hacia escasos minutos había visto. En especial cuando pude divisar las lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos castaños mientras se daba la vuelta para alejarse, logrando distinguir un pequeño tatuaje en forma de sol en la parte baja de su espalda; con una tipa bastante persistente aun colgándose de mi cuello, la situación solo me irritaba a cada segundo.

-oohh que pena! Ya se fue!-la chica por fin me soltó, pero solo para poder colocarse frente a mi-por que no vamos a otro lado, que dices Rukawa-kun?

Yo la mire con los ojos centellando de exasperación.

-pero por que pones esa cara?-musito con esa vocecilla tan insoportable e hipócrita-te ves mas lindo cuando te sonrojas, como cuando miraste a esa chica morena.

No pude evitar que apareciera la imagen en mi mente, haciéndome sonrojar más de lo que hubiera querido.

-oohh no me digas que es la primera vez que ves a una chica desnuda?-se tapo la boca con aparente sorpresa; el comentario me hizo rezongar mientras evitaba cualquier contacto visual con ella-vaya, eres mas inocente de lo que pareces. Pero no te preocupes, que eso se puede arreglar.

Alcance a ver como introducía su mano por debajo del agua para intentar despojarme de la toalla en mi cintura, pero antes de que pudiera tocarme, aprisione mi mano alrededor de su muñeca con fuerza.

-oye, creo que te estas pasando de la raya-le indique con los dientes apretados, levantando su brazo para alejarla de cualquier tentación que pudiera tener-donde se supone que esta tu novio?

-no te preocupes por él-dijo sonriéndome encantadoramente, según ella-seguramente ahora mismo esta jugando tenis de mesa o algo así.

-entonces, si tienes novio-sisee mas para confirmar las sospechas, y no me fue posible disimular el desagrado en mi rostro. Este tipo de chicas son las que menos toleraba; en mi opinión, una mujer que no se daba a respetar, no tenía por que ser respetada. La solté de mi agarre con brusquedad ignorando sus quejas, haciéndola a un lado para alejarla de mi camino y empezar a caminar fuera del baño-no se como entraste aquí, pero solo vete.

-pensé que querías divertirte un rato!

No conteste.

-te aseguro que vas a disfrutar mas conmigo que con tu novia!!

Lo dudo mucho.

-tanto te gusta ella?! Tanto como para dejar escapar una oportunidad como esta?!!

Me detuve de inmediato, dispuesto a responder esa ultima declaración. Cerré los ojos con calma, invocando algo en mi mente que me hizo sonreír. Entreabrí los ojos al hablar.

-mucho mas…

* * *

En lo que menos había pensado era en donde esconderme después del incidente donde la había hecho de exhibicionista delante de Kaede. Lo único que quería en ese momento era salir corriendo lejos de cualquier mirada que pudieran lanzarme, pero al llegar a las aguas termales que se compartían con varias parejas, me sentí expuesta, como si la mirada de cada uno de ellos pudiera traspasar la toalla fácilmente. Llámenme paranoica, pero para mi la dichosa toalla valía para una porquería.

Me quede sentada en un rincón abrazándome a mi misma, evitando cualquier otra exposición extra. Unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, que seque rápidamente. A la distancia, descubrí a un chico muy alto con la melena rojiza apoyado en una roca, abrazando con ternura a una muchacha de pelo lacio castaño. Enseguida los reconocí, y mi cara mostro una sonrisa al ver como Haruko despegaba la cabeza del pecho de Hanamichi para depositar un ligero beso en su nariz, lo que hizo sonrojar mucho al pelirrojo. Tenia que admitir que se veían lindos juntos.

Me agobió la nostalgia al verlos tan acaramelados. Por culpa de mi explosiva reacción había dejado abandonado a Kaede; y encima para empeorar las cosas, lo deje solo con la endemoniada zorra. A estas alturas seguramente se le ha de estar metiendo por todas partes, y yo aquí perdiendo el tiempo lamentándome como si fuera una triste y deplorable perdedora.

¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?! ¡Este no es momento para huir!

Mi novio puede estar apunto de caer en las garras de esa… esa… cualquiera y yo no hago mas que hundirme en mi propia inmundicia. Así que decidida a defender lo que es mío, levante mi trasero de los escalones, gire sobre mis talones y dando fuertes zancadas con mis pies descalzos me dirigí a la habitación que nos habían asignado a Kaede y a mí. Si aun me queda un poco de suerte, puede que los encuentre ahí todavía.

Pero estando en el pasillo en busca de la habitación, viniendo del lado contrario, me tope con el chico que buscaba. Ambos nos detuvimos abruptamente al reconocernos, y de inmediato me quede petrificada, observándolo desde mi posición, con mi mano derecha en mi pecho sosteniendo el borde de la toalla. La vista que tenia de él era majestuosa, con el cuerpo masculino rígido, erguido, con el _haori_ gris puesto, el que antes había estado en nuestra habitación. Todavía algunas gotas de agua recorrían la piel blanca de su pecho que se asomaba por la prenda, deslizándose por las marcas de los músculos y el cuello. Arremango las mangas del traje hasta sus hombros, dejando al manifiesto los bien formados bíceps de sus brazos. En su rostro pude entrever señales de un ligero rubor, con los labios entreabiertos y sus ojos azules mas abiertos de lo habitual, brillando sutilmente. Mi corazón se disparo al verlo ahí parado y me asaltaron las imágenes de lo que había sucedido.

¡Que horror! ¡Kaede Rukawa me había visto completamente desnuda! ¡Que bochornoso!

Sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada, aparte los ojos y me sonroje hasta las orejas, buscando la puerta indicada del cuarto, que deslice para meterme dentro a toda prisa.

-Julia!

Con el pulso a mil por hora, me senté en uno de los _tatamis_, esperando por alguna clase de milagro que me hiciera desaparecer, o de plano hacer un hoyo enorme donde meterme bajo tierra y no salir por lo menos hasta la siguiente temporada, cuando todo halla quedado olvidado. Me lleve las manos al rostro. Estaba ardiendo.

-Julia… -escuche la voz de Kaede tras la puerta-puedo entrar?

Antes de contestar, me asegure de que todo estuviera en su lugar y acomode mi cuerpo nervioso en el colchón.

-si…-tartamudeo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como si estuviera dudoso de si entrar o no. Al final, decidió entrar con cautela, cerrando a puerta tras de él. Todo esto sin dejar de observarme.

-hola…-dije solo para romper el incomodo silencio.

-hola…-contesto de igual forma, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia mi.

-perdón por haberme ido tan de repente-dije con voz débil.

-estas bien?

¿Te refieres a psicológicamente o físicamente? ¡Por que hablando psicológicamente, estoy destrozada!

-estoy bien…-dije por compromiso con tal de no preocuparlo, pero no fui lo suficientemente convincente, ya que el chico doblo sus rodillas, agachándose para quedar a la misma altura que yo y gracias a eso, tenía plena visión de su clavícula, lo que me sofoco un poco.

-no es cierto… -negó con la cabeza.

-por que lo dices?-me puse colorada por su repentina cercanía.

-por que se que no eres buena mintiendo-dijo tajante, pero curiosamente no sonó despectivo-eres muy transparente.

¡¿Con que propósito dijo eso?! ¡¿Me esta albureando?!

Se razonable, Julia. Apuesto a que ni sabe lo es eso.

-crees que aun sigo afectada por lo que…-tapó mi boca con sus dedos, evitando que yo comenzara con mis cañonazos a modo de desacuerdo.

-si lo creo…-protesto firmemente, pero dándole a su voz un toque suave de manera gradual-y lo entiendo… aunque…

Se contuvo de decir lo que sea que iba a decir, y para eso, me di cuenta que apretó la mandíbula, e incluso podía imaginarlo mordiéndose la lengua.

-aunque que?-insistí, sin embargo la aprensión me domino por unos minutos, sin estar segura a ciencia cierta de querer saber lo que se le pasaba por la mente a mi novio.

-no veo cual es el problema-dijo con franqueza.

-disculpa?!-alce la voz alterada por su confesión-Rukawa… acabo de pasar el momento mas vergonzoso de mi vida y tu dices cual es el problema?!

Creo que se percato de que no supo usar las palabras correctas, por que se rasco la cabeza, apenado. Sabía que intentaba animarme, pero no era algo que se le diera muy bien.

-olvídalo…-murmuro desganado mientras se levantaba y caminaba fuera del cuarto-ponte tu _haori_, antes de que cojas un resfriado. Te esperare afuera.

-espera!-dije al verlo darme la espalda.

-por cierto, creo que no tienes nada de que avergonzarte…-se detuvo para voltear a verme de reojo y sonreírme con picardía-créeme…

Y cerro la puerta dejándome sola. No tarde en que mi cara se tornara de todos los colores.

¡¿Qué se supone que quiso decir con eso?! ¡¿Otra ves se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme eso?! ¡¿Cómo era capaz de burlarse de mi de esa manera?!

Con esas y miles de preguntas mas rebotándome, preferí concentrar mi atención en terminar de secarme, ponerme mi ropa interior para después acomodarme el _kimono_. Todo esto haciéndolo mientras refunfuñaba. En cuanto terminé de vestirme, le indique a Kaede que ya podía entrar.

-pedí algo de cenar-dijo tomando asiento en el _tatami_ frente a mi.

-que bien! Me muero de hambre!-la comida siempre era una buena forma de olvidar las penas. A los pocos minutos, tres mujeres llegaron con tazas de té y una charola llena de deliciosa comida japonesa-se ve delicioso!

-espero que eso te anime un poco por lo que paso-le dio un sorbo al té.

-quieres dejar de recordarme eso?!-parecía que disfrutaba sacar el tema y hacerme rabiar-no le veo lo gracioso, Kaede!

-por que no lo viste bajo mi perspectiva-fue su clara objeción junto con una tenue sonrisa, dándome a entender que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. Lo único que hice después de eso fue sonrojarme. No supe que mas decir en mi defensa, así que me cruce de brazos y voltee mi cabeza violentamente a otro lado.

-por cierto, nunca te había visto ese tatuaje.

Al instante, volví a girar mi cuello para verlo, arriesgándome a que me diera una tortícolis.

-cual tatuaje?!-dije asustada

¡No te hagas tonta, si ya sabes a cual se refiere!

-el de tu espalda-la maldita sonrisa engreída no dejaba su perfecto rostro mientras me miraba fijamente-mas bien, el de tu espalda baja.

-no se de que me hablas…-pronuncie nerviosa llevando la taza de té a mis labios para intentar ocultar mis mejillas encendidas.

-me pareció que era…-se toco la barbilla para recordar-el símbolo del yin yan…

-es un sol!!-grite a todo pulmón, a lo que él acentuó mas su media sonrisa.

Grave error. Había quedado en evidencia. De los nervios comencé a balbucear incoherencias.

-a-a-a-a-pu-pu-pues… v-v-v-ve-ve-ve-ras… y-y-y-y-yo-o-o-o n-n-n-n-no-o-o-o…

-que?

-esqueverasesetatuajemelopuseporquemihermanayyotenemoselmismoypues…

-no te entiendo…

-que mi hermana y yo nos lo hicimos antes de que viniera a Japón!!-grite lo mas claro que pude aun con la cara mas roja que un tomate.

-no era necesario gritarlo.

-cállate! No tenias que haberlo visto, no se lo he mostrado a nadie! Ni siquiera a mis padres!

-entonces supongo que debo sentirme afortunado-volvió a regalarme una de esas sonrisas devastadoras que harían caer rendidas a sus pies a la mitad de las chicas de la preparatoria. Yo me quede como una roca, sintiendo como mi sangre subía a borbotones a mi cabeza.

-aaaaaahhhh!!!! Que vergüenza!!!-oculte mi rostro con ambas manos y deje caer mi tronco hacia adelante, encogiéndome y pegando mi frente contra el piso de madera. Me quede así por un largo rato, sintiendo pena de mi misma.

¡¿Por qué tenia que verlo él?! ¡¿De todos los chicos que hay en el mundo, por que precisamente él tubo que verlo?! ¡Trágame tierra! ¡Me quiero morir!

-siempre eres tan dramática…-lo escuche decir muy cerca de mi odio, a la vez que una mano gentil se paseaba por mi cabello-tanto te apena que lo haya visto?

-no es solo por eso, sino por TODO lo demás que viste!!-dije sin levantar la vista. Aun no estaba emocionalmente preparada para verlo a los ojos.

-mmm… ya veo…

-_Dios, me siento tan tonta!! No seré capaz de verte otra vez!!_-esto, evidentemente lo dije en español, para que no fuera testigo de cómo me sentía.

-no creo que sea para tanto-su voz era reconfortante para mi de cierta forma-sabes? Eres una chica hermosa, así que no creo que debas sentirte mal por eso.

Abrí los ojos como platos, repitiendo las palabras una y otra vez. Solo en ese momento me sentí lo suficientemente valiente para levantar la vista y devolverle la mirada. Era difícil creer que Rukawa estuviera diciéndome eso.

-her-hermosa… dices?

-si…-susurro con voz profunda mirándome a los ojos-muy hermosa…

Si antes estaba sonrojada, ahora era un farolillo de navidad; de hecho, tenia tanto miedo de caer desmayada en cualquier momento, que me volví a contraer, hundiendo mis hombros y ocultando las manos entre mis muslos. No encontré una mejor solución para esconderme que bajar la cabeza, dejando que mechones de mi cabello cubrieran mis ojos.

-Julia?

-eso… no es… es que…-se me trabo la lengua-no es… cierto…

-por que?

-mis senos… -murmure muy despacio-no… no me gustan… son grandes…y…

¡¡No puedo crees que le este contando esto!! ¡¡Julia que bajo has caído!!

-y perfectos…

Lo mire atónita, y mi estomago comenzó a formarse un vacio que nunca antes había sentido cuando sus ojos me mostraron que no mentía. Pocas veces había revelado unos ojos tan humanos, tan llenos de fervor, como los estaba mostrando ahora al verme. Aguante la respiración.

De tantos acontecimientos y sorpresas, un día de estos me voy a quedar sin bilis, lo juro. Me sentía tan feliz, enormemente feliz, que ya no pude reprimir las ganas irresistibles de lanzarme a sus brazos y colmarlo de besos por todo el rostro, y así lo hice. Fue tanta la energía que descargue al precipitarme sobre él, que los dos fuimos a parar al suelo. Él por supuesto, no opuso resistencia alguna, al contrario, era como si esperara una reacción muy parecida a esta y ya hubiera estado listo para recibirme, ya que tan pronto mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello, él hizo lo propio, envolviéndome con firmeza en un abrazo.

-supongo que… -dijo con algunos problemas al hablar, ya que yo no paraba de darle pequeños besos en el cuello; pude sentir como su piel se erizaba por el contacto-eso significa "gracias".

-de verdad lo crees?-me levante para quedar cara a cara-de verdad crees que soy hermosa?!

-por que habría de mentir?-condujo su mano hasta una de mis mejillas y la froto suavemente-si te digo que eres hermosa, es por que lo eres.

Nunca me había considerado una chica fea, de hecho podría decir que hasta guapa, pero una cosa era que tú lo supusieras por tu propia cuenta para tener alta autoestima, y otra muy distinta era que tu novio (en este caso el chico mas frío e insensible que haya conocido) te lo hiciera saber; y lo que mas me volvía loca era la palabra que había usado. No uso linda, ni bonita, ni guapa, sino hermosa. Deje escapar una gran sonrisa, sintiendo como mi pecho se extendía de la alegría; mas aun por que sabia que no era fácil que Kaede fuera tan sincero en demostrar sus sentimientos, en espacial cuando estos tenían que ver con doblegar su orgullo.

Cambie mis labios de objetivo, concentrándome en la boca de Rukawa, y a los pocos segundos ya estábamos intercambiando besos, apretando mi cuerpo encima del suyo. Contuve el aliento cuando él incorporo su lengua a las caricias, lamiendo mi labio inferior con suprema agilidad, arrancándome un sonoro suspiro mientras mis manos se abrían paso dentro del _haori_ para acariciar su pecho, que me brindo un fuerte golpeteo, prueba de la aceleración de su ritmo cardiaco. Me separe por un momento, jadeando por la falta de aire; aunque no dudaría demasiado.

-aun no…

Alcance a oírle susurrar entre besos, y al ver mis intenciones de acabar, rodeo mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos para aprisionarme contra él, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los míos. No pude decirle que no.

El beso se volvió mas profundo e intimo, abriendo y cerrando sus labios con exquisita lentitud, amoldándose a los míos y sintiendo mi boca cada vez más húmeda y tibia a cada roce, sintiendo como acariciaba todo el contorno de mi cuerpo, desde mis hombros hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, deteniendo sus manos en mis caderas. Con todo esto, la sensación que me producía era embriagante, pudiendo oler el delicioso aroma varonil que lo envolvía y aturdiéndome de sobremanera dejando mi mente en blanco. Deje escapar un último suspiro cuando Rukawa atrapo con sus dientes mi labio inferior, lo que me termino de llenar de goce. Me miro con elegante sensualidad, admirando el trabajo que había hecho reflejado en mi rostro ardiendo. Ambos aun jadeando, apoye mi frente en la de él intentando recuperar el aire perdido, haciendo que nuestros alientos se hicieran uno. Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro derecho y cerré los ojos, absorbiendo un poco de su esencia, sintiendo como cepillaba mi cabello con sus dedos.

-quieres hacer algo mas?-susurro con calma-ya es un poco tarde.

-solo… quiero quedarme aquí contigo…

-como quieras.

El resto de la noche permanecimos juntos, acomodados en los _tatamis _para dormir. No hizo falta decir más.

* * *

**uuuuyyy como ke subio un poco la temperatura no? jajaja**

**este capitulo para mi fue muy divertido de escribir, por que tiene de todo un poco y es bastante entretenido imaginarme las situaciones con esos dos cabezas huecas (me refiero a hanamichi y rukawa) y la verdad no me pude contener jajaja**

**por ahi tengo algunas frasecillas ke ya sabran de kienes son jejeje gracias por las ideas!!**

**espero ke lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo en escribirlo y espero sus reviews!! ke miren en el anterior me dejaron muy pococ eh? ¬¬**

**matta ne!!!  
**


	24. A corazón abierto

**hola chicas!!! otra ves aki con un nuevo capitulo del fanfic!! muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta este punto y gracias por su paciencia!!**

**ahora les traigo el capi!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 23. **A corazón abierto.

-bueno, me vas a acompañar o tendré que pedírselo a alguien mas?!

Esta era la decima vez que se lo decía, si es que estaba contando bien, o puede que también estuviera exagerando, como casi siempre lo hacia. Me quede cruzada de brazos esperando a que él terminara de masticar su salchicha en forma de pulpo miniatura, esos que acostumbrar hacer aquí en Japón. El viento matutino que provenía del ultimo piso del edificio de la preparatoria desordeno su ya de por si, alborotado cabello negro.

-como a quien?-pregunto sin mirarme. Supuse que se estaba durmiendo, por que no podía entender como es que pretendía escucharme con los ojos cerrados.

-piensas que no hay nadie mas que pueda acompañarme?-dije mostrando indignación; al menos eso fue lo que pude leer entre sus pestañas somnolientas-mira que tengo candidatos que sé que estarían gustosos de acompañarme.

Parece que capte su atención, al menos lo suficiente como para que abriera los ojos y levantara la vista. En mas de dos meses de relación con él, sabia por que lados picarlo.

-quieres que diga nombres?- le sonreí triunfante.

-no…-respondió casi al instante.

-por que no?

-si quieres mantenerlos vivos, será mejor que no lo hagas.

No sabía decidir si estaba molesta o divertida. Me resultaba increíble lo protector que era capaz de ser. Pude verlo con su hermana y su madre, pero conmigo lo era aun mas, hasta podía decir que dominante; y era evidente que a Kaede Rukawa le gustaba tener el control y me invadía la curiosidad de saber cual era su limite. Además, estaba segura que perdía mucho de ese autocontrol orgulloso estando conmigo.

-serás capaz?!-para que preguntas Julia, si ya sabes que este tipo es un cavernícola!

-depende…-volvió a cerrar los parpados con calma-un pequeño susto no daña a nadie-se llevo un poco de arroz a la boca.

-eres un exagerado!-le reclame indignada-como si cada chico que se me acercara fuera a ligarme!

-creo que TU eres la menos indicada para hablarme de ser exagerado-me miro con reproche, alzando una ceja-además, es solo por si acaso.

Era lindo que se sintiera celoso por los demás hombres y que actuara de forma protectora (y muy a mi pesar eso me encantaba), pero el exceso de celos lleva a la desconfianza, por lo que hay que tener cuidado con ellos. Además, yo nunca le he dado motivos para que no confiara en mí, y si le pregunto el motivo, me dirá lo que dicen todos "confío en ti, en quien no confío es en los demás"

- Kaede eres incorregible, sabes?

-y como debo tomar eso?

-es un halago-le sonreí ampliamente-entonces?

-entonces que?-se nota que se hace el tonto.

-me acompañaras?-pronuncie con voz acaramelada mientras me acercaba coquetamente-ándale! Te prometo que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, solo buscare el pantalón, lo compro y nos vamos, si? No tardare!

-eso dicen todas…

-oohh vamos, Rukawa-kun!-continúe con mi vocecilla suplicante.

-no tienes que hacer esa voz tan…

-sugestiva?-interrumpí ante su falta de vocabulario.

-ridícula-menciono con burla.

Bueno, tengo otros métodos más directos (o _cachondos_, como prefieran) para convencerlo. Sabía que de todas formas cedería, solo tenia ganas de divertirme un rato, a su costa.

-aahh eso piensas?-dije con un tono de humor juguetón. Él ya se había divertido en varias ocasiones usando como arma su asombrosa presencia y atractivo. Ahora era el turno de esta servidora de deleitarse admirando las reacciones de Rukawa ante mis muestras de afecto descarados, en especial después de conocer las partes de mi cuerpo que a él le volvían loco, por que él mismo me lo había dicho.

Afloje el lazo rojo del uniforme escolar para desabrochar los primeros dos botones de la camisa blanca y dejar un poco al descubierto mi pecho, donde se asomaba la línea de los dos bultos junto con el pequeño lunar en mi seno derecho. Todo esto lo hice asegurándome que Kaede me había visto. Y su expresión fue de lo más divertido que haya visto en mucho tiempo, en especial cuando nunca esperas una cara de esa magnitud en alguien como él.

Sus ojos azules primero se quedaron hipnotizados en mi mano que abría la blusa lentamente para luego levantar las pupilas vacilante a mi rostro con cara de "¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" y cuando se percato que me acercaba cual gata sigilosa hacia él, agrando los ojos y apretó la mandíbula. No dudaba que en la posición en la que estaba, él pudiera ver el escote de mi sujetador.

-te sigo pareciendo ridícula?-ronronee con encanto al quedar frente a él, levantando mis brazos para tocar su tórax-_onegai… Rukawa-kun…_

Estando tan cerca de su cuello, fuerte y marcado, pude ver como se movía su manzana de Adán, mostrando que había tragado grueso. Jalo un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás, como queriendo alejarse; pero eso sí, en ningún momento desprendió su mirada de mi, o de mi escote ¿Se estaba poniendo nervioso? Sonreí complacida por el buen trabajo.

-estamos en la escuela…-dijo con voz ronca. ¿Fue mi imaginación o alcanzo a tartamudear?

-ya lo se…-dije haciendo una mueca sin importancia. En toda mi existencia, nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que pudiera ver a Kaede Rukawa nervioso, y sin embargo, aquí lo tenia, tan nervioso como si se tratara de un niño de primaria que no sabia que hacer ante el descubrimiento de una de sus travesuras-te preocupa eso?

-sabes que no me gusta exhibirme…

-no hay nadie aquí, podemos hacer lo que queramos…-sugerí con insinuación, rodeándolo con los brazos- entonces, logre convencerte?

-no soy el mas adecuado para ayudarte a escoger ropa-era obvio que se le estaba haciendo difícil mantener sus ojos en otro lado que no fuera mis pechos.

-por que dices eso? Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme si te gusta lo que ves o no, como ahora-dije divertida.

-yo no te he dicho que…-coloque un dedo en sus labios.

-no necesitas decirlo… -le aclare al instante-basta con ver tu rostro y como me miras.

-eres la única que puede causarme eso…-su aliento tibio me golpeo la mejilla y su rostro se suavizo enormemente al mirarme a los ojos-de todas formas sabes que no te dejaría sola. ¿Por qué hacer todo esto?

-solo quería divertirme.

Faltaban pocos días para las vacaciones de verano, y Rukawa tenia entrenamiento todos los días hasta tarde, por lo que fue complicado vernos en las dos siguientes semanas antes de dar por terminadas las clases. Quedamos entonces ese mismo fin de semana para salir a las dichosas compras de ropa por mi parte. Era urgente para mi encontrar unos buenos pares de jeans, y por que no, alguna otra _chuchería_ por ahí que llegara a gustarme. Sabia que a Kaede eso no le hacia la menor gracia, pero con tal de complacerme lo haría. Podía compensárselo de alguna manera.

Llegue diez minutos antes de la hora programada a la entrada del centro comercial. Me maquille ligeramente, con una pequeña bolsa blanca que colgada de mi hombro, unas zapatillas de tacón bajo que hacían juego y un vestido ceñido color lila; no me gustaba usar vestido con mucha regularidad por llegar a sentirme un poco expuesta, pero decidí ponérmelo mas que nada por la comodidad al probarme la ropa. Gire para todos lados esperando encontrarlo por alguna parte en medio de la multitud joven que se juntaba en ese mismo sitio, unos con mas ansias que otros. Un grupo de chavos de secundaria reían cerca de la fuente principal en forma de delfines, mientras otras chicas hablaban por sus celulares alegremente. Eche un vistazo a mi reloj de pulsera. Aun faltaban cinco minutos. Rezongué aburrida, eso me pasa por llegar tan temprano.

-hola linda!

El profundo susurro llego a mis espaldas, encima de mi oreja. Me gire abrumada y dudosa por saber si esa voz era de Kaede, por que a decir verdad, se escuchaba muy diferente.

Y ya sabía por que…

-por que tan sola?

Por que ese no era Kaede Rukawa. El chico tenía una sonrisa cansina en la cara, lo que no disminuía para nada su poco atractivo. ¿Por qué siempre se me acercaban hombres con cabeza de simio? Bueno, Kaede era la excepción a era regla.

-espero a alguien…-dije con brusquedad mostrando el menor interés posible por entablar una conversación con él.

-ooh una amiga quizás?-si claro! Una amiga que mide 1.87 cm, tiene músculos de acero en vez de bubis, muchísimo mas testosterona que tu y yo juntos, y que por supuesto no dudaría en reventarte tu mandarina en gajos si te ve tratando de ligarme-tal ves podríamos divertirnos juntos, que te parece nena?

-en realidad… no creo que sea buena idea… -volví mi cabeza para ser educada de no dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, pero cuando alcance a ver quien venia detrás del chico desconocido, sonreí encantada y levante mi brazo con entusiasmo para saludar-hola _papi_!! Estoy aquí!!

El muchacho repitió la palabra en español que había usado para referirme a mi amorcito del alma sin saber a que o a quien me refería, y ahí fue cuando la imponente figura del delantero de Shohoku hizo su aparición detrás del chico.

-oe…

Esa simple palabra japonesa, resonó con frialdad y potencia en la voz grave de Kaede, haciendo que el muchacho se inmovilizara como una piedra y volteara lentamente para ver a mi querida "amiga". Rukawa le llevaba por lo menos unos quince centímetros, por lo que el chico se encogió aun más al ver la temible mirada y altura del recién llegado. Era como comparar una roca con una enorme montaña, suerte y maciza. El hombre misterioso había cavado su propia tumba.

-que te parece mi "amiga?-lo siento, pero al ver la reacción del tipo apunto del pánico, no pude evitar que se me escapara el comentario sarcástico.

-aaaa…a… eee.. tttttoooo….-pobre hombre, hasta llego a causarme pena; de la impresión no podía articular palabra entendible alguna.

-largo…-murmuro Kaede sin dejar de ser amenazador, inyectando en su mirada desprecio puro. No es necesario decir que el tipo salió huyendo; solo faltaba que le dijeran en sus marcas, listos, fuera. Mi novio lo siguió con la mirada, supongo que para asegurarse de que había huido lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros. Dejo escapar un sonido extraño, que me pareció una especie de gruñido-imbécil…

Yo tuve que contener la risa con mi mano para no dejar salir la carcajada, y lo mire recreándome con la visión de su cuerpo cubierto con ropa casual. No se complico la vida con la ropa, ya que usaba una simple playera tipo polo roja con negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla, aunque él no necesitaba usar ropa tan extravagante para verse bien, solo requería un look casual y fresco, como en ese momento. Digo, con el cuerpo de atleta que se carga este chico todo le quedaba asombrosamente bien.

-Kaede…-él me miro ante el llamado, lo que aproveche para alzarme sobre las puntas de mis pies y jalando un poco su rostro hacia mi con la ayuda de mi mano, logre acercar mis labios para poder besar su mejilla cariñosamente y después hablarle de igual forma-te he dicho que eres un hombre encantador?

Él solo parpadeo un tanto confundido, mientras que yo me deleitaba con la dulce imagen de la inocencia que se le había formado en el rostro al no saber que decir o hacer. Otra faceta más de Rukawa de la que me gustaba sacar provecho.

-listo para ir de compras?!-comente entusiasmada tomándolo de la mano para encaminarnos hacia el centro comercial.

* * *

En el trayecto por el centro comercial, Julia no dejaba de admirar cada estante en nuestro camino, deteniéndose continuamente cuando algo llamaba su atención, sin soltar mi mano y tirando de ella para seguirle el paso. La falta de importancia que tenia de saber a que hora acabaría esto me llego a sorprender incluso a mi; tal vez por que estaba demasiado entretenido contemplando el movimiento contoneante de sus caderas al compas de su andar, debajo de ese vestido que le cubría hasta por arriba de las rodillas. Para mi, sin duda una majestuosa combinación con la tela ligera danzando a cada oscilación.

-mira!! Que lindo vestido!!-nos detuvimos frente a un aparador repleto de maniquís con múltiples trajes de todos los colores y formas-es un bonito color crema, no lo crees?

¿Crema? ¿Se supone que ese es un color? Yo lo veo tan blanco como el papel.

-creí que solo vendríamos por un pantalón…-exclame vacilante.

-bueno, no tiene nada de malo que nos paseemos un poco por las tiendas, no?-contesto con ligereza-ven, vamos a entrar!!

Sospechaba que ella podría ser muy parecida a mi hermana en lo que se trata de comprar ropa, de las que se dan la vuelta innumerables veces por cada una de las tiendas, volviéndose loca por querer comprar de todo, y no me había equivocado.

-wwoww! mira esta blusa es preciosa!-tomo la prenda azul de un anaquel-oohh y esta falda es lindísima!!-señalo una minifalda de mezclilla-aah!! Ese vestido esta mejor!!

Parecía una niña rodeada de juguetes solo para ella y de los cuales no sabia cual escoger. Corría y gritaba emocionada de un lado a otro encantada de todo lo que veía. Pronto la vi encerrarse en los probadores por un buen tiempo con un bulto de ropa para probarse. Resople con cansancio solo de pensar las horas en las que estaría aquí secuestrado, pero ese pensamiento se fue de mi mente al verla salir con el primer conjunto.

-que tal?-pregunto alegre haciendo una pequeña pose-creo que la blusa me queda un poco holgada, pero el short me encanta!

¡A mi también!

-no crees que me queda un poco apretado?-se toco las caderas y las miro con desaprobación-creo que estoy engordando, tendré que dejar de comer tantos chocolates!

Si por mí fuera, podía seguir comiendo chocolates toda su vida. Y algo mas… ¿De donde demonios sacaba que estaba gorda?

-disculpe!-llamo a una de las encargadas de la tienda-podría traerme una talla mas grande por favor?!

Al instante, las chicas a su alrededor la miraron con espanto, como si de su boca hubiera salido nada mas que pura blasfemia.

-que miran?! Yo no tengo la culpa de que las japonesas tengan las_ pompas_ del tamaño de una pelota de tenis!-coloco las manos en su cintura y arqueo su espalda, resaltando su trasero. Paso seguido se encamino con orgullo a los probadores, cerrando las cortinas del pequeño cuarto. Sonreí a medias. Esto será mas entretenido de lo que me imagine.

Al tercer cambio de ropa comencé a perder el nudo del tiempo, y eso que si había perdido la cuenta del numero de veces que se probaba cualquier cosa que le parecía bonito, ya sea un par de gafas de sol, bolsas de mano, una gorra de futbol o unos zapatos de tacón alto, con los que se paseo por un rato bajo la alfombra de la tienda. El contraste de las zapatillas con su vestido la hacía lucir no solo más elegante, sino también provocativa, ayudando a resaltar sus largas y lindas piernas.

¿Lindas? Eso sonó demasiado cursi…

Unos cinco pares mas pasaron por sus pies antes de pasar al área de los perfumes, que gracias a Dios no se detuvo mucho tiempo, por que incluso a mi intentaron venderme una clase de colonia con un aroma demasiado penetrante para mi gusto. De esas lociones que se quedan impregnadas en todos los lados de tu cuerpo.

-tal ves le apetece un aroma un poco mas juvenil-la señorita volvió a insistir-que le parece el _Lacoste_?

¿El que tiene como mascota un cocodrilo? No, gracias.

-disculpe, podría mostrarme esa loción?-Julia señalo un frasco negro con azul y la mire intrigado.

-para que quieres una loción para hombre?

-quiero comprobar algo-me contesto sin mirarme. Recibió el liquido en su muñeca izquierda y la acerco a su nariz-lo sabia!

-el que?

-esta es la loción que usas, verdad?-se giro sonriente-la de _Polo Blue de Ralph Lauren_!

-como lo sabes?-alce una ceja.

-recuerdas la ves en la que me prestaste tu chaqueta escolar?-asentí rápidamente-pues en tu ropa quedo impregnada la colonia, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de cual es!

Es verdad. Esa loción era la única que usaba. Pero me sorprendía que ella pudiera identificarla. De hecho, la tenia puesta ahora mismo.

-y hay algún problema con eso?-pregunte fluctuante.

-claro que no, al contrario, me gusta!-sonrió radiante-ya se que regalarte en tu próximo cumpleaños, si es que llegamos hasta ese momento claro esta.

Y llegaremos, de eso me encargare.

Nos dirigimos a otras tiendas fuera del local principal, y aquí fue donde ella se percato que yo solo me dedicaba a observarla escoger cualquier cosa y esperar que saliera vestida con algo nuevo cada 30 segundos.

-oohh vamos Kaede, no te quedes ahí y pruébate algo!-me jalo del brazo junto con ella-que tal estos lentes cafés? Seguro que te quedan genial!

-parecen de mosca, sabes?-dije medio huraño.

-aarrgg que pesado eres!

Y en contra de lo que podía ser mi libre albedrio, me coloco varios lentes encima, uno detrás de otro, para luego buscar mas pares para ella. Era gracioso verla realizando diferentes mezclas de accesorios; lentes con sombreros puntiagudos o pequeños, con cuadros o lizos, incluso agregándole bufandas de colores chillones. Todo esto hubiera pasado desapercibido para mi de no haber sido por que ella se divertía mirándose en el espejo, jugando con las poses y mostrando el reflejo de su rostro actuando frente a ella. De ves en cuando volteaba para preguntar mi opinión, la que yo podía considerar como horrenda o aceptable. Dependiendo de la respuesta que le daba, era la reacción que tenia. Podía arrojarme en la cara todo lo que se ponía encima, hacer un berrinche o simplemente lanzar una carcajada.

En otra ronda de cambio de ropa, la cosa se salió un poco de control, no por que temiera que nos buscáramos problemas, sino más bien por que habíamos comenzado con un juego en donde ella se dedicaba a cambiarse de ropa y modelaba cada una de ellas. Todo con un pequeño toque de humor espontaneo que solo ella podría permitirse dejar salir (con algunos resbalones). De vez en cuando le agregaba alguna especie de baile improvisado. Yo ya había tomado asiento para admirar el "espectáculo" y no podía creer que inclusive lo estuviera disfrutando; después de todo ella literalmente modelaba para mi. Y no solo lo disfrutaba por que ella lo hacia para que yo la viera, sino por que muchas de las prendas le quedaban bastante bien.

Una sonrisa traviesa se paso por mi rostro. Si tenía suerte, podría convencerla de probarse algo de ropa interior.

Es broma, aunque no negaba que la idea me parecía más que interesante. Vaya, esta chica estaba consiguiendo que me volviera un completo pervertido. Aun así, no dejaría que un momento como este se dejara pasar como si nada; tenía que guardar algunas imágenes, que el verla bajo estas circunstancias no era de todos los días.

Cuando Julia se dejo ver con una falda a media pierna y una blusa de mangas cortas con un escote en la espalda, supe que debía aprovechar mientras se entretenía viendo su silueta en el espejo. Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón el aparato, con discreción lo enfoque al cuerpo femenino frente a mi y apreté el botón central que capturaba la imagen. El sonido de la cámara se escucho, lo que alerto a Julia.

-que fue eso?-me miro con cara de susto.

-que cosa?-escondí el celular en mi pantalón.

-me tomaste una foto verdad?!-me señalo acusadoramente.

-claro que no!

-no me vengas con eso, escuche la cámara de tu celular!

-y si es así, que?-la reté sacando el celular de su escondite para que ella lo viera.

-bórrala inmediatamente!-me exigió intentando quitarme de las mano el aparato.

-por que?-lo aparte lejos de su alcance.

-por que no pienso permitir que tengas una foto mía así!!

-y por que no he de tener una foto tuya?-espete sin entender su argumento-eres mi novia.

-si, pero si lo que quieres es una foto mía, entonces seré YO quien te la dará!

-no me digas?-dije irónico-ósea que TU elegirás cual es la mejor foto para mi?

-exacto!!

-no se supone que YO debería de elegirla? Después de todo el que tendrá la fotografía seré YO.

-no me refería a eso, Kaede!-exclamo con la cara roja-no en todas las fotos salgo bien!

Eche un vistazo a la imagen recién tomada de Julia en mi celular.

-pues en esta si!

Su rostro volvió a adquirir otro tono de rojo, y no sabia si era de furia o de vergüenza.

-déjame verla ahora mismo!!-se abalanzo contra mi con la intención de obtener el artefacto mientras que yo lo alejaba de ella-tengo que aprobarla primero!!

-debería bastarte con que a mi me guste!

-claro que no!!

En medio del forcejeo y de los continuos saltos que ella daba para intentar apoderarse de mi teléfono, di un mal paso al tropezar con la silla y nuestros cuerpos cayeron al suelo. Trate de amortiguar el golpe sosteniéndome con el brazo derecho, mientras rodeaba la cintura de Julia con el otro y evitar que ella recibiera el golpe. Por supuesto que este imprevisto movimiento hizo que me olvidara del celular y lo dejara caer a un lado, lo que la chica aprovecho para apoderarse con el.

-aja!! Lo tengo!-grito triunfante, incorporándose de la caída. Bien, acabo de golpear mi espalda contra el suelo y a ella le importaba más el odioso celular. Me erguí frotando mi espalda.

-estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-musite con sarcasmo.

Me ignoro por completo, ya que se dedico a registrar el celular, buscando supongo yo, la fotografía que le había tomado minutos antes.

-acá esta!-dijo con el rostro de victoria, pero casi enseguida fue cambiada por una de sorpresa-que?!!

No podía borrarla. Y yo sabía por que.

-por que no puedo borrarla?!-pregunto incrédula sin apartar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera el teléfono celular-contraseña? Necesito una contraseña para borrarla?!

Sonreí triunfante. El que ríe al último ríe mejor.

-los celulares japoneses tienen muchas opciones, sabes?

Ahora si me miro con recelo. Volvió a escudriñar los datos que contenía el celular y mientras más avanzaba sus ojos más se ensanchaban.

-estuviste tomándome fotos todo este tiempo?!

-tal vez…

-eres un desalmado!-levanto sus puños con enfado-no entiendo como es que no me di cuenta!!

-estabas demasiado entretenida con la ropa como para notarlo-cruce los brazo.

-pero tienes por lo menos unas 10 fotos mías aquí!!-zarandeó el celular bruscamente.

-12…-le corregí-con esta última.

-y todavía tienes el descaro de decírmelo?!

¿Por qué hacia tanto escándalo por un par de fotos?

-no se las mostrare a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

La observe por unos minutos, prorrogando la actitud por su parte de niña traviesa que no podían cumplirle un capricho. Lo único que hacia falta para eso era verla haciendo pucheros. Al final, y dándose cuenta que no le concedería su petición, decidió darse por vencida.

-esta bien…-me devolvió el celular con desgana.

-son solo un par de fotos, Julia.

-pero no en todas salgo bien!

-vanidosa…-murmure, a lo que ella me atravesó con su mirada-en tal caso, si pensara que no te veías bien, crees que las hubiera tomada en primer lugar?

Ella parpadeo sorprendida junto con un rubor que se manifestó en sus mejillas distintivo del bochorno. Me gustaba saber que podía causarle esa clase de reacción, por que aunque quisiera negarlo, me agradaba verla así.

-bueno… yo…-tartamudeo levemente y se encogió un poco en su sitio, llevando sus manos hacia atrás; todo en su conjunto me resultaba una visión adorable de ella, que incluso logro transmitir en mi las ganas de besarla en ese momento.

-si ese es el caso, puedes quedártelas!!-dijo escandalosamente echándose a reír de igual manera y con una pose de poca modestia.

Acaba de tirar a la basura la inspiración. Bufe desalentado.

Al cabo de media hora, y de haber pagado la ropa escogida incluyendo el famoso pantalón, salimos de la tienda (yo con dos bolsas mas que cargar entre las acumuladas) para detenernos en una fuente de sodas a las afueras del centro comercial. Lo único que me confortaría en ese instante era poder sentarme, por lo que me daba igual donde fuera. En poco tiempo Julia disfrutaba una copa con diferentes tipos de helados y frutas; yo me limite a un café y a observarla mientras comía de su postre con ímpetu. Pensé en todas las locuras que habían surgido a lo largo del recorrido; y tenía una idea de la clase de aventura que me esperaba al ir de compras con ella, y no me equivoque, e incluso puedo decir que de cierta manera me divertí.

¿Como no hacerlo si esta chica le gustaba vivir la vida al máximo y me arrastraba involuntariamente a probar un poco de esa vida también?

Con Julia Hanade nunca pasaría un momento aburrido.

* * *

-por qué me miras así?-pregunte cuando vi aparecer una media sonrisa coqueta en el rostro de Rukawa. Parecía como si se burlara de mi incertidumbre por no saber el motivo que causaba que me mirara con tanta intensidad y perspicacia, lo que me provocaba un cosquilleo en el estomago.

-como así?-dijo apoyando su codo en la mesa.

-así!-lo señale con la cuchara, sintiendo mi cara cada vez mas caliente-como si te estuvieras burlando de mi!

Como si supiera que me causaba una sensación de sacudida eléctrica con solo mirarme.

-no hago eso.

-claro que si!-dije rotundamente-lo estas haciendo ahora mismo!

-solo me gusta verte-un asomo de arrogancia se dibujo en su guapo rostro unido a su voz grave y atrayente.

¡Santo cielo! Ahora si estaba apunto de caer convulsionada al suelo con eso. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Cobrársela por el intento de seducción de parte mío en la azotea de la escuela?

-si te pones tan roja harás que el helado se derrita mas rápido-dijo de forma burlona.

De hecho, si el helado estuviera en mi cabeza, se habría evaporado en cuestión de segundos; a ese nivel de vergüenza estaba ahora, y él parecía disfrutarlo, que era lo que mas me molestaba. Trague un buche bastante grande de helado en un vano intento de hacer regresar mi color natural a mi cara o al menos de distraerme con algo, pero solo logre que la cabeza me doliera.

-aaaayyy!-me lleve la mano a la frente.

-eso te pasa por comer tan rápido.

-ya lo se!-alce la voz apunto de perder los estribos-ya déjame comer mi helado en paz!

-si no estoy haciendo nada!

¡Eso es lo que tú crees y lo que yo no puedo aceptar!

Después de un leve descanso en la nevería, el camino a mi departamento fue tranquilo, más bien por que Kaede ya lo veía medio cansado. Apreciaba mucho lo que había hecho hoy, el acompañarme de compras no era una cosa fácil, en especial para él que lo odiaba. Aun no cabía del asombro de haberlo visto junto a mi en todo momento mientras yo me tomaba mi tiempo en escoger sin escuchar una sola queja de él.

-Kaede… de verdad gracias por acompañarme-le hable con mucho cariño deteniéndonos en la puerta del departamento-espero que no te hayas aburrido.

-descuida…-me dijo algo burdo devolviéndome las bolsas llenas de ropa nueva.

-muy bien caballero, muchas gracias por sus servicios-dije juguetona haciendo una reverencia exagerada-nos vemos en la escuela!

-oye...-me detuve en medio del giro para entrar a mi hogar.

-dime…

-sabes que… no podremos vernos mucho en estas semanas, verdad?

-si, lo se…-dije sin dudar-y lo entiendo, tienes que prepararte para el ultimo partido antes de las Nacionales. No te preocupes, tu solo concéntrate en ganar. Ya tendremos tiempo de vernos en las vacaciones de verano.

Retribuí lo dicho con una sonrisa. Rukawa no dijo nada, solo continuo observándome. Después de un rato, corto la distancia entre nosotros y con lentitud poso un beso en mi frente.

-gracias por entender…-me susurro mirándome a los ojos.

-no tienes que…-le dije del mismo modo pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura-una buena novia tiene que ser comprensiva, no?

-si…-y volvió a colocar un beso en mi mejilla, devolviéndome el abrazo.

-ya es tarde, Kaede-comente en un intento de despedirme-estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

-también yo…

-entonces…-bese la esquina de sus labios-descansa.

-tu también…

Esa advertencia que me había dado de no poder vernos en los siguientes días, no entro tanto en mi cabeza sino hasta que lo sentí en carne viva. Pasando 2 semanas con 3 días, 17 horas y 20 minutos sin compartir otra cosa que no sea las clases, me sentía hundida en mi propia amargura; hasta podía compararme con un ogro de lo malhumorada que estaba. Incluso en los entrenamientos lo notaban, ya que era la única forma que conocía para poder desahogarme sin tener que romperle algún hueso a alguien.

Tampoco podía permitirme ser egoísta y presionarlo diciéndole en estos momentos tan importantes que quería estar con él. Lo único que podía hacer era apoyarlo en todo lo que estuviera a mi alcanza, por que quería tanto como él que ganaran el ultimo partido, y el apoyarlo incluía el dejarlo concentrarse plenamente en su entrenamiento, los cuales tenia todos los días a la hora del almuerzo y después de las clases, llegando a quedarse hasta las siete de la noche, incluyendo los fines de semana.

¡Pero me estaba costando uno y la mitad del otro!

Por que lo extrañaba, y mucho. Tanto así que a veces me escabullía al gimnasio para ver al equipo de Shohoku entrenar. Es en ese lapso cuando siento gran admiración y orgullo de Rukawa, e incluso me llega el miedo de saber que todo lo que estoy viviendo con él sea solo un sueño o una ilusión. Por que créanlo o no, es de cuento de hadas el que una sea la novia de un chico tan idolatrado por ser uno de los mejores jugadores de su categoría en el Basket Ball colegial y perfecto (hablando físicamente, claro) como lo es Kaede Rukawa. Que yo haya sido la elegida de tantas candidatas que él tenia para escoger, era realmente un orgullo y me hacia sentir muy feliz.

Estando en mi casa, inclusive ahí me sentía invadida por una ola de neblinas oscuras, que me mantenía en un aburrimiento horriblemente sofocante. En los términos del 1 al 10 podía decir que estaba casi en el nivel 3, por que lo único que me resguardaba de no caer hasta el cero era la ocupación de la cocina y la música, por que hasta la música que ponía reflejaba mi estado de ánimo en decadencia. Me la pasaba escuchando canciones tristes de mi cantante favorito _Chayanne_, un poco de mi ídola _Alejandra Guzmán_ y hasta llegue a caer en alguna que otra ranchera.

¡Me veía bastante tétrica!

Como uno de esos borrachos de las cantinas que se la pasan bebiendo solo para desahogar sus penas y frustraciones por que alguna vieja los engaño o no los pela. Pero a mi solo me faltaba la botella de _tequila_ y mi reboso.

Me levante del sofá donde cantaba a todo pulmón y con mega sentimiento las canciones para cortarse las venas y me fui al lavabo. Note algo raro en el reflejo de mi rostro y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que el arete de mi oreja izquierda no estaba.

¡Mi arete en forma de sol no estaba!

-¡no puede ser!-grite desesperada y comencé a buscarlo por todos lados de la casa. Tenia que estar aquí, si se me había caído recientemente seguro que seguía en la casa.

Busque por cada rincón, recorriendo el piso, debajo del sofá, en la cocina, debajo de la cama y de las mesas, encima de los buros y la alfombra, hasta en la lavadora (podría hacerse caído entre la ropa, quien sabe) bueno, echa la casa de cabeza con tal de encontrar mi arete.

-¡no esta!-me lleve las manos al cabello histérica.

¿Y si no lo perdí en el departamento? ¡¿Si se me cayo en la calle?! ¡Si mi _mamá_ se entera me quema viva!

Este era el quinto par de aretes que me compraba, y si sabia que de nuevo los había perdido, no quiero ni pensar lo que me diría. Me había dado un ultimátum, si los perdía otra ves me olvidaba de otros nuevos, y eso no podía pasar. Nunca me los quitaba por miedo a perderlos.

¡Yo no podía estar sin mis aretes!

En medio de mi loca impotencia, el teléfono sonó a mi costado haciéndome brincar del susto.

-_moshi moshi?_

-y ahora que te pasa?-escuche la voz cansina del otro lado de la línea.

-aaayy Kaede!-dije dramatizando la cosa-estoy desesperada!

-por que?-contesto ya mas preocupado-que te paso?

-se me perdió mi arete y no lo encuentro!!-exclame con evidente exageración.

-qquueee??!!

-que se me perdió mi arete y no se donde esta!!!

-te entendí, no tienes que repetirlo!

-que hago?!! No lo encuentro por ninguna parte, se me debió haber caído en la calle! Si mi _mamá_ se entera me mata!!

-ya lo buscaste bien?

-si…

-es un arete de plata?

-si!

-con forma de sol?

-si!!

-con una cara en medio?

-SI!!

-yo lo tengo…

…

…

…

-QQQQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

-mmm…

-y por que carajos no me lo dijiste antes?!!!-perdí por completo los estribos. Apreté el auricular con fuerza en mi puño.

-quería saber hasta cuando te darías cuenta.

-como que hasta cuando?!!-ese tipo estaba jugando.

-el arete se te cayo en la escuela-hizo una pausa que solo me altero mas-desde la semana pasada.

-bromeas?!!

-no…

Ni siquiera sabia por que estaba tan enojado cuando debería estar aliviada por que él lo tenia, aunque no sabia como es que había caído a sus manos y la verdad ni me interesaba saberlo. Respire hondo para recuperar la tranquilidad.

-puedo ir a buscarlo?

-como quieras, aunque yo podría llevártelo.

-no te preocupes, mejor iré yo-dije ya mas calmada-puedo ir a buscarlo ahora?

-aquí estaré…

No se por que, pero esto me parecía peligrosamente planeado.

-oye Kaede…-dije acusadoramente-no habrás plateado todo esto apropósito para que podamos vernos, o si?

-tu que crees?- su voz sonaba retadora.

-conociéndote… -lo pensé un poco-si lo harías…

-entonces no te tardes, quiero verte-y colgó.

Casi me caigo de la impresión, ignorando el leve aleteo que se empezaba a formar en mi estomago por escucharlo flirtear conmigo. No era muy común que él coqueteara de esa manera, por lo que era casi obvio que me produjera una reacción así; con lo poco acostumbrada que Kaede me tenía a ese tipo de cosas, no podía responderle como quisiera. Me moví inquieta por el cuarto. Algún día de estos ese chico me causaría un paro cardiaco. ¿Qué tenia preparado ese basquetbolista?

Tome lo más rápido que encontré en mi closet para ponerme: unos pantalones informales de tela verde militar y una blusa negra. Me mire en el espejo para acomodar mi cabello (aunque algo me decía que no serviría de nada). Suspire al recordar mi melena ondeante larga; en ocasiones llegaba a echarla de menos, con el podía hacer muchos peinados diferentes, aunque siempre me inclinaba a los mas sencillos y rápidos de hacer. También tenia que admitir que era horas de trabajo mantenerlo saludable, y ahora eso era cosa del pasado.

Caminando rumbo a la casa de mi novio, comenzaron a sudarme las manos, y a cada paso que daba era un paso más cerca de la meta, y por supuesto, el sudor aumentaba. Cuando divise la casa a menos de dos cuadras, elegante y sencilla como la ultima vez que la había visto, me sentí aun peor. Ahora no solo sudaba, estaba temblando, además del calor que me hormigueaba por todo mi cuerpo.

¡¿Qué diantres pasaba?!

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Como si esta fuera la primera vez que quedaban de verse en su casa desde que se hicieron pareja!

Ay no… ¡Si es la primera vez! Y no solo eso… ¡es la primera vez que nos vemos a solas después de casi tres semanas sin vernos!

Supongo que tenía razones de sobra para sentirme con tanta ansiedad. Toque el timbre de la puerta y al instante el molesto sonidito me termino de alterar. Demonios, hasta el condenado timbre tomaba represarías contra mi.

Después de unos segundos, escuche que alguien bajaba las escaleras y la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista a un Rukawa con el cabello húmedo, una camiseta blanca sin mangas (de esas que los hombres se ponen debajo de la camisa) y unos pantalones vaqueros con parte de la cremallera abierta. Casi se me para el corazón al verlo y pasar la mirada por su cuerpo no me ayudo.

-ni siquiera me dejaste terminar de ducharme…

-pero si fuiste tu quien me pidió que no me tardara!

-es verdad…-medio sonrió y me cedió el paso para dejarme entrar a la casa.

Al pasar a su lado, el olor a frescura con una pequeña dosis de la colonia se metió en mi nariz juntado a su gran habilidad natural de galanteo. La mezcla me resulto demoledora, y sin duda alguna Rukawa podía causar un efecto fatal en la cordura de cualquier mujer. Incluyéndome a mi.

El retumbar de un azote me hizo estremecer, y me voltee rápidamente. Kaede había cerrado la puerta de un empujón y me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

-este… -trague saliva para recuperar el habla-donde están tu madre y Karin?

-salieron… -camino hacia mi-llegaran tarde.

¡No friegues! ¡¿Ósea que estamos él y yo solos en la casa?!

Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos por unos leves instantes al seguir de largo, los suficientes para que yo me sintiera como una chinche. Acabo de ponerme a las patadas con Sansón.

-quieres tomar algo?-ofreció dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-agua con hielo por favor!-haber si puedo quitarme esta calentura que me dio de repente.

-espérame en la sala…-sugirió a lo que yo obedecí. En realidad no tenia fuerzas para reprocharle.

Me quede sentada y quieta en el sofá grande color caqui, atenta a cualquier señal que pudiera indicarme que Kaede ya se acercaba. Pero conforme mas tiempo pasaba esperando los nervios eran vilmente insoportables, tanto así que temía vomitar o que me estallara la cabeza de tanta sangre que ya se había acumulado ahí.

-toma…

Di un salto al escuchar la voz varonil a mi derecha, aturdida por el hecho de que él haya podido acercarse a mí con tal sigilo a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba. Me ofreció el vaco con agua y tres hielos.

-tienes calor, no?-se sentó a mi lado con un brazo extendido a lo largo de la cabecera del mueble y fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que aun continuaba con la misma ropa con la que me había recibido. La camiseta (que era muy parecida a la que usaba en los entrenamientos en épocas de calor como ahora) se ajustaba a su cuerpo, resaltando las marcas de su labrado pecho y abdomen.

-claro que no!-use el vaso con agua como modo de distracción tomando un sorbo.

¡Me escupo a mi misma!

-cuéntame como te va con los entrenamientos?-pude articular palabra al fin.

-duros, como siempre-me miro de reojo-y a ti?

-bueno, el entrenador se las a traído con algunas compañeras del equipo, en especial con las suplentes-hice una pausa-dice que no hay que confiarnos.

-tiene razón, es lo peor que puedes hacer.

-sabes algo acerca del club de Vóley femenil de Shoyo?-le pregunte acomodándome mejor en el sofá para quedar frente a él.

-por que?

-nos enfrentaremos a ellas al final de las vacaciones de verano-le explique.

-no se nada…-dijo con voz suave cerrando los ojos.

-mmm… que mal…-me cruce de brazos-pensé que tu podrías darme información.

-podríamos ir a verlas jugar.

-en serio?

-podría investigar cuando y donde es su siguiente partido.

-harías eso por mi?!-me incline un poco hacia adelante.

-podría intentarlo.

-muchas gracias, Kaede!- junte mis palmas en una pose de suplica-te debo una!

-dos.

-que?

-en realidad me debes dos.

-de que hablas?-dije desconcertada.

Rukawa despego la mano del sofá para tomar entre sus dedos el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda, la que no tenía el arete. Una ardiente sensación me invadió a toda velocidad viajando desde su origen hasta mi cuello y espalda. Mi corazón se salto unos cuantos latinos en ese momento.

¡¿Cómo lograba hacerme eso?!

-mi arete!-exclame al darme cuenta de lo que se refería.

-pensé que ya habías olvidado a que viniste-él arqueo una ceja oscura con impaciencia consiguiendo parecer severo pero poco amenazador.

-no lo olvide, solo…-vamos Julia, di una tontería-se me paso es todo!

Su mirada siguió clavada en la mía, lo que me obligo a ver hacia otro lado. Logre escuchar que se le escapaba una risa arrogante.

-bueno, me lo vas a devolver o seguiré esperando?-dije perdiendo la paciencia al ver que él no se movía.

-bien…-encogió esos hombros tan deliciosamente anchos y sólidos como rocas y saco del bolsillo del pantalón el arete en forma de sol-toma.

-oohh gracias _mi rey_!-lo tome enseguida que lo vi aparecer en su mano y lo abrace por el cuello pegando mi mejilla contra la suya-no sabes lo aliviada que estoy!

-tuviste suerte-me dijo al separarme-se te cayo cuando saliste corriendo a tus practicas.

-de verdad? Ni siquiera me di cuenta!-intente ponerme el arete sin mucho éxito, no encontraba el mendigo agujero-aayyy! No puedo ponérmelo! Kaede, podrías…

Ni siquiera esperó a que terminara de pedírselo y ya había posado sus dedos en mi oreja para terminar el trabajo, lo que hizo que se inclinara acercando unos centímetros a mi. Intente omitir lo consiente que era de su presencia cuando el muslo masculino rozo el mío, sin contar con que su rostro estuviera tan a corta distancia que podía ver sus pestañas. Al principio lo veía concentrado en su tarea, pero cuando noto mi mirada sobre él (eso creo) los orbes tan azules como el mar se posaron en los míos. Parpadee sonrojada por haberme descubierto mirándolo, pero sin embargo no aparte la vista, no me atreví.

Fue como si sus ojos me atravesaran, conociendo cada uno de mis secretos y pensamientos, como si supiera que me volvía loca. Loca por abrazarlo, loca por besarlo, loca por tocarlo después de no poder vernos tanto como quisiéramos en los últimos días. Y aquí estaba él, como una deliciosa ofrenda que no podía rechazar.

De repente, sentí como una de sus manos apartaba un mechón de mi cabello y lo acomodaba detrás de mi oreja.

-listo…-lo escuche susurrar mientras alcance a notar un muy pequeño resplandor de una sonrisa, casi inapreciable.

No dije nada y en cambio baje mi vista a sus labios, esos labios tan exquisitos y tentadores. Pocas veces había visto en un hombre unos labios tan bonitos, remarcados perfectamente como si alguien los hubiera delineado con un pincel fino, y sin embargo no resultaban exageradamente gruesos, sino simplemente perfectos. Tan embobada estaba con ellos que pude ver con claridad como los labios de Rukawa se separaron ligeramente para pronunciar algo…

-Julia… yo…

Pero no deje que acabara. Dejándome dominar por un latigazo de arrebato, junte mi boca con la suya, dispuesta a saciar mi sed de él. No sabia como reaccionaria, pero para lo que me importaba ya, solo tenia en la mente besarlo tan arduamente hasta quedarme sin aliento. Casi de inmediato, sentí la respuesta de Kaede, tras una pequeña protesta ahogada de su parte, obligándome a relajarme, abriendo poco a poco los labios para conseguir que lo hiciera y le permitiera adentrarse más. Pero para mi no era suficiente para apaciguar el hambre que rugía dentro de mi, que rugía por él.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, para asegurarme que no se iría, que seguía ahí conmigo, besándome. Lo empuje hacia atrás sin apartar mis labios de los suyos y quedar tendidos en el sofá con el cuerpo varonil encima mío. Pase mis brazos por su ancha espalda para apretarlo contra mi. Rukawa acomodo su lengua en mi boca, humedeciéndola con exquisita lentitud hasta que sus besos se extendieron por mi mejilla y cuello, donde termino por resguardarse. Una sensación tan maravillosa me invadió todo el cuerpo al sentir sus manos pasearse por debajo de mi blusa, tanteando la piel con sus dedos hasta llegar al bulto que formaban mis senos.

-te extrañe mucho… -lo escuche susurrar con sus labios aun pegados a la piel.

-también yo…

No me importaba. Una voz en mi cabeza me decía que debía detenerlo pero no me importaba. No quería que se detuviera. Era tan estimulante estar con él, y solo pude derretirme de manera implacable cuando la mano masculina llego hasta uno de mis pechos, cubriéndolo por completo por encima del sujetador y apretándolo levemente. No fui capaz de ahogar un gemido en ese momento y él pareció escucharlo, por que continuo masajeándolo con evidente insistencia. Su mano libre busco en mi espalda el broche que mantenía sujeto el sostén, logrando desabrocharlo con algo de dificultad. Abrí los ojos con asombro al sentir esa área de mi cuerpo libre.

Incapaz de resistirme, y sabiendo que el contacto seria directo con la piel, arquee la espalda cuando su mano izquierda imito a la otra, presionando con suavidad mientras rozaba con el dedo pulgar el arco de mis senos. Juguetee con su cabello para poder ocupar mis manos en algo. Un placer electrizante me bajo por la espalda hasta la unión de mis piernas cuando Rukawa tomo posesión de la tensa punta de uno de mis pechos acariciándola con los dedos. Tuve que morderme el labio inferior para no gemir, pero en cambio pronuncie el nombre del causante de que yo estuviera apunto de tocar el cielo.

Repentinamente, las caricias se detuvieron y Kaede se mantuvo abrazado a mi pudiendo sentir su corazón martilleando sobre su pecho.

-Kaede?-musite extrañada al sentir su cabeza acomodada en la curvatura de mi cuello-que sucede?

Hundió mas su cabeza en mi hombro y poco a poco se separo de mi hasta que sus ojos me miraron destellantes y llenos de una vida que jamás había visto en ellos, un brillo intenso que acentuaba la ternura y el deseo con el que me miraba. El cabello le cubría parte del rostro. Su respiración seguía agitada al igual que la mía.

-Julia… yo… creo que… me estoy enamorando de ti…

* * *

**uuuyyy ke fuerte!!! jajaja espero ke les haya gustado**

**como veran estamos llegando a una de las partes mas importantes y esperadas por muchas jajaja**

**tambien ya estamos en los ultimos capitulos!!**

**espero sus reviews!!**

**matta ne!!  
**


	25. Pasión Contenida

**hola a todos!!!**

**primero que nada mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto, pero soy de mexico y como veran la situacion en nuestro pais no es muy buena ahora, con todo esto de la influenza y demas, por que me aisle por tanto tiempo... **

**debo decir que este a sido uno de los capitulos que mas me a costado escribir, sino es que el ke mas me a costado trabajo, me tarde mas de una semana en escribirlo, asi que espero que haya kedado desentemente, sino les gusto ahi me diran jajaja**

**de una ves digo que este capitulo es un LEMMON por lo que no me dedicare a contar como vuelan los pajaritos, asi que ya estan advertidos, esta en su criterio leerlo o no, asi que no me vengan despues a reclamar que no les avise jajaja**

**bueno... sin mas aqui lo tienen**

**disfrutenlo!!**

* * *

**Capitulo 24.** Pasión contenida.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que Rukawa podía llegar a ser como un buen licor, donde solo hasta el final sientes el delicioso sabor? Pues eso es lo que estoy disfrutando ahora mismo. El exquisito sabor del licor embriagante de su presencia, de su aroma, de su tacto, y sobre todo, de sus palabras.

-creo… que me estoy enamorando de ti…

Sus labios apenas se movieron, e incluso llegue a escuchar un leve temblor en su voz, como si temiera quedar demasiado en evidencia y no supiera como controlarse. Me miro absorto por conocer la respuesta, mientras su aliento cálido me golpeaba el rostro y sus brazos se apoyaban a cada lado de mi cuerpo. En ese momento tuve la sensación más maravillosa que jamás había sentido, algo que se expandía dentro de mi pecho conteniendo mi respiración. No pude más que sonreír con la mayor alegría del mundo.

-oohh… Kaede…-envolví su cuello con mis brazos llena de una felicidad que nunca pensé poder llegar a sentir alguna vez. Le susurre al oído-no sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso.

Enredo uno de sus brazos por mi espalda, apretando mi pecho contra el suyo de forma posesiva. Su cabeza de nuevo se hundió en mi cuello, transmitiéndome un extraño sentimiento que me contrajo el corazón. Rukawa dejo caer poco a poco todo su cuerpo sobre el mío pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarme con su peso. Después de un rato de estar abrazados, solo disfrutando del tacto del otro, su voz profunda murmurando pasó a través de mi en tanto sumergía sus labios detrás de mi oreja.

-te gusta asustarme, verdad?

-solo me gusta mantenerte en suspenso…-musite sin dejar de sonreír, apretándolo contra mi.

Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca ante el roce. Era obvio que se preocupo por la tardanza de mi respuesta, y es que tampoco estaba muy segura de si era el momento adecuado para decírselo. No es que no estuviera convencida de mis sentimientos por él, sino que puede que temiera lo mismo que él; dejarme llevar demasiado por mi corazón.

¡¿En que estaba pensando?!

Me entregaría al cien por ciento a ese chico que había mandado al traste su orgullo para poder decirme que estaba enamorando de mi o que al menos estaba empezando a sentirlo. Como rechazarlo cuando yo misma sentía los músculos de su pecho y sus brazos, marcados por la fortaleza de la que estaba siendo sometido en el deporte; el calor que irradiaba de él me hacia arder, penetrando por mi piel y llegando hasta los huesos. Era demasiado consiente de Kaede Rukawa como hombre.

Él deslizo la mano por el costado de mi cuerpo, dirigiéndose a mis hombros, colocando su rodilla por encima de mis dos piernas. Levanto el rostro para que la punta de su nariz quedara al mismo nivel que la mía, nuestras miradas se encontraron y le aparte un poco el cabello de la frente para después rozar su mejilla con mis dedos. Kaede acorto la distancia besándome suavemente en los labios… una… dos… tres veces. De inmediato me sentí extasiada por su ternura y continué su ritmo abriendo los labios para él, agregando una tímida vacilación que me hizo estremecer. No teníamos prisa alguna y gemí levemente cuando la calidez húmeda de su boca estallo a través de mis sentidos.

¡¿Cómo era posible que un chico tan frío como él fuera capaz de dar besos así de dulces y delicados?!

Doble una de las rodillas enrollando mi pierna con la de él y comencé a frotar. Ahora era mi turno de posar las manos dentro de su camisa, tocando la piel directamente, sintiendo como ésta se erizaba bajo mis dedos y logrando que los suspiros del chico se hicieran cada vez más sonoros. La situación se calentaba más a cada minuto. Rukawa mantenía su frente pegada a la mía, regalándome de ves en cuando algunos besos furtivos, suspirando con profundidad. Me desvivía por devorar su boca y volver a empezar, así que pegue mi boca con algo de brusquedad, cuando escuche el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-_tadaima_!!

Kaede se separo abruptamente con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos llenos de sorpresa. Yo lo mire de la misma forma.

-mi madre…

¿¡Su madre!? ¡¿Cómo que su madre?! ¡¿No se suponía que ella llegaría mas tarde?!

¡Ave María Purísima! ¡Que vergüenza! Si la señora llegaba a mirar lo que estaba haciendo con su hijo seguro y me saca a patadas de su casa. Ambos nos levantamos de un salto del sofá. Kaede se ponía la camisa que había ido a parar a suelo y se ajustaba los pantalones mientras yo me quede sentada intentaba acomodar mi desordenado cabello y la blusa para lograr que se viera decente y como si nada hubiera pasado, pero había un pequeño inconveniente; no tenia sujetador.

¡¿Dónde demonios esta mi sujetador?!

¡Esto es una pesadilla!

Empecé a voltear a todas partes desesperada por encontrar la dichosa prenda, pero simplemente no estaba. ¿En que momento Kaede me lo había quitado por completo? No podía creer que no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-que estas haciendo?-escuche que mi novio susurraba.

-no encuentro mi sujetador!

-que?!

-hijo, eres tu?!-la madre de Rukawa se acercaba a nosotros, mientras que yo me ocultaba detrás del sofá en cuatro patas intentando localizar en vano el mendigo brassier-donde estas?!

-en la sala de estar!

¡No le digas, idiota! ¡Como se supone que me voy a presentar con tu madre con mis pechos casi a la intemperie!

-estas con alguien?

-eehh…-Kaede me miro desde las alturas a su derecha y en el momento en que su madre apareció frente a su hijo, yo me levante como un resorte apareciendo delante de ella.

-hola señora Rukawa!-dije con la mayor inocencia y entusiasmo que pude-como esta?!

-hola Julia-chan!-contesto la madre de igual forma juntando sus manos-que bueno que viniste a visitarnos! Ya tenia rato que no te pasabas por aquí!

-si, bueno es que… -me encogí de hombros- lo siento, es que las practicas del club de Volley han sido un poco duras.

Mire con complicidad a mi novio de reojo medio sonrojada y aguantando la risa por lo que acababa de pasar; él me devolvió el gesto insinuando una pequeña sonrisa picara. A pesar de eso me sentía incomoda, por no tener sostén. Me gusta andar sin esa prenda, pero eso es cuando estoy sola en mi propia casa y no corro el peligro de encontrarme con alguien alrededor que me pueda zorrear, pero esto era diferente; me hacia sentir demasiado expuesta y esa parte de mi cuerpo se sentía muy… libre.

-ohh entiendo, no te preocupes… -la mujer mayor sonrió con comprensión-pero me alegra que hayas venido a ver a Kaede, se pone de muy mal humor cuando no puede verte!-dejo salir una risita traviesa.

-madre…-Rukawa frunció el ceño y unos ligeros botones de bochorno se le formaron en las mejillas.

-oohh vamos cariño, no tienes por que avergonzarte…-la dama se dirigió a mi-te quedaras a cenar, querida?

-me encantaría pero no puedo…-mas bien no podía verla tanto tiempo a la cara sin sentir vergüenza por haber hecho lo que hice con su hijo en su sofá-tengo que irme temprano.

-oh que pena Julia-chan, bueno será en otra ocasión… -le hablo a su hijo-Kaede, acompaña a tu novia!

Era más una orden que una petición, pero sabia que aunque no se lo hubiera pedido su madre, él lo habría hecho de todas formas; si lo que queríamos ahora estar lo mas cerca el uno del otro, por lo que aprovecharíamos cualquier momento para eso. Pero también lo único que quería era salir de ahí tan rápido como fuera posible, así que al pasar por su lado, me cruce de brazos para que la madre de Rukawa no se diera cuenta que no traía puesto sostén. Que suerte tenia de no haber escogido una blusa blanca, por que si ese era el caso, capaz que hasta hubiera notado las luces encendidas. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta y girarme para despedirme, me encontré con la mano de Kaede ofreciéndome una chaqueta marrón.

-llévatela…-dijo con calma-no quiero que andes así por la calle.

¿Cómo así? ¿Exponiendo todos mis encantos al publico?

-que bueno que lo dices, por que déjame recordarte quien fue el causante de esto!-señale mis senos con ahora solo la blusa negra cubriéndolos, lo que debía suponer que él podía mirar un poco mas de lo que en general veía de ellos, y eso por supuesto también incluía que tanta imaginación podía surgir en su mente ante esa visión. Hay hombres con más imaginación que otros, y no tenía muy claro que tan desarrollada estaba su imaginación en ese campo; aunque podía darme una idea cuando Rukawa bajo los ojos a esa área.

-lo siento…-fue por unos cortos segundos, pero al final logro mantener la vista en mi rostro-lo buscare.

-te lo recomiendo...-tome la chaqueta y me la puse; la tibieza del abrigo cubriendo mi pecho me relajo. Después, me acerque al rostro del chico para besarle la mejilla, pero él rodo la cabeza para que mis labios chocaran con los de él, y así convertirlo en un beso con todas las de la ley. Rukawa llevo su mano hacia mi mejilla rozándola con suavidad.

-quiero verte mañana…-susurro mientras volvía a besarme manteniendo los ojos entreabiertos. No pude responderle de inmediato, ya que me había quedado sin aliento.

-ma… mañana?-tartamudee y con la poca conciencia que me quedaba sugerí-quieres cenar mañana conmigo?

El hombre que me hacia derretirme como mantequilla en una sartén gruño entre dientes antes de que le apareciera una sonrisa triunfante.

-perfecto…-beso mi frente-ve con cuidado a casa-y entro a su hogar dejando tras de él el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Y también dejándome con las rodillas gelatinosas apunto de ceder mi peso y dejarme caer en el suelo, completamente mareada y lívida.

* * *

-iré a ducharme…-le dije a mi madre al subir las escaleras.

-pero si lo acabas de hacer!

Pero ahora lo tengo que hacer con agua helada, antes de que el fuego en mi interior termine por quemarme.

-no te tardes!-me grito al ver que no respondía-en veinte minutos estará la cena!

Aun con el deseo clavado en mi pecho, cerré la puerta de mi habitación de golpe y eche el cerrojo al salir de la segunda ducha que me había obligado a darme en menos de una hora, todo por culpa de la chica que a pesar de que ya se había marchado, aun la conservaba en mi memoria. Me acerque a la computadora del escritorio frente a la cama, desplomándome pesadamente en la silla para encender la maquina, en un intento por distraer mi atención en otra cosa. Aunque mis pensamientos no estaban precisamente en acciones tan mundanas como esa, si lo estaban en lo que había pasado hacia escasos minutos.

Muchas veces no siempre podía explicarme lo que hacia, y esta era una de esa ocasiones. Había permitido que mi cuerpo y mi alma sucumbieran ante ella, tuve el lujo de expresar sentimientos que en otros tiempos nunca me hubiera atrevido a sacar a la luz, simple y sencillamente por que el orgullo no me lo hubiera permitido. Inclusive, cuando deje salir lo que creía que se estaba formando en mi, vacile, por que la intriga de saber lo que sucedería con los dos después de eso era demasiado opresivo. A pesar de todo, solo quería que lo supiera. Pero ahora Julia había sido capaz de abrir una brecha en mi control y al ver su respuesta, supe que no debía temer por lo que pudiera pasar si esa grieta se expandía más.

Era una estupidez. No tenia caso sufrir sin una razón y por eso estuve a punto de lanzar una risa amarga.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Esperar y soñar despierto con ella hasta que llegue el día de mañana para tener la oportunidad de verla otra vez. Este encuentro, para mi desgracia, fue fugaz y no cumplía con las exigencias que se estaban acumulando por las dos semanas sin vernos; y eso tenía consecuencias, como ya había mencionado muy graciosamente mi madre; el deterioro de mi carácter y el crecimiento de mi mal humor. Era mucho mejor cuando podía escuchar su voz quejándose de algo o gritando mi nombre por algún motivo que varias veces desconocía. Al menos así podía recordar sus gestos y repetirlos en mi cabeza todas las veces que quisiera, como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo, con la diferencia de que estas incluían panoramas un tanto persistentes en cuanto a contacto se refiere.

Desde el principio le devolví el beso con desesperación, dejando en evidencia lo mucho que la había extrañado. ¿Qué más daba entonces si le decía o no que me estaba enamorando de ella? Me burle de mi mismo sonriendo con una mueca. De nuevo la frase "eres patético" se me cruzo por la mente, pero era algo que me tenía sin cuidado alguno a este nivel. Me sentía completo y feliz, y fuera de eso nada mas importaba ya.

-no me importa…

Dejando escapar aire de mis pulmones, jale mi cabeza hacia atrás al igual que mis brazos y cerré los ojos para poder recordar mejor la exuberante calidez de sus labios, la embriagante fragancia de avena y miel que despedía cada poro de su piel morena y lo enloquecedor que me hacia sentir el solo pensar hasta donde estaba dispuesta a llegar conmigo. Estaba claro hasta donde me gustaría llegar, por que la sensación de acariciar solo una parte de ella, como lo son su cuello y pechos, era tan deliciosa que me parecía irreal. Pero no podía simplemente lanzarme sobre ella como un animal hambriento, dispuesto a probar toda la piel que encontrara en mi camino; la decisión tenia que ser de ella y esa respuesta no dependía de mí. Sea cual fuera la conclusión, estaba decidido a respetarla, aunque el deseo me golpeara el corazón.

Diablos! A este paso necesitare otra ducha fría.

La calle estaba desierta a pesar de que aun era temprano, por lo que el recorrido en bicicleta del gimnasio a la casa fue tranquilo, a excepción de los desplantes de Karin que se sujetaba a mi cintura para no caer después de haberla ido a recoger en lo que parecía ser una salida furtiva un sábado. El viento soplaba con fuerza al pedalear, refrescando mi rostro y cuerpo sudorosos por el entrenamiento. Gracias al Basquet pude distraerme completamente del pensamiento de Julia, pero solo en ese momento.

-Karin…-la llame sin apartar la vista del pavimento.

-que pasa?-contesto curiosa desde mi espalda.

-que hora es?

-ehh…-miro su reloj de pulsera-la una de la tarde!

Gruñí impaciente.

-por que lo preguntas?

-por nada…

-_onii-chan_!! Por que no me quieres decir?!-grito decepcionada- tienes una cita verdad?!

-algo así…

-lo sabia! Seguro vas a ver a Julia-chan, verdad?!-la escuche decir emocionada-últimamente no han podido verse mucho, no?

Yo no respondí. Mi hermana sabía la respuesta.

-y a donde irán? Mama me dijo que fue ayer a la casa, que mala suerte que no estaba, tenia ganas de saludarla! Oye por que no la invitas a cenar a la casa?!

-ya tenemos planes…

-en serio?! Cuales?!-de repente Karin ahogo un gemido-no será que quieres estar a solas con ella?! Quieres hacerle cosas raras, verdad?!

Mi cuerpo se tenso y ella lo noto.

-_Oniichan_ eres un pervertido!!

¿Desde cuando Karin dejo de ser tan inocente?

-no soy un pervertido!

-si lo eres!-fue como si le hubieran dado cuerda, por que empezó a cantar una canción inventada por ella-_oniichan _es un pervertido! _Oniichan_ es un pervertido acosa mujeres!

-basta Karin, ya cállate!-la amenace con dejarla tirada si no dejaba de cantar, pero era obvio que no lo conseguiría, en especial cuando ella me conocía tan bien como para saber que no haría una cosa así. Al final solo conseguí que tarareara la dichosa canción hasta que llegáramos a la casa.

-_tadaima_!!-grito mi hermana al entrar por la puerta delante de mi.

-_okaeri_!-mi madre salió de la cocina con un delantal puesto-llegaron temprano!

-es por que el entrenamiento de Kaede termino antes!

-ya veo…-mi madre me miro a los ojos con expresión seria y preocupada. Parpadee confundido-Karin quisiera hablar con tu hermano, podrías dejarnos a solas?

Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando aquí. Era muy raro verla así, siempre mostraba una sonrisa radiante a pesar de lo que pudiera ocurrir alrededor. Era una mujer que siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, pero no por eso dejaba de ser madura. Lo que sea de lo que quería hablar conmigo, tenia que ser serio. Cuando Karin subió a su habitación sin hacer ninguna pregunta, mi madre continuó mirándome fijamente.

-pasa algo?

Ella cerró los ojos un instante y me enseño una prenda femenina color negro que colgaba de sus dedos por los tirantes. Mis ojos se agrandaron notablemente al reconocer la ropa interior.

¡Maldita sea! Había olvidado por completo que debía buscar el sostén de Julia, pero nunca pensé que mi madre pudiera encontrarlo antes que yo.

-encontré esto debajo del sofá…-dijo con absoluta calma pero su rostro seguía inmutable-no es mío ni tampoco de tu hermana, tienes idea de a quien pertenece Kaede?

Su voz era sarcástica, y estoy seguro de que podía darse una idea muy acertada de su propietaria.

-puedo explicarlo…-eso dije pero no podía estar más equivocado. ¿Como iba a decirle a mi propia madre que ese sostén se lo había quitado a mi novia en plena calentura de hormonas? Me tomara por un depravado sinvergüenza, como bien lo había dicho Karin.

-no lo dudo cariño, pero no necesitas hacerlo…-me quede paralizado-no soy tonta Kaede, se que estas creciendo y que eres un hombre hecho y derecho. Eres mi hijo, te conozco perfectamente, así que no tienes que darme explicaciones de algo que estaba esperando que pasara.

-madre…

-tranquilo, no pienso regañarte…-me dedico una sonrisa que me tranquilizo-lo único que necesito saber, es qué tan en serio quieres llegar con Julia.

-muy en serio…-conteste sin titubear.

-tan enserio como para… -se detuvo por unos segundos-acostarte con ella?

Deje de respirar y trague saliva al sentir mi boca seca. Recordé como había literalmente chantajeado a Julia para que viniera a verme sabiendo que la casa estaría sola para nosotros. Lo único que quería era estar con ella, pero eso conllevo a muchas otras cosas fuera de mi alcance. ¿Que habría pasado si en ese momento mi madre nos hubiera visto, ya sea en el sofá, en la cocina o en algún otro lugar? Julia estaría demasiado expuesta y por supuesto enredada en una situación comprometedora ante mi madre.

¡Mierda! Había sido demasiado imprudente.

-yo… - no sabia muy bien que decir y aleje mi vista de ella.

-puedo ver que esa chica es importante para ti y estoy segura que has pensado en ella como mujer en mas de una ocasión. Solo te pido que actúes con responsabilidad y que la respetes ante todo.

-madre… yo nunca haría algo que pudiera lastimarla-al fin me sentí con valor para mirarla a la cara- y te diré lo mismo que le confesé a ella, siento que estoy empezando a quererla mas de la cuenta… incluso puede que…

-te estés enamorando de ella?

-o puede que ya lo este… -entrecerré los ojos-aun no lo tengo muy claro, es algo que nunca antes había sentido.

-lo se cariño, y se que te darás cuenta de lo que sientes muy pronto-acorto la distancia entre los dos y coloco una mano en mi mejilla con gentileza-lo único que lamento es que tu padre no este aquí para guiarte. Te pareces tanto a él.

A veces su recuerdo me carcomía la conciencia, recordándolo como un hombre recto, cariñoso y orgulloso, pero que sabía aprender de sus errores al igual que sabia como enfrentarlos. Tal vez en muchas cosas si me parecía a él, pero en otras no. Mi padre no hubiera huido como un cobarde o se hubiera escondido bajo una mascara de indiferencia ante sentimientos que no quería aceptar, dejando tras de si la herida abierta de muchas personas queridas.

-por cierto Kaede…-su voz se escucho mas vivaz, mas ella-te guardare algunos paquetes en los cajones de tu habitación que estoy segura que te servirán mucho!

-pa… que…tes?-la observe asustado.

-aja… échales un vistazo…-me guiño un ojo-ah! Y también seria bueno que te llevaras uno de estos a tu cita de esta noche-saco de su bolsillo una caja pequeña color rosa pálido. La tome para verificar de que se trataba; leyendo el empaque supe de inmediato lo que contenía y mi rostro comenzó a arderme abruptamente.

-eehh… madre… esto es…

-dile que se tome dos pastillas después de por lo menos doce horas, de acuerdo?-lo había insinuado de forma tan fresca que hasta resultaba cínico.

-después de qué?-alce una ceja.

-oohh vamos querido, tu sabes a lo que me refiero!-y comenzó a reír sonoramente divertida-mas te vale que la trates bien, entendido?

Esto era demasiado vergonzoso hasta para mí. Mi propia madre dándome consejos y pastillas anticonceptivas. No se si era para ponerme a reír o llorar; aunque no podía negar que estaba agradecido. El que me haya mostrado algo así me daba una idea mas clara de ha donde quiero llegar y bajo que circunstancias. Esta vez no podía darme el lujo de ir precipitadamente, en especial cuando tenía que ver con el bienestar de ella.

-mamá…

Ella se volteo a mirarme.

-dime…

-gracias…

-por nada, cielo-y me sonrió llena de afecto.

En ocasiones como esta, pensaba qué haría sin ella.

* * *

Había pasado la mayor parte de las horas calentándome el cerebro y haciendo funcionar de más a mis neuronas hasta el punto de provocarles un corto circuito para poder idear la comida adecuada para una buena cena. No debía ser demasiado ostentoso pero tampoco muy sencillo, debía tener algunos ingredientes que fueran fáciles de conseguir en Japón y además que pudiera aprovechar los que tenia en casa traídos desde mi país.

Sabía que le gustaban ciertas frutas tropicales y también los mariscos; por lo que hice una _paella_. Todavía me quedaban elotes en el refrigerador, y con ellos se me ocurrió hacer un pan de elote casero, aunque la repostería no era uno de mis fuertes; lo descarté. Después me las ingenie para saber que hacer con ellos. Mi padre me trajo la última vez algunos cuantos cocos y recordando una receta conocida de mi pueblo que logre desenterrar de los escombros, pude usarlos de buena manera para el postre. Con respecto al plato fuerte, compre en el supermercado pechuga de pollo y champiñones, al cerciorarme que aun tenía harina para hacer un _gravy_.

Coloque los detalles finales a las piezas del postre en el refrigerador, adornándolo con un poco de caramelo encima y sonreí; se veía delicioso, solo esperaba que su sabor reflejara lo bien que se veía. Me enderece para poder ver la hora en el reloj de pared; faltaban aun treinta minutos para que Rukawa llegara y a pesar de que tenía casi todo preparado y listo, me sentía de lo más inquieta. Comencé a caminar en círculos por toda la sala retorciendo mis dedos impaciente en un intento de usarlos como para rayos de mis nervios. Mientras mas cerca estaba de la hora de llegada, mi estomago se sumergía en un vacio inexplicable y doloroso. Tal ves esta no era la primera vez que cocinara para él, pero si es la primera vez que seria una cita con una cena en mi departamento.

¡Jesús Bendito!

Lo que podría pasar tras estas paredes serian tantas cosas, y no podía decir si era buena o mala suerte para mi, por que al contrario de lo que sucedió en la casa de Kaede, aquí no habría nadie que pudiera distraernos o entrometerse. Mi corazón estuvo apunto de morir por una taquicardia al pensar en eso. Camine frente a un espejo adornado con vitrales en forma de rosas alrededor colgado en la sala y me detuve frente a él. Mi rostro levemente maquillado me devolvía la mirada preocupada; no me dedique mucho al maquillaje, ya que nunca suelo usar tanto. El reflejo de mi silueta solo dejaba ver de la cintura para arriba, por lo que el vestido con escote tipo _strapless_ color azul con tonos en blanco que me llegaba hasta la mitad de las rodillas, no me fue posible ver como me lucia. Las zapatillas blancas me estaban matando y no creía poder durar mucho más de una hora con ellas.

Después de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, me dirigí al enorme sofá frente al televisor y me deje caer como un saco lleno de arena. Ya habían pasado quince minutos y mis tripas no dejaban de gruñir, no sabia si era por el hambre o por el incesante nerviosismo que sentía, o la mezcla de ambos. Al pasar la vista por el mueble, no pude evitar recordar lo que había pasado ayer en la casa de Kaede, y un calor hondo me colmo el pecho. Pareciera que nuestros momentos mas intensos eran en los sofás. El recuerdo de ese encuentro impacto mi cuerpo y el revivir los besos y caricias que me daba me hicieron sonrojar al instante. Ese muchacho tenía la capacidad de despojarme de la voluntad de resistencia junto con el nacimiento de un anhelo por tenerlo que me hacia palpitar de necesidad; y todo eso solo con mirarme a los ojos.

¿Qué ocurriría si le daba rienda suelta a mis deseos por él? ¿Cómo sería dejarme llevar y entregarme a un hombre como él? ¿Cómo sería sentir a Kaede Rukawa de ese modo?

Sin duda, seria algo fuera de este mundo. Pero otra incertidumbre me asalto la conciencia. Era difícil imaginar que un chico tan popular y casi un sex symbol como él no tendría ya alguna experiencia en esa materia. Con tantas chicas acosándolo, cabía la posibilidad de que en algún momento hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad.

¿Rukawa será virgen? Por que yo lo era tanto como la Virgen María.

"Si fuera con él…"

El timbre me hizo despertar de mi ensueño, y para mi fue aun peor caer en la realidad; mi novio había llegado finalmente. La revoltura de estomago se hizo mas fuerte y tenia dos hipótesis bastante acertadas de lo que podría sucederme en los siguientes segundos: o caía desmayada por un ataque al corazón o las entrañas revueltas con muy jugos gástricos me harían vomitar.

Salí prácticamente a grandes zancadas rumbo a la puerta para abrir, no sin antes detenerme en el espejo por última vez para acomodar los últimos toques de mi cabello y cerciorarme de que lucia como se debe. Ya frente a la puerta me obligue a cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo, en un intento de calmar mi pulso.

"Tranquila Julia… solo será una cena…"

Una parte de mi no se sentía muy contenta por esa confesión. Tome el picaporte y lo hice girar, abrí la puerta casi con cautela hasta dejar ver la altura y porte del cuerpo de Kaede por completo.

¡Dios Mío!

¡Esa camiseta negra con cuello en V ceñida a su cuerpo lo hacía lucir tan asquerosamente sexy!

Si antes estaba preocupada por que mi corazón no dejaba de latir, ahora no sabía como volver a resucitarlo.

* * *

Una media sonrisa se me insinuó en los labios al verla ahí parada con un vestido a media rodilla, con los hombros descubiertos y un maquillaje ligero, que incluía un brillo en los labios. Apreté los dientes para poder resistir la ansiedad de quitárselo yo mismo con mi boca.

-oe… -musite al ver que no reaccionaba y toque la punta de su nariz con el dedo-sigues ahí?

-eh?... -parpadeo confundida-ay… perdón… pasa pasa!

Me tomo de la mano para guiarme al interior del departamento, donde me hizo detenerme frente al comedor. Un mantel blanco cubría la mesa y sobre ésta ya estaban servidos varios de los platos con la comida. No quise dar muchas referencias a esto por que la comida era lo que menos tenia en mente ahora. Pose me vista de nuevo al perfil de la chica.

-bueno y…-señalo con sus manos la preparación de la mesa-que te parece?

-que me parece que?-supe a lo que se refería, pero quise jugar un rato-tu o la comida?

-por supuesto que la comida, tonto!-llevo los puños a su cintura y alcance a ver un tono rojizo en sus mejillas-a eso viniste, no?

-no precisamente… -me acerque a ella y tome su barbilla entre mis dedos, alzando su rostro para mirarla-vine a verte a ti, no a la comida.

Ella humedeció los labios tentadoramente, el color de sus mejillas aumento y sus ojos se volvieron de un castaño brillante, casi ámbar; una visión que me resultaba de lo más interesante. La curiosidad de conocer la respuesta del cuerpo femenino ante mi sola inmediación avivo la llama que se alimentaba de la emoción por sentirla. Sentirla vibrar envuelta en mis brazos, sentir su piel erizarse bajo mis manos, oírla decir mi nombre oculto en un suspiro.

-Kaede…-murmuro con debilidad.

-dime…-aproxime mis labios a los suyos, dejando que mi aliento le golpeara el rostro.

-podríamos… detenernos ahora?-ni siquiera preste atención a lo que me pedía, solo quería besarla ahora mismo. Incline la cabeza entornando los ojos, decidido a hacerla callar de esa manera. Pero un repentino crujido me hizo detenerme-tengo mucha hambre!!

¿Eso fue su estomago?

La mire desconcertado y deje salir un resoplido. Bien, ya tendríamos tiempo mas tarde para las muestras de afecto. A veces sus cambios de actitud tan repentinos reducían las pocas esperanzas que tenia de seguirle el ritmo. Después de todo, estamos hablando de Julia Hanade.

-vamos entonces…-musite abatido.

-genial! Ahora déjame explicarte lo que hice para la cena-le dio la vuelta a la mesa de modo que ésta quedara entre ambos-como platillo de entrada hice una crema de elote y en lugar de una ensalada se me ocurrió una _paella_ por que sé que te gustan mucho los mariscos.

-_paella_?

-si, es un platillo a base de arroz con diferentes mariscos y pescado. La podemos comer en lugar de la ensalada si quieres. Como plato fuerte hice pollo asado con salsa de champiñones y para terminar, como postre hice un manjar de coco.

El último platillo no era realmente necesario, por que yo tenia claro a quien me serviría como postre. Eso si seria un verdadero manjar.

-entonces, ya podemos sentarnos y empezar a comer, te parece?

No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenia hasta que tome asiento y el olor de la comida se impregno en mi nariz. La sopa frente a mi, de un liquido espeso color amarillo pálido, hervía levemente. No comencé a comer sino hasta que ella lo hizo. El sabor de la crema era muy bueno, e inclusive podría llegar a llenarme solo con eso.

-te gusto?-escuche la voz de Julia preguntarme desde su asiento-creo que me quedo bien, no?

-esta salada…

-que?!

-bromeo… -dije en seguida de ver la reacción de mi novia, que estaba apunto de levantarse-me gusto.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. Creo que me conocía lo suficiente para no cuestionarme mas sobre el asunto. Con solo comerlo sin quejarme, ella ya sabía que me había gustado. Me termine rápidamente la sopa para pasar al siguiente plato, el arroz con mariscos que ella llamaba _paella_.

-ya terminaste?!-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, yo solo asentí-oh vaya… entonces si quieres puedes empezar con la _paella_-se levanto de la silla-yo iré a la cocina por el _gravy_ para el pollo, por que estoy segura que te devoraras la _paella_ en un segundo!

Puede ser, pero también quiero devorar otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con comida.

Cuando Julia se marcho a la cocina, me sentí incomodo por la situación. Sé que ella quería quedar bien conmigo, y para eso trataba de ser servicial y complaciente conmigo, atendiendo cualquier petición mía que pudiera surgir. Pero eso no era algo que me ponía muy contento. Tal vez a ella le resultaba correcto actuar con exceso de amabilidad, pero a mi me hacia pensar en una sirvienta, y no me parecía agradable. Me levante para dirigirme a la cocina y poder ayudarla en algo. Tampoco es que fuera un completo inútil para estas cosas, y si lo era, aprendería.

Pero al cruzar la puerta de la cocina, choque con ella que ya venia de regreso con el recipiente en las manos, dejando caer por lo menos la mitad de su contenido sobre la ropa de ella. Irónicamente, cuando mire la ropa de ambos, la mía no había sufrido tanto percance como la de ella, quien ahora la tela mostraba una enorme mancha gris en su escote y terminaba a mitad del vestido.

-oh no! mi vestido favorito!

¿Por qué tenia que ser ese precisamente su vestido favorito?

-eehh… lo siento… -ella me miro con un gesto que no supe identificar y en lugar de comenzar a gritarme y dar de pataletas, giro en sus talones para regresar a la cocina y tomar de ahí una servilleta que utilizo para intentar deshacerse de la mancha. Me aproxime a ella por detrás, esperando que no terminara de empeoras las cosas.

-oe…

-esta bien, no te preocupes de acuerdo?-dijo sin voltear a verme-solo tendré que ir a cambiarme. Espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo-salió de la cocina.

No se cuanto tiempo exactamente me quede esperándola caminando entre la cocina, la sala y el comedor, pero fácilmente podía calcular que habían pasado unos quince minutos. Era insensato que una persona pudiera tardar tanto tiempo solo en un cambio de ropa. La última vez que me quede esperándola no había tardado ni cinco minutos. No era famoso por mi paciencia, así que desesperado por saber el motivo del por que no estaba aun aquí conmigo, subí por las escaleras en busca de su habitación.

Al llegar al pasillo, una luz trémula salía de la única puerta medio abierta que se hallaba en la pared derecha. Lentamente me acerque a ella, imaginando de quien seria esa alcoba. Me detuve frente a la pequeña abertura que se creaba en la puerta y estando a punto de tocarla para anunciar mi presencia, mis ojos se posaron en la imagen que había dentro de la habitación. Una imagen que al instante me dejo sin aliento.

Encima de la cama con sabanas azul pastel estaba el vestido que Julia tenia puesto antes. A su lado, la silueta de la chica me daba la espalda con solo la ropa interior puesta, al parecer buscando en el armario las prendas con la que debía cambiarse.

Me quede paralizado con el solo objetivo de observarla. No debía mirarla, lo sabia; si fuera mas inteligente, tendría que dar media vuelta y marcharme por donde había venido, si no es que quería ganarme una buena reprimenda si ella llegaba a enterarse, pero en ese momento no tenia voluntad para nada. Y ella tampoco me lo estaba poniendo muy fácil.

Al voltearse de perfil para ver mejor una de las prendas, apareció la redondeaba y delicada forma de su escote y parte del sujetador sin tirantes de encaje negro con rojo y la pantaleta que hacia juego. El recuerdo de lo que había bajo ese sujetador no había dejado de atormentarme desde que la viera desnuda en las aguas termales. Clave la mirada en los delgados hombros, en el fino torso, en el hermoso arco de su espalda formando la estrecha curva de su cintura y caderas. Toda la piel de su cuerpo era de un uniforme color chocolate claro, cremoso y exquisito. Trague saliva pesadamente.

Dios! Estaba apunto de volverme loco. Si esto seguía así, acabaría con un bozal en la boca y una camisa de fuerza. Tenia que dejar de espiarla como un vulgar mirón y comportarme con decencia. Estaba actuando como un maldito pervertido que no era. Pero es que era un verdadero infierno tenerla de esta manera, tan lejos y tan cerca de poder experimentar el sabor de su tersa piel, de explorar cada uno de los secretos que escondía su ser.

Unos segundos más tarde de que ella sacara una falda del montón de ropa dentro del closet, coloco las piernas entre la prenda para deslizarla hacia arriba por sus firmes muslos con un sexy contoneo y así poder abrochar los botones de la falda que le quedaban a la altura del vientre. Inspirando profundamente, observe decepcionado como esa región del cuerpo femenino había sido tapada, por lo que mi imaginación se encargo de rellenar los espacio. La chica dio unas cuantas vueltas frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia cerca. En ese momento, su mirada se encontró con la mía, y estaba seguro que mis ojos eran capaces de expresar con intensidad lo que sentía. Peor aun, eso no me impidió seguir observándola con mi mirada ardiente y depredadora.

-KAEDE!!

Julia levanto del suelo la ropa mas cercana a ella, cubriéndose el pecho lo mejor que pudo mientras que su rostro adquiría un fuerte tono escarlata.

-lo siento…-dije por segunda vez en el día, alejando los ojos de ella.

-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?!-no era necesario voltear a verla para saber que estaba enojada.

-acabo de llegar…-bien, el daño ya estaba hecho, así que qué mas daba mentir.

-y por que no me dijiste nada?!

Por que quería seguir mirándote.

-eehh…

Díselo!

-no quería interrumpir…

Cobarde.

-pues lo hiciste, y mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa para lo que acabas de hacer!!

Y la tenia, solo que ya la olvide.

-ya puedes voltear.

Eso hice. Ahora Julia traía puesta una blusa rosa con botones al frente, dirigiéndome una mirada llena de veneno, las manos en la cintura y dando leves golpes al piso con el pie.

-y bien?

Era obvio que quería una explicación lógica, y no estaba entre mis planes decirle la verdad, mucho menos decirle cualquier tontería. Tenía dos opciones.

-y bien qué?

Podría hacerme el desentendido.

-por que estabas espiándome?!

-no te estaba espiando!

O podría negarlo.

-a no?!-contesto con burla-entonces que viniste a hacer aquí en mi habitación?!

-tardaste demasiado y quise saber por que!

-oohh de verdad?-cualquier rastro de enojo que haya tenido, desapareció, y en cambio se asomo una sonrisa lasciva-no será que tienes otros motivos?

-de que hablas?

-ooh no lo se, dímelo tu… -su voz era insinuante y sus ojos trigueños brillaron con diversión mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia mi-tal ves lo que querías era verme desnuda, verdad?

-como estas tan segura de eso?-le dije cortante tratando de mantenerme sereno, pero su continua cercanía me lo dificultaba mucho.

-es tan obvio, después de todo te traigo loquito, no es cierto _mi rey_?-dejo escapar una pequeña risa, terminando de pegar su cuerpo contra el mío, pasando sus manos por mi torso y cuello. Ese simple contacto fue suficiente para que mis latinos corrieran a toda velocidad.

-no seas presumida...-dije controlándome a duras penas mientras ella no dejaba de pasar sus afables manos por cada pulgada de mi tronco-no recuerdo haberte dicho eso…

Incluso a través de la ropa podía sentir la caricia y la calidez que ella irradiaba por mi pecho, calentándome la piel. Estaba demasiado cerca para poder ignorarla, demasiado cerca para negar el efecto que ella tenía sobre mí. Y no sabia si ella reparo en ello, por que sonrío mordiéndose el labio y dejando escapar un suspiro. El cálido aliento me cosquilleo en ese sensible lugar entre la clavícula y los hombros.

-deja de hacerte el duro conmigo _papacito_… -Julia presiono sus labios contra mi garganta, teniendo que alzarse un poco para lograrlo. No fui capaz de contener un gemido entrecortado, haciendo tambalear el poco juicio que aun se aferraba a mi mente. Con la respiración agitada, baje la vista para mirarla a los ojos, admirando cada parte de su hermoso rostro.

Mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar como una maquina, llamándome estúpido de todas las maneras e idiomas que conocía. Todo esto había comenzado por mi falta de tolerancia, por mi audacia de querer hacer más de lo que debía, por un fallo inapelable de mi voluntad; y aquí estaban las consecuencias, y lo único que hacia ante ellos era negarme a afrontar lo que yo mismo había buscado.

¿Por qué demonios no podía simplemente decirle la verdad?

¿Por qué tenia que callar mis deseos cuando ya habían salido casi todos a la luz?

Con la determinación plasmada en mi rostro, pose mi mano sobre la suya que aun se mantenía en mi pecho y la apreté levemente. Julia me miro asombrada con los labios entreabiertos, atrayentes y literalmente suplicando que los tocara.

Quiero todo de ella.

La quiero a ella.

-tienes razón… -susurre muy suavemente-a estas alturas, no tiene caso que oculte lo que ya es evidente…

-te refieres a…

-me refiero a que es verdad que estoy loco por ti, mas loco de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir…-enrede mi brazo alrededor de su cintura haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran. La sensación me recorrió como una descarga eléctrica, una señal que no podía desmentir cuando mi cuerpo mismo me pedía con urgencia apaciguar de algún modo el apetito voraz que ardía en cada medula de mi cuerpo.

-Ka… Kaede… yo… -pero no la deje acabar, por que comencé a pasear mi boca por su mejilla, bajando por la quijada rozando con mis manos su nuca. Pude ver como luchaba por tratar de articular palabra alguna-yo… pienso que…

-a veces piensas demasiado…-aparte un poco mis labios de la piel para hablar-solo déjame seguir un poco mas…-humedecí mas mis labios para saborear con mas ahínco esa área, mordiendo y succionando de vez en vez-tu… solo tienes que decirme cuando parar y lo hare…

Escuche los profundos suspiros en mi oído, incitándome a expandir el beso hasta su garganta. Apreté sus pechos contra mi, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón estrellarse en mi pecho. Levante la cabeza para recrearme con el rubor dibujado en el rostro femenino; mis labios estaban solo a un centímetro de los de ella. Entrecerrando los ojos para darme a entender lo que quería, permití que el deseo me dominara y atrape sus labios con los míos en un beso largo, húmedo y ardiente, adentrándome en su boca con un envite abrasador. Su respuesta fue casi inmediata, permitiéndome abrir con cautela los labios y buscándola con la lengua; se dejo caer sobre mí, en una muestra clara de rendición, gimiendo contra mi boca. El placer burbujeante que antes mantenía encerrado, surgió como un relámpago. Sentí los brazos de Julia aferrarse a mi espalda. Temiendo que callera al notar flaquear sus piernas, la sostuve con firmeza, levantándola del suelo y así facilitarme el trabajo, pero ella se alejo del contacto rápidamente. La mire despechado.

-lo siento…-tartamudeo sin dejar de jadear-es que… estas zapatillas me están matando…

Le mostré una media sonrisa y deje escapar una risa juguetona.

-eso se puede arreglar… -musite con toda la intención de sonar sugestivo.

Curvee el dorso para posicionar el brazo detrás de sus rodillas y levantarle las piernas del suelo. Sitié mi otro brazo en su espalda y la acomode entre mis brazos sin quitarle la vista de encima, deleitándome con cada gesto en el rostro de ella, que me observaba vacilante. Camine con ella hasta la cama, donde la recosté lentamente y me eche hacia atrás mientras deslizaba mis manos por sus deliciosas piernas, deteniéndome en sus pies y acomodándolos en mi regazo para empezar a desajustar las zapatillas con absoluta lentitud, disfrutando del roce de la piel fresca y tersa en las yemas de mis dedos. El rostro ruborizado de Julia coronado con una amplia sorpresa, me hicieron sonreír. Deje caer el primer zapato descuidadamente al piso, sin querer perderme ninguna expresión que pudiera demostrar y hacerme saber hasta que punto podía hacerla perder la cordura. Continué con la otra zapatilla y a los pocos segundos cayo de nueva cuenta al suelo. Regrese la mano a sus pies, continuando las caricias con un movimiento pausado en el tarso.

-mejor?

-ha… hai… -la chica contuvo un sollozo-gracias…

Tanteando el terreno, subí las manos poco a poco, pasando por sus tobillos, rodillas y muslos, embelesado por el contraste de la piel clara con la oscura. Me detuve antes de llegar al borde de la falda, desbaratándome por las ganas de arrancársela de un tirón. Me incorpore unos segundos para poder quedar encima de ella.

-aun quieres que siga?-el tono de mi voz hizo que la propuesta pareciera una broma. Aun así, le sostuve la mirada demostrándole el mundo de éxtasis que prometía darle si accedía a dejarme continuar, viendo como sus ojos brillaban de necesidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y mi ritmo cardiaco se acelero. Volví a besarla con fervor y la sentí temblar cuando mis dedos se perdieron bajo la falda, palpando la piel de sus caderas y encontrando la tela de la ropa interior. Enrede mi mano libre en su cabello; ella se asió en mis hombros para poco después intentar deshacerme de la playera. Cuando escuche el murmullo de su voz pronunciando mi nombre contra mis labios en una anhelante suplica, me sentí desfallecer a cualquier demanda que ella quisiera de mí. Sin pensar, me despoje de la prenda que cubría mi torso y comencé a devorar la piel de su cuello, jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras ella vagaba sus manos por mi abdomen, pecho y hombros. Pase las caricias a su omoplato y fue ahí cuando me tome con el escote de la blusa dándome la bienvenida con el primer botón. Comencé a desabrochar cada uno de ellos siendo cauteloso, esperando que ella me diera luz roja, pero nunca llego. Al dejar expuesto sus pechos solo con el sujetador, me erguí con los brazos apoyados a cada lado de su cuerpo y no pude resistir el hambre de contemplarla; el sujetador negro era de media copa con encaje rojo en los bordes cubriendo la cima de sus senos con discreción, que bajaban y subían por los rápidos jadeos. La sed de sentir esa parte de ella en mi boca era insoportable.

-aun no me has dicho que me detenga…

Ella me sonrió con los ojos iluminados de la emoción y levantando la espalda de la cama me rodeo con sus brazos, susurrándome.

-no quiero que te detengas…

La aprete contra mi pecho, estremeciéndome todo el cuerpo; cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación de su piel pegada a la mía.

-te prometo… que te hare tocar el cielo… -murmure en su oído.

Sucumbiendo al deseo de poseerla desnuda a mi merced, aligere la vestimenta que aun le quedaba y lleve mis manos a su espalda para terminar de desabrochar el sostén. Pero irónicamente, me estaba costando demasiado trabajo. Julia rió por lo bajo, esparciendo sus besos a lo largo de mi cuello, que no me ayudaban en lo absoluto a mantener la concentración para quitarle el sujetador. ¡Maldita sea! Si apenas ayer pude quitárselo sin ningún problema e incluso sin que ella se diera cuenta. No podía quedar mal con ella ahora, no cuando por fin me dio el si definitivo. ¿Acaso estaba tan nervioso como para no poder hacer algo que parecía tan sencillo?

Al ver que mis manos torpes sencillamente no podían con eso, observé como ella se llevaba las manos hacia atrás para desabrocharse el sujetador ella misma. El movimiento empujo los pechos hacia delante, acentuando la forma redonda y firme. La prenda cayó sobre ella y en un instante aparecieron ante mí, plenos, suaves, coronados por el oscuro pezón y el pequeño lunar arriba de este, atrayéndome a pesar de que esta no era la primera vez que los había visto tan cerca. Para mi, eran simplemente perfectos, ni demasiado grandes ni tampoco muy pequeños; con el tamaño exacto. En ese momento, me olvide de como debía respirar.

Ella se ruborizo aun más, y con un nudo en la garganta tome su rostro entre mis manos aproximando su rostro al mío, besando sus labios con mesura pero sin dejar de ser intenso, jugueteando con el labio inferior para después darle pequeños mordiscos, enroscando mi lengua con la de ella, saboreándola a conciencia. La recosté en la cama usando mi peso, recorriendo las caricias desde su cuello hasta el montículo de sus senos. Comencé a rozándolos con mis dedos, dibujando círculos en la punta y ahuecándolos en mi palma. Julia jadeo suavemente, haciendo que fluyera en mí el deseo de oírla gemir más fuerte. Quería que gritara mi nombre, quería hacerla vibrar de placer, quería llevarla a la cúspide más alta del orgasmo.

Con ese pensamiento baje la cabeza, rindiéndome ante la necesidad de besar y lamer sus deliciosos senos. Tomando uno de los pezones entre mi boca, inicie una nueva mezcla de sensaciones mientras probaba con suma devoción la piel que se endurecía reaccionando a la humedad de mi lengua, que la hicieron jadear, arqueando su espalda contra mí, ofreciéndome más. Le respondí con una leve succión en la cima de sus pechos, mientras que con mi mano libre masajeaba la otra. Cambie de posición para continuar las caricias en su otro pecho, succionando, chupando, mordiendo y lamiendo con ansiedad.

-Rukawa…-protesto ella suavemente, aferrándose a la almohada y dejando escapar un gemido-Rukawa…

Lamiendo por última vez el pezón hinchado por las caricias, levante la vista para mirar el gozo dibujado en su rostro completamente ruborizado. Dios! Se veía endiabladamente hermosa; y la mantendría así, excitaba y mojada.

-aun no he terminado… -le susurre en un tono provocador.

Deslice la mano desde el pecho, bajando por su estomago y cintura hasta toparme con la falda. De un leve jalón me deshice de la vestimenta que obstruía el área mas intima de la chica, dejando a la vista la delgada pantaleta. Mis ojos recorrieron las curvas frente a mi, a la vez que mis manos viajaban y sentían cada contorno de la piel canela tibia ante los roces. Resbalando las yemas de mis dedos por su vientre, delinee círculos en todo su espacio; continué las caricias mas abajo hasta detenerme en la unión de sus piernas y comencé rozarla con mis dedos sobre la tela. No quería dejar ni una parte de ella sin tocar. A cada segundo las exhalaciones de Julia se hicieron más sonoras. Abriendo las piernas en una sugestiva invitación, arrastre los dedos bajo la ropa para tocar directamente los húmedos pliegues femeninos y comenzar a explorar su interior, preparándola para lo que seguía con movimientos circulares. El grito emocionado de ella inundo la habitación mientras la sentía temblar, apretando sus manos en mis hombros y echando su cabeza hacia atrás con los labios abiertos. La satisfacción de verla subir a lo más alto en cada embestida de mis dedos, explorando, rozando su centro palpitante, tibio y húmedo, era una sensación reconfortante.

-Ka…Kaede… -jadeo ella.

-estoy aquí… -pose mis labios sobre los de ella-tranquila… estoy aquí…

-Kaede… yo…-cerro los ojos con fuerza mordiendo su labio para no dejar salir un gemido al hablar.

-Julia… mírame… -ella abrió los ojos y me miro-dímelo… dime lo que sientes por mi… necesito saberlo…

-yo… te quiero… -añadió entre jadeos y el amor en sus ojos me abrazo-te quiero Kaede…

Ya no podía más. Mi cuerpo pedía a gritos unirme con ella, fundirme con ella. No existía poder tan grande en la tierra que pudiera mantenerme lejos de su presencia, de su aroma. Retire mis dedos poco después de que ella alcanzara el clímax y aproveché el tiempo para quitarle la única prenda que a ella le quedaba, revelando así el ultimo de sus secretos. Inmediatamente después, me deshice de mis vaqueros y los bóxers. Baje mis manos hasta sus caderas, atrayéndola directamente a mi cuerpo para acomodarla justo en el lugar adecuado, sintiendo que mi ansiedad crecía.

-aun quieres seguir?-sugerí con la pasión matándome-aun estamos a tiempo.

Ella se acerco para depositar un beso suave en mis labios.

-te quiero, Kaede… y se que tu también, por eso quiero ser tuya…

La apreté de nuevo contra mí, besándola tiernamente primero en la frente y después en sus labios. Abriéndome paso dentro de ella con suavidad, la levante por las caderas para ayudarla a deslizarse en mi interior, pero un quejido de dolor de parte de ella me hizo detenerme abruptamente.

-estas bien?

-si… -me dijo apretando los parpadas-solo… tengo que… acostumbrarme…

Sabía que esta era la primera vez para ella, y también para mí, pero a ella le costaría mas trabajo, ya que al principio seria algo doloroso, y lo que menos quería era producirle cualquier clase de daño. Volví a empujar esta vez con mayor suavidad que antes, atravesándola como si fuera mantequilla y sintiendo como se desgarraba la marca que indicaba su virginidad. Ella se mordió el labio y me abrazo fuertemente por la espalda. Todo ese transcurso me pareció una eternidad, hasta que empecé a mecerme lentamente sobre ella, cuidando de cada gesto que surgía para saber como debía moverme. Pude ver con alivio como el dolor poco a poco desaparecía de su rostro, animándome a continuar estimulándola. Cada lenta estocada despertó en mi todas las terminaciones nerviosas y provocándome sacudidas de placer en todo el cuerpo. Julia rodeo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, haciendo mas profunda la penetración y sintiendo que estallaría en cualquier momento. Tuve que detenerme un instante gruñendo y apretando los puños en la sabana para no echarlo todo a perder antes de tiempo.

El sudor comenzó a extenderse en ambos mientras recuperaba el aliento y seguía las oscilaciones; mis caderas avanzando y retrocediendo, y las de ella absorbiéndome, frotándose contra mí, sin dejar de gemir con excitación. El calor en nuestros cuerpos empezó a aumentar con cada fricción, con cada roce; la forma en la que ella se entregaba, la plenitud de estar con ella, era la sensación más deliciosa que pude haber sentido jamás. La mire a los ojos al sentir sus manos pasearse por mi pecho y abdomen, y en ese momento me olvide de todo a mi alrededor, solo sabia que ella estaba ahí, debajo de mi, disfrutando tanto como yo lo hacia. Cuando su sonrisa me envolvió, supe la necesidad tan grande que tenia de ella. Baje el rostro para besarla ardorosamente, frotando mis manos en sus pechos con absoluta suavidad.

-Julia… -la llame con voz ronca-amor… dime… que sientes?

-siento… -hablo son la respiración entrecortada-caliente… húmedo y… mucho…

-placer?...-añadí cautivado. Ella asintió con la cabeza apretando los parpados.

Concentrándome en su respiración agitada, ahogue un gemido con mis labios presionando con fuerza, mientras el ritmo de ambos se volvía cada vez mas rápido, la distancia entre mis embestidas se hicieron mas cortas, la velocidad se incremento poco a poco.

-eres…tan dulce…-le murmure al oído mientras empujaba en ella con mas profundidad-tan exquisita… tan deliciosa…

Un placer atormentador amenazo con hacerme perder la cordura, e intente sin mucho éxito ahogar un gemido de éxtasis cuando las paredes del interior de Julia me apretaron sin piedad alguna. El orgasmo broto como un torbellino desde mi entrepierna hasta la punta de mis dedos, revolcándome con ferocidad, dejando descargar mi esencia dentro de ella. Julia ladeo la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo los espasmos del clímax que la sacudieron por completo, dejando escapar un fuerte sollozo, seguido de mi nombre.

-Oh Rukawa!-grito ella, clavándome las uñas en los hombros.

Con el grito de Julia resonando en mis oídos y cegado por la tormentosa sensación del placer extremo, me sumergí en el sedoso paraíso de su interior una vez más. Sin ser capaz mis músculos de poder sostenerme, me desplome sobre ella con el cuerpo empapado de sudor, jadeando y acalorado. Sintiéndome un poco mareado y luchando por recobrar el aliento, abrí los ojos para ver el rostro sonrojado de Julia, sus labios hinchados, su cuerpo relajado. Mi pecho se sumió en una pesada pero agradable satisfacción.

Acomode mi cuerpo a su lado, envolviéndola con mis brazos posesivamente llevando mis labios a su cabello. Ella enredo sus piernas con las mías, sintiendo el hermoso roce de su piel cremosa contra la mía.

De algo estaba completamente seguro ahora; esto estaba mas halla de cualquier otro sentimiento que alguna vez haya podido experimentar, y definitivamente, esto era mil veces mejor que el Básquet Ball.

* * *

**uuuyyyyyy!!!**

**que calor hace aqui!!! jajaja**

**espero que les halla gustado, por que realmente me esforce como loca para hacer lo mejor ke pude, con decirles que me dormi tres noches seguidas hasta las 3 de la mañana para escribirlo y poder terminarlo a tiempo... **

**bueno ahora si aqui tienen el lemmon que tanto me rogaban desde hace tanto tiempo!!**


	26. Raices

**perdon por la tardanzaaaa, es increible ke aya tardado casi tres meses pra poder subir este capitulo, pero lo compensare por ke hasta ahora es el mas largo qye e hecho!! con mas de 30 paginas!!**

**buno bueno, este capitulo es tambien bastante fuerteson por lo que ya adverti jejeje**

**este capitulo no me agrado tantoi como me gustaria ke me kedara, asi ke entiendo por si no les agrada algo  
**

**disfrutenlo!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 25. **Raíces.

La sexualidad abre una ventana a pasajes indefinidos, inexplorados pero al mismo tiempo fascinante, que te invita a explorar esa parte de ti que creías dormida o peor aun, vergonzosa. Se te pasan por la mente miles de maneras de demostrarle a ese hombre que lo amas con locura, de querer amarlos hasta con los dientes. Te imaginas lo que se sentirá, te preguntas si él será tan bueno en la cama como lo es cuando te besa. En fin, toneladas de cosas volando por tu imaginación alimentadas por las hormonas que nos dominan.

Dios santo! Si mi _abuela_ fuera capaz de leerme el pensamiento, ya me hubiera mandado directamente a la hoguera por hereje, si ni siquiera puede tolerar los comerciales de las toallas sanitarias. No es como si un día me despertara una mañana y se me antojara ponerme una blusa amarilla o comer unas tostadas de pata y al día siguiente tenga ganas de hacer el amor con mi novio. No es algo con lo que cuentas en tus planes.

No se para que le busco ruido al _chicharrón_. Por que claro que la culpa la tengo yo. Quien me manda a tener un novio que le hace competencia al mismísimo Orlando Bloom. Ahora imagínate al tan afamado Kaede Rukawa para ti solita, en tu habitación, en una noche que promete más que solo una cita rutinaria, y tú con la calentura arremangada en la falda (literalmente); créeme que en ese momento, no hay quien te pare.

Esto no quiere decir que me este quejando, claro que no. Al contrario, me sentí la chica mas afortunada del mundo. Rukawa no solo fue atento y lindo conmigo, sino que pude percibir esa conexión de amor y deseo que nunca pensé que alguien como él fuera capaz de transmitirme. Incluso me cuesta aceptar que me haya dicho palabras románticas para aderezar el momento. Fue la noche más hermosa de toda mi vida, hasta ahora.

Es increíble como una buena noche así, con el chico adecuado, sentimos que la vida es maravillosa, desaparecen los traumas de gordas y feas, nos vemos hermosas y el día es más soleado que nunca. Así me sentía yo ahora mismo mientras volteaba el pan francés en la sartén, con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tarareando una canción.

Había dejado a Kaede dormido en la cama desde hacia una media hora. Me costo algo de trabajo zafarme de su agarre teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo (aunque muchas dudaran de que eso fuera posible), ponerme encima su camisa negra impregnada con el olor de él, despedirme con un pequeño beso en su mejilla y escabullirme silenciosamente directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de ambos. El dichoso pollo con salsa de champiñones, se fue a la basura con todo y la _paella_. Lo único que sobrevivió fue el majar de coco que permaneció en el refrigerador.

A los pocos minutos de estar colocando la última pieza de pan en el sartén con mantequilla, el ruido de unos pasos bajando las escaleras me hizo un hueco en el estomago, haciéndome consiente de quien era y de lo que había pasado. No me dio tiempo ni de tomar aire para darle los buenos días cuando él ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina listo para quitarme el aliento.

-buenos días, Kaede…-tartamudee al verlo sin la sudadera que ahora yo traía puesta. ¡Condenado, como se atreve a presentarse así en mi cocina después de haberme hecho el amor!

-buenas… -dijo mirándome fijamente y al oír su voz la electricidad me sacudió.

-este… -desvíe la vista por unos segundos y sentí las mejillas cubrirse de un rubor mortificante-quieres desayunar?

Caminó a mi dirección con ese aire confiado de siempre, disfrutando pasar los ojos por mis piernas desnudas y por la forma de mis pechos sin sujetador a través de la sudadera. Intrigada, me mordisqueé el labio bajo esa mirada apreciativa.

-estoy preparando pan francés con frutas…-fingí naturalidad aunque por dentro me llene de palomas-espero que te gust…

Y me planto uno de esos besos aborasados donde sientes que esta apunto de arrancarte la garganta, que me hizo flaquear las piernas. Supongo que era su forma de darme los buenos días, y de paso recordarme la primera noche de ambos. Se separo lentamente dejando el beso tronado, mis labios hinchados y la mirada lujuriosa con el deseo profundo de compartir más.

-me encanta… -susurró lanzándome un mirada acalorada.

-yo… yokatta…

Él me sonrió sutilmente, como si viera en mi la persona que hubiera estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo sin siquiera darse cuenta que lo quería, como lo único que le hacia falta para tener una vida perfecta. Antes de separarse por completo, me dio otro beso en la frente mientras pronunciaba la palabra "arigatou".

No… gracias a ti…

Me quede embelesada viéndolo por un largo rato. Lo veía tan guapo y chulo que me olvide por completo de que la comida aun seguía en el fuego, hasta que el olor ha quemado me hizo despertar de mi atolondrado estado.

-aaahh!!!! El desayuno se me quema!!!

Tuve que sacarlo de improviso de la sartén para comprobar que efectivamente, la mitad del pan se había chamuscado.

-ese te tocara a ti-ataco de inmediato mi novio.

-que?!-ataje indignada-si fue tu culpa el que se me quemara!!

-mi culpa?-alzo una ceja con desaprobación.

-exacto! Si no me hubieras distraído, el pan no estaría _achicharrado_!!

-la que esta cocinando eres tu no yo!

Estuve a punto de lanzar una grosería, pero me la trague. Debería aprender a negarme, pero ahí va la buey. Me choca que se salga con la suya. Preferí ignorarlo y continuar con la tarea siguiente en la lista de preparar un desayuno completo.

-Julia…-esta vez su voz sonaba, si no insegura, al menos preocupada.

-que pasa?-deje de picar las nueces para mirarlo; apoyo su espalda en el respaldo de la mesa de trabajo y me observo de reojo.

-estas bien?-parpadee sin entender-me refiero a… si no tienes alguna molestia o… algo…

-molestia?-cuando lo vi sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado, entendí a lo que se refería-ah!… no, no te preocupes, estoy bien…

-no se mucho sobre esas cosas de mujeres pero…-pues yo diría que sabes demasiado, _cariño_-solo quería estar seguro de no haberte causado algún daño…

-tranquilo, estoy mejor que nunca!-y le sonreí con tranquilidad.

Lo note echando un vistazo al reloj de pared, que señalaba las diez y media de la mañana, después saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una caja rectangular pequeña color rosa.

-toma…

-que es?…-la tome intentando leer alguno de los _kanjis_ en el empaque, pero me fue inútil.

-tomate dos…

Será posible…

-Kaede… -le hable con el filo clavado en mi voz-así que… venias preparado?

-pues… algo así… -de nuevo no tuvo el coraje para mirarme a la cara.

Fue entonces cuando la duda que antes se había extinguido volvió a surgir, llenándome el pecho de piedras enormes y pesadas. ¿Esto significaba que todo lo tenía planeado? ¿Qué no era yo la primera experiencia con una mujer así como lo había sido para mi con un hombre? ¿Entonces, si había tenido esa clase de encuentro intimo con otras chicas?

Eso explicaba la manera tan precisa que tenia de tocarme. De qué otra forma podía haber ganado esa experiencia sino es teniendo a otras mujeres en su alcoba. Que ingenua eres Julia. Después de todo, la cosa que tienes enfrente es un hombre como todos que solo piensa con el_ pito_ colgado entre las piernas. Que podías esperar. Al fin y al cabo, todos acaban siendo unos_ cabrones_.

Baje la cabeza sintiendo que se me comprimía el corazón.

-Julia?-lo escuche llamarme, pero no hice caso.

Otro hombre que sigue siendo como todos los demás de la perrera: unos mediocres emocionalmente hablando, inmaduros cuando se trata de relaciones, su falta de compromiso y lo desgraciados que son o pueden llegar a ser con tal de tener a una chica entre las piernas.

-Rukawa… -apreté la caja entre mis dedos-a cuantas chicas les has dado estas pastillas?

Y ahí estoy yo en la lista de las vírgenes que se acaba de tirar al multi asediado Kaede Rukawa, con el número 48 tatuado en mi frente como una vaca.

-eres la primera…

Levante el rostro para verificar la verdad en sus ojos azules que estaban fijos en mi.

-no me vengas con esos cuentos?!-le grite tratando de mantener la cabeza fría-piensas que soy tan tonta para creerte eso?!

-por que habría de mentirte?

-dímelo tu! Me es imposible creer que no hayas tenido experiencia previa después de haberme hecho…-me detuve sintiendo mi rostro enrojecer al recordar-todas… esas… cosas…

-que cosas?

Haberme hecho sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo y haberme dado ese placer maravilloso que nunca pensé que pudiera existir.

Ya en serio, sabia que se estaba haciendo el tonto y eso en lugar de relajarme, me lleno de rabia… y de vergüenza. Respire hondo para no perder el control tan rápido como normalmente lo hacia. Aunque pensar que Kaede vivía ahora en un lago de aguas tranquilas con todas sus viejas alrededor alabándolo y yo encerrada en una roca donde el mar revienta, me sacaba de los nervios.

-bueno… -musite fingiendo tranquilidad-al menos dime el nombre de las fulanitas para que les de las gracias por haberte enseñado tan bien.

Estaba intentando ser lo mas civilizada posible, pero con los celos quemándome las entrañas, no podía asegurar de no ser capaz de dejar que el demonio me dominara e ir a regalarles la más larga y dolorosa tortura a esas pendejas.

-no insistas con eso!-se enderezo y se planto frente a mi comenzando a enfadarse-crees realmente que he tenido aventuras?

-y que quieres que piense?!

-pienso que tienes una imaginación demasiado grande-me pareció verle una media sonrisa, como quien tiene la situación bajo control y sin dejar que mi ira lo afecte, en realidad, parecía que se divertía con mi berrinche -por que crees eso?

-como que por que?!-bien, mi supuesto control ya se fue al retrete-quieres que me crea que no has tenido otras _viejas_ en tu cama después de lo de anoche? Que no has tenido experiencia con otras chicas que se te han ofrecido? Por quien me tomas?!

-eso no es experiencia… es instinto.

Yo me quede paralizada, observándolo atentamente. Me devolvía la mirada intensa y profundamente.

-instinto?

Asintió con la cabeza y apoyando su mano en la mesa, acerco su rostro al mío inclinándose un poco para quedar a la misma altura. Las líneas de los músculos de sus hombros y brazo se marcaron al hacerlo.

-soy tan virgen como tu… -susurro con esa voz grave y absorbente-o debería decir, lo era.

Mejor que así fuera, por que si llegara a enterarme de lo contrario, lo perseguiría a él y a la susodicha para freírlos en aceite hirviendo. Aun así, no podía creer todavía que estuviéramos en la misma barca. Él, que es un chico tan cotizado y buscado por media preparatoria, que no haya tenido ninguna clase de relación intima con alguien mas me resultaba impactante, pero lo cierto era que le creía, por que lo podía ver en sus ojos. El alivio y la felicidad que sentí fueron como volar entre nubes.

-y que me dices de las pastillas?-debería enfrentarlo cuando no me ponga a temblar con solo oírlo.

-solo quiero cuidar de ti, no quiero que pienses que esto no es en serio ni que me eres indiferente.

Mi pecho se expandió de felicidad y se lo demostré con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. Él tomo la caja de las pastillas encima de la mesa y saco las únicas dos que mostraba el empaque.

-tómatelas… -las dejo caer en mi palma.

-vaya…-las mire con curiosidad para luego llevármelas a la boca y pasarlas por la garanta -no pensé que serian tan pequeñas. Tendré que tomarlas también la próxima vez?

Ups, creo que había sido demasiado aventada con ese comentario, pero no me importo mucho. ¿Cómo podría tener pena con él cuando mi cuarto había sido el escenario de nuestra primera noche juntos? Él me miro expectante.

-por que… habrá una próxima vez, verdad?-pregunte con temor y medio abochornada.

-claro…-Kaede sonrió arrogante-todas las veces que quieras. Pero no podrás tomártelas de nuevo.

-por que?

-mientras mas se usen, mas pierden su efecto. La próxima vez será diferente.

-quieres decir que, estarás mas prevenido?-afirmo con la cabeza-ósea que usaras preservativo?

La palabra en si la pronuncie de forma mas fresca de lo que esperaba, y a pesar de que él no lo tomo de malos modos, a mi me costaba trabajo aun acostumbrarme, por lo que se me salió una mueca. Sonaba extraño que ahora tuviéramos la necesidad de usar uno de esos. Para mi sorpresa, Kaede levanto el brazo para pasar un dedo por mi mejilla con suavidad.

-te prometo que la próxima vez cuidare mejor de ti.

Ambos nos sonreímos dulcemente, claro que él con menos intensidad que yo. Me sentí reconfortada por haber hablado con Kaede de algo así. Ese viejo truco de que te voy a dar un besito, te sacas el preservativo de la manga, enjaulas al pájaro y queda todo listo para continuar, ya estaba definido. Aun no he comprobado a ciencia cierta que tan poco natural podía ser, aunque después de haber probado sin nada de nada, debo decir que podre notar la diferencia y que nada seria mejor sino tuviera que ponerse el dichoso condón. No cabe duda que nos quitara frescura, pero a cambio de eso, da seguridad. ¿Tiene que haber siempre un precio que pagar?

Lo rodee con mis brazos para abrazarlo, quedando casi colgada alrededor de su cuello. La playera (que era lo único que tenia encima) se levanto mas arriba de mis muslos, cubriéndome a penas lo necesario, pero no me importo. Rukawa pasó los brazos por debajo de la prenda, envolviéndolos en mi cintura y espalda, tocando mi piel directamente, sosteniéndome con firmeza para mantenerme pegada a él y no dejarme caer. Pegue mi mejilla contra la de él, aspirando cerca de su cuello.

-si lo prefieres, podemos buscar otras alternativas…-le sugerí con suavidad.

-no quiero arriesgarte de nuevo…-contesto con solidez, pero con calma-eso no volverá a suceder.

-desde cuando te volviste tan responsable?-le dije divertida al separarme de él para quedar cara a cara y mirarlo a los ojos.

-desde que tiene que ver contigo-dijo con simpleza.

-ah ya! Me alegra saber que yo fui la causante de hacerte responsable.

Todo iba resultando de maravilla. Yo sabia que para la próxima él lo traería por que él sabía que yo sabía que los íbamos a usar. Como quien dice (y para no hacerlo trabalenguas) las condiciones estaban dadas. Hasta que me quise dar un tiro al notar un pequeñísimo detalle.

Yo no tenia ni las mas remota idea de cómo poner un miserable condón, y estoy segura de que mi querido novio, a sus casi 17 años de vida y como buenos vírgenes que habíamos sido los dos, tampoco conocía nada al respecto.

-o…oye… Kaede… -musite nerviosa con temor a iniciar el tema y bajando las palmas hasta apoyarlas en su perfecto pecho-tu si sabes como usar un condón, verdad?

Bajo mis dedos los músculos se tensaron, el rostro masculino se contrajo al igual que alcanzo a adquirir un tono mas blanco de lo normal (añadido a su ya de por si muy blanca piel, parecía medio muerto), abrió levemente los ojos y vi moverse su manzana de Adán, indicándome que había pasado grueso. Supe que la cosa no iba tan bien como sonaba. Cuando pensé que no era la única mujer con la Rukawa compartió la cama, di por sentado que tenia una idea clara de los preservativos. Por supuesto eso era antes de saber que era virgen.

-no me digas que no sabes!?-me separe abruptamente al borde de un ataque al miocardio.

-yo… no había pensado en eso…-volteo a otro lado con cara de bruto.

-por dios Kaede!-me lleve la mano a la frente-eres mas inocente de lo que pareces.

No debería resultarme raro, después de todo soy la primera novia formal que ha tenido en toda su existencia. Y también la primera mujer con la que se ha acostado.

-eso me preocupa…-comento en un tono cabizbajo-te pareció inocente lo que acaba de pasar en tu habitación?

-no… no es eso… es decir… no me refiero a eso…-volví a entrar en pánico cuando Kaede me tomo por la cintura por segunda vez para atraerme hacia él.

-por que si es así… -sonrió de forma traviesa-puedo mejorarlo…

No tengo dudas de eso_ papacito_. Si me acabas de demostrar que para eso de la revolcada te pintas solo.

-mira que todavía hay muchas otras cosas que quiero hacerte…

Ay Dios! Ahí va de nuevo al ataque. Deja de susurrarme al oído que no puedo respirar, deja de soplar mi oreja que no me deja pensar correctamente. No sigas pasando tus manos por mi espalda que no seré capaz de luchar contra los escalofríos de placer que me sacuden haciéndome recordar lo sucedido hace pocas horas. Deja de tocarme así que vas a aniquilar mi sentido común.

¡Oh válgame el cielo! Su otra mano esta subiendo por mis caderas. Podía sentir su torso musculoso subir y bajar con cada movimiento. Las ganas de poner mis manos sobre ese cuerpo para sentir toda su vitalidad me retorcía. Ahora podía decir que era una mujer que estaba dispuesta a decirle que si a casi cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Este hombre me va a convertir en una ninfómana.

¡Enfócate Julia!

-Kaede… por favor… estate quieto… -jadee mientras ponía distancia entre nosotros-ahora no… tenemos que resolver primero…

-lo del preservativo?-replicó decepcionado. Bueno, por lo menos me hace caso.

-exacto!-dije aun con las mejillas enardecidas y acomodándome la única prenda que me cubría de no acabar envueltos en las sabanas otra ves-tienes que aprender a enmicarte primero y ya después veremos!

-leemos las instrucciones y punto-dijo como quien da por terminada la discusión.

-crees que es así de fácil?!

-no tenemos otra opción.

-pues… no… pero… -encogí los hombros sin saber que decir-tal ves… deberías… ensayar o algo…

-ensayar?-me miro como si estuviera loca-hablas en serio?

-no se… es que… -me abrace a mi misma desviando la vista, lo que denotaba la preocupación e inseguridad por la que estaba atravesando-seria la primera vez que lo usáramos… y si todo sale mal?

-no saldrá mal.

-como lo sabes?-lo cuestione-no me acabas de decir que nunca has usado uno?

-ya me las arreglare-afirmo casi para si mismo-deja de mortificarte por eso.

-como quieres que no me preocupe si…

-escucha…-me interrumpió-se trata de aprender juntos, o no?

Y tenía razón. Poco a poco ambos aprenderíamos juntos, tendríamos errores juntos y los resolveríamos juntos. La causa de la preocupación, era simplemente que estaba un poco asustada, y es normal. Pero no cabía eso en estos momentos. Asentí sintiéndome reconfortada.

-pero si lo que quieres es ensayar…-me tomo del mentón-podemos empezar ahora.

Esta vez me llene de seguridad y con unas ganas inmensas de una sesión de besos, lo abrace por la cintura para sentir mas cerca el roce de sus tonificados músculos y su blanca piel. Tal vez puedo tener cara de que no rompo un plato, pero a estas alturas, le puedo sacar brillo a la bajilla completa. No lo dejare escapar vivo de mi departamento.

-que pasara con el desayuno?-pregunte con ingenuidad, después de unos cuantas caricias bajo mi ropa y mordiscos en el cuello que me hicieron desfallecer.

-puede esperar…

Las mujeres nos caracterizamos por nuestro tan querido y alabado don de la comunicación, y claro, también de utilizar ese supuesto sexto sentido del que tanto se habla y se presume (aunque a veces puedo llegar a dudar de su existencia). Cuando se trata de comunicación entre nosotras (llamado por las comadres "chisme") tendemos a hablar de forma un tanto recargada, pero eso si, sin dejar de ser realistas. Alguna que otra le pone un poco de su cosecha y el tema se vuelve mas amarillista de lo que es.

¡Pero por Dios! Como si los hombres no hicieran de las suyas al exagerar los detalles y aumentar sus hazañas, contando el numero de viejas cabezas huecas que se han echado, que extrañamente son desconocidas para el resto de la población masculina.

Como toda buena mujer, el enterarme de los chismes mas destacados de los últimos días es parte de mi ambición por conocer mas. Que le puedo hacer, soy una chica comunicativa, de las que le gusta obtener información extra. Ya se lo que me dirán, yo prefiero llamarme de esa manera antes que decir que soy una chismosa, por que eso si, de andar escuchando lo que se cuenta en la cuadra, a andar de soplona contando a medio mundo para que se entere hasta el gato de la abuela del vecino del ayuntamiento, solo para que luego sea yo quien tenga que cargar el muerto, de eso nada, no señor.

Si hay que echarle la culpa a alguien, es a mis dichosas tías (y no lo digo solo por las mujeres, sino también por los esposos de éstas quienes no se quedaban atrás al dar su buena aportación semanal); si, esas mismas eruditas del chismógrafo local ambulante que llenan su arsenal para tener algo interesante que contar cada fin de semana, aparte del capitulo de la novela de las 9. Fue por ellas que nació en mi esa virtud tan gloriosa como lo es la comunicación.

Y es en este punto donde me encontraba chismorreando en el receso de la escuela en lo que parecía ser una reunión espontanea entre mujeres muy amena y repleta de trapitos sucios al sol. Gracias a Dios que el salón estaba casi vacio.

-entonces si lograste comprarlos?-pregunto Haruko un tanto avergonzada por la conversación.

-al final si, pero tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi hermana…-dijo incomoda Rinako, que se unió después a la junta.

-mas te vale que tu novio te haya dado el dinero para comprarlos, verdad?-se quejo Tomoko cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con la ceja alzada.

-por supuesto! A pesar de todo es responsable-se detuvo un momento como para recordar-pero no fue fácil ir a la farmacia y comprar preservativos. ¿Se imaginan cuantos tipos hay?

-yo lo se…-dijo Ayako con su usual frescura-una veintena de cajas diferentes con cualidades extravagantes, que si lubricados o no, importados o nacionales, que si mentolados, extra fuertes, ultra sensible o con sabor a fresa.

-eso existe?!-dije horrorizada y sintiendo que me daba un calambre.

-claro que si!

-pero fue muy incomodo-prosiguió sonrojada la colocadora de mi equipo-era como si el tipo enfundado en la bata blanca que me atendió fuera a denunciarme ante las autoridades de la moral!

-veo que juntarte con Yulia te ha afectado mucho, te estas volviendo igual de exagerada que ella.

-a que te refieres Tomoko?!-dije fingiendo molestia, y se oyeron carcajadas de todas las presentes.

-oh vamos Rinako, no debes sentirte avergonzada, no estas haciendo nada malo, es mas hasta estas siendo responsable-la alentó Ayako.

-además, no me vas a decir que no vale la pena!-comente con picardía.

-pues… la verdad es que si!-la chica tuvo que taparse la cara con las manos para disimular lo colorado de sus mejillas.

-claro que no solo cuenta "eso", también se agradece unos buenos besitos.

-es como lavarse los dientes, no crees?-dijo Ayako y se escucharon mas risas.

-nada que ver!-musite indignada-no se puede comparar con eso!

-ah! Claro que "eso" es mucho mejor que solo los besos.

-y tu que tal Yulia?-el rostro de la manager del club de Basket no podía ser mas malvada-como va todo con el Super Rocky!

-pues… todo muy bien!-me hice la tonta un rato, pero no dudaría mucho.

-que tan bien?- cuestiono Tomoko, que le ganaba la curiosidad.

-ya tuvieron su primera noche?

-Ayako!!-alzo la voz Haruko.

-solo estoy preguntando lo que ustedes quieren saber y no se atreven a preguntar!-se defendió la castaña para volver su atención en mi de nuevo-entonces ya tuvieron algo mas, verdad?

-y tu como lo sabes?!

-ay linda! Se te nota a un kilometro de distancia, esa sonrisita tuya y esa cara de felicidad no son de a gratis, eh?

-tan obvia soy?!

-eso se nota, así que no te sulfures-dijo la Fujita fresca como lechuga.

-ósea que las teorías de que podría ser gay se esfumaron?

-santo cielo, Rinako! Que tontería! Esta mas que comprobado por mi que no lo es!

-oohh es decir que admites que ya tuvieron su acostón, no?

La reacción de cada una fue bastante comida, y me hubiera matado de la risa si la pregunta no fuera dirigida a mi. Rinako casi toca la barbilla al suelo, Haruko lanzo un gritillo que alcanzo a ahogar con la mano y Ayako trato de disimular un ahogo de su propio zumo de naranja.

¡Al Diablo!

-si ya lo hicimos y que!!

-eso es! Muy bien amiga mía!-Ayako le faltaba poco para saltar de su silla y empezar a bailar.

-y dime, es tan bueno en la cama como en el Basket?-adivinen quien fue.

¡¿Qué clase de bomba fue esa?!

-perdón?!

-tiene que serlo, con esas manos tan habilidosas en el Basket!-esa fue Ayako.

-puede sostener el balón con una mano, no? Tiene que sacarle provecho a eso!

-entonces tiene manos grandes?!

-no…-susurre con delicia, mientras circulaban por mi mente muchas escenas donde las manos masculinas de Rukawa eran el principal detonante y no pude evitar morderme el labio-son perfectas…

Un grito de emoción se propago por el salón y varios se nos quedaron mirando.

-muy bien querida! –musito exaltada Tomoko-ya te estas aflojando mejor!

-es algo demasiado bueno para dejarlo guardado!

-ósea que tienes tu rutina de "ejercicios" no?

-ni que lo digas, dicen que los chicos deportistas tienen mas potencia, pero quien sabe.

-tranquila Rinako, aquí tenemos a tres chicas que tienen novios deportistas así que ellas nos pueden sacar de dudas.

-creo que ya dije demasiado…que tal si se lo dejamos a Ayako…

-bueno… que les puedo decir chicas…

-háblanos de Ryota… mira que tuvo mala fama por peleonero…

-eso ya quedo en el olvido-comento Haruko-ahora es el capitán del equipo y hace muy buen trabajo.

-déjenme decirles que, no solo en la cancha hace buen trabajo-contesto la manager con un sonrisa de satisfacción. Era fácil saber lo que se le pasaba por la mente.

-ooh ósea que te toco chiquito pero picoso, eh?

-ya sabes lo que dicen, mas vale sardina traviesa que ballena dormilona!

De nuevo las carcajadas llenaron el cuarto.

-creen que el tamaño tenga mucho que ver?

-por que lo dices, Haruko?-pregunte ingenuamente.

-crees que Sakuragui tenga algún "pequeño" problema?

-no es eso!-en seguida la chica se puso roja-yo… me refería a…

-que cosa?-las demás la miraban sin entender, puesto que cada vez hablaba mas bajito.

-a… los… pe… pe…chos…

-los pechos?

-Yulia-chan… por favor no lo digas tan fuerte…

-te preocupa el tamaño de tus pechos?-Rinako la miro extrañada.

-Haruko, no te preocupes por eso, con un poco de contacto y masaje en esa zona será suficiente.

A decir verdad, Haruko estaba apunto de meter la cabeza bajo el suelo de la pena que podía incluso olerse.

-o es que acaso, Sakuragui y tu aun no hay tenido nada?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza energéticamente.

-pues vaya que van a paso de tortuga!

-no me extrañaría, ese chico es tan tonto e ingenuo!

-no lo llames así Tomoko!-la joven castaña por fin la veía con mayor actitud desde que se paseo por aquí-él es muy lindo conmigo y siempre se asegura de que yo sea feliz.

El rostro de enamorada de Haruko lo decía todo.

-entonces esa vez en las aguas termales no paso nada?!

-solo nos dormimos, eso fue todo…

Bueno, tampoco era muy diferente a lo que nosotros habíamos hecho, o no hecho.

-un momento!-interrumpió Tomoko haciéndose notar-Yulia, como supiste lo de las aguas termales?

-bueno es que… nos los encontramos un fin de semana y…

-nos?-me miro con acusación.

-si… fuimos Kaede y yo también…

-fueron a las aguas termales?!

-ya te dije que si!

Se levanto del asiento frente a mi.

-y te atreves a decir que no hicieron nada?!

Me levante yo también, dispuesta a enfrentarla a su misma altura.

-no hicimos nada de lo que tu mente pervertida esta pensando!!

-ja! Haber si no te pica la lengua, eh?! Mira que de haber sido tu, otro gallo cantaría!

-celosa o qué?!-le dispare con ironía-la verdad si que me di un buen agasajo con él, y déjame decirte que el hombre es un tigre, es mas, lo hicimos tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta, nos echamos todo el Kamasutra de pies a cabeza, como ves?! Quieres mas detalles?!

-en realidad no!

Al instante me petrifiqué, sintiendo como una corriente helada se paseaba por mi espalda, acompañada de esa voz gélida que yo conocía perfectamente. Tragando pesado, me gire lentamente para confirmar el peor de mis temores: mi novio, Kaede Rukawa estaba parado tras de mi con sus ojos observándome desde lo alto. Estaba disgustado, podía sentirlo.

-ho… hola… amorcito!-trate de verme demasiado coscolina para zafarme del embrollo.

¿Habrá escuchado todo lo que dije? Por su rostro serio, la respuesta era sencilla.

-ya terminaste?-su voz era como un tempano de hielo, que me erizo hasta los huesos.

-oye… Kaede… escucha… perdón yo…

-te espero a la salida.

Y se fue del salón tan rápido como había entrado sin siquiera dejarme decir una sola palabra para defenderme. Mire a las chicas con la preocupación es sus rostros, en especial la de Tomoko.

-oye Yulia… lo siento… yo no quise…

-esta bien… fue mi culpa… -dije bajando la cabeza y sintiendo un retortijón en el estomago.

¡Que estúpida fui!

-bueno y que haces ahí parada?!-me grito Ayako desde su lugar-ve a buscarlo ahora mismo.

Como si fuera una orden, salí disparada directo en su busca y tratar de que esto no se alargara mas, todo por una idiotez de dejarme llevar demasiado por la rabia, como siempre. Sabia que era mi culpa y yo era la que tenia que solucionarlo. Al cruzar la puerta del salón, voltee para ambos lados del pasillo, y logre ver su silueta bajando las escaleras hasta el piso de primer año.

-Kaede!!-grite todo lo que pude y corrí hasta el pie de las escaleras donde lo vi detenerse a mitad de estas. Se giro para mirarme, aun con su rostro enfadado-lo siento!! Si estas molesto por lo que dije, de verdad lo siento!!

Él siguió mirándome fijamente sin decir nada.

-yo… se que no debí decir esas cosas… -aun estaba jadeando por la carrera-que eso solo nos corresponde a nosotros dos y…

-eso es todo?

-que?

-eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

Lo mire confundida, su expresión no había cambiado en lo absoluto.

-bu… bueno yo… no quería…

Y sin previo aviso, subió unos tres escalones hacia mi para tomar mi mano y llevarme junto con él cuesta arriba, hasta llegar a la azotea de la preparatoria. Una vez estando ahí, me acorralo contra la pared aprisionando mis muñecas y comenzó a besarme ansiosamente, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío. Al principio no comprendía a donde quería llegar, pero conforme avanzada, poco me importo. El beso, que al principio empezó de forma voraz, fue calmando su ritmo, hasta convertirse en una caricia dulce y sensual. Antes de separarse, mordió mi labio inferior eróticamente, haciéndome estallar. Inconscientemente, me lamí los labios intentando obtener un poco más de lo que me había ofrecido.

-esto también se lo contaras a tus amigas?

Abrí los ojos y me deshice de los últimos vestigios de atolondramiento, intentando regresar a la realidad.

-como dices?-proteste mega confundida-por que haría eso?

-lo hiciste hace un momento.

-si, lo hice pero… no, quiero decir… no es lo que crees!

-entonces que es?

-yo… estaba un poco molesta, por eso dije todo eso pero…

-te gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo? -me miro con gesto duro.

-que?!-proteste en seguida.

-que presumiera lo bueno que soy en la cama? Que le contara a todo el equipo que te hago vibrar con solo mirarte?

-claro que no!-sus palabras eran como una bofetada en la cara y eso me hizo sentir aun peor.

-entonces?

-se que no lo harías!-la desesperación comenzó a invadirme al ver que no conseguía que me lo olvidara-por que te conozco y se que tu no eres de esos chicos, tu no le contarías a nadie nuestra intimidad!

-y por que tu si lo hiciste?

-Kaede ya te lo dije! Estaba enfadada, ya se que me equivoque y lo siento, te prometo que no volverá a suceder, de acuerdo?! Por eso corrí para hablar contigo, por que no quería que esto empeorara, te amo demasiado como para perderte por una estupidez mía!

La expresión de Rukawa se suavizo hasta que no quedo ni rastro de cólera ni de cualquier otra emoción negativa. En cambio, sus ojos cambiaron a un azul ardiente e intenso. Aflojo sus dedos alrededor de mis muñecas, luego llevo su mano derecha a mi rostro donde ahueco mi mejilla con la palma. Como a cámara lenta, lo observe bajar el rostro dirigiendo sus labios a los míos por segunda vez. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, esperando por el beso, pero nunca llego; en su lugar los labios del chico se posaron en mi oreja para susurrar con seducción.

-sabes? Me dije a mi mismo que si me prometías que no volvería a suceder, te perdonaría al instante, pero…

-pero que?

-no contaba con que me dijeras que… me amabas…

-y eso… te molesta?-pregunte con incertidumbre. Tal vez aun era demasiado pronto.

-no… -me abrazo por la cintura-en lo absoluto.

Sonreí con alivio al escucharlo y le devolví el abrazo, mientras jugueteaba un poco con mis dedos el cabello de su nuca. Sabía que él no me respondería en seguida, pero no tenia prisa por que me lo dijera, bastaba con que me lo demostrara todos los días, veces a su modo veces no. Kaede era un chico de pocas palabras, y así me gustaba: arrogante, exigente, difícil, indomable.

Y aquí es donde el jugador estrella del equipo de Shohoku hace su magia conmigo, su magia ardiente y seductora. Deje que sus labios bajaran por debajo de mi oreja, succionando insaciablemente la piel que se extendía por todo mi cuello. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas en mi cintura, sino que subieron por debajo de la blusa hasta hallar las curvas de mis senos, donde presiono con suavidad, convirtiendo el roce poco a poco en una muestra de deliciosos y pausados frotes contra sus dedos. Casi al momento de sentir que tocaba esa área, deje caer la cabeza contra la pared, rendida ante la posibilidad de lo que pudiera pasar ahí y ahora.

Oh Dios! El ser doblemente atacada de esa manera, era una tortura para mi.

Kaede dirigió sus labios ahora a mi boca, donde se demoro demasiado en besar con insistencia y descontrol. Ladeo su cabeza para adentrarse casi a mi garganta y deleitarme indiscriminadamente con su lengua. Volvió a masajear con aplomo uno de mis senos, que ya había hecho aun lado la copa de sostén que lo cubría. Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban por el incentivo, subí los brazos para acariciar su cabello. Logramos separarnos a duras penas unos cuantos centímetros, solo para poder hablar aun jadeando.

-no puedo esperar para tenerte otra vez… -murmuro apasionadamente contra mi boca. La ansiedad hacía que el azul de sus ojos destacara en el pálido y varonil rostro. Me mordí el labio inferior con nerviosismo pero llena de ardor por él.

-podemos ir a mi casa después del entrenamiento-le sugerí con voz traviesa.

-no, esta vez te llevare a la mía…-dijo con voz firme haciéndolo sonar como una decisión que él mismo había tomado-quiero mostrarte algo.

-pero… y tu madre? Y tu hermana?

-me las arreglare…

-y por que tiene que ser en tu casa?

-por que es mi territorio, y ahí se hace lo que yo diga.

-ah! no me digas-le dije juguetonamente, retándolo-y que te hace creer que hare todo lo que me pidas?

-por que me amas y por que…-corono la frase con una media sonrisa que estuvo apunto de hacerme perder la razón-hare todo lo que tu me pidas.

De verdad que soy una completa bruta. Mira que pensar con "esa" cabeza y no con la otra. Debo estar demente. Pero ante una proposición así, ni la más mundana de las monjas se atrevería a rechazarlo. Yo misma me lo comería a besos, o no se si él me comería a mi primero.

Antes de seguir directo a la casa de mi novio, nos desviamos unos segundos por mi departamento para ir en busca del manjar de coco que había sobrado de la última cena, y de cual ni siquiera tocamos. Quería regalarle un poco a la madre de Kaede para que pudiera probarlo, pero según él, no llegaría a casa sino hasta pasadas las doce, ya que tenia su habitual juego de poker semanal y su pequeña hermana se quedaría a dormir en casa de una de sus amigas después del Ballet. Así o mas planeado.

Con tantos pensamiento de lo que pudiera pasar en la casa de mi novio después de haber escuchado esas palabras, no me fue posible mantenerme quieta entre las paredes de su habitación, en especial cuando Rukawa se las arreglo para estar solos la gran parte de la tarde. Claro que todo esto comenzó con un plan preparado desde la cocina, donde terminaba de servir el postre de coco que nunca pudimos comer.

-para que haces mas?-pregunto Rukawa al verme atenta en la cocina, y por supuesto ignorarlo no le causaba gracia.

-solo quiero hacer suficientes para tu familia, además tu tampoco lo has probado, verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-es una crema espesa de coco, un poco mas suave que la gelatina. Es muy buena!

Trate de concentrarme en terminar de poner la última pieza del postre en su respectivo plato. Rukawa seguía cada paso que daba, y por otro lado, pasaba los ojos de la crema a mi rostro repetidas veces, pero no era una mirada sencilla, sino mas bien como si fuera algo tentador para él. Podía ver de reojo que era incapaz de ocultar por completo la necesidad que brillaba en sus ojos penetrantes como agujas. Me temblaban las manos el pensar en lo que se le estaría ocurriendo.

¡Oh Dios, creo que le estoy dando ideas!

Aparte la vista de él y trate de concentrarme en mi tarea. Tenia que dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas, pero no podía, era demasiado consiente de la mirada de Kaede a mi lado. Trague saliva y sentí que mi pulso aumentaba.

-me estas mirando fijamente-no sabia si era una afirmación o una pregunta.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

-deja de hacerlo!

-por que?

-por que me haces sentir incomoda!

-bueno, esa no es una buena razón, me gusta mirarte y no dejare de hacerlo.

¡aaaarrggg tiene que ser siempre tan arrogante?!

¡Tan irresistiblemente arrogante!

-has lo que quieras entonces!

Mala idea. Me tomo la palabra con todas sus silabas.

Él se inclino y con la punta de su nariz acaricio la sensible piel de mi oído. Cerré los ojos; esto tenía que parar ya o terminaría sediento. Maldita sea, había escogido el peor momento y lugar para perder la razón.

¡A quien engaño, no quiero que pare!

Gracias a la temblorosa sensación que me invadió por sentir el aliento de Kaede cerca de mi oído, derrame un poco de la crema de coco, llegando a ensuciarme las manos. De inmediato, me puse colorada y busque una servilleta para poder limpiar mi desastre.

-yo… yo lo siento… -tartamudee avergonzada-en seguida lo limpiare.

Escuche el sonido ronco de una risa de parte de Rukawa, que por alguna razón que yo no comprendía, todo esto le resultaba de lo más atractivo e interesante.

-yo lo hare…

Rukawa se adelanto a mis movimientos, tomando mi mano salpicada del líquido espeso y blanco. Con lentitud, acerco mi dedo índice a su boca masculina, deslizando sus labios por todo lo largo, chupando y succionando lentamente, dejando una estela húmeda y devorando con suavidad toda la crema entre mis dedos. La mirada de Kaede jamás vacilo al clavar los ojos en mi y continuar con el dedo medio, cerrando los labios entorno a el y acariciando con la lengua la sensible piel. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no pude evitar ahogar un gemido. La caliente sensación de su boca envolviendo mis dedos, acunándolos en su boca, me hicieron enloquecer. Su lengua humedeció de nuevo el dedo meñique y luego sus propios labios, retirándose un poco para poder disfrutar el sabor.

-tienes razón… -dio un ultimo lengüetazo al torso del pulgar, tan lento que pensé que perdería la cabeza-esta delicioso…

Sintiendo que una fiebre delirante me inundaba, contuve el aire mientras el deseo se estrellaba contra mi pecho, enviando un cegador escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Estaba claro que si alguien tenía que conservar el control aquí tendría que ser yo. No eran buenas noticias, ya que no tenía demasiado.

¡Dios me ampare, esto es demasiado para mis nervios! Cada musculo de mi cuerpo temblaba y estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba tan rojo como un farolillo de navidad encendido.

-estas segura de que quieres que haga lo que quiera?

Trague saliva con pesadez, dominando el deseo en mi interior de demostrarle lo candente que puede llegar a ser una chica latina, especialmente cuando es provocada de esa manera. Me moría por tenerlo de nuevo en la cama, el sentirlo era algo que necesitaba tanto como respirar.

-si…-susurre con agitación (ya lo se, soy demasiado fácil de persuadir) y viendo en sus ojos las ganas insaciables de querer jugar.

Con demasiado entusiasmo, tome el cuello de su playera y lo jale hacia mi, robándole un escandaloso beso de sus labios ya húmedos y con sabor a coco, con un toque de lujuria que prometía placer. A los pocos segundos ya estábamos trepados en una pequeña mesa en el centro de la cocina, donde continuábamos besándonos mientras yo permanecía sentada, empujándolo contra mi, pero él me sujeto con firmeza por la cintura y apoyo el brazo en el borde de la mesa, evitando así mi frustrado intento de que él quedara acostado encima de mi.

-que sucede?-dije confundida al ver su actitud, creyendo que le gustaría.

-aquí no…

La alarma retumbó en mi cabeza y me di cuenta del lugar en donde estábamos; en la cocina de la casa de los padres de mi novio, donde no era precisamente un lugar seguro ni cómodo para hacer lo que teníamos planeado hacer. Aunque a estas alturas, poco me importaba.

-te llevare a mi habitación… -musito con un hilo de voz tan llamativo que me hizo avivar de necesidad.

Con una idea lloviéndome en la cabeza, tome con rapidez el manjar de coco con caramelo antes de salir de la cocina, subir las escaleras en dirección al dormitorio de Rukawa, siendo guiada por él en todo el trayecto. Era de esos hombres que le gustaba el silencio y la intimidad de su propia habitación, donde nadie podría interrumpir.

Entrando en el cuarto, el chico encendió la luz a su costado, luego se dejo caer en la esquina de la cama apoyando los codos en sus muslos y me miro fijamente. El corazón me palpitaba con rapidez; pasaron unos segundos antes de que yo supiera que hacer.

-te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?-me dijo burlonamente al ver que yo no me movía.

-claro que no!-dije según yo enojada, pero me temblaba todo-es solo que es la primera ves que entro a tu habitación y pues…

-y?-cuestiono con arrogancia-no voy a morderte.

-bueno _cariño_, de eso no estoy tan segura-le conteste de igual forma cruzándome de brazos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa curvo sus labios.

Los pensamientos se apelotaron en mi mente, logrando desconcentrarme de la amalgama de fantasías que se creaban en ella. Se levanto, y clave la mirada en esos hombros anchos, en los músculos de su cuello, en la piel blanca y en el pecho marcado que sobresalía por debajo de la playera. Su altura era un plus mas a la ya de por si, imponente silueta. Misterio, poder, control, tenacidad, seguridad, hasta pecar de engreído. Eso y más era lo que transmitía. Todo lo que un hombre debe tener para que tuviera a una mujer como yo arrastrando la banqueta. Él se acerco un poco más hacia mí, haciendo que a cada paso me resultara difícil pensar con claridad. Ese hombre era pura seducción andando.

-es verdad… -me susurro al quedar frente a mi-no puedo garantizarte que no morderé alguna parte de ti, pero no te hare daño.

Me mordí el labio con impaciencia. Estaba así de cerca de lanzármele encima y gritarle a todo pulmón que me hiciera suya. Pero no, no podía dejarle las cosas tan fáciles. ¡Y vaya que me estaba costando trabajo!

Por un instante, cuando lo vi aproximarse a mi con esa aura de conquistador, pensé que se apartaría, que jugaría un rato conmigo para luego retirarse. Sin embargo, me tomo el rostro por la barbilla y atrapo mi mirada con esos ojos azules profundos. Solté un suspiro entrecortado.

-querías mostrarme algo, no Kaede?-comente tartamudeando, tratando de llevar la conversación a otro lado y para desaparecer las zafadas ideas que cruzaban por mi cabeza por su causa.

-no… -dijo soplando mi mejilla al hablar.

¡Claro Julia idiota! Eres una ingenua santurrona que te gusta la mala vida, verdad. Era indiscutible que todo ese rollo lo había inventando para estar a solas contigo, y ahí va la pobre y le cree. Al menos se esforzó por ser discreto, aunque no creo que un acontecimiento como este se vuelva a repetir; el ser descarado lo lleva en la sangre. Bueno, si el juego era pasarse de directo y estirado, yo también sabia las reglas.

-Kaede, prometiste que harías todo lo que yo te pidiera-vacile un poco al decir aquello y le mostré el postre de coco con un sonrisa mientras me mordía el labio intentando parecer coqueta y esperando que entendiera lo que quería.

Su rostro me lo dijo todo. La ansiedad se reflejaba en el rostro masculino derribando mis defensas, como si estuviera recopilando y procesando cada una de las fantasías que tenia, como si intentara descifrar cada uno de mis pensamientos. Kaede se acerco mas, inclinándose un poco hasta el punto de sentir su aliento en la boca; aun tenia un débil olor a coco, mezclado son su propio aroma a varón. Era una sensación arrebatadora. Había llegado el momento de divertirse.

-tus deseos son ordenes para mi…

Solté un suspiro tembloroso. El simple recuerdo de lo que había pasado en la cocina con el postre de coco, hizo despertar mi imaginación, tanto que llego a asustarme. Mi pulso se incremento tanto que pensé que me daría un paro, pero eso no dejo que me detuviera de mis deseos incontrolables por hacer una de mis más grandes fantasías en realidad, en especial si tengo a un hombre como Rukawa a mi merced; la realidad era todavía mejor. Esa confianza en si mismo y el poder físico que destilaba, hacían estragos en mis sentidos, pero no me dejaré vencer por eso. Como buena latina, sabía tomar al toro por los cuernos. Le demostrare que yo no podía ser siempre la chica sumisa.

Con la emoción invadiéndome y con el deseo burbujeando en mi ser, coloque mi mano en su pecho, obligándolo a dar unos pasos hacia atrás y empujándolo directo a la cama, quedando acostado frente a mi. Sigilosamente, como una gata que acorrala a su presa indefensa, me senté encima de él abriendo las piernas, dirigiéndole una sonrisa afilada. Mis pechos le quedaban a la altura de la nariz, por lo que estaba segura que Kaede se esforzaba por no bajar la miraba. No lo pensé mucho cuando decidí que ya era hora de deshacernos de por lo menos la ropa que cubría la parte superior. Con lentitud baje las manos hasta su abdomen para ayudarlo a quitarse la estorbosa prenda, para después él hacer lo mismo con la mía, quedándome con el sujetador. Pude notar que sus manos temblaban ligeramente lo que me hizo hincharme de felicidad. Inclinando la boca sobre los suaves labios masculinos, pasando tormentosamente mis manos por todo el contorno de su torso, comencé a besarlo con dulzura mientras él paseaba las suyas por mi espalda, apretando su pecho contra el mío.

Por todos los santos, no sabía que un hombre pudiera tener la piel tan tersa. Que lo condenaran por ser tan cálido y viril sin camisa o sin ella. Tome los botones de su pantalón y comencé a desabrocharlos. Podía hacer que lo deseara y sentirme deseada al mismo tiempo.

-Yulia…

La pasión me sacudió el cuerpo cuando Rukawa bajo su boca al escote del sostén, lo que me ocasiono un escalofrío, un ligero roce de sus labios que avivaba cada vez mas mi sensual necesidad. Mi respiración se hizo mas sonora cuando su lengua rozo la orilla de uno de mis sensibles pezones, creando una piscina de dulce placer entre mis piernas. Contuve el aliento al sentir sus manos buscar en mi espalda el broche que mantenía puesto el sujetador, el que ahora no tuvo problemas para desbrochar y así quedar expuesta la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Una pequeño succión en la dura cima de uno de mis senos me sorprendió y una nueva oleada de excitación me atravesó con violencia. Me arquee ante otra envestida y me sentí inundaba por una oleada de calor y humedad, que me hicieron decir el nombre del causante. Este chico no perdía el tiempo.

Como respuesta, Kaede pellizco la punta de mis senos y rodeando con el brazo mi espalda, se enderezo para recostarme en la cama, quedando él encima de mí.

-pensaste que serias la única en divertirse?-dijo en tono desafiante pero extrañamente sexy.

El manjar de coco, que antes había estado en mis manos, ahora estaba en su poder. El como lo obtuvo sin que yo me diera cuenta me importaba un pepino. Lo único que deseaba con locura era que reanudara los besos en mis pechos antes de que perdiera la razón e ignoré cualquier otra cosa que mi mente hubiera decidido. Los ojos azules recorrieron mi cuerpo semidesnudo aguantándose el deseo de lamerse los labios apretando su mandíbula. Sabia lo que pasaría a continuación cuando Rukawa dejo caer la crema de coco sobre la piel de los senos, pasando por mi estomago y parte de mi vientre. El contacto me estremeció.

-esta fría!

Lo observe aproximarse a mi cuello mientras sus dedos se encargaban de expandir el líquido por toda mi piel. El tacto me sacudió con un deseo infinito por sentirlo, por sentirme suya de nuevo.

-estoy aquí, como tu esclavo para cumplir cada una de tus fantasías…

¡Oh Dios! Si se enterara de lo que quiero me acusaría de adulterio, pero es que es imposible no pensar cosas así con un hombre como él a tu lado. Al instante, lo observe bajar el rostro a mi busto de nuevo. Sus anchos y fornidos hombros me hicieron ser mas consiente de él y el poder que tenia sobre mí. Este hombre me alteraba de tal manera que se me hacia difícil respirar y pensar. Él deposito sobre mis pechos un cumulo de besos suaves y lamidas extensas, al mismo tiempo que devorando con exquisita lentitud el dulce sabor a coco y canela que cubría gran parte de mi piel. Lo disfrutaba tanto como si fuera un niño devorando un caramelo. Su lengua paso fervorosamente por el costado del arco de mis senos, siguiendo el camino hasta detenerse entre ellos unos segundos, luego bajo por mi estomago sin dejar de rozar con los labios la piel que a estas alturas no dejaba de erizarse. Gemí con fuerza al sentir la espesa y caliente humedad de su boca al pasar por mi vientre y convertirlo en un anhelo palpitante entre mis piernas.

Las sensaciones se amontonaron, una tras de otra, hasta que mi cuerpo exigió mas y reaccionando de manera febril ante la seda ardiente de su boca, arquee mi espalda al sentir una leve succión, apretando su oscuro cabello entre mis dedos. La cima de los senos estaban dolorosamente rígidos y completamente ensanchados por la estimulación, suplicándole de esta forma que continuara haciéndoles cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Rukawa deslizo la falda escolar por mis muslos para solo dejarme con la ropa interior. Sabía que estaba más que mojada, estaba vergonzosamente húmeda e hinchada. Alzo la vista hacia mi y soltó una risa ronca y erótica, mientras se humedecía los labios y tocaba con suavidad entre mis muslos y caderas, cada vez mas cerca de la parte mas privada de mi cuerpo, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se pasearon por la sensible superficie de la tela en un ritmo cuidadoso y pausado. Cegada por el frenesí, comencé a mover las caderas contra sus dedos, como un acto desesperado por intensificar las caricias.

-dime, que quieres que haga-murmuro sensualmente golpeando su aliento contra mi rostro- donde deseas que te toque?

Luchando contra los escalofríos de placer que me sacudían logre contestar.

-quiero… intentar algo contigo pero… no se si debería…

-solo dímelo y lo hare. Yo me encargare de todo.

-pero… y si no te gusta?-pregunte vacilante-y si… piensas mal de mi?

-eso nunca pasara, solo quiero complacerte, cualquier cosa que desees te lo daré.

-si… pero…

Atrapo mis labios en un beso. Dos dedos se deslizaron suavemente bajo la tela de las pantaletas, atravesando los pliegues resbaladizos comenzando una lenta pero firme caricia en su interior. Casi de inmediato, el éxtasis se extendió por mis muslos hasta mi espalda haciéndome gemir. Poco a poco el ritmo de los dedos se acelero y arquee de nuevo las caderas en una muda invitación. Tuve que sostenerme de los hombros de mi seductor. Sentí como se me formaba una línea de sudor entre los pechos, en las sienes, en el cuello, en los muslos. La sangre se me arremolino en la cabeza, apunto de explotar.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Cómo es que sabia exactamente donde tocarme y como? ¿Y aun así quería que le diera instrucciones?

-Kaede… por favor…-suplique con la voz entrecortada-por favor… quiero que…

-todo ira bien, confía en mi.

Quería que lo hiciera. Oh dios, de verdad me enloquecía el solo pensar que lo hiciera. Pero mi turbulenta necesidad chocaba contra la modestia y la vergüenza. No desconfiaba de él, sino de mi misma.

-quiero que… -me aferre a la espalda masculina como una espora, abriendo un poco mas las piernas-que… bajes… tu boca… por favor…

Mi control se había ido por los suelos, se había esfumado ante la determinación de que Rukawa me llevaba a un delicioso y estridente clímax. Era algo nuevo para ambos, y no sabia si estaba haciendo bien al pedirle algo así. Al ver como él me ofrecía tanto y yo solo podía dejarme llevar sin entregarle mas que mi cuerpo y alma, me hicieron sentir egoísta, pero me había dicho que si, había aceptado, no por que se lo exigiera sino por que había querido hacerlo.

Tan abrumada estaba por el ardiente deseo, que no me di cuenta del instante en que Kaede abrió mis piernas y empezó a besar y mordisquear la pared interna de mis muslos. Contuve el aliento y tense el cuerpo a la expectativa. Mientras acariciaba mis piernas, hizo resbalar con suma lentitud (demasiado lento para mi gusto) la prenda que le impedía hacer su trabajo. Estando la ropa interior ya en mis tobillos, me deshice de ella con una patada, lo que causo una risa de mi amante. El chico bajo la vista a esa área tan secreta de mi cuerpo, esa área donde solo a él le permitiría explorar. Mi corazón latió a toda prisa cuando mire a Rukawa adentrarse al interior de mis muslos. Trague para poder ahogar un gemido de necesidad, sintiendo como me cubría el húmedo calor de la boca masculina.

¡Asombroso! Era tan estimulante, tan perfecto, no podía existir manera mas rápida de derretirme, de hacerme implorar, de hacerme suya. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, siendo incapaz de no dejarme llevar y disfrutar de su lengua recorriendo mi interior como si fuera a comerme. La sensación me sacudió con un deseo tan puro que crepitó de arriba abajo por mi espalda, estallando en mi vientre. A él le encantaba ese sabor íntimo, lo sabia por la forma tan fascinante y gloriosa de cada estocada, por la forma tan irresistible de saborearme.

-tu sabor…-murmuro Kaede rozando con la lengua la parte superior de la hendidura provocándome un escalofrío tan agudo que pensé desmayarme-es delicioso…

Maldita sea! Tenia que ser tan transparente como una envoltura de plástico para gritar y gemir como lo estaba haciendo, para que leyera en mis reproches con tanta facilidad. Lamió de nuevo los pliegues enrojecidos y empapadas hasta la medula, solo que esta vez con más avidez. Ahora no solo era una caricia, sino una demanda voraz, como una necesidad de zacear su sed. Con un gruñido, chupo con ferocidad el sensible brote, dejándome sin aliento y revolcándome sin control alguno. La tortura exquisita de la boca de Rukawa me conducía más allá de mi innato decoro. Desesperada por que profundizara aun mas, me arquee contra él, agarrándome con fuerza a la almohada, implorando en silencio mientras abría todo lo que podía las piernas. Su boca volvió a invadir el canal con la lengua mientras el placer se fundía rápidamente entre mis piernas, que era casi dolorosa. Cada molécula de mi cuerpo deseaba lo que Rukawa quería darme. La escandalosa certeza de pertenecerle solo a él, de ofrecerle mi cuerpo solo a él, me llevo más allá de mis límites. Sentía como mis pliegues se humedecían más y más con cada roce, mientras él continuaba bebiendo de mi interior ansiosamente.

Dios mío, no podría soportar mas estimulo. Al borde de la locura y a punto de perder el control, jadee con fuerza, me hervía la sangre, no podía pensar. El temblor en mi voz indicaba que el orgasmo crecía cálido y rápidamente, el rubor cubrió mi piel cuando eche la cabeza hacia atrás. Me temblaban las piernas.

-Rukawa!

Saboreando por última vez mi interior, Kaede subió con un reguero de besos en todo lugar que se atravesara en su camino, hasta acariciarme el cuello con la nariz. Enterré los dedos con frenesí en su cabello.

-quiero hacerte mía ahora…-imploro en mi oído con arrebato-por favor Yulia… ya no puedo mas…

-te quiero ahora…-dije entre mis jadeantes suspiros mientras le resbalaba los pantalones por las caderas y él frotaba con sus dedos justo en el dulce lugar dentro mi.

El instinto se hizo cargo de la situación cuando nuestros labios se unieron en un beso lleno de pasión contenida, donde alternaba entre exigir y complacer, tragándome su aliento. Él me reclamo con sus besos, dejando que la necesidad ardiera en mi vientre como fuego y poniendo toda mi alma en el momento. El dulce sabor del beso me dejaba sin fuerzas. Sentía como Kaede se hundía en mi boca, en mi ser, probando con cada suspiro mi renuente necesidad hacia él. Lo abrace con mesura y rodamos en la cama hasta quedar yo encima de él. El solido tórax pegado al mío, con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados y con la cortante respiración masculina rozando mi oído, era una sensación tan embriagadora. Ahora era él el que estaba a mi merced. Le sonreí con seducción.

Termine de quitarle el pantalón a la vez que rozaba con las palmas todo lo ancho de su fuerte torso y abdomen. Ahora él estaba en las misma condiciones que yo, y la visión de su desnudez frente a mi fue algo tan excitante que sentí una nueva tormenta de éxtasis. Me dedique a devorar ese fuerte cuello hasta querer escuchar sus sonoros suspiros, sintiendo sus manos jugueteando con mi cabello y explorando las curvas de mi cuerpo. Con el deseo latiéndome entre las piernas, comencé a frotar mi cuerpo contra el suyo, incitándolo con descaro y abriendo las piernas para él. Rukawa dejo escapar un gemido entrecortado.

-Yulia… espera… -jadeo entre los besos.

-que pasa?-separe los labios y lo mire preocupada-hice algo mal?

-no preciosa, solo…-escucharlo hablarme de ese modo me resulto tan extraño pero también me invadió de gozo-se te olvido algo.

En silencio, él me mostro un cuadrado paquete metálico y lo envolvió en mi mano.

-ponlo tu…

¡¿Qué yo que?! ¡¿Esta bromeando?!

-pe… pe… pero… yo… yo no se…

Depositó un beso suave en mis labios.

-yo te ayudare… tranquila…

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y las manos temblorosas que sostenían el dichoso paquete. Segundos después, rasgue el envoltorio y saque el preservativo de su interior, luego mire a Rukawa insegura de saber que hacer a continuación. Él comenzó a besarme suavemente mientras tomaba mi mano que tenia el preservativo y la guió a la parte baja de su vientre, lo que me hizo estremecer. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso hasta para mi. Al llegar a la punta de su sexo, mi mano no dejaba de temblar, por lo que Rukawa susurraba en mi oído palabras dulces para tranquilizarme. Enfundo la cubierta de goma para luego deslizarlo por toda su longitud siendo dirigida por las manos de Kaede. Nos separamos lentamente con el rostro enrojecido.

-lo… lo hice bien?

-perfectamente.

Sonreí gloriosa ante el halago y con el impulso de continuar donde nos habíamos quedado, volví a poseer su boca con impaciencia. Rukawa gimió por lo bajo, enderezando su espalda para quedar sentado conmigo encima y, con un arranque de pasión controlado, me bajo lentamente sobre su miembro. Jadee ante el suave empuje, tratando de acoplarme al grosor y me aferre a sus hombros en una suplica silenciosa.

-estas bien?

Asentí con la cabeza mordiendo mi labio. Agarrándome firmemente por las caderas, Rukawa se recostó de nuevo en la cama, marcando el ritmo de las estocadas, nunca demasiado rápido, ni demasiado profundo, pero bastaba para llevar mi mente a la completa locura y comenzar a jadear. Trate de seguir su ritmo, pero no sabia realmente lo que hacia.

-Kaede…-susurre con debilidad pegada a su pecho.

-relájate… tranquila… solo concéntrate…-cepillo mi cabello entre sus dedos.

Su voz era como una amalgama de dulces caricias y me esforcé por relajar mis músculos, algo difícil de hacer cuando estaba agonizando por el placer. Sin darme cuenta que lo hacia, y solo guiada por la electrizante sensación de su calor envolviéndome por completo, jadee con fuerza y abrí mas las piernas al subir y bajar con interminables y lentos envites que parecían hacerme perder el sentido. El sudor me resbalaba por el vientre y la espalda, al sentir como uno de los pezones era atrapado por los labios de Kaede, mientras se sumergía en mi interior con golpes largos y lentos que multiplicaron la fricción y me sacudieron con un placer puro y descontrolado. Con un gemido, extendí con mas avidez las estocadas y me arquee buscando alcanzar el orgasmo, pero Kaede contuvo los envistes.

-no hagas eso… -dijo entre jadeos abrazándome desde mi espalda baja-no quiero… terminar antes…

-lo siento _mi vida_… -conteste con dulzura ahuecando su rostro entre mis manos para besarlo.

Un nuevo brote de humedad inundo mi pasaje cuando reanudamos las embestidas, empapando todavía mas sus pliegues. Rukawa marco de nuevo el ritmo comenzando a invadirme con su calor y haciendo que la cabeza me diera vueltas. Lo seguí con absoluto frenesí, envite a envite, gemido a gemido, y por segunda vez, levanto su tronco de la cama y se llevo una de las tersas cimas a la boca, chupando y succionando con delicadeza. Sus dedos atormentaron el otro pecho con tanto ahincó que me hizo sentir indefensa ante el creciente mar de éxtasis que amenazaba con ahogarme. Él se llevo una de mis manos a su boca y chupo uno de los dedos, haciéndome recordar la aventura en la cocina.

La sangre corría con rapidez hacia la unión de nuestros cuerpos, inundando cada una de mis células, mandando dulces palpitaciones por mi vientre, sintiendo la fricción revolcarme con cada envite, dentro, fuera, por todas partes. Mantuve los ojos cerrados con fuerza, intentando contenerme, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo por mas tiempo. Agarró mis caderas empujando profundamente contra ellas con uno de sus brazos y levanto su espalda hacia adelante apoyado en la cama con el otro brazo. Deje escapar un gemido intentando recobrar el aliento para continuar con los movimientos. Rukawa me estaba llevando hasta el límite de mi resistencia. Lo mire maravillada por la imagen. Su marcado pecho cubierto de sudor subía y bajaba por la respiración jadeante, los poderosos brazos y hombros se tensaban por el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguido. Él abrió los ojos para mirarme con esos ardientes y penetrantes orbes azules que me abrazaban la piel ya de por si caliente.

¡Oh Dios mío! no podía más. La sensación de él llenándome completamente me hicieron vibrar como una hoja. Necesitaba correrme. Comencé a realizar los movimientos que sabia que me llevarían directo al clímax. La presión aumento y se acumulo, tense cada vez más los músculos, mientras sentía el impulso de llegar más alto. Kaede gemía cada vez más en mi cuello, sintiendo como las paredes de mi interior lo apretaban. Me aferre a su ancha espalda aprisionando los muslos entorno a él, sin poder detener la gigantesca explosión que se arremolinaba dentro mi.

-ya… no puedo…

No había terminado la frase cuando estallé y pude sentir el delicioso paraíso, ahogándome en un inmenso y violento orgasmo. Aquel torbellino de placer superaba cualquier otra cosa que hubiera conocido antes, aniquilaba todo vestigio de pensamiento, estremeciéndome una y otra vez. El largo gemido de Kaede se unió al mío.

Me deje caer abatida suavemente sobre él, acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho, dejando que la calidez de su piel y su olor a hombre inundara mis sentidos. Medio adormilada pude escuchar el ritmo acelerado de su corazón retumbando en mis oídos al mismo tiempo que el mío, lo que me hizo sonreír. Coloqué los brazos alrededor de su cuello, como una forma de asegurarme que estaba ahí conmigo y que no lo dejaría ir. Rukawa tomo las sabanas para cubrirnos, acariciándome suavemente la piel de la espalda con las yemas de los dedos y besándome el cabello.

Cuando él curvo su cuerpo alrededor de mi en un tierno abrazo protector, con su respiración aun acelerada sintiéndola contra mi cuello, mi corazón brinco de felicidad. Esa noche dormí profundamente y sin pesadillas, envuelta en su calor.

La luz que sobresalía de la única ventana de la habitación golpeo mi rostro, lo que me hizo sollozar aun medio somnolienta. Abrí los ojos con pereza al sentir un roce en mi mejilla; aparecieron los ojos azules de Rukawa fijos en los míos, con un brillo intenso en ellos que me sonrojo. Wow! Se veía realmente atractivo por la mañana. Esta era la segunda noche que pasábamos juntos y aun tenía el poder de ruborizarme. Me moví un poco entre las sabanas buscando refugio entre sus brazos y sintiendo la calidez de su abrazo que se expandía por mi piel.

-buenos días _guapo_-lo salude con deleite y no me aguante las ganas de darle un beso.

-buenos días… -me respondió con simpleza pero fue reemplazada por la forma de mirarme-que tal dormiste?

¡Que pregunta más tonta acabas de hacer!

-mejor que nunca!-no pude disimular mi alegría y lo abrace aun mas por la espalda. Me sentí tan relajada y feliz como si hubiera rejuvenecido. No recordaba la ultima ves que me había sentido tan segura, aunque todavía me sentía levemente adolorida de algunas partes de mi cuerpo que no estaba tan acostumbrada a usar con frecuencia. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior regresaron a mi mente. Todas y cada una de ellas con el más mínimo detalle y entendí lo que eso podía significar.

¡¿Que había hecho?!

Ante aquella nueva revelación, abrí los ojos como platos y con un grito ahogado me levante de la cama, colocando la delgada sabana blanca sobre mi pecho para cubrirme, aunque a estas alturas resultaba irónico y hasta ridículo que me preocupara por algo como eso. Mi mente se bloqueo en una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y consternación.

¡Todo lo que había hecho! ¡Mas bien, todo lo que había dejado que me hiciera!

Como podía verlo a los ojos después de haberme complacido a tal punto de superar cualquier fantasía erótica que alguna vez haya tenido en mi vida. Tanto que podía poner mi mundo al revés y convertirme en alguien que horrorizaría a mi propia abuela o a mi propia madre; mi bisabuela debe estar retorciéndose en su propia tumba.

¿Eso me convertía en una depravada?

-Yulia?

El sonido de la voz de Rukawa me hizo saltar y mis mejillas volvieron a adquirir ese fuerte rubor cuando recordé de nuevo todo lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué pensara ahora de mi?!

Sin poder meter mi cabeza bajo tierra como lo haría un avestruz por la vergüenza, escondí la cara con las sabanas girándome a su lado contrario, sin tener el valor de verlo de frente. Podía sentir como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza.

-que haces?-lo escuche decir y casi podía verlo claramente alzando la ceja de indignación-sal de ahí.

-no lo hare!-dije entre las sabanas.

-por que?

-por que no!-musite irrevocable-nunca saldré de aquí!

Bien, como siempre tal ve solo estaba exagerando, pero seguía sin poder verlo a la cara. ¿Cómo podría después de haberle pedido lo que le pedí?

-deja de ser tan dramática!

-no soy dramática!-me esforcé por no salir de mi capullo particular-no quiero salir, eso es todo!

-por que no?-Kaede insistió.

-por que… yo… solo…-en realidad no tenia una respuesta coherente, a menos que le diga la verdad, pero no quería decirlo.

-Yulia, no me gusta hablarle a las sabanas de mi cama-bufó.

-pues vete acostumbrando!-lo rete sin moverme de mi lugar.

Por unos segundos no dijo nada, y solo podía imaginar su cara dando un resoplido.

-por que no me dices que es lo que pasa?-sentí su mano tocarme el hombro cubierto por la tela blanca. Yo solo gruñí no muy convencida-Yulia…

-mm…-me encogí mas en la cama.

-tiene que ver con lo que paso anoche?

Mis músculos se pusieron como piedra.

-no…

-sigues sin ser buena mintiendo.

Suspire resignada. Tal ves no seria tan grave como yo creía, simplemente había sido un momento de debilidad que cualquier chica puede tener ante esas circunstancias, por que seamos honestos, mi pudor seguiría intacto si la culpa no la tuviera mi novio.

¡Quien lo manda a ser tan escandalosamente sexy!

Si como no, Julia. Como si no fueras a repetir todas y cada una de las escandalosas muestras de lujuria de las que fuiste participe.

-bueno… tal vez…-dije con voz débil pero sin destaparme.

-tal vez que?

-si tiene que ver con lo que paso anoche…

Ahora fue Kaede el que no dijo nada. Pude darme cuenta por el movimiento del colchón que se movió inquieto y se separo un poco de mi.

-pero no tiene nada que ver contigo!-aclare rápidamente volteando mi cuerpo a su dirección. Por supuesto que seguía bien cubierta.

-entonces?

-tiene que ver conmigo! -estuve a punto de levantarme cuando recordé que aun estaba desnuda-estoy un poco… preocupada…

-de que?-lo sentí acercarse a mi.

-de… lo que pienses de mi…-oculte mas el rostro entre las cobijas, aunque sabia que él no podía verme-de que puedo ser… una pervertida!

-no lo eres.

Lentamente, baje la sabana hasta la altura de mi nariz para que solo él pudiera ver mis ojos. Rukawa me devolvía la mirada desde arriba recostado en la cama, con el torso descubierto y la ligera tela blanca cubriendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo. No pude evitar recorrer la vista a todo el contorno de sus músculos marcados, desde el perfecto rostro, hasta el grueso cuello, los deliciosos hombros, bajando por los seis paquetes que sobresalían de su abdomen y llegar mas abajo donde…

Santo cielo, creo que si soy una pervertida.

-en serio?-dije casi con timidez-no crees que soy una pervertida después de…?

-claro que no-Kaede se inclino hacia mi para quedar cara a cara. Como para captar mi atención (y no sabia si lo hacia a propósito) rozo su pecho contra el mío-creo que eres… una depravada sexual.

-que?...-mi rostro adquirió una expresión de preocupación y termine de bajar las sabanas hasta el cuello. No me sentía con la fuerza para reprocharle como se debe, ya que el contacto fue suficiente para que ardiera como un petardo. Él dejo escapar una risa.

-en tal caso, también yo lo seria-como para destacar el punto, rozo con su palma mi nuca y siguió bajando por la clavícula. Continuó bajando mas hasta acariciar uno de mis pechos por encima de la sabana. Incluso a través de la tela podía sentir la caricia. Un ardiente escalofrío me dejo sin aliento y mi cuerpo se paralizo.

-entonces… ambos lo somos…-dije con mi respiración agitada.

-si quieres verlo de esa forma…-la mano del chico volvió a bajar por mi cintura-yo te veo mas bien como una mujer con necesidades y anhelos.

El deseo renació dentro de mi como un botón ante el exquisito recuerdo y la persistente pasión de repetirlo. Rukawa presiono sus labios contra mi garganta depositando besos tibios en esa área mientras seguía avanzando las caricias con solo la delgada sabana entre ellos. Para evitar que esto siguiera, comenzó a besarme ocultos bajo las sabanas, alternando las caricias por las curvas de mi cuerpo. Enrede las piernas en las suyas para no dejarlo escapar. Unos leves mordiscos en mi hombro me hicieron reír por las cosquillas.

-estas pegajosa…

-y culpa de quien es?-le dije acusadoramente.

-tu querías que lo hiciera-contesto arqueando los labios en una media sonrisa-y yo también.

-pero tu empezaste-termino de besar mi cuello, luego se paseo por mi barbilla, subiendo poco a poco hasta mi boca donde se detuvo un largo rato, solamente rozando sus labios con los míos, separados por unos pocos centímetros.

-puedo compensártelo-murmuro derramando seducción en su voz.

-así? Como?-trate de responderle de igual forma, pero mi juicio dependía de un hilo.

Cubrió su boca húmeda con la mía, depositando un beso suave para luego pronunciar contra ellos.

-dúchate conmigo…

No había sido una orden, pero yo lo tome como si lo fuera. ¿Cómo podría negarme a tan tentadora propuesta? A los pocos minutos ya estábamos ensartados bajo la regadera como dos amantes desesperados que no se habían visto en años, deseosos del contacto. Una vez ahí, me acorralo contra la pared y ya estando lo suficientemente encendida como para permitirle hacer todo lo que quisiera conmigo. Confiaba en él tanto como para confiarle mi propia vida, por que él así me lo había demostrado. Cuando pensé que ya no podía llevarme más alto de lo que lo había hecho, entre las caricias desmedidas y los juegos eróticos, aplaco el sentimiento dejando su huella impregnada en cada poro de mi piel y volvió a asaltarme la ráfaga de un tercer orgasmo en menos de 24 horas. No tenia muy claro si el insaciable era él o yo.

Después de haber recuperado la razón, nos dedicamos a lo que realmente servía el baño.

¿Apoco sirve para otra cosa?

-me haces cosquillas!-dije entre risas sintiendo una mano traviesa vagar por el arco de mi espalda. Según él, solo me estaba enjabonando.

-deja de moverte… -ordeno hastiado cuando intentaba hacerle el trabajo difícil, moviéndome entre su brazos como una sardina.

-aaayy que grosero!-imite su cara seria de forma exagerada.

-quieres quitarte el olor a coco si o no?

-claro que si!

-entonces quédate quieta!

-se te olvido decir la palabra mágica-dije coquetamente soplando entre la abundante espuma que se había creado en torno a nosotros. Rukawa hizo una mueca.

-ahora!-su voz fue estrepitosamente autoritaria, que yo ignore.

-esta bien, pero con una condición.

-cual?

-dejaras que yo te enjabone también, verdad?

-todo lo que quieras-aclaro de inmediato-pero solo si te quedas quieta.

-trato hecho!

No tardamos mucho en salir de la regadera con las toallas cubriendo lo esencial. Recordé entonces que no tenia ropa limpia, por lo que tuve que improvisar con una camiseta de Kaede y usarla como vestido; unos cuantos toques aquí y a ya y nadie notaria la diferencia. Le prometí que se la regresaría sana y salva, aunque a él no le importo mucho. Hasta ese momento, no me preocupaba mucho la hora, pero al ver el pequeño despertador en la mesa a lado de la cama marcando las 9 de la mañana, supe que podría meterme en problemas si mi suegra se llegara a enterar de que estuve aquí, profanando la inocencia de su adorado hijo mayor.

-tengo que volver!

-yo te llevare-me indico al darse cuenta de la situación-podemos salir ahora mismo de la casa.

-pero y si tu mamá nos ve?-dije apunto de morderme las uñas.

-no lo hará, ella no baja a la cocina hasta pasadas las diez.

Asentí con la cabeza y me colgué la mochila al hombro, después salí lo mas silenciosamente que pude de la habitación de Rukawa, cruzamos el pequeño pasillo para bajar las escaleras y salir casi de puntitas por la puerta principal. Esto se podía tomar casi como si fuéramos criminales. Incluso la escena era graciosa, dos amantes intentando escapar de no ser pillados en infraganti; era algo para contar a tus nietos.

No usamos la bicicleta para transportarnos por que según Kaede podía resfriarme, así que no tuve opción más que aceptar ir caminando. Al final del trayecto me despedí tan vigorosamente con un beso que lo hice tambalearse.

Entrando a mi apartamento, lo primero que vislumbre fue una pequeña nota en la mesa del comedor. Era de mi padre diciéndome que llegaría a cenar temprano. Me resulto un poco raro, por que él no suele llegar sino hasta pasadas las nueve o diez de la noche. En seguida, de que terminara de leer el aviso, sonó el teléfono y corrí a contestar.

-hija? Eres tu?

La vos en español de mi madre al otro lado del auricular estuvo apunto de hacerme saltar de gusto.

-mama! Como estas?! Como han estado todos por allá?! Los extraño mucho!!

-hola cariño! También me alegra mucho escucharte-había algo extraño en su forma de hablar que me preocupo.

-sucede algo malo, mamá?

-querida… tienes que regresar.

* * *

**como veran la estamos en la recta final!!**

**unos dos capitulos mas y este fic llegara a su fin!!**

**gracias por aguantar tanto**

**por cierto, por ahi hubo un mal comentario en los reviews y yo le tengo una peticion: si no le gusta el fanfic, deja de leerlo y ahorrate las criticas, eso es lo que yo hago**

**tratare de no tardarme en la proxima jajaja  
**


	27. Crisis

**hola a todos!!! otro capitulo mas que aki les traigo... y de nuevo lamento la tardanza, ya casi termina esto lo juro jajaj**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!!**

**estare por aki en enero esperemos para traerles el siguiente, ke ya lo tengo trabajando jejej**

**este lo hice con mas prisas y se que puede dar mucho ke desear pero con los problemas en la cebza no se puede hacer mucho**

**gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 26.** Crisis

"Dúchate conmigo"

Recordando las anteriores palabras que pronuncie hacia por lo menos unas horas, la mirada risueña y la amplia sonrisa que esa petición le provoco a Julia me hicieron sonreír inconscientemente en medio de la cocina con mi madre. Al principio la frase no tenía ninguna intensión mas que solo jugar un rato con ella y ver su reacción, pero cuando salimos casi disparados de la cama rumbo al cuarto de baño privado de mi habitación, supe que se lo había tomado muy en serio. Por supuesto que si ella lo había entendido mal, no era problema mío; debía sacarle el mayor provecho posible.

_Flash Back_

La mirada dorada me hizo arder, encendiendo como un chispazo el volcán de arrebato dentro de mí y haciendo pedazos la compostura que me quedaba, de nuevo. Me apodero de sus labios y con la regadera cayendo encima de nosotros, la aprieto con el peso de mi cuerpo contra la pared forrada de azulejos, mientras uso parte del jabón para recorrer con más facilidad su deliciosa piel canela, acariciando la curva de su cintura y la redondez de sus caderas. Ella pasea sus manos por mi espalda desnuda, arriesgándose a juguetear con su lengua mis labios, haciéndome participe de una absoluta devoción y mandándome hasta el mas infinito de los cielos. Bajo la acometida de mis labios, su respiración se aceleraba poco a poco. Abandono su boca para dirigirme a la atrayente área de su cuello, devorando las gotas de agua que se deslizan por la piel y llegando a mi mente el lunar cerca de su oreja. Tan solo busco un pretexto estúpido para apoderarme de ella de alguna manera.

Julia era como una droga para mi, y de las mas fuertes. Su perfume casi me hacia perder la cabeza. Mientras me ocupo de darle besos urgentes y profundos en su piel, siento como rodea una de sus piernas en mi cintura, quedando esa parte tan secreta de ella muy cerca de mi ingle y a la vez que alcanzo a escuchar los suspiros entrecortados en mi oído seguidos de mi nombre. ¡Demonios! si antes mi juicio dependía de un hilo, ahora mismo había perdido la cabeza completamente. Gruñí impaciente al reconocer como una mujer como ella había conseguido romper mis propias reglas establecidas. Ya había admitido desde hace mucho tiempo que ella me tenía a sus pies.

Mordisqueo los delgados hombros con suavidad y lánguidamente una de mis manos tocan el costado de sus pechos mientras la otra se dedica a disfrutar la deliciosa forma del muslo pegado a mi cintura. Las manos femeninas acarician mi torso y abdomen con ahínco para luego bajar sutilmente por mi vientre sin detenerse. Sonrío para mí al saber a donde quiere llegar.

-no tan rápido, señorita…-alejo un poco mi rostro para verla a los ojos pero sin separar mi cuerpo del de ella, deleitándome con la imagen frente a mi-cual es la prisa?

-ninguna…-sonrió juguetona con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ardientes-que acaso yo tampoco puedo divertirme?

Como respuesta, la oprimo contra mi y froto mi cuerpo contra el suyo para tentarla, sintiendo sus senos firmes y enhiestos apretados en mi pecho. Ella deja escapar un leve gemido y une su boca con la mía. Me hundí en sus labios ladeando la cabeza y con cada aliento saboree la tibia pasión que me ofrecía. El dulce sabor del beso me estaba dejando sin fuerzas, por lo que tuve que apoyar las manos en la pared, pero al sentir como llevaba sus manos a mi espalda baja y estrujaba con ellas mi trasero, mis músculos se tensaron, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La sensación de mi intimidad contra la suya me hizo gruñir de placer, ocasionando que mi cabeza se fuera hacia atrás. Tratando de recuperarme e ideando un plan de contraataque, apoye el mentón en la base de su cuello para susurrar con sensualidad.

-pagaras por eso…

En seguida, dejo merodear mis labios por su cuello y hombros, encantado con los fuertes suspiros que soy capaz de producirle; prolongo los besos hasta llegar a uno de sus suaves senos, donde no contengo las ganas de saciarme completamente, como si fuera algo que codiciara con locura y tuviera intención de poseer a como diera lugar. Sujeto la punta rígida entre mis dientes, succionando y chupando alrededor con movimientos tortuosamente lentos y exactos; una de mis manos se apodera del otro pecho, tomando un pezón entre el pulgar y el dedo índice y masajeándolo para mantenerla al borde del éxtasis. El deseo me sacudió el cuerpo al sentirla retorcerse bajo mi boca y al escuchar los gemidos incontrolables mientras entrelaza sus dedos en mi cabello empapado. Ahora, las duras cimas de sus pechos exigían mi atención.

-Kaede…-me rogó.

Bajo la palma de la mano deslizándola por su vientre sin dejar de beber de ella; despacio acaricio la superficie de entre los muslos, cálida y húmeda, tomando mi tiempo para saborearla. Levanto el rostro y enderezo la espalda, observando cada movimiento del cuerpo de la mujer frente a mi, cada suspiro de placer, cada gesto de su sonrojado rostro. Introduzco uno, dos dedos dentro de ella y continúo explorando su intimidad, dibujando círculos alrededor de un pequeño botón, lo que ocasiono que los gemidos aumentaran y se aferrara a mi espalda.

-aquí es?-froto suavemente con ambos dedos la zona entre sus piernas.

-_ha… hai…-_dices entre jadeos.

Con cada aceptación de sus demandas, mis caricias se hacen mas intensas poco a poco, sin dejar de estimularla con el pulgar concentrado en el botón sensible recién descubierto. La sentí mojarse aun más entre mis dedos y el latido en su interior aumento. Un rubor envuelve todo el cuerpo de Julia y su interior se contrae alrededor de mis dedos. En un último asalto, empujo gradualmente, sintiendo como la sensación del orgasmo inunda el cuarto con un grito y haciéndome sonreír levemente. Con cuidado retiro los dedos para evitar lastimarla y bajo la mirada castaña expectante, me llevo los dedos a la boca, probando de nueva cuenta la esencia femenina. Aleje un poco mi cuerpo del de ella y lo que vi fue cautivador para mi: una hermosa diosa respirando de a poco, completamente sonrosada. Mi vista vagó por los ojos anhelantes, hasta los perfectos labios entreabiertos, los senos, suaves y delicados, su fina cintura, caderas, su dulce secreto, sus piernas; todo envuelto por la cremosa piel color canela. Incline el rostro para besar sus labios con ternura y devoción.

-me encantas…

_Fin del Flash Back_

Incluso ahora que la ansiedad no anulaba mi capacidad de pensar y respirar, puedo decir que fui de lo más melindroso, pero el hecho me importo lo que me importa saludar a mi irritante club de admiradoras. Resultaba increíble la manera tan perfecta que éramos capaces de acoplarnos en el terreno sexual, sin que tuviera nada que ver que ambos fuéramos principiantes en esta etapa. Tanto así que el entusiasmo que desprendía podía llegar a atosigar y me sorprendía mas que ver un extraterrestre verde con antenas el reconocer que si por mi fuera, podría estar pegado a ella como una sanguijuela. El estar con ella y dejarme llevar por las emociones me hacia sentir mas vivo y… completo. No tenía mucho sentido.

¿Vivo yo? si muchos podían decir que un muerto tiene mas expresión que yo.

El ruido de la licuadora me saco de mi no-tan-racional pensamiento, recordando que me encontraba parada en medio de la cocina con las zanahorias esperando ser cortados por el cuchillo. Bien, es una imagen difícil de imaginar, lo se, pero no se me ocurrió ninguna otra idea para liberarme de la persistente y cálida seducción de su voz tentadora que asaltaba mi mente cada cinco segundos.

-_sweet heart_…realmente aprecio que quieras ayudarme en la cocina pero… -mi madre me miro extrañada con el delantal rosado-la zanahoria tiene que cortarse en partes iguales, sabes?

Eche un vistazo a las verduras. En definitiva, estaban mal cortadas, ni siquiera apetecibles.

-eeehh… lo siento…-desvié un poco el rostro-estaba…

-distraído…-termino mi madre con los puños en las caderas-por que no me sorprende?

Y deberías madre, por que ahora la razón es mucho más que solo la pereza de todos los días. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo, la puerta del recibidor de la casa se abrió, seguida de un par de carcajadas infantiles de niñas de secundaria.

-_ohayo!-_mi hermana saludo alegremente mientras atravesaba la cocina.

-hola Karin-chan!-mamá volteo a verla-veo que trajiste visitas.

-traje a unas amigas, esta bien?

-claro, no hay ningún problema! Después de todo tu hermano me esta ayudando en la cocina!

-_hontou_?!-a Karin le brillaron los ojos de forma traviesa-espero que se pueda comer _onii-chan_, no quiero que envenenes a mis amigas!

El comentario no me enfado, pero le di un pequeño golpe en su frente como protesta. Tampoco podía culparla de no confiar en lo que hiciera, ya que casi nunca me paraba por la cocina.

-que insinúas, enana?

-como que enana?!-comenzó a hacer pucheros al instante-deja de molestarme, tu eres el gigantón!

-ya basta chicos-mi madre intentó calmar la situación-no te preocupes Karin, no creas que arriesgaría a poner a hacer a tu hermano algo muy ostentoso, aun planeo tener mi cocina intacta.

-si es verdad! Que tal si acaba explotando todo!

-o llenando toda la casa de salsa de tomate!

-o que tal hacer desaparecer la estufa!

-o el refrigerador!

Entre sus risas y burlas acerca de mi mala relación con la cocina, yo sencillamente me dedique a ignorarlas. En momentos como ese, me sentía tan de buen humor (como nunca me había sentido, debo recalcar) que los comentarios de cualquier tipo se me resbalaban. Pero a diferencia de unos meses atrás, cuando los comentarios me eran indiferentes por que las personas me eran indiferentes, ahora la cosa era que podía escuchar las opiniones y a pesar de que les prestaba atención, no me afectaban. ¿Por qué? Simplemente por que mi mundo ya no es tan gris como lo era antes.

Empalagoso… realmente he llegado demasiado lejos…

-_ano_…

Una vocecilla salió de entre el umbral de la puerta que daba al salón. Una chica con trenzas y uniforme de la secundaria Tomigaoka nos miraba con el rostro un tanto enrojecido.

-hola Chiyo-chan! Cuanto tiempo!

-buenas tardes, Rukawa-san…-hizo una pequeña reverencia, luego paso sus ojos hacia mi y los aparto rápidamente, avergonzada. Yo solo parpadee-espero que no le causemos molestias.

-oh claro que no! Saben que son bien recibidas en mi casa!-mi hermana sonrió complacida-enseguida les llevare algo para comer.

-_arigatou_…-tartamudeo débilmente, aun con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas en su regazo. Alzo un poco la vista para mirarme con su rostro sonrojado hasta la medula. Parecía que intentaba decirme algo.

-ta… también me dio mucho gusto verlo… Rukawa-sempai…

Al decir esto cerró fuertemente los ojos. Me quede ahí parado un tanto confundido y esperando que ella abriera los ojos nuevamente. Cuando lo hizo y me miro nerviosa, yo asentí con la cabeza de forma educada. Ese gesto fue suficiente para que ella volviera a subírsele la sangre a la cara como un termómetro. Karin se acerco a la chica y la guió fuera de la cocina al ver que ella permanecía en una especie de trance.

-vaya, sigues siendo un rompecorazones Kaede!-sentí el codo de mi madre clavado en mis costillas.

-no lo soy…-espete indignado.

-bueno… digamos que eres algo así como un Casanova por accidente-rió divertida-hasta podría apostar que las amigas de Karin vienen a casa solo a verte a ti.

Eso suena a un titulo de una mala película cómica de Hollywood.

-no estoy orgulloso de eso.

-pues deberías, tal ves tu no te des cuenta pero ahora te has vuelto mas amable y tolerante-coloco los dedos en su barbilla para denotar duda-me pregunto por que?

Como si no lo supiera.

-estaré en mi habitación…-salí de la cocina para cruzar el salón donde se hallaban mi hermana y sus amigas trabajando. Una de ellas dejo caer un bolígrafo que termino rodando en mi dirección. Antes de que la chica pudiera llegar a el, lo levante del suelo y lo sostuve frente a ella, ofreciéndoselo.

-aquí tienes…

La muchacha se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, totalmente estupefacta y abochornada. Tuve que llamarla unas cuantas veces para hacerla reaccionar y hacerla bajar de su nube particular.

-_a…arigatou…_ -tomo el bolígrafo con manos temblorosas. Casi podía ver como le salían humo por las orejas. Me erguí y observe a las tres chicas junto con Karin, mirándome como si fuera el espectáculo principal de un circo.

-_kanbatte_…

Mi hermana respondió de inmediato, pero las demás tardaron en asimilar lo que había dicho. Gire el cuerpo para continuar caminando a mi habitación, hasta que escuche el grito de emoción y júbilo de parte de las tres estudiantes en el comedor (puedo decir que al borde del desmayo). La imagen me causo tal asombro y gracia que me fue imposible no plasmar una media sonrisa.

Tal ves si me había convertido en un… Casanova por accidente.

* * *

En la azotea de la preparatoria Shohoku, la brisa de la mañana rozaba mi rostro en un vago intento por tener mi mente calmada y alejar la blanca neblina de pánico e incertidumbre por saber que debía hacer, mientras procesaba lo acontecido las últimas horas. Aun me zumbaban los oídos, rebobinando las palabras de mi madre una y otra ves, entrando en mi cerebro.

Quería regresar a mi casa. Debía regresar a mi hogar, a mi verdadero hogar, donde estaba toda mi familia esperándome desde hace mas de un año y no tener que preocuparme por el que dirán las personas de mi alrededor por mi apariencia, ni mucho menos los problemas en que me podía meter por mi actitud. Debería celebrarlo con Tequila. Y no lo hubiera dudado tanto si la noticia me hubiera llegado unos meses atrás, por que era lo que pedía a gritos; recuperar mi vida en mi ciudad. Pero por incomprensible que parezca no estaba contenta, sino asustada, tanto así que me temblaban las piernas. Me di cuenta que si quería recuperar mi vida anterior, eso significaba perder a Kaede y los múltiples amigos que se habían cruzado en el camino, y no estaba segura si eso era lo que realmente quería.

Me frote la frente ante un dolor repentino y punzante. Levante la vista para mirar el paisaje de la pequeña metrópolis que alcanzaba a ver desde el techo de la escuela, escuchar las risas y las pláticas de los estudiantes dentro de ella, el clima templado pero agradable de ese país y su cultura rica, todo lo que podía dejar atrás. Después de tanto tiempo aquí, el cariño por este lugar se había acunado en mi corazón.

Pero lo más importante… dejarlo a él… a Kaede Rukawa.

Cubrí mi cara con las manos temblorosa. Si seguía dejándome llevar por el sentimiento que sentía por él, que cada vez lo veía crecer más y más, solo me haría desear caricias nuevas que añadir a mi alma, después de que los dos siguiéramos caminos diferentes. Tal vez, muy dentro de mí sabia que este momento tenía que enfrentarlo algún día, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

¡¿Cómo voy a decírselo?!

¡¿Cómo lo tomara?!

Abrí la puerta negra para salir a la azotea y me detuve en el arco de ésta cuando la silueta de una castaña me indico que no estaba solo. Mi pecho se expandió al reconocerla. La luz amarilla del sol atravesaba algunas nubes del cielo hasta llegar a su cabello, que lo iluminaba con intensidad y remarcaba los mechones más ondulantes. Solo podía ver las curvas de su espalda, que no se notaban demasiado con las densas telas del uniforme escolar. Algo en ella me decía que no estaba del todo bien.

La conocía bien; su genio a veces irritante, la pasión con la que guiaba su vida y todo lo que hacia, su audacia y autenticidad. Todo eso la convertía en una gran mujer, una mujer que yo había atrapado antes que alguien más lo hiciera. Y la quería a mi lado el mayor tiempo que fuera posible. Era tan importante para mi como lo era el Baquet ball, por que había pasado a ocupar lo primero en mi lista. Era descabellado ver como me esforzaba tanto en reclamarla.

Julia inclino la cabeza, apoyándose en la barandilla y miró desde arriba. Desde donde yo estaba podía ver ligeramente una expresión de tristeza. Sentí una gran aprensión por verla y una necesidad que no pude explicar. Era una locura.

"Date vuelta" exigí en silencio "Quiero verte".

Como si mi petición hubiera sido escuchada, ella comenzó a girarse lentamente, observando cada parte de su rostro; la oreja delicada adornada por el pendiente en forma de sol, el cuello glacial, la dulce boca contraída por el esfuerzo de contener las… ¿lagrimas?.

En el instante en que pensé que Julia se voltearía completamente, el sonido de su propio celular la hizo detenerse y contestar. Me mantuve entre las sombras para escuchar.

-_moshi moshi_?...-la escuche hablar en un perfecto japonés, para después oírla pronunciar en español-_hola mamá! Como sigue todo por allá?_

Una voz de una mujer mayor salió por el altavoz del teléfono móvil, continuando con la conversación en el idioma extranjero. La única palabra que pude identificar fue "mamá" ya que en japonés a veces se usaba la misma pronunciación y el ingles no se escuchaba muy diferente, pero el resto de la charla fue completamente desconocida para mi. Bien, ella era una chica latina al cien por ciento, y si planeaba quedarme junto a ella por un buen tiempo, seria bueno que empezara a aprender español.

Fue entonces cuando note lo que pasaba. Puede que no entendiera nada de lo que hablaban, pero nunca había sabido tampoco que su madre le hablara, de hecho era la primera vez que la veía hablar con ella, y no se escuchaba tan alegre como debería ser.

Al ver a Kaede observándome desde la puerta, me quede petrificada.

-Julia?-la preocupación de mi mamá resonó a través del hilo telefónico al no responderle-estas ahí?

Mire al chico con los ojos muy abiertos, llenos de incertidumbre y algo de pánico. ¿Estaba escuchando? ¿Desde cuando? No seas tonta, no hay manera de que haya entendido una sola palabra de lo que decías, él no sabe español.

-te llamare mas tarde mamá-dije al auricular y colgué.

Paso a paso se fue acercando mientras yo continuaba perpleja por que él estuviera ahí.

-te oyes sexy cuando hablas español…-musito con cierto aire provocativo.

Sus palabras, tan arrogantes como él mismo, me sobresaltaron. Pero a pesar de eso su forma de mirarme fijamente me hacía sospechar que se percato de que algo andaba mal, y la conclusión solo él la conocía.

Ignorando la inquietud que crecía en mi interior, intente sonreír, aunque fuera un tanto desconfiada.

-pues te recomiendo que si aun quieres estar conmigo, aprendas unas cuantas palabras por lo menos.

-tal vez…-terminó de cerrar el espacio entre nosotros para quedar frente a mi-confío en que tu puedas ayudarme con eso.

En mi garganta se creo un nudo que me costo trabajo desatar. Tal vez, ese momento nunca llegaría. El pensamiento me asusto.

Me acerque a su lado y entrelazando los dedos tome su mano, mas grande y caliente que la mía. Un simple gesto que solo me transmitía seguridad gracias a él, y casi de inmediato mi preocupación se disipo, al menos por unos minutos. Me aferre a él con mas fuerza y me negué a soltarlo.

-vamos a almorzar…

Dejando atrás el lio de buscar una manera de cómo decirle todo a mi novio, nos fuimos a practicar con los demás miembros del equipo de Volley, lo que me sirvió para acabar de distraerme. Pero no seria así de fácil razonar estando con él, por lo que el camino a casa a su lado fue silencioso y con el ambiente pesado. Como muchos sabían, y él también, la mentira era lo que menos se me daba, por lo que preferí mantenerme callada; increíblemente mucho más callada que él.

-has estado extraña hoy…-me dijo estando frente a la entrada del departamento.

-yo?... para nada!-hice un ademan de calma-de donde sacas eso?

-no lo se…-se encogió de hombros-es solo que te percibo sin… ánimos…

Rukawa vaciló, su oscura mirada azul me escudriñaba la cara, buscando algún indicio de la respuesta que quería. Su incredulidad casi acabo con mi compostura. Sabía qué respuesta debía darle. Sabía que no tenía alternativa. Pero aun no estaba preparada. Aspire entrecortadamente y trate de disimular las lágrimas con una risa.

-oh vamos Kaede, no seas ridículo!

Rompiendo con mis expectativas de cómo pudiera reaccionar, inclino su cabeza hacia adelante y me beso en la frente. Deslizo gentilmente los pulgares por mis brazos, rozándolos. Su toque me quemaba hasta las entrañas; puede que estos momentos con él sean contados desde ahora, puede que ya no lo vuelva a ver jamás. El pensamiento me hizo revoltura en el estomago. Era obvio que sospechaba que algo andaba mal conmigo y eso me quebraba. O yo de plano era muy bruta para manejar la hipocresía o él se había vuelto un observador de cuidado ante mis gestos. Parpadeé con valentía para detener las lagrimas.

-no tengo nada, en serio…-volví a sonreír falsamente y baje la mirada para que él no notara la tristeza que trataba de ocultar. Desde mi posición, pude ver como daba un paso más hacia mí, quedando mi cabeza gacha casi pegada a su pecho. Apreté los puños para aguantar los deseos de lanzarme sobre él y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, temiendo que algo pasara, temiendo que en cualquier instante alguien llegara a arrancarme de entre sus brazos. Pero no debía hacerlo.

-si no quieres decírmelo…-susurro gentilmente-esta bien… confío en ti…

Eso fue demasiado para mi. En cambio, enterré el rostro en su pecho, tomando su camisa entre mis puños. Él puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla y cuando alzo mi cara para verme a los ojos, casi me fallaron las rodillas. La mirada que me lanzaba pudo haber sido capaz de derretir hasta el mismo acero. Sentí como un puñal horrorosamente afilado atravesaba mi corazón.

¿Podre regresar?

¿Y si le pido que me espere?

¡¿Y si me dice que no?!

-_bésame_…

La frase la dije en español, pero aun así Rukawa lo entendió. Esos insondables ojos azules parecían taladrarme con una mirada tensa. Bajó la boca hasta la mía, con suavidad y como un aleteo, nuestros labios se rozaron, sin dar ni pedir nada a cambio. Fue un simple roce, una dulce y suave presión de los labios, un intercambio de alientos. Me hundí en el sensible ritmo del beso, que era fluido, tranquilo y sobre todo, seductor. Fue cuando la realidad me golpeo.

¡Ya no lo volveré a ver!

¡Nunca más!

Recorrí con las manos su marcado tórax hasta su cuello firme. Estirándome para tomar su nuca, entierro los dedos entre los cortos mechones de cabello negro y aprieto los labios con los de él. Rukawa me dio más…intimidad, acceso, pasión, que logro soltarme un profundo gemido. Aprisionó mi cintura con sus brazos para mantenerme pegada a él mientras cepillaba con su lengua mi labio inferior. El beso se hizo interminable, eterno, una entrega total de mis sentidos a ese hombre que no seria capaz de olvidar tan fácilmente. La habilidad que tenia de leer en mi cuerpo y sacarle provecho a sus atributos como hombre era una de las cualidades de Rukawa que encontraba prácticamente irresistible. Aparte de rudo, podía ser encantador, atrevido, sexy o tierno cuando quería.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo si es y será siempre el primer hombre en mi vida?

No podía creer que no volvería a acercarme a él, a tocarlo.

La simple idea me lleno de miedo, me aturdió y me aferre a él con mas fuerza.

* * *

El primer partido de las nacionales estaba cerca, por lo que se estaba aprovechando el tiempo del descanso a entrenar. Nuestro primer partido será contra Kumamoto Sanban que fue uno de los mejores ocho escuelas del año pasado. Me importaba poco quien seria el oponente, a final de cuenta el resultado de nuestra victoria seria el mismo. Eliminar a uno por uno en la lista hasta llegar al equipo que nos venció en año pasado.

Caminando a los vestidores y ahora que los gritos, los balones rebotando y el sonido de los tenis al raspar la duela no eran lo único en que me concentraba, la imagen de Julia apunto del llanto regreso. El dolor que encontré en sus ojos me retorció el pecho. Algo grave debió haber sucedido para que la hubiera afectado de ese modo. No quería presionarla, si ella aun no se sentía lista para decírmelo. Pero el verla así no era nuevo para mi, aunque en las anteriores ocasiones, la gran mayoría de estas, habían sido por mi culpa. Ahora no sabía muy bien que debía hacer para calmarla. La incompetencia por no poder hacer nada y mejorar las cosas me lleno de frustración.

-ya sabes la noticia de Hanade-san?

Me detuve frente a la puerta de los vestidores al oír el apellido de mi novia. Unas chicas con el uniforme del equipo de Valley comenzaron a hablar en los pasillos.

-la capitana regresara a su país!

-en serio?!

-y cuando regresara?

-no lo se, aun no nos ha dicho si regresara o no.

-no puede ser, justo cuando vamos por primera vez a las nacionales!

-el equipo no será el mismo sin ella.

Con los ojos tan abiertos que pensé que se saldrían de las cuencas, la furia invadió mi cuerpo. Un vacio se arremolino en la boca de mi estomago, estrujándolo y provocándome nauseas.

¡¿Esto era lo que no podía decirme?!

¡¿Se ira?!

¡¿Por qué no me lo dijo?!

¡¿Por qué demonios soy el ultimo en enterarme?!

¡¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente importante para ella?!

Aun con la adrenalina del entrenamiento recorriendo por mis venas, me aleje a grandes zancadas rumbo a cualquier parte. Busque con brusquedad dentro de la maleta el teléfono móvil, marque rápidamente el número que quería y espere. El único numero que me sabia de memoria a parte del de mi madre y mi hermana, era el de ella. Menuda estupidez.

-Kaede?-contesto desde el otro lado de la línea.

-tengo que hablar contigo?-solté de golpe y conteniendo las ganas de gritarle.

-dime… que sucede?

-a solar…-espete con frialdad. Doble una esquina para subir las escaleras y tuve que parar mi marcha.

Ella se encontraba frente a mí, a unos cinco metros de distancia y aun con el celular en el oído y con el uniforme de su equipo. Pude ver como casi da un salto del susto y mi pulso hizo lo mismo cuando la vi. Baje el aparato y colgué, sin apartar la vista de ella, exigiéndole una explicación en silencio. El velo de misterio que siempre me había cubierto desde antes que ella llegara a mi vida, se desprendió de repente.

-por que te vas?

-como…-ella tartamudeo.

-lo he escuchado de tus compañeras de equipo…-me adelante a su pregunta.

-yo…-su rostro se contrajo-pensaba decírtelo…

-cuando?-interrumpí de nuevo frustrado-cuando ya no estuvieras aquí?

Mi cara inescrutable no mostraba emoción alguna, por ahora. La presión que aun sentía en la boca de mi estomago se intensifico, por lo que apreté los dientes para contener las facciones de indiferencia. Trague saliva lo mas discretamente que pude.

-claro que no!-respondió tajante-solo… pensé que no era el momento…

-cuando te vas?

-en dos semanas… cuando mucho tres…

Otra oleaba de rabia atravesó mi cuerpo. Apreté la mandíbula y los puños, tensando los músculos de los bíceps. La mire fijamente, tratando de ocultar el dolor que estaba seguro podía verse en mis ojos.

-y cuando planeabas decírmelo?-alce un poco mas la voz.

-entiéndeme Kaede, no es tan fácil decirte algo así!-sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, su voz sonaba jadeante, temblorosa e indefensa-no sabia como lo tomarías!

-y pensaste que si me entero por alguien mas seria mejor?

-crees que realmente quiero irme?!-respondió indignada.

-que quieres que piense cuando veo que todo el mundo se entera menos yo!-le grite en cara.

-ahora me vas a sacar que tengo a alguien mas, no?!-me desafió dando un paso a delante-y que por eso no te dije nada?!

-no pongas palabras en mi boca!

-pues para que te enteres, no eres el centro del universo, Kaede Rukawa!

-por que demonios no me dices el motivo y acabamos con esto!

-no tengo por que decírtelo, eso es asunto mío!!

-eres mi novia maldita sea!!

-y piensas que por eso tienes el derecho a meterte en mi vida?!

-eres tan… irritante, terca y testaruda!! -agarre mi cabeza con las manos, perdiendo la paciencia.

-y tu eres insoportable, arrogante, grosero y pedante! Lamento no llenar tus expectativas!!

-las has llenado y con creces! Solo dime por que demonios no me lo consultaste primero?!

-por que tendría que hacerlo?!

-por que eres parte de mi vida ahora!!

Su reacción colisiono en mi mente al ver sus lágrimas cayendo y resbalando por sus mejillas. Pude ver que no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir y lo mejor en estos casos es huir. Ella se giró rápidamente hacia cualquier lugar lejos de ahí. Por instinto, la tome de la muñeca, la obligue a girarse y la rodee con los brazos. En el mismo instante en que la toque, ese sentimiento rugió en su sangre y penetro en mis huesos. Todo mi cuerpo me decía que no la dejara marchar. Dejarla ir seria lo peor que podía hacer. Estaba determinado a conseguir mantenerla conmigo lo poco que quedaba, lo que me convertía en un completo estúpido. Pero por el momento no podía luchar contra eso, ni quería hacerlo. Era una actitud muy egoísta.

-por que me haces esto… Rukawa… -sollozo entre mis brazos-yo…

-Rukawa?...-murmure descontento-que paso con Kaede?

Ella dio rienda suelta a una risa llorosa. Era bueno oírla reír al menos de esa manera.

-déjame verte…

Ella levanto el rostro y lo que vi ahí me perforo el alma. Estaba confundida y le temblaba el labio. Limpie con el dorso de la mano algunas lágrimas que aun rozaban sus mejillas.

-vamos preciosa… dime que sucede…

¿Preciosa? Demonios, hasta donde había llegado. Nunca había reaccionado de esta manera, y mucho menos con una mujer. Pero ahora no podía detenerme a analizar ese hecho, no cuando ella estaba intentando abandonarme, algo que era impensable.

-Kaede…-la voz femenina tenía una nota suplicante-ya no puedo quedarme en Japón…

-por que no?

-los trabajos de mi padre ya terminaron aquí, dentro de poco lo mandaran a Inglaterra y mi madre ya no quiere que me vaya con él de nuevo.

-entonces quédate conmigo.

-mi padre no lo permitiría-me dijo con dolor-él esta de acuerdo en que regrese a mi país a lado de mi familia. Él dice que es lo mejor.

-al diablo con eso… -dije sin pensar-como sabe que es lo mejor?

-solo quiere que este segura.

-entonces regresaras?

-no lo se-confesó inclinando la cabeza, luego se mordió los labios como para contener sus sentimientos.

-no dejare que te vayas…

-no digas eso-murmuro cerrando los ojos para evitar llorar de nuevo-mi _papá_ solo se preocupa por mi, no quiere dejarme sola…

-no estarás sola… nunca…-susurre contra su boca-te has vuelto tan importante para mi como respirar…

Otro nuevo beso se añadió a mi necesidad de ella, lo que ahogaba todo lo demás, incluyendo el sentido común; me importaba un bledo que estuviéramos en la preparatoria. Acaricie su nuca mientras metía los dedos en su pelo. En situaciones normales, mi frialdad y autocontrol eran algo conocido y legendario, pero cuando se trataba de Julia, no solo parecía un autentico idiota, sino que mantenerme frio resultaba absolutamente imposible. Intentando persuadirla con la boca, me trague tanto sus objeciones como cada suspiro. Fue como un reclamo, una dolorosa objeción. Dejé que el hambre ganara la partida y dispuse toda mi alma en ello. Me sentí de nueva cuenta asombrado por la sedosa calidez de su piel cuando vagué mis manos por su antebrazo y espalda. Estaba decidido a acabar absorbiendo todas sus dudas y devolverle la seguridad. Con ese propósito arrase con sus labios, dándole suaves embistes con la lengua, alimentado con el ávido arrebato masculino e invitándola a sentirme mas, a comprobar con sus propias manos que me encontraba ahí con ella. Estaba determinado a declarar mi deseo por hacerla mía para nunca dejarla ir. Ella jadeó y me abrazó estrechamente. Las lágrimas que empapaban sus mejillas mojaron mi cara, haciendo palpitar mi corazón con más fuerza.

-lo siento…-la escuche susurrar entre mis besos-lo siento… de verdad…

-yo también…


End file.
